Con Absoluta Discreción
by Londony
Summary: En su 6 año lo último que pensó Hermione es que se podría ver envuelta en tantas situaciones escandalosas e inesperadas con el insoportable de Malfoy,y peor,que todos se enterarían! Cómo guardar un secreto en el lugar mágico más indiscreto:Hogwarts! FINAL
1. El Recado del Elfo

**_Hola a todos!! Me siento muy feliz porque este es mi bebé, el primer fic que publico...es un sueño hecho realidad, jeje...bueno no es para tanto_**_**. Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de este intento de fic. Espero que les guste y que me dejen sus Reviews! Muchos muchos Reviews!**_

_**Ah! Se me olvidaba Harry Potter y Todos sus Personajes y Lugares**_ **_son una marca registrada de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros.__ Para la gran desgracia de nosotros los fans._**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**1**

**EL RECADO DEL ELFO**

Ya era bastante tarde pero no había podido evitar ser seducida por ese pesado libro "Hogwarts: A History" en Runas Antiguas que databa de hacía novecientos años y narraba hechos importantes del primer siglo de existencia del colegio de magia más prestigioso de Gran Bretaña. Ron le había dicho que era una perdida de tiempo (de hecho la lectura de casi cualquier ejemplar le parecía un desperdicio) y Harry había asentido en silencio al escuchar las palabras de su amigo: ¿A quién (además de Hermione) podía interesarle leer un libro sobre la escuela que ni siquiera estaba actualizado y para rematar estaba escrito con símbolos incomprensibles para el común de la gente?

Bostezó cansada, los ojos le dolían y en la chimenea se extinguían las últimas brazas. Abrazó el libro con todas sus fuerzas y se dirigió a la escalera de caracol: estaba tan agradecida con Dobby, fue él quien encontró el libro escondido en unas alacenas ocultas en las cocinas, y creyó que a ella le interesaría. Era una lástima que el pequeño elfo ya tuviera bastantes prendas de vestir porque de la emoción que sintió en ese momento pudo haber tejido toneladas de suéteres para él.

Al llegar a su habitación se puso el pijama y se sentó en su cama endoselada, bostezó nuevamente. Al acostarse pensó tristemente en que el día siguiente sería sábado y no podría encontrarse con la profesora Babbling en clase para resolver algunas dudas sobre unas cuantas traducciones de su nuevo libro favorito. Mientras aun pensaba en tantas maravillosas peculiaridades de su obra de primera edición (Como comentarios y revisiones hechas por el propio Godric Gryffindor), se quedó profundamente dormida logrando olvidar casi por completo el mal rato que algunos slytherins le habían hecho pasar.

(...)

-CRACK- El fuerte sonido retumbó por todo el despacho de la profesora McGonagall. Un ambiente cálido llenaba todo el lugar, aunque la gélida mirada de la vicedirectora lo anulaba casi por completo. Ella estaba de pie mirando el fuego en la chimenea dándole la espalda a su escritorio y frente a éste, sentado y fulminando por detrás a la profesora con miradas asesinas y que no perdían su particular toque arrogante, se encontraba Draco Malfoy.

-Y bien Dobby, ¿Cómo se encuentra la señorita Granger?-dijo girándose al lugar donde había aparecido el elfo doméstico y mirándolo por encima de sus monturas cuadradas.

-A…amo Dra...Draco…-dijo el elfo al tiempo que un temblor se apoderaba de sus delgadas piernas. El muchacho respingó su nariz con desprecio y giró sus ojos hacia otro lugar a la vez que cruzaba sus brazos.

-¡Dobby!-exclamó la profesora. Reaccionando, la pequeña criatura se giró a mirarla y abrió sus grandes ojos verdes como pelotas de tenis.

-¡Oh, sí! Sí…sí. La señorita Hermione estaba muy triste cuando Dobby le llevó su encargo profesora, pobre niña…la amiga de Harry Potter no dejaba de llorar…Dobby no sabe que le pasaba pero ella es una muchacha muy buena como su amigo Harry Potter…ella le regaló a Dobby estos suéteres y estos gorros y…-Se escuchó un bufido desde el sillón, era Malfoy. La profesora McGonagall le dirigió una mirada severa como sólo ella podía hacerlo.

-Por favor continua Dobby, pero al grano.-Dijo en un tono que no admitía discusión.

-Sí, sí. La amiga de Harry Potter se puso muy contenta cuando le entregué el libro y Dobby le dijo tal cual la profesora McGonagall le ordenó, en una alacena oculta en las cocinas Dobby encontró el libro, Dobby pensó en dárselo la señorita Hermione porque le gustan mucho los libros, ¡Y la señorita Hermione casi llora de felicidad! Y ahora Dobby volvió a la sala común y se acaba de ir a dormir, profesora…ya se leyó el libro. ¡La amiga de Harry Potter no es sólo linda y buena sino también muy inteligente!-El elfo doméstico hizo una reverencia a la profesora. Ella sonrió levemente al escuchar las palabras de Dobby y le dijo:

-Muy bien Dobby, puedes retirarte.-El elfo se inclinó nuevamente hacia ella y temblando un poco también hacia Malfoy. Tras eso desapareció con un sonoro crack. Luego de unos segundos la profesora se volvió hacia el alumno de sexto de Slytherin que tenía frente a ella, él al notar la mirada de su maestra alzó una ceja y esbozó media sonrisa.

-¿Ya me puedo ir yo también profesora?-dijo con tono de niño bueno.

-Me temo que no, señor Malfoy.-Sentenció de forma grave McGonagall-Debó decirle que es de mi agrado que haya cumplido tan bien la tarea de su castigo…-Malfoy sonrió orgulloso-Pero también debo decirle que eso no me hace olvidar que era precisamente eso: un castigo.-La sonrisa del chico comenzó a desaparecer-Sabe muy bien que la señorita Granger, como todos, merece respeto y no voy a tolerar que se repita algo como lo de esta mañana…si sucediera, me temo que yo misma solicitaría su expulsión del colegio.

-¡Pero profesora…!-exclamó Malfoy con los ojos llenos de ira y levantándose de un salto de la silla.

-¡Cállese Malfoy! Aun no he terminado…-dijo la profesora duramente y luego prosiguió un poco más tranquila-Espero, como ya le dije, que no reincida…ni usted ni ninguno de sus amigos.- Lo miró por encima de sus gafas de montura cuadrada y terminó-Eso es todo señor Malfoy, puede retirarse a su sala común.-El muchacho, pensando en tantos insultos como era posible para la profesora, se movió lentamente hacia la puerta, iba saliendo cuando escuchó que la profesora le llamó otra vez-¡Ah, señor Malfoy! Casi lo olvido, una semana de detención con Madame Pince en la biblioteca y ciento cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Bueno y qué les pareció? Sé que está corto para ser el primer capítulo pero bueno...los próximos serán más largos!**_

_**Chaito y nos vemos los Reviews.**_

**_Londony S._**


	2. De Castigo con McGonagall

_**Bueno, la actualización fue un poco antes de lo que planeé (jeje hoy mismo), pero mejor aprovecho ahora que ya los tengo listos. Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo y pues tal y como dije este es más largo. Ya saben espero sus Reviews! **_

_**Ah! Se me olvidaba Harry Potter y Todos sus Personajes y Lugares**_ **_son una marca registrada de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros.__ Para la gran desgracia de nosotros los fans._**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**2**

**DE CASTIGO CON MCGONAGALL**

Caminaba por los solitarios pasillos del colegio, maldecía mentalmente y pensaba que la estúpida broma no había sido para tanto. El buitre de McGonagall exageraba porque la sangresucia de Granger era su favorita.

-Maldita Granger…-murmuró al tiempo que unos pálidos rayos de luna le iluminaban el rostro. Esbozó una sonrisa pensando en lo gracioso que había resultado ver a Granger tan desesperada por la mañana. ¿Quién hubiese creído que tamaña idea se le ocurrió a Goyle? Un _Incendio_ lanzado "por equivocación" en medio del Gran Comedor cuando no había ningún profesor presente y que llegó "por casualidad" a la mochila de Granger. Todos los libros y deberes estaban siendo carbonizados frente al rostro impávido de su dueña, era tal el estado de shock en el que se encontraba que no pudo ni moverse y fue la chica Weasley quien la haló por un brazo para alejarla de la bolsa en llamas. La Sabelotodo Insufrible se cayó del banco de su mesa mientras algunas lágrimas comenzaban a llenar sus ojos, estaba tan ocupada observando despojos de su mochila ardiendo que no notó los rostros aterrados de sus compañeros de casa que la señalaban y gritaban al ver que su túnica se había prendido en llamas. Sí, esa había sido la parte más divertida, la mesa verde estallaba en carcajadas al ver tan grandioso espectáculo. Potter, que había estado sentado frente a ella, saltó sobre las fuentes de comida y cayendo a su lado había realizado el encantamiento _Aguamenti_, justo cuando todos los slytherins pensaban que no podía ponerse mejor una empapada, atónita y llorosa Granger, cuya túnica chamuscada se deshacía, hizo su salida triunfal por las puertas del comedor.

Puso ambas manos atrás de su cabeza y sonrió abiertamente, había valido la pena. Sobretodo porque al cara-rajada de Potter también lo habían castigado, ya que después que Granger salió y mientras algunos gryffindors luchaban para apagar el fuego de su mesa él se acercó burlón a donde ellos estaban.

(...)

-Potter, Potter, parece que tu amiga sangresucia se levantó con el pie izquierdo hoy…-dijo arrastrando con burla las palabras. La comadreja Weasley saltó al lado de su amigo y ambos le apuntaron con sus varitas.

-¡¡Cállate Malfoy!!-exclamó con furia Potter- ¡Vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a Hermione!

-No, no…Potter, debes dejar de pensar que siempre la gente está conspirando en contra tuya, lo más probable es que tu amiga tuviese algo inflamable en su mochila…-dijo con su más grande sonrisa de burla pintada en la cara. Weasley lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa y le puso la varita en el cuello.

-¡Te vas a arrepentir, hurón asqueroso!-gritó con furia-¡¿Te parece divertido andar lazando _Incendios_ por ahí?! ¡¿Qué te parece si te lanzamos uno en el…?!-Malfoy lo había echado hacia atrás con brusquedad y altanero comenzó a moverse hacia la puerta del Gran Salón:

-Goyle me retó para probar mi puntería…-dijo mientras se giraba a verle la cara al par de amigos y caminaba de espaldas con todo el comedor en silencio y expectante-Y ¡Vaya! Resultó siendo mejor de lo que esperaba. Es una lástima que no puedas probarlo Potter…-En eso chocó contra algo, se giró furioso al ver quien se había tropezado con él y no pudo evitar que la expresión se le desencajara un poco.

-Señor Malfoy, creo que Potter no tendrá necesidad de demostrar nada…-era la propia profesora McGonagall. En eso, un hechizo enviado segundos antes por el mencionado era desviado con un suave movimiento de varita de la misma profesora- Señor Potter le recuerdo que está prohibido pelearse en el colegio, cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor y detención esta tarde conmigo en mi oficina.-Malfoy sonrió burlón mirando la expresión del cara-rajada-En cuanto a usted señor Malfoy, a mi despacho enseguida.

(...)

Bostezó perezosamente, estaba cansado pues había sido un largo día de deberes sin parar. Tras la reprimenda estúpida de McGonagall sobre la tolerancia y el respeto, la profesora hizo aparecer frente a ella una hoja de pergamino. En ella estaba listadas todas las cosas que se le habían quemado a Granger y la profesora le había dejado muy en claro que antes del medio día debía enviar una lechuza a Flourish & Blotts para ordenar los libros que se habían carbonizado y se sobreentendía que él debía pagarlos, al igual que el resto de los útiles escolares de su compañera. Al recordar aquello una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, no le molestaba el dinero pues para eso tenía un padre millonario, le molestaba tener que gastárselo en una sangresucia, y estaba seguro que la bruja (en todo su sentido) de McGonagall sabía que ese era el verdadero castigo para él. No le podía restar inteligencia a su maestra.

(...)

-Bueno señor Malfoy, creo que esos eran todos…-dijo leyendo atentamente el papel-Ahora…-agitó su varita y aparecieron frente a donde él estaba sentado un escritorio, encima del cual habían varios libros y bastante pergamino, unas cuantas plumas y varios frascos de tinta.-Una traducción completa del libro de cubierta verde que está frente a usted.-Tomó el libro y lo miró alarmado, no sólo tenía cerca de trescientas paginas, sino que estaba en Runas Antiguas y esa clase no era definitivamente su fuerte.

-¡Pero profesora, es imposible hacer esta traducción en un día!-exclamó mostrando su enojo por primera vez en todo el rato. McGonagall frunció el ceño y severamente le dijo:

-¡Eso lo hubiese pensado antes de incendiar las cosas de la señorita Granger! Ahora, además de esa traducción para la profesora Babbling, debe hacer un ensayo de treinta pulgadas acerca de los Tres Encantamientos de Emergencia en Casos Mágicos Desesperados para el profesor Flitwick y quince pies de pergamino sobre la utilidad de las Pociones de Transfiguración, haciendo énfasis en la Poción Multijugos para el profesor Slughorn.-la profesora McGonagall tomó algunas de sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta-Y…señor Malfoy, mi única advertencia es que la señorita Granger no debe obtener una nota menor al 100 por ciento en todos estos trabajos.

(...)

Ya se estaba acercando al vestíbulo, sacudió su mano derecha: le dolía a causa de haber estado todo la mañana escribiendo los trabajos para Granger. Bostezó nuevamente y apresuró el paso pues le pareció sentir a alguien cerca. Su estomago gruñó un poco y recordó que no había comido nada desde la hora del almuerzo, se preguntó si sería prudente bajar a las cocinas en vez de las mazmorras. El hambre lo vencía así que desvió su camino, la verdad era que su mediodía tampoco había sido muy agradable.

(...)

La profesora McGonagall había entrado a su despacho y él se encontraba realizando la conclusión del trabajo para Slughorn completando así dieciséis pies y medio. La profesora se acercó a él con un semblante severo e hizo aparecer una pequeña mesa junto a Malfoy donde se encontraba su almuerzo. Él la miró arrogante y ella le respondió:

-Le agradecería que no me mirara así señor Malfoy, mi objetivo no es matarlo de hambre. En cambio veo que le ha rendido bastante la mañana…-dijo eso señalando la tarea casi finalizada de Pociones junto a las treinta y dos pulgadas que había terminado de escribir sobre los Encantamientos de Emergencia. El chico soltó un bufido, pero la maestra estaba gratamente complacida: por algo Malfoy siempre había sido el mejor alumno de Slytherin y el segundo de todas las Casas de su año-Vine a darle una muy buena noticia, supongo. La señorita Granger me comunicó que tiene el borrador de la traducción de Runas, por lo cual veo innecesario el que usted se ponga en eso ahora…-el muchacho no pudo ocultar su felicidad, pero la profesora estaba decidida a no dejar que aquel fuera un día feliz para el chico.-Por eso ahora, después que almuerce y mande la lechuza a la librería le agradecería comenzara a pensar que va a idear para hacer que la señorita Granger se sienta mejor…

Creyó que había escuchado mal, ¿Él debía hacer que la sangresucia de Granger se sintiera mejor? La vieja urraca se había vuelto loca. Estaba claramente indignado y las delicadas facciones de su rostro lo delataban. Quería gritarle que estaba loca y que de ninguna manera haría algo para hacer feliz a Granger, pero se controló y se limitó a decir impregnando cada palabra con el más profundo odio:

-¿Alguna sugerencia, profesora…?-McGonagall, quien percibió el sentimiento de su alumno le contestó frunciendo el ceño:

-Por supuesto señor Malfoy, le _sugiero _que no asista a ninguna clase por la tarde y se dedique a meditar sobre lo que le hizo a la señorita Granger, en cómo se debe estar sintiendo en este momento y en algo que pueda usted hacer para que ella olvidé tan cruel episodio que vivió esta mañana.

-No es mi culpa que quiera más a los libros que a las personas…-murmuró él.

-¡Tenga mucho cuidado señor Malfoy! Voy a hacer como si no hubiese escuchado ese comentario. Cuando termine lo que está haciendo, por favor deje los deberes sobre mi escritorio y después se puede retirar a pensar qué hacer y si necesita ayuda no dude en buscarme.-La profesora salió por la puerta y sonrió levemente en el pasillo vacío, sabía que aquel era un castigo ejemplar.

(...)

Draco miró a ambos lados del pasillo desierto, hizo cosquillas a la pera y entro a las cocinas esperando que hubiese algún elfo por ahí. Se sorprendió al ver que el único que quedaba por ahí era Dobby, que al verlo casi se muere del susto.

-A…Amo Dra…Draco-dijo y corrió hacia él-¿Qué puede hacer Dobby por usted?-Draco dudó y caminó hacia una de las mesas que ahí se encontraban, tomó una silla y se sentó.

-La verdad tengo mucha hambre, Dobby. Y me preguntaba si quedaba algo de la cena por aquí.-dijo mirando al elfo fijamente.

-Oh no, señor, no queda nada, pero Dobby puede cocinarle algo…si quiere…-dijo halándose la punta de una oreja.

-Claro Dobby, yo puedo esperar.-Al escuchar sus palabras el elfo sonrió con alegría y se puso manos a la obra-Eh…Dobby…eh…gracias por…por ayudarme esta tarde…- el pequeño elfo se encogió y por la sorpresa dejo caer un pesado sartén. Draco se espantó al pensar que tamaño escándalo despertaría a todo el castillo.

-¡El amo Draco le agradece a Dobby! ¡Y Dobby está muy feliz por eso!-dijo el elfo doméstico a la vez que sus grandes ojos verdes se llenaban de lágrimas y corría a abrazar las piernas de Draco.- ¡Dobby nunca va olvidar esto! ¡Nunca!

-Eh…bien Dobby, pero sólo no se lo digas a nadie…-dijo dándole un par de golpes suaves sobre los cuatro gorros que tenía puestos la diminuta criatura. No podía olvidar que durante su infancia era Dobby quien le ayudaba a robar galletas de la cocina y luego se golpeaba la cabeza contra la pared por haber desobedecido a su ama Narcissa. Además fue él quien en la tarde le dijo que a Hermione Granger le podría agradar un libro, cuando se lo encontró en la lechucería limpiando el reguero de las aves. Pensaba en voz alta y maldecía un par de veces a su vida, a McGonagall y a Granger.

(...)

-Maldita sea… no se me ocurre nada… ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué le puede gustar a la maldita de Granger?!- de repente lo sorprendió una voz que le habló desde arriba:

-¡Oh! A la amiga de Harry Potter le encantaría un libro, esa niña ama los libros… ¡Oh, sí! ¡Dobby la ve todas las noches cuando llega en silencio a la sala común! ¡Leyendo libros!

Draco miró hacia arriba pero ya Dobby se había ido, sin embargo le había dejado una buena idea la cual no entendía como no se le había ocurrido antes. Después de soltar una lechuza del colegio con destino al Callejón Diagon bajó las escaleras de caracol y se fue a su sala común a pensar qué clase de libro le podría gustar a Granger. Estaba odiando a McGonagall, su castigo había sido magistral, le estaba obligando a pensar en aquella sangresucia todo el día. Definitivamente le podría gustar cualquiera, pero la Jefa de Gryffindor no iba a permitir que él le diera cualquier cosa. Entonces recordó la gran biblioteca que había en su casa y supuso que allí podría haber algo bueno que _regalarle _ a Granger, aunque había estado evitando usar aquella palabra. Después de contarle sus planes a su profesora ella dijo que de ninguna forma le permitiría salir del colegio, entonces él, sin perder la esperanza de salir de ese meollo del castigo lo más pronto posible, le dijo que Dobby conocía la casa y que él podía ir a buscarlo. La profesora estuvo de acuerdo así que llamó al elfo y Draco tuvo que reconocer que aun no había pensado en ningún libro especifico, así que recordó una cena que dio su padre a los del Consejo Escolar y en donde éste se había vanagloriado de un libro de primera edición de "Hogwarts: A History" que poseía en su colección privada. Le dio todas las indicaciones al elfo para que lo encontrara, pero a él no le agradaba para nada la idea de volver a la casa de sus antiguos amos. La profesora estaba visiblemente impresionada: aquel libro debía valer una fortuna además de todo su obvio valor histórico, creía que Malfoy había meditado bastante y había tomado la decisión correcta; no imaginaba que fue el primer libro que se le vino a la mente al muchacho. Claro que entendió la razón por la cual el joven de Slytherin le dijo que bajo ninguna circunstancia le dijera a Granger que él le había dado el libro, ella le dijo que no estaba de acuerdo pues era un muy buen presente pero se limitó a sonreír y a decirle que haría lo que él decía.

(...)

Sonrió mientras comía los emparedados que Dobby le había preparado porque al final de todo, las cosas habían salido bien: Habían pasado un buen rato en el Gran Comedor, no lo habían expulsado, terminó los trabajos en medio día, había aprendido bastante sobre Encantamientos de Emergencia, nadie le reprocharía lo de los ciento cincuenta puntos pues él era Draco Malfoy y Granger estaba ahora feliz…

Se atragantó de repente con la comida debido a aquel pensamiento. Tosió repetidas veces mientras creía imposible lo que había pensado, tomó un sorbo de jugo de calabaza y se tranquilizó un poco. Tras despedirse del elfo salió de las cocinas y buscó las mazmorras. Después de llegar a la pared lisa y gris que le daba la bienvenida murmuró la contraseña "_Serpensentis_" y entró a su sala común. Subió hasta su dormitorio donde Nott, Goyle, Zabini y Crabbe llevaban dormidos ya bastante tiempo. Se quitó la túnica del colegio pero el cansancio no le dio para seguirse desvistiendo, se tiró en la cama, se aflojó un poco más la corbata y con gran trabajo se sacó el suéter, sus ojos grises estaban fijos en las cortinas verdes de su cama. Desabrochó su pantalón y abrió unos cuantos botones de su camisa, sería más fácil si una chica hiciera eso. Sonrió complacido, había una larga fila de ellas esperando tan sólo que él lo pidiera. Bostezó nuevamente y comenzó a perderse en la nebulosa de sus sueños…Hermione Granger era una chica…sonrió malvadamente y bostezó otra vez…no había sido un buen día para él y alguien debía pagar por eso…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Y qué les pareció? Bueno, soy muy mala con eso de inventar palabras, por eso me remití al Diccionario de la RAE. "Serpensentis" significa serpiente en latín por si les dió curiosidad...**_

_**Bye, y nos vemos en los Reviews!**_

_**Londony S.**_


	3. Por la Mañana

_**Hola a todos otra vez!! Pues estoy muy contentea pues muchos han agregado su historia a sus favoritos: muchas gracias a todos!! Mientras tanto sólo tengo un Review...(sigh). Bueno, igual me alegro que les guste mi historia y aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo**_...

**_Ah! Se me olvidaba Harry Potter y Todos sus Personajes y Lugares y todo lo demás son una marca registrada de nuestra querida J.K Rowling y... de Warner Bros, para la gran desgracia de nosotros los fans.  
_**  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**3**

**POR LA MAÑANA**

Ya estaba lista para bajar a desayunar, estaba sentada en la sala común en un amplio y cómodo sillón con un gran libro antiguo en sus manos abierto en el capitulo cuatro. La verdad era que aunque le había gustado mucho el regalo de Dobby, había sido incapaz de leer el libro apenas él se lo entregó, pensaba tristemente en sus cosas que habían sido incineradas por el pedante de Malfoy durante el desayuno. Así que cuando se animó a leer el libro ya era bastante tarde y sólo leyó los primeros tres capítulos.

Miró su reloj, ya era hora y los chicos aun no bajaban a encontrarse con ella. Decidió subir a la habitación de sus amigos y mientras lo hacía en la escalera de caracol se encontró con Neville. Ya había visto salir a Dean y Seamus, o sea que sus amigos estaban solos en su cuarto y no había ningún problema si entraba. Se paró en frente de la puerta cuyo rótulo decía "_Sexto Curso"_ y la empujó suavemente con su mano libre, entonces se detuvo atentamente a escuchar lo que decían:

-Ya te lo dije Harry, no sé como hacerlo. De repente y se le da por lanzarme una maldición…-pudo reconocer la voz de Ron y el tema de conversación: ella misma.

-No creo que te lance una maldición si no haces nada que lo amerite…-la voz de Harry se oía como cuando no quería tener una conversación.-Será mejor que te decidas a invitarla a salir pronto o algún otro se te adelantará…

-Harry, no eres de ayuda y…-De pronto sintió que alguien se le acercó por detrás y le susurró en el oído:

-¿Escuchando conversaciones ajenas, Granger…?-dio un brinco y ahogó un grito de sorpresa. Era Ginny. La haló del brazo escaleras abajo mientras la pelirroja reía por el susto que le había dado.

-¡Ginny! ¡¿Qué planeabas?! ¡¿Matarme de un susto?!-dijo amagando un golpe con el pesado libro.

-¡Yo no soy la que está escuchando atrás de las puertas! Yo sólo fui a buscar a Harry y a Ron para bajar a desayunar y te vi tan concentrada escuchando que no me pude resistir…-dijo riendo una vez más.

Hermione se quedó pensando si debía pedirle consejo a Ginny, después de todo ella nunca había tenido problema para salir con chicos. Apretó fuertemente el libro en contra de su pecho y se mordió el labio. Lo haría.

-Ginny… ¿Podemos hablar después del desayuno…?-dijo desviando sus ojos del rostro de su amiga.

En eso los chicos bajaron y juntos se fueron al Gran Comedor. Hermione trataba de no darle importancia a las burlas de la mesa de Slytherin, se reían a carcajadas haciendo alusión a lo pasado el día anterior. Al llegar a su mesa dirigió un vistazo rápido y vio a los amigos de Malfoy en medio de una estruendosa carcajada, pero no vio por ninguna parte a aquel presumido. Apretó con furia el libro fuertemente contra su estómago. Luego se sentó y lo dejó caer fuertemente sobre la mesa, haciendo que la avena de Neville salpicara en su cara.

-¡Oh, lo siento mucho Neville!-dijo con pena pasándole una servilleta al chico.

-Tranquila…-susurró limpiándose.- ¿Y tú cómo estás…?

-Mucho mejor que ayer, gracias por preguntar…-murmuró echando otro rápido vistazo a la mesa verde.

-No se han dejado de reír…-dijo Dean que estaba frente a Neville-¡Son una partida de tontos! ¡Siempre riéndose de las estupideces de Malfoy! ¡Se merecía el castigo de McGonagall!

-Ese estúpido de Malfoy…espera que lo vea… ¡Le voy a romper todo lo que pueda ser roto!-exclamó Ron frotándose el puño de la mano derecha contra la palma de la mano izquierda. A Hermione la conmovió mucho ese gesto de su parte, lo que le recordó la urgente conversación que tenía pendiente con Ginny. Su amiga estaba bastante melosa acariciando el cabello revuelto de Harry bajo la mirada atenta de su hermano. Suspiró mirando el techo encantado y se dedicó a comer un poco.

Al acabar de desayunar haló a la pelirroja del brazo fuera del comedor, ignorando el disgusto de Harry, y se dirigieron al exterior del castillo. El cielo estaba nublado pero hacía un clima bastante agradable. Se sentaron bajo un árbol a la orilla del lago.

-¿Qué era eso tan urgente que tenías que decirme…?-dijo Ginny resoplando un poco cansada. Hermione no sabía bien que decirle, Ron era su hermano…-¿Hermione…?

-Lo que pasa es que…escuché a los chicos hablando…y parece que…que…-se detuvo y comenzó a jugar con sus pulgares.

-¡Hermione Granger! ¡Habla de una vez!-exclamó Ginny sin enfado pero bastante decidida.

-Parece que tu hermano…quiero decir Ron…quiere invitarme…a salir…creo…pero…-fue interrumpida por un grito agudo de emoción que se le escapó a la pelirroja. La volteó a ver y sostenía fuertemente ambas manos contra su boca. Estaba claramente sorprendida.

-¡Ya era hora que el estúpido de Ronnie se decidiera!-dijo sacudiendo a su amiga por los hombros.- ¡Serás mi cuñada Mione! ¡Y podremos salir los cuatro! ¡Y mi hermano estará suficientemente ocupado contigo como para molestarnos a Harry y a mí! ¡Y…!

-¡Basta…!-gritó Hermione desesperada. Dejó anonada a Ginny, que abrió su boca sorprendida y comenzó a mover negativamente la cabeza.

-No me digas que… ¿No te gusta mi hermano…?-dijo sin comprender.

-¡¡No, no es eso!!-dijo Hermione agitando sus brazos disculpándose-El problema es precisamente que no se decide…no sabe como decírmelo…lo escuché cuando hablaba con Harry esta mañana.-Suspiró profundamente, tomó una piedrecilla y la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas a la quietud del lago. Ginny estaba pensativa, no podía decírselo a su hermano de frente pues podría provocar una catástrofe, pero podría sugerirle…no tampoco. Miró el rostro triste de su amiga y potencial cuñada, definitivamente su hermano era un estúpido. De repente una brillante idea asaltó su mente.

-¡Ya sé, amiga!-exclamó sacudiendo a Hermione, la cual odiaba esta costumbre suya.- ¡Díselo tú!-Ella la miró espantada, Ginny debía haber enloquecido.- Mi hermano es un tonto, pero si tú propicias el momento adecuado de pronto…tal vez, se decida y te lo diga.

-De ninguna manera…-dijo Hermione volteando el rostro hacia el lago nuevamente.

-¡Oh, vamos!-dijo Ginny poniéndose de pie-¡Sólo tienes que escoger el momento y el lugar adecuado! ¡Piensa! Tú eres la más inteligente de las dos.-dijo adulándola. Se puso a pensar pero no se le ocurría ningún lugar para encontrarse con Ron a solas.

-No existe un lugar en Hogwarts en el que se pueda hablar sin ser escuchado…-dijo sin esperanza-Aunque tal vez…

Ginny brincó de emoción y la animó a seguir halándola de los brazos para levantarla del piso. El libro se le cayó del regazo.

-¡Habla de una vez!-dijo la pelirroja apremiándola. Hermione dudó un momento después. No sabía si sería prudente.

-Pues…-comenzó a la vez que se frotaba el cuello-Al baño de los prefectos sólo podemos entrar los que conocemos la contraseña y…-fue interrumpida por una nueva carcajada de su acompañante. Ginny le daba un suave codazo en las costillas y le guiñaba un ojo cómplice.

-¡¿Quién lo diría…?! Tú proponiendo un encuentro en un baño solitario…-Hermione sintió como se estaba sonrojando, y ahora que lo pensaba la idea sonaba bastante atrevida.

-¡No! Quiero decir…no me refería a eso…-murmuró apenada.

-Tranquila…-dijo Ginny comprensivamente-Estaba sólo molestando…por supuesto que es una buena idea, sobre todo mañana en la mañana que el colegio es un desierto. ¿Qué te parece? Ahora sólo falta que se lo digas…sí, eso es lo más difícil.-se quedó pensativa un momento y luego añadió despreocupada-No importa, algo se te ocurrirá. Ahora vamos al campo de Quidditch, hoy son las pruebas de Hufflepuff, los chicos deben estar allá.

(...)

Acababa de salir del baño, sus compañeros de cuarto no se habían tomado la molestia de llamarlo a desayunar. La verdad no esperaba nada diferente de ellos. Estaba cubierto sólo por una toalla y tibias gotas de agua resbalaban por su cuerpo. Se quitó el cabello que tenía pegado a la cara y se inclinó sobre el baúl para buscar la ropa que se iba a colocar cuando sintió que dos manos femeninas le abrazaban desde atrás. Sonrió, pero no pronunció ningún nombre, no podía ser tan imprudente.

-Hola Draco…-susurró la chica poniéndose en puntillas para alcanzar su oído. Le pudo reconocer la voz y sonrió aun más abiertamente.

-Greengrass… ¿Qué haces en los dormitorios de los chicos…? Puedo mandarte a detención por esto.-se giró y quedó de frente a ella. Las manos de la chica se movieron traviesamente hacia la toalla que se sostenía débilmente.

-Draco, te he dicho que me puedes decir Daphne…-la muchacha dio dos pasos hacia atrás y le sonrió abiertamente-Sólo vine a ver si estabas bien, como no apareciste en el desayuno…

-Como acabas de constatar estoy en perfectas condiciones Daphne…así que si no te molesta te agradecería me dejaras a solas un momento.-La miró directo a los ojos y la chica bajó la cabeza de repente, pudo notar que había estado reuniendo valor para hacer lo que hacía y él la estaba rechazando duramente, no se lo merecía, después de todo era siempre muy dulce con él. Le levantó el rostro y pudo reconocer esa mirada, la misma mirada tonta que hacían las chicas cuando estaban frente a él, con la que se abandonaban a sí mismas para entregarse a él. Patético. Pero Greengrass no estaba mal, para nada mal. La besó en los labios tomándola por sorpresa, ella había perdido ya todas las esperanzas y ese beso del adonis de Slytherin había logrado sacarla de sí. Tal vez no era lo correcto pero Draco pensó que podría distraerse un rato con la chica, le serviría para olvidar el horrible día anterior y a la estúpida sangresucia de Granger…

Abrió los ojos espantado ante aquel pensamiento, estaba tendido sobre la cama mientras Daphne le besaba el cuello sentada sobre su regazo. Se giró bruscamente y quedó sobre la chica que sólo pudo soltar una risita tonta. La miró detenidamente, inspeccionó cada facción en su rostro y se preguntaba como su cabeza había ido a para en Granger. No podía existir una chica más diferente a ella que la que estaba con él en ese momento: rubia y de hermosos ojos verdes…de sangre completamente limpia…Maldita McGonagall, que le había metido a la sangresucia en la cabeza. Maldita Granger que existía. Maldita Greengrass que se veía tan hermosa. No pudo evitar besarla otra vez y dejarse llevar por ese extraño cosquilleo que producían las caricias en su piel. Debía alejar aquellos pensamientos tontos de su cabeza.

Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro al oír los suaves suspiros de placer de Daphne cerca de su oído. Nada podía arruinar ese momento, o al menos eso pensaba él. Escuchó un suave carraspeo cerca de la puerta. Dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, sólo eso le faltaba.

-¡Pansy!- exclamó Daphne espantada cubriéndose como podía. Draco maldijo mentalmente todo lo que pudo, no quería un espectáculo, no entonces. Se sentó en la cama y miró fijamente a su posesiva amiga: la mandaría al diablo si se atrevía a decir algo. Pero para su gran sorpresa la chica sólo alzó una ceja y le dirigió una mirada gélida a su amiga, en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa malvada y se volteó haciendo que su cabello se moviera como una ligera cortina negra:

-Necesito hablar con Draco…-se retiró del cuarto y bastó eso para que Daphne saltara de la cama y recogiera a prisa su ropa para vestirse. Cuando ya se iba Draco, cubierto por una sábana le tomó por la mano y le dijo arrastrando suavemente las palabras:

-¿Por qué te vas…?-la chica nunca esperó esa pregunta, desvió la mirada y tembló un poco.

-Fui una tonta, yo…yo mejor me voy…lo siento Draco…-desapareció como un bólido por la puerta. Se tiró sin fuerzas sobre la cama. Ahora vendría la peor parte.

La chica pelinegra apareció tras unos segundos bajo el umbral, sonrió al ver la cara de Draco y al saber que ella lo había causado, pero ¿Cuántas veces debía repetírselo? Él era sólo de ella…

-Draco, lamento mucho haber arruinado la que parecía una mañana espectacular…pero venía a comentarte algo que tal vez podría interesarte…-El muchacho se sentó nuevamente en la cama y miró atentamente a Pansy. No cometía el error de demostrar demasiado interés, pero sí el suficiente para que siguiera hablando-Es una lástima que Daphne se me haya adelantado…quería ayudarte a olvidar los malos ratos que McGonagall te hizo pasar ayer…-Ya Draco sabía a que se refería-Pero mi propuesta sigue en pie…mañana a la misma hora en el lugar de siempre…y no te preocupes yo me encargo de que Greengrass no te vuelva a acosar…

Pansy caminó hacia él y rozó sus labios con los suyos para luego irse en silencio. Cosa que el rubio agradeció inmensamente.

Después de una corta visita a las cocinas se fue a los jardines del colegio y se dirigió a los campos de Quidditch, pero ya era algo tarde, no debía quedar casi nadie. Se había perdido la selección del nuevo equipo de Hufflepuff. Se sorprendió al notar que en las gradas completamente vacías se podía divisar una figura solitaria con un gran libro en las piernas.

Sonrió malvadamente, ¿Qué más le podía pedir a la vida…? Granger estaba sola en el campo sin su cara-rajada y su comadreja…Había llegado la hora de divertirse un rato.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**¿Qué tal...? bueno definitivamente Draco comenzará a hacer de las suyas..jeje pero tendrán que esperar al proximo capítulo.**_

_**Muchos besos a todos y espero sus Reviews!!**_

**_Londony S._**


	4. Jugando Rudo

_**Hola a todos aquellos que se gastan un ratico leyendo esta locura que se me está saliendo de las manos...bueno aquí hay un capítulo más (Aprovechando la vertiginosa velocidad a la que ultimamente escribo y la cual critica (no de mala manera) mi querida amiga Andrea, que espero cuando se pase por aquí me lo haga saber...Lean y dejenme sus Reviews!! Porfiss!  
**_

**_Ah! Se me olvidaba Harry Potter, Todos sus Personajes, Lugares y todo lo demás son una marca registrada de nuestra querida J.K Rowling y... de Warner Bros, para la gran desgracia de nosotros los fans.  
_**  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**4**

**JUGANDO RUDO**

Había avanzado un poco en la lectura de su invaluable ejemplar, sobretodo desde que el campo de Quidditch había quedado en completo silencio: "_Capítulo 9: Del Techo Encantado en el Gran Salón"_. Cuando se acabaron las pruebas Harry, Ginny y Ron habían decidido irse a una reunión de emergencia con el resto del equipo de Gryffindor: habían nuevos jugadores interesantes en Hufflepuff.

Recordaba sonriendo la cara que hizo Ron cuando ella mencionó, como quien no quiere la cosa, que saldría al día siguiente a dar una ronda de prefecta muy temprano por los pasillos del quinto piso. Él no comprendió muy bien que le había tratado de decir, hasta que mencionó distraída (o al menos eso creyó él) hablando con Ginny que tal vez llegara al Baño de Prefectos a darse un buen y relajante baño.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notó que alguien se había acercado a ella, pasó otra de las páginas de su libro cuidadosamente cuando una voz fría y que arrastraba las palabras sonó cerca de su oreja derecha:

-Granger… ¿Dónde conseguiste ese libro…? Debe costar una fortuna y dudo que tu pobretón amigo Weasley haya podido regalártelo…-Hermione se volteó hecha una furia y le dedicó una mirada llena de odio.

-¡Cállate maldito hurón saltarín!-dijo cerrando de un golpe el libro dejándolo en el asiento de al lado y poniéndose de pie, luego mirándolo a los ojos le dijo con sorna-No creo que quieras volver enredarte con mis cosas…lo digo pensando en lo mal que te fue ayer con McGonagall.-estaba sorprendida de cuanta frialdad podían destilar los ojos del Slytherin. Sus finos labios se curvaron en una sonrisa irresistible en su opinión, idea que sacó rápidamente de su mente.

-Dime sangresucia… ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo puedo estar interesado en ti o en tus sucias cosas?-dijo despectivamente sin que se borrara de su rostro aquella sonrisa. Había logrado sacarla de quicio, una expresión demente se le dibujó en el rostro. Pudo notar como casi imperceptiblemente Malfoy se había echado un poco para atrás pero no lo suficiente como para que su varita quedara justo tocando la piel de su cuello.

-¿Tienes miedo Malfoy?-dijo burlona y haciendo más presión sobre su blanca piel-¡Vaya! Creí que eras más valiente… ¡¿Qué te parece si te convierto en un pequeño hurón y te hago rebotar para recordar viejos tiempos?!

El rostro se le crispó de furia ¡¿Quién diablos se creía Granger para hablarle así?! Le seguía sonriendo malvadamente y sostenía fuertemente la varita contra su piel. Ya le enseñaría a esa sangresucia.

-Por lo menos así encontrarías una mejor manera de divertirte…-comentó hiriente Malfoy mirando a los ojos mieles que tenía enfrente-¿Sabes Granger? Hay cosas más divertidas que estar leyendo libros todo el día…como estar con tus amigos… ¡Oh, pero no los veo por aquí!...veamos, tal vez un novio te caería bien…-sus ojos grises destellaron de maldad al ver que de repente sintió menos presión en su garganta-Sí, pero ¿Qué hombre en su sano juicio se metería contigo Granger…? Contigo, que eres una sabelotodo insoportable, bastante fea por cierto…hasta la comadreja de Weasley ha sido lo suficientemente inteligente para mantenerse alejado de ti…

Había sido demasiado para ella, aflojó un poco el agarre de su varita, cosa que él aprovechó para sostener su muñeca derecha con fuerza y apartarla de su cuello. Le sorprendió cuan suave podía ser la piel de Granger, ella trató de zafarse pero solo logró que su varita cayera de su mano y tropezar para sentarse en las gradas.

-¡¡Suéltame!! ¡¡Suéltame!! ¡¡Suéltame!!-gritaba descontrolada y con lágrimas llenando sus ojos. Malfoy se sorprendió un poco ante esta rabieta de la chica, lo que lo hizo sonreír aun más: había logrado fastidiarla de verdad. Comenzó a acariciar, sin saber muy bien por qué la muñeca de Granger con su dedo pulgar.

-¡Oh, vamos sangresucia! No es para tanto, no llores… me conmueves…-completó a punto de soltar una carcajada. Hermione no lo soportó más, se puso de pie nuevamente e intentó darle una bofetada cosa que él impidió ya que con su mano libre tomó la suya y la acercó a él de un tirón haciendo que sus rostros quedaran a milímetros, la miró directo a los ojos, esos cielos tormentosos que eran los ojos del Slytherin la miraron con furia.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarme, Granger!-exclamó sacudiéndola sin medir su fuerza. Su cabello se movió violentamente y ella exclamó:

-¡Eres un maldito fenómeno! ¡Eres tú quien me toca!-Sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara unas chicas que pasaban por el campo se habían dado cuenta de su acalorada discusión y como sabían que muy cerca estaban los amigos de la chica Gryffindor corrieron a buscarlos.

Eran increíbles los límites a los que había llegado esa chica. Nadie, absolutamente nadie lo llamaría fenómeno y andaría por ahí como si nada. La soltó bruscamente alejándola de él y ella cayó al suelo entre las gradas con estrépito, ambos respiraban agitadamente. Sacó del bolsillo su varita y le apuntó a ella que lo miraba desde abajo, pero no suplicante ni con miedo, sus claros ojos cafés le observaban desafiándolo, con tanta arrogancia que sólo había visto igual cantidad en un solo lugar: en un espejo viendo su propio reflejo. Ella sonrió burlona al ver que Malfoy se había quedado de piedra:

-¿No recuerdas ningún hechizo huroncito?-comentó con sorna al ver que no pronunciaba palabra alguna. Entonces notó que el rubio reaccionó, la furia volvió a pintarse en su cara y exclamó:

-¡Vas a lamentar haber nacido asquerosa sangresucia!-tan sólo bastó levantar su varita cuando sintió un grito a sus espaldas:

-¡¡_Expelliarmus_!!-la voz de Ron los había sorprendido a ambos, a la vez que la varita de Malfoy volaba por los aires. Hermione suspiró aliviada y el chico se giró para ver a su atacante-¡Creí decirte que te arrepentirías si te le volvías a acercar!-tras la imagen de su amigo pelirrojo vio acercarse a Harry y un poco más atrás a Ginny, ambos con sus varitas en alto. Él volteó el rostro hacia ella y le sonrió arrogante:

-Vaya, Granger…con lo bien que la estábamos pasando…-añadió con sarcasmo antes de salir volando a causa del hechizo que le lanzó Ron.

No se sentía muy bien, los chicos le habían llevado el almuerzo a la sala común pues no se sentía con ánimos de bajar al comedor. Malfoy estaba en la enfermería, no era nada grave pero se había magullado un poco con la caída. A Ron lo habían castigado una semana pero él le había repetido a Hermione que había valido la pena y ella no podía dejar de sentirse mejor por eso.

Durante la tarde se quedó sola en su dormitorio acariciando las hojas de su libro antiguo, y tras un rato decidió ponerse a terminar unos cuantos deberes de Transfiguración. Era bastante extraño, pero no le apetecía ponerse a estudiar, las palabras del tonto de Malfoy retumbaban en su cabeza. No comprendía porque habían logrado ponerla así, lloró amargamente bajo la ducha durante un buen rato, sin entender bien la razón. Se tumbó en la cama y al parecer cayó profundamente dormida pues no supo nada del mundo exterior a su cabeza hasta el atardecer, hora en la que Ginny entró a su cuarto a despertarla para que bajaran juntas a cenar.

-Lamento que todo esto haya pasado… ¡Malfoy es un estúpido presumido sin remedio!-y añadió en voz más baja-Debí haberme quedado contigo…

-No seas tonta…nadie sabía que iba a llegar a molestar…vamos a cenar…

Al llegar al Gran Comedor donde faltaba el triunfal Draco Malfoy, pudieron notar como parecía un gran hervidero, todos murmuraban lo que había sucedido en el campo de Quidditch y el ruido aumentó cuando ella entró acompañada de la pelirroja. Se dirigió lo más tranquila que pudo a la mesa roja cuando justo antes de sentarse sintió una voz que la llamaba desde el otro lado del salón, se giró al escuchar su nombre y vio quien hablaba:

-¡Oye, Granger!-gritó Zabini a pleno pulmón mientras todo el comedor se quedaba repentinamente en silencio-¡Nos dijo Malfoy que te gusta rudo! ¡¿Quién pudo haberlo pensado del inocente ratón de biblioteca?!-Hermione sintió como le hervía la sangre en las venas, alentada sobretodo por las carcajadas de la mesa de los slytherins y de algunos otros cuantos alrededor del comedor, nunca había sentido tantas ganas de estrangular a alguien como en ese momento. Ginny le haló por el brazo para que se sentara, ella dirigió su vista al frente y vio que los chicos de su mesa estaban tan enojados como ella, muy especialmente Ron quien estaba rojo de la furia y apretaba con fuerza un cuchillo.

-¡Draco Malfoy es hombre muerto!-exclamó explotando. Pudieron notar como el profesor Snape y la profesora McGonagall, se acercaban con paso ligero a la mesa de Slytherin y llamaban fuertemente la atención de los alumnos de sexto aunque no sabían aun por qué a todo el grupo si fue Zabini quien gritó. Sintieron el leve tintineo de cristales que sonaban, eran las pocas esmeraldas que quedaban en el reloj de Slytherin que subían en cantidades restando todos los puntos de esa casa.

Fue entonces cuando Ginny lanzó un grito ahogado señalando su sopa, donde se formaban las palabras: "_¿Lo hizo Malfoy tan fuerte como te gusta Granger?_". El comedor completo estalló en carcajadas que se oyeron aun más fuertes en la mesa verde, toda la sopa en el comedor estaba encantada. Hermione quería irse corriendo del lugar pero su amiga le agarró fuertemente por el brazo y le dijo:

-¡Tú te quedas aquí! ¡No has hecho nada malo, todo es culpa de Malfoy! ¡Y juntas vamos a ver como esas malditas serpientes son castigadas!-Aun así no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas y que algunas resbalaran por sus mejillas. Estaba odiándose tanto. Los platos de sopa de todo el colegio desaparecieron cuando la profesora McGonagall movió su varita y con gesto severo mandó a todos lo slytherins para el vestíbulo. El resto de la cena transcurrió en una especie de calma en la que de vez en cuando a Harry se le salía de qué forma iba a torturar a Malfoy hasta la muerte y Ron maldecía en voz alta a todos los slytherins.

Durante la noche y en la parcial soledad de su habitación, si ignoraba las miradas de soslayo de sus compañeras, decidió tomar nuevamente una ducha. Pero no pudo salir del lugar en un par de horas: estaba sentada abrazando sus rodillas, completamente desnuda acurrucada contra una de las paredes de piedra fría mientras el agua corría por su cuerpo, las lágrimas bajaban por su cara, sus sollozos llenaban el lugar y la tristeza embargaba su corazón. ¿Por qué le pasaba a ella? Ella que siempre lograba tener todo bajo control… ¿Por qué Malfoy y sus secuaces se habían empeñado en hacerle la vida imposible…?

Hubiese seguido así hasta ahogarse si no hubiese sido porque Parvati y Lavender decidieron entrar y sacarla de ahí. La ayudaron a ponerse el pijama y a acostarse en su cama. Se los agradecía profundamente aunque no se los dijo en ese momento…porque incluso si lo contaban al colegio entero al día siguiente, esa noche estaba muy, muy agradecida.

(…)

Agarrándose las costillas con dolor y un poco encogido, caminaba por los oscuros pasillos del castillo. Por alguna razón Madame Pomfrey, había insistido literalmente en que se _largara_ inmediatamente de su enfermería, le dijo que la poción para el dolor tardaría un poco más en hacer efecto pero que podía descansar igual en su habitación. No había comprendido la actitud de la usual sobre protectora enfermera pero suspiró aliviado por poder salir de ese lugar. No pudo avanzar más y mientras bajaba las escaleras, se recostó contra la pared sobre su hombro derecho, dejó caer su cabeza descuidadamente sobre el muro y suspiró sonoramente. Tal vez la visita que le realizó McGonagall fugazmente tuvo algo que ver: le preguntó si había hablado con alguno de sus amigos después del incidente y le exigió que fuese sincero, él lo fue y le dijo que había estado inconsciente hasta hacía sólo unos minutos antes. Después de eso la profesora habló en voz muy baja con la enfermera y esta después de un rato, con un gesto indignado en el rostro lo echó del lugar.

No pudo contener un leve gemido de dolor. Maldito Weasley. Se las iba a pagar, ya pensaría una forma de cobrárselas. Comenzó a andar otra vez y no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado al ver tan cerca la entrada a su sala común. Tras pronunciar la contraseña entró cojeando un poco a causa del dolor, se esperó cualquier cosa menos que una figura femenina le saltara al cuello riendo y que todos en la sala gritaran de emoción al verlo. Había perdido por completo el equilibrio y Pansy yacía, muy dolorosamente para él, sobre sus piernas. Ella se levantó tras darle un rápido beso pero él fue incapaz de moverse, por lo que Crabbe y Goyle se le acercaron y lo ayudaron a moverse hasta un mullido sofá verde esmeralda. Miró alrededor dignamente para que se quitaran esa idea del desvalido Malfoy.

-Bien, ahora ¿Puede alguien decirme qué diablos pasa aquí…?-dijo a la vez que Pansy brincaba a sus pierna nuevamente y le besaba en el cuello. El chico no pudo suprimir un nuevo gemido de dolor que causo múltiples risas en la población femenina presente e hizo brillar los azules ojos de Pansy burlonamente. El rubio llevó sus ojos fríos hasta su amigo frente a él-¿Blaise…?

-Digamos que nos hemos encargado que la sangresucia pase también una mala noche…-dijo mirando burlón alrededor a la vez que surgían risitas por todo el lugar.

-Sí…-dijo una voz suave que estaba frente a la chimenea. Theodore se puso de pie y miró a Draco con la misma frialdad con la que este lo hacía-Y perdimos de paso todos los puntos de la casa…-alzó los hombros y se dirigió a los dormitorios-Pero supongo que debo decir que valió la pena…

Draco no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando y miró inquisidor a sus amigos. Entonces Pansy le puso un dedo sobre los labios y le dijo suavemente pero de forma que todos oyeron:

-Mi Draco querido…entre menos sepas mejor, pues corres el inminente riesgo de ser expulsado. Sólo tengo para decirte que la comelibros inmunda de Granger ya debió haberse lanzado un Avada Kedavra a sí misma por lo mal que la hicimos sentir…-él abrió nuevamente la boca pero antes de que dijera nada ella lo volvió a interrumpir. ¿Acaso había dicho _mi Draco querido_…?. Acarició nuevamente con sus dedos los finos y delgados labios del muchacho y le susurró ahora sólo a él cerca de su oído-Mañana…cuando nos encontremos te lo contaré…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Soy muy mala cierto? Pobre Hermione...pero ya habrá alguien que la consuele...**_

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y que esperen con ansias el próximo capítulo. Dejenme sus Reviews!! Muchos besos**_

_**Londony**_


	5. En el Baño de los Prefectos

_**Hola a todos!! Un nuevo día, un nuevo capítulo...estoy muy, muy agradecida por todos sus Reviews. Espero que me dejen muchos más...jeje**_

**_Respecto a este capítulo, pues salió muchísimo más largo de lo que yo hubiese querido y no me quedó otra opción que dejarlo así. Aquí (les advierto) verán el primer encontronazo de nuestros personajes favoritos...Espero que les guste._**

**_Ah! Se me olvidaba Harry Potter, Todos sus Personajes, Lugares y todo lo demás son una marca registrada de nuestra querida J.K Rowling y... de Warner Bros, para la gran desgracia de nosotros los fans._**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-

**5**

**EN EL BAÑO DE LOS PREFECTOS**

Era una mañana bastante fría y la verdad no tenía ánimos de levantarse de su suave y caliente cama. El sol no se dignaba a aparecer tras las nubes, pero ella sabía que faltaba un poco para las seis de la mañana. Se revolvió entre la cama y buscó su varita en su mesita de noche, iluminó un poco el cuarto y notó que las chicas dormían profundamente. Decidió ponerse de pie y salir a donde ella creía debía ser el lugar donde debía estar. Suspiró pensando que francamente sería una perdida de tiempo, con todas las cosas que habían pasado el día anterior, lo más probable era que Ron ni siquiera recordara lo que ella dijo pero no le importaba pues nada le caería mejor que un tibio y suave baño de burbujas.

Caminó por los pasillos vacíos y lúgubres, llevaba sólo una bata sobre su pijama, el libro antiguo de "_Hogwarts: A History" _(pues presumía que su amigo no llegaría y necesitaría distraerse en algo) y su varita en el bolsillo de su bata. Bajó escaleras hasta llegar al quinto piso, se paró frente la puerta y murmuró "_Menta Helada"_. La puerta chirrió y la dejó pasar para luego volver a cerrarse.

De la enorme araña que colgaba del techo se encendieron algunas velas, demasiadas para Hermione que quería sumirse en la oscuridad de sus pensamientos. Agitó levemente la varita y varias de ellas se apagaron, se dirigió hacia la parte de la piscina más alejada de la puerta y del rincón tomó un par de toalla blancas. Comenzó a abrir algunos de los grifos logrando distraerse por los perfumes de colores y las burbujas de los geles de baño. Encontró sus favoritos y dejó que el olor la inundase por completo: Jazmines y vainilla. Jugaba sumergiendo los dedos en la enorme tina a medida que esta se llenaba, esperaba sin mucho entusiasmo oír chirriar la puerta nuevamente y ver entrar a Ron. Se reprendió a sí misma por albergar tales esperanzas, pero nada le haría sentir mejor que descansar en el pecho de aquel pelirrojo. Pero no sucedería, porque él estaba cansado de su castigo la noche anterior con Filch, todo por culpa del tonto de Malfoy…como estaba odiando esa estúpida sonrisa arrogante, esa hermosa sonrisa arrogante…abrió los ojos como platos y se pellizcó las mejillas para reprenderse ¡Qué pensamiento más estúpido!

La piscina estaba finalmente llena, pensó en la hora, definitivamente Ron no llegaría. Se desvistió lentamente y se soltó el cabello. Dejó sus ropas junto al borde de la piscina y tomando su varita le lanzó un _Impervius_ a su libro, así no correría el riesgo que se mojara por casualidad. Entró lentamente al agua tibia y se sumergió por completo haciendo que las ondas de su cabello cayeran por el peso del agua, se pasó una mano por la cara y se dejo embargar por la suave sensación de las burbuja sobre su piel. Se apoyó en el borde de la piscina con los brazos cruzados dándole la espalda a la puerta y se dispuso a leer su libro donde lo había dejado la tarde anterior a la vez que tomaba su varita y murmuraba un _Lumos_ para poder ver mejor: "_…complicados encantamientos que proporcionan una hermosa vista del cielo a cualquier hora del día. La idea de hechizar el techo del Gran Salón fue originalmente de la fundadora Helga Hufflepuff y fue apoyada por…"_. Seguía con su varita iluminada cada palabra mientras la sirena descansaba dormida desde el único cuadro del lugar.

(…)

Se levantó sobresaltado tras lo creyó minutos de estar durmiendo, pero luego de ver él reloj notó que ya era casi la hora. Se sintió extrañamente aliviado, el dolor había desaparecido durante la noche. Caminó hacia el baño y se miró fijamente frente al espejo, sonrió al ver su reflejo: incluso así se veía irresistible. De pronto notó algo que no estaba ahí antes, una ligera marca rosa se destacaba sobre su piel en extremo blanca. Apretó con fuerza los puños al notar que esa era la marca dejada por la varita de Granger.

Se estaba volviendo experto en eso de moverse por el castillo solitario, subió tantos pisos que perdió la cuenta. La única y verdadera razón por la que había decidido salir a esa hora de su cálida habitación era que si _no_ lo hacía Pansy estaría insoportable por semanas, cosa que le amargaría bastante la existencia. Vio finalmente la estatua de Boris _El Desconcertado_ y suspiró aliviado. Se acercó a la puerta y pensó que tal vez era muy temprano pero en definitiva no la esperaría afuera así que susurró "_Menta Helada"_ y tras un chirrido de la puerta entró en silencio…

(…)

La verdad quiso creer que aquello había sido un engaño por parte de sus oídos, la piel de su cuerpo se tensó por completo, sus ojos pasaban por las líneas sin llevarle un mensaje claro a su cerebro, Ron había llegado y ella estaba desnuda metida en esa tina. Quiso salir corriendo, morirse, irse por la cañería, explotar como una burbuja; pero cada opción era más improbable que la anterior. Decidió dudosa que tal vez el consuelo que estaba buscando lo hallaría si no se movía de ahí, si él encontraba la forma correcta de hacerla sentir mejor…susurró _Nox _y su varita se apagó. Se sumergió nuevamente y el agua volvió a correr por su cabeza y su cara brindándole lucidez: lo que más necesitaba en ese momento.

(…)

¿Acaso había Pansy llegado temprano…? No alcanzaba a creer lo bien iluminado que estaba el lugar para la ocasión, sólo podía ver la delicada silueta que acababa de sumergirse y que salía a flote otra vez. Se desvistió rápidamente al creer que por primera vez en su vida Pansy llegaba a tiempo a uno de sus encuentros. Entró a la piscina y se acercó a ella que tembló con sólo sentir su cercanía. La abrazó al ver que no se giraba hacia él, puso las manos en su cintura que creyó sentir más pequeña y le dio un beso en el cuello. La piel de la chica se erizó sólo con su contacto. ¿Eran ideas suyas o Pansy estaba actuando extraño?

(…)

¿Qué estaba pasando? Estaba dispuesta a seguir, de eso estaba segura. Entonces no entendía porque no podía evitar los temblores en su cuerpo cada vez que la acariciaba bajo el agua. Apretó fuertemente los ojos dispuesta a sólo sentir, a sentir el extraño calor que subía por sus piernas, a sentir aquella profunda presión en el pecho…sus manos se habían movido inconscientemente al cuerpo del chico y acarició suavemente su espalda. El olor a jazmín cada vez se sentía más concentrado y la vainilla parecía disolverse en sus cuerpos agitados.

No pudo resistirlo más, necesitaba un beso, uno que le robara el aire, que le hiciera sentir que sólo la deseaba a ella y que no se cambiaría por nadie en ese momento…Se giró hacia él tan rápido que cuando él se dio cuenta ella ya lo estaba besando. La empujó suavemente hacia la pared de la piscina y ella subió sus piernas para rodearle con ellas. No podía creer cuantas sensaciones le había despertado el sentir sus labios cerca de los suyos, las caricias que él le profesaba, su traviesa lengua jugando con la suya… No quería que aquel beso terminara nunca, no quería que quien la hacía tan feliz se alejara de ella…

(…)

El largo beso acabó en medio de la confusión de Draco aunque ella no lo supiera, ahora él estaba seguro que no era _ella_. En medio de la más profunda de sus ensoñaciones la, ahora chica desconocida, acercó su rostro su cuello con los ojos aun cerrados y murmuró unas cuantas palabras que fueron suficientes para que el Slytherin abriera los ojos en extremo sorprendido y no supiera que hacer:

-Pensé…pensé que no vendrías…-Era imposible, si bien había descubierto que no era Pansy, nunca… ¡Nunca! Pensó que aquella atrevida, sexy y hermosa joven con la que estaba en la piscina fuera Granger…

No sabía si debía alejarse o quedarse callado o decirle quien era…se llevó sin querer una un dedo a la marca en su garganta y luego lo pasó por los rojos y suaves labios de la chica que clamaba ansiosa por otro beso. Le parecía increíble que no hubiese abierto los ojos en tanto tiempo…ahora se preguntaba si realmente quería que ella lo hiciera, tal vez prefería que los mantuviera cerrados hasta que él pudiera decidir que hacer. Sin quererlo, hizo que la chica deslizara sus piernas hacia el piso nuevamente y no se sostuviera más de su cuerpo. La besó porque no se pudo resistir a esa cara angelical que tenía en frente, no comprendía que le pasaba pero tampoco quería saberlo. Recorrió el cuerpo de su ahora íntima enemiga, conoció con sus manos cada centímetro de la anatomía de la sangresucia de Granger, de la hermosa sangresucia de Granger, de la hermosa Granger…Sonrió al pensar en lo hilarante de la situación y enarcó una ceja arrogante al escuchar un leve gemido que se le escapó a la chica que le presionaba con fuerza la espalda cuando él besaba su cuello suavemente y subía sus manos por sus piernas.

La besó en los labios nuevamente, aprovechando el último resquicio de tiempo antes de que ella lo notara, ya iba a abrir los ojos y el desastre era inminente, supuso que Granger lo castraría al descubrirlo y no habían hecho nada aún que valiera la pena. Por eso decidió dedicar aquellos últimos segundos de paz a fastidiarla. A medida que la castaña dejaba que la luz llegara nuevamente a sus ojos, la abrazó fuertemente y sus cuerpos quedaron completamente unidos.

(…)

Ella miró toda la penumbra a su alrededor, las velas de la araña iluminaban pobremente el lugar, era increíble cuanto cariño sentía en aquel abrazo…dejaba caer su mentón en el hombro izquierdo del joven, y no tenía intención de moverse de ahí pero de repente notó que algo no estaba bien, quiso echarle la culpa a la poca luz pero podía jurar que un mechón de cabello de Ron había brillado con un ligero destello dorado. No, eso era imposible. Pero bastó que tratara de separar sus cuerpos para sentir esa voz sibilante junto a su oído que la hizo estremecerse de miedo, de vergüenza, de instinto asesino:

-¿Ya abriste los ojos, Granger…?-era Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy la abrazaba ocupando el lugar en el que se suponía debía estar el estúpido de Ron.

No entendió como aquel grito estridente no despertó a todo el castillo, sus pulmones se vaciaban por completo a la vez que se agitaba en el agua tratando de cubrirse el cuerpo desnudo. Sin saber cómo salió de la piscina, tomó la toalla y se la enrolló alrededor del cuerpo, cayó arrodillada muy cerca de la tina y de su libro abierto, en seguida tomó su varita que se encontraba en el centro del mismo. Increíblemente roja, respirando pesadamente y mirando a un Malfoy completamente desnudo dentro del agua apuntó su varita de forma amenazante. Él sólo sonrió, estúpida sonrisa encantadora.

-¡¡Maldito Malfoy!! ¡¿Qué mierda intentabas hacer?!-gritó descontrolada mientras la sirena recién despierta del cuadro los miraba con atención. El rubio alzó una ceja arrogante, de seguro creía que las explicaciones sobraban, pero fue lo único que se le pudo ocurrir a la inteligente chica Gryffindor, la cual sin poder evitarlo bajó su vista por el cuerpo del muchacho, indiscutiblemente perfecto, indiscutiblemente irresistible… ¡Por Dios pero en qué cosas pensaba! ¡Debía concentrarse en cuál era la mejor manera de deshollejar vivo a ese hurón atrevido!

-Por más tonto que suene…-dijo el Slytherin acercándose lentamente al borde de la piscina donde se encontraba la chica que levantó aun más la varita-Granger, esto debe tener alguna explicación.

¿Por qué rayos tenía que hablar? ¿Por qué no se podía quedar quieto y callado para permitirle pensar que iba a hacer?

-¡Cállate, Malfoy! ¡Cállate!-gritó sin bajar su varita. Sentía el olor a jazmines encima de ella y la vainilla estaba a punto de hacerla vomitar. Quería irse de ese lugar. Entonces vio como el Slytherin se acercó un grifo que estaba muy cerca de sus pies, instintivamente dio un saltó hacia atrás. El muchacho la miró divertido, giró la llave y ella se extrañó un poco.

-Primero me haces una pregunta y luego me mandas a callar, estás más loca de lo que creí…-dijo antipático- ¿Ahora qué…?-añadió arrastrando las palabras con burla al ver la cara de incomprensión de su acompañante. Entonces aun más divertido y para gran enojo de Hermione se sumergió por completo en el agua, que al verlo salir a flote pudo notar como se erizaba cada poro de la piel del muchacho. Se sonrojó al ver que él la descubrió mirándolo tan detalladamente. Malfoy se acercó al borde de la piscina temblando un poco, le dio la espalda a una atónita Hermione y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus manos entrelazadas atrás de su nuca- Es el grifo del agua helada…de alguna manera tengo que deshacer lo que tú hiciste…

Estaba escandalizada, avergonzada, paralizada. Pasaron varios minutos, no sabía con certeza cuantos, pero sólo después de ese tiempo pudo agacharse muy de cerca a donde se encontraba el rubio en silencio y recoger su libro y sus ropas con suavidad dejando en el suelo cerca del muchacho la otra toalla que había tomado. Estaba dispuesta a salir caminando hacia los cubículos para vestirse cuando sintió que Malfoy salía del agua. Su rostro despedía un calor insoportable, estaba segura que su cara estaba tan roja como el cabello de Ron. Tonto, todo era culpa de él, por no haber ido. Se giró rápidamente hacia Malfoy al sentir una mano que tomaba la suya pero no pudo evitar que se le fuera el aliento al ver semejante torso descubierto frente a ella. Se obligó a recordar qué desgraciado era dueño de tan escultural cuerpo y con la misma mano apuntó nuevamente con su varita al cuello de Malfoy. Justo en el mismo lugar de la tarde anterior.

(…)

-Suéltame Malfoy…-para sus oídos no sonó en lo absoluto convencida, más que una orden parecía una súplica. Él sonrió ante esto y nuevamente comenzó a acariciar la parte interna de la muñeca derecha de Granger, con la que sostenía la varita. Un leve cosquilleo apareció cerca de las orejas de la joven y se esparció por el resto de su cuerpo, sin mucho esfuerzo estaba logrando que bajara su varita, sólo con un poco de fuerza y unas cuantas palabras:

-Granger…estoy desarmado y desnudo ¿En serio crees que estoy en condiciones de hacerte algo…?-La chica le dio la espalda y caminó en dirección contraria a él que la siguió, aquella prometía ser una mañana interesante…no había nadie alrededor dispuesto a defender a una sangresucia en apuros.

-¡No me sigas!-exclamó perdiendo la paciencia justo frente a la puerta de los cubículos, su grito retumbó por todo el lugar pobremente iluminado. Lo miró con furia, con odio…pero Draco al recibir esa mirada sólo sonrió, no podía hacer más que recorrer sus ojos por el cuerpo de la leona de Gryffindor más sexy que había visto y desear que semejante oportunidad no se le escabullera de las manos.

Podía divertirse con quien quisiese, su padre se lo había dicho, siempre y cuando no manchara el honor de la familia Malfoy, y estaba seguro que acostarse con una sangresucia probablemente caía en el rango de insulto a sus ancestros así que utilizó su astucia para resolver este pequeño dilema, pues por algo estaba en la casa de Slytherin: pensó, enarcando una ceja, que ensuciaría su apellido _sólo si_ alguien se enteraba que se había tirado a una sangresucia, _si_ nadie lo sabía no habría problema.

Alentado por este último pensamiento haló por ambas manos a Granger hacia sí, haciendo que se cayeran su ropa, el libro y la varita. La chica lo miró espantada a los ojos, un par de esferas ambarinas se perdían ahora en su mirada. Si había algo que le agradecía a su padre, era el haberle heredado unos ojos capaces de petrificar a cualquier mujer. Sin saber como llegaron tan lejos, empujó a Granger suavemente sobre la pared que estaba frente a la puerta del baño, ella estaba tan pálida que si no fuese por su cabello castaño se confundiría su cara entre el mármol blanco de las paredes.

-No…yo quiero…no…-fueron las únicas palabras coherentes que ella alcanzó a pronunciar antes de que Malfoy besara su cuello arrancándole, sin preverlo, un suspiro profundo. A Draco le había empezado a gustar aquello, era la chica más… ¿Cómo decirlo…? ¿Inocente, tal vez? A la que se le había acercado. Entonces su curiosidad le ganó la partida, debía saberlo.

-¿Cómo es que no supiste que yo no era Weasley…?-Dijo sin soltarle ambas muñecas que le presionaba en contra de la pared y mirándole a los ojos, que le parecieron hermosos en aquel momento. Ella desvió su mirada al suelo y se mordió el labio inferior.

(…)

Estúpido Malfoy, estúpida suerte, estúpido encanto de aquel sangrelimpia aristocrático y presumido que no le dejaba moverse. ¿En serio quería que le respondiera aquella pregunta? No lo haría, aunque se mordiera los codos de curiosidad. Nunca había besado a Ron, y lo más cercano a una relación lo había tenido con Viktor Krum y jamás llegaron más lejos que ha besarse. No despegó su mirada del suelo y se estremeció cuando sintió que con una suave caricia le levantaban el mentón, aquellos ojos del color de las nubes en una tormenta hicieron que su corazón latiera más rápido si es que aquello era posible. Estúpidas hormonas, hacían que su cuerpo temblara frente a su peor enemigo y nada tenía que ver él que fuera un sexy y perfecto enemigo. Pensó que algún día ganaría la Orden de Merlín si creaba una poción para inhibirlas: genial, ahora su mente divagaba en estupideces.

-Confórmate con saber Malfoy, que era a él a quien esperaba…-dijo tratando de recuperar su compostura aun con la mano del muchacho en su cara.

-Muy a tu pesar no soy idiota Granger, y sé que Weasley no ha tenido el placer de estar tan cerca de ti como yo lo he estado…-¡Maldito engreído! ¡Lo asesinaría…si tuviera la varita a la mano! Otra suave caricia se deslizó desde su mentón hasta su cuello, seguía bajando lentamente llegando a su pecho hasta que lo detuvo apartando su mano con brusquedad. Hermione no tenía ni idea de cuán gracioso le parecía todo aquello al rubio.

-¿Y qué hay de ti Malfoy…? ¿Merodeas por los baños del colegio hasta encontrar una víctima…?-sonrió burlona y aún mas al ver el desconcierto en la cara del joven que evidentemente no se esperaba aquella pregunta. Pero como si de una máscara se tratase su rostro volvió destilar frialdad y una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus delgados labios a la vez que desviaba los ojos.

-De hecho y aunque no sea de tu incumbencia, esperaba a alguien…es decir, espero a alguien pues aun no ha llegado…y para mi grata sorpresa te encontré a ti aquí…aunque debo hacerte la aclaración, mi linda sangresucia, que no supe que eras tú cuando llegué…-volvió a posar sus ojos grises sobre los suyos. ¿Había alucinado acaso o Malfoy la había llamado _mi linda sangresucia…_? Si obviaba lo de sangresucia podía llegar a ser incluso un halago, un halago de la boca de uno de los chicos más guapos y exigentes de la escuela y… ¡¿En qué demonios creía que estaba pensando?! ¡La había llamado sangresucia otra vez! Ya la estaban trastornando esos ojos.

-Creo que no fui la única a la que plantaron esta mañana… ¿Cómo se siente principito…que una mujer no ceda a tus encantos?

(…)

Debía ser una broma. ¿Era posible que Granger le hablara de tal manera? ¿Y bajo qué autoridad moral si estaba que se derretía en sus brazos? La verdad nunca pensó que bajo aquel uniforme se ocultara tamaña belleza, belleza que no iba a dejar escapar en ese momento por tan tonto reproche.

-La verdad, es que debemos aprovechar y juntar estas dos soledades en las que nos hemos sumergido…-comentó riendo un poco. Ella no se lo creyó, pero era muy tarde para tratar de escapar porque él se lo iba a impedir. Agarró fuertemente sus manos y la presionó contra el muro, ella dejo escapar un ligero gemido que bien podía ser de dolor o de placer, pero no se molestó en averiguarlo, porque aunque no lo reconociera estaba que se moría por volver a besar aquellos labios que le sabían mejor que cualquier otro par que hubiese probado antes. Al acercar su cara al rostro de Granger pudo sentir aquel penetrante olor de jazmines y vainilla, todo el baño estaba inundado de esas fragancias de una forma casi escandalosa pero con el tiempo se estaba acostumbrando. Con un hábil movimiento apartó la toalla del cuerpo de la joven y dejo que la suya cayera al suelo, la besó esperando un intento de rechazo al menos, pero al parecer ella lo quería tanto como él. Comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente, primero la espalda, luego su cuello, después bajo su cabello…tan torpemente, tan inocentemente que le mandaba una fuerte corriente eléctrica tras cada roce. Ni siquiera Pansy había logrado hacerlo sentir así y eso ya era decir mucho.

(…)

Estaban desnudos otra vez, besándose cada tanto, sin dejar de acariciarse…no podía pensar con claridad, y no le importaba usar para desahogar sus penas a aquel que se las había causado. ¡Inaceptable viniendo de una de las alumnas más brillantes de Hogwarts del último siglo!...pero la verdad en ese momento aquello no le parecía tan relevante. Estaba por completo concentrada en aquel rubio platinado que desde su primer año le había hecho la vida imposible a ella y a sus amigos…No, definitivamente no le importaba. Y decidió dejar de pensar en tantas estupideces carentes de lógica cuando un chirrido inesperado dejó que entrara un poco de luz al lugar y los dejó por completo paralizados. Hermione la pudo ver cuando cruzó la puerta y esta se cerró tras ella, que sin saber que hacer avanzó un poco hacia ellos. Malfoy no se movía pues al parecer esperaba lo peor, que fue exactamente lo que sucedió: una de las manos de la furibunda Pansy Parkinson haló a Malfoy por un brazo apartándolo de ella y girándolo para verle la cara mientras con la otra le estampaba una fuerte cachetada.

-¡¡Draco Malfoy!! ¡¡ ¿Qué demonios crees que haces con esa sangresucia?!

(…)

Le tomó un poco por sorpresa el sentir la puerta a sus espaldas, supo que era ella pues nunca había faltado a alguno de sus encuentros. Fue básico y estúpido de su parte dejar que pasara, y estaba consiente que había sido una idiotez dejarse llevar por lo que le inspiró Granger: Debió haber supuesto que Pansy aparecería tarde o temprano.

-¡¡ ¿Tenía que ser una sangresucia?!-gritaba Pansy descontrolada-¡¡Y no cualquier sangresucia asquerosa: Granger!! ¡¡La Comelibros Mojigata de Granger!! ¡¡ ¿Qué te sucede Draco?!

Él se hacía el de los oídos sordos, no le prestaba la más mínima atención y las palabras se deslizaban sobre él como si fuera impermeable a ellas. Se agachó, recogió la toalla y se la enrollo sobre su cuerpo dejando nuevamente al descubierto su torso. No fue lo suficientemente detallista como para notar que Granger ya no estaba ahí, se había movido a buscar sus cosas cerca de los cubículos.

-¡¡ No eres más que un sucio traidor a la sangre Draco!!-gritó Pansy golpeándole en el pecho. Él agarró fuertemente su mano y por primera vez desde que había llegado le habló:

-No te atrevas a llamarme traidor…o lo lamentarás Pansy…-dijo impregnando con el más profundo desprecio cada una de sus palabras. Ella se soltó de su agarre y lo miró furiosa:

-¡¡No te atrevas a amenazarme Draco Malfoy!!-y luego tras un rato de mirarlo a los ojos añadió llena de sed de venganza-… ¡Espera que todos se enteren de lo que hacías en el baño con la sangresucia inmunda de Granger! ¡Ya veras y…!

Él ya no la escuchaba a pesar que seguía gritando a todo pulmón cómo le contaría a todo el castillo que lo había encontrado con Granger en el baño de prefectos. La soltó alarmado, ella tenía razón, no quería ni imaginar lo que sucedería si todo el colegio se enterara de lo que había pasado. ¡Su padre lo mataría! Fue entonces cuando escuchó una voz que gritó cerca de ellos:

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Cállate Parkinson!-ambos se giraron a verla-¡No te atrevas a llamarme otra vez sangresucia!

-¡Oh! Pero si es la inmunda, fea y poco agraciada _sangresucia_ de Granger… ¿Qué tal la pasaste disfrutando una fantasía imposible para ti…? Digo la verdad no sé que le pasó a Draco…pero seguro tan sólo fue un lapsus…jamás se fijaría en una _sangresucia _asquerosa como tú…

Draco miró fijamente a la Gryffindor, tenía la misma cara que ponía cuando Snape la reprendía, o cuando Potter sacaba una nota mayor a la suya en Pociones…La chica sexy de hacía unos momentos había desaparecido y le daba paso a una adolescente enojada a punto de vengarse.

-Te dije que no lo volvieras a hacer…y lo hiciste dos veces…-y añadió con furia mirando a Draco antes de que Pansy pudiera abrir la boca-Si no puedes controlar la boca de tu novia desquiciada, lo haré yo…

-¡¿De qué hablas _sangresu_…?!-alcanzó a exclamar Pansy antes de…

-¡¡_Petrificus Totalus_!!-un rayo impactó en ella y cayó rígida como una tabla al suelo a los pies de un impresionado Draco. Él dirigió una mirada espantado hacia Granger que suspiraba y se quitaba unos cuantos mechones de cabello de la cara-Mucho mejor…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-

_**Muy largo? O así estan bien? Espero que les haya gustado y prometo actualizar tan pronto me deje la u.**_

_**Ahora:**_

_**Pau tanamachi Malfoy: **__**Esperoque lo sigas hasta el final! Y tranquis que no espero tener que cambiar bruscamente la personalidad de nadie.**_

_**lenn.black:**__**Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te guste mi fic! Y no siempre Mione será la víctima jejeje**_

_**Sealiah:**__** Muchas gracias y no te preocupes que ya recibiran su merecido... jeje**_

_**drajer: **__**jeje todavía tenemos Draco malo para rato...y aunque soy bastante empalagosa prefiero al Draco original**_...

_**maring:**__** Te dejé para el final pero ni te omaginas la alegría que me dio al ver mi primer Review!! Gracias!!**_

_**Bueno, creo que eso era todo espero que me dejen muchos, muchos más Reviews!!**_

**_Londony_**


	6. Borrando la Evidencia

_**Hola una vez más! Estoy muy contenta por todos los reviews que me han dejado y espero que me dejen muchos más en este capítulo n.n**_

_**Esta semana que pasó ocurrieron cosas interesantes...Cumplió años el ratón de biblioteca favorito de todos, Hermione Granger; también cumplió años Tom Felton que protagoniza el rol de mi adorado Draco Malfoy en las películas; y finalmente en mi querido país Colombia celebramos la frívola y comercial fecha del Amor y la Amistad. ¿Por qué en septiembre?-se preguntaran muchos-¿No es el 14 de febrero acaso? Yo les respondo: Sí, así es. Pero en mi país solemos llevarle la contraria al resto del mundo y hacer todo al revés. Pues bien, los comerciantes decidieron que debían inventar una fecha especial en septiembre pues no pasa nada que deba celebrarse...O eso creen ellos, ignoran que todos los primeros de septiembre nos cae una nostalgia a algunos que nunca llegamos a recibir aquella carta y sabemos que el tren está partiendo sin nosotros...jejeje**_

_**Volviendo a lo nuestro, vamos a ver que hacen Draco (lol) y Hermione para callar a Pansy...**_

**_Ah! Se me olvidaba Harry Potter, Todos sus Personajes, Lugares y todo lo demás son una marca registrada de nuestra querida J.K Rowling y... de Warner Bros, para la gran desgracia de nosotros los fans._**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_  
**

**6**

**BORRANDO LA EVIDENCIA**

Un silencio pesado cayó sobre la habitación. Draco contemplaba pasmado a Pansy petrificada a sus pies y no podía unir dos palabras con lógica en su cabeza: ahí estaba frente a él la molesta sangresucia sabelotodo a la que siempre había odiado, muy tranquila agarrando su melena castaña en una alta cola de caballo después de haber hechizado a su amiga. Después de unos instantes pudo murmurar:

-¿Qué hiciste…?-la miraba desconcertado, estaba asustado pero su rostro no lo demostraba. La verdad no tenía la más remota intención de quedar como Pansy. La castaña lo miró y bufó desesperada, se acercó a él y señaló a la Slytherin:

-_Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos Clase 1_, página 247, el _Petrificus Totalus_ o hechizo petrificador: Hace que quien lo reciba pierda la capacidad de moverse o sostenerse por sí mismo, sin embargo conserva el sentido de la vista y de la escucha.

Lo dijo muy seria pero muy dentro de sí trataba de contener una carcajada, Malfoy le dirigió una mirada fría cargada de rabia lo que le hizo reír casi inconscientemente.

-Ya lo sé…-dijo arrastrando las palabras con desprecio y recobrando su compostura-Sólo deshazlo para poder irnos de aquí…

-¡Caray Malfoy! ¡Qué mala memoria tienes!-comenzó Hermione burlona-Si mal no recuerdo, Pansy quería contarle a todo el castillo de nuestro…-Se calló de repente. Podía burlarse todo lo que quisiera de Malfoy, pero a ella tampoco le gustaría que Parkinson abriera la boca. Draco notó en el rostro de la joven su preocupación y decidió arremeter en su contra.

-¿Por qué no sigues Granger…?-dijo a la vez que una ligera sonrisa de triunfo se dibujaba en su boca-Creí que tenías muchas ganas de restregarme en la cara las intenciones de Pansy… ¡Claro! Pero a tu comadreja cobarde y a san Potter no les gustaría enterarse de lo que hace su amiguita inocente por las mañanas…

Hermione se enfureció y se acercó rápidamente a él poniendo la varita nuevamente en su cuello, sus ojos destellaron de rabia y estuvo a punto de cometer una locura. Su subconsciente le gritó que se calmara y recordara que debía hallar una solución para el problema de la boca floja de Parkinson…suspiró para tranquilizarse y se alejó de Malfoy. Él, al ver lo que ella hacía, sonrió arrogante.

-Te salvaste Malfoy…sólo porque…-dijo mientras continuaba echándose hacia atrás.

-Sólo porque aun estas muy agradecida por lo bien que te hice sentir hace un rato…-susurró acercándose a la castaña. Hermione alzó una mano para abofetearlo pero él fue más rápido y se lo impidió. Tomó con fuerza su muñeca y la acercó nuevamente a él rodeando con su otro brazo la cintura de la joven.-Vamos sangresucia…no lo niegues…

-¡Escúchame bien, maldito hurón asqueroso! -dijo zafándose de su agarre y apuntándole nuevamente con la varita-¡Si aprecias un poco tu integridad física te recomiendo que no intentes acercarte a mí otra vez! ¡Ahora ponte a pensar qué vamos a hacer con tu noviecita!

En el rostro de Draco se dibujó media sonrisa, sabía que en el fondo ese no era el deseo de Granger, pero tenía razón en cuanto a Pansy. ¡Un momento! ¿La había llamado _su noviecita_?

-¿Estás celosa Granger…?-dijo arrastrando con burla cada sílaba-Tranquila…Pansy no es mi novia…-Hermione dejó salir un bufido de desesperación. No le importaba lo que Malfoy tenía para decir, caminaba de un lado para otro golpeándose suavemente la sien con su varita. Necesitaba pensar como callarle la boca a Parkinson, pero sólo se le venían cosas muy drásticas a la mente.

-¡Vamos Malfoy!-dijo perdiendo la paciencia y mirando casi implorante al chico que se había sentado en el suelo tras quince minutos de observarla andar de aquí para allá sin decirle nada. Clavó sus ojos grises como el acero en la Gryffindor que estaba empezando a mostrar algo de debilidad- ¡Ayúdame a pensar! ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer para que esta víbora llena de veneno no abra la boca?!

Señaló a Pansy que giró sus ojos hacia ella y la miró fijamente. Draco dejó salir una sonrisa, aquel comentario le había hecho mucha gracia.

-No lo sé ratoncito de biblioteca, tú eres la estudiante brillante aquí…-dejó escapar sin preverlo. Se arrepintió al instante de sus palabras pues Hermione lo miraba sorprendida y con un dejo de felicidad en los ojos. Volteó su rostro a otro lado y cruzó los brazos enfadado-Tal vez con un _Juramento Inquebrantable_…

Hermione no podía salir de su asombro, Malfoy le había hecho un cumplido. Se reprendió a sí misma pues comprendió que debía tener pintada una sonrisa bastante bobalicona en el rostro. A propósito o no, él le había bajado la agresividad a la conversación así que decidió seguirle la corriente.

-Sabes, o al menos supongo que lo sabes, que un _Juramento Inquebrantable_ no puede hacerse en contra de la voluntad de una de las partes. Sigue pensando…pues tengo que admitir que no eres tan malo como pensaba, leí el ensayo que hiciste para Flitwick y la tarea de Pociones, no estaban nada mal…

Draco se volvió sorprendido hacia Hermione, a pesar que de que su rostro no denotaba ninguna expresión, no cabía en sí de su asombro por las palabras de la chica. Se detuvo un segundo a mirar los ojos cafés de Granger, pero desvió la vista rápidamente. La situación era bastante absurda: en ese momento debía estar encima de la prefecta perfecta de Gryffindor haciéndola gemir de placer para después alejarse de ella e inventar una forma nueva de fastidiarla por eso; pero no, estaba sentado en el suelo junto a su mejor amiga petrificada tratando de pensar en una forma de que ésta no abriera la boca, de que se olvidara de lo que había visto…

-¡¡Eso es!!-gritó de repente poniéndose de pie, la toalla se deslizó peligrosamente por un costado de su cadera. Detalle que Hermione no pasó por alto- ¡Debemos hacer que Pansy se olvide de lo que vio! Listo Granger, querías una buena idea, ya te la di.

-¿De qué hablas…?-dijo comenzando a alarmarse porque Malfoy no hacía nada para evitar la caída de lo único que llevaba encima-No podemos lanzarle un hechizo desmemorizador así nada más…Es complicado…y difícil…y complejo…y…-No podía concentrarse si Malfoy seguía dando vueltas alrededor de Pansy mientras su toalla se deslizaba cada vez más abajo. Volvió a pellizcarse en las mejillas fuertemente, agradeció a Merlín porque él no la vio.

-¿Ya te cansaste de hallar sinónimos…?-dijo acercándose a ella sólo para darse cuenta de lo nerviosa que la ponía su cercanía. Sonrió arrogante, sabía que el leve temblor de la chica no tenía nada que ver con el miedo a realizar un encantamiento. Puso sus manos en la cintura de Hermione haciéndola temblar un poco, acercó su rostro al de ella y cuando estaba a sólo milímetros de besarla se detuvo por miedo de volver a perder el control de la situación-¿Vas a lanzarle el hechizo a Pansy o no? No tengo todo el día…

Ella se soltó una vez más de su agarre y sostuvo fuerte su varita. No iba dejar que aquel hurón malintencionado le ganara la partida. Le sonrió malvadamente a Malfoy que retrocedió inconscientemente, él ya había visto varias veces esa expresión en su cara y nunca había vaticinado algo bueno.

-Lamento estar haciéndote perder el tiempo mi querido Malfoy…-dijo sin escuchar muy bien lo que decía-Pero estoy sopesando la posibilidad de no hacer uno sino dos hechizos desmemorizadores…

-No te atreverías…-dijo Draco retrocediendo aun más pero al ver la decidida cara de Hermione decidió bajar la guardia por su propio bien-Granger…eh… ¿Por…favor?-Estas últimas palabras se le atragantaron en la garganta y por la expresión de su rostro parecía que las escupía con asco. Esto le causó mucha gracia a Hermione que comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Cuando se pudo recuperar le extendió su mano derecha a Draco y le dijo solemnemente:

-Está bien, prometo no desmemorizarte y guardar este secreto si tú también prometes no contarle nada a nadie sobre este desafortunado episodio.- Draco tomó su mano y la estrechó con fuerza. Ninguno de los dos supo que el otro también había sentido esa fuerte corriente eléctrica cruzar su cuerpo de arriba abajo.

-Lo prometo, aunque es bastante innecesario. No tenía intenciones de contarle a nadie mi encuentro con una sangresucia en el baño.-Hermione miró nuevamente a los ojos del chico y sintió que esas dos esferas grises le perforaban. Bufó indignada y puso los ojos en blanco, había sido tonto de su parte el creer que Malfoy podía ser cortés con ella tan sólo una vez. Alistó su varita y apuntó a Pansy que por dentro se revolcaba de furia e impotencia. No podía creer todo lo que se habían dicho enfrente de ella, tal vez si se concentraba lo suficiente podría evitar que el hechizo cumpliera su cometido. Draco Malfoy se las iba a pagar, bueno, si recordaba algo de aquello…la sangresucia estaba a punto de abrir la boca para pronunciar el hechizo cuando de repente…

-Hermione…-ella se volteó atónita hacia Draco, la había llamado por su nombre y ahora se acercaba nuevamente a ella-quisiera pedirte un favor…

Se volvió de gelatina, ¡¿Por qué era tan difícil resistirse a los ojos de Draco Malfoy?! ¡¿Por qué era tan difícil si hasta la noche anterior lo consideraba (y en ese momento lo seguía considerando) la persona más despreciable de este planeta?! Se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella y le tomó nuevamente por la cintura, sus rostros se acercaron frente a los ojos de una pasmada Pansy que de por sí ya no podía moverse.

-¿Qué…qué quieres…?-dijo dejando caer sus brazos atrás del cuello de Draco, abrazándolo y con esto haciendo sonreír al rubio. Su cuerpo se movía solo y su parte racional la había abandonado por completo. Sabía que todo acabaría apenas dejara esa habitación, por lo que al menos aquella mañana surrealista debía tener un final digno de tamañas locuras. Aunque no lo aceptara estaba dispuesta a besar a Malfoy una vez más, la había hecho sentir como nadie lo había hecho jamás y la verdad no le importaba que tuvieran que seguir peleando e ignorándose de ahí en adelante si todo tenía un término, por decirlo de alguna manera, satisfactorio…

-Una despedida que valga la pena…-dijo Draco justo antes de besarla una vez más. Profunda, cálida y traviesamente…acariciando su rostro olvidando casi por completo el estatus de sangre de su dulce acompañante. Pero claro, él era Draco Malfoy y no había sido noble su intención. Si la había llamado por su nombre había sido sólo para hacerla bajar la guardia y poder acercarse a ella. Si bien era cierto que quería besar a Granger una vez más (por motivos que no deseaba conocer), quería también que Pansy los viera y se le estrujara el corazón de dolor por haberse atrevido a retarlo. No le importaba que no lo fuera a recordar después, el dolor que le estaba causando en ese momento era suficiente venganza para él: por lo de ese día y por lo de Daphne también. Movió sutilmente su pierna por entre la abertura de la toalla de Granger, era una venganza bastante agradable.

Se separaron mientras Hermione, que se negaba a abrir los ojos, dejaba salir un casi imperceptible gemido causado por el contacto de la piel de sus piernas con la del Slytherin. Su conciencia le reprendía fuertemente porque ahora _sí _había besado a Draco Malfoy en sus cinco sentidos sabiendo que era _él_, porque había querido volver a hacerlo y porque no le había importado que fuera un maldito desgraciado que le hacía la vida imposible cada vez que se cruzaban.

Se alejó de él y miró a Pansy, se detuvo atenta en sus ojos: un par de esferas azules se ahogaban en una multitud de lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. La verdad le cayó encima como un duchazo de agua helada, Malfoy (que seguía siendo aquel ser frío, despreciable y ruin) la había utilizado para herir a Pansy por lo que le había hecho. De todo corazón haría lo que fuese posible para ayudar a aquella chica que sufría por aquel estúpido egocéntrico, y lo que haría sería borrarle tan dolorosos recuerdos.

-¡_Obliviate_!-dijo y luego sin pronunciar palabra le retiró el hechizo que la inmovilizaba. Pansy se sentó y dirigió alrededor una mirada vacía, miró a Draco y sonrió tontamente. Hermione se movió a los cubículos con sus cosas y se alistó para salir hasta su sala común. Malfoy también estaba vestido cuando salió, Pansy estaba aun atontada por el hechizo y se guindaba de su cuello a la vez que lo besaba.

-Te estaba esperando Granger…-dijo arrastrando las palabras con burla-Es nuestro secreto a partir de ahora…

Hermione lo miró con un profundo desprecio y por sonrisa esbozó una mueca:

-Así es Malfoy…ahora sólo espero que no te me vuelvas a acercar otra vez.

Y sin cruzar más palabras salió por la puerta rumbo a su sala común. Se sentía tonta y usada, todo otra vez por culpa de Malfoy. Apretó fuertemente el libro en contra de su pecho a la vez que cruzaba un tapiz para cortar camino, no podía sacarse a ese hurón estúpido de la cabeza. Le parecían imposibles todas las cosas que habían pasado y aun más aquellas que _casi_ habían pasado. Murmuró la contraseña a la señora gorda que le pregunto por qué tenía esa cara de tristeza un domingo tan temprano.

-"_Leo Fortis"_-repitió un poco enojada. Sin decir más nada el retrato se apartó y pudo entrar a la sala común. No sabía muy bien la hora, pero podía afirmar que faltaba un poco para las ocho y dentro de varios minutos el lugar se comenzaría a llenar de todos los que se alistaban para bajar a desayunar. Entonces divisó una figura pelirroja que yacía dormida sobre un gran sillón frente a la chimenea. Era Ron. Se le acercó muy despacio y le acarició el cabello. No se explicaba que podía hacer el ahí. El chico se despertó sobresaltado y gritó asustado:

-¡¡No, ya me despierto, ya llego!!-abrió los ojos espantado-¡Hermione! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Acabo de llegar a la sala común…estabas dormido… ¿Qué pasó?

-¡Oh, no! Lo que pasa es que…-dijo el muchacho comenzando a ponerse rojo-Yo…desperté…y recordé lo que habías dicho…y…quise hablar contigo…y creo que iba para el baño de los prefectos…-se frotó incomodo la nuca-para hablar contigo…claro…sólo eso y… ¡Creo que me quedé dormido antes de lograr salir de la sala común!

Hermione sonrió ante la confesión del muchacho. Se había levantado temprano (cosa que de por sí ya era una proeza) y lo más importante, había entendido lo que había querido decirle la mañana anterior. Sonrió y le acarició el cabello desordenándoselo un poco más, se sentó a su lado y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico. No supo cómo ni por qué pero de repente dejó de pensar en su encuentro accidentado con Draco Malfoy y cerró los ojos concentrándose sólo en las tiernas y suaves caricias que le daba el pelirrojo en su rostro y cabello.

-Hermione, ¿Eres tú quien huele así…?-susurró Ron a la vez que ella se incorporaba y lo miraba de frente bastante confundida-Huele a flores…y a dulce…pastel de vainilla tal vez…

Ella movió su cabeza negativamente, no sentía tal olor. Acercó un mechón de su cabello a su nariz y aspiró fuertemente: pudo sentir levemente una suave fragancia a vainilla y jazmines…no creía que el olor fuera tan fuerte como para que su despistado amigo lo sintiera, sin embargo le dijo que era por el baño y que subiera a arreglarse para luego bajar a desayunar todos juntos.

Hermione subió a su habitación y puso su libro suavemente sobre la mesita de noche, vio que Lavender no estaba en su cama por lo que supuso que se estaba bañando. Comenzó a vestirse y al terminar comenzó sin mucho esfuerzo a tratar de peinar su cabello. Luego de un rato sintió que Parvati se movió entre sus sábanas y suspiró hondamente. La chica se sentó en su cama y exclamó al verla:

-¡Buenos días, Hermione! ¡Qué bien huele!-respiró profundamente y continuó-Flores… ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu nuevo perfume…?

La chica se sorprendió mucho, ya era la segunda persona que se lo decía. Antes de poder responder algo Lavender salió del baño saludando alegremente y se detuvo de repente:

-¡Pero qué fragancia tan deliciosa! Hermione, ¿Eres tú…?

-Eh…sí, pero no es un perfume…son sólo los geles del baño de los prefectos…-dijo poniéndose de pie. Las chicas le miraron un poco incrédulas, el olor era demasiado fuerte como para decir que era sólo un jabón. Hermione escapó antes de que comenzarán a atragantarla a preguntas y después de bajar la escalera se encontró con Harry y Ron que la esperaban en la sala común. Muchas personas giraron sus rostros a ella cuando entró, cosa que le molestó bastante.

-¿Por qué todos me miran…?-susurró Hermione a sus amigos a la vez que se dirigían a cruzar el agujero del retrato.

-No lo sé, pero puede ser porque tan pronto llegaste tu perfume llenó el lugar…-comentó Harry dándole paso-A propósito Hermione, hueles muy bien…

-Si alguien vuelve a mencionar eso, voy lanzarle una maldición… ¿Es que comúnmente huelo mal…?-dijo comenzando a desesperarse, colocándose en medio de sus dos amigos y tomándolos a cada uno por un brazo. Los chicos pusieron los ojos en blanco, sería un largo camino hasta el comedor.

(…)

Cuando llegaron a las mazmorras ya Pansy estaba más lúcida, por lo que preguntaba insistentemente por qué estaba fuera de su cama. Draco estaba al borde de un colapso, y tan pronto entraron a la sala común le dijo a Pansy que se arreglara para subir a desayunar. Cuando la chica se fue, suspiró sonoramente y se dispuso a ir a su habitación cuando escuchó una voz suave que le hablaba desde un sillón frente a la chimenea.

-Draco, volvieron bastante rápido esta mañana…-Theodore le habló sin ni siquiera mirarlo, estaba bastante concentrado en la lectura de un libro bastante pesado.

-Theo…siempre pasando desapercibido…-dijo arrastrando las palabras enojado. Su compañero alzó la vista de las páginas y le dirigió una sonrisa burlona.

-En todo caso…algo debió pasar.-Dijo devolviendo sus ojos al libro-No es normal que tus encuentros terminen tan pronto, no esperaba verte hasta mediodía…-pasó una hoja suavemente-Espero que no arriesgues demasiado en lo que estás haciendo…-Logró ponerlo nervioso, apretó con fuerza el espaldar de un sillón mullido que estaba frente a él. Era imposible que lo supiera, enarcó una ceja. ¿Sería posible que alguien…? Entonces el pelinegro continuó al ver de reojo la reacción de su amigo-…En sea lo que fuese que estés haciendo.

-Maldito Nott y maldita tu costumbre de hablar como si pudieras leer los pensamientos…-murmuró Draco con furia logrando arrancar una nueva sonrisa de Theodore-Las cosas con Pansy se arruinaron pues se presentó un…problema…

-Bien, espero que _tu_ problema…-dijo pasando otra hoja sin dignarse a mirar a su amigo-deje de colocarse tanto perfume…-Theodore no pudo contener más la risa que dejó escapar al tiempo que fijaba los ojos en su amigo que le miraba confundido.

-¿De qué mierda estás hablando…?-dijo Draco ya furioso y acercándose a su amigo dispuesto a hacerlo hablar como fuese pero no era necesario presionarlo mucho pues el muchacho continuó sin ser obligado:

-¿Vas a negar Draco Malfoy, que estabas con otra chica cuando Pansy llegó a su cita?-dijo conteniendo un poco la risa. Él apenas comprendía, era imposible que se supiera algo: sólo él y la sangresucia lo sabían todo. Pero entonces Theodore se encargó de aclarárselo-Apestas a perfume de mujer y ese no es el de Pansy…

Draco no lo sabía, aunque se esforzó los siguientes instantes hasta no oler su brazo profundamente no pudo sentir aquella fragancia: jazmines y un poco de vainilla. Se extrañó un poco, eran los geles de baño que había usado Granger pero no creía que aquellos aromas fueran tan fuertes como para cruzar la habitación.

-Entonces conoces bien el aroma de Pansy…Nott.-dijo para desviar la conversación de aquel punto peligroso y tratando de sonar acusador. El muchacho le dirigió una mirada bastante indiferente y continuó la lectura de su libro.

-Tal vez…Malfoy.-dijo moviendo sus ojos lentamente por las líneas-Pero no sería de caballeros hablar de eso ahora…más bien te recomendaría que te dieras un baño y te quitaras ese olor de encima…

Para romper el incomodo silencio que cayó sobre los dos muchachos llegó Blaise corriendo de su habitación, al parecer se dirigía a desayunar.

-Buenos días…-dijo pero se detuvo de repente-Draco…es bastante temprano para que estés aquí…-y continuó burlón alzando una ceja-¿No soportaste el ritmo de Pansy…?

-¡Me agradaría saber por qué al parecer todo el mundo sabe que me iba a encontrar con ella!-dijo casi gritando y atrayendo la atención de un par de chiquillas de segundo que llegaban a la sala común de los dormitorios.

-Creo…-comentó Theodore pasando una hoja-que tal vez no todo el mundo lo sabe, quizás a no todo el mundo le interese tu vida, Draco.

-Pues yo lo sé, y estoy seguro que toda la casa de Slytherin también, porque Pansy te exhibe como un trofeo y pregona a los cuatro vientos cada uno de sus encuentros…-dijo Blaise riendo. Malfoy clavó sus ojos grises llenos de furia en él lo que hizo que se calmara un poco para seguir-Pero todos sabemos que es una tonta…Draco Malfoy nunca dejará sus andanzas… Eh...Theo, ¿Qué es lo que huele así…?

La sonrisa que Draco había tenido hasta unos segundos antes por las últimas palabras de su amigo se borró ante aquella pregunta. Frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos. Theodore apartó la mirada de su libro y miró burlón a Blaise:

-Ese es el perfume de la nueva amiga de Draco…-no pudo evitar comenzar a reír junto con el moreno.- ¿Jazmines y vainilla…quizás?

- ¡Ya cállense par de estúpidos…!-dijo con furia-¡No tengo porque darles explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer!-se retiró hacia su cuarto para tratar de quitarse aquel aroma que no sentía y gritó hacia sus amigos desde lo lejos-¡Y no es ningún perfume! ¡Es sólo el jabón del baño de los prefectos!

Bajó de su habitación tras darse una ducha y para su sorpresa sus dos amigos lo esperaban aun en la sala común para ir a desayunar juntos. Muchos de los que estaban en la sala común voltearon sus rostros hacia él cuando llegó, miró a sus amigos y sin decir palabra estos se pusieron de pie y lo siguieron. Ya estaba cruzando la puerta cuando en medio de una carcajada Blaise preguntó sin poderse contener:

-¿En serio te bañaste otra vez Draco…?-dijo ahogado en medio de risas-¡Parece que no se quita con el agua!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**¿Qué tal? Les gustó? Me lo dicen en los Reviews...Así como que creen que pasa con el nuevo aroma que ostenta nuestra pareja favorita...Muajaja!**_

_**A: loca anonima O, the dreamy one, Barcelo, Jules, silviota, Edna ¡Bienvenidas(os)! Y espero que les siga gustando!  
**_

_**Ya saben, espero sus comentarios!**_

**_Londony S._**


	7. Jazmines y Vainilla

**_Hola una vez más! Sé que es pronto pero aquí les dejo el capitulo que terminé este fin de semana...No me gustó mucho la verdad, pero el próximo lo campensará :p Tengo sueñito y por eso no dejo más notas...sólo espero sus Reviews...muchos Reviews..._**

_**Ah! Se me olvidaba Harry Potter, Todos sus Personajes, Lugares y todo lo demás son una marca registrada de nuestra querida J.K Rowling y... de Warner Bros, para la gran desgracia de nosotros los fans.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  


**7**

**JAZMINES Y VAINILLA**

El desayuno fue bastante desagradable para ambos. Bueno, se podría decir que no sólo para ellos, sino también para quienes los rodeaban y comenzaban a sentir nauseas por aquel embriagante olor. Hermione pensaba que Draco tenía algo que ver con eso, acuchillaba los huevos revueltos y trinchaba las inocentes salchichas como si tuviesen la culpa de que ella fuera el centro de atención de la mesa Gryffindor. Maldecía en voz baja y sonreía falsamente cuando alguien le preguntaba por aquel aroma, Ginny era la única que enarcaba una ceja escéptica y esperaba el momento correcto para interrogar a su amiga.

Por su parte Draco no la estaba pasando mejor, no sólo Theo y Blaise pensaban que su olor era producto de una nueva aventura, todo el que se le acercaba estaba seguro de ello, sobretodo Pansy que lo miraba de soslayo con furia y preparaba mentalmente un discurso para cuando acabara el desayuno. Siempre le había gustado ser el centro de atención, pero no precisamente por oler a florecitas, estaba furioso y nadie en su mesa osaba siquiera a dirigirle la palabra por temor a la respuesta. Fue entonces cuando unas chicas de Ravenclaw pasaron cerca de él rumbo a su mesa, suspiraron al sentir el dulce aroma, rieron como tontas y cuchichearon entre ellas. Era demasiado, dejó caer sonoramente su taza de té sobre la mesa y se fue de allí enojado. No sabía muy bien para donde ir, pero sabía que debía ser lejos, pues dejó a más de uno con la boca abierta por esa repentina demostración de mal humor. Sonrió complacido a la vez que caminaba hacia el exterior del castillo con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro, ya todos debían saber que había algo que molestaba al Príncipe de Slytherin y más de una lo buscaría para tratar de contentarlo.

Cuando Hermione terminó de desayunar fue arrastrada por Ginny a la sombra de un árbol en la orilla del lago. Resopló un poco y respingó la nariz, aquel olor la estaba enloqueciendo. Su amiga se sentó junto al tronco del árbol y miró las suaves ondas que la brisa creaba sobre el lago. La pelirroja bufó desesperada y se tumbó junto a Hermione bruscamente, ésta la miró extrañada y alzó una ceja a la vez que sonreía burlona. Supuso que su rostro con aquella expresión, se debía estar pareciendo al de cierta serpiente rastrera en la que no quería pensar, así que le sonrió sinceramente a Ginny y volvió a mirar al lago.

-¿No piensas decirme lo que pasa?-reclamó Ginny a la vez que ella volteaba nuevamente a mirarla-¿Crees que soy tonta y me creo eso del gel de baño?-La chica sonaba bastante molesta así que Hermione decidió que sería prudente hablar y tal vez darle una que otra explicación que la perspicaz chica Weasley creía que merecía. Se cuestionó mentalmente, era su mejor amiga, _sí _se las merecía. Comenzó a jugar con la hierba y a mirar fijamente sus zapatillas, comenzó a hablar en voz muy baja.

-Fui al baño de prefectos esta mañana…-dijo suspirando, Ginny la miraba con interés-Tu hermano no llegó, se quedó dormido en la sala común…-sonrió inconscientemente-Pero no estuve sola ese tiempo…-Ginny sorprendida se llevó las manos a la boca y ahogó una expresión de asombro. No comprendía lo que su amiga le decía, o más bien, sí lo comprendía y de ahí su sorpresa.

-¿Qué…? ¿Con quién…?-musitó la pelirroja cuando pudo hablar. Hermione la miró, no quería seguir. Se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, más bien se sentía culpable. Sí, definitivamente no se arrepentía. Malfoy le acarició hasta hacerla sentir en el cielo, sus besos la transportaron a un mundo paralelo en el que lo único que sentía era el más profundo placer y… se estremeció de tal manera al recordar que se obligó a pensar que ese maldito hurón era la principal causa de sus desgracias. Suspiró sonoramente y abrió la boca para responder cuando aquella promesa asaltó su mente.

-¡Oh, Ginny! ¡No puedo decirlo!-dijo con pena mientras la pelirroja fruncía el ceño y apretaba la boca, Hermione al verlo se apresuró a decirle-¡Claro que confío en ti! ¡Pero hice una promesa solemnemente…y no puedo romperla!

Ginny no quedó para nada contenta con aquello, por eso decidió mirar a su amiga y reprocharle aquello. Sin embargo al ver sus ojos algo vidriosos se tragó su propia frustración y se comportó nuevamente como la cómplice que le gustaba ser:

-Bien, si no me puedes decir _por ahora_ quien es aquel, me puedes por lo menos explicar que fue lo que hizo para que te olvidaras tan rápido de mi hermano y para que no te pudieras quitar ese olor empalagoso de encima…-Le sonrió a su amiga que valoró mucho aquel gesto. Comenzó a sonrojarse y Ginny empezó a reír-Hermione, Hermione… ¿Qué hiciste que tus mejillas están tan coloradas…?

-Yo no me olvidado de Ron…-musitó la castaña apesadumbrada.

-Tranquila Mione, sólo estoy molestando ¡Pero cuéntame de una vez que fue lo que pasó!

-Yo…bueno…él…-dijo bajando la mirada nuevamente a sus zapatillas y jugando con la suave hierba entre sus dedos, sonrió tontamente al recordar a Malfoy y sus ojos hipnotizantes. Se calló pensando que no podía reír y recordar a Malfoy al tiempo: era absurdo. Ginny la apremió a seguir a la vez que la agitaba por los hombros-Él entró a la tina…cuando yo estaba ahí…este era el aroma del agua…pero no sé porque huelo así… y… y nos besamos pero sólo porque…

Ginny se paró de un brinco del suelo y gritó de emoción. Caminaba de aquí para allá sacando conclusiones, haciendo conjeturas, suspirando de tanto en tanto; estaba realmente emocionada.

-…Es definitivamente un prefecto, sólo ustedes conocen la contraseña de ese lugar. ¡¿Cómo dejaste que te besara?! Y fue en la tina… ¡Por Merlín, Hermione estaban desnudos! Tú que me dices que vaya más despacio con los chicos, que es sólo para darle celos a Harry y… ¡Te besas con un desconocido! ¡Un momento! ¡No fue sólo un beso! ¡Un chico no se contenta con eso! ¡Con semejante oportunidad…! ¡Hermione! ¡Tú y él…!

La castaña le permitió seguir con su monólogo hasta ese momento, en el que estuvo a punto de gritar aquella aberración. Se puso de pie de un brinco y movió enfermizamente su cabeza a ambos lados, a la vez que negaba con las manos.

-¡Claro que no Ginny! ¡Yo jamás haría nada con Ma….!-se llevó las manos a la boca alarmada, casi lo dice. Ginny esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo, se acercó a la chica acosándola burlona. La señalaba con un dedo índice y le presionaba con fuerza en la mitad del pecho haciéndola retroceder asustada.

-¡Ajá!-la empujó un poco-¡Casi lo haces!-una vez más-¡¿Ma…?!-otro paso hacia atrás de la castaña-¡Dímelo, Hermione Jane Granger!

-¡¡AAAAGGGHHHH!!

-¡¡Hermione!!-Gritó Ginny al ver como su amiga se sumergía en las aguas del lago. Habían olvidado que estaban en la orilla y ahora la chica gritaba al ver que su amiga no salía a flote. Pedía ayuda desesperadamente y por suerte alguien pasaba por ahí en aquel momento…

(…)

Había salido del comedor con una carta en su bolsillo, su padre le había pedido que le escribiera cada semana y este era apenas el segundo domingo en Hogwarts. Suspiró sonoramente y se dedicó a pasear un poco por el exterior del castillo. Pensaba en los deberes que tenía que hacer, en que tenía que terminara de leer aquel libro y…en ese par de ojos azules que tenía por completo prohibidos por su propia dueña. Suspiró otra vez. Se estaba acercando al lago, pateó una pequeña roca y levantó la cabeza sólo para ver como una criatura pelirroja se agitaba en la orilla. Agudizó su oído, podría ser la pobretona traidora a la sangre Weasley pero al parecer alguien se ahogaba y su conciencia (Sí, la tenía, a diferencia de muchos de sus compañeros de Casa) no le permitiría andar tranquilo por ahí. Corrió a la orilla y antes de que Weasley pudiera decirle algo se lanzó a las frías aguas del lago y sacó entre sus brazos a una asustada joven que, aunque no se estaba ahogando como él creía, había sido incapaz de salir de ahí por sí misma. Le rodeaba con fuerza el cuello y se sorprendió poco cuando vio entre sus brazos a una espantada Hermione Granger, eso lo supuso al ver a la chica Weasley a lo lejos. Lo que sí le sorprendió fue aquel intenso olor que llenó por completo su alrededor cuando la dejó sobre el césped. Se puso de pie y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás mirando con sus pálidos ojos verdes a las dos chicas sin decir palabra, la pelirroja abrazaba a la castaña mientras ésta, titiritando, materializaba dos frazadas. Aun sorprendida por haberse dado cuenta que su salvador era nada menos que una traicionera serpiente de Slytherin con una mano temblorosa le tendió al pelinegro y delgado joven una de las dos mantas. Él no sé recuperaba de su asombro, independientemente de haberle salvado el pellejo a Granger, lo desconcertaba el hecho de haber encontrado la fuente del persistente aroma que rodeaba a Draco. Tomó la frazada y se cubrió con ella a la vez que aun caía agua por todo su cuerpo, sonrió burlón y dijo mirando a los ojos a Hermione:

-¿Tomando un baño, Granger…?-Una pregunta capciosa. Pero la chica no lo notó, sólo le sonrió e irónica respondió, y sin saberlo solucionó más de una duda del astuto chico de Slytherin:

-Sí, Nott. La verdad ya había tomado un baño está mañana, pero me apeteció un chapuzón en el Lago Negro…Igual, gracias por ayudarme…

-De nada, Granger…A propósito, hueles muy bien esta mañana…-dijo antes de darles la espalda e ir en dirección al castillo. Sonrió más que complacido, nunca había deseado tanto llegar a su sala común.

(…)

Hermione y Ginny acababan de ponerse de pie para irse en dirección al castillo cuando una figura risueña se les acercó dando brinquitos y las saludó cálidamente.

-Hola chicas…-dijo mirando de abajo a arriba a una empapada Hermione-¿Tomaste un baño en el lago Hermione? ¿Estás enferma acaso…? Debes estarlo, los Greepy que viven en el lago le otorgan al agua propiedades curativas…pero provoca efectos secundarios como un tono púrpura en la piel…-abrió soñadoramente sus ojos azules y continuó asintiendo- ¡Pero claro! Lo que quieres es quitarte ese olor de encima…creo que los Greepy no te pueden ayudar con eso…

Hermione la miró con la expresión desencajada, si bien era cierto que Luna Lovegood salía cada día con nuevas locuras le prestó un poco de atención esta vez…

-¿De qué hablas…?-dijo a la vez que las tres comenzaban a moverse en dirección al castillo. Ginny sonrió cuando escuchó que Luna comenzó a dar una larga explicación sobre el origen de los Greepy-¡No de eso…!-exclamó Hermione a la vez que seguía escurriendo agua y las ondas en su cabello comenzaban a perder la forma- ¡Hablo de este olor que todos sienten menos yo!

Luna se detuvo en seco y miró a las dos chicas, no le había gustado la forma como Hermione había detenido su explicación, pero supuso que estaba desesperada por la situación, así que sonrió y se puso en marcha otra vez.

-Estaba en la sala común cuando el profesor Flitwick apareció acompañado del director…-comenzó Luna.

-¡¿Dumbledore?!-gritaron Hermione y Ginny en coro. Luna asintió suavemente con la cabeza y siguió:

-Sí, fue hace dos semanas, después del banquete de bienvenida la primera noche en el colegio. Ya todos se habían ido a dormir por el largo viaje en tren y la somnolencia producida por la comida…en la sala estaban solo los prefectos…y yo por supuesto, que trataba de terminar mi dibujo sobre los Snorkacks de Cuerno Arrugado para la nueva edición de la revista de papá…-tanto Ginny como Hermione rodaron los ojos. Era imposible que Luna dejara de mencionar sus criaturas imaginarias en una conversación, entraron juntas al castillo y se sentaron en las escaleras en el vestíbulo para seguir escuchando la historia de Luna. Lo que ninguna notó fue que el dulce aroma que emanaba Hermione acababa de fortalecerse por la llegada de un curioso que venía bajando y que se detuvo unos escalones por encima de ellas para escuchar la historia de la _Lunática_…

(…)

Luna Lovegood estaba sentada dándole la espalda a la entrada de su sala común, escuchaba los lejanos murmullos del pequeño grupo de personas que charlaban nerviosos desde el otro lado de la habitación. No le importaba mucho de que hablaban, mucho menos si era de ella, nunca le había importado la opinión que otros tenían de su forma de ser. Se giró un poco y notó que quien lucía más temblorosa de lo normal era Cho Chang. La prefecta se retorcía las manos y miraba la puerta frecuentemente, Luna la miró un poco extrañada y volvió a darle los retoques finales al cuerno de su Snorkack. De pronto sintió que la puerta de la sala común se abrió y una pequeña figura entró acompañada de una larga y delgada: Flitwick y Dumbledore. La rubia se extrañó aun más, nunca había visto al director en su sala común, pero alzó los hombros y despreocupada siguió retocando su dibujo.

-…Cada día pasa y yo me sigo asombrando de la inteligencia de esta casa…me puso a pensar bastante esa pregunta…La única cosa que no ha sido y tiene que ser, pero que al serlo dejará de ser…es ¡Claro! El día de mañana…Brillante…simplemente brillante.-La voz del director se dejó oír por todo el lugar-Mis queridos prefectos… ¡Qué bien que ya estén aquí! ¡Oh, señorita Lovegood! Veo que también nos hace compañía esta noche…-Luna se puso de pie para no interrumpir y trató de dirigirse a su habitación cuando la voz de Dumbledore la hizo detenerse-Tranquila, sólo voy a darles un pequeño anuncio a los prefectos de Ravenclaw.

Todos los alumnos presentes asintieron en silencio asustados, algo debían haber hecho. El profesor Flitwick tosió para llamar la atención de sus mejores alumnos y dijo algo decepcionado:

-Es una pena, una verdadera lástima…puede que aquí estén los alumnos más brillantes de Hogwarts, el ejemplo para sus compañeros…y las tonterías que hacen…

-¡Oh, Filius! No los reprendas, aunque fue hace mucho tiempo también fuimos adolescentes…-dijo el profesor mirando al grupo de estudiantes paternalmente con sus ojos azul pálido a través de sus gafas de media luna-No justifico su comportamiento, pero también sé que los de esta casa no son los únicos que han estado…usando mal, por decirlo de alguna manera, el baño de los prefectos…-Los rostros de las chicas se enrojecieron hasta parecer que iban a explotar y los chicos veían incrédulos a su director. Mientras que Luna observaba divertida aquella escena-Espero que no se vuelva a repetir una situación como aquel desagradable encuentro entre la señorita Chang-La aludida por poco se desmaya-y el señor Boot…-Terry no pudo despegar la vista del suelo- No sólo le acarrearán una pérdida de puntos a su casa, sino también…bueno, el profesor Flitwick y yo hemos encontrado una forma bastante…sutil de castigar a los prefectos que hagan cosas indebidas en ese baño…-El profesor les sonrió nuevamente y se despidió de ellos.

-Pero…pero profesor…-dijo Cho cuando Dumbledore ya había dado la vuelta para irse-No… ¿No nos va a castigar…?

-¡Por supuesto que no, señorita Chang! Todo ocurrió el curso pasado, esto es sólo una…advertencia-dijo mirándola por encima de las monturas de sus gafas de media luna.

-¿Cuál es ese castigo…del que habló profesor?-preguntó Michael Corner. Sus compañeros le miraron con furia, pero la curiosidad siempre había sido una gran debilidad suya.

-¡Oh, señor Corner! No creo que quiera descubrirlo…pero me inspiré mucho en esas buenas bromas que gastaban los gemelos Weasley…nada grave creo, pero dependiendo de quién sea puede convertirse en un verdadero calvario…-El anciano director se despidió de sus alumnos y salió acompañado del pequeño profesor Flitwick.

Luna comenzó a ascender por las escaleras de caracol que la llevaban a su habitación mientras escuchaba las expresiones de alivio del grupo de prefectos. Suspiró y pensó en lo poco que a ella eso le importaba, los enredos sexuales de sus compañeros podían interesarle a todo el castillo pero a ella le daba completamente igual. Bostezó cansada a la vez que escuchaba la voz de Cho:

-¡Jamás entraré a ese maldito baño otra vez…!

(…)

Hermione, Draco y Ginny terminaron de escuchar aquel relato con la boca abierta. Luna jugaba con unos mechones de su largo cabello rubio y se puso de pie encontrándose de frente con Malfoy, lo ignoró olímpicamente y les dijo a sus amigas:

-Te recomiendo Hermione que dejes de decir que es el aroma del gel de baño de los prefectos pues en Ravenclaw se sabe lo que en realidad pasó…-dijo a la vez que dirigía su mirada soñadoramente hacia el exterior del castillo-No es de mi incumbencia ninguna de las cosas indebidas que estuviste haciendo ahí, pero al resto del castillo le gustará comentarlo.- Ginny sonrió al escuchar a Luna decir "_las cosas indebidas"_, se puso de pie junto a Luna y miró a su otra amiga que aun no salía de la sorpresa. Hermione estaba de una sola pieza: Dumbledore sabía lo que había pasado, la iban a castigar, iba a perder puntos y lo peor ¡Todo el mundo se iba a enterar que había estado en el baño de los prefectos con…!

-Draco Malfoy…-susurró Ginny haciendo gritar a Hermione de miedo. Se paró de un brinco y miró hacia arriba. Por un instante, sólo por un instante…pensó que Ginny se había vuelto hábil en Legeremancia. Luna aspiró llenado por completo sus pulmones y dejó salir todo el aire para decir:

-El olor se hace más fuerte… ¿No, Ginny?-la pelirroja volteó a ver a la rubia y con los ojos como platos miró, alternando, Hermione y Malfoy, Hermione y Malfoy…abrió la boca pero ninguna palabra pudo salir de ella.

Draco se dio cuenta de todo, al parecer la Weasley y la Lunática acababan de descubrirlo, y no precisamente porque la sangresucia se los contara. Apretó con fuerza sus puños y comenzó a bajar lentamente los escalones que lo separaban de las tres jóvenes, se sentía expuesto y por primera vez sintió que no tenía un comentario hiriente que hacer. Miró a Granger por un momento, estaba empapada, se preguntó qué habría pasado. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos y prosiguió su camino, afortunadamente el vestíbulo estaba desierto y podría dirigirse en paz a su sala común, pero una voz lo detuvo antes de que se alejara mucho.

-¡Qué lástima que Slytherin no tiene más puntos que perder!-dijo Ginny un poco burlona a Hermione tratando de consolarla debido a que había comenzado a llorar, sus manos ocultaban su rostro y su amiga le daba suaves palmaditas en la espalda-La cuenta se volverá negativa…mejor para nosotros Mione…no llores, todo la casa te perdonará.-Draco no pudo seguir caminando, se paró en seco a escuchar las palabras de aquella atrevida comadreja.-Un tropezón lo tiene cualquiera estoy segura que McGonagall también lo pasará por alto…-¿Le había llamado a él "_un tropezón"_? ¿Al príncipe de Slytherin…?-Con Harry y mi hermano será más difícil, pero si les decimos que estabas bajo la maldición _Imperius_ estoy segura que no dirán nada…

La pelirroja había logrado su cometido, había hecho que Hermione parara de llorar por un momento y logró sacarle una sonrisa mientras que Luna se desternillaba de la risa en contra de la pared.

Draco estaba furioso, él no era ningún error en la vida de nadie: cualquier mujer insignificante como Granger debía estar agradecida porque él se cruzara en su camino. Además, no necesitaba hechizar a nadie para que se acercara a él, ¡Él era Draco Malfoy! ¡Y absolutamente todas las mujeres se morían por meterse en su cama! Se volvió hacia ellas a punto de estallar de la ira y se acercó peligrosamente a Hermione, entonces le dijo arrastrando con burla y desprecio cada sílaba:

-¿Te ríes Granger?-comenzó haciendo retroceder a la chica y comenzando a percibir desde esa distancia el olor a vainilla, siguió avanzando hacia ella sin importarle las amenazas que le gritaba Weasley-Esta mañana no reías…de hecho no podías. Estabas muy ocupada gimiendo de placer en mi oído…- Ginny y Luna ya lo sabían, pero escucharlo de la boca de Malfoy era otra cosa. La sorpresa las dejó petrificadas y expectantes de lo que sucedería-Hiciste una promesa y no la cumpliste…sangresucia inmunda…

Él sabía que no era así, pero se sentía mejor por pensarlo. Debía culpar a alguien por la gran desgracia que se cerniría sobre su cabeza y quién mejor que Granger. Sus rostros estaba a sólo un centímetro de distancia, Hermione se apoyaba en contra de la pared mientras que Malfoy respiraba tan cerca de su rostro que la hacía temblar de miedo. Pero entonces se repuso, lo miró altiva y le dijo con un tono cargado de tanto desprecio como él había hecho:

-No era una inmunda sangresucia esta mañana…Draco…-dijo poniendo sus manos alrededor del cuello de Malfoy logrando desubicarlo por completo. Sonrió burlona y acercó su boca al oído del Slytherin-Yo no he dicho nada Malfoy…no es mi culpa estar rodeada de personas inteligentes, a diferencia de ti…claro está.

Se alejó de él y sonrió a sus amigas que no salían de sí de su asombro. Había descubierto que para manejar a Malfoy sólo había que seguir su juego sin embrago cuando intentó comenzar a subir las escaleras él la tomó por la muñeca fuertemente. Ella lo miró furiosa y él para su sorpresa y para la de las chicas sólo dijo:

-Ya que estas también lo saben…y el viejo Dumbledore…-notó que estaba hablando pero no se sentía seguro. Se dio un par de cachetadas internas y le dirigió una fría mirada a Granger-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Dejé que desmemorizaras a mi mejor amiga…-y añadió enarcando una ceja y riendo burlón a la vez que miraba a Ginny y Luna-¿Me dejas lanzarle un _Obliviate_ a la comadreja menor y a la Lunática…?

-¡Ahhh! ¡Malfoy! ¡Eres tan insufrible!-gritó Hermione desesperada soltándose de su agarre.

En eso Snape apareció bajando las escaleras. Los cuatro jóvenes quedaron en un repentino silencio debido a su aparición. Una mueca bastante parecida a una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y le dijo:

-Señorita Granger, ¡Veo que la encuentro muy fácil!-Draco tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no explotar en una carcajada frente aquel comentario. Lo más probable era que el jefe de su casa los viniera a buscar para llevarlos a la oficina del director, ya debía saberlo todo y se estaba burlando de Granger en su cara. La chica estaba roja como un tomate, se mordía un labio con fuerza y miraba con profundo odio al profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras-Los dos, vengan conmigo. A la oficina del profesor Dumbledore. Ya.

Hermione se volteo a ver a sus amigas que se despidieron tristemente. Malfoy la miraba con desprecio y tenía aquella sonrisa estúpida pintada en la cara. Ella le regaló un vistazo lleno del más profundo odio a la vez que se ponía a su lado y seguían al profesor.

Cuando llegaron frente a la gárgola Snape murmuró la contraseña y los dejó pasar. Hermione se quiso morir al ver que adentro estaba la profesora McGonagall con un aire bastante apesadumbrado. Dumbledore sonrió al verlos entrar y los invitó a sentarse. La profesora la miró reprobatoriamente y se puso a su lado de pie, así como Snape lo hizo al lado del Malfoy.

-Jazmines y vainilla…-comenzó el director a la vez que se sentaba y miraba a los dos adolescentes por encima de sus gafas de media luna-Muy buena elección señorita Granger…

Hermione no podía alzar el rostro por la vergüenza que sentía, pero al ver que el profesor le habló alzó la vista y comenzó a jugar con sus manos. Malfoy, por su parte tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba a otro lado. Ella sintió una rabia profunda ¡¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo?!

-Profesor…yo…yo-alcanzó a murmurar.

-Yo sé muy bien lo que pasó señorita Granger…-dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-¡No es lo que usted cree!-dijo alterándose un poco, no era posible que aquello le estuviera pasando a ella-¡Yo jamás…! ¡Respeto las reglas…! ¡¿Y con Malfoy?!-No terminaba las ideas pero el profesor asentía en silencio como si le entendiera todo lo que ella quería decir.

Draco la miró, era bastante descarada esa Granger. Negaba cada cosa que habían hecho, bufó indignado: nadie tenía porque haberse enterado de aquello y ahora era un asunto disciplinario…

-¿Tiene algo que decir señor Malfoy…?-preguntó Dumbledore mirándolo fijamente.

-Por supuesto. ¿Cree usted acaso que yo en mi sano juicio sería capaz de acercarme a alguien como ella?-dijo señalando a Hermione-Esto no es más que un desafortunado malentendido…

Por primera vez en su vida Hermione estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con Malfoy. Asintió fervientemente con la cabeza mientras que se le salían algunas lágrimas de los ojos.

-¡Oh! ¡La adolescencia!-exclamó el director mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba alrededor de su despacho-¡La primavera de la vida! ¡Las hormonas enloquecen! ¡Y la época, en la que las excusas son realmente malas!-se volteó a ver a los dos jóvenes y dijo-Yo sé exactamente lo que pasó en el baño además que, modestia aparte, era magia muy avanzada para activarse por un malentendido señor Malfoy.

-No tendrá castigo, Granger. Pero con el dolor de mi alma le quitaré cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor.-La profesora McGonagall había hablado. Hermione quedó bastante sorprendida, ¿Cómo era que no había sido castigada? Snape al parecer pensó lo mismo porque la expresión de triunfo se le borró de la cara, pero enseguida añadió:

-Malfoy ya está castigado, así que no veo necesidad de imponerle una tarea más…-Hermione notó que su antiguo profesor de pociones trató de zafarse del tema de los puntos hasta que el director habló otra vez:

-Sí, Severus. Y todos los puntos que obtenga Slytherin serán descontados automáticamente hasta completar los cincuenta de este castigo.-Snape miró enojado al profesor y asintió en silencio-Señorita Granger hemos decidido no castigarla debido a los desafortunados episodios de los que ha sido protagonista…causados en gran parte por sus compañeros de Slytherin…decidimos que había sufrido bastante en estos terribles hechos y la habían vuelto un poco vulnerable…-el anciano le sonrió pero ella no entendió muy bien lo que le había querido decir. ¿Creía acaso el director, que había sido susceptible de caer en brazos de Malfoy por lo que este le había hecho?-En cuanto a usted señor Malfoy, creemos que tendrá suficiente con toda esta semana en detención…y esperamos no tener que llamarle la atención en una nueva oportunidad. Ya pueden retirarse chicos…

Se quedaron atónitos ¿Era sólo aquello? No iban a hacer un escándalo mayor, ni a castigar, ni a avisar a sus padres…

Se pusieron de pie y buscaron la salida en silencio cuando Hermione recordó aquel pequeño detalle:

-Eh…profesor…-la cabeza de los tres adultos presentes se giraron a ella-¿Cómo nos quitamos este olor de encima…?

-¡Oh, señorita Granger! Cuando llegó aquí le dije que había sido una muy buena elección…-el anciano no pudo reprimir una sonrisa burlona y un brillo casi imperceptible en sus ojos azules-Y lo dije porque los jazmines y la vainilla son bastante agradables…sobre todo si van a oler así por una semana completa…-Al ver la cara del par de adolescentes perplejos continuó-Así me aseguro que ninguna pareja traviesa de prefectos vuelva a hacer lo mismo que los dos de Ravenclaw y ustedes…Al parecer el único castigo que funciona con ustedes los jóvenes es la opinión pública…así que espero… ¡Qué pasen una feliz semana!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Les gustó? Espero que sí...aunque a mí no me convence... **_

_**Bueno espero sus comentarios...(tengo mucho sueño en realidad). Nos vemos... n.n  
**_

_**Londony S.**_


	8. Un Lunes para No Olvidar

**_He llegado a los 30 Reviews!! Muchas Gracias!! Tomé una decisión radical esta semana, me puse a escribir y olvidé un poco las agobiantes sesiones de estudio de la U...resultado: un nuevo capítulo!_**

_**Sé qué este episodio tal vez sorprenda a más de uno (jeje), pero la verdad me moría por escribirlo! Sé que también que olvidé parcialmente los pensamientos de las tres primeras personas en Hogwarts que se entaron de lo que pasa (Nott, Ginny y Luna), pero tranquilas(os) ya tendran campo en el próximo...Una última cosa: QUIERO MUCHOS REVIEWS! Gracias...**_

_**Ah! Se me olvidaba Harry Potter, Todos sus Personajes, Lugares y todo lo demás son una marca registrada de nuestra querida J.K Rowling y... de Warner Bros, para la gran desgracia de nosotros los fans.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**8**

**UN LUNES PARA NO OLVIDAR**

Había sido un día bastante asqueroso, el peor lunes de su vida sin lugar a dudas. De hecho era imposible que habiéndole pasado tantas cosas horribles el fin de semana pudiese esperar que algo cambiara para ese nuevo primer día, para aquel horroroso lunes. Suspiró dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la biblioteca, todos estaban cenando. En un pacto de silenciosa tregua había llegado a un acuerdo con Malfoy el domingo después de salir del despacho de Dumbledore: ninguno de los dos se aparecería por el Gran Salón para evitar que alumnos perspicaces pudieran sacar conclusiones peligrosas. Pero no era tan fácil, tenían varias clases juntos y sabían que tarde o temprano alguien comenzaría a sospechar. Sobre todo si Malfoy insistía en molestarla.

(…)

Corrió para llegar temprano a su primera clase del día, Aritmancia. Se había quedado dormida pues desde el mediodía hasta bien entrada la noche se la pasó encerrada en su habitación haciendo sus deberes. Había decidido salir lo menos posible de ahí durante esa semana y Ginny le había prometido subirle el almuerzo y la cena cada día hasta que pasara el efecto del hechizo de Dumbledore. ¡Gracias a Merlín tenía una amiga tan buena!

Harry y Ron evitaron hacer preguntas, aunque era en gran parte porque no podían hacerlo pues en vano intentaron cruzar la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas el domingo en la tarde, eso había sido bastante tonto de su parte. Pero la verdad prefería mil veces que sus amigos se mordieran los codos de curiosidad y crearan locas teorías acerca de ella a que siquiera sospecharan que se había…bueno, no tenía una palabra para aquello pero, no quería que supieran nada de su encuentro con Malfoy en el baño de prefectos.

Se paró en seco frente a la puerta del aula de la profesora Vector. No podía creerlo, no había nadie, luego recordó que _se le habría hecho tarde_ si hubiese bajado a desayunar, pero como no lo hizo había llegado veinte minutos antes que todo el mundo. Bufó enojada y rodó los ojos. Abrió la parte delantera de su túnica y se sentó cómodamente en el piso, sacó de su mochila su libro favorito y lo abrió donde había quedado la última vez. No podía creer que no había avanzado del capítulo 9: "_…El encantamiento que posee el techo es altamente complejo, nunca es desactivado y es único en Gran Bretaña…"_ No sintió que silenciosamente alguien se acercaba al lugar donde descansaba.

Draco la miró divertido y se colocó junto a ella. Podía ver las piernas de la chica, que flexionadas un poco cerca de su pecho, escapaban a la falda que las cubría. Sonrió y se sentó junto a ella que aun no lo notaba: Podía ser bastante desesperante ese hábito de la lectura compulsiva. No pudo contenerse, era la oportunidad perfecta para fastidiar a Granger. Acarició muy despacio con su dedo índice las piernas de la chica: lo deslizó suavemente por su piel desde su pantorrilla, subió hasta su rodilla y bajó…hasta que un fuerte golpe con _ese_ pesado libro le detuvo.

-¡Maldito Malfoy!-gritó ella poniéndose de pie y alejándose de él-¡¿En qué idioma quieres que te diga que no te atrevas a tocarme otra vez?!

Draco se puso de pie y se acercó a ella nuevamente. Sonrió orgulloso, había sido bastante fácil irritarla pero le gustaría seguir jugando…no muchas veces (aunque últimamente el número estaba aumentando) tenía la oportunidad de fastidiar a una solitaria Granger, en un solitario pasillo…La aprisionó en contra de la pared y tal como se lo esperaba la chica de Gryffindor no hizo mucho por escapar de la prisión en la que se habían convertido sus brazos…Definitivamente él era irresistible.

-¡Oh, en el que prefieras!-dijo burlón y alejando una de sus manos de la pared para ponerla sobre la cintura de Granger. Aun sobre la tela del suéter y la camisa, sintió cómo aquel ligero toque la hizo estremecer-Te entenderé perfectamente si lo dices en inglés, francés, alemán o español…Pero es muy probable que capte el mensaje también aun si lo intentas en ruso, italiano, portugués o búlgaro…Krum te enseñó un poco ¿No…?

Lo miró enojada, más que enojada. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así?! Esos estúpidos, burlones y hermosos ojos grises le hacían mofa desde la pálida cara de su dueño. Se mordió un labio impotente ¡Había sido una pregunta retórica hurón desgraciado! ¡Si ella hubiese querido que le restregara en la cara que era un maldito políglota se lo hubiese pedido! ¿Quería jugar? ¡Pues bien! ¡Ella le enseñaría a jugar!

-¿Sabes, Malfoy? Creo que te lo voy a decir en _Hermionish_…- alzó su mano derecha y antes de que Draco pudiera evitarlo le estampó aquella bofetada que se merecía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Él quedó petrificado mirando la pared mientras ella se escapaba de su agarre, se agachaba a recoger sus cosas y agradecía por ver a lo lejos la figura de la profesora que se acercaba.

Malfoy entró a la clase sin siquiera echarle un vistazo, al principio se sintió bastante satisfecha pero a medida que pasaban los minutos no pudo evitar lanzar miradas de soslayo hacia aquel rubio prepotente. Miró la marca rosa que lucía en su mejilla y su aparente tranquilidad, casi sintió remordimientos por lo que había hecho pero se mordió el labio nuevamente pensando que se lo merecía por atrevido…y no tuvo tiempo de pensar más en aquello porque sonó la campana indicando que la clase había acabado. El rubio pasó a su lado y ella se giró sólo para alcanzar a ver su figura de espaldas saliendo del salón acompañado de Nott. El resto de las personas a su alrededor al parecer se habían acostumbrado al aroma porque nadie había dicho nada mientras salían. Pero cuando se giró nuevamente a donde estaban sus cosas, se sorprendió al ver un pedazo de pergamino, lo abrió y después de leerlo lo estrujó fuertemente dentro de su puño:

"_Vas a lamentar lo que hiciste __Granger. A mí nadie me pone una mano encima sangresucia."_

Se recriminó a sí misma por haber llegado _casi_ a sentir pena por lo que le había hecho. Furiosa tomó sus papeles y los metió como fuese en su mochila. Ya vería él quien lo iba a lamentar. Pero el día recién comenzaba…

(…)

Finalmente llegó a la biblioteca. Debía buscar un libro de Encantamientos, uno de Pociones y un par de diccionarios para Runas Antiguas, para estudiar esa noche. Todos los suyos habían sido carbonizados por Malfoy. Suspiró y encaminó sus pasos hacia adentro del lugar que se encontraba por completo desierto, todos estaban cenando. Había sido por eso que decidió ir, nadie suspiraría o respiraría profundo cuando ella pasara: estaría completamente sola en su Santuario del Saber. Estaba equivocada, pero entonces no lo sabía.

Draco estaba sentado frente a una mesa entre dos altos estantes casi al final del sombrío y vacío lugar. Apoyaba el codo de su brazo izquierdo sobre la mesa y sobre la mano del mismo brazo dejaba caer descuidadamente su cabeza. Estaba aburrido y bostezaba de cuanto en cuanto. Madame Pince le había dicho que no podía usar magia para acomodar los libros pero aprovechaba que ella se había ido a cenar para, con suaves movimientos de su varita, hacer flotar esos pesados diccionarios a sus altos lugares en los anaqueles. ¡Qué castigo más aburrido! Lo único bueno era que podía aprovechar todo aquel tiempo improductivo en pensar cómo iba a ser su venganza hacia Granger. ¡La sangresucia había hecho que aquel lunes fuera uno de los peores de su vida!

(…)

Cuando salió furibundo de la clase de Vector, sólo una palabra cruzaba su mente: Venganza, la sangresucia de Granger iba a lamentar haber nacido. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no notaba como Theodore a su lado se reía de su expresión de furia, de la forma como estrujaba sin compasión su mochila y de la marca rosa de una mano que tenía en la mejilla derecha. Si lo hubiese pensado un momento, hubiese notado que su amigo había estado bastante burlón desde la tarde anterior, pero una castaña atrevida era lo único que ocupaba sus pensamientos en ese momento. Sólo se dio cuenta al unirse con sus otros compañeros de Slytherin a las afueras del castillo, tenían Herbología y se dirigían en grupo al invernadero 3. Le dirigió una mirada asesina al muchacho pelinegro que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para parar de reír, pero al dejar de hacerlo Blaise notó el golpe de Draco y las risas comenzaron otra vez cuando bromeó acerca de qué chica se había negado a sus encantos. Al llegar al lugar y mientras esperaban que llegara la profesora Sprout, Draco descansó su espalda junto a la puerta del salón, cruzó los brazos y se quedó en silencio mirando las nubes en el cielo. Nadie se atrevió a interrumpirlo de sus ensoñaciones. Nadie excepto Pansy, que se le acercó lentamente hasta quedar totalmente pegada a él, le rodeó con los brazos el cuello y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Draco. Ella, al ver que su acercamiento no lograba distraer al muchacho, subió una de sus piernas y la pasó por detrás del cuerpo del rubio que hubiese seguido en otro mundo si la insistente chica no hubiese tomado su mano y la hubiese puesto sobre la pierna de ella donde la falda se había deslizado muy atrevidamente. Él bajó su rostro un poco para encontrar sus ojos con los de su amiga, alzó una ceja en señal de desconcierto y esperó una respuesta por parte de ella:

-¿En qué piensas, Draco…?-susurró muy seductoramente al rubio pero de forma que todos los presentes escucharon. Todos los alumnos varones de Slytherin seguían cada movimiento de la sexy pelinegra sobre su compañero y, si bien ellos estaban adiestrados para ocultar sus sentimientos debido a la educación recibida en sus familias, les impresionaba de sobremanera la absoluta indiferencia que Malfoy destilaba. Mientras tanto los chicos de Ravenclaw que compartían la clase con ellos miraban estupefactos la escena, pareciéndoles increíblemente injusto que no hubiese una chica así en su casa. Por otra parte, las chicas tanto de una casa como de la otra miraban celosas el cuadro que se les presentaba ante los ojos: Cualquiera de ellas se moriría por estar en los brazos de Draco Malfoy, príncipe de Slytherin, monumento a la perfección, dios del sexo…por lo cual querían matar a Pansy; pero a la vez que querían mantenerla con vida para que les enseñase a ser como ella y para soñar algún día a acercarse a un chico como él.

¿En qué pensaba…? Esa era una pregunta difícil. Si bien era cierto que las risas de sus compañeros le habían sumergido nuevamente en un océano de posibilidades sobre cómo torturar a Granger hasta hacerla pedir clemencia, el ligero toque de las suaves manos de Pansy en su nuca le habían transportado a aquella extraña mañana del día anterior donde cada roce con la piel de la prefecta de Gryffindor lo había hecho estremecer como nunca antes, su mente pasó de hacer sufrir a Granger de las formas más crueles imaginables a volver a besarla desnuda teniéndola muy cerca de sí.

Le sonrió burlón a su mejor amiga y le dijo suavemente:

-Pansy, Pansy…no te gustaría saberlo…-comenzó a acariciar la pierna de la chica que sonrió-Pensaba en una chica, y no eras tú…

Pansy no tuvo tiempo de enfadarse o reclamar a Draco porque en ese momento la profesora Sprout apareció a lo lejos:

-¡Señor Malfoy! ¡Señorita Parkinson!-exclamó la bonachona profesora sonrojándose-¡¿Qué clase de espectáculo es este?! ¡Veinte puntos menos para Slytherin! ¡Entren todos, ahora!

A la vez que entraban Blaise exclamó enojado:

-¡Esto no puede ser peor! ¡Tenemos menos setenta puntos! ¡¿Es eso acaso posible?!

Para terminar con broche de oro su clase de Herbología la profesora Sprout lo hizo salir de la clase durante casi treinta minutos, pues le dijo que su olor molestaba la correcta extracción del veneno de las hojas del Mignamigra y su respectivo antídoto de los frutos. Se sentó furioso soportando el sol del medio día. Maldecía en voz baja a la estúpida mediocre de Hufflepuff que se hacía llamar profesora, a aquella estúpida y delicada planta africana; pero sobretodo maldecía a la estúpida impura de Granger que le estaba haciendo miserable cada segundo de su vida.

(…)

Bostezó aburrida, ya tenía el libro de encantamientos y después de mucho buscar había encontrado una copia bastante usada y deshojada del libro de pociones, sólo le hacían falta los diccionarios para Runas. Caminó procurando no romper el absoluto silencio que embargaba la sala, sin embargo sus suaves pisadas fueron advertidas por Draco a medida que se acercaba a los estantes donde él estaba.

Sin saber quién era se paró de un brinco y se escondió atrás de una enorme columna de libros, no quería que Madame Pince lo encontrara haciendo trampa durante su castigo. Se sorprendió mucho al ver llegar nada más y nada menos que al ratón de biblioteca Granger…sola otra vez. No tendría otra oportunidad y aunque no tuviese muy claro que iba a hacer, supo que aquel era el momento para llevar a cabo _su venganza_. Llevaba su túnica abierta por delante, tenía la corbata bastante holgada y unos cuantos botones de más abiertos, por debajo del suéter de lana gris bordado de rojo y dorado. ¡Cuán repulsivos le podían resultar aquellos colores!

No sabía por cuál de los libros decidirse, se golpeaba suavemente el mentón con su dedo índice, todos parecían muy completos y lo más probable era que cualquiera le servirían además de para sus deberes para apoyarse en la traducción de su libro "Hogwarts: A History".

No sabía por cual de tantas maldiciones decidirse, alistaba su varita y le apuntaba desde su refugio, todas serían igualmente efectivas y lo más probable era que cualquiera la dejaría en la enfermería por lo menos por una semana…pero sabía que atacar por la espalda a una dama no era cosa digna de un caballero, esbozó su clásica sonrisa de medio lado y salió de su escondite para acercarse a ella: sin quererlo había descubierto una forma más sutil de vengarse…

No supo cuando dos manos se posaron en su cintura y la giraron hacia él. Quiso gritar pero en ese momento le fue imposible debido a que sus labios fueron sellados por otro par que estaba comenzando a conocer muy bien. No correspondió el beso como él hubiese querido, lo empujó hacia atrás al notar lo que estaba pasando y estuvo a punto de gritar pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de donde estaba: la biblioteca.

Se llevó las manos a la boca y se alejó de él lo más que pudo encontrándose de espaldas con el estante lleno de libros, observó su sonrisa burlona y con un golpe en su pecho detuvo otro inminente intento del Slytherin por acercársele. Draco sonrió aun más, le empezaba a gustar aquello.

Hermione estaba espantada, Malfoy no sólo la había tomado por sorpresa sino que también le dejaba poco campo para escapar de él. Dejó los libros que traía tirándolos en mesa que estaba atrás de él, sólo para asegurarse una huida más ligera, cuando sintió por primera vez la voz sibilante del rubio cerca de su rostro:

-Nos comenzamos a entender Granger, es bueno que te pongas cómoda…-por toda respuesta Hermione trato de abofetearlo, pero a él le bastó con una mano para sostener con fuerza ambas muñecas de la chica-¡Vamos sangresucia! No finjas que no te gusta…

No comprendía cómo era posible que su cuerpo no le respondiera, quería irse pero no era sólo la mano de Malfoy la que se lo impedía. Por alguna misteriosa razón quería quedarse con él…pero sacó valor de sí dispuesta a no dejarse amedrentar. Si lo veía desde otro punto de vista: ¡Era sólo Malfoy! ¡El magnífico hurón botador! No podía hacerle nada…estaban en el colegio… además ¿Qué le podía hacer…? Bueno la pregunta correcta era: ¿Qué le podía hacer que ella no quisiera…? Sacudió su cabeza negativamente para sacar tan sórdidos pensamientos de su mente y miró a Malfoy a los ojos. Su mirada fría y burlona, sus ojos grises como el acero…sentía que le quitaban cualquier fuerza:

-Malfoy…-dijo en un susurro y tragando saliva-Malfoy…suéltame o voy a comenzar a gritar…

-Granger, Granger…-dijo asiendo aun fuertemente a Hermione y llevando su mano libre al bolsillo de su pantalón para tomar su varita-No te voy a soltar, porque sé que no quieres gritar…-Hermione dudó un momento, ¿Siempre tenía que ser tan arrogante? Draco le sonrió y continuó al ver que ella no hacía nada-Lo sabía…no quieres irte de aquí…

Él no era nadie para atreverse a decir que haría o no, el miedo que había sentido unos minutos antes se convirtió en una furia descontrolada: llenó sus pulmones de aire y abrió la boca para soltar un grito estridente que hiciera temblar el castillo entero cuando escuchó:

-_Silencio_…-murmuró Draco señalándola con la varita. Por más esfuerzos que hizo su voz había desaparecido, no podía gritar, ni hablar, ni maldecir al desgraciado de Malfoy…él sólo sonrió arrogante, convencido de que le daría una cucharada de su propia poción-Dime si esto te suena familiar: Los Tres Hechizos de Emergencia para Casos Mágicos Desesperados suelen ser utilizados cuando un mago o una bruja se encuentran bajo unas circunstancias de difícil manejo y quieren retomar el control de la situación. Cuando cunde el pánico es difícil concentrarse en medio del caos y el ruido por lo cual es aconsejable utilizar el práctico hechizo "_Silencio"_…-Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, gesticulaba muchísimas palabras pero Draco sólo seguía sonriendo burlón. Ella conocía perfectamente los Tres Hechizos y no quería seguir siendo víctima de ellos, Draco siguió como si le estuviese recitando una lección al profesor Flitwick-Una vez controlado el nivel de ruido, se debe procurar bajar el nivel de histeria alrededor para procurar una solución óptima al problema presentado, si bien se aconsejaría Aturdir a personas bastante molestas…-Draco hizo un gesto con la cabeza y sonrió al ver que Hermione suplicante negaba con la cabeza-Lo ideal es usar el hechizo pacificador: _"__Totus Caume__"_.

Draco no sería capaz, al menos eso pensó ella antes de ser golpeada por el haz de luz blanco en el pecho y ser soltada del fuerte agarre del joven, que asimismo deshizo el hechizo silenciador que provocó que sintiera que la vida regresaba a sus cuerdas vocales. Sintió tanta rabia, Draco Malfoy era un maldito presumido y se iba a encargar de darle su merecido. Llevó su mano con toda la fuerza que pudo al bolsillo de su falda y tomó su varita…pero notó algo extraño mientras lo hacía: la fuerza con la que había impulsado su brazo apenas era suficiente para tomar y sostener su varita, una increíble delicadeza rodeaba cada uno de sus movimientos y al tratar de amenazar a Draco sólo logró una sonrisa de burla por parte de éste que suavemente le quitó la varita de las manos. No podía ser posible. Se abalanzó con ira al pecho de Malfoy dispuesta a hacerle cuánto daño pudiera con sus puños, él se apoyo con sus manos sobre la mesa mientras ella se le echaba encima lentamente… ¡Un momento! ¡¿Acaso perdía la fuerza cuando se movía?! Encontró sus ojos castaños con los de aquel hurón desgraciado, notó como burlón bajaba la vista a su pecho y fue cuando se dio cuenta: donde ella creía golpeaba con furia a Malfoy apenas sus manos le acariciaban por encima de su suéter. Intentó gritar y se sorprendió cuando un suave gemido salió de su boca, casi totalmente imperceptible. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas que se derramaban por su cara y le preguntó en lo que ella quería que fuera un grito estridente (de lo cual sólo salió un murmullo apenas comprensible):

-¿Qué me hiciste Malfoy…?-Hermione por dentro se revolcaba de la rabia, pero su cuerpo escasamente se movía, permanecía quieta, atrapada entre Draco y el estante de libros. Para su sorpresa el joven Slytherin acercó suavemente sus manos a sus mejillas llorosas y le quitó las lágrimas que habían resbalado por su rostro. Ella subió su mano para apartar la del rubio pero para su sorpresa sólo pudo acariciarla suavemente. Él sonrió ante aquello, aunque sabía que no era otra cosa que un intento de golpearlo.

-No llores Granger…-susurró cerca de su oído y poniendo sus manos en su cintura-Si lloras le quitas la diversión a todo…-La abrazó sin saber muy bien por qué, Hermione estaba tan furiosa que podría matar a Malfoy apenas le quitara aquel hechizo de encima, lo único que pudo hacer entonces fue tratar de golpearlo en el pecho, golpes que se convirtieron en caricias, y decirle a viva voz, grito que se convirtió en un susurro:

-Te odio tanto, Malfoy…-Draco sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras en su oído, sonaron tan suaves…

-Si lo dices así Granger…suena como una caricia…-La besó y ella como era de esperarse no se opuso. Fue un beso suave, nada apresurado. Se tomó cada segundo para degustar cada milímetro de sus labios para permitirse entrar en su boca. Hermione podía no besarlo, el hechizo no la obligaba a hacerlo, pero sus besos eran algo que no podía evitar cuando ya lo estaba haciendo. Era una locura: él era su peor enemigo, estaban en la biblioteca y misteriosamente el olor a jazmines y vainilla había aumentado de una forma escandalosa sin que ellos siquiera lo notasen. Cuando se separaron sin saber después de cuánto tiempo él agitó su varita suavemente y le retiró el hechizo. Pero no la dejaría ir, estaba loca si pensaba que podía dejarlo así una vez más.

-Déjame ir Malfoy…-susurró mientras él se giraba con ella entre los brazos y hacía que se apoyara en aquella larga mesa de roble. Él movió negativamente la cabeza y en sus ojos grises se dejó ver un dejo de picardía, le subió la falda a medida que la acariciaba y ella puso todo su peso sobre la mesa a la vez que echaba su cabeza para atrás. Una vez más se estaba dejando llevar más por las sensaciones que por la razón. Se besaron una vez más mientras ella se estremecía por las caricias que le profesaba Malfoy bajo su falda buscando la mejor manera de deshacerse de su ropa interior ¿Cómo podía dejar que aquello pasara? De pronto se separó del beso que se daban y lo miró a los ojos. Estúpidos ojos encantadores. Puso sus manos tras de su nuca y lo besó otra vez.

No había pensado que todo tomaría ese rumbo, se dejó sorprender por Granger cuando ella le quitó la túnica y el suéter. No estaban jugando. Un botón tras otro, estaban siendo abiertos por las manos temblorosas de la chica que no dejaba de besarlo. Él comenzó a bajar sus labios por su cuello logrando arrancarle uno tras otro suspiros de placer los cuales ella no sabía cómo detener, sonreía complacido para sus adentros: estaba logrando pervertir a la santa prefecta de Gryffindor. Sacó suavemente sus manos de debajo de su falda trayendo consigo aquella molesta prenda que se interponía entre él y la angelical virginidad de Granger…

Estaba sentada sobre la mesa acariciando la ahora espalda desnuda de Draco. Sin saber realmente por qué lo hizo, movió sus manos hacia el cierre del pantalón de Malfoy. Él estaba muy ocupado besando su pecho hasta cuando sintió a dónde habían llegado las traviesas manos de la chica, le sonrió burlón y enarcó una ceja.

-Parece que sabes muy bien a lo que vamos…-comentó burlón a la vez que desabrochaba el cierre del sostén de Hermione, que se sonrojó al sentirse por primera vez desnuda desde que comenzó a dejar llevar. Le besó su hombro desnudo y la hizo temblar de pies cabeza.

-Cállate Malfoy…-murmuró mirando a otro lado. De repente se sorprendió al ver que Draco la acostaba en la mesa y suavemente abría sus piernas, sintió que un escalofrío la recorrió de abajo a arriba y se sonrojó aun más al ver como aquella cabeza rubia se perdía por entre los pliegues de su falda desabrochada-¿Qué haces…?-pero no tuvo que preguntar más pues lo próximo que sintió fue un beso muy, muy cerca de su entrepierna. El placer experimentado fue máximo pero se resistía a que siguiera. Al darse cuenta que ella trataba de evitarlo acercó su rostro al de ella y le susurró:

-Sólo me aseguraba que cuando en realidad comenzáramos, la pasaras muy bien…-le besó nuevamente y se acostó sobre ella en la mesa-…pero como veo que no quieres…

-¿Desde cuándo te importa como la pase…?-comentó sarcástica justo cuando separaron sus labios. Él le sonrió burlón y le susurró al oído:

-Desde que te vas a convertir en testimonio vivo de lo que es estar en la cama con Draco Malfoy…

-Eres un arrogante y presumido sin remedio…-dijo antes de volver a besarlo a la vez que acariciaba su espalda. Envolvió el cuerpo del chico entre sus piernas y cerró los ojos decidida por completo a dejarse llevar, fue entonces cuando una suave caricia en su mentón le hizo ver nuevamente los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy.

-Quiero que me mires, Granger…-escuchó que le decía muy suave, pero era difícil concentrarse sólo en escuchar cuando su corazón latía a millón, su respiración agitada hacía que sus pechos se chocaran rítmicamente de vez en vez y sus propios gemidos le evitaban pensar con claridad. No pensaría más, lo había decidido, sólo esperaría que pasara…y pasó.

Cuando llegó el momento cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de evitar sentir aquel dolor que comenzaba a llenarla, clavó con fuerza sus cortas uñas en la espalda de Draco, pero él lo sabía y la envolvió con un beso con tal de ahogar ese gemido de dolor que no le gustaba escuchar…además de que por ningún motivo quería que Hermione Granger viviera un sentimiento diferente al placer aquella noche.

Ella se hundió en el goce infinito que él procuró darle mientras sus cuerpos comenzaban a moverse al compás…y nada diferente a ese par de ojos grises como el acero ocupó su mente todo ese tiempo. Nada podía arruinarle aquel momento, ni siquiera el hecho de saber que estaba teniendo sexo con su peor enemigo y el horroroso sinfín de catastróficas posibilidades que implicaba perder la virginidad no sólo con la antítesis de ella y sus amigos sino también con la persona que hasta ese momento más disfrutaba haciéndola sufrir.

Sólo al terminar y darse cuenta de lo que había hecho comenzó a sentir que le picaba el gusanillo del remordimiento…No estaba en el orden natural que ella reposase semidesnuda en el pecho de Draco Malfoy, se sentó de repente sobre la mesa y alcanzó su varita que estaba hasta el otro extremo. Convocó sus cosas y comenzó a arreglarse frente a ese par de ojos grises que no podían dejar de verla, recogió su cabello en un moño alto y se tambaleó un poco al ponerse de pie. Malfoy estaba ahora sentado en la mesa, aun sin camisa, y pudo ver en su blanca y pálida piel marcas de un suave rosa dejadas por ella misma ¡Por Merlín! ¡¿Qué había hecho?!

Se divertía al verla tan asustada, tan avergonzada, tan vulnerable…la haló del brazo y la besó una vez más. No era común ver todos esos estados en la normalmente segura y mandona Hermione Granger.

-Hemos tenido suerte…-dijo Draco como si estuviese comentando el clima mirando hacia otro lugar y dejándola terminar de recoger sus cosas-Parece que Madame Pince se distrajo esta noche después de la cena.-Ella se disponía a salir, su cabeza daba vueltas y no se sentía bien. Quería llegar a su cama y tumbarse a dormir sin pensar en lo que había pasado pero sabía que no iba a ser así: cada segundo de lo que había vivido iba a regresar a su mente tan nítido como cuando sucedió. No sabía que decirle a Malfoy, así que decidió irse en silencio tras mirarlo un instante a los ojos. Él la tomo de la muñeca al ver que se iba y se bajó de la mesa, un par de ojos mieles le suplicaron que la soltase y él lo hizo:

-Malfoy…yo…

-¿Conoces el tercer Hechizo de Emergencia…?-Hermione asustada asintió en silencio. No lo creía capaz…Lo mataría si osaba a atreverse-El hechizo desmemorizador es usado sólo si se considera necesario borrar los recuerdos de la catástrofe o situación de peligro…-Malfoy le sonrió sin burla o malicia, y continuó-Si te arrepientes tanto de lo que pasó Granger, puedo lanzarte un _Obliviate _si quieres…

Ella dudó un segundo, se acercó a él y aun con los brazos llenos de libros le besó por última vez antes de irse, una vez más se sentía culpable pero no se arrepentía. Lo miró a los ojos unos segundos y le dijo con voz segura, como si recitara un párrafo de un libro que se sabía de memoria:

-A pesar de que creo que todo esto fue una locura y que tú eres Draco Malfoy, el sangrepura racista, presumido, ególatra y completa némesis de mi hombre ideal…Creo que…creo que no quiero olvidar nada de lo que sucedió esta noche…

Se dio la vuelta y se fue. Draco la vio salir de la biblioteca casi corriendo, se agachó para recoger su camisa y sonrió al recordar sus últimas palabras. Él tampoco quería borrar un solo momento de lo que había pasado aquella noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Qué tal...? . espero que les haya gustado... y que me lo digan en los reviews...hablando de rr tengo unos cuantos saludos y respuestas**_:

_**Barcelo:**__** Me dejas un review por capítulo desde que comenzaste a leer...T.T No tengo palabras para expresarte mi agradecimiento!**_

_**kela 2812: Me alegra que te guste y espero que sigas leyendo y dejandome reviews!**_

**_Lagordis:__ La verdad todavía me inclino a pensar que son las hormonas las que los tienen locos...y la magia es mucho más avanzada de lo que creen (muahjaja)...ejem ejem..._**

_**Joyce Alexa Malfoy Black:**__** Bienvenida y gracias por tus comentarios! Espero que sigas leyendo**_

**_Pau tanamachi Malfoy: __Dumbledore ha sido y siempre será original, por lo que sus castigos también lo son...jejeje, creéme el olor será uno de sus más pequeños inconvenientes de aquie en adelante..._**

**_alastor82: _****_Querías el nuevo capítulo y ahi está...jeje espero que te siga gustando y me lo digas en los reviews!_**

_**Y a todos: Prometo actualizar al final de esta semana...a ustedes les gusta leerlo y la verdad a mí me encanta escribirlo!**_

_**Muchos besos!!**_

_**Londony S.**_

_**P.D "Totus Caume" es Total Calma en latin...(es iventado por supuesto) y Mignamigra un árbol mágico africano o algo así...  
**_


	9. Amigos

**Actualización#1: Siento haber borrado el capítulo y haberlo puesto otra vez, pero tenía que corregir un par de errores. Sorry con las que tienen Story alert y les han llegado dos correos!**

_**Hola a todas (os, si los hay)!! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo poque lo prometido es deuda y el fin de semana acaba el domingo a la medianoche jeje...En esta parte mostraré la opiniones de los AMIGOS de nuestra pareja favorita al enterarse de lo que pasó n.n no es que se vayan a volver amigos o algo así...lo digo ahora para que no se decepcionen con el título que a próposito es bastante malo.**_

_**Respecto a lo de que Hermione y Draco se encuentren en la biblioteca, lo hice porque pensé que ese es el lugar favorito de ella, y que mejor sitio para hacerlo que ese...(sigh) ¡Qué hermoso...!  
**_

_**Espero sus Reviews como de costumbre! Pero esta vez QUIERO POR FAVOR SUGERENCIAS PARA CAMBIAR EL TÍTULO DE ESTE CAPÍTULO. Lo siento, pero es que no me gusta nada. Muchos besos!!  
**_

_**Ah! Se me olvidaba Harry Potter, Todos sus Personajes, Lugares y todo lo demás son una marca registrada de nuestra querida J.K Rowling y... de Warner Bros, para la gran desgracia de nosotros los fans.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**9**

**AMIGOS**

Se paró en seco frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda que la observó con atención. Tardó un par de minutos en recobrar el aliento, a medida que se alejaba de la biblioteca caminaba más y más rápido, no sabía bien por qué pero sentía la urgente necesidad de dejar todo lo que había pasado muy atrás de ella y pensaba que si corría todas esas cosas no lograrían alcanzarla. El colegio estaba vacío, había muy pocas personas en los pasillos, supuso que como ya había pasado la hora de la cena todos estarían en sus salas comunes. ¡Si, la sala común! Ahí era donde sus pies le habían llevado casi inconscientemente. Miró detenidamente a la mujer vestida de rosa que estaba frente a ella, era como si no recordara lo que tenía que hacer…claro, la contraseña. ¿Cuál era la contraseña…? Ella misma la había cambiado… ¿La semana pasada…el mes pasado…? Imposible, el mes pasado estaban aun de vacaciones de verano, no estaba en Hogwarts ¿Hogwarts…? ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar…? ¿Qué la había hecho diferente…? Un momento… ¿Por qué ahora era diferente para _él…_?

-¿Por qué lo hice…?-murmuró a la vez que la Señora Gorda alzaba una ceja y negaba con la cabeza-¿Por qué con…Malfoy?-Se espantó al oír sus propias palabras y abrazó con fuerza todas las cosas que llevaba contra sí-¡Malfoy!

-No señorita Prefecta…esa no es la contraseña.-dijo el retrato mirándola, ya impaciente.

-Lo sé.-contestó aterrizando de sus ensoñaciones. Ella era Hermione Jane Granger, era estudiante del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, pertenecía a la casa Gryffindor, iba en sexto año, era prefecta y la contraseña era _"Leo Fortis"_…pero Draco Malfoy y las cosas en las que pensaba en su carrera hasta su torre también eran reales. Suspiró y le dijo la contraseña a la mujer del cuadro que se apartó y la dejó frente al agujero de entrada a su sala común, dio un paso adelante y toda la calidez y el bullicio del lugar chocaron con ella de frente.

Se quedó un rato de pie en medio del lugar. No sabía que hacer: debía subir y hacer sus deberes, pero no tenía cabeza para estudiar en ese momento; podía buscar a sus amigos y sentarse frente al fuego un rato, pero eso la obligaba a hablar con ellos; quería darse una ducha para aclarar sus pensamientos pero eso haría que el agua se llevara las caricias de Malfoy y todo lo que había sentido cuando estuvo con él…no quería eso. Apretó todos los pesados libros que llevaba con ella contra de su pecho hasta casi hacerse daño, se dirigió a las escaleras de las habitaciones de las chicas ignorando el efecto que había causado su presencia en la sala.

Su aroma llenó el lugar apenas puso un pie dentro, todos voltearon a mirarla ya sabían que era ella y también que su olor era causado por magia, la verdad no eran tan tontos. Muchos chicos se quedaron viéndola, admirándola: quedaba muy poco de aquella niña desabrida y sin gracia que había llegado al colegio por primera vez. Con su cabello recogido en un moño alto podían admirar sus ojos mieles y la perfección de la piel en su rostro, veían su cuello largo y esbelto en el que, por supuesto, nadie notó una marca dejada esa misma noche por el Slytherin menos pensado, se dieron cuenta con extrañeza que su corbata era un desastre y que su blusa estaba por fuera de la falda, la prefecta Granger nunca saldría con el uniforme tan desarreglado. Lo único que les hacía recordar en ese momento que quien se encontraba frente a ellos no era otra que la alumna ejemplar de Gryffindor e inminente Premio Anual era la enorme pila de libros que llevaba con esfuerzo entre los brazos. Se había convertido en una chica muy linda y estaba captando muchas miradas a la vez que se dirigía a los dormitorios, más de uno se puso de pie para, caballerosamente, ayudarle a llevar todas aquellas cosas cuando aparecieron las dos razones por las que, recordaron, no se acercaban mucho a ella: Ron y Harry, sus eternos guardaespaldas. Muchos de los chicos que veían aquella escena suspiraron decepcionados y volvieron a lo suyo sólo embargados por el dulce aroma de la chica.

-¡Hermione! Te estuvimos esperando en el comedor. ¿Por qué no llegaste a la cena?-preguntó Ron quitándole de los brazos algunos libros.

-Eh…yo…estaba en la biblioteca…-dijo mirando alternativamente a sus amigos un poco asustada. Trató de tranquilizarse pensando que lo que les decía era la completa verdad.

-Lo supusimos…Ginny te está esperando en su cuarto, insistió en traerte la cena…-dijo Harry mirándola a través de los cristales de sus gafas y añadió con tono de sospecha-Incluso antes de saber que no llegarías… ¿Qué te dijo Dumbledore de ese olor? ¿Cómo te lo vas a quitar?

Hermione se puso nerviosa aunque estaba segura que sus amigos no sabían completamente nada. Arrancó los libros de las manos de Ron y exclamó mientras corría hacia las escaleras de caracol:

-Eh…no me dijo nada… ¡Voy a comer, tengo hambre!-si creía que alejándose se iba a zafar del problema, estaba muy equivocada. Lo único que hizo huyendo de esa manera fue confirmarle sus sospechas a Harry y Ron: Hermione estaba escondiendo algo y ellos iban a averiguar qué era.

(…)

Madame Pince había vuelto unos minutos después de que Granger se fuera del lugar. Él tampoco se creía lo que había pasado, se acababa de acostar con aquella sangresucia…se disculpó a sí mismo arguyendo que era una impura muy sexy, pero sabía que con lo que había hecho traicionaba sus más profundas creencias. Respiró profundo mientras se aproximaba a una pila de libros que esperaba ser ordenada, nadie podía saberlo: ni a él ni a Granger les convenía hablar de aquello, así que compartían ahora compartían un mutuo y vergonzoso secreto.

La bibliotecaria apareció de repente frente a él, la simplona mujer ofrecía un terrible espectáculo para el Casanova de Slytherin: vestida con una túnica gris que llegaba hasta los tobillos, unos enormes lentes sólo superados por los de la loca Trelawney, la piel ajada y pálida por el paso de los años y sin un solo atributo que revelara su condición de mujer. Incluso McGonagall le parecía atractiva frente a ella. Sonrió para sus adentros pensando que Granger bien podría reemplazarla cuando decidiera jubilarse, era definitivamente más agradable a la vista y no le molestaría en lo absoluto vivir en aquella cueva llena de libros, al parecer estos suplían todas sus necesidades básicas: desde el alimento hasta el apetito sexual…esto último le hizo mucha gracia y no pudo evitar que una ligera sonrisa se le dibujara en la boca.

-Señor Malfoy…eh…ya voy a cerrar la biblioteca…-murmuró la bibliotecaria en un tono que extrañó bastante al Slytherin-Nos vemos mañana.

Draco no se tragó ese cuento, aun faltaba casi una hora para las diez, tiempo en el que todos los alumnos debían estar en sus camas y por consiguiente momento en el que se cerraba la biblioteca. Alzó una ceja escéptico mientras ataba cabos: Madame Pince se había retrasado y ahora se iba temprano…una idea grotesca cruzó su mente y le causó náuseas. Se giró como por instinto a la puerta de la gran sala y pudo divisar una silueta que cruzaba rápidamente por la puerta y se perdía en el pasillo: Filch.

Asco, asco, mucho asco…por poco se vomita por lo repugnante que le pareció la idea de aquellos dos juntos, por lo menos en esos instantes Granger no estaba en su mente.

-Madame…si quiere puede irse y yo cierro la biblioteca…-dijo Draco con voz temblorosa y una mirada de asco, quería que cualquier cosa que pasara entre esa mujer desabrida y aquel mugroso squib sucediera bien lejos de los libros que él solía tocar. Madame Pince lo miró dudosa, pero al parecer tenía apuro (cosa que hizo que los ojos de Draco mostraran tanto asco y angustia que le fue imposible ocultarlo). Luego de unos segundos en los que el rubio se aflojó la corbata para poder respirar mejor la bibliotecaria asintió con la cabeza y le recomendó todos sus libros.

Aun después de haberla visto salir su rostro seguía lívido, ¡Vaya que habían podido arruinarle la noche! Caminó hacia los últimos estantes para buscar su morral y lo encontró en la mesa donde hacia sólo un rato había estado con Granger. Se acercó y pasó sus dedos sobre la madera. Irreal. Sin saber por qué, se subió a la mesa y se acostó bocarriba usando su mochila de almohada. Comenzó a reír, tenía que ser una broma todo aquello. Recordó los nervios de la chica y cómo se dejó seducir tan fácil…La verdad, aunque nunca pensó en hacer nada con ella hasta ese domingo, siempre imaginó que sería más difícil acercarse a una chica así. Sonrió.

Draco Malfoy tenía muchas razones para sonreír esa noche: primero, había tenido sexo con la prefecta intocable de Gryffindor traicionando a su padre, su abuelo, su bisabuelo…y todos esos demás antepasados suyos que nunca (o al menos eso decían ellos) habían tocado una sangresucia, pero sabía que ninguna estirada e insípida sangrepura podía llegar a ser tan deliciosa como Granger por el simple hecho de que ella estaba prohibida para él; segundo, lo había hecho en frente de las narices del viejo loco Dumbledore, rompiendo quien sabe cuántas reglas del colegio y seguro que nadie se enteraría jamás de nada; tercero, se habría esperado cualquier cosa para esa noche excepto un revolcón, creía que su día acabaría en medio de libros y sumido en el más profundo aburrimiento; cuarto, estaba seguro (y eso lo juraría como que se llamaba Draco Malfoy) que Granger había disfrutado cada simple segundo que estuvo junto a él, que no tendría ahora sólo que conformarse escuchando historias de qué tan bueno era él en la cama, siendo que lo había vivido en carne propia y que se moriría por repetirlo. Pero lo que hizo que la sonrisa del rubio se ensanchara en su cara mientras veía el techo de la biblioteca era que su venganza había sido todo un éxito: se había llevado el premio mayor con Granger, había robado la inocencia a la amiga del cara-rajada y la comadreja, pero sobretodo se había asegurado de que la sangresucia pensara en él cada día de su vida. Lo recordaría por siempre…

(…)

Llegó a su habitación y dejó los libros en el piso junto a su cama, se acostó bocarriba y miró las telas rojas del techo de su cama. Se llevó instintivamente las manos al borde de su falda y la estiró tratando de cubrirse un poco más, se sonrojó recordando lo fácil que había sido para Malfoy llegar hasta ahí. Se sonrojó de vergüenza, de furia, de impotencia.

¿Acaso Malfoy le gustaba? Tomó una de sus almohadas y la puso sobre su cara, la apretó fuertemente para ahogar el grito que daba en ese momento ¡¿Qué demonios le pasaba?! ¡¿Cómo podía preguntarse aquello cuando ya lo había hecho todo con él?! ¡¡No podía ser más tonta!! No podía ser más estúpida…No entendía como él había podido acercársele, se suponía que se odiaban, que se inspiraban repugnancia el uno al otro, que habría sido menos raro ver un hipogrifo cogiendo a un unicornio…¡Por Merlín! ¡En qué cosas pensaba!

Se sentó de repente sobre la cama, presionó con fuerza las manos sobre su sien, su lado racional que había estado ausente durante todo aquel lapso de tiempo, le reclamaba ahora una explicación por lo que había hecho. Necesitaba una respuesta. Necesitaba saber porque Draco Malfoy le había atraído (aunque hubiese sido sólo por ese día, con ya catastróficas consecuencias). Suspiró desganada…los libros, que eran los únicos que solían darle una respuesta en aquellos momentos de profunda ignorancia, no podían ayudarle entonces; y es que sabía tanto de chicos como de Quidditch, sólo lo básico: mucha adrenalina, pocas neuronas y se contentaban haciéndola pasar por el aro…la Quaffle, por supuesto. No pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel absurdo pensamiento, no podría ver a ningún hombre con los mismos ojos, cortesía del Hurón Saltarín. Debía buscar respuestas, le espantaba su actual condición y no sabía a quién pedirle ayuda.

Fue entonces cuando como por un instante de inspiración que divisó la cama de Lavender, estaba claro que ni en el mayor de sus momentos de crisis le pediría ayuda o consejos a la chica más emocionalmente inestable de Hogwarts, por mucho que supiera de chicos. Notó que junto a su mesita de noche había un montón de revistas, Hermione abrió los ojos emocionada y saltó fuera de su cama: eran colecciones completas de la revista "_Corazón de Bruja"_, todas las chicas solían leerla compulsivamente, y para las más populares entre los hombres era casi como una Biblia, así que supuso que encontraría algo en ellas. Tomó algunas unas cuantas al azar y regresó a su cama, se sentó cruzando las piernas y hojeó algunas.

No esperaba descubrir algo útil, la verdad, fue más un intento desesperado de hallar respuesta en medios impresos más que en las palabras de Ginny, que era donde sabía que terminaría encontrando la solución. Entonces algo la hizo detenerse, en la portada de la revista que acababa de tomar brillaban titulares que, sobre la foto de una sonriente bruja que desfilaba de aquí para allá, la hicieron estremecer:

"_¿Por qué siempre la bruja buena se enamora del chico malo?__"_

Suficiente como para llamar su atención, pero el otro hizo que su boca se abriera de la impresión:

"-_Me enamoré de mi peor enemigo sin Amortentia de por medio-Testimonio de la vida real: Especial día de los Enamorados"_

Aunque estaba segura que no amaba a Malfoy, comenzó a leer la revista sin miramientos, se mordía las uñas y no daba crédito a las verdades que decía cada artículo:

"S_iempre hace falta una buena dosis de adrenalina y si estás aburrida de tu rutinaria vida puede llegar un momento en el que lo encontrarás a él, para ti antes el ser más repulsivo, como una escapatoria, un respiro de aire fresco… ¡Oh! Su brusquedad, su afán por romper las reglas, el que te tome por sorpresa y te monte en su escoba para escaparse un fin de semana, te volverán loca y sacará a relucir tu lado más rebelde…"_

-Patrañas…-murmuró la chica aún pasando rápidamente los ojos por las líneas.

"…_Te volverás salvaje, comenzarás a vivir a su ritmo__ y te encantará, porque todo en él te atrae como un imán. Es su forma de ver el mundo, de que él es lo más importante, de que hace lo que quiere porque puede…Prepotente, orgulloso, testarudo, fuerte, decidido, un animal en la cama y sobretodo rebelde y malo, muy malo…"_

-Parece que hubiesen escrito esto pensando en él…-murmuró alzando una ceja incrédula. Se reprendió mentalmente por lo pensado y terminó el artículo. Según la autora estaba tan desesperada por salir de su aburrida existencia que brincó a los brazos de aquella serpiente rastrera, eran argumentos poco convincentes y le faltaba mucho fondo a la cuestión. Decidió ver el segundo.

"_Todo comenzó en el colegio, estábamos en casas diferente y el odio era por principios…Mis amigos no se llevaban bien con él discutíamos a menudo y más de una vez nos atacamos con más que palabras. Así fue hasta el último año en el que por desafortunadas circunstancias nos quedamos encerrados en un aula de clases, discutimos nuevamente y nos echábamos la culpa el uno al otro…nos fuimos acercando él me tomó por las muñecas con brusquedad y quedamos frente a frente…nunca hasta ese momento me había fijado cuán hermosos eran sus ojos…"_

Hermione sintió como si un cubo de hielo se deslizara desde su nuca por toda su columna…se podía decir que esta historia se adaptaba mejor a su situación. Eso fue hasta que siguió leyendo y descubrió que la historia terminó con un feliz matrimonio y tres hijos. Sintió arcadas, jamás en su sano juicio se enamoraría de alguien tan despreciable como Malfoy. Se reprochó a sí misma por esto, ya que lo mismo habría dicho de acostarse con él unas horas atrás. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, ella no estaba enamorada del hurón botador…sólo era una fuerte atracción como decían en el primer artículo…

No se dio cuenta que un trío de figuras perplejas la miraban desde la puerta de la habitación. Ginny, Parvati y Lavender acababan de llegar y sorprendidas veían a la joven leyendo una revista que jamás creyeron poder ver en sus manos. Notaban cómo se concentraba, cómo pasaba cada una de las páginas y cómo se mordía las uñas al leer: habían secuestrado a Hermione Granger y habían dejado a esa impostora en su lugar.

-¿Nos podrías explicar ese cambio de literatura tan repentino?-dijo la voz burlona de Ginny desde la puerta. La hizo saltar hacia atrás y botar la revista por los aires, la pelirroja se le acercó riendo y puso un plato de comida sobre su mesita de noche-Estaba en mi habitación y baje a buscarte a la sala común, me encontré con las chicas y me dijeron que ya habías llegado hace rato…te quedé esperando.

Parvati y Lavender rieron por la cara de susto de Hermione y se dirigieron a buscar sus pijamas para ir a dormir. La castaña estaba que moría, paranoica pensaba, que si leían aquellos títulos podrían sospechar algo…le rogó a Ginny que la acompañara fuera y se excusaron tontamente para salir de la habitación sin que el par de chismosas lograran sospechar algo. Antes de salir, la pelirroja tomó nuevamente la cena y Hermione devolvió a Lavender sus revistas, está le sonrió bastante interesada pero no pudo atacarla a preguntas pues escapó de la habitación.

La sala común estaba desierta, todo el mundo había subido ya a dormir y Hermione revisó cada rincón para asegurarse que así fuera. Se sentaron y cuando iba a comenzar a hablar su amiga le dijo que antes de decir nada comiera un poco, ella aceptó de mala gana y tras unos instante en los que Ginny acariciaba su cabello y Hermione devoraba su comida (acaba de descubrir que estaba hambrienta), comenzaron una conversación por la que más de uno hubiese dado una buena cantidad de Galeones por escuchar.

-¿Qué pasó hoy…? ¡¿Y por qué leías _Corazón de Bruja_?!-dijo su amiga acusadora y esperando una respuesta bastante trivial.

-EstanochemeacostéconDracoMalfoy…-murmuró Hermione mirando su falda y halándola sin compasión. Como era de esperarse Ginny no entendió una palabra y la miró desconcertada así que suspirando y más bajo que una exhalación susurró cada palabra-Me…he…acostado…con…con…Malfoy…

No existía un nombre en el espectro luminoso para describir el color que había tomado la cara de Ginny…cuando se recuperó del estado de shock inicial, comenzó a abrir y cerrar la boca intentando pronunciar palabra pero le era imposible…su amiga, su inteligente amiga, su virgen e inteligente amiga le hacía una confesión espeluznante, increíble, antinatural…Resultado: Una reacción violenta.

-¡¿Me estás jodiendo o qué?!-exclamó Ginny perdiendo los estribos por un instante y calmándose al ver la expresión acongojada de su amiga que al parecer tampoco asimilaba lo que había pasado. Los ojos de Hermione habían comenzado a llenarse de lágrimas y de repente había bajado su cara, no era fácil entender lo que pasaba pero suspiró y se acercó aun más a ella, tomó sus manos entre las de ella y añadió en voz muy baja-Lo siento, Mione…no quise ser grosera…Dime, ¿Qué pasó…?

-No lo sé…-murmuró la castaña alzando su cabeza para ver a los ojos a Ginny- Yo…no sé, estábamos solos y… y… ¡Soy una estúpida!

A Ginny le parecía muy raro lo que su amiga le contaba, sospechó por un instante que Malfoy se había aprovechado de Hermione y la había obligado a hacerlo. ¡¡Si ese hurón se había atrevido a violar a su amiga, se encargaría de deshollejarlo vivo luego de castrarlo frente a todo el colegio!!

-¿Te obligó…? Dímelo…porque lo mataré…-susurró preocupada ocultando su furia. Se sorprendió al ver que, aunque los ojos de su amiga no dejaban de verter lágrimas, movía negativamente la cabeza. La miró sin comprender, Hermione Granger jamás se hubiese dejado seducir por un chico tan despreciable como Draco Malfoy…no al menos la Hermione que ella conocía.

-Déjame contarte…-dijo su amiga secando sus lágrimas y comenzando su relato. No omitió detalle, y si bien Ginny intentó maldecir a Malfoy cuando escuchó lo de los Encantamientos de Emergencia, Hermione no la dejó terminar y siguió contando. Se dio cuenta que se había ido calmando y que no sonaba para nada arrepentida, supuso que tal vez estaba sólo confundida y que a pesar de haberla idealizado, su amiga era también de carne y hueso. Abrió la boca sorprendida cuando ella comenzó con los pormenores de lo sucedido, y sonrió cómplice al ver un pequeño brillo en sus ojos cuando recordó los besos del hurón botador…Nunca se lo habría esperado, de hecho pensaba que ella nunca tendría ojos para un chico diferente a Ron, pero no iba a juzgarla, no era nadie para hacerlo…-Bien…eso fue lo que pasó…

Hermione suspiró, se sentía mucho mejor y ahora esperaba el regaño de su amiga.

-¡¿Estás loca acaso, Mione?!-dijo Ginny e inconscientemente sonrió levemente-¿En la biblioteca? ¡Han podido descubrirte!-la pelirroja soltó una suave carcajada para sorpresa de Hermione, su amiga acaba de hacerla tan feliz…no le había reprochado el hecho de que lo hubiese hecho con Malfoy. Sonrió al lado de Ginny que la abrazó. Pero no había caso en ocultarlo.

-¿Qué voy a hacer, Ginny…?-dijo suspirando. Ginny frunció el ceño, no era una pregunta fácil, pero sabía lo que tenía que decirle a su amiga.

-No sé lo que vas a hacer Mione, pero sí sé lo que va a hacer Malfoy…-se puso de pie frente a su amiga y le dijo-Esa serpiente rastrera es un miserable y desgraciado, cuando consigue lo que quiere no vuelve siquiera a ver a los ojos a las chicas con las que se acuesta…-cruzó los brazos-Tengo compañeras que han llorado días y noches por los desplantes de Malfoy, pero no tengo muy claro que pasará contigo…-Hermione la miró confundida y la dejó seguir-Él lo hace porque sabe que ignorándolas las hace sufrir, así alimenta su ego súper desarrollado, y cuando quiere encontrarse con ellas otra vez no tiene ni que pedirlo… En cambio, ustedes se insultan a menudo, pelean de cuando en cuando, Harry y mi hermano no pueden tenerlo cerca…y tienen casi todas las clases juntos…- la pelirroja se llevó un dedo a los labios y puso cara de estar reflexionando-No creo que te ignore Mione, creo que se pondrá más insoportable de lo que ya es contigo…

Hermione no creía que aquello fuese posible, hizo una cara de espanto que le fue difícil disimular: quería que la ignorara, que se muriera, que desapareciera de la faz del planeta… No quería ver nuevamente a Draco Malfoy, no quería que se burlara de ella frente al colegio y muchísimo menos quería que por algún plan de la retorcida mente del Slytherin, sus amigos se enteraran de lo que había ocurrido.

-¡Maldito Malfoy! -exclamó poniéndose de pie junto a su amiga-¡Si cree que después de lo que pasó podrá humillarme está muy equivocado! ¡Le voy a demostrar quién reirá al último con todo esto!

Ginny sonrió ante las palabras de su amiga, había surtido el efecto que quería. Por ninguna razón quería que Hermione se sintiera mal por lo que había hecho con Malfoy, sabía lo desgraciado que él podía llegar a ser así que mejor la preparaba psicológicamente para el día siguiente. Tal vez nunca se lo esperó pero ahora debía ayudarla, sobre todo al ver que no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al pensar que ninguna mujer que se hubiese acostado con Draco Malfoy podía arrepentirse de lo que había hecho, pues podría ser un Slytherin despreciable, traicionero, petulante y orgulloso; pero sus dotes como amante no eran negados por nadie. Tomó a su amiga por el brazo y subieron juntas por la escalera de caracol:

-Creo que me he quedado atrás, ya era la única virgen de mi dormitorio y ahora también de las dos…-dijo burlona haciendo que su amiga se sonrojara-Me consolaba bastante porque sabía que tu también eras la única virgen en tu habitación… ¡Rayos! Tendré que hacer que Harry reaccione más rápido… ¡Ese chico nunca se me va a declarar…! ¡Aunque salga con todo Hogwarts!

Hermione se despidió de su amiga sonriendo, sabía que sus últimos cometarios los había hecho para subirle el ánimo. Buscó una toalla, entró al baño y comenzó a ducharse. Pensó en Ron mientras el agua bajaba por su cuerpo, sentía que lo había traicionado: aunque no pensaba mucho en eso, siempre lo imaginó a él como su novio, como el primer chico en su vida… No pudo evitar que un par de ojos grises entraran en su cabeza desplazando el pecoso rostro de su amigo. No dejaría que la pisoteara pero tampoco podría evitar pensar en él por mucho tiempo. No sabría que hacer al verlo por los pasillos y recordar lo sucedido, no quería que le temblaran las rodillas, ni que se le acelerara el corazón…quería mostrarse indiferente, justo como él lo hacía…

Salió del baño, se colocó el pijama y se tiró sobre su cama endoselada. Sin darse cuenta en qué momento sucedió, se quedó dormida recordando las palabras de su amiga y cada una de las caricias de Draco…

(…)

Iba rumbo a su sala común, iba tranquilo y tomándose todo el tiempo que quería pues sabía que Filch estaba ocupado en otras cosas (en las cuales no quería pensar) y no se aparecería por ahí para molestarlo. Bajó las escaleras rumbo a las mazmorras a la vez que sus pensamientos divagaban por su cabeza sin estar fijos en algo especial. Llegó a la entrada y tras decir la contraseña entró al lugar, con la corbata desanudada y las manos en los bolsillos, sonriendo sin saber muy bien por qué.

Iba a irse a su habitación cuando notó que la elegante sala verde y plata no estaba tan vacía como él creía.

-Theo, oculto en las sombras como siempre…-murmuró mirando a su amigo que sentado a la chimenea sostenía un libro entre sus manos. El muchacho apenas apartó la vista de su lectura para mirar a Draco, pasó otra página y le saludó:

-Draco, buenas noches. Te informo que no estoy escondido o algo por el estilo, es sólo que Greg, Blaise y Vincent ya están durmiendo, y a pesar de mis múltiples cualidades no puedo leer a oscuras…-siguió concentrado mientras el rubio dejaba escapar una sonrisa y se sentaba frente a él.

-Creo que te haré compañía…-dijo estirándose perezosamente –No tengo sueño…-Con esas palabras logró atraer toda la atención del pelinegro que lo miró fijamente, alzó una ceja extrañado y comentó burlón:

-¿No quieres ir a dormir? Pero si me has dicho desde esta mañana que has tenido un día horrible…primero la bofetada de Granger, después Herbología, luego te quedaste sin almuerzo y por último el castigo en la biblioteca…-Draco lo miró con desprecio y volteó su rostro a un lado-Lo digo, claro, porque tal vez no conozco algún suceso que haya alegrado tu noche. Ya sé, supongo que encontraste una forma de vengarte de Granger aprovechando tu tiempo de castigo, dicen que para eso sirven los castigos, para pensar…

-Supones bien, _Nott…_-dijo Draco enfadado a pesar que su cara mostraba una total serenidad, sin embrago su amigo lo notó ya que sólo cuando la rabia lo invadía le llamaba por su apellido. Theodore le sonrió burlón y le contestó:

-Lo sé, _Malfoy…_mis suposiciones acerca de ti casi siempre son correctas…-entonces añadió llevándose una mano a la nariz- ¡Ese olor me va a volver loco! No creo que pueda aguantar una semana cerca a ti…

Draco torció la nariz ante aquel comentario, y su mente se desvió rápidamente al tema de conversación planteado por Theo: Granger. Pensó en lo fácil que había sido seducirla, en lo suave que era su piel, en como temblaba con cada caricia…no se dio cuenta que un par de ojos verdes le miraban con burla desde el rostro de su amigo. Despertó de repente de sus ensoñaciones y vio que Theodore había cerrado el libro y le veía con interés.

-¿Qué me miras?-logró arrancar una sonrisa del rostro de su amigo que se puso de pie para irse a la habitación.

-¡Eres increíble Draco! ¡Hablas tantas estupideces acerca de la pureza de tu linaje! ¡Y desprecias de forma enfermiza a los sangresucia! Pero aun así te tiraste a Granger…-sus últimas palabras sonaron como un susurro, más como las palabras de alguien muy decepcionado que como un reproche.

A Draco le cayeron como un duchazo de agua fría, sintió un escalofrío bajando por su columna vertebral. No supo cuando se puso frente a su amigo interceptándole el paso.

-¡No digas sandeces, Theodore!-exclamó al chico que volvió a su sillón y le invitó a sentarse también, pero él no pudo hacerlo, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de quedarse frente a Theo y evitar que hiciera contacto con cualquier otro ser vivo, matarlo si era necesario.

-¡No trates de mentirme Draco!-dijo perdiendo la paciencia-No debes tomarme por tonto, sé casi todas las cosas que han pasado entre tú y Granger ayer y hoy…Sé que ella era la chica con la que estabas en el baño de prefectos y por eso los dos huelen así…-Al ver la mirada de confusión de su amigo le explicó-Tengo una…amiga de Ravenclaw que me contó todo acerca de un castigo que daría Dumbledore a las parejas traviesas que entraran a ese lugar…Así que cuando ayer le mentiste a todos diciendo que habías tenido un accidente con una poción yo ya sabía que nada de lo que decías era verdad…

-Es cierto.-dijo Draco arrogante y dando un paso hacia atrás, convencido que no servía de nada seguir mintiendo-Pero no hice nada con ella ayer.

-Lo sé.-dijo Theo a punto de soltar una carcajada-Te conozco hace quince años y vivo contigo hace cinco ¿Crees que no he aprendido a leerte en todo ese tiempo? Acabas de acostarte con Granger, en la biblioteca por lo que veo…

-¿Cómo…? -Dijo antes de poder evitarlo, se alejó aun más de su amigo y se sorprendió al creer que era imposible que fuera tan predecible.

-Si quieres que te lo diga, pues, venía bajando del despacho de McGonagall para entrar al Gran Salón y vi a Granger tomar el camino a la biblioteca, sabía que tú estabas allá, supuse que te…vengarías-lo miró bastante burlón y continuó-Lo que no supe fue _cómo_ te vengarías…hasta que te vi entrar con ese brillo en los ojos y esa sonrisa de suficiencia, esa que tienes cuando llegas de uno de tus encuentros con una chica…la verdad me has decepcionado, Draco…pensé que me lo contarías…

Ahora fue él quien lo miró burlón, alzó una ceja y le habló arrastrando cada palabra:

-¿En serio esperabas que te lo contara…?-dijo irónico-¿En serio creíste que te lo confesaría para que me dijeras que era un hipócrita traidor a la sangre? No, Theo. La verdad no te diría nada si no lo supieras ya, cosa que no me importa ahora y sólo para que lo sepas, no me arrepiento, pues la verdad, me divertí bastante con Granger…

Theodore se puso de pie y se dirigió a la habitación de los de sexto, seguido de cerca por Draco. Entraron y aun en silencio e iluminados sólo por las luces de sus mesitas de noche comenzaron a desvestirse para ponerse sus pijamas. El pelinegro sonrió burlón al ver el torso sin camisa de su amigo, sobre la blanca piel de Draco vio marcas rosas dejadas evidentemente por _esa_ chica.

-Ya veo porque no te arrepientes…-Draco volteó a ver a Theo que se acostaba en la cama que estaba junto a la suya mientras hablaba-Se nota que la pasaste bien con Granger…-y añadió burlón-Eso o tu piel es muy delicada…

Draco sonrió inconscientemente y le dijo a Theodore, mientras se sentaba sobre su cama:

-Así es Theo, ambas cosas, de hecho…Me tienes en tus manos ¿Qué que me vas a pedir a cambio de tu silencio…?

Theodore le sonrió mientras se metía entre las sábanas y le dijo:

-Nada, Draco. Eres mi amigo…

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus Reviews y sus sugerencias para el nuevo nombre o si quieren que quede así, lo que dudo!!**_

_**Un beso y lo siguiente:**_

_**Barcelo, Pau tanamachi Malfoy, alastor82, Joyce Alexa Malfoy Black, lagordis, Sealiah ¡¡Muchisimas Gracias por sus Reviews!!  
**_

_**beautifly92, kela2812 y Edna ¡Bienvenidas! Y a todas aquellas no escriben Reviews pero que ponen mi fic en Story Alerts!!**_

_**Bien, todas esas dudas del olor y lo demás lo diré en el próximo capítulo así que sean pacientes...tal vez a mitad de semana!**_

_**Londony S.**_


	10. Efectos Secundarios

_**Hola a todos!! Sé que me merezco bastantes abucheos, por primera vez les he hecho esperar una semana completa por un capítulo y me odio por eso. Les prometo no tardarme tanto con el próximo y espero que les guste este capítulo. Salió excesivamente largo, porque la verdad no sabía donde cortarlo así que mejor lo dejé todo junto, 18 páginas de Word me parece una exageración, pero valdrá la pena si me dejan muchos Reviews n.n  
**_

_**Bueno ahora a leer! :)**_

_**Ah! Se me olvidaba Harry Potter, Todos sus Personajes, Lugares y todo lo demás son una marca registrada de nuestra querida J.K Rowling y... de Warner Bros, para la gran desgracia de nosotros los fans.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
**_

**10**

**EFECTOS SECUNDARIOS**

La sala común estaba vacía porque todos estaban ya en el Gran Salón desayunando, pensó que aquello era una suerte pues no verían la escenita que estaba montando con Ginny.

-¡Es la última vez que te lo digo Hermione Granger!-gritó halándola por el brazo mientras ella se sostenía a una mesa, no, a un sillón, no, a un retrato que se quejó-¡Te vienes conmigo! ¡No tienes por qué esconderte!

Ante aquellas palabras la castaña se soltó de su agarre y cayó estrepitosamente sobre su amiga:

-Te repito una vez más Ginevra, no me estoy escondiendo de nadie.-dijo mientras su mente viajaba rápidamente a ese _nadie_-Llegué a un acuerdo amistoso con Malfoy, ninguno de los dos aparecerá por el Gran Salón durante esta semana para que nadie sospeche lo del castigo del director.

Ginny se la quitó de encima con un fuerte empujón y sacudiéndose la falda mientras se ponía de pie le dijo burlona:

-Y tú mi querida amiga has sido tan ilusa como para creer las palabras de aquella rata traicionera…-Hermione también se incorporó y recogió sus cosas del suelo, miró fijamente a su amiga para que le explicara esa frase-Ayer, mientras tú aguantabas hambrienta por tu almuerzo en la sala común, Malfoy llegó como si nada y se sentó en la mesa de los slytherins, incluso lo escuché repitiendo una estúpida historia acerca ese olor que involucraba un accidente con una poción…pero claro, como ahora te entiendes en _términos amistosos_ con el hurón…

Por más que lo intentó Ginny no puedo evitar que se le saliera aquel comentario. Tenía que entenderla, todo lo que había hecho Hermione con Malfoy era demasiado divertido como para no sacarlo a colación durante una conversación.

-Gracias por recordármelo Ginny…-dijo enojada Hermione-¿Así que esa sabandija cree que me puede jugar sucio? ¡Vamos al comedor Ginny!-La pelirroja sonrió y salió apresuradamente tras la prefecta que furibunda mascullaba entre dientes su odio hacia Malfoy. Eso fue hasta que se acercaron al vestíbulo y mientras bajaban las escaleras notaron de lejos la figura alta y esbelta de un chico que con las manos en los bolsillos y con aire arrogante se acercaba desde las escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras, Draco Malfoy caminaba solitario hacia el Gran Salón. Hermione al verlo se escondió atrás de una armadura, Ginny puso los ojos en blanco, suspiró resignada, no detuvo su andar y le dijo a su amiga:

-Te dije que él no cumplía su trato, voy a hacer que se vaya para que puedas entrar a desayunar.

La pelirroja trató de respirar profundo pero no pudo, el olor de su amiga era tan dulce e insoportable que comenzó a toser. Malfoy se acercó a ella pasando de largo por la puerta del comedor y dijo arrastrando las palabras con burla:

-¡Bien, Comadreja Menor! ¿Has decidido asfixiarte a ti misma para regalarle al mundo un Weasley menos?-le dio un par de suaves palmadas en la espalda y continuó- ¡Vamos! ¡Sólo soy yo! ¡Sé que por poco y mueres de la impresión de verme frente a ti, pero tranquila!-Ella apartó la mano del rubio de su espalda y trató de respirar pero se le hacía imposible. El olor era inaguantable, ahora que él había llegado se había multiplicado por diez-¡No seas atrevida, Weasley! -dijo al recibir el manotazo de la chica-¡Debes estar agradecida porque te estaba tocando! Aunque seas una traidora, no puedo negar la pureza de tu sangre…-dijo aquellas últimas palabras casi en un susurro y llenas de mucho desprecio.

Malfoy había logrado dar en el clavo, la chica comenzó a respirar cortadamente con las manos cubriendo su boca y nariz hasta que logró acostumbrar su sentido del olfato a aquel ambiente, descubrió su rostro, sonrió de medio lado y alzó una ceja burlona:

-¡Oh, Malfoy! ¡Sé que si fuera hija de muggles igual no te importaría!...-El rubio dio un paso para atrás y Ginny sonrió abiertamente al ver su reacción, decidió continuar molestándolo un poco más- Te divertiste bastante con Hermione anoche ¿O no?...

¡Maldita sangresucia! ¡La mataría! ¡¿Cómo había osado a abrir la boca?! Se detuvo un momento a pensar, la cara de la pelirroja sonreía frente a él, si ahí estaba Weasley en algún lugar debía estar ella. Sonrió malvadamente al notar un par de rizos castaños tras una armadura cercana. Había llegado la hora de comenzar a jugar sucio, su maquiavélica mente había ideado un plan fugaz.

-Sí, más de lo que me esperaba, si me permites decirlo…-comenzó a caminar acercándose a la pelirroja que daba un paso tras otro hacia atrás para no permitirle una distancia mayor de la necesaria, logrando así aproximarse a la armadura donde estaba Granger. Justo lo que él quería-Pero se suponía que nadie debía saberlo, supongo que la sangresucia estaba tan emocionada que no pudo contener la lengua…-entonces se llevó una mano al mentón e hizo cara de estar recordando algo-Sí, anoche tampoco pudo contenerla…

Ginny lo miró con un brillo asesino en los ojos, no dejaría que hablara así de su amiga. Se llevó una mano al bolsillo donde guardaba la varita y trató de amenazarlo cuando él sostuvo fuertemente su muñeca y la empujó en contra de la pared.

-Suéltame Malfoy…-susurró con odio. Draco sonrió ¡Estaba muy buena la hermana de la comadreja!

-¿Quién puede ayudarte, Weasley…?-dijo con malicia mirando alrededor y deteniéndose un segundo más en la armadura-Estás sola, y no creo que quieras armar un escándalo estando tan cerca del Gran Salón…-era cierto, estaban en la mitad del vestíbulo a pocos pasos de la entrada al comedor, si alguien se hubiese asomado podría haber visto la segunda escena más dispar del planeta (sólo superada por aquella en la biblioteca de la noche anterior): Una cabeza cubierta de cabello rubio platinado se acercaba una con una larga y brillante melena pelirroja. Ginny hubiese querido moverse, pero no podía hacerlo. Malfoy, a pesar de ser un patán, egoísta, traicionero y engreído Slytherin, tenía una mirada encantadora. Cuando él sonrió orgulloso y acercó sus labios a los de Weasley la chica murmuró espabilándose un poco:

-Ni siquiera te atrevas, hurón saltarín…

-Sé que te mueres por hacerlo, comadreja…lo que pasa es que tanto tu patético hermano como el cara-rajada hacen lo que pueden por controlarte, pero eres una zorra en potencia…-Ginny se enfureció y trató de quitarse a Malfoy de encima que la aprisionaba en contra del frío muro. Él no se movió ni un poco, se reía de la cara que había puesto la chica al oírle hablar de Potter.

Estaba decidida a hacer volar a Malfoy por los aires si no se apartaba en ese momento, pero entonces intentó besarla otra vez. Estuvo a punto de gritar cuando vio la figura de su amiga Hermione poniéndose atrás del rubio. Draco sonrió al sentir el tacto de una varita en su cuello. Y se alejó de Ginny al escuchar la voz de Granger decirle:

-Creo que te ha dicho que te alejes, Malfoy…

Él sonrió satisfecho, había logrado hacer que Granger le diera la cara. Le sonrió burlón y dio un par de pasos alejándose de ambas chicas, enarcó una ceja y comentó arrastrando las palabras:

-¡Vaya pensé que nunca saldrías de detrás de tu escondite Granger!-la chica lo miró con odio y apretó aun más fuerte su varita- ¿Tanto te intimido que no eres capaz de darme la cara? Se supone que eres una Griffindor…Esa es la casa de los valientes ¿O me equivoco…?

-No te equivocas Malfoy.-dijo Hermione escupiendo cada palabra con desprecio y añadió mintiendo, como era usual en ella, muy pobremente-Pero no me escondía, sólo esperaba el mejor momento para salir…

Ginny rodó los ojos ante aquel comentario de su amiga, Hermione era brillante para muchas cosas pero definitivamente el mentir no era una de ellas. A Draco le causaron mucha gracia las palabras de la castaña y apenas logrando suprimir una gran carcajada le dijo con sarcasmo:

-¿Sí…? ¿Y eso era antes o después de morirte de los celos al ver que besaba a tu amiga?-Hermione se quedó de piedra al oír esas palabras, provocando un ataque de risa del Slytherin. ¡Ella no estaba celosa por él! ¡Estaba preocupada por su amiga! ¿O no…? La pelirroja al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba se acercó a ella rápidamente, que saliendo del trance miró con odio al rubio que no dejaba reír.

-¡Púdrete Malfoy!-dijo Ginny tomando del brazo a Hermione y arrastrándola al Gran Salón. Draco no esperó mucho para ir atrás de ellas y entraron casi al mismo tiempo. El ver entrar a Malfoy, Weasley y Granger casi juntos no era nada extraordinario, nadie podía evitar que se cruzaran en el pasillo, lo que nadie en el comedor pudo pasar por alto fue aquel olor embriagante, meloso, dulce, empalagoso e irritante que acababa de llenar el enorme recinto por completo: los que comían algo en ese momento sintieron que masticaron y tragaron un jabón muy oloroso (Ron Weasley estaba incluido en ese grupo), mientras que los que tomaban jugo de calabaza o té lo escupieron al sentir aquel exceso de azúcar en el ambiente. En la mesa de los profesores, los adultos veían sorprendidos las tres figuras que acababan de hacer su entrada: Dumbledore sonrió mientras que Snape, McGonagall y los demás fruncieron el ceño, al parecer sabían lo que aquello significaba.

Los recién llegados se dirigieron a sus respectivas mesas sólo para comprobar, al menos Hermione y Draco, que aquel sería otro difícil día.

-Eh…Hermione-dijo Ron mirando un poco asustado a su amiga-¿Vas a tardarte mucho…mucho tiempo desayunando…?-La castaña lo miró confundida, dejó su tenedor en el plato y miró alrededor, nadie comía, ni en su mesa ni en las otras. Al parecer el olor era insoportable, pero ella no tenía la culpa (bueno, al menos no la aceptaría) y no se iba a ir del comedor sólo porque le resto de alumnos no soportara su dulce aroma. Se giró hacia su amigo pelirrojo que se puso tan blanco como una hoja de papel al ver su mirada de furia:

-¿Algún problema Ronald?-dijo enojada-Debo desayunar antes de ir a mis clases…

-Pero nosotros también…-se atrevió a interrumpirla Ron. Hermione golpeó con rabia la mesa logrando atraer la atención de casi toda su casa.

-Hermione…no es para tanto.- se aventuró a decir Harry que estaba sentado frente a ella junto a Ron, logrando que la chica cruzara los brazos y volteara su cara a otro lado, a _ese_ lado-Es sólo que es aun peor que ayer…y aunque queramos es imposible comer algo…apenas podemos respirar.

La castaña estaba indignada por el espectáculo que se ofrecía ante sus ojos, las palabras de Harry le habían sonado como un insulto al comparar su situación con la de la mesa de Slytherin. Malfoy comía muy despreocupadamente sin prestar atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, si bien era cierto que nadie además de él probaba bocado en el Gran Salón, nadie se había atrevido a interrumpirle su comida. Indignante. En cambio a ella sus amigos le pedían que se fuera del comedor para ellos continuar su desayuno. Más indignante. El hurón botador alzó sus ojos hacia ella y le sonrió burlón, el muy desgraciado lo sabía todo y estaba disfrutando aquella situación. Suficientemente indignante.

Se volteó hacia su amigo pelinegro, que en el acto se arrepintió de haber dicho algo, y exclamó furiosa para luego llenarse la boca de cualquier cosa comestible que tuviese en frente:

-¡Ese no es mi problema, Harry! ¡Supongo que deberán esperar que termine de comer!-Ginny que estaba a su lado dirigió una mirada furiosa a Ron que trató de replicar y que se quedó callado en el acto. Volteó los ojos en dirección de su amiga y pensó que quería comer hasta vomitar. Luego de interminables minutos, algunos que ya se habían acostumbrado al olor alrededor de todo el comedor, comenzaron a comer muy despacio. Hermione, aunque quisiera, no podía comer más; así que desistió de aquella idea de glotonería y se dedicó a ver las lechuzas que entraban volando al Gran Salón.

Para Draco fue de los mejores desayunos de su vida, sin lugar a dudas (al menos hasta ese momento). No sólo le divertía ver a sus compañeros de casa mirarlo con rabia sin atreverse a decirle nada, sino que le encantaba ver lo mal que la estaba pasando Granger al otro lado de la sala. Theodore fue el primero que habló, sarcástico, burlón y hambriento:

-Esto es genial Malfoy, ahora también tenemos que pagar las consecuencias de tus accidentes…

-¿Ahora soy otra vez Malfoy…?-soltó con ironía-¿No era Draco, tu amigo, anoche?

-Aun lo eres.-dijo algo dolido por el comentario, pero añadió malicioso-Y espero que quieras seguirlo siendo…a menos, claro, que desees que tus secretos se vuelvan de dominio público.

-Claro, Theo.-añadió mirándolo con furia-El chantaje es una buena forma de alimentar la amistad.

Theodore sonrió y miró alrededor, todos escuchaban la conversación sin entenderla y se revolcaban de la rabia al ver a Draco de tan buen humor sin importarle que les estuviera arruinando el desayuno a todos.

Entonces llegó el correo y las lechuzas irrumpieron en medio del lugar dejando paquetes a sus dueños. Frente a Draco aterrizaron cinco aves, cosa que lo impresionó bastante: sólo esperaba el diario El Profeta. Después de pagarle a la lechuza parda que le trajo el periódico, desató una carta de su madre del ave que estaba muy cerca de su plato de cereal y por último observó con atención a tres lechuzas grises que llevaba un paquete enorme atado entre las tres. Todos miraban con curiosidad, y la verdad no tenía muchos ánimos de abrir esa caja: las bromas que le había hecho a Granger eran aun muy recientes, y aunque no lo reconociera, temía una revancha por parte de los gryffindors.

Se tranquilizó al notar que en la envoltura del paquete decía que éste venía del Callejón Diagon, de Flourish & Blotts. Recordó que había pedido _aquellos_ libros, para _aquella_ persona. Hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras los desataba y veía como se iban las aves, no quería pensar cómo le entregaría eso a Granger, y para hacerlo sentir peor Theodore se aprovechó para tomar su revancha.

-Creo que debes dárselos ahora en frente de toda la escuela…sería muy lindo de tu parte, Draco…-comentó apoyando su barbilla en la palma de su mano y aventurándose a tomar un poco de zumo de calabaza que casi no pasa por su garganta. El aludido sonrió malvadamente y respondió:

-Por supuesto, Theo… ¿Sabes? Estoy pensando convertirte en elfo doméstico, ponerte un moño de regalo y hacer que le lleves el paquete a Granger… ¿Qué te parece…?

-¡Muy buena idea!-exclamó sonriendo Theodore, confundiendo a Draco hasta que notó la ironía en la segunda frase-Seremos famosos en Hogwarts: Draco, el hurón rebotador y Theodore, el elfo servil… ¿Qué te parece…?

-Eres un idiota…-murmuró Draco entre dientes-¿Cómo le entrego esto a Granger…?

-¡Oh, no importa cómo!-siguió Theo burlón-Hay unos que mandan flores, otros chocolates…tú le darás libros, lo que más le gusta ¡Se morirá por ti!

Draco miró a su amigo furioso y dijo arrastrando las palabras con profundo desprecio:

-¡¿Y quién te dijo a ti que yo quiero que la sangresucia se muera por mí?!-Error. Demasiado alto el tono de voz, cabezas curiosas se voltearon con curiosidad a mirar al par de amigos, las chicas ya habían comenzado a cuchichear y Draco había comenzado a desesperarse. Entonces Theodore dijo algo razonable:

-Hazlos flotar…-comentó tomando pequeños sorbos de su vaso. Draco lo miró como si fuera un genio y con una floritura de su varita hizo que los libros comenzaran a moverse lejos de él, cuando una voz a su espalda le hizo detenerse:

-Señor Malfoy, creo que la señorita Granger apreciará más su gesto si se los entrega usted mismo.-McGonagall caminaba hacia las afueras del Gran Salón y reprendía a Draco al mismo tiempo- ¡Ah! También puede entregarle una nota de disculpa.

Theodore no pudo dejar escapar una carcajada mientras los libros caían pesadamente sobre la mesa salpicando con comida las caras de escandalizados alumnos de Slytherin. ¿Cómo era eso que Malfoy debía regalarle algo a Granger? ¿Lo haría acaso?

-¡¿Qué piensas hacer Malfoy?!-exclamó furibunda Pansy al ver que Draco sacaba un pedazo de pergamino, su pluma y el tintero. La enfadada chica logró llamar la atención de gran parte de sus compañeros. Draco se dirigió a ella tranquilamente mientras escribía su _"nota de disculpa"_:

-Tratando de evitar que McGonagall comience a tramitar mi expulsión…-y añadió mirándola con odio-Y por última vez Pansy: ¡Deja de meterte en mis asuntos!-El joven se puso de pie, lentamente tomó el paquete y la nota, y bajo la mirada atenta de casi todo el comedor caminó hacia la mesa roja.

Expectación, eso era lo que llenaba el lugar. Incluso los profesores se habían detenido a mirar la escena, Dumbledore sonreía bajo su bigote y barbas plateadas mientras lo veía avanzar a través del comedor. Hermione, que estaba muy distraída mirando las nubes en el techo encantado esperando que fuera un poco más tarde para irse a su primera clase, no se dio cuenta que eran el centro de atención de todo el comedor. Sólo logró distraerla una voz suave cerca de su oído derecho:

-¿Pensando en mí, Granger…?-dio un salto en su asiento y se giró hacia él haciendo que sus narices rozaran. Sus amigos, entiéndase Harry, Ginny y Ron; se habían puesto de pie al ver al Slytherin tan cerca de ella.

-¡Aléjate de ella, Malfoy!-gritó Ron haciendo que el director rodara los ojos decepcionado. Al igual que el resto de personas en el lugar, veía lo que sucedía como si se tratara de una película muggle (por supuesto que muchos no sabían siquiera que significaba aquello).

-Comadreja, eres realmente patético e insignificante…-dijo Malfoy irguiéndose un poco y dirigiéndole una mirada fría y cargada de suficiencia a Ron-Aunque no lo sepas, tengo muchos más derechos que tú de estar cerca de Granger…Sólo me alejaré si ella me lo pide pues creo que Granger no te pertenece… ¿O sí?-se giró a mirar con burla a Hermione cuando ella, aun sentada desde su asiento estiró su mano y tomó su corbata verde y plata. Absolutamente nadie lo podía creer, Harry y Ron miraban estupefactos a su amiga que acercaba lentamente el rostro de Malfoy al suyo mientras halaba su corbata, Ginny se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito de sorpresa, que el resto de los estudiantes no pudo reprimir. Mientras una exclamación llenaba el Gran Salón y los profesores abrían los ojos como platos, Hermione sonrió a Malfoy al tener sus labios a milímetros, el chico se había sonrojado sin poder evitarlo y la cercana presencia de la castaña había logrado quitarle el habla, se sentía hondamente estúpido e incluso llegó a pensar que ella lo besaría frente a todo el colegio, pero fue entonces que escuchó sus palabras impregnadas de la más absoluta seguridad:

-Aléjate de mí, Malfoy.-sonriendo le soltó de su agarre y comenzó a alistar las cosas para irse a su clase de Transformaciones. Draco se encontraba demasiado confundido, pero las risas de la mesa de Gryffindor lo hicieron salir de ese estado y enfurecerse hasta el límite.

-Sólo vine a entregarte esto…-dijo enojado dejando caer el pesado paquete sobre la mesa-De antemano, no fue nada Granger, ha sido un placer regalarte estos libros, tengo definitivamente alma de filántropo y tú eres mi obra de caridad del mes. Discúlpame por no desperdiciar más tiempo hablando contigo pero debo regresar a mi dormitorio a cambiar mi corbata que acaba de ser contaminada por tus manos…-Retuvo el insulto que siempre decía sin compasión (Asquerosa sangresucia), pues sabía que estaba siendo observado de cerca por la mesa de profesores-Nos vemos, Granger.

Y sin decir más salió hecho una furia del comedor, Hermione sólo sonrió al ver hasta qué grado había logrado irritarlo, tomó la nota que él había dejado encima de los libros, la metió en el bolsillo de su túnica e hizo desaparecer el paquete mandándolo a su habitación. Se levantó, y después de despedirse de sus amigos que aun lanzaban improperios en contra de Malfoy, tomó su mochila y salió del Gran Salón. No podía evitar seguir sonriendo rumbo al aula de Transformaciones, le había enseñado a aquel rubio prepotente con ínfulas de dios que ella también sabia jugar. No pudo suprimir una carcajada, había logrado hacer que Draco Malfoy se sonrojara frente a toda la escuela.

Iba caminando por un pasillo solitario (esto debido a que todos habían aprovechado su ausencia y la de Malfoy en el Gran Salón para poder desayunar a carreras en los últimos diez minutos antes de la primera clase), cuando se decidió a leer la nota que le había dejado y se quedó de piedra al ver lo que decían las delicadas letras de la hermosa (tenía que reconocerlo) caligrafía de Malfoy:

"_Granger: No me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice. Y tú sabes a lo que me refiero cuando digo nada."_

Caminó como por inercia hasta llegar al salón de transformaciones, no sabía que su profesora favorita le tenía una sorpresa bastante desagradable ya preparada.

La profesora McGonagall sabía que sería imposible dar clases con Granger y Malfoy en el mismo salón, el olor concentrado en un lugar tan pequeño lograría asfixiar a sus alumnos. Comenzó a lanzar hechizos alrededor de todo el salón para lograr a aplacar el aroma del par de chicos, que se había multiplicado durante la noche anterior. Frunció el ceño mientras movía la varita y hacía los conjuros, jamás se lo hubiese esperado de su alumna más brillante, sabía lo que había causado que el olor fuese tan escandaloso: un encuentro más… cercano entre los dos adolescentes. Movió su cabeza negativamente y con un gesto de reprobación en el rostro vio como entraba Hermione Granger al aula.

-Señorita Granger…-dijo mirándola fijamente sin abandonar aquel gesto severo de su cara-Siéntese allí por favor.-La profesora señalaba la última mesa de la primera columna, la que estaba pegada a la ventana. Hermione hizo un mohín con la boca, no le gustaba la última fila. Al poco rato Malfoy hizo su aparición, la profesora torció la nariz mientras seguía realizando sus hechizos, apenas se podía aplacar el olor. Al ver que el chico caminaba buscando una silla bastante alejada de Granger le dijo inmediatamente-Señor Malfoy, su lugar está junto a la señorita Granger.-El Slytherin se llenó de ira, pero sabía que no era el momento adecuado para llevarle la contraria a su profesora, caminó hasta la última fila y se sentó junto a la castaña que lo ignoraba olímpicamente. Cuando McGonagall pareció terminar de hacer sus encantamientos, caminó hacia la mesa donde se encontraban sentados sus alumnos y les dijo poniéndose frente a ellos, taladrándolos con la mirada.

-¿Pasa algo profesora…?-murmuró Hermione asustada.

-Claro que pasa algo señorita Granger, debo comunicarle que me ha decepcionado mucho…-dijo ablandando un poco la expresión. Los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y Draco la veía divertido-En cuanto a usted señor Malfoy, es una lástima que el director no me permita quitarle más puntos a su casa por lo sucedido…

-No entiendo, profesora.-dijo poniendo su más perfecta cara de burla.

-Señor Malfoy, más le vale que no trate de pasarse de listo conmigo. Aprovecho estos minutos antes de la clase para darles un mensaje del director.-miró con reprobación a los dos chicos y se acomodó los lentes sobre la nariz-Quiere que les haga saber que no es para nada tonto y que…que sabe lo que sucedió anoche en la biblioteca…

Las caras de Hermione y Draco quedaron petrificadas ante aquellas palabras. Era imposible que Dumbledore siquiera sospechara… ¿Cómo había sido posible…? La chica Gryffindor comenzó a temblar de pavor y hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos no corrieran por sus mejillas, mientras que el Slytherin maldecía mentalmente al viejo y se cuestionaba cómo había podido enterarse pues estaba seguro que la sabelotodo de Granger no había dicho nada.

-Pero…pero…

-Silencio, Granger. Hay que tomar medidas para que puedan asistir hoy y mañana a clases, el olor es realmente insoportable si desean mi opinión. No muy astutamente, cosa que me extraña mucho de los dos alumnos más inteligentes de esta generación, activaron anoche los efectos secundarios del encantamiento que tenían sobre ustedes…

-¿Efectos secundarios…?-preguntó Malfoy cruzándose de brazos y mirando intrigado a su profesora.

-Sí señor Malfoy, verán: el hechizo se activaba si los estudiantes se encontraban haciendo cosas indebidas y comprometedoras en un lugar prohibido…-los miró por encima de sus gafas de montura cuadrada-Ahora, el hechizo tenía potencia para una semana, pero al volver a encontrarse en un lugar prohibido a hacer cosas indebidas, el poder del hechizo se dobló y su duración se redujo a la mitad…

-¡Eso es lo mejor que me ha podido decir!-exclamó Draco- ¡Apestaré a florecitas sólo hasta mañana a mediodía!

-Claro señor Malfoy, y asfixiará al resto de la escuela de paso.-dijo mirándolo severamente y caminando hacia su escritorio-El profesor Dumbledore también notó ese pequeño detalle por lo que me ha encomendado una tarea…-los dos jóvenes se miraron espantados-Vamos a realizar un hechizo sobre ustedes que suavice un poco el aroma…-ambos suspiraron aliviados-Pero no podrán alejarse el uno del otro más de dos metros…

-¡¡QUÉ?!- gritaron los dos en coro poniéndose de pies de un salto y mirando, sin creer ni una sola palabra, a su profesora que ya había alistado un comentario mordaz para la situación.

-¡Vaya! Pensé que después de los acontecimientos de este par de días su relación se había tornado un poco más cordial.-les miró aun con aquel gesto severo pero con un dejo de burla en la cara.

-¡Usted está loca! ¡No compartiré más tiempo del estrictamente necesario con esta sabelotodo insoportable!-gritó Draco.

-Cállese, Malfoy.

-¡Preferiría pasar una semana en Azkabán a estar día y medio con esta mandona insufrible!

-Le dije que se callara.

-¡¿Es tan difícil comprender que llegarían a pensar los demás si me ven a menos de _dos_ metros de esta sangresucia con complejo de enciclopedia?!

-¡¡Le dije que se callara Malfoy!!-dijo la profesora lanzándole un contundente _Silencio_. Su rostro estaba crispado de ira y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para seguir hablando-¡Todo eso lo hubiese pensado antes! ¡Y le exijo un trato respetuoso para la alumna más brillante que han tenido Gryffindor y Hogwarts en años! ¡Cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin!

Hermione lloraba, no sólo por la noticia de que tenía que pasar dos días con el odioso del hurón botador y por los insultos proferidos por éste, sino también porque su Jefa de Casa le había hecho un cumplido como para hacer crecer su ego más que el de Malfoy, y eso ya era decir mucho. La profesora se acercó a ellos y comenzó a pronunciar complicados encantamientos; tras un rato se alejó, movió su varita y sobre todos los asientos vacíos comenzaron a brillar nombres en rojo, amarillo, verde y azul. Draco pudo recuperar su voz, la cual usó para maldecir a McGonagall en voz baja siendo visto atentamente por Hermione. No bastó sino que comenzaran a brillar los nombres de sus compañeros sobre el salón para que comenzaran a entrar uno tras otro mirando extrañados la inusual pareja sentada al fondo del lugar.

-Maldita bruja, me las va a pagar…-escuchó que Malfoy rumiaba mientras sacaba sus libros de texto.

-Clase, por favor siéntense debajo de sus nombres. He asignado un trabajo en parejas y deben sentarse juntos. Ahora.-se oyeron quejidos de la clase al notar las parejas asignadas, todas eran casi tan dispares como Granger y Malfoy. Hermione veía triste a sus amigos, Harry se estaba sentando junto a Michael Corner (Asunto peliagudo: ex novio de Ginny) y Ron compartía mesa con la reina de las zorras de Hogwarts: Pansy Parkinson-Bien este trabajo ha sido bastante improvisado por nosotros los profesores de sexto año. El director insiste en la unión de las casas y este es el mejor método.-dijo la profesora poniendo los ojos en blanco y luego dirigiéndolos al verdadero nicho del problema: Hermione y Draco-Un proyecto en parejas. Deberán presentar, al regresar de las vacaciones de navidad, un informe de todas sus actividades respecto a dicho proyecto y los resultados. Improvisado, pero buen entrenamiento para sus ÉXTASIS.

Murmullos llenaron el lugar, a nadie (excepto a Hermione) le preocupaban mucho los ÉXTASIS, pues serían el año siguiente, no querían trabajar en parejas, y muchísimo menos con _esas_ parejas. Entonces una mano se levantó mientras la profesora, con una mirada gélida, opacaba el desorden de su clase.

-Profesora…-dijo Parkinson poniéndose de pie y moviendo su largo cabello negro hacia atrás con un gesto suave que hizo que todos los chicos la miraran hipnotizados, Hermione bufó indignada-Creo que he entendido mal o usted no se ha dado a entender bien…

-Lo más probable es que tu única y solitaria neurona estuviese muy ocupada persiguiendo una mota de polvo dentro de tu cráneo como para prestar atención a lo que decía McGonagall…-rezongó Hermione por lo bajo logrando que Draco la mirara enojado, tal vez Pansy no era su novia, pero sí era su amiga, y no dejaría que aquella sangresucia atrevida se dirigiera así de ella.

-¿Ha dicho usted acaso que trabajaremos todo el trimestre con…con estas parejas?-dijo la chica mirando alrededor, deteniéndose un segundo más en Draco y Hermione, y mirando con desprecio a Ron.

-No ha escuchado mal, señorita Parkinson. Así es, ahora le agradezco que se siente para comenzar la lección de hoy.-Pansy, algo contrariada se sentó junto al pelirrojo que al igual que Harry miraba preocupado hacia donde su amiga, aun con ojos llorosos, estaba sentada junto al hurón de Malfoy-Hoy comenzaremos con la transfiguración humana, es un tema bastante complejo y sé que les será muy difícil a algunos poder manejarlo ¿Podría alguien decirme una particularidad de los hechizos para transformación de rasgos físicos?

Hermione dio un saltito emocionada y alzó su mano. Todo volvía a ser como antes. Malfoy apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano mientras su codo descansaba sobre la mesa y murmuró burlón:

-¡Qué novedad…! La sabelotodo de Granger tiene la respuesta…-la chica le dio un codazo y esperó que su profesora le diera la palabra.

-Señorita Granger…

-Los hechizos para realizar modificaciones a la apariencia física de una persona deben ser no verbales, es decir sin pronunciar el conjuro.

-Muy bien. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor.

Luego que Hermione ganara veinte puntos más para Gryffindor, hicieran anotaciones importantes acerca del proyecto y escribieran la tarea para la próxima clase, la profesora McGonagall les explicó la dinámica de los últimos veinte minutos de clase:

-Sé que muchos no podrán lograrlo, pero valdrá la pena intentarlo. Tratarán de cambiar al menos un rasgo de su pareja, deben ser muy cuidadosos pues no quiero a nadie en la enfermería. Todo el que lo logre obtendrá quince puntos para su casa. Comiencen.-la profesora se sentó en su escritorio mientras un murmullo bastante ordenado llenaba el salón, todos querían conseguir los puntos para su casa.

-Bien, bien. Por fin tengo la oportunidad de hechizarte y hacerlo parecer un accidente.-comentó Draco girándose a ver a Hermione que aun tomaba notas, el muchacho sacó su varita y apuntó a la castaña que ni siquiera se inmutó por lo cual decidió seguirla molestando-Tal vez te ponga el cabello de una Banshee, definitivamente estaría mejor que el tuyo…o tal vez los ojos de un hipogrifo estarían bien, amarillos…bonito color ¿No crees?

Hermione terminó de guardar sus deberes y sacó su varita, apuntó al chico y le dijo burlona:

-Está muy bien que trates de desfigurarme, Malfoy. Eso será todo un reto. En cambio yo sólo trataré que parezcas un ser humano.-la chica comenzó a golpear su sien con la varita pensativa- Ya sé, un par de grandes y hermosos ojos verdes, con un cabello negro como el carbón…terminaría con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente…-Malfoy miró con odio a la chica que siguió-O mejor, ojos azules del color del cielo con un cabello rojo encendido y pecas alrededor de la nariz…sí, cualquiera de los dos te haría parecer una persona medianamente normal.

-Eres una maldita Granger ¿Cree que eres graciosa…?-dijo arrastrando las palabras con profundo desprecio-He cambiado radicalmente de opinión…te voy a convertir en la mujer perfecta, de la que, por supuesto, estas muy lejos de parecer.

Malfoy movió su varita y cambió el color de los ojos de su compañera, no supo si era por la rabia contenida, o porque era realmente muy hábil pero fue todo un éxito. Hermione se miró al espejo que la profesora había hecho aparecer en cada mesa y ahogó un grito indignada:

-¡Eres un narcisista y egocéntrico despreciable!-exclamó haciendo lo mismo en el Slytherin que sonreía orgulloso. Él se miró también al espejo pero no se enojó, el color miel lucía bien en sus ojos. A diferencia de ellos, en el resto del aula los alumnos se esforzaban de sobremanera para tratar de realizar un pequeño cambio con muy poco éxito, Harry y Ron miraban preocupados y desde lejos la discusión de su amiga con Malfoy, pero no podían hacer mucho por evitarlo si no querían ser castigados por McGonagall que comenzaba a revisar el trabajo hecho por los estudiantes. Volvieron a lo suyo esperando que la clase acabara pronto.

-¿Qué le podré hacer a tu cabello, Granger…?-dijo agitando la varita y cambiando el color de los rizos alborotados de Hermione, la chica estaba crispada de furia: era ahora una rubia platinada de ojos grises.

-¿Esta es tu mujer perfecta, huroncito…?-dijo mirándose enojada al espejo-No sé porque me extraño, tu ego no cabe en un estadio de Quidditch, es lógico que te excites sólo mirando tu reflejo en el espejo…

La chica se llevó las manos a la boca rápidamente y miró avergonzada al Slytherin que alzó una ceja y la miró divertido. Ella agitó su movió su varita para, cambiando el color de cabello de Malfoy, evitar que hiciera un comentario acerca de sus palabras. El antes rubio, ahora castaño, apenas se miró en el espejo, se volteó para mirar a su compañera y comentó burlón:

-¡Vaya que logré pervertir a la santurrona ratón de biblioteca! ¿No puedes dejar de pensar en mí, cierto? Y por respuesta a tu inquietud anterior, pues por más perfecto que sea no puedo autosatisfacerme de esa manera que planteas…-comenzó a mover su varita al tiempo que Hermione-Debes estar agradecida, quedarás muy linda Granger…

Los hechizos llegaron al otro casi al mismo tiempo. La profesora McGonagall se acercó a ellos con una muy mal disimulada expresión de asombro en el rostro: era la primera vez en todos sus años de experiencia que dos alumnos lograban cambiar su apariencia en su totalidad después de la primera clase.

-Señor Malfoy, señorita Granger, al frente enseguida.-dijo ocultando muy mal su emoción. Los dos se levantaron y avanzaron lentamente tratando de no romper la mínima distancia para el hechizo protector de su profesora. La clase completa los miraba con la boca abierta ¿Malfoy se había convertido en chica y Granger en chico? Eso era lo que se les presentaba ante los ojos. Hermione tenía ahora los ojos de un gris aplomado, el cabello rubio platinado y con su último hechizo, Malfoy había logrado alisarle el cabello que lucía bastante largo y aclararle la tez de su piel. Por su parte Draco tenía los ojos miel y el cabello castaño y con su último hechizo, Granger le había alborotado un poco su liso y usual peinado y le había dado un suave bronceado a su piel. Era irreal y nadie pudo decir nada por unos instantes, lo que fue bastante incómodo para los dos alumnos que estaban expuestos frente a la clase.

-Her…Hermione…-murmuró Ron impresionado-te luce el cabello rubio.- La clase entera rió logrando sonrojar a la ex castaña.

-Bien han sido cuatro muy impresionantes cambios realizados, si mis cálculos no me fallan son sesenta puntos para Slytherin y sesenta puntos para Gryffindor. Mis más sinceras felicitaciones. La clase ha acabado, nos vemos el jueves.-sin embargo nadie se movió, estaban absortos mirando a Malfoy y Granger, que estaban cruzados de brazos y mirando a lados contrarios frente a toda la clase. De repente, pareció que reaccionaron y la clase se llenó de cuchicheos: ¿Por qué se habían dado los rasgos de uno y otro? ¿Desde cuándo podían una Gryffindor y un Slytherin trabajar en grupo tan cordialmente? ¿Aun más si eran Granger y Malfoy? ¿No les parecía ahora que ese par estaba últimamente más cercano que de costumbre? ¿Sería posible acaso que…?-¡Dije que la clase se acabó! Todo el mundo fuera, excepto ustedes dos.-dijo señalando a Draco y Hermione.

-Te esperaremos afuera, Hermione…-dijo Ron mientras salía de último del salón siguiendo a Harry.

Draco y Hermione estaban frente al escritorio de su maestra, ya con sus mochilas al hombro, esperando que no se tardara mucho, la venerable profesora se sentó y comenzó a escribir en unos pergaminos.

-Como sabrán, hemos podido hacer esto del hechizo suavizador porque casualmente asisten a las mismas clases los martes y miércoles. Los otros profesores ya han tomado medidas en sus aulas excepto, creo, el profesor Binns…en fin, deberán como ya saben, no alejarse más de dos metros; no pueden entrar al Gran Salón y tratar de controlar los otros efectos secundarios…-dijo la profesora sin darles siquiera un vistazo y terminando de arreglar unos papeles frente a ella.

-Perdone…-dijo Draco abriendo los ojos incrédulo-¿Qué _otros_ efectos secundarios…?-la profesora le miró por encima de sus monturas cuadradas y continuó:

-Bien, no los tenemos muy claros…-dijo devolviendo la vista a sus papeles-Supongo que se darán cuenta a medida que pase el día. Sé que la multiplicación del olor puede ir acompañada de pérdida de la inhibición, relajación extrema, mal humor…depende más que todo de la persona…-entonces la profesora se puso de pie frente a ambos y les dijo-Espero que continúen con vida para mañana a las doce del mediodía y que aprendan de esta vergonzosa lección. Ya saben que no se pueden alejar y creo que el director les habilitará una habitación para hoy…

-¡¡QUÉ?!-volvieron a exclamar los jóvenes sin creerse las palabras de la estricta McGonagall que les dirigió una mirada de furia.

-Creo que después de sus…infortunados encuentros no tendrán inconveniente en compartir un dormitorio por una noche.-Alzó una mano para indicarle Hermione que no abriera la boca y terminó-Eso es todo. Ahora, apresúrense que llegaran tarde a su próxima clase. ¡Ah! El efecto de los hechizos de transformación que les enseñé hoy, se desharán como en veinte minutos…

Cabizbajos y furiosos el uno con el otro dejaron el salón, sólo para encontrarse con el par de amigos de Hermione a las afueras de éste. Draco pensó sería una oportunidad perfecta para fastidiarlos, así que tomó a Hermione por el brazo (que se quedó muda de la sorpresa) y la guió atrás de él mientras se alejaba de Potter y Weasley que tardaron un par de segundos en digerir lo ocurrido.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces hurón atrevido?!-gritó Ron perdiendo la paciencia y poniéndose frente a ellos-¡Suéltala en este instante!

Draco esbozó una sonrisa burlona, bajó su mano hasta unirla con la de Hermione y la chica se estremeció al sentir como se entrelazaban sus dedos. No podía pensar, no podía alejarse, sólo podía ver como tonta el cabello castaño del chico que estaba frente a ella. Claro, aquel ensimismamiento se rompió cuando escuchó como su compañero arrastraba las palabras con burla dirigiéndose a su amigo cuya vista se movía alternativamente de sus manos a sus caras:

-Weasley, no la voy a soltar aunque me digas que tú y tu manada completa van a saltar a atacarme, aunque supongo que debería asustarme debido a la gran cantidad de comadrejas que se me vendrían encima…-enarcó una ceja al ver como el pelirrojo apretaba los puños con furia sin dejar de mirar a una atontada Hermione que no se apartaba de su agarre. Pero bastó eso para que, la ahora rubia, agitará su mano y diera un salto hacia atrás. Aun no podía decir nada, a pesar que sabía que no era más que una treta del Slytherin para molestar a sus amigos. Entonces Harry salió a su defensa y la haló por un brazo acercándola a ellos. Otro error, casi se rompe el límite de los dos metros por lo que la chica, completamente espantada de que se pudiera romper el hechizo estiró sus brazos y agarró la túnica de Malfoy, lo que hizo que él sonriera y Harry espantado soltara a su amiga.

Hermione al darse cuenta de cómo presionaba la túnica de Malfoy entre sus puños la soltó asustada y comenzó a tratar de explicarles lo que pasaba:

-Chicos no es lo que están pensando…

-¡¡Y se puede saber qué es lo que crees que estamos pensando?!-exclamó Harry sin control-¡¿Cómo es que haces…eso?! ¡¿No es suficiente con que seas una versión femenina de Malfoy como para que ahora te le tires encima frente a nosotros?!

-¡Cállate Harry!-le gritó Hermione aun al lado del ex rubio y exclamó señalando a Ron-¡Y tú ni siquiera abras la boca! ¡Ahora hablo yo!-Malfoy veía la escena más que divertido y cruzándose de brazos se alistó a escuchar la historia de Granger-No puedo alejarme de Malfoy…

-Interesante comienzo, Granger…-dijo el aludido poniendo los ojos en blanco y añadió irónico-Tú sí que sabes escoger las palabras sabelotodo…-Ron y Harry trataban de comprender pero debido a la furia se les hacía imposible por lo que el chico continuó-¡Es por lo del olor cabezas huecas! ¡McGonagall nos hechizó para evitar que se extingan por asfixia los salvadores del mundo mágico y las comadrejas!

-Cállate Malfoy.-dijo Hermione dándole un codazo. Draco alzó las cejas y dijo arrastrando suavemente las palabras:

-¿No se los has dicho…?-el par de gryffindors miraron a su amiga a punto de lanzarle un hechizo ¿Qué sabia Malfoy de _ella_ que no sabían sus mejores amigos?

-¿Qué cosa Malfoy?-dijo mirándolo enojada-¿Acerca aquel accidente que tuvimos con aquella poción…? Chicos…-dijo mirándolos con unos ojos grises de cachorrito-¿Creen que yo les ocultaría algo?-Malfoy rodó los ojos ante el cinismo de la chica-Tengo que compartir el día de hoy y el de mañana con esta serpiente rastrera por un encantamiento que nos puso McGonagall para aplacar el olor…no podemos alejarnos más de dos metros…

Sus amigos la miraron incrédulos, y tras unos instantes en los que Draco contempló una vomitiva escena de comprensión y amistad, Potter y Weasley se fueron por otro camino no sin antes amenazarlo si llegaba a hacerle algo a su (Sí, claro) inocente amiga. Comenzaron a caminar por los ya solitarios pasillos, la segunda clase de la mañana ya había comenzado y sólo se veían por ahí a uno que otro estudiante retrasado, tenían Historia de la Magia por lo que ninguno de los dos avanzaba muy rápido. Draco que iba caminando a la derecha de Hermione junto a la gris pared del castillo no pudo resistirse a hacer un comentario burlón a la Gryffindor:

-_"¿Creen que yo les ocultaría algo…?"_-dijo imitando la voz de Hermione mientras caminaban-¡Vaya que eres descarada Granger! ¡Si supieran tus amigos cuántos cosas les escondes últimamente…!-se vio interrumpido de repente por un empujón de la chica que lo lanzó en contra de la pared. Se quedó frío al ver que la rubia Hermione de hermosos ojos grises se le venía encima, la Gryffindor ponía sus manos atrás del cuello de Draco que no pudo siquiera moverse-¿Qué…qué piensas…hacer, Granger?

Hermione sonrió y acercó sus rostros aun más, vio en sus ojos el mismo brillo que había visto durante el desayuno y supo que algo no andaba bien, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en eso porque comenzó a besar los adictivos labios de Hermione. No podía pensar con claridad por lo que no se dio cuenta en qué momento tomó a la chica y la apoyó en contra de la pared, ni tampoco como, en medio de risitas de la chica, abrió su túnica y comenzó a subir las manos por esas hermosas piernas. Misteriosamente, o mejor mágicamente, a ninguno de los dos le importaba que algún estudiante curioso que pasara los viera en tan comprometedora situación, igual, no los reconocerían. Fue entonces cuando Draco se alejó de un golpe de Hermione: ¡A eso se refería McGonagall! ¡¿Qué demonios hacía besando a Granger en la mitad de un pasillo?! ¡¿Era aquello la pérdida de la inhibición a la que se refería la profesora?! Miró a Hermione que le saltó al cuello a darle otro beso y la tomó de la mano para salir de aquel pasillo. Lentamente, al parecer la chica volvió a la normalidad y le exigió que la soltara, él perdiendo la paciencia y ya frente a la puerta del aula del profesor Binns le dijo:

-Esos efectos secundarios de los que habló McGonagall al parecer te toman por sorpresa…-la miró a los ojos y añadió desesperado-¡Por ninguna razón podemos dejar que nos controle así! ¡Tuvimos suerte esta vez, pero no quiero que nadie me vea besándome con una sangresucia en los pasillos!

Hermione se puso roja de la ira a medida que su cabello se estaba oscureciendo, los efectos de los hechizos estaban pasando, ella no había querido besar a aquel arrogante estúpido…sólo sintió que podía hacerlo…que nadie podía evitar que lo hiciera y que no le importaría lo que pensaran los demás, el hurón botador incluido. Así, que abriendo de golpe la puerta del prácticamente desierto salón, irrumpió en la clase casi gritando:

-¡Te agradecería que dejes de llamarme sangresucia!-logró llamar la atención de sus pocos compañeros mientras caminaba hacia un asiento desocupado-¡Y no te preocupes que no me volveré a acercar a ti, huroncito!

La chica Gryffindor cuyo cabello ya había vuelto a la normalidad se dejó caer sobre su silla sonoramente, Draco (que también había recuperado su color original de cabello) procuraba caminar cerca de ella y le echaba un vistazo al profesor-fantasma que ni siquiera se había inmutado y seguía hablando de la Segunda Convención Mágica Internacional de 1137. Notó como los alumnos les miraban intrigados y reconoció un rostro familiar que se burlaba en silencio: Theodore. Puso los ojos en blanco y para sorpresa de los presentes se sentó junto a Granger que ya comenzaba a sacar sus cosas para tomar apuntes de la clase.

Genial, se suponía que el viejo Dumbledore era el mejor y más hábil mago vivo, y ni siquiera podía realizar un hechizo garantizando que no habría efectos secundarios. Miró de reojo a Granger cuya piel recobraba su color natural, se acomodó en el pupitre alistándose para una larga y aburridora clase, puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró cruzando los brazos: Esas consecuencias inesperadas de su encuentro en la biblioteca serían difíciles de sobrellevar si de repente a la sexy Gryffindor le daba otro ataque de sensualidad…seguido de aquel arranque de mal humor.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**_Espero que les haya gustado y ahora a contestar reviews: _**

**_HerEvilRoyalty5: Lamento haberte hecho esperar y espero qu no hablaras en serio con eso de la maldición imperdonable n.n_**

**_Monzy Ronzen: Pues es asi y de ahí su nombre...tratan de ser discretos pero todo les sale mal y al final todo se sabe jeje_**

**_icegirl06: me alegra haberte ayudado a mejorar tu dia . y me alegra que te guste_**

**_Edna: creo que al menos por ahora no habrá que asustar tanto a Draco así...muhajaja_**

**_Pau tanamachi Malfoy: Sip, Theo absolutamente hermoso y sip, aunque creas que eres tú, fue jodidamente cursi_**

**_beautyfly92: muchas gracias y espero que sigas leyendo y dejandome reviews!_**

**_loca anonima O: lo del olor fue definitivamente basados en una historia de la vida real...jeje_**

**_Joyce Alexa Malfoy Black: mmm...déjame pensarlo, sí, talvez, o al menos más rapido que él n.n_**

**_Alastor82: definitivamente, siempre es bueno_**

**_Lagordis: me gustaría que me dijeras que fue...tal vez algo si quedó en el aire pero...ni idea n.n_**

**_Angy Malfoy: Cuando leí tu review, casi me muero de alegría...T.T tan largo y tan lindo, muchisímas gracias!! Espero que sigas leyendo y dejandome reviews!_**

**_ A todas las anteriores, y a las que leen y no me dejan su notita igual, un beso y muchísimos abrazos!! ya saben no se les olviden los Reviews!_**

**_Londony S._**


	11. La Heredera de Skeeter

_**Hola, hola!! Una semana exacta despues les traigo un nuevo capítulo con la enorma alegria que me ha causado el que hayamos llegado a los 70 Reviews! .  
**_

_** Me disculpo de antemano por no responder aquí y ahora individualemente sus reviews, durante el transcurso de la semana le mandare un mesagge a cada una! Les quiero decir muchas cosas y espero que quieran leerlas!  
**_

_**Pues les digo que en este capítulo sólo una corta parte es desde el POV de Hermione y Draco...lo siento, pero es necesario que veamos como poco a poco el castillo se va enterando de todo...Muhajaja...por algo el nombre del fic jejeje. No se olviden de dejarme sus Reviews. Un beso a todas!! n.n  
**_

_**Ah! Se me olvidaba Harry Potter, Todos sus Personajes, Lugares y todo lo demás son una marca registrada de nuestra querida J.K Rowling y... de Warner Bros, para la gran desgracia de nosotros los fans.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**11**

**LA HEREDERA DE SKEETER**

Sólo habían bastado cinco minutos dentro del salón para lograr introducirlo en ese ambiente soporífero que hacía que sus párpados se cerraran suavemente sobre sus ojos, la voz fantasmagórica voz del profesor Binns creaba el perfecto arrullo para sumirlo en medio de una neblina que lo adormecía por completo.

El rápido y furioso sonido que producía el rasgar de una pluma sobre el pergamino le sacó bruscamente de sus ensoñaciones: Granger escribía sus apuntes como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró sonoramente acomodándose en su silla, se detuvo unos instantes en la figura concentrada de la Gryffindor. Comenzó a traer los hechos de la noche anterior a su mente y, para su sorpresa, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse; se reprendió mentalmente por ello, giró su rostro a la ventana y decidió _dejar de recordar_. Tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar, como por ejemplo, por qué de un día para otro se había visto involucrado tan comprometedoramente con una sangresucia que se suponía había odiado desde siempre.

(…)

Faltaba poco para que terminara la clase, Hermione paró de escribir de repente y miró a su profesor, más bien miró a través de su profesor. Decidió no tomar más notas, ya se sabía de memoria todos los hechos acerca de la Segunda Convención Mágica Internacional de 1137 pues le pareció un tema interesante para estudiar durante el verano. Soltó su pluma y se estiró perezosamente, miró de reojo a Malfoy y le encontró muy distraído observando la ventana: su perfil era increíblemente encantador, tenía un indiscutible aire a esos príncipes de cuentos de hadas, de esos que su padre insistía en leerle por las noches cuando era una niña y que no le gustaban para nada; tenía un aire arrogante que sin duda hacía parecer que estaba por encima de todos los demás mortales que le rodeaban, resopló molesta y apartó su vista de él: no tenía porque sentirse inferior, era sólo un tonto presumido…un tonto presumido con el cual la había pasado bastante bien la noche anterior.

Bastó ese sólo pensamiento para que su corazón comenzara a bombear sangre más rápido de lo normal, se sintió tonta y trató de alejar de su mente los besos que el Slytherin le había dado en la biblioteca pero no lo lograba con éxito debido a la inminente cercanía que tenía con Malfoy. Genial, _acaba de comenzar a recordar_ todas esas sensaciones_. _Sintió cosquillas cerca de su cuello y por un instante pensó que había sido él, pero al girarse bruscamente lo encontró tan ensimismado en la ventana como había estado hacía un momento. Pasó su mano por su nuca y cerró los ojos, tal vez era una jugarreta de su mente recordándole las caricias de chico así que decidió tomar su cabello, que hasta ese momento llevaba suelto, y recogerlo en una coleta alta. Suspiró otra vez, había comenzado a desesperarse y a sentir un extraño fogaje en el aula, su mente se debatía furiosa entre el recuerdo de las caricias con las que había recorrido su cuerpo aquel engreído que no se dignaba a mirarla, las palabras confusas del profesor Binns y las cosquillas que despertaban pequeñas gotas de sudor que comenzaban a correr por su cuerpo.

-…_Los duendes, por supuesto, no recibieron invitación para la reunión de la primavera…-_la dulce evocación de un beso tras su oreja la hizo estremecer a la vez que sacaba su blusa por fuera de su falda-_…Las revueltas y emancipaciones fueron organizadas…-_La visión de unas manos pálidas y frías subiendo por sus piernas en medio de la casi penumbra de la biblioteca hizo que cerrara los ojos de repente y comenzara a sentirse ahogada por el aire pesado y caliente-_…El Ministerio de Magia realizó notables esfuerzos…-_Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de aflojarse el nudo de su corbata para que el aire acertara pasar hacia sus pulmones, tomó un pedazo de pergamino y lo comenzó a usar como abanico ¿Es que nadie además de ella sentía aquel sofocante calor? Y no ayudaba para nada recordar el abrazo que le dio Malfoy en el baño de prefectos-_…Mientras los centauros y otras criaturas semi humanas…-_¡Era demasiado! Soltó bruscamente el pergamino sobre la mesa y sacó el cuello de su camisa un poco por encima de su suéter de lana gris y tejido con los colores de Gryffindor, abrió un par de botones y se quitó un par de gotas de sudor de la frente. Los brillantes ojos del color del acero de Malfoy estaban en su pensamiento y por más que trataba de alejar los recuerdos que se le agolpaban en la mente todo era en vano. Cada caricia, cada beso y cada sencillo momento, se reproducían en su cabeza causándole tal estupor que apenas podía mantenerse sentada tratando de no saltarle encima a aquel hurón desgraciado que al parecer ni siquiera notaba su presencia-_…Sin embargo la Segunda Conferencia Mágica Internacional fue todo un éxito y…-_ fue la campana, y no los casi inaudibles suspiros de Hermione, los que interrumpieron al profesor Binns de su perorata interminable.

A pesar de que sus pocos compañeros se iban retirando perezosamente del salón y de que el maestro fantasma acabara de atravesar el pizarrón sin despedirse de sus alumnos, ni Hermione ni Draco se movieron: La primera trataba de tomar un poco más de aire con sus pulmones mientras que el segundo, al parecer, ni siquiera había notado que la clase había acabado.

La chica Gryffindor trató de refrescarse un poco abanicándose con sus manos, pero se sentía igual que si hubiese corrido una maratón, fue entonces cuando Draco volteó su rostro hacia ella y la miró extrañado: estaba colorada y estaba seguro que la había visto con el cabello suelto tan sólo unos minutos antes. No había nadie más que ellos dos en la enorme aula, así que pensando en por qué Granger no le había avisado del final de la clase se puso de pie listo para irse y arrastrar a la sabelotodo tras de él, cuando sintió un fuerte tirón de la manga de su túnica que le hizo caer sentado otra vez. Ofendido retiró bruscamente la mano de la chica de su ropa y le habló con desprecio:

-¿Ahora qué quieres Granger? Quiero almorzar y el que tú no necesites de trivialidades como la comida para seguir con vida no quiere decir que los demás seamos igual a ti…

-¿No lo sientes…?-dijo mirándolo desesperada-¡Hace tanto calor!-él la miró como si estuviese loca lo que bastó a Hermione para confirmar sus sospechas-¡No puede ser! ¡Es otro puñetero efecto secundario! ¡¿Y por qué tú no lo tienes?!

Draco la miró burlón: ella respiraba agitadamente, se estremecía de vez en cuando y, aunque corría el riesgo de estar equivocado, podría jurar que le miraba los labios con ansiedad de cuando en cuando. Si no fuera porque sabía que era Granger, podría haber jurado que la chica parecía…

-¿En qué pensabas Granger…?-dijo malicioso con una mueca burlona pintada en el rostro. No se sorprendió al ver como ella se ponía aun más roja y le miraba con furia-¿En mí, cierto? Luces algo…encendida-sonrió al ver su expresión-Tal vez necesites un duchazo de agua helada…

Ella abrió su boca completamente indignada, sus manos podrían estar temblando y sus piernas meneándose como gelatina, pero jamás y óigase bien ¡Jamás! Hermione Granger aceptaría que había estado recordando cosas que pusieron a trabajar su libido más de lo normal. Pero era cierto, y ese extraño y repentino calor no le ayudaba en nada, así que tomó la única decisión extrañamente razonable que cruzó su mente en ese momento.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo…?-no pudo seguir hablando, Hermione se había acercado a él con tal rapidez que apenas pudo verla. La joven estaba ahora sentada sobre su regazo remangándose la túnica y apartándose de la cara un par de mechones rebeldes de cabello. Sabía que era magia, ambos lo sabían, pero no conocían forma alguna de luchar contra ella y Hermione había decidido que sería mucho más placentero dejarse llevar…

-Quítate los pantalones, Malfoy…-susurró cerca del oído del joven que se quedó de piedra al terminar de escuchar esas palabras. No daba para moverse, tenía a aquella chica encima y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en cómo evitar que sucediera lo que ella quería, o al menos lo que ella _ pensaba que quería_. Sabía que ella era una sangresucia que no tenía más derecho de estar cerca de él que el que tenía un elfo doméstico, sabía que debía tirarla al suelo y humillarla, sabía que tenía que recordarle quien era él y sabía que debía decirle que cualquier cosa que hubiese pasado entre ellos era un error casi tan grande como confundir un escreguto de cola explosiva con un centauro. Él sabía lo que tenía que hacer…-Malfoy, te los quitas tú o te los quito yo…

Suficiente. Podía ser una asquerosa sangresucia, podía ser una sabelotodo insufrible, podía ser la mejor amiga de San Potter, podía ser una mandona perfeccionista y un ratón de biblioteca…pero también era una sexy adolescente que abría la cremallera de su pantalón en ese momento así que se fue por el camino fácil: la envolvió entre sus brazos y la besó con demasiadas ansias, como si no quisiera que sus bocas se separaran nunca. Un apasionado jugueteo entre sus lenguas le hizo olvidar todo lo que había estado pensando durante la clase, aun no entendía porque Granger le atraía de aquel modo. Separó sus labios de los de ella y contempló el anhelante rostro de la chica que clamaba por otro beso, sus parpados ocultaban sus ojos y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de decirle que los abriera. Rozó sus labios con los de la Gryffindor en un beso casto, quería degustarlos, quería descubrir todo ese misterio que le significaba su presencia cercana, pero le bastó sentir las manos de la chica en su entrepierna para acostarla en la mesa, más que listo a recordarle a Granger todo lo que había pasado en la biblioteca la noche anterior…cuando sintieron un muy suave carraspeo cerca de ellos.

Se les heló la sangre. Súbitamente separaron sus labios y se incorporaron frente al curioso espectador. Draco maldijo en voz baja y Hermione, avergonzada hasta la médula, se apresuró a tomar sus cosas para huir de ahí cuando sintió la mano del Slytherin agarrarla, no podían alejarse más de dos metros…

-Siempre lo he dicho, te encanta estar entre las sombras Nott…-dijo arrastrando cada palabra como una advertencia a su amigo: debía escoger muy bien las palabras que diría pues podrían ser su sentencia de muerte.

El muchacho pelinegro sonrió burlón al ver el agarre de Draco al brazo de Granger y él la soltó inmediatamente.

-No tengo porque dar explicaciones.-dijo tranquilamente Theodore alzando los hombros-Te esperé fuera del salón casi diez minutos, decidí entrar y acabo de descubrir la nueva forma que ha encontrado el director para que casas enemigas fraternicen…-Ante las irónicas palabras, Hermione se puso tan roja como un tomate y desvió la mirada de aquellos inexpresivos ojos verdes-En cualquier caso, sé que te mueres por explicarme lo que vi, y créeme, no necesito que lo hagas…me voy a almorzar, pero supongo que no vienen al Gran Salón.-dio media vuelta y dijo como despedida-Los veo en clase de Runas, por si no lo recuerdan hoy hay un trabajo de traducción en grupos de tres.

Hermione lo vio salir y después miró a Draco buscando una respuesta a la rara actitud de su amigo, que por cierto no se parecía nada a la de la histérica (y desmemoriada) Pansy.

-El muy estúpido.-dijo Draco arreglándose un poco y tomando sus cosas mientras Hermione hacía lo mismo-Tendré que contarle todo, otra vez…

Salieron rápidamente del salón y se dirigieron a las cocinas en absoluto silencio. Sabían perfectamente que se habían dejado llevar nuevamente por el cúmulo de efectos secundarios del hechizo de Dumbledore, efectos que ambos estaban aprendiendo a identificar. Sin embargo había algunas preguntas que le daban vueltas a la cabeza de Hermione sin hallar respuesta: ¿Malfoy le había contado de su encuentro con una sangresucia a Nott? ¿Y este había reaccionado tan tranquilamente? ¿Por qué debía darle explicaciones a él? Vio con detalle el rostro del chico, se veía enfadado a pesar de su insistente máscara de frialdad y bufó con desesperación al saltar un escalón falso. Decidió que sería mejor hacerle esas preguntas a Malfoy en otro momento.

(…)

Después de haber dejado a Hermione con Draco, Ron y Harry caminaban hacia su sala común bastante preocupados. Una vez allí se sentaron frente al fuego en un par de cómodos sillones. Trataban de comenzar a hablar acerca de sus planes para cuidar a Hermione después del almuerzo cuando, en la casi vacía habitación, apareció Lavender acompañada de Parvati, bajaban de su habitación murmurando como siempre.

El par de chicos se calló inmediatamente sin notar el brillo que habían tenido los ojos azules de Lavender. La joven acababa de encontrar la oportunidad perfecta para interrogar a los dos amigos de Hermione sin que ella o Ginny estuvieran alrededor. Puso su mejor sonrisa y se acercó a los sillones donde estaban sentados, seguida de cerca por Parvati que puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró ante la insistencia de su amiga por averiguar lo que pasaba con Hermione.

-¡Hola chicos!-dijo sentándose junto a Ron, pues afortunadamente para la chica él se encontraba en un sillón de dos puestos. Sabía que para sacarle información a Potter y a Weasley lo primordial era confundirlos, así que descuidadamente puso su mano sobre la pierna de Ron que automáticamente se comenzó a poner rojo mientras miraba alternativamente a la chica sorprendido y a Harry clamando auxilio. Su amigo se acomodó las gafas sobre la nariz y comenzó a sonrojarse también a la vez que pensaba en lo rara que podía resultar Lavender, sin podérsele ocurrir una forma para sacar a su amigo de la incómoda situación. Tosió levemente y la chica sonrió al notar que su plan daba resultado, ahora para romper el ambiente tenso estarían dispuestos a hablar de cualquier cosa. Quitó su mano de la pierna de Ron, fingiendo que se arreglaba su falda y que no se había dado cuenta de nada-¿Saben dónde está Hermione?

-En Historia de la Magia.-se apresuró a responder Harry mientras que Parvati se sentaba en un sillón cerca a ellos.

-¿Por qué toma esa clase?-dijo Lavender girando los ojos-¡Es tan aburrida! ¡Y los EXTASIS deben ser tan difíciles! ¡No podría tolerar al profesor Binns hablando sin parar dos años más! Hermione está loca…

-Sí, está loca.-respondió Ron sin lograr que se le pasara el fuerte sonrojo. Harry lo miró reprendiéndolo y él sólo alzó los hombros con sinceridad. Lavender, que no pasó aquellos gestos por alto, se acercó más a Ron y le preguntó melosamente:

-Necesito hablar con Hermione, ¿No saben si va a ir a almorzar?

-Creo que no.-dijo Harry comenzando a sospechar, para luego apresurarse a mentir-Tiene que estudiar para su clase de Runas después de mediodía...

-No importa, yo tengo Adivinación, supongo que tiene libre la hora antes de la cena ¿O no…?-dijo enarcando una ceja y sonriéndole muy sugestivamente a Ron. Él le devolvió la sonrisa tontamente y abrió la boca para hablar, cuando Harry le interrumpió antes de que la chica lograra sacarle algo acerca de la comprometedora situación de su amiga y que nadie podía conocer.

-No.-dijo secamente logrando que Lavender confirmara que definitivamente pasaba algo-Ella debe…-Harry se masajeó la nuca tratando de inventar algo rápidamente-Ella dijo…dijo que iba a comenzar su proyecto de Transformaciones.

Harry, sin quererlo, había logrado dar en el clavo; logrando que Lavender le mirara fijamente mientras sonreía y Parvati, que había estado concentrada en _Corazón de Bruja_, le prestara atención. Ron aprovechando la distracción de las dos jóvenes, se pasó desesperadamente un dedo por la garganta repetidas veces y movía negativamente la cabeza para indicarle a su amigo la metida de pata que acababa de cometer.

-Sí…Transformaciones.-dijo maliciosamente Lavender-Con Malfoy, supongo…-la chica rubia se puso de pie y comenzó a acercarse a Harry lentamente-Es extraño que McGonagall les haya puesto juntos en un trabajo luego de lo que ha pasado entre ellos…

-Eh…tal vez-dijo Harry completamente arrepentido.

-Pero es aun más extraño que pudiesen trabajar tan bien juntos hoy…-dijo mirándolo de forma que lo asustaba. Ron respondió por él, cosa que agradeció:

-No es extraño que Hermione haga las cosas bien.-dijo convencido, pero su firmeza flaqueó cuando los ojos azules de la chica le miraron presionándolo.

-Es cierto, pero lo extraño es que haya terminado convertida en una chica Malfoy…-volvió sus ojos a Harry-Y que hayan salido juntos del salón…

-¡Lavender tiene razón!-exclamó Parvati emocionada, su amiga estaba consiguiendo una historia… ¡Y una muy buena!

-No es extraño…-dijo Harry quedándose sin excusas-¡Tienen la misma clase!-Estaba desesperado, quería salir corriendo de ahí. Era la misma sensación que había tenido frente a los jueces del Wizengamot el año anterior.

-¡Harry tiene razón!-dijo Ron poniéndose de pie y apoyando su amigo, tal cual lo había hecho Parvati con la suya.

-¡Claro que no tiene razón, Ronald!-dijo Lavender golpeándole con su índice en el pecho-Malfoy jamás compartiría más tiempo del necesario con un Gryffindor…sobre todo si es Hermione ¡Se supone que se odian! Pasa algo extraño…un día llora porque él la humilla en el campo de Quidditch, y al otro van y vienen juntos de clase…

-¡Estás imaginando cosas, Lavender!-exclamó Harry saliéndose de sus casillas y poniéndose de pie. Apretó fuertemente sus puños y continuó en un tono amenazador-¡Hermione se está comportando igual que siempre!

-¿Sabes Harry? No te creo.-dijo ella volteándose hacia él y acercándosele lentamente-Creo que Hermione oculta algo y estoy convencida que tiene que ver con un sexy Slytherin…

Parvati chilló emocionada, mientras que Harry y Ron se crisparon de furia: ¡¿Cómo se atrevía Lavender a insinuar que Hermione tenía algo con Malfoy?! El fuego de la chimenea crepitó violentamente mientras que las llamas crecían de forma anormal, Ron se percató de ello y supuso que era producto de la furia que comenzaba a sacar de quicio a su amigo. No quería que Lavender terminase convertida en un globo flotante así que se interpuso entre Harry y ella para recibir las preguntas que comenzaban a aflorar de su boca y evitar alguna reacción violenta de su amigo:

-¿No han notado el escandaloso olor a jazmines que llena el lugar cuando entra Hermione…? ¿Y cómo se multiplica cuando Malfoy llega?-dijo alzando una ceja incrédula-¿No les parece extraño que él le regalara libros nuevos…? ¿Y más extraño cómo ella casi lo besa en el comedor…? ¡Pero lo realmente impresionante es la forma en la que Malfoy se sonrojó al escucharla!-El fuego se movió aun más violentamente pero Lavender estaba tan ocupada atosigando al par de chicos que ignoraba aquella advertencia.

Por su parte, Harry lamentaba que Lavender no fuese un hombre pues ya le hubiese estampado un puñetazo en la cara, trató de apartar a Ron cuyas orejas estaban tan rojas como tomates, éste se quitó de frente suyo y entre los dos trataron de fulminar a Lavender con miradas, como sin con estas lograran que ella olvidara aquellas coincidencias que involucraban a Hermione con el odioso, prepotente y estúpido hurón saltarín que era Malfoy.

-¡¡No tengo la más remota intención de decirte lo que pienso acerca de tus absurdas ideas!!-gritó Harry llamando la atención de unos cuantos alumnos de séptimo que acababan de llegar a la sala-¡¡No creas que cuentas con nosotros para crear tus maliciosos chismes!! ¡Hermione es mi amiga y nada de lo que dices es cierto!-respiró profundo y apretó más sus puños mientras le lanzaba una mirada furiosa a través de los cristales de sus lentes. Más calmado añadió con desprecio-Es mejor que te calles y no nos preguntes más nada, busca tu veraz libro de Adivinación y nos avisas si encuentras algún indicio en la bola de cristal que te dé las respuestas que tanto quieres.

Fue entonces que Lavender, enojada, notó que perdía el control de la situación, por lo que sería más sutil con el contraataque. Debía buscar algo en común que les doliera a los chicos pero no se le ocurría nada, hasta que recordó como atrapó a Harry mirando a cierta pelirroja durante una cena de la semana pasada. Sonrió muy conciliadoramente y alzó los brazos en señal de disculpa:

-¡Oh, chicos….! No tengo intenciones de pelear con ustedes, saben lo mucho que les aprecio…-miró a Ron significativamente y añadió con una mirada coqueta-Sobre todo a ti Ron…-él no supo que decir ante esto y se sonrojó otra vez. Harry puso los ojos en blanco desesperado-Es una lástima que pienses que soy una chismosa, sólo estaba preocupada por Hermione…En todo caso es normal que ella no confíe lo suficiente en ustedes para contarles esas cosas, son chicos, siempre se necesita una buena amiga…Ginny me comentó algo acerca de eso…quiere mucho a Hermione, ella guarda todos los secretos de tu hermana y ella los suyos…Digo, cualquier cosa que sienta Ginny, Hermione debe conocerla…

Certero. El golpe llegó justo donde debía llegar. Harry y Ron se quedaron sin saber que decir, un profundo sentimiento de decepción les llenaba, aplacando la rabia que habían sentido anteriormente. Lavender había escogido muy bien sus palabras: no sólo los puso a dudar acerca de que tanta confianza les tenía Hermione, sino que también mencionó un objeto de cariño para ambos jóvenes, Ginny. Harry dudaba ahora si debía preguntar algo a su mejor amiga sobre la pelirroja y no pudo pensar más, quedándose por completo callado. Mientras Ron tragó saliva y dijo con la con la voz un poco cortada:

-Hermione confía en nosotros…somos sus mejores amigos…-dudó un momento y pronunció palabras que alentaron a la perspicaz rubia a seguir-Ella no nos mintió…

-¡Por supuesto que no nos mintió!-dijo Harry, mientras su mente se perdía entre una larga cabellera roja-¡Ella dijo que McGonagall…! ¡Ron!-gritó de repente aterrizando de toda la distracción plantada por Lavender-¡Debemos pensar cómo ayudar a Hermione antes del almuerzo! ¡Recuerda que no puede separarse de Malfoy…!

Bien hecho Potter. ¿Por qué no llegaba un dragón volando y se lo tragaba? Había metido la pata hasta el fondo y tanto Parvati como Lavender le miraban con la expresión un tanto desencajada. Ron tenía una mano cubriendo su rostro y movía negativamente la cabeza, Harry se reprendió mentalmente y comprendió la expresión y decepción de su amigo: era usual que fuese siempre Ron quien lo arruinara, no él. Bien, ahora debía remediarlo.

-Harry…-murmuró Ron mientras se le volvían a colorear las orejas.

-Lavender…-dijo Harry sin encontrar las palabras correctas-Eh…bueno…yo…creo que debo explicarte lo que dije…

-¡Oh! No, tranquilo Harry-dijo la chica fingiéndose desinteresada-Es una cosa entre amigos….-y añadió maliciosa-Ya con lo que escuché fue suficiente.

-¡¡NO!!-exclamaron el par de amigos alarmados.

-¡No!-repitió Harry mientras su mente ideaba a toda velocidad una mentira medianamente creíble y con suficiente potencial de chisme trivial para contentar a la cotillera chica-Sucede que Malfoy y Hermione tuvieron un accidente con una poción…-Era una verdad necesaria (al menos él creía que era una verdad)-Y el efecto se incrementó por…por el jabón de baño de los prefectos-Era lo primero que se le había venido a la mente recordando las palabras de Hermione el domingo por la mañana. Aquello, le pareció extraño en ese momento ¿Por qué ella repetía tan insistentemente esa historia? ¿No significaba eso que Malfoy había estado con ella en el baño? ¡Un momento! ¿Tomando un baño con ella? Imposible, él también era prefecto, pudo entrar a bañarse después…con eso se tranquilizó un poco, pero se recordó a sí mismo que debía preguntarle a Hermione después.

-¿Y bien?-dijo Lavender impaciente.

-Pues, como casi nos asfixian a todos en el Gran Salón, McGonagall les puso un hechizo para suavizar el olor pero no se pueden alejar el uno del otro hasta mañana a medio día…-dijo lo último con mucha naturalidad, tratando que la chica no le diera mayor importancia a sus palabras, pero un grito de emoción le sobresaltó de sobremanera:

-¡Es decir que Hermione _tiene_ que dormir esta noche con Draco Malfoy!-Harry y Ron se quedaron de piedra al escuchar aquellas palabras. ¡No habían pensado en eso! ¡Jamás permitirían que algo así sucediera! ¡Habían olvidado por completo la noche! ¡Sólo dos metros de distancia con Malfoy en la noche! Ron abrió la boca dispuesto a insultar fuertemente a Lavender pero ella ya había tomado de la mano a Parvati y la arrastraba por el agujero del retrato para salir de la sala común.

El par de amigos se dejó caer sin esperanza sobre el sillón de dos cuerpos frente al fuego. El enojo se había convertido en una fuerte preocupación, Hermione los mataría, habían caído redonditos en la trampa de Lavender.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora Harry?-preguntó Ron bastante abatido llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Rogar porque el chisme que acaba de comenzar Lavender no llegue a sus oídos…-dijo Harry acomodándose sus gafas mientras Ron le miraba sorprendido-Lo siento. No sé tú, pero yo no tengo la más leve intención de contarle que esto pasó…Nos matará.

-Ya veo porque Hermione no nos cuenta sus cosas…-suspiró Ron-Somos unos tontos de los que no se puede fiar…

Harry sabía que Lavender lo había dicho para presionarlos, pero no pudo hacer nada distinto a suspirar y asentir en silencio.

(…)

-¿A dónde vamos Lav?-pregunto Parvati intrigada y aun sorprendida por lo logrado por su amiga.

-A un lugar donde podamos sacar conclusiones correctas.-dijo avanzando al Gran Salón. Aun faltaba para la hora del almuerzo pero había uno que otro estudiante por ahí. Una vez sentadas empezó a armar la historia-Al parecer el domingo después de las innumerables discusiones entre ese par, tuvieron ese misterioso accidente con una poción. Doblemente extraño porque primero, no se soportan como para trabajar juntos un día libre y segundo, ambos son muy buenos en pociones. Luego el olor se multiplica misteriosamente el lunes en la noche por el jabón de baño, según Harry, aunque no creo mucho en eso, pero dudo…-se detuvo para reír burlonamente-que Malfoy se haya bañado con Hermione. Lo siento, pero francamente no es de ese tipo de chica arriesgada. Lo que pasó para acrecentar el perfume pasó por la noche del lunes porque hasta ese día Hermione olía bastante pero no nos asfixiaba. Amanece hoy y el aroma es insoportable, Malfoy le regala los libros y ella le coquetea descaradamente frente a la escuela entera…-tomó aire y continuó-La profesora McGonagall nos pone en parejas y ellos están juntos por el hechizo para aplacar el olor que casualmente hace que no puedan separarse por dos días. Se dan los rasgos de uno y otro durante la clase, para fastidiarse o para recordarse cuánto se gustan, una de las dos, no hay duda. Y se van muy felices a compartir todas sus clases, ratos libres… y una cama en la noche. Un final perfecto para una idílica historia perfecta.

Parvati veía emocionada a su amiga. Era un genio para esas cosas, ya tenía la historia de lo que pasaba con Hermione y Malfoy, y no sólo eso: había logrado descubrir ¡Qué debía compartir la noche con él! Todas las chicas de Hogwarts envidiarían cuando la historia comenzara a rodar, era tan afortunada…En cuanto a Lavender, Parvati no podía sino admirarla, ahora daría el siguiente paso: Escogerían a una persona adecuada en cada casa para contarle lo que "Se dice por ahí" y el resto tenía vida propia…su amiga agregaría detalles que debían haber sucedido (por no decir inventados) y ella se encargaría de los cliché "No se lo digas a nadie" y "No digas que yo te lo dije". Lavender era tan buena averiguando cosas y difuminándolas a su parecer que además de ser la reina del chisme en Hogwarts, podría llegar a ser algún día la sucesora de aquella periodista mágica que ellas tanto admiraban: Rita Skeeter.

Ambas sonrieron al ver entrar a Hannah Abbot al comedor con su mejor amiga Susan Bones, se acercaron a la mesa de Hufflepuff y Parvati les dijo muy casualmente, como si lo hubiesen ensayado:

-¡Hola chicas! ¿Qué cuentan de nuevo?-tras la decepcionante respuesta, continuó emocionada-Nosotras hemos escuchado algo bastante curioso… ¿Verdad, Lav?

-Sí…bastante curioso…

Draco y Hermione no tenían ni idea que acaba de comenzar a rodar un chisme que aumentaba en magnitud y gravedad en cada boca que lo repetía: No por nada Hogwarts era el lugar más indiscreto del mundo mágico. Ni Draco ni Hermione sospechaban que, para después de la hora del almuerzo; el colegio entero, desde primer hasta último año, sabría que esa noche tendrían que compartir la misma cama…Y, que los mayores y menos castos, sospechaban que una chica y Draco Malfoy en la misma cama harían cosas muy diferentes a dormir…

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Y que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber en los Reviews! Les mando un beso gigante a todas(os) y en una semana más o menos esperen un próximo capítulo.**_

_**Londony S.  
**_


	12. Un Ganador Inesperado

_**ACTUALIZACIÓN 1: **_**T.T _Estoy llorando de felicidad!! Hemos llegado a los 100 reviews!! _T.T _MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!!_**

_**Hola! Pues hoy no les atraso mucho la lectura, sólo les promeo responderle los reviews del capítulo 11 por PM y mandarles un beso gigante a todas (os). Tengo sueño y terminar este capítulo fue un dolor de cabeza, sumandole que tengo un resfriado horroroso. Sobra decirles que espero que les guste y que me dejen muchos reviews!!**_

_**Ah! Se me olvidaba Harry Potter, Todos sus Personajes, Lugares y todo lo demás son una marca registrada de nuestra querida J.K Rowling y... de Warner Bros, para la gran desgracia de nosotros los fans.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**12**

**UN GANADOR INESPERADO**

Había comenzado una competencia, una guerra silenciosa se había declarado, sólo faltaba saber quién sería el ganador.

-¡¡SI LES DAS UNA ORDEN MÁS A ESOS ELFOS, JURO QUE CONVERTIRÉ TU CABEZA EN UNA CALABAZA, DRACO MALFOY!!-Hermione lucía bastante perturbada mientras le apuntaba con su varita, pero había que comprenderla: había estado el último cuarto de hora escuchando como aquel petulante Slytherin devolvía innumerables platos de comida a los elfos domésticos; que estaba salado, que estaba dulce, que poco cocido, que muy cocido… ¡La estaba enloqueciendo! ¡Y aun más que las tontas criaturas, felices y serviles, corrieran a satisfacer sus caprichos!

Draco la miró entre divertido y sorprendido, se veía como una desquiciada-Una sexy desquiciada-pensó alzando una ceja. Le devolvió su plato de comida a un elfo, que suspiró contrariado, y caminó lentamente hacia ella, le miró fijamente y sólo desvió sus ojos un instante hacia la varita de la chica que le apuntaba amenazante. Sonrió de lado, tan típicamente Malfoy, y se paró justo frente a ella.

-Granger, Granger…-dijo moviendo la cabeza negativamente de lado a lado como si estuviese muy decepcionado-Sé que estás muy empeñada en eso del PEDDO…

-¡¡Es P.E.D.D.O!!-gritó descontrolada logrando que Draco sólo sonriera aun más.

-Sí, eso. Sin importar como sea, ha logrado hacer que nos den ataques incontrolables de risa durante las noches aburridas en la sala común…-un pequeño y malvado brillo se dejó ver en sus ojos grises mientras Hermione le miraba a punto de soltar una maldición-Todos tus esfuerzos por lavarles el cerebro son inútiles, ellos son felices así.-esperó, con una sonrisa burlona, la respuesta de la chica.

-Eso es porque gente como _tú_…-siseó haciendo énfasis en el _"tú"_ con odio-Insiste en hacerles creer que son felices…Necesitan a alguien que les haga salir de su error.

-¿Y crees que ese alguien eres _tú_, Granger?-dijo arrastrando las palabras con ironía-Siento, tener que bajarte de tu nube, pero para comenzar estás equivocada en tus ideas acerca del mundo.

-¿Sí…?-añadió Hermione alzando su varita de forma escalofriante e impregnando de la más profunda furia cada palabra-¿Y se puede saber cuáles son las ideas correctas acerca del mundo?

-Por supuesto Granger.-añadió el Slytherin mostrándole a Hermione una silla junto a la que él ocupaba anteriormente con un gesto de extrema galantería. Ella, un poco renuente, dio un par de zancadas furiosas y se tumbó en el asiento mientras que Draco la seguía e imitaba tratando de contener una carcajada.

-¿Y bien, Malfoy?-resopló desesperada. Él enarcó una ceja, le divertía mucho el hecho que ella aceptara sentarse a discutir un tema tan tonto como lo era la servidumbre mágica.

-Granger, en medio de mi infinita bondad he decidido sacarte de tu ignorancia.-Le sonrió burlón a la chica que cada vez se enrojecía más, de ira, claro está-En este mundo hay dos clases de seres: los superiores…-Draco se señaló a sí mismo con su dedo índice y lució su más arrogante sonrisa, logrando que Hermione se tensara de furia en su silla-…Que somos mejores y hemos nacido para dominar y estar por encima del común, para que se nos rinda pleitesía y nos sirvan los seres inferiores…-dicho eso señaló a la multitud de elfos que se movían de aquí para allá desapareciendo platos de comida, cocinando y lavando vajillas, luego se quedó mirando significativamente a Hermione y le hizo un vehemente gesto con la cabeza indicándole que , para él, ella pertenecía a este grupo-…Que son todos aquellos que desde su nacimiento saben la miserable vida que van a tener; muggles, sangresucias, elfos, semi humanos: siempre sumisos, serviles y entregados a los deseos de nosotros, los superiores.

Hermione estaba lívida a causa de la rabia, se puso de pie de un brinco y estuvo tentada a golpear a Malfoy. No sabía que la enojaba más: Que fuera un orgulloso, egoísta y engreído déspota que esclavizaba y maltrataba a los elfos domésticos, o que la hubiese tratado como una basura, como un trapo viejo, y justo después de lo que había pasado entre ellos la noche anterior…Definitivamente lo segundo. Comenzó a temblar de furia contenida y se giró dándole la espalda a Malfoy, se regañaba a sí misma con dureza, no tenían porque dolerle las palabras del hurón botador, debían deslizarse sobre ella sin afectarle en lo más mínimo ¡Entonces no entendía porque sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas! Trataba de evitar que éstas corrieran por sus mejillas pero había sido imposible: gruesas gotas salían de sus ojos, caían de su rostro y las más traviesas salpicaban en el suelo. Se sentía tan tonta…

A Draco le divertía mucho hacer rabiar a Granger pero sintió algo extraño al ver pequeñas gotas que brillando como cristales caían cerca de sus zapatos. Sin saber muy bien por qué se puso de pie y dio dos pasos hasta que quedó a centímetros de su espalda. De ninguna manera se sentía culpable, de eso estaba seguro, pero no podía evitar sentir algo raro al ver como se estremecían los hombros de la chica a causa de su llanto silencioso.

-Oye…Granger…-dijo burlón tocando con su dedo índice el hombro de la chica insistentemente mientras ella le ignoraba por completo-No pensé que te afectaría tanto…-Hermione alzó la cabeza un poco pero no dejó de llorar: ¿Acaso estaba Malfoy disculpándose?-Supuse que ya eras consciente de tu situación de inferioridad…

Malfoy: 1 – Granger: 0

Hermione rodó los ojos hipando y le dio una palmada al dedo del Slytherin que le seguía golpeando suavemente el hombro. Se giró para encararlo y se enojó aun más al verlo con su estúpida sonrisa pintada en la cara:

-Te odio…Draco Malfoy.-dijo sin dejar de llorar y comenzando a golpearlo en el pecho. Él se desesperó, no quería una estúpida escenita como la que le estaba armando Hermione, agradeció estar lejos de miradas indiscretas (los elfos no le preocupaban en lo más mínimo, estaban enseñados a ver y callar), además que en Hermione esas palabras no significaban nada para él, la última vez que las había dicho…pues, ya sabía lo bien que había terminado todo, sonrió arrogante. Los golpes de Granger comenzaban a hacerse más suaves cada vez y ahora sólo apoyaba su frente en su pecho para llorar. Esa chica sí que era rara, le decía que lo odiaba pero aun así se consolaba en él, frunció el ceño pensando que nunca lograría comprender del todo a las mujeres. Tomándola por los brazos, hizo que se movieran juntos (por aquello de los dos metros) hasta las sillas, quiso sentarse pero ella no dejó de sollozar en su pecho, aunque parecía que se había calmado un poco. Trataba de controlarse para no decirle otra sarta de ofensas a la llorosa chica que estaba logrando ponerlo realmente nervioso cuando sintió que ella le llamó:

-Dra…Draco…-se quedó de una pieza, los mieles ojos de la chica estaban anegados en lágrimas y le miraban fijamente, no supo a ciencia cierta que sintió al quedársela viendo por un instante, fue como si su corazón hubiese dejado de latir por un momento. La vio tan vulnerable, tan accesible, tan dulce, que lo único que le provocó fue besarla mientras recordaba lo pasado la noche anterior y un sofocante calor comenzaba a rodearle…no le importó y cuando acercaba su rostro al de ella sucedió…

¡¡PAFF!!

-¡¡Eso, Malfoy, es para que intentes ofenderme otra vez!!-gritó alejándose un metro y noventa y nueve centímetros de él a la vez que se secaba las lágrimas de su rostro y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujaba en su boca, se lo merecía.

Malfoy: 1 – Granger: 1

Draco hubiese podido matarla en ese momento, ¡¿Quién demonios se creía Granger para golpearlo otra vez?! ¡Si contaba el de tercer año ya eran tres golpes a la cara! Se llevó su mano a su mejilla enrojecida (por la bofetada y por la ira) y caminó acercándose a ella de forma peligrosa. Se preguntó si sería capaz de golpear a una mujer, pero la respuesta era negativa, no era tan canalla… ¡Tal vez no era capaz de golpearle, pero sí podía lanzarle un hechizo! Sacó su varita y trató de apuntar a Hermione cuando una pequeña figura delante de él se lo impidió:

-¡De ninguna manera Dobby permitirá que le hagan daño a la amiga de Harry Potter!

Genial, sólo eso le faltaba.

-¡Quítate Dobby!-exclamó apuntándole a la chica varios centímetros por encima de la cabeza del elfo. Hermione alzó una ceja pensando lo tonto que eran los gritos de Malfoy, Dobby no era precisamente un escudo muy grande y si hubiese querido maldecirla hubiera podido hacerlo enseguida. Estaba equivocada, pero no lo sabía.

-¡Dobby ha dicho que no!-gritó la pequeña criatura alzando una de sus manos a Draco en un gesto de defensa.

-¡Es la última vez que te lo digo! ¡Apártate Dobby!-al ver que el elfo doméstico no se movía, Draco, siendo presa de una furia incontrolable e irracional (mágicamente irracional), hizo algo que, él sabía, era bastante estúpido: movió su varita y trató de lanzarle a Granger un hechizo no verbal. Pero bastó eso para sentir como un haz de luz le golpeó en el pecho y le empujó violentamente hacia atrás, cayó bruscamente sentado en el piso y se golpeó, muy dolorosamente, su cabeza con el borde de la mesa que estaba tras suyo.

Hermione vio con ojos impresionados como Dobby atacó a Draco, pero lo que sucedió después le hizo casi morirse de la risa: el Slytherin, bastante adolorido puso una mano sobre la mesa para tratar de levantarse pero sus cálculos fallaron y la apoyó en un tazón gigante de puré de papas que cayó como en cámara lenta sobre la cabeza del chico.

Lo único que hizo que Hermione detuviera su carcajada fue el ver como Dobby espantado tomaba un sartén entre sus manos y comenzaba a usarlo para golpearse en la cabeza. Ella se horrorizó y trató inútilmente de detener al elfo en su intento de auto castigarse.

-¡Para Dobby!-_Gong_…-¡No lo hagas!-_Gong_…-¡No seas tonto!-_Gong_…Hermione estaba desesperada y los otros elfos sólo seguían haciendo lo suyo mientras asentían al ver lo que hacía Dobby: no era correcto atacar a un estudiante, mucho menos si había sido su amo. No sabía a quién pedir ayuda sólo estaba…-¡Malfoy! ¡Ayúdame!-_Gong_…trató de tomar las manos pequeñas del elfo pero éste se escabullía fácil…_Gong_…

-¡Dobby es un elfo malo…!-_Gong_-¡Dobby debe castigarse…!-Gong-¡Dobby ha atacado al amo Draco!-_Gong_.

-¡MALFOY!-gritó Hermione-¡Ayúdame!

Draco sacudió un poco su cabeza, le dolía de sobremanera y con un gesto perezoso se quitó el tazón de su hermoso cabello. Estaba furioso y miró a Hermione con odio mientras se sacudía el puré de la cabeza, sólo para embarrarse más. De ninguna manera ayudaría a Granger, aquel maldito elfo se merecía el castigo…pero se llevó las manos a sus orejas con dolor: el sonido del metal golpeándose sobre el elfo resonaba en su cabeza, quería que se detuviera, no lo soportaba más.

-¡Detente Dobby!-gritó desesperado, Hermione lo miró impresionada pues creía que no haría nada por evitarlo, cosa que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. La chica sostenía al elfo entre sus manos cuando éste dejó de golpearse y soltó el sartén ruidosamente sobre el piso. Dobby tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y unas cuantas protuberancias aparecían en su cabeza.

-¡El amo Draco no quiere que Dobby se lastime! ¡El amo Draco…!

-¡Malfoy ya no es tu amo!-gritó Hermione y se puso de pie señalando al chico que aun sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos-¡Eres un elfo libre ahora! ¡Cómo todos deberían serlo!

Dobby asintió en silencio y se acercó a Draco temblando, le hizo una reverencia, cosa que hizo que Hermione bufara impaciente y dijo:

-Dobby lo siente mucho, señor…pero el amo quería lastimar a…-Draco lo interrumpió secamente:

-Cállate. Cállate antes que decida matarte con mis propias manos.-Hermione frunció el ceño ante la amenaza pero el elfo se alejó y corrió a ayudar a servir la sopa. Draco trató de levantarse, nuevamente apoyando su mano sobre la mesa, nuevamente con tan mala suerte que la colocó sobre un tazón de salsa de carne que se resbaló y cayó sobre su cabeza. Maldijo en voz alta mientras la suave risa de Hermione le sacaba de sus propios pensamientos.

-¡Sí que eres torpe, Malfoy!-dijo la joven sonriendo, colocándose frente a él y estirando su mano para ayudarle a poner de pie. Él la miró con una mueca de disgusto en su cara pero aceptó su ayuda. Ella no pudo contener una carcajada al tenerlo frente a él y dijo ahogándose de la risa-¡No te puedes quejar Malfoy! ¡Ahora sí que estás delicioso…!

-Yo siempre he sido delicioso, Granger…-dijo alzando una ceja arrogante mientras quitaba la mezcla de papas y salsa de su cabeza, una fuerte punzada de dolor volvió a golpearlo cerca de su nuca-Voy a darme una ducha…

El Slytherin tomó sus cosas y comenzó a caminar mientras Hermione le miraba perpleja, agarró su mochila de la silla y le alcanzó antes de que se alejara más de lo permitido.

-¿De qué hablas?-dijo mientras salían de la cocina y poniéndose frente a él-No he comido y no…

-Ese no es mi problema, Granger.-dijo mirándola con furia-Si no hubieses empezado con tus estúpidas ideas acerca de los elfos domésticos estaríamos comiendo en este momento. No pienso quedarme con esta basura encima así que…-la apartó de su camino-Me voy a mi sala común.

-Nos vamos a tu sala común…-añadió maliciosa Hermione caminando tras él a paso rápido. No entendía a Malfoy, pero la verdad no se iba a poner a tratar de descifrarlo. Lo siguió mientras bajaban las escaleras y agradeció a Merlín que todos estuviesen ya almorzando en el Gran Salón. Se vio de pronto atrás de Draco, se había detenido frente a una pared lisa y normal. Recordó lo que le habían dicho Harry y Ron acerca de la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin.

-_Serpensentis_…-dijo Draco en un susurro y volteando a mirar a Hermione-Genial, ahora también tendré que cambiar la contraseña…

Hermione se quedó sorprendida al entrar al amplio salón, era bastante diferente a la sala común de Gryffindor, empezando por la combinación de colores, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para detallar los elegantes muebles y las finas mesas porque Draco no se detuvo ni un momento. La chica se espantó al notar hacia donde se dirigían.

-¡De ninguna manera voy a entrar a tu habitación!-dijo deteniéndose y agarrándole por su túnica. Notó que algo como salsa de carne y puré corría por el cuello al Slytherin.

-Me importa un bledo, Granger.-dijo soltándose de su agarre y avanzando hasta llegar a su habitación, Hermione lo seguía en silencio rumiando su rabia.

Siempre tratando de mantener la máxima distancia lo acompañó mientras buscaba una toalla, un peine y otras cosas más. Bufó desesperada y Draco la miró fastidiado, le dolía mucho la cabeza como para soportar sus estupideces. Ella se mostró muy renuente a seguirlo adentro del baño pero decidió callar para no tardarlo más y poder volver a comer lo más pronto posible.

Los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a acelerarse sólo con ver que Malfoy comenzaba a quitarse la túnica, el suéter, la corbata, el primer botón de la camisa, el segundo, el tercero…mucho calor.

Cerró los ojos y se sentó en el retrete dándole la espalda, trató de recitar en su mente la lección de Defensa Contra la Artes Oscuras que tendrían al día siguiente, se aflojó un poco la corbata y logró calmarse un poco. Sin embargo se sonrojó bastante al escuchar como el agua de la ducha comenzó a sonar en contra del suelo, Malfoy estaba desnudo bañándose muy cerca de ella. Se giró nuevamente y supo que sólo tras esa cortina estaba él, mordió su labio inferior por dentro hasta hacerlo sangrar: estaba sintiendo aquel impulso de entrar a bañarse con él. Se pedía calma, era sólo un efecto secundario. Comenzó a repasar mentalmente el vocabulario de Runas mientras seguía escuchando el rítmico golpear de las gotas de agua sobre el cuerpo de Draco.

Entre tanto, él luchaba por terminar de sacarse aquella espesa y pegajosa mezcla de comida de su cabello, no sin sentir un fuerte ardor en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Miró hacia abajo y notó que el agua que corría hacia el desagüe estaba manchada de rojo y no precisamente por la salsa de carne, maldijo en voz alta y trató de terminar de bañarse lo más pronto que pudo. Cuando terminó la ardua tarea de despegarse del cabello su almuerzo y volvía a oler como una persona normal (al menos para sí, porque para los otros apestaba a florecitas), haló bastante furioso la cortina y se sorprendió al ver a Hermione frente a él, no le preocupó lo más mínimo estar sin nada de ropa frente a ella, fue más agobiante ver otra vez aquel extraño brillo en sus ojos.

Ella podía jurar que hizo todo lo que pudo para evitar levantarse y moverse hasta la cortina de la ducha, pero era algo más fuerte que ella. Al verlo en frente de sí sólo quiso besarlo y eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Se abalanzó a los brazos de Draco y acarició suavemente su cabello, su cercanía hizo que su ropa se mojara, pero no le importó. Comenzó a acercar su rostro al suyo y acarició su nariz con la de él, una sonrisa se dibujó en los rostros de ambos y él la rodeó con sus brazos. Había comenzado a ser bastante placentero estar cerca de Malfoy. Fue en ese momento que ella bajó sus manos por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho y, apartando su vista de los ojos grises de Draco para ver el camino que habían seguido sus manos, dejó salir un agudo grito de espanto: sus manos estaban llenas de sangre así como todo su anterior recorrido. Dio un brinco hacia atrás y miró llena de terror al Slytherin.

-Sólo me golpeé en la cabeza y estoy sangrando un poco…-dijo alzando los hombros y añadió burlón-No seas tan cobarde, Granger.- ella apretó sus puños y se dio la vuelta furiosa, sin entender muy bien por qué, en primer lugar, había decidido llegar hasta él.

Draco corrió nuevamente la cortina, abrió la llave otra vez y limpió la sangre de su cuerpo, le había comenzado a doler la cabeza una vez más, debía curarse esa herida. Salió goteando agua de la ducha, un agudo grito le hizo volver su vista hacia Granger, puso los ojos en blanco, tomó la toalla y la enrolló alrededor de su cuerpo dejando su torso al desnudo, mientras que con otra más pequeña presionaba el corte en su cabeza.

-Había olvidado que has vuelto a la normalidad…-dijo fríamente haciendo más presión con su mano sobre la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Hermione vio lo adolorido que parecía y lo siguió nuevamente hacia la habitación.

-Quiero preguntarte un par de cosas, Malfoy…-dijo dejándose caer sobre una silla muy cerca de su cama, mientras observaba con demasiada atención cada gota de agua que se deslizaba por el cuerpo del chico.

-Habla de una vez, Granger.-dijo tirándose descuidadamente en la cama, el dolor había comenzado a hacer mella en su funcionamiento cerebral.

Hermione lo miró con atención mientras él se acostaba boca abajo en la cama, aun sosteniendo con fuerza la pequeña toalla ahora manchada de rojo sobre su cabello. Se extrañó de la falta de insultos en sus últimas conversaciones, por lo que supuso que el dolor debía estar matándolo. Se acercó a él que tenía su cabeza enterrada en la almohada, se sentó a su lado y le hizo quitar la mano de la toalla. Para su sorpresa, él no dijo nada, sólo dejó caer su brazo junto a su cuerpo. Hermione miró la herida, no era muy grande pero sí algo profunda por lo que no dejaba de sangrar.

-Debemos ir a la enfermería, Malfoy…-dijo asustándose un poco-Vístete para…

-No me pienso mover de aquí.-alcanzó a entender ella, hablaba aún con la almohada en su cara.

-¡No seas terco!-dijo ella apartando mechones de cabello rubio de la herida-¡Muévete!

-¡Ya he dicho que no, Granger!-dijo ladeando su cabeza hacia donde ella estaba. En ese momento no le pareció el usual adolescente odioso y prepotente de siempre, más bien sus ojos mostraban a un niño caprichoso, así como esos que se negaban a ir al dentista y que ella tanto veía en el consultorio de sus padres. Volvió a enterrar su cabeza en la almohada y ella alcanzó a entender que decía-¡Eres una sabelotodo! ¡Supongo que puedes cerrar una cortada!

Ella sonrió al escuchar sus palabras, pero en seguida descubrió lo extraña que era la situación: sonreía sentada junto a la espalda desnuda de Draco Malfoy en una habitación que era una oda a Slytherin, las serpientes, el verde y el plateado, mientras él sangraba por una herida provocada por un, aparentemente inofensivo, elfo doméstico. Movió negativamente la cabeza y, tomando su varita, hizo aparecer un pequeño botiquín lleno de varias pociones que guardaba en su habitación.

Draco estaba en silencio y, hasta cuando comenzó a poner esencia de Díctamo sobre la herida, Hermione pensó que se había dormido; salió de su error al ver como la piel de la nuca del chico se erizó con su contacto y sus hombros se estremecieron suavemente al notar su mano izquierda sobre su espalda descubierta. Ella sonrió satisfecha al ver las reacciones que causaba sobre él (cualquier chica en su lugar también lo hubiese hecho) y, también un poco, al ver que la herida dejaba de sangrar.

-Ya se detuvo la hemorragia.-dijo sin lograr dejar de sonreír al ver como el asentía sin alzar su cabeza de la almohada. Aplicó otro par de pociones, una para desinfectar y otra para cerrar la herida. Su trabajo había sido todo un éxito, podría comenzar a considerar ser una sanadora.

-Granger…-dijo él volteando su rostro hacia ella una vez más. Su corazón se aceleró al pensar que le iba agradecer lo que había hecho, pero él se encargó de desinflarle la ilusión como un globo-¿No tienes algo para el dolor…? Mi cabeza quiere explotar…

Malfoy: 2 – Granger: 1

Ella lo miró indignada ¡¿Acaso creía que era su sirviente o qué?! Se levantó de un brinco a la vez que hacía desaparecer el botiquín con un movimiento furioso de su varita. Vio como volvía a esconder su rostro entre las almohadas, su vista se deslizó desde la herida que acababa de curar, pasando por su nuca y recorriendo cada centímetro de la blanca espalda del chico. Pudo divisar suaves marcas rosas producidas por ella misma la noche anterior, comenzó a sonrojarse violentamente y dijo enojada como tratando de sacar su frustración:

-¡No era que lo esperara Malfoy! ¡La verdad no es que esperara nada de ti! ¡Pero un "gracias" sería bastante adecuado en este momento!

-En primer lugar, no es que tenga que darte explicaciones de lo que hago o no, Granger.-dijo moviendo su cabeza hacia ella, taladrándola con su mirada gris a la vez que inyectaba cada palabra con veneno-Pero no debo darte las gracias por arreglar algo que tú misma hiciste.-esbozó una sonrisa burlona y esperó que ella arremetiera en su contra.

Hermione se acercó a él furiosa, estaba completamente sonrojada y sus hirientes palabras la hicieron sentir un poco (pero sólo un poco) culpable:

-No es mi culpa que decidieras atacarme…-dijo entrecerrando los ojos y mirándolo acusadora-Dobby no es precisamente un escudo gigante…eres bastante malo en duelos, lo cual es muy diferente…

-¿Eso crees, Granger?-dijo sentándose en la cama a la vez que sonreía tenebrosamente, logrando que Hermione se pusiera bastante nerviosa-¿Crees que no me pude defender de los poderes de aquel engendro mágico?-logró que retrocediera un paso y no se atreviera a replicar-Déjame, nuevamente, sacarte de tu ignorancia…-ella frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos mirando a otro lado, no le gustaba el tono arrogante de Malfoy, pero no iba a darle el gusto de reñirle. Él alzó una ceja desconcertado al ver que ella no decía nada, pero enseguida prosiguió-Para considerarte una defensora de ellos los conoces muy poco: Los elfos domésticos defienden hasta la muerte a sus amos…

-No parecía querer defenderte…-comentó Hermione bastante hiriente. Draco rodó los ojos y se acomodó un poco la toalla que le cubría aduras penas de la cintura hacia abajo.

-¡Sí que eres estúpida!-exclamó mirándola con burla, a ella le dolió demasiado oír aquellas palabras-Yo ya no soy el amo de Dobby, es ahora un elfo libre y él decide a quien servir y defender…y te escogió a ti, por si no te habías dado cuenta.-sonrió al ver que Hermione seguía sin mirarlo-Fue tonto tratar de atacarte, lo sabía, pero sentí… ¡Sentí tanta rabia en contra tuya…!-ahora era él quien se sorprendía, trataba de dejar de hablar pero no podía-Es todo culpa de esos efectos secundarios, no me importó saber que Dobby me atacaría-apretó sus puños mientras dejaba que aquella rabia descomunal volviera a apoderarse de él- ¡No me importó saber que muy probablemente saldría herido…! Sólo quería hacerte daño… ¡Hacerte desaparecer de mi vida! ¡Todo porque en dos días has logrado ponerla cabeza abajo!

Hermione se quedó de piedra al oír sus palabras y giró su rostro para verlo, era ahora él quien dejaba que su mirada se perdiera en la pared que estaba atrás de la cabecera de su cama. Respiraba muy agitadamente y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrosadas, al parecer estaba furioso por haber dicho lo que dijo. Supo en seguida que no lo había controlado y que era, otra vez, culpa del hechizo de Dumbledore. Draco Malfoy nunca dejaba salir sus sentimientos y esa no podía ser la excepción.

De un momento a otro su semblante se relajó, y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Cerró los ojos, lo que provocó que no notara como Hermione se acercaba a él nuevamente:

-Te dije hace un momento que quería preguntarte algo y…-de pronto fue interrumpida por las palabras de Draco:

-No quiero hablar de nada Granger…-murmuró arrastrando las palabras, estaba adolorido y asustado: si el no poder contener la lengua era otro efecto secundario, no quería que ella le tentara a hacerlo-Voy a dormir un rato ya que no tienes poción para el dolor…

Ella lo miró molesta, él le debía unas cuantas respuestas. Se dejó caer sentada violentamente sobre la cama y habló irónica:

-¡Qué lástima…! Tal vez si quisieras responderme un par de preguntas, mi memoria se refrescara y pudiera recordar dónde dejé esa poción…creo que me quedaba un poco…-se llevó una mano al mentón e hizo como si recordara algo mientras que Malfoy le miraba de reojo.

-¡Escúpelo de una vez, Granger!-dijo enojado moviéndose sobre la cama y tomándola por la cintura mientras ella chillaba por la sorpresa. Se acostó bocarriba y dejó a una sonrojada y avergonzada Hermione sentada a horcajadas sobre él-Si puedes hacerlo desde ahí, claro…-añadió malicioso la última parte. Supuso que Hermione, en el mejor de los casos se bajaría corriendo y le gritaría un par de cosas, o que en el peor le abofetearía otra vez; pero en ambos se olvidaría del tema de las preguntas. Muy equivocado.

-Bien…-dijo ella poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho de él y acomodándose un poco más. La Hermione desinhibida había vuelto y él no lo había previsto, así que se permitió mirar aquel brillo peligroso en sus ojos mieles unos instantes, mientras mordía su lengua para evitar hablar sin parar, pero sobre todo para evitar soltar un suave gemido que le había ocasionado el suave roce de la ahora atrevida gryffindor sobre su regazo.

Malfoy: 2 – Granger: 2

-Granger, lo he pensado mejor…creo que me voy a vestir para regresar a las cocinas…-dijo él tratando de sentarse, pero enseguida recibió un golpe suave en el pecho que le hizo caer acostado otra vez.

-¿Por qué tienes que darle explicaciones a Nott?-dijo masajeándole los hombros y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Draco reunía toda su fuerza de voluntad para no sucumbir pero era inútil, su boca se abrió sola mientras giraba su cara a otro lado para no mirarla.

-Yo no le tengo que dar explicaciones a Nott.-dijo hablando rápido, demasiado rápido-Simplemente le voy a contar lo que ha pasado porque es mi amigo y puedo confiar en él…

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿Malfoy podía acaso confiar en alguien diferente a él mismo? Se sintió de repente un poco desorientada y retiró rápidamente sus manos de los hombros del Slytherin.

-¿Confías en él…?-dijo mirándolo fijamente y él hizo lo mismo mientras media sonrisa se dibujaba en sus finos labios.

-No debería pero lo hago. El amor, la confianza y la amistad son para los débiles, Granger. Me han enseñado eso desde pequeño, pero no he sido exactamente el hijo perfecto…-alzó los hombros despreocupado y siguió en tono sarcástico-El estar en Slytherin no quiere decir que no puedas hacer amigos.

A cada palabra que decía Malfoy, Hermione se sentía más y más cohibida; era como si la sinceridad (mágica) que lo rodeaba le quitara el atrevimiento y la desinhibición (mágicos) que ella tenía. Al parecer no podían sufrir los efectos secundarios al mismo tiempo. A Draco no le agradaba para nada le idea de confesarle sus pensamientos acerca de la amistad a Granger, pero si mientras lo hacía podía fastidiarla no le importaba. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, a pesar del profundo dolor, al notar que su último comentario hizo que la chica se cruzara de brazos y murmurara con algo de rabia (producto de magia residual):

-…Y amigas, por supuesto.-Draco alzó una ceja y la miró burlón. Antes de poder evitarlo su lengua se soltó incontenible.

-Parece que llegamos al tema que más te interesa…-dijo arrastrando las palabras y poniendo sus manos entre su cabello y masajeando un poco su sensible cabeza. Hermione resopló molesta y miró a otro lado.-No tengo que perseguir mujeres, todas llegan solitas a mí. Soy irresistible…y tú eres un ejemplo de ello: a pesar que me odias caíste fácilmente en mis brazos y no te arrepientes en lo más mínimo.

Hermione lo miró furiosa y se bajó de encima de él, que sabía que sus sinceros sentimientos acerca de lo que había pasado entre ellos, la espantaría inmediatamente. Ella se trató de alejar de la cama cuando Draco la sostuvo por la muñeca e hizo que se sentara junto a él. Se acomodó junto a ella y vio que estaba por completo sonrojada, que evitaba mirarlo y que su boca estaba tan apretada que parecía una línea.

-Pareces muy seguro de lo que dices, Malfoy.-dijo muy tranquila-Espero que no te hayas hecho muchas ilusiones, puedes estar equivocado ¿Sabías…?

-Sé que no estoy equivocado, sé que te gustó y que lo repetirías, sé que un solo toque mío te hace estremecer hasta la médula, sé que te agrada mucho la idea de haber sido una chica_ de_ Malfoy… ¿O tienes algo que decir?

-¡Aquí la que pregunta soy yo!-exclamó girándose hacia él y botando fuego por los ojos.

-No recuerdo haber hecho ese trato, Granger…-dijo alzándose de hombros y notando lo fácil que se había vuelto hablar sin necesidad de ocultarse tras una máscara, a pesar que sentía como el dolor taladraba la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Hermione sonrió tenebrosamente y le dijo, tomándolo fuera de base:

-Tal vez pueda que no me arrepienta, tal vez…y sólo tal vez puede que me haya gustado…-dijo sonrojándose pero sin perder ese tono macabro de su voz- ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Te gustó estar con alguien que estuviese fuera de tus estándares?

Draco no se esperaba aquella pregunta, es más, la expresión se le desencajó un poco antes de que, para su gran desgracia, su boca se abriera antes de que pudiera siquiera tratar de evitarlo.

-No puedo mentirte.-dijo abriendo los ojos como platos, sólo para ver cómo Hermione sonreía divertida-Lo disfruté más de lo que debería, incluso más de lo que imaginé que lo haría después de que nos encontramos en el baño…Eres una sangresucia, y no cualquier sangresucia, eres la despreciable sabelotodo, mejor amiga de San Potter y la comadreja Weasley, pero creo que eso sólo lo hizo más interesante…-se llevó las manos a la boca pero no dejó de hablar y le reconoció lo mucho que pensó en ella después de su accidental encuentro-No pensé que una ratón de biblioteca comelibros podía lucir como tú lo hacías esa mañana…me hiciste pensar en un sinfín de posibilidades para acosarte hasta que cayeras en mi cama, pero fue mucho más fácil cuando decidí canalizar mi enojo y dejar a un lado la venganza para darle paso a circunstancias más agradables para ambos: el sexo fue la primera opción cuando te vi en la biblioteca…

Malfoy: 2 – Granger: 3

Draco nunca había estado bajo los efectos del _Veritaserum_, pero sabía que debía sentirse muy parecido a lo que vivía en ese momento. Hermione estaba ciertamente avergonzada pero un ligero destello de triunfo se notaba en sus ojos, Draco Malfoy le confesaba abiertamente que la había deseado… _¿Había…? ¿En pasado?_

-Me alegra que se haga más fácil reconocer tus sentimientos ahora…-dijo burlona poniéndose de pie-Debes vestirte…tenemos apenas tiempo para regresar a comer algo.-entonces se giró a mirarlo y añadió con dejo de amargura en la voz-Lamento que durante este par de días no puedas verte con ninguna de tus amigas.

-No lo lamentes, sé que esta noche pueda que nos divirtamos mucho…-se puso de pie y se colocó junto a ella. No le importaba reconocer aquello porque le distrajo ver el fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas, entonces añadió arrastrando las palabras con burla mientras pasaba suavemente sus dedos donde ya no había herida, pero que sin embargo le dolía como un demonio-Sé que no te molestaría en lo absoluto…

-¡No afirmes cosas que no te constan!-exclamó furiosa y tremendamente roja-¡Debes aprender a callar pequeño hurón atrevido!

Se giró rabiosa y se alejó lo más que pudo de él, estuvo a punto de romper el límite de distancia y Draco al notarlo decidió llamar su atención de una forma bastante peculiar:

-Fueron cuatro, Granger…-siseó con malicia. Hermione se detuvo de repente pero no se volteó a mirarlo, él pudo jurar que sus hombros temblaron un poco.

-¿Cuatro qué, Malfoy?-dijo ella a la vez que le temblaba un poco la voz. No sintió como él, silenciosamente, se fue deslizando hasta llegar a su espalda. Lo próximo que Hermione hizo fue estremecerse al sentir el cálido aliento del semidesnudo (había que aclararlo) Slytherin detrás de su oreja izquierda.

-Cuatro placenteros, enloquecedores y profundos orgasmos que te hicieron perder el sentido anoche…-entonces rió suavemente-O al menos esos fueron los que alcancé a contar, pudieron ser muchos más…Sólo tú puedes decirme el número exacto…

Malfoy: 3 – Granger: 3

Era difícil imaginar un silencio más profundo que el que se vivió en aquella habitación en ese momento, el ambiente era tan tenso que se podría haber cortado con un cuchillo. Hermione se giró muy lentamente hacia Malfoy que sonreía de medio lado, al parecer le había agradado mucho dejar a la Gryffindor de una sola pieza y su ataque de sinceridad ya había desaparecido. Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquellas palabras por lo que después de un par de minutos (o tal vez menos) esbozó un intento de sonrisa.

-Siempre quieres ganar… ¿Cierto?-él se extrañó un poco con el comentario y se dedicó a mirar sus provocativos labios, tratando de olvidar el punzante dolor-Quiero que me mires a los ojos cuando te diga esto…-Draco alzó sus ojos fríos y grises, sencillamente hermosos, y se dejó perder en esa laguna de mieles-Eres un desgraciado, engreído, pedante, orgulloso e insoportable racista con el cual tengo que compartir el aire que respiro hasta mañana a mediodía. Es por eso que te agradecería que no hablemos más del tema _"NOSOTROS"_, porque sencillamente no existe. Fue un pequeño error, bueno, tal vez uno grande; sucumbí a la tentación como cualquier otra hubiese hecho y tú ya sabes que no me arrepiento y yo sé que tu tampoco, pero no podemos permitirnos que se repita porque estaríamos afectando el orden natural de las cosas. Nadie se puede enterar, Malfoy. Nadie. No importa que tantos halagos necesites para alimentar tu ego descomunal, sólo reconoceré esta vez que cada minuto que pasé a tu lado en la biblioteca me produjo más placer que cualquier otra cosa que haya hecho en mi vida, pero a pesar de eso no permitiré que vuelva a pasar.

Hermione respiró profundo. El efecto secundario de la repentina sinceridad había sido de bastante utilidad, le habían ayudado a quitarse un enorme peso de encima. Draco la miró divertido y le dijo arrastrando las palabras sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos:

-¿Siempre tienes que hablar tanto, Granger?...Sólo para cerrar el tema de _"NOSOTROS"_, que por cierto no existe, debo decirte que jamás pensé que el sexo contigo pudiese llegar a ser tan bueno…-le guiñó un ojo y la hizo sonrojar hasta la punta del cabello. Ella enterró su mirada en el suelo y mientras movía negativamente la cabeza hizo aparecer un pequeño frasco con una poción de un color amarillo vivo.

-Parece que te la has ganado…-dijo aun sin mirarlo y tendiéndole la botella. Él tomó su mano y la apretó entre la suya.

-Eso parece…-le alzó el rostro por el mentón y, por primera vez desde el día anterior, sin estar bajo los efectos secundarios quisieron besarse y revivir lo sucedido. Sus corazones se comenzaron a acelerar y una fuerte corriente comenzó a recorrer sus cuerpos naciendo desde sus manos unidas y atravesándolos de abajo a arriba. Hermione no quería dejar de mirar esos ojos del color del acero que le ofrecían un panorama ciertamente hermoso, sus rostros comenzaron a acercar nuevamente, sus alientos les rozaban suavemente las mejillas y ella cada vez más se teñía de un suave rosa.

-¿Debo esperar un gracias por la poción…?-preguntó Hermione con los ojos cerrados abandonándose a los sentidos.

-No le agradezco a nadie nada, Granger. Yo me lo merezco todo…-y bastó que entre sus labios se produjera aquel suave roce para que sus nervios le mandaran a su cerebro aquella orden de producir un intenso placer; que terminó de repente cuando la puerta y un grito les interrumpieron de su maravilloso ensueño, donde él no era un estúpido engreído Slytherin y ella no era una sangresucia y sabelotodo Gryffindor.

-¡Eres un estúpido, Blaise!-dijo una voz bastante familiar azotando la puerta-¡¿Cómo es que olvidaste traer mi libro de Runas?! ¡Si lo prestaste a Greengrass para coquetearle por lo menos ponlo otra vez en mi mochila…!

-Mierda…-murmuró Draco con su rostro a un escaso milímetro de los labios de Hermione que se encontraba tensa y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Esto es sin duda una grave falta a la disciplina de esta honorable escuela.-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta, se apoyaba en contra de ella y contemplaba en todo su esplendor y por segunda vez la imagen más dispar del mundo mágico: Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger juntos…-Y yo que pensaba esperarlos en la clase de Babbling…al parecer no tenían intenciones de salir de aquí.

-Nott…-siseó Malfoy con odio.

-Malfoy…-respondió el aludido con un suave movimiento de cabeza-Te recuerdo que soy tu amigo y por lo tanto no represento una amenaza para el secreto más público de Hogwarts…-al ver la cara de desconcierto del par de jóvenes añadió burlón-¡Oh! ¡Si hubiesen escuchado lo que están diciendo en todo el colegio! ¡Los prefectos Granger y Malfoy dormirán juntos está noche por un hechizo de McGonagall!

-¿Qué…qué dices?-alcanzó a murmurar Hermione acercándose sin dar crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar.

-Al parecer comenzó en Gryffindor…-dijo alzando los hombros despreocupado-Pero ahora es el tema favorito de todo el alumnado. Y yo no tuve nada que ver por si estás sospechando de mí, Draco…

-¿Completamente seguro de esto último…?-dijo arrastrando con furia cada palabra, acercándose de forma amenazante a su amigo y colocándose junto a Hermione. Nott sólo volvió a alzar los hombros y decir con absoluta frialdad:

-No tengo porque mentir. Ya les dije que comenzó en Gryffindor, lo que sí puedo afirmar es que tal vez yo sea el único que puedo decir con seguridad, después de haberlos visto dos veces, que este castigo no es en lo absoluto una tortura para ninguno de los dos…-El chico pelinegro les sonrió burlón y después de tomar su libro de Runas se dirigió a la puerta, dejando al par de chicos sin una palabra en la boca-Nos vemos en clase, donde les pediré un pequeño favor…si deciden ir por supuesto…

Nott: 1 – Prefectos: 0

Ganador absoluto: Theodore Nott.

_****__**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_****__**Les gusto? Espero de todo corazón que sí. Les mando un millón de besos. Espero sus reviews (Y sé que soy perversa atrasando tanto la noche...muhajajaja)  
**_

_****__**Londony S. **_


	13. Charlando en la Sala Verde

_** Hola a Todas(os)!!! Un fin de semana, más un capítulo más! Pero antes de decirles nada quiero agradecerles de todo corazón porque mi fic ha llegado a los 100 REVIEWS! T.T**_

_** Lloro de felicidad, no me malinterpreten. En este capítulo veremos como nuestros chicos tratan de salir de la sala común de Slytherin y al mismo tiempo no llegar retrasados a su clase...**_

_**En medio de los exámenes parciales(En los que gracias a Merlín me ha ido muy bien) no he tenido más tiempo para hacer un pequeño Oneshot de Halloween, por eso puse un muy pequeño guiño a las calabazas en este capítulo n.n**_

_**Sé que me van a odiar pero todavía no llega la noche para Hermione y Draco...Pero la espera valdrá la pena se los aseguro. A propósito acepto sugerencias para esa velada inolvidable. No los distraigo más y comiencen a leer.**_

_**Ah! Se me olvidaba Harry Potter, Todos sus Personajes, Lugares y todo lo demás son una marca registrada de nuestra querida J.K Rowling y... de Warner Bros, para la gran desgracia de nosotros los fans.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**13**

**CHARLANDO EN ****LA SALA VERDE**

Hermione miraba impotente hacia la pared gris del dormitorio de los estudiantes varones de sexto año de Slytherin, apretaba sus puños con fuerza y su labio inferior temblaba de rabia. Pero al mismo tiempo, sus mejillas se teñían de un rosa intenso y un calor incontrolable abrasaba su cara: Draco Malfoy se vestía justo a sus espaldas y Theodore Nott acababa de salir por la puerta unos minutos antes.

Estaba más que convencida que Harry y Ron tenían algo que ver, más bien, todo que ver, con que el colegio entero supiera de su delicada situación con el Magnífico Hurón Botador. Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, no podía ser tan malo. Era posible que lo supieran pero no podía ser el único tema de conversación en toda la escuela. Sí claro, trataba de auto convencerse de eso pero sus argumentos eran poco profundos.

Fue entonces cuando sintió un ligero toque en su hombro, se giró a verlo y él le hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza. Sus ojos grises destilaban más frialdad que nunca y su rostro no denotaba el más ligero asomo de rabia, pero sabía que debía estar deseando lanzar un par de _Avada __Kedavras_ a uno que otro Gryffindor hablador. Suspiró y le siguió por la habitación, él se agachó frente al baúl que estaba a los pies de su cama y Hermione se apoyó en el poste que estaba junto a ella. Notó lo bien ordenado que estaba todo dentro de él, no se parecía en nada al desastre que Harry llamaba baúl ni que decir del de Ron.

-¡Aquí está!-exclamó tomando una capa lila de apariencia bastante ligera. Le dirigió una mirada a Hermione y se la pasó mientras se ponía de pie-Toma…

-¿Qué es esto, Malfoy?-dijo ella recibiendo la prenda y comenzando a sospechar.

-Una capa de invisibilidad…-contestó él moviéndose hacia la puerta, enseguida añadió irónico-Tú sabes, esas cosas que uno se pone encima para que los otros no le vean…

-Ya lo sé…-respondió Hermione comenzando a enfurecerse-Quiero saber para qué me la das.

-¡Vaya qué eres idiota, Granger!-dijo él mirándola desesperado-¡Para que te la pongas! ¡¿Para qué más?!

-Te voy a agradecer, pequeño hurón rastrero, que no me insultes…-susurró llena de furia y acercándose peligrosamente a Draco que se encontraba junto a la puerta. Él no pareció inmutarse con su amenaza, es más, enarcó una ceja y bastante burlón le sonrió de medio lado, cosa que hizo que Hermione se crispara de la rabia-No le veo la gracia, Malfoy…

-¡Pues a mí sí me parece de lo más gracioso!-dijo él a medida que también se acercaba a la Gryffindor que arrugaba con enojo la delgada capa entre sus manos-¡Quisiera que me contaras cómo piensas salir de la sala común de Slytherin pasando desapercibida! ¡Quisiera que me comentaras tu brillante plan para hacer que todo Hogwarts deje de hablar de nosotros! ¡Porque por si no lo has notado todo esto es obra de san Potter y _tu_ comadreja!

-¡Ellos jamás dirían algo! ¡No a propósito…!-exclamó directo a la cara de Draco.

-¡Por supuesto que ellos no lo hicieron a propósito!-dijo sarcástico y moviendo su cabeza hacia atrás mientras dejaba salir una risa demasiado burlona-¡Son un par de idiotas!

-¡Di una palabra más y despertarás mañana a mediodía en la enfermería, Malfoy!-Hermione gritó descontrolada mientras sostenía su varita en el cuello de Draco. Tal vez estaban muy enojados para notarlo, pero sus rostros estaban suavemente sonrojados por la ira, sus pechos subían y bajaban violentamente agitados, sus rostros estaban a milímetros y un rostro curioso había presenciado la acalorada discusión.

-Ejem, ejem…-escucharon al mejor estilo Dolores Umbrigde. Nott estaba de pie junto al marco de la puerta y les miraba bastante divertido-Lamento interrumpir pero ya nos debemos ir a clase, la sala común ya está llena y pronto estará peor…

Hermione y Draco lo miraron como si quisieran matarlo y él sólo sonrió burlón. Cada uno tomó sus cosas y la prefecta de Gryffindor, bastante renuente, se escondió bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Malfoy. Los tres salieron de la habitación, o los dos para los ojos de los demás, y trataron de llegar y cruzar la sala común sin llamar mucho la atención, pero eso sería una misión imposible.

-¡Espera que lo vea!-gritó una chica pelinegra sentada de espaldas a la entrada del dormitorio de los chicos que agitaba su cabello desesperada. Draco se detuvo y notó que la mayoría de las personas que estaban en la sala común callaban sus cuchicheos al verlo aparecer. Pansy ni siquiera se dio cuenta de eso y siguió furiosa-¡¿Cómo es posible que esté encadenado a la sangresucia de Granger hasta el miércoles?! ¡¡Chang tiene razón: Todo esto es un plan de esa reprimida mojigata para seducirlo!!-se puso de pie aun sin notar el repentino silencio y mucho menos la cara de Hermione bajo la capa invisible: ¿Así que Chang decía que todo era un plan de ella para acostarse con Malfoy? Necesitó de todo su autocontrol para no lanzarle una maldición a Parkinson y se tranquilizó recordándose a sí misma vengarse de Cho después.

Draco miraba a Pansy con una ceja alzada y notablemente disgustado. Quienes lo habían visto aparecer se lamentaban de antemano por la salud emocional de la amiga del chico que estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque frontal. Muchos comenzaron a creer que todo lo que habían escuchado no eran más que vulgares chismes inventados por alguna niña imaginativa y desocupada: Malfoy estaba acompañado sólo de Nott, Granger no estaba por ningún lado, y según algunos habían escuchado durante el almuerzo, la distancia a la que podían separarse era de menos de treinta centímetros por lo que estarían prácticamente abrazados hasta la hora del almuerzo del día siguiente.

-Eh…Pansy…-se aventuró a decir Daphne a su amiga que no sabía que tenía a Draco a sus espaldas.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!-gritó ella notando por primera vez el silencio que la rodeaba-¡Ya es suficientemente malo pensar que Draco tiene que dormir con esa asquerosa sangresucia como para que ahora me interrumpas!-se tiró nuevamente en el sofá donde había estado sentada y concluyó con voz melancólica-¿Por qué no me dijo nada…?

-Porque…-la prefecta de Slytherin dio un brinco al escuchar como una voz arrastraba las palabras cerca de su oído-…tal vez todo lo que hago no es de tu incumbencia…

Pansy se recuperó rápidamente de aquel susto, se giró hacia él y le dedicó una sonrisa seductora. Draco frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos, suficiente para que ella entendiera que le estaba exigiendo una explicación.

-¿Dónde está Granger?-dijo como si le preguntara por el clima. Todos los presentes en la sala común abrieron la boca sin lograr ocultar la sorpresa. Él alzó las cejas y dejó escapar una ligera sonrisa, sabía que faltaba mucho más para lograr intimidar a su amiga.

-¿Por qué debería saberlo?-respondió alzándose de hombros y permitiendo que una sonrisa malvada se dibujara en sus delgados labios. Pansy movió su cabello hacia atrás como si se tratara de una cortina negra y alzó una ceja escéptica:

-Se supone que debe estar contigo…-dijo con seguridad y acercándose a Draco insinuante-Eso es lo que se dice por ahí…

Hermione observaba la escena atónita bajo la capa, si ella hubiese estado en el lugar de Parkinson se habría quedado muda de la sorpresa, pero en cambio la Slytherin se había recuperado en segundos y contraatacaba de frente. Algo digno de admirar, pero nunca lo reconocería en voz alta. Miró a Malfoy para ver cómo reaccionaría y nuevamente se asombró de su frialdad.

-Pansy…-dijo moviendo negativamente la cabeza y disfrutando al máximo ser el centro de atención de su sala-Pansy…deberías ocupar menos tiempo a escuchar, repetir e inventar chismes vulgares.

Golpe bajo. Las chicas le seguían mirando boquiabierta y los chicos esbozaron, en su mayoría, sonrisas bastante maliciosas. La aludida dejó que se descompusiera un poco su expresión dándole una razón más a Draco para reír. Pansy se siguió acercando a él lentamente mientras la expectación llenaba el ambiente, Hermione estrujaba la correa de su mochila y por un instante pensó que la chica podía verla. No. Estaba viendo a Nott que estaba atrás de ella, que al parecer adivinó las intenciones de su atrevida amiga.

-Ofendiéndome no vas a lograr que me olvide del tema.-dijo regresando su mirada azul a los ojos fríos y grises de Draco-Fuentes muy confiables me contaron todo acerca de un hechizo y otras estupideces más que se supone te unen a ella. Al parecer esa zorra es inteligente, sabe lo que quiere y es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para conseguirlo…de admirar en esa sangresucia, hay que reconocerlo.-Hermione se estremeció de furia al escuchar sus palabras, estaba a punto de intervenir sin importarle que no debería estar ahí pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz suave y sibilante de Draco.

-Sí, hay que reconocerlo.-Dio un casi imperceptible paso hacia atrás y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón por entre su túnica abierta por delante, sopló levemente hacia arriba para quitar un flequillo de cabello rubio platinado que le caía sobre los ojos descuidadamente producto del baño tomado instantes atrás. Las mujeres de la sala suspiraron embobadas al ver semejante cuadro y él sonrió al notar lo que provocaba-Granger es inteligente, no se le resta. Lo del hechizo, no tengo la más remota intención de darte detalles. Unido a ella, lo siento pero no la veo por aquí…-Sus ojos del color del acero pasaron rápidamente por el lugar en un gesto de burla-Zorra, no lo sé. Deberías preguntárselo a los libros de los que siempre está rodeada…-suaves risas llenaron el lugar y la Gryffindor no tenía muy claro qué sentir-Sangresucia, sí lo es y lo será por siempre…-Se detuvo un instante, casi dudando, y siguió-Inmunda y asquerosa sangresucia, suficiente razón para no acercarme a ella en mi vida…-Hermione sintió que se le estrujó el corazón al escuchar aquellas palabras, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas casi inmediatamente pero se repuso enseguida, no tenía porque esperar algo diferente de Malfoy.-Entonces Pansy, te pido por favor que le digas a la única neurona que habita en tu cráneo y que suele distraerse persiguiendo motas de polvo que entran por tus orejas que se dedique por favor a resolver tus propios asuntos.-Hermione sonrió inconscientemente al ver que Draco había repetido sus palabras acerca de Pansy, y aun más al notar que los ojos del Slytherin se movían traviesamente en el espacio entre él y Nott tratando de encontrarla sonriendo burlón. Vale, podía perdonarle lo de hacía un rato porque había dicho esto último para contentarla un poco. Eso no era normal en Draco Malfoy, pero había sido demasiado dulce como para pensar en lo raro que era-No tengo ninguna obligación contigo ni con nadie, soy demasiado guapo para amarrarme a una sola mujer sin importar si es Granger o si eres tú…-se llevó una mano a la barbilla, como si estuviera pensando, y dijo arrastrando las palabras divertido-Creo que si me pusieran a escoger…-Pansy le dirigió una mirada cargada de furia buscando la forma más sutil de asesinarlo por lo que sabía que iba a decir-…Granger tiene mucho más que tú…-risitas surgieron alrededor del lugar y Pansy se ahogaba en su rabia-Mucho más talento, por supuesto, mucha más inteligencia…y muchas otras cosas que no me voy a poner a discutir en este momento.

Lo dicho. Todo aquello se veía venir, Pansy acababa de sufrir una de las peores humillaciones de su vida: Draco la había comparado con una sangresucia, y no con cualquiera: con la sangresucia, sabelotodo, ratón de biblioteca e insoportable amiga de Potter y Weasley, Granger; y aun peor, había insinuado que la Gryffindor era mejor. Theodore rodó los ojos, su amigo había estado un poquito pasado, pero siempre era así cuando se trataba de Pansy. Lo normal y lo que siempre sucedía, era que Pansy Parkinson montaría una escena deprimente frente toda su casa, llorando le preguntaría a Draco por qué la trataba así, por qué no la quería, por qué prefería a otras en vez de a ella, y otra múltiple infinidad de por qué 's que Malfoy contestaría sólo alzando los hombros y dejándola humillada en la mitad del lugar. Patético. Como todo lo que hacían las chicas que se morían por él. Excepto_ esa_ chica.

Pero ese día Pansy no estaba dispuesta a perder tan fácilmente, Granger debía estar con él, estaba segura. Lo más probable era que la estuviera ocultando de alguna manera. Dirigió su vista nuevamente a su pelinegro amigo y sonrió muy malvadamente:

-Como digas, Draco.-Dejó sin palabra al chico que esperaba cualquier otra respuesta, menos la tranquila aceptación de su inferioridad ante Granger. Pansy cambió de blanco-¿No tienes nada que decirme, Theo?-susurró. Él miró alrededor y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Draco, con una sola mirada éste le recordó que él y Hermione estaban dispuestos a hacerle aquel favor que aun no les había pedido, sin embargo aquello no era necesario pues él nunca traicionaría el secreto de su amigo, mucho menos por la curiosidad de Pansy. Theodore sonrió y alzó los hombros despreocupadamente.

-No, Pansy. Nada.-La chica puso sus manos sobre sus caderas lo que a Hermione le recordó mucho a la señora Weasley. Sonrió burlona al pensar que diría la cabeza hueca de Parkinson si se enterara de aquello.

-Claro, es obvio que no me vas a decir nada de lo que sabes, porque sé que lo sabes. Pero igual tampoco has querido contarme lo que te sucede con aquella misteriosa chica que aun no conozco…-Pansy sonrió malvadamente al ver el efecto que habían tenido sus palabras sobre él, así que continuó con sorna-¿Te sorprende que lo sepa…? Theodore, no veo razón para que escondas tu relación con ella…a menos claro que sea demasiado vergonzoso como para que los vean juntos…-Se llevó una mano al mentón maliciosa y notó como no había perdido la atención de los alrededores mientras que Nott permanecía con una expresión impasible con la que disimulaba su creciente furia-Tal vez sea una Hufflepuff…-rió desdeñosamente-O tal vez una sangresucia… ¡¿No me digas que lo de Draco con Granger es sólo para desviar la atención y eres tú quien se acuesta con ella?!

Por alguna razón que no se alcanzó a explicar, Draco sintió la imperiosa necesidad de lanzarle una maldición a su amiga. Sabía que era una mezcla confusa de varias razones entre las que se encontraban el inmiscuirse en su vida, humillar a Theo de esa manera y expresarse de aquella forma acerca de la sangresucia Granger…de _su_ sangresucia Granger.

Hermione notó lo tenso que se había puesto el ambiente, los puños apretados de Nott y la cara descompuesta de Draco. También se dio cuenta de que al parecer Malfoy se mordía la lengua para no responder aquella pregunta a Pansy: supuso que como hijo millonario de papi, hombre orgulloso y ególatra, macho alfa de la manada y energúmeno sexista, quería dejar bien en claro que Hermione Granger se moría por él (Aunque ella nunca aceptaría eso), que le había robado la virginidad en un momento de debilidad y que la prefecta de Gryffindor le pertenecía en todo sentido a él y sólo a él.

Pero definitivamente no lo haría.

Pero definitivamente a Nott no le había gustado para nada que ofendiera a su amiga desconocida. Hermione se quitó del camino rápidamente al ver que él trataba de avanzar hacia su par de amigos, sería extraño si él se tropezaba con la nada. Después de saltar a un lado vio como el muchacho pelinegro le habló a Parkinson:

-Creo que deberías seguir el consejo de Draco, no es sano perder tiempo en conversaciones inútiles, supongo que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer.-Hasta ahí no había dicho nada que fuera digno de recordarse y la mayoría de slytherins presentes comenzaron a distraerse y volver a sus asuntos, alistándose para ir a su siguiente clase, asumiendo que la pelea había tenido un final decepcionante. Pero fue entonces cuando Nott atacó-Sé que para tu coeficiente intelectual las conversaciones triviales y los acontecimientos sociales son suficientes para alimentar tu necesidad cognitiva, pero te tengo una noticia: No todos somos siquiera la mitad de estúpidos de lo que tú eres, tus celos _nos_ tienes hartos, por si no lo habías notado, y Draco jamás te dará explicaciones de lo que hace. No es tu asunto ni del resto de la escuela las travesuras sexuales de nuestro amigo, es su maldito problema si decide tirarse o no a una sangresucia, así como lo es el tuyo acosarlo hasta hacer que se enamore de ti…o lo que sea que pretendes cuando te metes en su cama.

Para ese momento la sala común se sumió en el más profundo de los silencios. Todos miraban al usualmente tranquilo Nott con la expresión un tanto desencajada, sus ojos verdes y pálidos brillaban con una furia inusitada y Pansy se había quedado callada de repente. Hermione se compadeció interiormente de la chica y suspiró silenciosamente al pensar si así eran todas las conversaciones entre los slytherins; y Draco pensó que fue oportuno quedarse callado y dejar que su ofendido amigo arremetiera en contra de su atrevida amiga.

-¡No te atrevas a volver a hablarme así, maldito estúpido!-gritó Pansy tras recuperarse del shock inicial causado por las palabras de Theodore. Él, sin embargo, no parecía dispuesto a callarse, la cosa se había tornado muy personal cuando Pansy decidió meterse con _ella_.

-¡¿Y quién me lo va a impedir?!-exclamó mirando lleno de furia a la pelinegra frente a él-¡No todas las mujeres son unas completas perras como tú ¿Sabías?! ¡No a todas se les caen las bragas al ver cómo pasa un hombre a su lado!-respiró profundamente y trató de bajar el alto tono de voz, que hasta ese momento nadie le conocía. Siempre había sido el pasivo, paciente e irónico Nott-Has decidido cómo vivir tu vida y eso no es mi problema ni el de nadie, excepto cuando te inmiscuyes en mis cosas. Procura mantenerte alejada de mí y de mis asuntos si valoras tu integridad física, porque puede que seas una mujer y puede que seas mi amiga, pero también eres una puta de lo peor y no me temblara la mano para lanzarte un maleficio que desfigure tu hermoso rostro.

Bien, desde que Nott bajó el tono sus palabras sonaron peores para todos los presentes. Hubiese sido menos escalofriante si hubiese estado gritando que hablando con esa tranquilidad y frialdad tan características de él. A Hermione se le había helado la sangre ¡Por Merlín! ¡Esos Slytherins sí que daban miedo! Miró a Pansy a través de la capa, lucía realmente anonadada y no era para menos: sus dos amigos la habían humillado de manera monstruosa frente a una sala común llena de sus compañeros de casa.

Draco sonrió divertido, siempre le había gustado ver a Theodore enojado pues era una rabia fuera de lo común. Miró a Pansy que acababa de caer sentada en uno de los mullidos sofás de la sala y su rostro comenzaba a llenarse de lágrimas, rodó los ojos desesperado: Ya venía la parte patética.

Theo sonrió macabramente y con un suave movimiento de cabeza se despidió de su amiga de forma descarada, Draco lo siguió y Hermione más atrás que rogaba que no se olvidaran de ella y mantuvieran la puerta abierta, pues sería bastante extraño ver como se abría sola, aunque al parecer todos estaban muy ocupados en hablar sobre lo sucedido…lo que habían estado hablando antes de Malfoy y ella ya no era tan importante, mucho menos después de haber comprobado que no era verdad; ahora era mejor hablar de la horrorosa humillación sufrida por Parkinson a manos de Nott y Malfoy. Una preocupación menos para Hermione.

Una vez fuera y mientras caminaban por las mazmorras para dirigirse al aula de la profesora Babbling el par de slytherins permanecían en absoluto silencio. Al llegar al Vestíbulo quien habló de primero fue Nott:

-Debemos darnos prisa…sólo tenemos cinco minutos para llegar a Runas.-Malfoy estuvo a punto de responderle algo cuando justo antes de llegar al gigante juego de escaleras una figura apareció frente a ellos. Una joven alta y rubia de ojos grandes y azules, con el cabello un poco desordenado, unos aretes de rábanos colgantes y un extravagante collar hecho de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla.

-Hola, Hermione.-dijo Luna Lovegood mirando el espacio entre Malfoy y Nott-Hola Nott, Malfoy…

Hermione se quedó petrificada de la sorpresa, se supone que llevaba una capa de invisibilidad. Draco estaba igual que ella, algo confundido se giró al lugar donde se suponía debía estar ella y lo vio tan vacío como siempre. Volvió a mirar a Lunática y alzó una ceja:

-Lovegood, ¿Se puede saber a quién le hablas…?-sonrió burlón a su amigo buscando apoyo pero le encontró muy distraído mirando su reloj-¿Tienes amigos imaginarios también?

-Malfoy…-comenzó Luna como si le explicara algo a un niño muy pequeño-Le hablo a Hermione Granger, que está en medio de ti y del joven Nott.-Malfoy se sintió un poco incómodo y miró (o creyó que miró) a Hermione aprehensivamente. Esa chica lo lograba sacar de sus casillas rápidamente. La Gryffindor suspiró y se sacó la capa para asombro de sus dos acompañantes, ella sabía que las rarezas de Luna era mejor enfrentarlas de frente.

La Ravenclaw abrió mucho sus soñadores ojos azules y miró sonriendo a Hermione, ella le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y le dijo:

-¡Vaya Luna! Debes decirme cómo consigues ver bajo capas de invisibilidad.

-No fue nada…-dijo ella agitando una mano restándole importancia-Es bastante obvio que debes estar cerca de Malfoy después de lo del hechizo de McGonagall.

Hermione y Malfoy se estremecieron un poco nerviosos y miraron al suelo casi inconscientemente, definitivamente ya todo el mundo lo sabía. En tanto Luna le dirigía una mirada rápida a Nott que comenzaba a golpear el piso impaciente con su zapato. Ella le sonrió pero no le dijo nada y se volvió para mirar a Hermione nuevamente.

-Eh, prefectos…-murmuró Nott un poco desesperado-Ya debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde a la clase de Babbling.

-Por supuesto.-dijo Luna comenzando a mirar por la gran puerta hacia los exteriores del castillo-Yo también debo irme, tengo Herbología y parece que voy a llegar tarde a la clase en la que por fin nos van a explicar las propiedades anti vampiros de la calabaza.

Los tres alumnos de sexto trataron de contener una carcajada mientras la miraban incrédulos.

-¿Estás segura que ese es el tema de la clase de la profesora Sprout? -dijo Draco alzando una ceja burlón-¿No te habrás confundido con la clase de Cosas Imaginarias del Mundo Mágico Que Viven En La Mente de Lunática Lovegood?

Luna alzó los hombros despreocupada mientras Hermione y Theodore le lanzaban una mirada ruda a Draco. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y se despidió de los tres con un gesto de la mano.

-Es una verdadera pena que gastes tiempo molestándome cuando deberías pensar cómo resolver tus propios problemas…-comenzó a dar brinquitos mientras salía del vestíbulo haciendo que su largo cabello rubio se balanceara de un lado a otro-Podrías comenzar por poner en orden tu sentimientos…Nos vemos después.-se giró y le dedicó una última sonrisa al extraño trío y un instante más al pelinegro.

Esa Lovegood. Hermione y Nott aun veían el punto por el que había desaparecido la risueña chica cuando un grito de Malfoy les hizo aterrizar:

-¡Sé que un espécimen como Lunática Lovegood no se ve todos los días pero debemos llegar a la clase de Runas si no quieren un castigo!-sonaba bastante enojado por las palabras que le había dedicado la Ravenclaw, al parecer ella siempre tenía comentarios sinceros e incómodos a la orden del día: "_Poner en orden sus sentimientos"_ ¡Qué estupidez! ¡Para comenzar él ni siquiera tenía sentimientos! O eso creía…

Mientras, el otro par le miró espantado y salieron corriendo juntos para tratar de llegar lo más pronto posible al sexto piso donde quedaba el aula de Runas Antiguas. Iban retrasados casi diez minutos y Babbling no toleraba tardanzas, menos los días de talleres de traducción en clase. Tratando de recuperar el aliento por un par de segundos antes de entrar, se miraron unos a otro asustados. Fue Hermione la primera que se decidió a acercarse a la puerta y se sorprendió al notar que eran los primeros en llegar: ¡Ni siquiera la profesora estaba ahí!

Se miraron extrañados unos a otros y se dirigieron a una de las mesas para tres estudiantes, usualmente eran de dos personas pero debido al trabajo en tríos que tenían que desarrollar habían sido modificadas mágicamente. Se sentaron aun desconcertados y fue la leve sonrisa de Nott la que los hizo salir de sus pensamientos:

-¿Qué… demonios… te… sucede…?-preguntó Draco aun agitado y abriendo con veloz movimiento de su varita las ventanas del salón para refrescarse.

-Quería… salir… tan… rápido… de… la… sala… común… por… culpa… de… Pansy… que… no… recordé…que… mi… reloj… tiene… quince… minutos… de… adelanto…-respondió sonriendo inocentemente y alzando los hombros.

-¡¡Son… un… par… de…estúpidos…!!-exclamó Hermione abanicándose con un pergamino y sentada entre los dos Slytherin.

Con el pasar del tiempo el salón se fue llenando y aquel extraño trío de estudiantes era mirado con una descarada curiosidad, lo único que hacía era confirmar las sospechas que tenía la gran mayoría de los estudiantes del colegio: Malfoy había engañado a Granger y había logrado acostarse con ella, pero cuando la botó, la chica ideó un plan fugaz con McGonagall que se decidió a ayudarla a atrapar el corazón del esquivo Slytherin y les estaba obligando a estar juntos por medio de un hechizo que había conjurado, si se alejaban más de cincuenta centímetros el uno de la otra les provocaría la muerte instantánea.

Era increíble pensar que todos aquellos cabezas huecas serian los herederos del mundo mágico: No sólo habían desfigurado y reinventado la historia de Lavender millones de veces, sino que cada vez parecían más convencidos de todas y cada una de las versiones que corrían por el castillo (porque esa no era la única, pero sí una de las más chifladas: Imaginar a McGonagall como Celestina de Granger colocando un hechizo mortal era una locura ¿Cómo es que nadie se daba cuenta?).

La profesora Babbling acaba de entrar en el salón seguida por una pila gigante de diccionarios flotantes y hechizados anti-trampa que fueron cayendo de tres en tres en las mesas de los estudiantes. Al llegar al frente saludó a su clase y le dedicó un instante más de atención al grupo Malfoy-Granger-Nott.

-Buenas tardes, chicos. "_Zedrrat Xahneuv_"

-"_Zedrrat Xahneuv, Ahroozefforhp Babbling_"-respondió en coro el grupo de estudiantes mientras comenzaban a sacar sus implementos para la clase.

-Aquí está la traducción para hoy.-dijo mientras volaban hacia cada grupo un pequeño montón de hojas de pergamino, Draco suspiró desganado: eran más de diez y las Runas no eran su fuerte-Tienen cuarenta y cinco minutos a partir de ahora.

Todos se pusieron a trabajar. Hermione estaba muy concentrada en la lectura de la primera página cuando la voz de la profesora cerca suyo la hizo dar un pequeño brinco en su silla.

-Señorita Granger, señor Malfoy…tengo un mensaje para ustedes de parte del director…-los aludidos se removieron incómodos en su lugar mientras que a Theo se le pintaba una sonrisa traviesa en la cara. La profesora tosió un poco avergonzada y se apresuró a decir- Eh…bueno, sus palabras textuales fueron: "_Necesitan un lugar para los dos esta noche y el colegio siempre sabe satisfacer las necesidades de sus estudiantes. Pidan ayuda a quién saben que se las dará…y no se preocupen por los __trolls__ afeminados."_ Eh…eso era todo. Ahora terminen ese trabajo pronto.

Hermione y Draco, bastante sorprendidos, notaron como su sonrojada profesora se dirigía rápidamente a su escritorio mientras que Theodore no podía dejar de verlos burlón:

-Al parecer sus problemas íntimos ahora también son asuntos profesorales…

-La verdad yo no entendí una palabra de lo que mando a decir ese loco de Dumbledore…-dijo Draco tomando nuevamente su pluma y dirigiendo su vista a su pergamino.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Granger?-dijo Theodore mirando a la chica cuyas mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de rosa-Debiste entender algo, dicen que eres la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación…-al decir esto último ella se sonrojó aun más, detalle que Draco no pasó por alto: ¿Acaso le gustaban los halagos de Theodore?

-Por supuesto que entendí, Nott.-dijo ella abriendo el diccionario y concentrándose en la traducción.-Dumbledore nos mandó a decir que a falta de otro lugar, Malfoy y yo debemos pasar la noche en la Sala de Menesteres…

Los ojos de Theo brillaban y esa sonrisa burlona estaba ahora más marcada en su rostro, Malfoy acababa de romper su pluma a la mitad y miraba a la Gryffindor con sus ojos grises más abiertos de lo normal, Hermione estaba más roja que el cabello de todos los Weasley juntos y pasaba frenéticamente las hojas de su diccionario, en tanto el trabajo de Runas amenazaba con quedar incompleto.

-¡Vaya!-exclamó Theo que al parecer se moría por hacer un comentario mordaz-¡Daría la mitad de mi cuenta en Gringotts por ver que les va a ofrecer esa sala!-entonces añadió malicioso al ver el nivel de mortificación de esos dos, al parecer le divertía bastante la situación-¡Dicen que de verdad te da lo que necesitas…y deseas! ¿Qué aparecerá dentro de ella si piensas: _Necesitamos un lugar para pasar la noche juntos_?

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
**_

_**Bueno, Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado mucho.**_

_**Si quieren saber que le dice Babbling a sus alumnos volteen la frase y ponganle buena ortografía ¡Lo siento pero no sé nada de Runas Antiguas...!  
**_

_**En adelanto para las que, estoy segura, se mueren por conocer la re**__**acción de Hermione al ver a sus despistados amigos y, aun más, el ver la reacción de Harry al descubrir que todo lo que ella le ha dicho no es del todo cierto, además de cuál es el favor que les quiere pedir Nott a los prefectos, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo: CHARLANDO EN LA SALA ROJA.**_

_**Les mando un beso gigante y recuerden: déjenme muchos Reviews!!**_

_**Londony S.  
**_


	14. Charlando en la Sala Roja

_**Hola a todas y todos!! No tengo palabras para excusarme , sé que han pasado casi (y recalco el CASI) dos semanas desde mi última actualizacion pero, bueno, la universidad y los exámenes finales que comienzan el martes puedenser una excusa más o menos justificable.  
Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo recién salido del horno, porque mientras escribo esto a la 1:43 a.m hora de Colombia, celebro que terminé el cápitulo 14, que al igual que el de "Jazmines y Vainilla" me causó bastantes dolores de cabeza. Lo terminé no dónde hubiese querido dejarlo, pero el próximo valdrá mucho la pena. Creo.  
Espero que les guste y me dejen sus reviews, así como los invito a leer un pequeño Oneshot con ambiciones de Longfic que publiqué esta semana llamado "Cómo pudiste?"  
En fin, les mando un beso gigante y ahora sí: A leer!!**_

_**  
Ah! Se me olvidaba Harry Potter, Todos sus Personajes, Lugares y todo lo demás son una marca registrada de nuestra querida J.K Rowling y... de Warner Bros, para la gran desgracia de nosotros los fans.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**14**

**CHARLANDO EN LA SALA ROJA**

Pasada la impresión inicial y olvidadas las burlas de Nott, Hermione trató de concentrarse en avanzar en el trabajo que debían entregar en… ¡Media hora! Se apresuró a leer los pergaminos entregados por la profesora y a abrir el diccionario para terminar lo antes posible su traducción, si hubiese sido un poco más inteligente (nótese la ironía), hubiese recordado que el trabajo era en grupos y le hubiese pedido ayuda al par de Slytherins que la acompañaban en la mesa.

A pesar que ella los ignoraba, ambos intentaron ponerse manos a la obra, aunque para Draco y Theo era bastante difícil acostumbrarse al ritmo de trabajo de la Gryffindor, por lo que decidieron dejar que se adelantara mientras ellos conversaban de cosas más importantes mientras ella bufaba desesperada.

-¿Así que pueden separarse hasta 2 metros?-comentó Theodore comenzando la traducción de la octava página, la asignada para él por Hermione-Cuando escuché la historia por primera vez me dijeron que era un metro; la segunda vez, cuarenta y cinco centímetros; la tercera vez, medio metro y perdían la memoria; la cuarta vez, veinte centímetros y amenaza de muerte, la quinta vez…

-Ya fue suficiente.-dijo Draco a la vez que pasaba las hojas de su diccionario-McGonagall creyó que sería una buena idea…nadie tendría que sospechar nada viéndonos tan inusualmente juntos…-resopló con amargura y añadió irónico-¿Por qué alguien debería sospechar algo si nos ven a Granger y a mi juntos? Es que siempre nos hemos llevado tan bien…

Theo soltó una suave carcajada mientras que Draco lo miraba con algo de furia, no debía reírse de sus desgracias, se suponía que era su amigo. Miró a Hermione que estaba tan concentrada en el pergamino que ni siquiera se percató de las nuevas burlas de su amigo. Recorrió con sus ojos el aula y se dio cuenta que en medio de la gran presión que implicaba terminar aquella traducción todos sacaban unos instantes de su tiempo para mirarlos detenidamente y cuchichear entre ellos.

-¿Y qué hay de los otros efectos secundarios…?-preguntó Theo retomando la traducción de la única página que le correspondía. Naturalmente él no lo hizo con mala intención, pero la sola mención de esas dichosas consecuencias inesperadas hizo que Hermione se tensara en su silla y dejara de escribir casi automáticamente. Draco clavó su mirada gris en su amigo haciéndole saber que era un tema bastante delicado del cual no estaba dispuesto a hablar en aquel momento, pero Theo al notar el gélido vistazo que él le dedicó sonrió y ladeó su cabeza, sabiendo muy bien lo que tenía que hacer-¡Oh! Por la forma en que me miras supongo que no quieres hablar de ellos…tranquilo, soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para sospechar que deben ser los causantes del par de ataques de… ¿Cómo llamarlos…?-se llevó un dedo al mentón fingiendo que pensaba y completó girándose a verlos mientras sonreía burlón- ¿De calentura…tal vez? Que he presenciado hoy.

Tanto Hermione como Draco lo miraron como si quisieran matarlo. Podía llegar a ser bastante fastidioso que alguien siempre llegara a las conclusiones correctas y Theodore Nott siempre lo hacía. Hermione optó por ignorarlo y terminar la página seis del trabajo, pero Draco decidió arremeter en su contra:

-Nott, veo que te divierte mucho el burlarte de mis desgracias…-dijo arrastrando con desprecio cada palabra-Lo que pasa con Granger, el castigo de McGonagall, el olor insoportable, que todo Hogwarts lo sepa…-iba enumerando cada ítem con los dedos de su mano izquierda-Y aun así quieres que te hagamos un favor…vas por muy mal camino, Theo…

Hermione sonrió al escuchar sus palabras y siguió concentrada en su trabajo, a la vez que notó que Nott le respondía a Draco:

-Bien, tal vez tengas un poco de razón…pero es que es demasiado divertido todo lo que te pasa.-sonrió conciliador y añadió-Necesito de ustedes, pero no voy a rogarles…si pensabas que lo haría, no me conoces bien.

-No he dicho que pensaba que me rogarías…-dijo Draco pasándole a Hermione los tres párrafos que había traducido-Pensaba que me ibas a chantajear vilmente, como todo un Slytherin…

Hermione movió la cabeza negativamente y suspiró, eran ejemplares únicos en su especie, y agradeció a Merlín no tener que estar cerca de ellos por mucho más tiempo.

-No…el chantaje es muy bajo, incluso para mí. Además no tengo nada bueno que ocultar, es decir, sólo confirmaría un rumor que ya todos creen cierto…-se alzó de hombros y buscó unas cuantas palabras más en el diccionario y anotó unas cuantas cosas en su pergamino-Pero no pierdo nada pidiéndolo…

-¡Habla de una vez!-le interrumpió Hermione arrancando de sus manos el pedazo de pergamino donde el joven pelinegro escribía-¡Deja de dar tantas malditas vueltas! ¡Si lo que nos vas a pedir no va en contra de las reglas del colegio trataremos de ayudarte! ¡Ahora sólo procura decir lo que quieres de una puñetera vez!

La Gryffindor, furiosa sin una buena razón, se dedicó a transcribir lo hecho por Nott que la miraba sorprendido y tras superar la sorpresa inicial pudo esbozar un intento de sonrisa.

-Te presento el efecto secundario de la furia repentina de la leona Granger de Gryffindor.-dijo Draco poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras miraba a su amigo nuevamente. Ella se sintió un poco avergonzada, no sabía porque había explotado de aquella manera pero las últimas palabras del Slytherin habían logrado hacerla sonrojar un poco.

-Bien, Granger.-dijo Theodore mirándolos burlón-Hablaré de una vez: necesito que de alguna forma eviten que el prefecto al que le corresponda hacer ronda cerca de la Torre de Astronomía se desvíe un poco de su rumbo cerca de la medianoche…

Draco enarcó una ceja y Hermione apartó su vista del pergamino por un momento para dedicarle una mirada curiosa a ese par de pálidos ojos verdes. Él les sonreía como si les hubiese pedido que fueran al supermercado a comprarle un litro de leche (versión muggle) o que le prestara su lechuza para mandar una carta (versión mágica). Ella abrió la boca sorprendida y comenzó a apretar fuertemente la pluma en su mano.

-Déjame ver si entendí…-comenzó Hermione comenzando a enojarse nuevamente-¡¿Pretendes que de alguna forma modifiquemos el horario y el recorrido de patrullas que los Premios Anuales trazaron para esta semana para que puedas ir a la Torre de Astronomía por…?!-se detuvo de repente y notó que no conocía la razón por la que le pedía aquel favor tan extraño, la curiosidad mató a la furia y preguntó intrigada-¿Para qué vas a ir a medianoche a la Torre de Astronomía…?

Draco giró los ojos y le dijo irónico:

-¡Y eres la alumna más brillante de nuestro curso!-Theo sonrió al ver la cara de desconcierto de Hermione-¡Va a encontrarse con una chica, sabelotodo!

La indignación le ganó la partida a la Gryffindor que retomó su escritura sobre el pergamino totalmente sonrojada por las palabras de Draco: Nott iba a la Torre de Astronomía a hacer lo mismo que Malfoy había hecho con ella en la biblioteca… ¿Es que nadie además de ella respetaba las normas del colegio? Su conciencia le recordó que lo que había hecho la noche anterior no era precisamente seguir las reglas, apretó con fuerza la pluma y casi rasga el papel debido a la fuerza con la que escribía. Sabía que tenía que decir en ese momento que no estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo en tal cosa, pero temía una mordaz respuesta por parte de aquellos slytherins y presentía que se quedaría sin argumento por lo cual dudó antes de decir cualquier cosa.

Malfoy y Theodore la miraban confundidos: furiosa, curiosa, sumisa…suficiente para volver loco a cualquiera. Y cuando Theo abrió la boca para decir algo sintió la voz de Hermione recitando las palabras a una velocidad alucinante:

-De ninguna manera voy a romper las reglas para que tengas un encuentro romántico, Nott. Debes saber que los estudiantes tienen prohibido vagar por la noche en los pasillos después de las diez, que la Torre de Astronomía está prohibida para los estudiantes salvo cuando están con la profesora y en clase, que los encuentros indecorosos entre estudiantes son castigados severamente, que…-Hermione decía de memoria las reglas concernientes a esa situación aprendidas del Manual del Prefecto de Hogwarts, pero sabía que era propensa a sufrir una interrupción…

-¿Encuentros indecorosos…?-dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras burlón a la vez que alzaba una ceja. Hermione lo veía venir y no alzó la vista en ningún momento de su traducción casi terminada-¿Castigados severamente…?

-Por supuesto, Draco…-comenzó Theodore despacio. Hermione no se detuvo y siguió escribiendo y buscando palabras en su diccionario como si eso le garantizara un minuto más de vida, porque sabía que después de escuchar los comentarios de Nott su moral quedaría por el piso, o aun peor, por la planta baja; o fatalmente peor, en las mazmorras de Slytherin…y desearía morir-Los encuentros indecorosos son castigados si ocurren entre estudiantes normales, pero los prefectos están exentos de ellos, si no contamos los geles de baño del director…-Bueno, nada además de un poco de veneno. Podía considerarse afortunada, o al menos no sabía que Nott siempre se preparaba antes de su contraataque-Además ¿Qué, exactamente, es considerado un encuentro indecoroso…? ¿Besos en la biblioteca…? ¿Unas caricias bajo la mesa…? ¿O tal vez tener sexo junto a un estante de libros…?

Draco alzó las cejas impresionado, Theo no estaba enojado, no había sacado su mejor arsenal todavía, y una sonrisa burlona estaba pintada en sus labios pues al parecer acababa de descubrir el placer que provocaba molestar a Granger. Entonces sólo por seguirle la corriente y por ver cómo se seguían enrojeciendo las mejillas de la chica le dijo a su amigo:

-Te equivocas, Theodore.-él miró a Draco y supo lo que pretendía, mientras que la Gryffindor pensó por un segundo, pero sólo por un segundo que Malfoy…-No fue junto a un estante de libros, fue encima de una mesa para ser exactos…

Pasaron muchas cosas en ese momento: la profesora Babbling acababa de salir del aula a atender a un estudiante que le traía un recado, Draco y Theodore sonrieron al mismo tiempo, el feroz sonido del rasgar la pluma de Hermione en contra del pergamino se detuvo y fue reemplazado por dos golpes secos y sucesivos, cada uno en la mejilla derecha de los dos Slytherin que tenía ella a su lado; y por último, la exclamación ahogada del salón en pleno.

-Jamás…-siseó Hermione en voz baja. Estaba de pie en el estrecho espacio entre el banco múltiple y la mesa, dándole la espalda al frente de la clase y mirando con furia a los dos chicos que le veían con la boca ligeramente abierta. Los tomó a ambos por la corbata y mientras los halaba hacia ella, también se inclinaba hacia ellos hasta que los tres rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros. Draco sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda cuando vio que aquel brillo peligroso había vuelto a los cafés ojos de Hermione-Jamás vuelvan a hablar de mí o de lo que hago, dejen sus estúpidas ironías para Parkinson y quienes les temen y respetan…porque todos los galeones que tienen sus papitos en Gringotts no alcanzarán para pagar todos los medimagos que necesitarán para componer sus hermosos rostros después de lo que les haré…

La amenaza fue escalofriante pero ninguno de los dos mostró ni un ápice de miedo, más bien se quedaron mirando embobados como los labios de Hermione se curvaban en una sonrisa muy seductora: Theo aspiró profundamente aquel aroma de jazmines y vainilla que llenaba muy suavemente el salón, mientras que Draco no podía apartar su vista de su boca que justo acaba de humedecer con su lengua en una jugada sensualmente preparada.

Se pedía cabeza fría, estaban rodeados de una horda de chismosos alumnos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, no era prudente…Vio como Nott quedó libre del agarre de la joven que con los dedos de su recién liberada mano acarició el contorno de sus finos labios haciendo acelerar su pulso con sólo su contacto. La falta de inhibición era sólo un efecto secundario que debían controlar, por más que su cuerpo lo pidiera y que el perfume que sentía que le corría por venas le obligara, no podía besar a Granger, no en un salón lleno de estudiantes…no importaba que se sentara a su lado, o que sus ojos se perdieran en un par de lagunas de miel, o que acercaran más sus rostros, o que sus cabezas se ladearan suavemente para unir sus labios, o que…Theodore le diera un tirón a Hermione y la hiciera mirar al frente otra vez ¡Gracias a Merlín Theo estaba ahí!

Ella se recobró lentamente, no entendía por qué el tonto de Nott la había halado de su túnica, estaba a punto de recordar el sabor de los labios de Draco Malfoy… ¡En la mitad de la clase de Runas, frente a una docena de compañeros y la profesora Babbling entraba en ese momento…! ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡¿En qué había estado pensando?! ¡Faltaban diez minutos para la entrega del trabajo y aun no tenían lista la última página! Se olvidó de las renovadas burlas de Nott, de la cara estupefacta de toda el aula de clase, de lo que dirían en el colegio tan pronto todos salieran del salón y lo contaran a todo el mundo, pero sobretodo de los delgados y suaves labios de Malfoy: ¡No podía darse el lujo de reprobar Runas por los efectos secundarios!

Malfoy aun estaba en shock, miraba un punto indefinido frente a él pensando en la locura que estuvo a punto de cometer. Si Nott no hubiese detenido a Granger, si no hubiesen estado tan cerca, si esa maldita sangresucia no fuera tan irresistiblemente sexy…

-Si yo hubiese estado en tu lugar y un amigo me ayuda a evitar cometer semejante desfachatez, lo mínimo que pensaría sería que ese amigo merece una recompensa…-Theo habló mientras comenzaba a recoger sus cosas y le sonrió a Draco-¿Tú qué crees?

-Creo…-dijo él tocándose delicadamente su mejilla enrojecida con la yema de los dedos-Que lo mínimo que te mereces es un altar en oro macizo.-Theodore sonrió ante aquella declaración-…Y puedes decirle a la chica quién-quiera-que-sea que pueden encontrarse tranquilamente en la Torre de Astronomía, yo me encargo de todo.

Theodore sonrió complacido y se relajó en su silla, se cruzó de brazos y esperó que Hermione terminara el trabajo, estaba demasiado ofuscada, ocupada y avergonzada como para ponerse a discutir por la misma razón. Mientras seguía hablando con Draco de cómo muchos estudiantes de ese salón reprobarían la traducción por haberse quedado petrificados tras su casi beso con Hermione, vieron como ella soltó la pluma y justo en ese momento los pergaminos de todo el grupo eran atraídos hacia la mesa de Babbling. Para Theo y Draco sería la mejor nota obtenida en esa asignatura habiendo trabajado al mínimo.

La profesora los despidió, el salón se fue vaciando lentamente y todos le dedicaban una mirada descarada al inusual trío que no se había movido esperando salir de últimos. Ya en el pasillo y más indiscretamente muchas chicas soltaros chillidos de emoción y salieron corriendo a contar lo que habían visto ¡Era increíble! ¡Ahora tenían la primicia de un trío amoroso entre Malfoy, Granger y Nott! ¡Y al parecer la sacaron de quicio porque los cacheteó a ambos! ¡Qué afortunada era Hermione Granger!

Mientras los dos slytherins salían hablando casi animadamente, Hermione caminaba arrastrando los pies y bastante desganada atrás de ellos. Sabía que Malfoy la obligaría a ayudar a Nott y que debían ponerse a estudiar Transformaciones y que él debía ir a la biblioteca a cumplir su castigo y tenía hambre y…

-Nos vemos.-alzó la vista para ver como el chico pelinegro se despedía de ellos-Y suerte con la Sala…

-Claro…-respondió Malfoy con desprecio-Suerte para ti esta noche también…espero que no te encuentres con ningún prefecto perdido.

-No la necesitaré pero gracias por tus buenos deseos, Draco.-dijo sonriendo encantadoramente a la vez que cerraba los ojos en un gesto inocente que sorprendió a Hermione, por primera vez veía a Nott…diferente. Se sonrojó como una tonta y miró hacia la pared gris. Theo notó lo que había provocado, siempre lo hacía: Draco y Blaise eran Casanovas consumados y tenían una forma más agresiva de llegar a las chicas, él era más…sutil, y al ver a Hermione ensanchó su sonrisa y dijo más para mortificar a su amigo que para otra cosa-¡Qué lindo tono han tomado tus mejillas, Granger!

Se fue acercando a ella y se inclinó cerca a su cara para ver mejor su nuevo sonrosado color, bastó eso para que ella se enrojeciera aun más y le dedicara una sonrisa nerviosa. No supo que responder: aceptaba frente a ambos que se había visto encantador sonriéndole o inventaba algo tonto como que tenía calor, pero Malfoy lo confundiría con un efecto secundario y ella no estaba dispuesta a contribuir a aumentar más el ego de aquel pedante.

Malfoy la vio, luego a Nott, luego otra vez a ella; y sintió que le ardieron las entrañas ¿Cómo podían coquetearse de esa manera frente suyo? No era que le importase en absoluto lo que hiciera la sangresucia pero… ¡Pero quería estamparle un puñetazo a Theodore en la cara por hablarle! Entonces comprendió que aquello no era normal: ¡¿Qué le estaba pasando?! Debía controlarse, su cara era un retrato por completo inexpresivo mientras por dentro estallaba de furia al querer saber por qué le importaba tanto si sólo se había acostado con ella. La voz de su padre comenzó a hacer eco en su cabeza: un Malfoy no se deja llevar por emociones tontas, un Malfoy no se enoja por lo que hace o deja de hacer una sangresucia asquerosa, un Malfoy no debería estar cerca de ella en primer lugar…Estupideces, un Malfoy no debía hacer muchas otras cosas que él ya había hecho y que pensaba hacer. Volteó a ver a su amigo que ahora le miraba burlón y siseó con odio entendiendo su objetivo:

-Pierdes el tiempo, Nott…Nunca lo lograrás.-Hermione les miró sin entender-Primero, ella debe lograr despertar algo y nadie lo ha hecho, no hasta ahora.

-Creo que debes poner en orden tus sentimientos, Malfoy…-dijo Nott despidiéndose con un gesto de su mano y repitiendo las palabras de Luna. Ambos lo vieron alejarse por el pasillo y desaparecer cuando dobló una esquina, Hermione sabía que lo más prudente era quedarse callada porque mientras comenzaban a caminar vio como los ojos grises de Malfoy brillaban con un instinto asesino.

-Yo soy un Malfoy…No tengo ningún maldito sentimiento.-le escuchó mascullar Hermione por lo bajo. Ella tampoco se había sentido muy cómoda con esos comentarios: ellos no compartían nada además de una mutua atracción física producto de un desafortunado accidente, bueno, afortunado tal vez. Entonces rezongó también en voz baja:

-Es cierto. Eres una piedra.-Draco se volvió a verla mientras enarcaba una ceja-Siempre con tu cara seria…Nunca sonríes. Eres raro, Malfoy.

Eso era más de lo que él esperaba pero se quedó meditando sus palabras. Raro era un adjetivo bastante suave para lo que usualmente se decían así que decidió no responder nada, cosa que extrañó a Hermione. Podía parecer inusual pero nunca había compartido más tiempo del necesario con una chica con la que hubiese tenido un "_Encuentro Indecoroso"_, como ella decía. Pansy tenía ese privilegio porque…bueno, era Pansy, y aunque llorara e hiciera escándalos de celos de vez en cuando, la mayoría del tiempo era más su amiga que su amante y eso le gustaba. Granger era la primera de todas con la que hablaba el día inmediatamente después, solía ignorarlas: era más fácil. Suspiró y pensó en lo de las sonrisas mientras bajaban en silencio unas escaleras solitarias, había tomado a propósito los caminos más desiertos. Que no estuviese siempre mostrando los dientes como san Potter, no quería decir que fuera un amargado de hecho habían muchas cosas que lo hacían feliz, pero la felicidad era un tema muy subjetivo como para pensar sobre ello en ese momento. Prefería una sonrisa pequeña, de medio lado, irónica; el resto se las dejaba a los gryffindors y su necesidad patológica de ser los buenos, valientes y felices.

Pero entonces estaba ella, una Gryffindor de pies a cabeza, que compartía con sus amigos el delirio del salvar el mundo pero que insistía en esconderse tras una perfección que él sabía que no existía. Le encantaba encerrarse en la biblioteca a leer libros viejos y mohosos sólo para no mantener conversaciones con seres humanos, una diosa del recato y la vanidad que ignoraba lo que provocaba en todos los hombres cundo entraba a un lugar. Desesperante, autosuficiente, sabelotodo, insoportable, mandona, gritona, estricta…y así podía seguir todo el rato encontrándole defectos. Pero le había encantado tirársela, le produjo más placer que si lo hubiese hecho con otras diez.

Y sabía que estaba celoso, era fácil de reconocer, porque al verla cerca de Theodore sintió lo mismo que sentía cuando eran niños, él lo iba a visitar a su casa y su madre lo atendía como un hijo más, entonces no podía hacer nada, pero con Granger la cosa era diferente. No dejaría que ningún otro se le acercara, porque ella era suya hasta que él dijera lo contrario, porque Draco Malfoy tiene lo que quiere y no quería otra cosa que el cuerpo de la prefecta de Gryffindor, porque la Hermione Granger, sexy, desinhibida y loca de pasión se la guardaría sólo para él al menos hasta que se aburriera de ella. ¿Y qué opinaba ella de eso? No era importante, él ya había tomado una decisión. Sonrió satisfecho.

Hermione había observado curiosa cada uno de los gestos que Draco estaba haciendo, al parecer pensaba en lo que había dicho. Se deshizo rápidamente de esa idea, nunca aceptaría que era raro, una persona más fría de lo normal y que podía dar realmente miedo si se lo proponía. Iba casi trotando atrás de él cuando sintió que se chocó con su espalda, Malfoy se había detenido de repente en medio del pasillo y sacó su capa de invisibilidad en silencio, se la tendió a ella que bufó desesperada y se cubrió para no iniciar una discusión. Siguieron caminando y al llegar frente de un salón le escuchó murmurar:

-Tú también eres rara, Granger.

Draco abrió la puerta y, los extraños minutos antes vividos y la nueva parte de su personalidad que había logrado conocer por la cercanía los últimos días desaparecieron tan pronto observó como el viejo Malfoy salía a flote como si sólo hubiese estado de descanso.

-McMillan.-dijo sin entrar al salón y mientras cruzaba los brazos. Ernie estaba al parecer dando el refuerzo de alguna materia a unos cuantos niños que parecían de primero o segundo. Malfoy destilaba arrogancia por los poros y movía elegantemente su zapato en contra del suelo indicando impaciencia. Sí, ese era el Malfoy que ella odiaba. El prefecto de Hufflepuff se acerco a él y le saludó muy secamente:

-Malfoy, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Quiero que quede muy claro que no soy mensajero de nadie, McMillan.-arrastró con desprecio cada sílaba mientras sus ojos del color del cielo tormentoso se clavaban en el muchacho con aparente odio-Mandan a decir los buenos para nada de los Premios Anuales que la ronda nocturna de hoy del Vestíbulo, los pasillos hasta la Torre de Astronomía y la misma torre ya no te corresponden y que te quedes en el segundo y tercer piso.

Ernie le vio detenidamente, había algo sospechoso en todo aquello. También se cruzó de brazos y le preguntó suspicaz:

-¿Cuándo tomaron esa decisión? ¿Y por qué?

-Eso pregúntaselo a ellos.-escupió con rabia Malfoy ante los ojos de una impresionada Hermione. No era suficiente respuesta para Ernie que no era nada tonto y prosiguió con las preguntas haciendo peligrar la paciencia del Slytherin.

-¿Y quién va a hacer la ronda de la Torre de Astronomía?-dijo con sorna Ernie, haciendo que Draco frunciera levemente el entrecejo-¿Tú, Malfoy? ¿Quieres me crea que de buenas a primeras vienes a decirme que me cambiaron la ronda y ya? ¿Qué estás tramando?-Draco apretó los puños furioso, ese favorcito sí que le estaba costando. Entonces esbozó media sonrisa y habló casi en un susurro:

-McMillan, no creas que me gusta mucho venir a perder mi tiempo a distraerte de tu noble vocación de enseñar a los mocosos de primero. No tramo nada y si lo hiciera no es en lo absoluto de tu incumbencia, yo no voy a hacer la ronda…la hará Granger. Y si no me crees, cuando te la encuentres en un pasillo le preguntas y listo. Le hice el maldito favor a Sanders porque ella me hizo uno a mí la otra noche en la ronda cerca de la sala común de Hufflepuff…-sonrió con malicia-Lo hizo muy bien, bastante si me permites decirlo, así que te traje su recado…ahora, haz lo que quieras, no es mi problema.

Comenzó a alejarse del lugar dejando atrás a un Ernie cerca del colapso. Hermione no sabía si estar enojada o indignada, Malfoy era un manipulador de lo peor. Lucy Sanders era la Premio Anual, estaba en Hufflepuff y salía con Ernie McMillan. Al parecer la insinuación de Malfoy le dejó devastado y no era para menos, suspiró bajo la capa y detuvo a Malfoy tomándolo de la manga de su túnica:

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-dijo después de ver si había alguien en los alrededores. Él sonrió burlón y trató de mirarla.

-Le dije que tú harías la ronda porque también prometiste ayudar a Theo.-Hermione se sacó la capa y se la dio, él la miró extrañado.

-No me refería a eso.-dijo Hermione desesperada, pero decidió que no era algo importante sobre lo cual discutir. El resultado era el mismo: Malfoy era un ser despreciable y de lo peor-Póntela y sígueme.

-¿Y será que me puedes decir a dónde planeas ir?-dijo sin moverse ni un poco y enarcando una ceja-¿Y desde cuando yo sigo órdenes tuyas?

-Vamos a la sala común de Gryffindor.-dijo y sin esperar respuesta comenzó la marcha. Draco no dijo nada para preservar la relativa calma pero sabía que ya tendría su oportunidad de fastidiarla al llegar a la sala roja. Caminaron por pasillos, subieron unas cuantas escaleras y se detuvieron enfrente de un retrato de una mujer bastante gorda. Conque ahí era la entrada de la casa de Gryffindor…

-_Leo __fortis_.-dijo Hermione y el cuadro se apartó para darles entrada. Se la imaginaba así, pero estar ahí era otra cosa: Una multitud de gryffindors escandalosos llenaban el lugar jugando snap explosivo, comiendo, estudiando…pero todo con un bullicio increíblemente fastidioso. La sala redonda era un monumento al rojo y al dorado y mientras seguía de cerca a Hermione tratando de no tropezarse con nadie notó que sólo estaban ahí alumnos de quinto en adelante, los más pequeños estaban aun en clase. ¡Qué horror! ¡No había nada como la sobriedad de la sala común de Slytherin!

Draco no lo sabía pero la sala de Gryffindor no estaba siempre tan llena, sólo que ese día todos estaban reunidos hablando del tema que llenaba el castillo y el motivo por el que Hermione se encontraba ahí: su supuesta relación basada en un castigo con Malfoy, el hurón botador. Cosa que era cierta pero que nadie debía saber. En ese momento, justo la figura que estaba buscando apareció ante sus ojos: Harry.

-¡Hermione!-dijo él aparentando alegría pero tanto ella como su invisible huésped notaron una nota de temor en su voz-¡Pensé que no vendrías!

Potter necesitaba unas cuantas lecciones para aprender a mentir, su actuación estaba siendo bastante pobre a los ojos de Draco. Se movieron juntos hacia unos sillones cerca de la chimenea, que milagrosamente, estaban desocupados. Hermione movió una pequeña butaca a su lado e hizo gestos para que él entendiera se sentara ahí.

Harry se sentó frente a ella y esperó lo peor. Pero al ver que ella sólo se cruzaba de brazos y no decía nada trató de hablar de otra cosa mientras misteriosamente en la sala común comenzaba a caer un silencio bastante inusual.

-¿Para qué corriste la butaca, Hermione?-ella rodó los ojos y frunció el ceño. Draco sólo esbozó una sonrisa, al parecer la iba a pasar mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Para poner mi mochila, Harry…

-Pero la tienes en las rodillas…-una mirada de furia fue suficiente para indicarle que se callara y Draco recibió de improviso la pesada mochila sobre sus piernas. Harry se quedó mirando la mochila flotante por unos instantes y musitó-Eh…Hermione, tu bolsa flota sobre el asiento.

-¿Y eso te extraña, Harry? Te recuerdo que estamos en un colegio de magia.-el Slytherin abrió los ojos sorprendido ante aquella respuesta y esperó el contraataque de Potter, pero olvidaba que estaba rodeado de nobles gryffindors.

-No tienes porque ser tan agresiva.-decepcionante, pero es que era Potter-Sólo quería saber, además no entiendo porque estás tan enojada…

-Si quieres saber, mi mochila esta sobre el _Libro Invisible de la Invisibilidad_, no es que flote Harry…-dijo ella bajando la guardia-Y estoy segura que al menos debes sospechar porque estoy enojada…

Draco bostezó aburrido, eran tan gryffindors. Pero en fin, se distrajo comenzando a notar como de pronto la conversación Granger-Potter se volvía de interés general. Se detuvieron los juegos y las bromas, las conversaciones escandalosas se convirtieron en murmullos apenas audibles y la otrora bulliciosa sala común quedó inundada de un silencio casi sepulcral. Se cruzó de brazos, listo para ser juez en la declaración del cara-rajada.

-Hermione, todo tiene una explicación. Y comienza justo donde estás sentada cuando Lavender…

-¡¿Lavender?!-chilló ella de repente interrumpiendo a Harry que suspiró preparándose para lo peor y armándose internamente de paciencia-¡¿Y es que no pudieron escoger a otra persona delante la cual abrir la bocaza?! ¡¿Tenía que ser frente a Lavender?!

Draco asintió en silencio mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados en un gesto de meditación. Estaba completamente de acuerdo con la sangresucia: Se impresionaba del grado de estupidez que podían alcanzar Potter y Weasley, abrir la boca delante de Brown era un peligro latente. Ya lo sabría él, que la única forma que encontró par callarla cuando lo encontró con la Premio Anual fue hacerle un par de favores tras una armadura esa misma noche. Dejó que se dibujara en su boca una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción al recordar esa noche.

-Hermione…-dijo nervioso Harry mirando a todos lados y sintiendo todas esas miradas molestas sobre ellos. -No es para tanto ¿Quién podría haber adivinado que Lavender se volvió inteligente de un momento para otro…?-Y añadió en un susurro apenas comprensible- Ató cabos…Mione, jamás traicionaríamos tu terrible ese-e-ce-ere-e-te-o con eme-a-ele-efe-o-y…

¡Vamos! Potter no le haría creer que Brown pudo descifrarlo sola, tuvo que escuchar algo, pero algo muy estúpido por parte de ellos para entender la historia completa… ¿Mione? ¿La había llamado Mione? Miró al chico Gryffindor que parecía un cachorrito frente a su amiga, haciéndole ojitos y rogando en silencio por su comprensión; luego miró a Hermione, estaba pensativa y mordía su labio inferior con fuerza, al parecer se estaba llevando una batalla en su interior: una batalla que sólo Draco supo quien ganó…

-¡Escúchame, Harry Potter! ¡Gracias a tus tonterías y las de Ronald la escuela está hablando estupideces que nadie tendría que haber sabido en primer lugar!-sus ojos grises recorrieron divertido la figura de la Gryffindor, que se había puesto de pie, y se posaron luego de un instante en un anonadado Potter, adoró los efectos secundarios en ese momento-¡Les dije algo! ¡Algo pequeño! ¡Sólo les pedí ayuda para cubrirme durante la cena! ¡¿Y qué hacen?! ¡Abren sus grandes bocas sin pensar y le cuentan todo a la zorra de Lavender!-Una exclamación ahogada llenó el recinto mientras los murmullos se avivaban. Hermione, en medio de su ataque de furia, no pasó aquel detalle por alto y gritó como una desquiciada-¡No tengo nada con Malfoy! ¡No lo ven aquí ahora, luego no está atado a mí por ningún conjuro! ¡Sé que no deben estudiar y que el colegio es sólo una excusa para chismear pero por favor: manténgame fuera de sus conversaciones de pasillo si no quieren saber quién es Hermione Jane Granger!

El silencio profundo se apoderó de la sala una vez más pero fue ahora Harry quien replicó ofendido y brincando de su asiento:

-¡¿Por qué me culpas, Hermione?! ¡No era mi intención y eso lo sabes muy bien! ¡Tú misma eres la culpable de lo que te pasa! -si allí hubiese estado Ron lo hubiera obligado a detenerse, pero lo sacó de sus casilla escuchar a Hermione gritándole como si el tuviese la culpa-¡No debiste acercarte a Malfoy! ¡Ni mentirnos…!

-¡¿Yo les mentí?!-exclamó Hermione con voz aguda y ofendida-¡¿Yo?! ¡Déjame recordarte quién fue el tonto que habló de lo que no debía!- se llevó un mano al mentón e hizo una cara de pensar-¡Oh, sí! ¡Fuiste tú!

Era una verdadera pena el que alguno de los detalles de aquella magistral discusión se le pudiera olvidar. Hacía todo lo posible por no perderse ningún gesto ni una palabra de toda esa pantomima que se veía tan graciosa a sus ojos: la furia en los ojos y puños apretados de Potter; la nariz torcida de Hermione, sus mejillas sonrosadas por la rabia, su pecho subiendo y bajando rítmica y agitadamente, el par de rizos rebeldes que le caían sobre la cara… ¡Otra vez se reprendió a sí mismo! No tenía que gustarle…aunque enojada se viera tan sexy.

-¡Ya te dije que no fue mi intención!-gritó Potter casi halándose de los cabellos-¡No es mi culpa que ahora andes de amiga de Malfoy!-hay cosas que se deben callar y esa era definitivamente una de ellas.

-Yo no soy amiga de ese hurón desabrido…-siseó con odio Hermione haciendo erizar los vellos de todos los presentes mientras que Draco fruncía ligeramente el entrecejo-Entre ese Slytherin y yo no hay más que una sincera relación de odio…-él alzó una ceja lentamente-Es un tonto presumido, un idiota consumado, un prepotente cabeza hueca con el que no tengo ni tendré nunca relación alguna…-¿Conque eso pensaba la sangresucia? Sonrió malvadamente, ya llegaría su momento.- ¡Y tú lo sabes bien! ¡Pero andas tan ocupado huyendo de tus admiradoras que no te percatas de lo que te digo!-Esa era definitivamente otra de esas cosas que se deben callar. Harry la miró dolido, nadie más en el planeta como ella y como Ron, sabían lo que el odiaba ser el centro de atención así que se encargó de impregnar con odio cada sílaba que pronunciaría:

-Así que estoy muy distraído para notar lo que sucede a tu alrededor…Explícame entonces ese olor.-dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos y mirando inquisidor a su amiga que le miró con la expresión desencajada, el resto de sus compañeros nunca pensaron que la encararía en la mitad de la sala común. Hermione se quedó momentáneamente sin palabra y Draco notó, que para su pesar, ya se iba la furia inexplicable-Explícame que hacían tú y Malfoy un domingo temprano preparando una poción…explícame cómo siendo los dos tan buenos en pociones salió mal… ¡Explícame, maldita sea, por qué tenía que ser él! ¡Después de Transformaciones querías que me lo tomara con calma! ¡Saliste convertida en él y me pediste calma! ¡Cometí un pequeño error y quieres sacrificarme! ¡Yo no soy quién para decirte nada, pero tú sí puedes gritarme frente a todos! -la miró con furia a través de los cristales de sus gafas y terminó-¡Creo que has pasado mucho tiempo junto al Hurón Botador…Ya casi hablas como él!-e ironizando sentenció-¡Pareces toda una Slytherin, Hermione! ¡Felicitaciones!

Ningún presente atinó a decir nada, todos observaban al par de inseparables amigos gritándose frente a todos sin importarles lo que ellos pensaran (que eran tantas cosas que era mejor no saberlas). Hermione estaba de pie, desolada, completamente desarmada por su mejor amigo frente a más de la mitad de su casa. Si antes había una sospecha, todo era claro ahora: tal vez no era lo que se repetía en el castillo, pero de alguna manera Malfoy se había filtrado entre los tres, con consecuencias desastrosas. Tenían frente a ellos a una prefecta sin argumento, derrotada, humillada, expuesta públicamente como una traidora a su casa por fraternizar con serpientes; todo a manos de su mejor amigo: de Harry Potter, del Niño-Que-Vivió, el Elegido…

No supo por qué lo hizo al principio, después tendría tiempo de meditarlo, pero quitó de sus rodillas la pesada mochila de Hermione (todos estaban muy ocupados digiriendo lo ocurrido como para notar el detalle de la bolsa flotante), caminó decido hacia Potter hasta ponerse tras él e inclinándose junto a su oído derecho susurró en tono mortecino:

-Discúlpate, Potter…-Harry abrió los ojos y trató de voltearse pero recibió un golpe algo brusco en el hombro-Sorpresa, cara-rajada, no eres el único que tiene una capa de invisibilidad…ahora pídele una disculpa a la sangresucia.-su tono era escalofriante, si hubiese sido otro se hubiera desmayado del susto; pero era Harry y saber que Malfoy estuvo todo el tiempo presente en _su_ sala común, escuchando _su _conversación y muy probablemente disfrutando del espectáculo; lo único que logró fue hacer crecer su indignación. Miró aun con más rabia a Hermione (si acaso eso era posible) y le dijo antes de tomar su mochila que estaba en el sillón:

-Espero que te lo lleves de aquí…-y sin decir más nada salió rumbo al hueco del retrato. Entonces, sin previo aviso, apareció Ron sonriente del otro lado seguido de cerca (muy de cerca) por Lavender que soltaba una risita tonta.

-¡Ey, Harry!-exclamó cuando casi se lo lleva por delante-¿A dónde vas…?

-A encontrarme con Corner en el Gran Salón para estudiar Transformaciones…-masculló entre dientes pero, aun así, siendo escuchado por casi todos los presentes.

Draco le echó un vistazo a Hermione, estaba en el mismo lugar, en la misma posición. No se había movido un milímetro, pero sus ojos comenzaron de repente a llenarse de lágrimas al ver que Ron sonriente (y estúpido) no se daba cuenta de nada y se seguía sonrojando por los comentarios de Lavender. La sala común fue recuperando lentamente su escándalo habitual y nadie se había molestado en dejar de mirar a la petrificada Hermione en el proceso.

-Mione…-dijo Ron apartándose rápidamente de Lavender al verla-¿Qué…qué pasó?-el bullicio volvió a aplacarse rápidamente pero ella no dijo nada, sólo les pareció a todos que su mochila subía sola hasta su hombro y que caminaba dando tumbos como si la estuviesen empujando. Avanzando torpemente llegó hasta la puerta y salió mientras una solitaria lágrima se resbalaba por su mejilla, pero una vez estuvo fuera la sala común se sintió como si estallara dentro una bomba nuclear (aunque muchos de ellos no sabían que era eso) y dos gritos se oyeron por encima de la multitud:

-¡Parvati! ¡Cuéntame en este instante que pasó aquí!

-¡¿Puede alguien decirme qué mierda pasó aquí?! ¡¿Qué paso con Harry y Hermione?! ¡¿Y por qué todos me miran raro?!

(…)

Sólo sabía que estaba llorando, llorando a mares, sentada en el piso y apoyada contra la pared de uno de los tantos pasillos de Hogwarts. Ellos eran sus amigos pero uno la humilló y el otro estaba muy ocupado jugando al conquistador como para hacer acto de presencia. No se sentía tan mal desde que en tercero pelearon por esa estúpida escoba, porque era así como se sentía: triste, sola, insignificante... Y para ponerle la cereza al pastel, sabía que el causante de casi todo lo que pasaba merodeaba a su alrededor bajo un manto invisible.

Fue entonces cuando sintió que se acomodó a su lado y trató de ponerle encima la capa, pero ella renuente a esconderse apartó sus manos con brusquedad y sollozó aun más fuerte:

-¡Vale, Granger!-murmuró entre dientes-¡Tu estado es lamentable, pero si quieres que todos te vean…adelante!

No necesitaba escucharlo, ya tenía suficiente con todo lo que le habían dicho y con todo lo que sabía que se hablaría de ellos las horas siguientes. Dejó escapar un pequeño grito de rabia contenida, ella no tenía la culpa y si así fuera Harry no tenía el derecho de tratarla así, presionó con fuerza las rodillas en contra de su pecho y enterró su cara en ellas: no quería hacer nada diferente a llorar el resto del día, llorar sola y triste, llorar sin ser consolada…

O al menos eso creyó, porque aun con sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas pudo ver cómo una figura rubia emergía de la nada sentada a su lado, pudo sentir cómo la acercó a él y la rodeó con sus brazos, pudo disfrutar cómo su aroma entraba por su nariz y llenaba sus sentidos al apoyar su cabeza en su pecho, pudo entregarse a ese sentimiento de protección en medio de su abrazo, pudo llorar y secar sus lágrimas en su túnica sin recibir un solo reproche. Todo porque él la acurrucó a su lado, todo porque no le había gustado verla llorar, todo porque su mutua compañía se había vuelto casi imprescindible en tan sólo un día. Ella se fue calmando aun abrazada a su cuerpo, no recibió una palabra de consuelo (era mucho más de lo que podía pedir) pero su abrazo sincero fue suficiente, el roce sobre sus ropas bastó para calmarla lentamente. Y es que al mirarlo a los ojos descubrió que, de un momento a otro, el gris se estaba volviendo su color favorito.

Hermione Granger pudo desahogarse en los brazos de Draco Malfoy sin una capa que los cubriera y a los ojos de todo el que los quisiera ver…Pero justo por ese pasillo, justo en ese momento, nadie pasó mientras estuvieron ahí.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado!! Y que se estrenen el nuevo botón de review para mi fic!!**_

_**Les agradezco de antemano sus reviews y a todas las que no dejan: gracias por leer y anímense! no cuesta nada jejeje.**_

_**Ehh Rianne: si lees esto, se me olvido decirte que esperes en los próximos capítulos aquella sugerencia que me diste (me encargaré que se divierta bastante)**_

_**Les mando un beso a todas y contestaré sus reviews por PM.**_

_**Con sueñito:**_

_**Londony S.  
**_


	15. Bajo la Luna

_**Hola, Hola!! Aquí estoy una vez más trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo y disculpándome por la tardanza n.n Lo siento. En cuanto a este capítulo, no tengo muy claro si les va a gustar o no, porque la verdad es más de transición que de otra cosa, sin embargo quedé bastante contenta con el resultado (aunque parece que muchas piensan que el mejor capítulo hasta ahora ha sido el pasado).**_

_**Me siento halagada en cualquier caso, el que lean mi fic es suficiente motivación, les mando un beso gigante a todas y espero sus reviews.**_

_**Estoy ya de vacaciones, ya terminé mis finales y he ganado todas mis materias; pero ahora que puedo dedicarme en cuerpo y alma a escribir, mi madre me ha dicho que no me quiere ver todo el día frente al computador ¬¬ En todo caso espero seguir actualizando cada semana :)**_

_**Ah! Se me olvidaba Harry Potter, Todos sus Personajes, Lugares y todo lo demás son una marca registrada de nuestra querida J.K Rowling y... de Warner Bros, para la gran desgracia de nosotros los fans.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**15**

**BAJO LA LUNA**

Theodore no tenía otro objetivo en mente al salir de su clase de Runas que llegar lo más pronto posible a los invernaderos. Sabía que tenía Herbología con Gryffindor y aunque se había demorado en llegar, tal vez podía encontrarla. No, ¿A quién quería engañar? Miró su reloj, ya debía estar en su sala común o en su siguiente clase. Suspiró desganado mientras caminaba por los terrenos del colegio, pero sólo le bastó sentir la voz de la profesora Sprout para saber que no había fracasado en su intento.

-Lo lamento, pero hasta que eso no sea aprobado por una junta científica reconocida no puedo enseñarlo en mi clase.

-Pero la Junta de Investigadores de Reclock es reconocida, mi padre escribió un artículo sobre…-Theo no pudo hacer nada diferente a sonreír al ver aparecer frente a él a la bajita y bonachona profesora junto con su último objeto de deseo: Luna Lovegood.

-Señorita Lovegood.-dijo la profesora armándose de mucha paciencia-Sé que su padre pudo haber escrito artículos acerca de ellos, pero aunque me insista: No explicaré nada acerca de calabazas comunes en mi clase de plantas mágicas.-Luna se había detenido de pronto, tal vez un poco ofendida por las palabras de su maestra. Al parecer ella también lo notó porque abrió la boca para continuar cuando una voz suave le interrumpió antes de comenzar:

-No son calabazas comunes, profesora Sprout. Son calabazas capaces de espantar vampiros.

Theodore le sonreía a ambas mientras que la expresión en la cara de la Jefa de Hufflepuff se desencajaba un poco. Masculló algo acerca de la falta de respeto a su clase y de las calabazas de Normandía a la vez que se alejaba. Luna se impresionó un poco al ver a Nott, la verdad no esperaba que la buscara en el colegio, y había cumplido perfectamente sus expectativas durante las dos primeras semanas de clase; sin embargo le sonrió y empezó a caminar a su lado.

-Nott, al parecer has estado leyendo "_El Quisquilloso"_.-dijo sin dejar de mirar al frente y cruzando las manos detrás de su espalda, él sonrió pero no dijo nada a lo que ella continuó-O tal vez sólo querías ganar puntos conmigo apoyándome cuando sabes perfectamente que nadie lo hace.

La brutal sinceridad de Luna no dejaba de sorprenderlo, por un instante logró ponerlo nervioso pero aun sonriendo comenzó a hablar:

-No necesito ganar puntos contigo, Lovegood.-ella giró su rostro y le miró a los ojos, esos ojos azules y brillantes hacían que su mente dejara de trabajar bien por momentos, pero sabía que debía controlarse-Te hace feliz saber que te apoyo.

-Eso sonó más a Malfoy que a ti…-dijo ella comenzando a jugar con las puntas de su largo cabello rubio, concentrándose en eso por completo y evitando así la mirada del Slytherin.

-Creo-dijo él burlón-que Malfoy no tendría porque salir a colación en esta charla, pero al parecer mi amigo es un tema de conversación inevitable.-metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y miró nuevamente a Luna-Pero no me opondré: Atravesé todo el castillo en cuestión de minutos sólo para alcanzarte y poder hablar contigo, pero si de lo único que te apetece discutir es sobre el enorme ego de Draco: adelante.

-No lo entiendo.-dijo ella deteniéndose.

-¿Qué no entiendes?-dijo él suspirando resignado a entablar conversación acerca de Draco y Granger, y añadió en broma-¿Cómo Malfoy es más orgulloso que toda una manada Snorkacks de cuerno arrugado?

-No, ¿Cómo alguien como tú puede ser amigo de alguien como él?-ella lo miró profundamente y comenzó a andar otra vez, ya se acercaban a las puertas del castillo. Theodore la siguió sin saber que responder ante aquello, al parecer ella no estaba interesada en Draco después de todo. Luna, al notar el prolongado silencio que habían causado sus palabras sobre el chico decidió sonreír otra vez mientras le miraba fijamente-Sé que no soy nadie para criticar tus amistades, pero…-no pudo seguir hablando pues antes de darse cuenta Theodore la había agarrado por las muñecas y la había halado fuertemente hacia él. Pudo admirar de cerca las facciones del Slytherin, la clara tez de su piel, su nariz delicada, el par de mechones de pelo negro que caían sobre su frente, sus labios provocativos… a la vez que sentía como su aliento golpeaba levemente en su rostro y sus cuerpos quedaban unidos de repente, haciendo que sus ropas se rozaran cada vez que respiraban. Estaban muy cerca, más de lo que ella hubiese querido. No sabía que le había pasado a Nott que era usualmente tan amable, le estaba haciendo daño con su agarre, le miró a los ojos verdes siempre tan calmados; estaba segura que no era nada grave, tal vez no debió insultar a su mejor amigo pero sonrió cambiando de idea: tal vez fue un nargle…

-Sabes…-comenzó él acercando aun más su rostro al de la chica rubia que en ningún momento había dejado de sonreír. Esa mirada inocente, su piel tan tersa, sus labios sonrosados ¿Cómo podía ser posible no desearla tanto?-Sabes que podrías ser alguien importante para mí y criticar toda mi vida si quieres, sólo tienes que decirlo…

La soltó al darse cuenta de la fuerza que estaba haciendo sobre sus brazos delicados y frágiles, pero es que todo lo relacionado con Luna Lovegood lograba hacerle perder sus estribos. Lo estaba enloqueciendo, cada gesto, cada palabra, cada sonrisa…todo era una tortura al saber que ella le había dejado muy claro que no quería nada con él.

-Y tú sabes lo que pienso acerca de ello.-dijo retomando la marcha y acariciando suavemente sus muñecas-No es que desagrades, Nott. De hecho pienso que eres muy simpático cuando no se te meten nargles por la nariz.-se giró a ver al chico que caminaba cabizbajo junto a ella y sintió un muy pequeño calor cerca de la boca del estómago._ Deben ser_ _Plimpuffs _pensó-Pero…

-¿Pero, qué?-la interrumpió él enojado al ver que llegaban al mismo punto sin retorno de todo el verano-¿No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti, Lovegood? Lo siento, pero hay muchas chicas en el castillo que no comparten esa opinión.

Ella sonrió por cualquier respuesta, y puso su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de Theo que comenzó a sonrojarse. Una suave caricia fue suficiente para hacer que toda su rabia se fuera, su sonrisa sincera y su mirada transparente lograron calmarlo en esos momentos. Quería entenderla, quería saber por qué era tan única, quería conocer los secretos tras sus locuras (la verdad, no encontraba otra forma de llamarlas). Pero ella sólo se negaba, una y otra vez, lo que estaba comenzando a trastornarlo; pues hasta Pansy había notado que había ahora algo diferente en él.

-Sé que hay muchas chicas en todo el castillo que quisieran que Theodore Nott estuviese tratando de seducirlas…-él abrió la boca para replicar: eso era cierto, pero si lo decía de esa manera sonaba horrible, Luna y su increíble don de decir las cosas como eran. Ella negó con la cabeza y Theo cerró su boca automáticamente-Pero yo no quiero nada contigo porque sé que en el fondo te avergonzarías de mí…aunque ahora lo niegues.-ella se alzó de hombros al ver que el trataba de negar sus palabras-No soy lo que todos consideran normal.-Theodore se ruborizó aun más mientras veía como ella miraba un punto distante en el cielo, como ensoñada-Sé que en el fondo, crees que te mereces a alguien…mejor-su voz se había convertido casi en un susurro, abrió sus grandes y hermosos ojos como si acabara de hacer un gran descubrimiento en medio de las nubes y volvió a posarlos en los del chico antes de seguir-Tal vez a alguien más cercano a tus estándares…Lo siento Nott, pero no puedo estar con alguien que se avergüence de mí…

Ella se alejó un poco y él, atontado aun, pudo detallarla, analizarla, degustarla mientras sus sinceras palabras aun retumbaban en sus oídos…Era alta, pero aun así más baja que él; su cabello rubio y largo estaba algo desordenado y sucio, en su cara y brazos habían restos de tierra y lodo debido a su última clase de Herbología…sus ojos le miraban brillantes, ese azul vivo no se apartaba de sus propios ojos; y su sonrisa, sincera, inocente. No sabía en qué momento se había obsesionado de tal manera con Lovegood, pero ahora que era una realidad debía encararla y enfrentarla.

-Sé lo que piensas.-dijo él recuperando poco a poco su sonrisa-Y me gustaría hacerte cambiar de opinión…-y antes de que ella le interrumpiera se apresuró a decir la siguiente frase impregnada con todo su encanto natural-Me gustaría verte esta noche a las doce en la Torre de Astronomía…

Ella quedó un poco sorprendida con sus palabras, quitó suavemente su mano de la mejilla del chico y dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Sonrió al pensar que Nott nunca se rendiría, por lo que al parecer tenía una cita, su primera cita. Comenzó a caminar dando suaves brinquitos mientras asentía con la cabeza. No puedo evitar pensar que Nott era encantador. Simplemente encantador.

-Y a mí me gustaría ir para ver que planeas decirme…-Theo no se movió, sólo se quedó observando cómo su figura se alejaba y desaparecía en el interior del castillo sin dar crédito a la respuesta que acaba de escuchar-¡Y ten cuidado con los nargles! ¡Toda esa torre está llena de ellos!

El Slytherin dejó que en su boca se dibujara una sonrisa de triunfo y caminó a paso pausado hasta su sala común. Una vez estuvo en las mazmorras deseó con todo su corazón que Pansy no se encontrara ahí, no quería volver a discutir, no quería escuchar reproches y muchísimo menos quería pedir disculpas. Suspiró sonoramente y murmuró la contraseña.

El lugar estaba casi vacío y pudo divisar sentado en un cómodo sillón cerca de la chimenea a Blaise hablando con una chica de cuarto cuyo nombre no pudo recordar y a Greg y Vincent cerca de él jugando una partida de snap explosivo. Se acercó a ellos y se dejó caer en un sofá mullido junto a Blaise. Éste lo miró algo enojado, estaba interrumpiendo su coqueteo con la chica cuyo nombre él tampoco podía recordar, pero eso no era importante en lo absoluto. Ella se quedó unos instantes mirando fascinada al par de amigos y después de reír como una tonta, se disculpó y corrió a donde estaban sus amigas.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa…?-murmuró Blaise sin comprender y mirando, la ahora, vacía butaca frente a él. Se giró con enojo hacia su amigo y escupió con odio-Gracias, Nott.

-De nada, Zabini.-respondió él con ironía y una de sus características sonrisas burlonas en su cara. Los cuatro chicos de sexto (Sí, eran cuatro. Porque aunque pareciera un milagro, Crabbe y Goyle habían logrado pasar los cinco primeros años) se giraron al sentir una pequeña oleada de risillas femeninas ocasionadas por la encantadora (así le llamaban) sonrisa de Theodore. Él, comprendiendo que era la oportunidad perfecta para molestar a Blaise, saludó con un gesto de cabeza al grupo de chicas de cuarto y les sonrió otra vez. Su moreno amigo le vio molesto y dijo irónico:

-¡Vaya, Theodore! Parece que creciste algo este verano…de repente han aparecido hordas de fanáticas tuyas.

-Eso parece.-dijo él haciendo una falsa cara de meditación-Sin embargo, no tengo intenciones de robarte a tu niña…-señaló a la chica que antes hablaba con Blaise haciendo que ella por poco se desmayara de emoción al notarlo y sus amigas chillaran emocionadas-¿Cómo es que se llama? Ni a ninguna de sus amiguitas. Te las regalo todas.

Zabini bufó y alzó su rostro dignamente, a la vez que su boca se torcía en una mueca de desprecio. Todo eso provocó que Theo sonriera burlón y esperara con ganas el contraataque de su amigo:

-No quiero ni necesito tus sobras, Nott. Tengo atrás de mí una gran cantidad de chicas que caerán en mi cama con tan sólo pedirlo. Y la verdad no estoy interesado en esas tontas chiquillas…

-No parecía eso cuando llegué, Blaise.-dijo riendo levemente-Y no te preocupes, no pretendo robarte ninguna conquista. Para serte sincero ninguna de ellas me llama realmente la atención.

Blaise, Gregory y Vincent se voltearon a verlo al mismo tiempo. Sin incomodarle en lo más mínimo las miradas inquisidoras de sus amigos, alzó los hombros y se acomodó más en su silla. Sacó su varita y convocó un libro de su habitación que aterrizó bruscamente en su regazo, lo abrió y comenzó a ignorar olímpicamente al trío mientras se concentraba en la lectura de su libro. O al menos eso intentó, porque por más que sus ojos pasaban por las líneas lo único que se le venía a la mente eran las maravillosas imágenes de su verano. Porque no tenía otra palabra para describirlo: había sido maravilloso, un poco frustrante, pero igual maravilloso.

Su padre era un mortífago, un maldito mortífago, si se le permitía hacer la aclaración. No importaba si el Señor Oscuro le prometía el cielo y la tierra o si lo amenazaba de muerte, jamás aceptaría unirse a ellos. Nunca. Sus consignas eran estúpidas y jamás se uniría a una cruzada en contra de impuros bajo el mando de alguien que era mitad muggle.

Su padre había decidido auto exiliarse en la península escandinava y a pesar de todo tenían una buena relación. Así que el varano que acababa de pasar le acompañó en su humilde mudanza a Suecia. Tenían una pequeña vivienda campestre cerca de un lago a las orillas de un bosque bastante espeso y Theodore sabía que su padre se mantenía oculto para evitar que el Ministerio le quitara sus propiedades, de alguna forma lo estaba protegiendo, pues de ninguna manera le embargarían sus cosas dejando en la calle a una víctima inocente (ese era él), muchísimo menos si era un estudiante de Dumbledore.

Así pues, se había decretado, que Theodore Nott permanecería en Hogwarts hasta culminar sus estudios y, que durante el tiempo de vacaciones, un delegado del Ministerio le acompañaría en su casa hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Era un trato justo, sobretodo porque no meterían la mano en sus cuentas en Gringotts.

Ese primer verano, antes de que se promulgara ese decreto, y mientras aun buscaban infructuosamente a padre e hijo en Inglaterra, ambos se encontraban en la casa de campo. Theo estaba preparado psicológicamente para pasar las más aburridas vacaciones de su existencia incluyendo el no poder tener cualquier posible contacto con cualquier otro ser humano diferente a su padre, sin embargo todo cambió cuando vio una figura rubia mojando los pies a la orilla del lago una mañana. Era una chica y desde la distancia se veía muy hermosa, al parecer sus vacaciones eran bastante susceptibles de mejora. O al menos eso pensó hasta notar que ella no era otra que Lunática Lovegood.

Estaba con su padre en una expedición para encontrar algo que ellos llamaban Snorkacks o algo así, era una misión científica según ellos. Con el paso de los días se seguían encontrando todas las mañanas en la orilla del lago, primero no hablaban, luego ella comenzaba charlas triviales acerca de cosas (más específicamente, criaturas) de las que Theo no tenía ni idea, unos días después comenzaron a hablar de Hogwarts y tras la primera semana rieron juntos por alguna broma dicha por él.

Con el pasar de las semanas descubrió a la chica detrás de la desquiciada, comenzó a pensar en ella en las tardes que pasaba solo mientras ella se iba de expedición, sus labios empezaron a parecerle demasiado tentadores…y ella le dejó muy claro todo aquella mañana que intentó besarla.

Cuando ese recuerdo llegó a su mente estrujó con fuerza las páginas del libro logrando llamar la atención de Blaise que le miró enarcando una ceja notando una llama de ira en sus normalmente tranquilos ojos verdes.

-Oye, Theo ¿Te encuentras bien…?-pero él no le escuchaba, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en cómo ella apartó su rostro y le dijo que jamás ellos llegarían a tener algo, demasiado ofuscado tratando de aclarar si fue ese el momento en el que ella se convirtió en su más enfermiza obsesión, demasiado ilusionado imaginando la maravillosa noche que planeaba pasar a su lado…-Fue entonces cuando me dijeron que estás enamorado de la sangresucia…

-¡¡¿¿Qué??!!-las últimas palabras de Blaise habían logrado bajarlo de golpe a la realidad-¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando?!

Su amigo le miró con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara, se había cansado de ser ignorado y había decidido sacar su arsenal pesado.

-Como lo oyes porque me estabas oyendo ¿Verdad?-le miró con malicia para proseguir-Greengrass me dijo que Granger te abofeteó frente a toda la clase de Runas y a Draco también…

-¡Ah…!-dijo Theodore moviendo su mano y quitándole importancia al tema-Era eso…Sí, es cierto. Pero fue culpa de Draco, la sacó de sus casillas. Y no estoy enamorado de ella.

-¿Me pregunto qué se trae Malfoy entre manos?-dijo Blaise observando inquisidor a su amigo que alzó los hombros fingiendo inocencia. Theo sabía que no le podían contar a Zabini, era demasiado indiscreto-Anda mucho con la sangresucia Granger últimamente ¿No crees?

-No me he fijado.-dijo volviendo la vista a su libro y escuchando la leve explosión proveniente de la mesa de Crabbe y Goyle.

-Pansy no hizo ese escándalo sólo por gusto y tú sabes algo…-Theo levantó un poco su mirada y con ella le indicó que se callase, Blaise entendió el mensaje y cambió de tema bruscamente, o al menos eso pensó él-¿Será posible que a Draco le guste la sangresucia?-si Nott hubiese estado tomando algo, lo más probable era que lo hubiese escupido todo en el rostro de Zabini. Miró a su amigo con sorpresa y éste le respondió alzándose de hombros-Es una posibilidad, por más Malfoy que sea, es hombre también…y ha tenido que ver cómo ha cambiado Granger últimamente.-sonrió despectivo y continuó-Eso es algo que no puedo negar ¿Sería Draco capaz de acostarse con una sangresucia?-Theodore comenzó a sentir que sudaba frío-Si busca a Granger es porque tiene algo muy sucio en mente…-entonces Blaise abrió los ojos como si hubiese acabado de crear una piedra filosofal y añadió con los ojos brillando-¡¿Aceptaría Pansy meterse en la cama con Granger y Draco?!

Theodore supo entonces que el cerebro de Zabini estaba demasiado ocupado creando sus propias fantasías para ver lo evidente. Suspiró negando lentamente y pensando qué más además de sexo habitaba en la cabeza de su amigo, porque la verdad se parecía más a Pansy de lo que ambos se daban cuenta.

-No digas tonterías, Blaise.-dijo tomando su libro entre las manos, poniéndose de pie y sonriendo irónicamente a su amigo-Pansy no besaría a Granger aunque su vida dependiese de ello.-vio como los ojos de su amigo destellaban en una forma extraña y añadió antes de reír-Y te recomiendo que te des una ducha de agua helada…

-Eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer…-dijo él poniéndose a su lado y avanzando juntos hacia los dormitorios-¿Pero sabes quiénes formarían un harén perfecto para mí…? Trata de adivinar…-Theo suspiró, de ninguna manera contestaría aquella pregunta, no quería siquiera participar en la invención de las locuras sexuales de su amigo-Cinco, sólo cinco.-Theodore enarcó una ceja mientras entraban en la habitación y se sentaba en su cama, a la vez que su amigo se quitaba la ropa y tomaba una toalla antes de adentrarse en el baño-¡Pansy, Greengrass, Weasley, Granger y Lovegood, pues aunque parezca una loca desquiciada volvió hermosa de este verano ¿No crees, Theo?! ¡Eso sería perfecto!

Sólo eso le faltaba. Oírla mencionar una vez más. Se tiró bocabajo en su cama y trató de dormir, y lo consiguió, aunque fue bastante difícil después de pensar en no muy castas cosas que pensaba hacer con Luna.

Sueños bastante agitados, así se podrían definir la gran cantidad de imágenes que se sucedieron tras sus párpados mientras descansaba. Se levantó de repente en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación, maldiciendo por lo bajo a Blaise y al par de gorilas que no fueron capaces de llamarle a cenar. Odiaba llegar tarde al Gran Salón y que todos se dieran cuenta de su entrada, pero no tenía otra alternativa si no quería morir de hambre.

No pudo encontrarla en su mesa, por más que sus ojos detallaron a cada alumna de Ravenclaw no pudo verla y empezó a pensar que ella tal vez…Agitó su cabeza y sacó aquellos pensamientos de su mente mientras que no se quitaba de encima la mirada de su últimamente perspicaz amigo. Blaise tenía serias sospechas de que Theodore le estaba escondiendo algo, quería averiguar que era y en el momento que él menos pensara lo haría. Pero no ocurrió nada fuera de lo normal, tan pronto terminaron de cenar se fueron juntos a la sala común, terminaron algunos deberes de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y hablaron sobre los últimos resultados de Quidditch que aparecieron en El Profeta. Nada fuera de lo común.

Cerca de las diez de la noche llegaron juntos a la habitación y Blaise comenzó a creer que se estaba volviendo paranoico. A pesar que estaba viendo a su amigo entre las sábanas de la cama que estaba frente a la suya no podía evitar pensar que algo se le estaba escapando. Se acostó con el tema aun dándole vueltas en la cabeza y se durmió al poco tiempo mientras los ronquidos de Greg resonaban en la habitación.

Theo se levantó cuando estuvo seguro que sus tres compañeros de cuarto dormían profundamente. Se vistió en la oscuridad y salió sin hacer el menor ruido. Eran las once y media en el momento en que cruzó el Vestíbulo, subió raudo las escaleras y casi sin aliento abrió la puerta que le daba paso a la Torre de Astronomía. Ahora sólo le faltaba esperar. ¿Qué pasaba si ella no llegaba? ¿Si le dejaba esperando toda la noche?

Sonrió. Luna jamás le haría algo así, por lo que mientras se apoyaba en el muro levantó sus verdes ojos al cielo y admiró todas las estrellas en su esplendor mientras la luz de la luna le llenaba por completo. La noche estaba por completo despejada.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperándome?-una suave voz llamó su atención, se giró hacia quien habló y su cuerpo quedó paralizado ante la visión de la chica que le sonreía angelicalmente: porque eso era lo que Luna Lovegood parecía, un ángel. Sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad, su largo cabello rubio estaba anudado en una trenza que llegaba más debajo de su cintura, su piel sonrosada parecía ahora marfil bajo la luz blanca. Se quedó sin habla mientras su corazón alcanzaba velocidades insospechadas mientras se sonreían el uno a la otra-Espero que no.

(…)

Aunque estaba bastante ocupada escribiendo en su pergamino, se detuvo un instante para alzar su vista y mirarlo de reojo. Parecía bastante concentrado en lo que hacía y la ignoraba perfectamente, mordió su labio inferior en un gesto inconsciente y se volvió a sumergir en su redacción de Transformaciones. Pero le era difícil, no el entender los diecisiete principios básicos de la Transfiguración humana, eso era sencillo; sino el poder concentrarse sabiendo que estaban sentados en frente esa mesa…la misma del día anterior. Cada sencillo roce de la piel de sus manos con la madera de roble hacía que sus poros se erizaran y un terrible calor se apoderara de sus mejillas.

Él apartó su vista de la pila de registros de todos los libros prestados durante el último siglo, que le había dado la bibliotecaria para que ordenara, y la miró con detenimiento un par de segundos. Estaba sonrojada otra vez, leía y transcribía frenéticamente como si su vida hubiese sido diseñada para hacer eso. Esbozó media sonrisa y admiró el suave tono rosa que había tomado su cara, sabía que él era el causante de eso y ensanchó su sonrisa con arrogancia; y es que Madame Pince no había escogido otra mesa en toda la biblioteca para mandarlos a sentar, mientras él cumplía su castigo, que aquella donde se habían encontrado la noche anterior, entre estantes repletos de diccionarios de la más extrañas lenguas mágicas justo al fondo del sombrío lugar.

Sabía que Granger se revolvía incómoda en su asiento y le lanzaba miradas de soslayo una que otra vez, pero no la culpaba. A él también le había tomado por sorpresa la situación, de hecho, le había parecido bastante hilarante y de no ser porque debía ordenar todo ese montón de pergaminos viejos ya hubiese aprovechado para molestarla un poco. Suspiró un poco abatido y tomó el siguiente papel:

"_Solicitante: Lucius Malfoy. Libro: "Artes Oscuras: desde la tenue penumbra hasta las tenebrosas sombras". Ejemplares: 1. Sección: Prohibida. Estado del préstamo: Aprobado. Observaciones: El estudiante es prefecto, buen alumno y responsable, el profesor Horace Slughorn ha concedido su permiso para el préstamo."_

Suspiró nuevamente pero ahora desganado, no esperaba nada diferente de su padre. Marcó el papel con tinta roja en una esquina y lo colocó junto con los del mismo año apartándolo de su vista rápidamente: no quería pensar en Lucius, no en ese momento. Tomó una decisión repentina y cogió el papel entre sus manos, se puso de pie y se desperezó lentamente, comenzó a caminar alejándose de la mesa hasta que una exclamación le detuvo:

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas Malfoy?!-Hermione, para su sorpresa había casi gritado y con una voz tan chillona que se arrepintió al instante. Draco alzó una ceja y la miró con curiosidad-Eh…los dos metros, ¿No lo recuerdas o qué?

Él se siguió alejando y al estar cerca de los límites de distancia arrojó una pequeña pelotita de pergamino hacia una caneca con bastante puntería, Hermione se sintió bastante tonta y volvió a enterrarse de cabeza en sus deberes mientras Malfoy revisaba los estantes, a ella le pareció que estaba buscando algo, pero en realidad no buscaba nada. Sólo imaginaba con satisfacción, mientras contemplaba los libros, que había botado a su padre junto con sus creencias a la basura.

-Hermione…Madame Pince me dijo que estabas aquí.-ella se giró a quien hablaba y se encontró de frente con un opaco y abatido Ernie McMillan. El Hufflepuff al notar la extraña, pero aparentemente distante, compañía de la chica pareció espabilarse un poco pero al parecer no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo-Quería preguntarte si vas a hacer la ronda hoy de la Torre de Astronomía…

Hermione le miró sintiéndose bastante culpable, pero no podía decirle la verdad así que después de suspirar asintió con la cabeza mientras atrás de ella Malfoy sonreía complacido.

-Sí…Y tú ¿Cómo estás?-titubeó antes de preguntar, pero se sintió mejor haciéndolo. Ernie se sorprendió un poco con esas palabras, así que decidió actuar como siempre lo hacía: como Ernie McMillan. Una ancha sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, aunque no tuviera nada por lo cual sonreír, inclinó un poco su cabeza en un gesto caballeroso y habló con pompa.

-Bien, Hermione. Muchas gracias por preguntar, tal vez un poco cansado pero nada que no se pueda arreglar.-Hermione sonrió al ver que al parecer estaba mucho mejor que esa tarde-Lamento tener que dejarte, pero debo ir a cenar para poder hacer mi nueva ronda esta noche. Debo hablar _seriamente_ con la Premio Anual…digo, con los Premios Anuales, no pueden ir cambiando horarios así como así. Es una total irresponsabilidad. Buenas noches Hermione. Malfoy.-Y tras hacer un gesto con la cabeza a ambos desapareció tras un estante de libros.

Se sentía mucho mejor, al parecer Ernie no estaba tan mal como ella pensaba. Y es que se sentía un poco culpable al no haberlo defendido de las venenosas palabras de Malfoy durante la tarde.

-¿Quién lo diría?-escuchó que su rubio acompañante decía suavemente mientras se sentaba a su lado-Ese McMillan es bastante bueno mintiendo después de todo…

-¿De qué hablas…?-preguntó Hermione tratando de ocultar su sorpresa.

-Granger, Granger…siempre tan ilusa.-dijo pareciendo decepcionado-¿En realidad crees que puede estar tan bien como trató de aparentar? Está destrozado y sólo lo está ocultando, pero tú eres tan tonta que ni siquiera si ocultaran un dragón tras una escoba lo notarías…-ella le miró con furia apretando sus puños y eso sólo lo animó a seguir, quería verla enojada otra vez-¿Crees que andaría por ahí como si nada después que se enteró de lo que hizo su noviecita conmigo?-sonrió con sorna y continuó-Sanders… ¡Y yo que pensé que no era más que una santurrona!-Hermione le miró con una rabia inusitada, no sabía si era porque la trataba de tonta o porque comenzaba a darle detalles de cosas que ella no quería saber ¡¿Por qué tenía que importarle lo que ese hurón saltarín hubiese hecho con ella?! Apretó aun más sus puños ¡Le importaba y eso era lo que más le indignaba! Él la miró con esos ojos grises, tan claros, tan llenos de burla y comentó-Es que últimamente me estoy llevando grandes sorpresas con las mojigatas…

Suficiente. Hermione alzó una mano para estamparle una cachetada con toda la fuerza posible pero él logró atraparla en el aire. De un suave tirón la acercó a él y le dijo mientras su aliento golpeaba su rostro:

-Creí decirte, Granger, que no te atrevieras a volverme a tocar…-esbozó una sonrisa irónica y comenzó a acariciar levemente con su pulgar la parte interna de su muñeca a la vez que suavizaba su agarre. Ella le miraba con rabia, ese par de ojos mieles le miraban como si quisieran matarle, pero eso le gustaba más. No quería ver esa estúpida Mirada: la mirada de abandono, de sumisión y de entrega que hacían todas las chicas al tenerle cerca.

Ella se giró nuevamente hacia sus papeles, sacudió su mano para soltarse de él y bufó desesperada. Pero no dijo nada. Draco la miró extrañado, quería que le contestara, que siguiera su juego, pero no. Ella no dijo nada. Se sintió un poco decepcionado y la miró fijamente, pero no funcionó. Comenzó a ignorarle, pero él sabía que ella no podría hacer eso por mucho tiempo.

Hermione se estaba enrojeciendo otra vez, la rabia la llenaba y un intenso calor la abrasaba: bastó que él tomara su mano para empezar a recordar, pero no quería mostrarse débil ni tonta. Por eso prefirió callar y que su cabello ocultara parte de su rostro. Recordó cómo la rodeó con sus brazos en ese pasillo, cómo su aroma le llenaba por completo, cómo no dijo nada mientras ella le miraba esperando un reproche: Sólo se puso de pie y la esperó para caminar juntos hacia la biblioteca, no mencionó ni una palabra de lo sucedido, justo como si nada hubiese sucedido; y es que el Draco Malfoy que ella odiaba salía fácilmente a flote en los momentos menos indicados: "_Ni siquiera te atrevas a pensar que le contarás a alguien sobre lo que pasó en ese corredor, sangresucia."_ Sí, eso fue lo que él dijo tan pronto ella le alcanzó. Suspiró aflojándose la corbata, no era fácil lidiar con esos efectos secundarios. Mientras retomaba su redacción para la profesora McGonagall, le agradó pensar que Malfoy no era tan malo, sólo era…raro, ese apelativo le quedaba muy bien. Así que sonrió satisfecha y logró concentrarse en su trabajo nuevamente hasta que una voz le hizo detenerse:

-Señor Malfoy, señorita Granger.-ambos alzaron la vista y se encontraron de frente con la imagen de la bibliotecaria-Voy a cenar, pero no vuelvo.-miró su reloj y agregó-Ya es tarde para ir a comer y hoy cerraremos más temprano, pues la biblioteca está vacía. Órdenes del profesor Dumbledore: si no hay estudiantes se cierra...-resopló y terminó-Les ruego que tan pronto finalicen lo que están haciendo cierren.

La vieron alejarse mascullando algo acerca de las locuras del director y de que el acceso al saber debía ser ilimitado. Draco miró la hora, eran un poco pasadas las ocho, ellos no habían cenado y al parecer ya no lo harían. Tomó otro papel de la enorme pila que reposaba a un extremo de la mesa y trató de leer cuando las palabras de Hermione le interrumpieron de repente:

-¿Tienes novia, Malfoy?-dijo sin dejar de escribir un instante y como si le preguntara por el clima. Él se dejó sorprender por la pregunta pero al instante borró cualquier pizca de asombro en su cara y sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Celosa…?-siseó burlón esperando el contraataque de la Gryffindor.

-Para nada.-dijo ella hojeando el libro con total tranquilidad-Curiosidad.

Eso sí que lo dejó fuera de base. No se lo creía pero no cometería el error de demostrar demasiado interés en ella. Trató de leer el papel entre sus manos pero no podía concentrarse ¿Por qué Granger le preguntaba aquello? No era tan tonto como para creer que era sólo curiosidad… ¿Podría ella estarse interesando en él más de lo normal? Sonrió ante esta perspectiva y se acercó un poco más a ella.

-No.

-¿No qué?

-No tengo novia.

-Eso pensé.

Draco alzó una ceja indignado, debió escuchar mal: ¿Había dicho la sangresucia que pensó desde un principio que él, Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de Slytherin, capitán del equipo de Quidditch, millonario, apuesto, seductor; no tenía novia?

-¿Y se puede saber porque supusiste tamaña locura?-dijo mirándola con algo de rabia en sus ojos grises. Ella alzó los hombros y le vio de frente mientras respondía burlona a su pregunta:

-Bueno, parece que no es una locura después de todo: No tienes novia.

Él chasqueó la lengua y con su dedo índice levantó el mentón de Hermione que se había vuelto a sumergir de cabeza en sus papeles. Sintió con orgullo como ella se estremecía con el contacto y le dijo lentamente, como si le costara entender las cosas:

-Te estás enfocando mal, Granger.-dijo moviendo la cabeza negativamente-No es que hagan falta chicas que caigan rendidas a mis pies con sólo pedirlo…no tengo novia porque soy demasiado guapo, demasiado irresistible, demasiado bueno para quedarme con una sola ¿Para qué tener a una si puedo tenerlas a todas?

Ella se le quedó viendo fijamente a los ojos y sonrió de medio lado, justo como él lo hacía. Apartó su pluma y los pergaminos que tenía frente a ella, y aun con la mano de Draco en su mentón le dijo:

-Creo que eres tú quien se está enfocando mal, Malfoy.-él se sorprendió por su respuesta pero sonriendo irónico comenzó a bajar sus dedos por el cuello de Hermione, ella cerró los ojos al sentir su caricia. Sólo había satisfacción en la cara de Draco. Sólo eso.

-¿Me podrías explicar a qué te refieres con esto último…?-Hermione abrió la boca para responder pero para sorpresa de ambos sólo acertó a salir por su garganta un suave gemido provocado por los dedos del Slytherin que ya habían llegado a su pecho y hábilmente se abrían paso por entre su suéter y los botones de su camisa.

-…Por supuesto…-dijo ella aun con los ojos cerrados-Ninguna mujer en su sano juicio sería tu novia Malfoy, no al menos por mucho tiempo…-él se sorprendió mucho más con esta confesión y decidió atacar la lucidez de Hermione acercando su rostro y preguntándole, al tiempo que sus labios se rozaban:

-¿Y se puede saber por qué, según tú, no estarían conmigo mucho tiempo?-perfecto, pudo sentir como su respiración se agitaba y como apretaba sus labios antes de poder hablar. Pero no estaba entre sus planes que respondiera tan pronto, así que la acercó a él e hizo que se pusiera de pie, la aprisionó entre su cuerpo y un estante, y sonrió arrogante al ver que abría los ojos y le miraba con ansias. Colocó sus manos en sus piernas y llevó sus labios a su cuello, le besó tras la oreja mientras escuchaba su respuesta algo entrecortada:

-Sólo una…mujer masoquista como…-se detuvo para tomar aire. Lo necesitaba si las manos de Malfoy seguían acariciándola de esa forma bajo su falda-…Como Parkinson…

-¿Pansy?-dijo él sin entender porque salía su mejor amiga a colación. Hermione sin poder soportarlo más subió sus manos al cuello de Draco y le acercó más a sí, comenzó a perderlas entre su suave cabello y trató de seguir mientras sus traviesos dedos habían llegado hasta su ropa interior.

-Sí, una idiota como ella…-cerró los ojos y las piernas con fuerza al sentir que pretendía quitarle su prenda y él sonrió ante ese gesto-…Ninguna mujer soportaría tus infidelidades…ni tus desplantes…ni tus…-Hermione fue cortada de repente por un hondo suspiro que se le escapó y que fue provocado por la hábil acción de Draco. Había logrado escurrir sus dedos por entre sus piernas cerradas y no pudo menos que encantarle lo que encontró: una muy excitada Hermione que aunque no lo dijera (y es que eso era lo mejor) se moría por él.

No lo resistió más, la besó con desesperación, con ansias, con necesidad. Porque eso era lo que ella se estaba volviendo para él, una necesidad; una que necesitaba ser saciada tan pronto la sentía. Tan pronto ella abrió sus labios dejó que su lengua se deslizara dentro de su boca para conocerla aun más, y es que Hermione Granger era un dolor de cabeza en todos los sentidos y sólo así, besándola, lograba que se callara y se dedicara a ser suya y nada más.

"_Es Malfoy"_, le repetía una y otra vez su conciencia, _"Es Malfoy y debes alejarte de él_". No necesitaba que se lo recordara, sabía bien quién era y por eso era que no se podía alejar. Adictivo, así lo definiría en ese momento. Y es que el desgraciado parecía entrenado para hacer dejar de funcionar su parte racional, pero nadie podría pensar con claridad si ese rubio de cuerpo perfecto, de ojos perfectos, de caricias perfectas le besaba al tiempo que sus manos traviesas exploraban justo _ahí_. El mismo lugar que tan celosamente había guardado de quienes habían logrado despertar algo en ella (entiéndase Krum y Ron) pero que para él era tan inusualmente fácil llegar. Hubiese querido detenerse, bueno, una pequeña parte, pero una muy pequeña de su ser le pedía que se detuviese, pero era imposible. Era completamente tonto e imposible llegar a pensar que alguna mujer podría renunciar a sentir tanto placer, y ella no era la excepción.

O al menos eso pensó hasta el momento en que vio que sus túnicas estaban en el suelo y que Malfoy estaba sin suéter ni camisa y con el pantalón desabrochado, y al mismo tiempo sentía que comenzaba a levantar delicadamente su falda para poder llegar a donde él quería…y que unos pasos suaves y acompasados se acercaban a dónde ellos estaban.

Él pánico se apoderó de ella, porque el Slytherin al parecer no había notado nada. No supo qué hacer, la situación era tan comprometedora que su mente se bloqueó por unos segundos mientras que el sonido del intruso se hacía más fuerte; empujó a Draco bruscamente hacia atrás y aprovechó que ella sí estaba por completo vestida, si no se contaba con su desaliñado aspecto y con que su ropa interior en el suelo, y avanzó hasta llegar al lugar donde provenían las pisadas, estaba dispuesta a no dejarse descubrir en tan vergonzosa situación, ya inventaría algo para espantar a quien fuese, cuando en la mitad del pasillo principal de la biblioteca casi choca con una alta e imponente figura.

Su cara, antes sonrosada, perdió cualquier clase de color. Blanca como una hoja y temblando como si estuviera congelándose dio un paso hacia atrás al ver que quien estaba frente a ella no era otro que Albus Dumbledore. Las palabras se le atragantaron en la garganta y observó la paternal figura de su director sonreírle bajo el chorro de luz blanca que inundaba el lugar gracias a los ventanales amplios del fondo del pasillo principal. Aquella iluminación no hizo sino hacerla sentir peor y estuvo dispuesta a morir en ese momento. Pasaron segundos, minutos, muchos minutos…pudo jurar que estuvieron cerca de quince minutos mirándose en silencio sólo iluminados por la luz de la luna. El profesor esperaba que ella estuviese dispuesta a hablar, pero lo que no sabía es que ella no podría decir palabra en mucho tiempo.

-Señorita Granger.-dijo amablemente el director, pero ella fue incapaz de articular cualquier palabra. Él la miró por encima de sus monturas de media luna y le sonrió. El anciano tosió un poco y su cara se tornó un poco roja por aguantar la respiración-Veo que, no muy inteligentemente, acaba de romper el hechizo que la une al señor Malfoy.-su cara palideció aun más si aquello era posible ¡Había sido una tonta! ¡Olvidó por completo esa estúpida regla de la distancia! Sólo quería evitar ser atrapados y lo único que hizo fue empeorar las cosas…sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, se sentía avergonzada, estúpida, irresponsable… al parecer nada le salía bien últimamente.

-Profesor…yo…-su voz estaba entrecortada por el llanto contenido, no quería un sermón, no quería que le llamaran la atención, no quería que dejaran de verla como la prefecta Granger que cumple las normas y siempre hace todo bien…

-¡Oh, señor Malfoy! Veo que nos honra con su presencia.-Hermione se giró espantada y miró a Draco, se había colocado la camisa blanca del uniforme y se acercaba lentamente, como esperando lo peor-Estaba aquí tratando de respirar en medio de tan dulce olor y diciéndole a la señorita Granger que han roto el hechizo que la profesora McGonagall colocó sobre ustedes…-Malfoy rodó los ojos y resopló desesperado, ya lo sabía. Lo supo desde que la vio correr despavorida alejándose de él-Y me pregunto si pudieran ser tan amables de decirme por qué ha sucedido esto.

No, Hermione no podía, estaba literalmente paralizada, como si le hubiesen lanzado un _Petrificu__s Totalus._ Pero Draco sí podía, en principio no estaba tan asustado como ella y por otro lado antes de hacer aparición había tenido tiempo suficiente para calmarse, en todo sentido. Dio un paso adelante, y sin saber muy bien por qué, alistó una fugaz excusa en tanto Hermione, asustada hasta la médula, vio como su perfil pálido era bañado por la luz plateada que se colaba en el lugar.

-Granger estaba huyendo de mí, señor.-dijo Draco mirando fríamente al director que dejó ver un poco de asombro en sus ancianas facciones-Usted más que nadie sabe lo tonto que ha sido dejarnos juntos por tanto tiempo.-Dumbledore asintió y le instó a continuar, él le echó una mirada de reojo a Hermione y prosiguió en tono aburrido-La llamé sangresucia, me golpeó y luego corrió.

Hermione no podía terminar de comprender las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Malfoy mentía, mentía para encubrirla, mentía para… ¡Un momento! ¡¿Había dicho que lo había golpeado?! ¡La castigarían! Lo miró con rabia un momento y se cruzó de brazos mirando a otro lado.

El anciano profesor sólo sonrió al observar aquel cuadro, Draco era sin duda un buen actor pero él sabía perfectamente que hacían cuando llegó a la biblioteca. Y llegó a detenerlos por supuesto, notó que algo estaba pasando entre ellos y no se opondría, es más, compartirían la noche en la Sala de Menesteres, pero ese no era un lugar prohibido a diferencia de la biblioteca: no quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría si se volvían a encontrar en un lugar prohibido a hacer cosas prohibidas…el resultado pudo haber sido desastroso.

Les sonrió a ambos estudiantes debajo de sus barbas plateadas que brillaban por la luz blanca y les miró con aire paternal por encima de sus gafas mientras ellos sentían que sus ojos azules les penetraban y atravesaban el cuerpo. Sacó su varita y con un gesto de la mano le indicó que se acercaran. Pronunció los complicados encantamientos y sonrió nuevamente al terminar:

-Espero que logren llevarse mejor hasta mañana al mediodía.-ellos miraron al profesor, uno con impotencia, la otra con incredulidad; y le escucharon continuar-Sólo venía a preguntarles si sabían a dónde deben dirigirse a dormir esta noche.-ambos asintieron con desgana-Bueno eso era todo ¡Pero miren la hora! ¡Ya casi deben cerrar la biblioteca!-Hermione caminó alejándose hasta donde se encontraban sus pertenencias y cuando Draco se dispuso a seguirla la mano del profesor en su hombro le detuvo, se giró hacia él y escuchó en un susurro-Muy noble lo que acaba de intentar hacer por la señorita Granger.-él resopló y puso los ojos en blanco, igual que cuando le dijo a Potter que se disculpara, no tenía muy claras las razones de por qué lo hizo. Su profesor siguió hablando en voz muy baja para que Hermione que se acababa de detener un poco más de un metro más allá no les escuchara.-¡Oh, sí! Muy noble, debo admitirlo. Nada mal para estar en Slytherin, treinta puntos a su casa por ese acto de nobleza. Sí, señor. Treinta puntos para Slytherin.

El profesor Dumbledore comenzó a caminar hacia la salida dejando tras de sí a un Draco atónito que no daba crédito a las palabras escuchadas. No pudo moverse aun después de verlo desaparecer por la enorme puerta y no escuchar más sus pisadas. Lo único que logró sacarlo de aquel estado de mutismo y perplejidad absoluta, fue un ligero toque en su hombro. Hermione estaba de pie junto a él y le preguntó mientras comenzaba a caminar:

-¿Es qué no te piensas mover?-él al escuchar sus palabras se movió tras ella sin replicar nada, cosa que la extrañó bastante y decidió seguir hablando-¿Qué te dijo Dumbledore que te dejó así?

Escuchó claramente la pregunta de Granger, pero jamás se la respondería. Caminó a su lado y hasta que llegaron a la mesa su mirada gris se mantuvo distante y lejana, tratando de asimilar lo que le acababa de decir el director: Había hecho algo noble, tampoco es que fuera la maldad personificada pero no se distinguía por su nobleza; sin embargo lo que le había impactado realmente era el trasfondo de la cuestión. Había hecho algo muy noble, sí, pero _por_ Granger. Por aquella sangresucia que tenía que soportar atrás de él hasta el día siguiente. Aquella que se supone con la que estaba sólo por placer, y es que nada le hubiese provocado un placer más grande y retorcido que verla tratar de inventar a medio llorar una excusa a su director. Pero fue él mismo quien los sacó del apuro y al parecer lo hizo por ella…

Ambos tomaron sus cosas, Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en la extraña actitud de Malfoy y en lo que había inventado al profesor Dumbledore para tratar de encubrirlos. Eso había sido raro. Raro como él y como todo lo que le rodeaba. Suspiró y esperó por él, una vez estuvieron fuera de aquel endemoniado lugar pudo relajarse más. Caminaban por los pasillos más vacíos y tomaban atajos que sabían solitarios: aun estaba permitido andar por los pasillos y no querían toparse con nadie que se creyera digno de explicaciones, y ciertamente ninguno de los dos quería usar la capa de invisibilidad. La noche estaba particularmente despejada, no había nubes en el cielo y la luz de la luna se colaba por entre las ventanas del castillo.

Hermione vio el siempre sereno perfil de Draco, no parecía estar atormentado nunca por nada, sus ojos grises se veían aun más claros esa noche y se mordió el labio inferior al pensar en lo tonta y débil que había llegado a ser. Hacía lo que él quería, respondía a sus caricias, se dejaba llevar. Eso cambiaría, cambiaría para esa noche. Para el momento en que se detuvieron frente a una pared lisa y común que estaba en el séptimo piso con un cuadro de trolls aprendiendo ballet a sus espaldas, Hermione ya había tomado una decisión que no tenía reversa: No podía permitirse involucrarse más con Draco Malfoy. No _más_ de lo que ya estaba.

_**  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Y qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado. Jeje, sé que la verdad no llegué a ninguna parte. Ya verán como sigue la historia en el próximo capítulo que sé que hará que a más de una le dé un paro cardíaco.**_

_**Bueno creo que eso era todo. Ya saben que agradezco MUCHO sus reviews y que los respondo por PM (Por aquí se me hace bastante engorroso), y a las que no dejan sus reviews igual muchísimas gracias por leer y anímense!!**_

_**Un besote!!**_

_**Londony S.  
**_


	16. Dulces Sueños

_**Holis, holis! Hoy estoy realmente feliz pues no pensé terminar este capítulo por ahora debido a que ahora que estoy de vacaciones estoy siendo laboralmente explotada por mi madre ¬¬**_

_**En todo caso finalmente ha llegado la hora tan esperada por muchas y que yo me encargué de atrasar...Muhajajaja. Bueno, traté de que valiera bastante la pena para compensarlas por el anterior que al parecer no llenó todas sus expectativas, y aquí está, no las distraigo más y sólo les recuerdo que me dejen sus Reviews.  
**_

_**Ah! Se me olvidaba Harry Potter, Todos sus Personajes, Lugares y todo lo demás son una marca registrada de nuestra querida J.K Rowling y... de Warner Bros, para la gran desgracia de nosotros los fans.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**1****6**

**DULCES SUEÑOS**

"N_ecesito un lugar para pasar la noche con Malfoy, necesito un lugar para pasar la noche con Malfoy, necesito un lugar para pasar la noche con Malfoy."_. Hermione caminaba desesperada de un lado a otro del pasillo mientras Malfoy esperaba impaciente un poco alejado. La enorme puerta apareció frente a la Gryffindor que temblaba como una hoja al acercarse a abrirla aunque sabía muy bien lo que quería (o al menos eso pensaba ella) y esperaba que la Sala se lo ofreciera tal cual lo dibujó en su mente: dos camas separadas un metro y noventa centímetros con un biombo en la mitad ¡No, qué biombo ni que nada! ¡Un muro de concreto de dos metros de alto! Suspiró aliviada y giró el pomo de la puerta mientras Malfoy se acercaba a ella.

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar un grito ahogado, cerrar la puerta de golpe y ponerse en frente a Draco para evitar siquiera que se acercara adentro. Él alzó una ceja y preguntó arrastrando cada sílaba con desprecio:

-¿Se puede saber qué bicho te pico ahora, Granger?-ella se aferró con más fuerza a la puerta y él lo comprendió todo, dejó que una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujara en su rostro y añadió con ironía-¿Me puedes decir que apareció dentro de la sala? ¿Algo…atrevido tal vez?

Hermione se puso tan roja como los cabellos de todos los Weasley juntos, movió negativamente su cabeza y trató de no mirar a los ojos grises y fríos de Draco, que comenzó a avanzar peligrosamente hacia ella. La apartó de un tirón brusco y mientras ella se golpeaba con una armadura cercana, él abría la puerta lentamente.

Silencio. Un silencio largo y profundo. Ella le miraba espantada a la vez que él miraba fijamente el interior del lugar aun con su mano derecha sobre la puerta, Hermione esperaba lo peor: una sonora carcajada burlona y el restregarle en la cara como ella era una de las tantas que se morían por él. En su cara se dibujó el horror, su orgullo Gryffindor no lo soportaría.

Pero no sucedió nada.

Un minuto.

Dos.

Tres.

Nada.

Entonces, dudosa y sigilosa, se acercó al lugar donde estaba él y supo inmediatamente que no debió hacerlo. Una sonrisa sardónica cruzaba su rostro y se giró a verla a su lado con sus impenetrables ojos grises, se dispuso a hablar impregnando cada palabra con la más dolorosa ironía para Hermione:

-Granger.-posó por un instante sus ojos dentro de la habitación e inmediatamente los volvió hacia la muy sonrojada chica-Sé que me deseas con todo cuerpo y con toda tu alma. Eso es bastante normal. Pero esto no se justificaría ni siquiera si de verdad estuvieses pensando en estudiar en vez de estar conmigo…

Dicho eso señaló el interior de una enorme biblioteca tan alta como una catedral y muy parecida a la del colegio; había que darle crédito a Draco pues había hecho esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no carcajearse frente a Granger. Comprendió entonces que al parecer, y sin saberlo, había cumplido la más anhelada fantasía de la chica cuando profanaron su sagrado templo del saber, fue por eso que su excitación no tuvo límites esa noche, fue por eso que disfrutó tanto lo que pasaba; por lo que ahora era razonable que a pesar de todo el empeño puesto por ella, frente a sus ojos y entre dos estantes altos y repletos de libros, apareciera una mesa larga de roble, justo como aquella…

Hermione estaba demasiado avergonzada para hablar, había estado tan decidida al repetir su necesidad tres veces, no entendía porque de repente la Sala de Menesteres había hecho aparecer una biblioteca ¡Debía estar averiada la Sala! ¡Dumbledore debería mandar a revisar la magia o algo así! ¡¿Cómo podría ella pasar la noche en una biblioteca con Malfoy?! Bueno, para ser completamente honesta, ella si sabía que podía hacerlo y también sabía haciendo _qué_, pero primero pisoteada por una manada de hipogrifos que aceptándolo. Se armó con el poco valor que le quedaba y afirmó convencida (o al menos esa era su intención):

-¿Quién te dijo a ti, Malfoy, que yo no estaba pensando en estudiar cuando quise que apareciera la biblioteca? -caminó con paso decidido y se adentró en el lugar-¿Qué pensaste que quería hacer contigo?-entonces añadió maliciosa-¿No estarás pensando en mí más de lo que corresponde, verdad?

Draco alzó una ceja indignado. Granger era la mujer más descarada e hipócrita que había conocido alguna vez, ahora decía que él se estaba imaginando cosas y, aun peor, que era _él_ quien quería estar con ella. Le agarró del brazo y la haló hacia afuera del salón.

-Supongamos que te creo.-dijo con desprecio palpable cerrando la puerta que fue desapareciendo-Supongamos que querías pasar toda una noche de estudio abnegado y desinteresado, y que para nada querías que yo…-la haló aun más por el brazo, puso su mano libre en su cuello y acercó su rostro al de ella mientras le sonreía seductoramente-Que yo te subiera en esa mesa y nos distrajéramos en cosas menos académicas…

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y puso sus manos sobre su pecho, Draco sonreía complacido, era irresistible, y al parecer aquella sí sería una noche bastante interesante, cuando de repente y cuando él menos se lo pensaba, ella lo empujó fuertemente hacia atrás haciéndolo perder el equilibrio:

-¡Ni en tus más dulces sueños, Huroncito! -Sonrió complacida, había sido bastante fácil desprenderse de sus garras esa vez, le miró burlona y añadió retándolo-Si crees que puedes hacerlo mejor: ¡Adelante! ¡Inténtalo! Y demuéstrame de paso que tan poco importante soy para ti…

Draco caminó furioso hasta el final del pasillo seguido por Hermione de lejos, ya le demostraría a esa sangresucia atrevida lo poco importante que era para él: Sólo un pedazo de carne que le proveía placer, debía considerarse afortunada ya que a pesar de ser inferior, él se dignaba a posar sus ojos sobre ella, a unir sus labios con los de ella, tocar su piel con…

Un calor sofocante lleno el pasillo de repente y Draco se sintió por completo avergonzado ¡¿Por qué rayos había estado recordando esa clase de cosas y de esa forma?! El pasar tanto tiempo con la comelibros le había comenzado a afectar el cerebro. Procuró caminar rápidamente de un extremo a otro del pasillo, concentrándose en lo que quería y sintiendo a sus espaldas los suaves pasos de Granger que le seguía de cerca.

Ambos se detuvieron frente a la puerta. Hermione tenía una sonrisa llena de triunfo al notar la pequeña, pero muy pequeña, vacilación que había sufrido Draco antes de decidirse a abrir finalmente la puerta. Pero se fue borrando poco a poco mientras en la del Slytherin comenzaba a aparecer una igual, él la miró con petulancia y le dijo arrastrando burlón las palabras:

-Creo que te he demostrado nuevamente que soy mucho mejor que tú, Granger.-ella entró bufando y murmuró:

-Pues ten la amabilidad de recordarme en qué otras cosas eres mejor que yo…

-Por supuesto.-dijo entrando tras ella-Si quieres comienzo ahora mismo…

Odiaba reconocerlo pero Malfoy había hecho un buen trabajo: estaban en un salón amplio y agradable que le recordaba mucho la sala común de Gryffindor, tenía una gran chimenea que le daba calor e iluminación al lugar, rodeado de confortables y mullidos sillones; muy cerca había una mesa amplia que estaba llena de libros, diccionarios y pergaminos, era perfecta para estudiar pues tenía sillas que parecían bastante cómodas; en el rincón más apartado estaban un biombo y varias perchas donde habían dos pijamas, una para cada uno, y dos uniformes, uno Slytherin y un Gryffindor; cerca al biombo había una pequeña puerta que al parecer conducía al baño; ya para finalizar había una gran cama bastante parecida a la suya pero más grande, tenía un dosel púrpura y…¡¡Un momento!! ¡¿Acaba de ver bien?! ¡¿Una cama?!

-¡¡MALFOY!!-gritó mirando la cama con los ojos casi saliéndose de sus órbitas.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Granger?-dijo Draco con su característica voz sibilante a la vez que sonreía malicioso dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose hacia el biombo, teniendo muy presente que era lo que ella quería.

-¡¿Será que me puedes explicar por qué hay una sola cama?!-estaba descontrolada, sólo por unos instantes alcanzó a creer que Draco Malfoy había dejado de ser el bastardo que usualmente era.

-Por supuesto.-dijo comenzando a desvestirse sin siquiera molestarse en ponerse tras el biombo, provocando un enorme disgusto, o algo así, en Hermione que no podía quitarle la vista de encima.-Tú dijiste que habías pensado en estudiar esta noche y por eso apareció la biblioteca ¿O no?-la Gryffindor se mordió el labio inferior llena de impotencia-Pues, como te has podido dar cuenta, en mi infinita bondad, pensé que necesitábamos un lugar donde _tú_ pudieras estudiar y donde _yo_ pudiera dormir.

Draco no quería perderse por nada del mundo la cara que haría Hermione tras decirle aquello, pero sus puños apretados, su mirada de furia y sus mejillas sonrosadas fueron suficiente advertencia para él, que sólo esbozó una sonrisa irónica y caminó derechito tras el biombo para terminar de ponerse su pijama.

Era un imbécil, un completo tarado. No podía pensar en nada diferente a lo miserable que era Malfoy al tiempo que veía su silueta tras la pantalla translúcida. Respiró profundo, debía calmarse, él siempre aprovechaba cuando ella estaba enojada para…para…Mejor no pensaba en nada de eso. Él salió en ese momento sólo con el pantalón negro de su pijama y con el torso descubierto, Hermione tosió levemente por la impresión y él alzó una ceja por respuesta.

-Te informo, Malfoy, que a pesar de mi gran entrega al estudio, soy una persona normal, que necesita dormir como todas las demás. Así que veamos si tú _en tu infinita bondad_-dijo las últimas palabras con marcado dramatismo-Puedes ayudarme el problema de dónde voy a descansar esta noche.

-Déjame ver…-dijo él pensando y caminando hacia la cama donde se sentó cómodamente mientras Hermione permanecía de pie, de brazos cruzados y con la mirada ceñuda frente a él. Se llevó una mano al mentón y dijo fingiendo que pensaba mientras sus ojos grises destellaban de burla-Pues el piso siempre está disponible y si juntas algunos cojines de aquellos sillones puede que sea bastante cómodo… ¿Suficiente para ti?

-¿Tú crees que es suficiente para mí?-dijo ella indignada y torciendo la nariz-Tal vez sea suficiente para tu padre en Azkabán…

Draco se quedó de una pieza y apretó con fuerza sus puños estrujando las colchas que cubrían la cama, sus ojos fríos destilaron odio y provocaron un pequeño temblor en Hermione, él tomó una sabia decisión y se quedó callado: esa era la solución si no quería que corriera sangre impura en la Sala de Menesteres esa noche. Suspiró enojado y se tumbó en la cama, ignoraría los comentarios malintencionados de Granger, respiraría profundo y se calmaría, sangresucia amiga de Potter sabelotodo Granger no merecía ni siquiera su rabia.

El ambiente se volvió tenso de repente y Hermione para evitar sentirse culpable por lo que había dicho, corrió al escritorio y se dispuso a estudiar. Se sorprendió de sobremanera al notar que los libros que estaban sobre él eran suyos. Se introdujo en su mundo de estudio obsesivo compulsivo sin notar que un par de ojos grises como el cielo en día de tormenta le miraban fijamente desde la cama.

Draco trataba encontrar una forma para fastidiar a Granger mientras estudiaba, pero le parecía imposible el concentrarse, de hecho, era doblemente imposible: En primer lugar su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en las locuras que le había dicho su director, trataba de descifrar por qué la había defendido de Potter y se mataba pensando en qué tanto había cambiado su comportamiento hacia Granger pues sabía de sobra que se había ablandado en todo lo referente a ella aunque no lo reconociera en voz alta (Aquel mutismo ante tamaño insulto a su padre era un ejemplo). Y en segundo lugar su estómago crujía reclamando comida y es que no había comido nada decente desde la hora del desayuno, y todo era culpa de Granger otra vez. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su abdomen y miró fijamente el dosel púrpura, bostezó aburrido y hambriento, ya era hora de divertirse un poco.

Hermione había estado todo ese cuarto de hora sumergida de cabeza en sus pergaminos, adelantaba el trabajo para McGonagall de la semana siguiente y dentro de un rato comenzaría a repasar una última vez la lección de Defensa Contra la Artes Oscuras, fue entonces cuando notó que alguien estaba muy cerca suyo. Subió lentamente la mirada y fue descubriendo un torso perfecto, de piel blanca y pálida, con una que otra casi imperceptible marca rosada; hasta encontrarse con un par de ojos que miraban curiosos un libro cualquiera sobre el escritorio:

-¿Qué haces?

-Estudio.-dijo ella sin entender el propósito de la pregunta. Él tomó el libro entre sus manos y lo miró con aun más atención pero Hermione escasamente se dio cuenta.

-¿Y qué estudias?-dijo abriendo el libro aparentemente desinteresado.

-¿Qué estás tramando, Malfoy?-dijo ella alejando sus pergaminos de él y alzando una ceja desconfiada.

-¿Sabes? Contestar con una pregunta es de mala educación, Granger…-y sin decir más, cosa que extrañó a Hermione en niveles alarmantes, se dirigió hacia los sillones cercanos a la chimenea (también muy cercanos a ella) y se dejó caer cómodamente en uno mientras leía el libro con un inusitado interés. Después de pasar un par de minutos viéndolo perpleja y de convencerse que no le iba a hacer nada trató de concentrarse nuevamente en sus estudios pero no pudo, estaba hambrienta y los crujidos de su estomago se lo recordaron-¿Lo que suena así es tu estómago? Pareces un animal, contrólate.-añadió él pasando una página-Tú eres la dueña de tu cuerpo no al revés. Además si no comimos fue por tu culpa…

Ese fue el detonante perfecto para una discusión, Hermione se paró de un brinco y se apresuró en gritar cuando un sonoro crack estalló en medio de ambos, la Gryffindor se quedó paralizada frente la aparición del elfo domestico más querido por ella: Dobby.

Draco apenas sí se giró en su asiento para ver al nuevo visitante y se volvió a abstraer en la lectura del libro que había tomado de la pila de cosas que Granger tenía sobre el escritorio.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Dobby?-preguntó Hermione cayendo sentada sobre su silla nuevamente y aflojándose un poco la corbata.

-Dobby vino a traer esto a Hermione Granger.-dijo el pequeño elfo alzando su brazo derecho en dirección a la chica que abrió los ojos espantada y ahogó un grito de terror, cosa que llamó la atención de Draco, el cual volvió sus ojos hacia ella y luego hacia el objeto que la perturbaba de esa manera. No pudo dejar de esbozar media sonrisa al ver semejante cuadro.

De los delgados dedos de la criatura colgaban las pequeñas y delicadas bragas que Hermione había llevado puestas hasta el momento en que el Slytherin decidió quitárselas un rato atrás. La chica, avergonzada hasta la médula, estiró su mano y se las arrancó al elfo de un zarpazo, digno del símbolo de su casa, a la vez que se apresuraba a esconderlas entre su túnica. Su melena castaña cubría su enrojecido rostro y se dedicó a esperar, porque sabía que llegaría, el comentario sarcástico e hiriente de Malfoy.

-Granger, ¿Es que acaso en las casa muggles no enseñan modales? ¿No vas a agradecer a Dobby semejante favor?-dijo arrastrando las palabras como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Hermione, al escuchar sus palabras, quiso mandarlo al mismísimo infierno incluso abrió la boca pero ni siquiera un pequeño sonido acertó a salir por ella.

-Hermione Granger no debe agradecer nada a Dobby. Dobby sólo hacia su trabajo, amo Draco. El director le dijo a Dobby que el amo Draco y Hermione Granger habían estado en la biblioteca y que habían olvidado algo y le pidió a Dobby que se los llevara, que no los buscara en sus salas comunes, que Dobby sabía a dónde debía ir.- la cara de Hermione palidecía con cada palabra que pronunciaba el elfo doméstico y la sonrisa del Draco se iba ensanchando al mismo ritmo, de verdad que estaba disfrutando aquello. Miró a Hermione burlón y la cara de la Gryffindor comenzó a tomar todas y cada una de las tonalidades del arco iris, mientras el elfo, que al parecer no se daba cuenta de nada, siguió a la vez que sus ojos como pelotas de tenis brillaban de orgullo-¡Y Dobby supo a dónde ir! ¡A la Sala que Viene y Va! Y ya Dobby fue un buen elfo e hizo lo que le mandó el director y ahora Dobby se va para que descansen y…

-Dobby ¿Podrías traerme algo de comer?-la fría voz de Draco sonó más como una orden que como un pedido amable pero aun así el elfo asintió emocionado al escuchar el trato del chico hacia él.

-¿Y la señorita Hermione Granger no quiere comer también?-ella asintió casi imperceptiblemente mientras sus rizos castaños seguían cubriendo parte de su rostro mientras miraba de lo más de interesada sus zapatos. Siendo eso suficiente respuesta para el elfo, tras un sonoro crack desapareció.

Draco dobló con cuidado la esquina superior de la hoja que había estado leyendo hasta ese momento, estaban solos otra vez y había llegado el momento perfecto para su revancha. Dejó el libro sobre el sillón y, esbozando una sonrisa malvada, dio dos pasos largos para acercarse a Hermione.

-Debiste haberme dicho que estuviste todo este tiempo sin ropa interior…-dijo susurrando burlón al oído de una paralizada Hermione-Así tal vez hubiese decidido no privarte de mí…bueno, de mis favores tanto tiempo. Aunque, la verdad, ya tuve suficiente de ti para el resto de mi vida, sangresucia asquerosa…

Esperaba un poco de llanto tal vez, un par de sollozos desesperados por lo que le decía, pero un tacto repentino en esa parte delicada de su cuerpo sintió que le dejó petrificado y le borró la sonrisa de la boca en sólo un segundo.

A pesar de la gran cantidad de juicios equivocados que había hecho la gente hasta un par de años atrás (incluyendo a Ron Weasley), Hermione Granger era una chica, una chica normal pero además mucho más inteligente que cualquier otra, tenía más méritos que cualquier otra e incluso se podía decir que era tan bonita como cualquier otra, y de ninguna manera le había gustado escuchar lo que acaba de decir ese hurón desteñido. Alzó su vista lentamente y se encontró con un pequeño dejo de preocupación en la cara del Slytherin, sonrió ante esto y bajó sus ojos cafés hasta la entrepierna de Malfoy, el lugar donde ahora ella estaba apuntando con su varita.

-Hablando de cosas importantes como estábamos…-dijo ella poniéndose de pie sin retirar su posición de ataque y sin saber que a Draco lo atravesaba un escalofrío de pies a cabeza-Me gustaría saber qué tan importante es para ti eso de tener descendencia, porque en este momento no me faltan ni conocimientos ni ganas para extinguir a la familia Malfoy de la faz del planeta.

Draco se sintió vulnerable en ese momento, y esa era una de las sensaciones que menos le gustaba, los ojos de Granger brillaban con malicia y supo que estaba en problemas, supo que debía pensar con cuidado su próxima movida y supo que esa rabia que comenzaba a crecer en él no era para nada normal…

-¡Es tu maldito problema si me castras en este momento!-dijo secamente-Y podrías matarme también, para ser francos, me harías un favor a mí y al resto del mundo si la familia Malfoy desaparece de la Tierra.-entonces, como cuando un globo se desinfla, sintió como la furia se fue…pero pasó, sólo porque quien compartía aquella magia con él comenzaba a explotar, por lo cual no tuvo tiempo de arrepentirse de lo dicho.

Así no era exactamente como ella se imaginaba las cosas, mínimo tenía que haberse arrodillado a pedirle perdón…pero eso era mucho pedir ¡Por Merlín! ¡Estaba hablando de Malfoy! Lo miró con todo el odio que sus ojos le permitieron y escupió con una creciente rabia inusitada:

-¡Estoy pensando seriamente en hacerlo! ¡Eres una maldita plaga!-subió la varita hasta su pecho y siguió-¡¿Crees que soy como esas tontas con las que sueles acostarte?! ¡Lamento bajarte de tu nube, Malfoy, pero a mí debes respetarme!-Contra todo pronóstico, Draco sólo se alzó de hombros y se dio la vuelta caminando hasta el sillón y Hermione gritó llena de impotencia-¡¿Cómo es que me dejas hablando sola?! ¡Malfoy! ¡Te estoy hablando!

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga?-dijo sin mirarla y aun dándole la espalda-¿Que te amo y que me muero por ti…? Lo siento, pero eso no va a suceder aunque me lances todos los _Cruciatus_ que quieras.

-¡¿Quién te dijo a ti que quiero que me ames, Malfoy?!-gritó ella descontrolada-¡No seas tan engreído! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Yo no debo estar aquí! ¡Nada de lo que ha pasado debió pasar! ¡Ahora todo el castillo lo sabe! ¡Ahora el director lo sabe! ¡Ahora Harry lo sabe! ¡Hasta los elfos en la cocinas lo saben! ¡Esto nunca debió ser así! ¡Se supone que nadie debía enterarse…! ¡Maldita sea, Malfoy! ¡Mírame cuando te estoy hablando!

-Escúchame bien, Granger.-dijo impregnándole el más profundo desprecio a cada palabra-No tengo porque aguantar tus pataletas. No sé si estás enterada, porque ser el cerebrito del colegio siempre te mantiene ocupada, pero esta situación ha sido bastante fastidiosa para mí también.-se giró y la miró con sus ojos grises destilando hielo-¡De todas las sangresucias del colegio justo tuve que enredarme contigo! ¡Contigo que eres la que más perfecta se cree! ¡Permíteme decirte que no eres digna ni siquiera de limpiar con tu lengua mis zapatos! ¡Así que Granger: Déjame en paz!

Suficiente.

Había sido suficiente. Un hechizo salió de la punta de la varita de Hermione sin dar tiempo siquiera a Draco para buscar cómo defenderse, pero sin preverlo el haz de luz se desvió por sí solo dejando perplejo a ambos estudiantes. Fue en ese momento que una voz les llamó la atención:

-No está bien que peleen. Los duelos están prohibidos en la escuela y Dobby no quiere lastimar a Hermione Granger…-el elfo estaba entre los dos y había levantado una barrera mágica entre ellos. Ella bajó la varita y trató de calmarse, Draco se dejó caer en un sillón y la pequeña criatura se apresuró a chasquear los dedos de su mano y aparecieron frente a cada uno de ellos sendos platos de comida.

Por instantes el pastel de carne y riñones, el puré de papas y los muslos de pollo frito les ayudaron a olvidar parcialmente que hacía unos momentos atrás habían estado discutiendo y gritándose el uno a la otra. Dobby asintió feliz en silencio al verlos dándose la espalda mientras comían, era tal cual el profesor Dumbledore le había dicho que sucedería. Ya Dobby sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, el pequeño elfo desapareció y los dejó nuevamente en la sala, por completo solos. Hermione tardó un tiempo en asimilar que se había quedado sola otra vez con el hurón botador de Malfoy, el humeante puré de papas se lo había impedido, pero ahora que veía su plato vacío y comenzaba a tomar un poco del jugo de calabaza recordó por donde estaban antes de que apareciera Dobby.

Recordó que lo atacó sin importarle el castigo que le impondrían, quería verlo en el piso suplicándole perdón, rogando por su bienestar físico. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su boca al imaginar aquel cuadro. Draco le quedó viendo intrigado, ahora ella estaba riendo como tonta hacia la nada, quiso contenerse, pero atormentarle la vida a Granger era una parte intrínseca de su ser, por eso dejó su plato ya sin comida a un lado del sillón, tomó el libro que había estado leyendo entre sus manos y le dijo en voz baja:

-¿Recuerdos placenteros? -Hermione le miró fulminante y él le sonrió irónico por respuesta-¿O fantasías atrevidas? -ella bufó y trató de ignorarlo, la verdad no quería perder los estribos como hacía un rato, pero cada vez que Malfoy abría la boca aquello se convertía en una misión imposible-¿O, tal vez, puede que quieras saber cómo continua la historia de Danny y Catalina?

Logró capturar toda la atención de la Gryffindor con aquella frase, ella le miró con los ojos abiertos cómo platos y con la boca ligeramente abierta. Ese desgraciado de Malfoy siempre lograba dar en el clavo y aquella no era la excepción: estaba viendo, sujeto en una de sus manos, una novela muggle que estaba entre sus cosas.

-¡¿Qué haces con eso Malfoy?!-exigió ella de pie y acercándose a paso raudo hacia él-¡Devuélvemela en este instante!

-Los modales, Granger, los modales…-dijo él moviendo negativamente la cabeza y poniéndose de pie, a la vez que subía su brazo derecho para dejar el libro fuera del alcance de la chica-Vamos, sé que puedes hacerlo…

-Malfoy, por favor devuélveme el libro…-masculló ella entre dientes y mirándolo con odio.

-Así está mejor.-dijo él ahogando una suave risa-Pero la verdad es que lo estoy leyendo y no te lo voy a devolver. Me ha parecido bastante interesante…

-¡Deja de burlarte de mí!-gritó ella apretando sus puños, entonces respiró profundo y soltó su contraataque-No sabía que te gustaba leer libros muggles.

-No, basura muggle, querrás decir…-dijo después de chasquear la lengua. Hermione comenzó a dar pequeños brincos para alcanzar el libro pero era inútil, Draco era mucho más alto que ella y lo alzó sobre su cabeza. Sólo para divertirse aun más, lo abrió e hizo como que leía-Esta chica, Catalina, se parece a ti…pero es como quinientas veces más sexy. Y Danny, se parece en el físico a Longbottom.-No pudo contener una pequeña carcajada-Pero en su forma de ser se parece bastante a Potter ¿Sabes? Cuando me aburra de ti, te autorizo de ir con el cara-rajada, harían una muy linda pareja…-No lo soportó más y se soltó a reír mientras la rabia crecía inusitadamente en Hermione. Bajó sus brazos y en un descuido ella tomó el libro y se alejó hacia el escritorio en frente en cual se sentó furiosa.

-¡No soy de tu propiedad, Malfoy, y no necesito tu permiso para hacer nada! ¡Deja de meterte en mi vida! ¡Y deja de insultar a mis amigos!

Draco se sostenía con ambas manos el abdomen que ya le dolía de tanto reír, cuando pudo calmarse se secó con elegancia el par de lágrimas que se la habían escapado y caminó hacia Granger otra vez: ahora venía el ataque directo y frontal.

-No sabía que te gustaba esa clase de literatura…-dijo inclinándose y susurrando al oído de la chica que se volteó hecha una furia haciendo que sus narices se rozaran, pero ninguno de los dos rompió el leve contacto físico ni el fuerte contacto visual-Creí que preferías cosas más académicas…menos eróticas…

-Eso, Malfoy, es una novela romántica…-dijo ella pronunciando cada palabra con gran lentitud-Sé que es difícil para tu cerebro de maní asimilarlo pero hay una diferencia entre el amor y el sexo, el romance y el erotismo…

-¿Eso crees?-dijo él alzando una ceja y verificando cada vez más el cinismo de la Gryffindor. Puede que no supiera nada de literatura muggle, pero sabía diferenciar perfectamente un género de otro y ese libro estaba algo pasado como para ser calificado como de romántico-Yo pienso que lo lees todas las noches cuando te aburres de repetir _"Hogwarts: A History"_, pienso que lo usas para llenar tus noches, que eran vacías hasta que yo llegué a ellas…

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior hasta casi hacerlo sangrar. Odiaba a Draco Malfoy. Nadie tenía porque enterarse de la existencia de esa (y otras) novelas que leía como si la vida se le fuera en eso. Le encantaban esas historias de amor en las que él luchaba contra viento y marea por su amor, eran su debilidad, y no eran tan subidas de tono como Malfoy decía.

-¿Avanzaste mucho leyéndolo?-dijo irónica-Creo que escasamente leíste las dos primeras páginas y ya te crees un experto…

Se detuvo de repente porque su cerebro dejó de funcionar: Draco acababa de rozar con su lengua sus labios, su cuerpo tembló de abajo a arriba con el contacto y agradeció a Merlín el estar sentada. Cuando creyó estar recuperando la cordura, él la besó en el cuello antes de que siquiera tratara de apartarlo, recorrió su clavícula con la lengua dejando un rastro húmedo y cálido que le hizo perder por completo la razón a Hermione.

-"_Porque antes de que ella siquiera lo esperara, rozó con su lengua sus labios y Catalina se calló inmediatamente, la acercó a sí y la envolvió entre sus brazos mientras besaba cada pedazo de piel de su cuello."_-Draco pronunció cada palabra cerca del oído de Hermione cuyo corazón comenzaba a latir desbocado. Reconoció cada sílaba, cada letra: hacían parte del libro. Suspiró al sentir que las manos de Draco le quitaban la túnica y el suéter, y que ella no hacía nada por evitarlo. Reconocía el recorrido de sus caricias, porque ya lo había leído y eso era justo lo que él estaba haciendo-_"Sabían que no debían, sabían que estaba mal, pero no podía evitar que sus manos subieran por sus piernas y comenzara a separarlas con cuidado, trazando figuras con sus dedos bajo su falda, teniendo cuidado de arrancarle todos los gemidos de placer posibles."_-Hermione casi no podía respirar, cada vez se le hacía más difícil, sus caricias la estaban volviendo loca; y es que Draco Malfoy tenía la asombrosa habilidad de doblegar su carácter y su decisión sólo con tocarla-"_Ella era suya, de nadie más, y debía tenerlo siempre presente."_

¿Suya?

La conciencia se le dividió en dos: a la primera Hermione no le molestaba para nada ser de su propiedad, eso era algo que no se discutía y sólo se disfrutaba. En cuanto a la segunda Hermione, aunque estaba renuente a dejar de sentir tanto placer se recordó sus palabras… ¿Cómo era que había dicho? Ah, sí: _"Ya tuve suficiente de ti para el resto de mi vida, sangresucia asquerosa…"_

Un gemido que no pudo ahogar calló las voces de sus conciencias por instantes.

¿Por dónde iba? Por supuesto, por lo de _sangresucia asquerosa_… ¿Era posible que él, una estampa de dios humanizado que movía hábilmente sus dedos de esa forma bajo su uniforme, hubiese dicho esas palabras? Sí, lo era. Pero podía perdonarlo si seguía haciendo lo que estaba haciendo… ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahora? Claro, había bajado su cabeza hasta sus piernas y…

Otro suspiro inaguantable que interrumpía sus profundas cavilaciones.

Ya lo había hecho una vez, lo recordaba. Pero esa vez lo había detenido, imposible de hacer esta vez; perdió sus manos en su cabellera rubia mientras para más comodidad abría un poco más sus piernas y de puro placer arqueaba su espalda. Tenía que volver a lo importante, debía recordar que la trataba como un objeto y la buscaba por el más básico instinto y deseo carnal, bueno, eso era éticamente correcto si ella también recibía placer por eso y…mientras se le escapaba otro suspiro, supo que estaba en lo cierto.

Era difícil de soportar, era difícil mantener ese debate en su cabeza y al mismo tiempo no derretirse por las caricias de esa lengua traviesa en sus piernas y en otros lugares de ella que, sólo existían para Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy.

Esa fue la clave.

Draco Malfoy, era él. El mismo que les hizo la vida imposible desde que llegaron al colegio, quien la llamaba impura en cada corredor, el que le había puesto el mote de comelibros sabelotodo, el que hacía que las clases de pociones y ahora las de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras fuesen aun más insufribles, el favorito de Snape y, el mismo que había hecho y seguiría haciendo tantas cosas estuviesen a su alcance para volver su vida y la de sus amigos tan miserable como pudiera. Ese era él. Y era el mismo que en ese momento jugueteaba entre sus piernas atrevidamente…

¡Un momento! ¡¿Era él?! Sí, lo era. Por eso de un empujón lo alejó de ella haciendo que él cayera sentado al suelo mientras ella se ponía de pie de un brinco y halaba su falda hacia abajo, completamente sonrojada por lo que acababa de suceder ¡Por Merlín! ¡Logró alejarse de él! ¡Le costó bastante! ¡Pero lo logró!

-¡¡MALFOY!!-chilló ella aun agitada-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

-¿Segura?-dijo él burlón mirándola con sus ojos grises brillando de forma inusual.-Ese Danny sí que tiene buenas ideas…-Ella notó que la vista del chico no se despegaba de su cuerpo y al bajar a su pecho vio que era porque, sin ella saber cuándo, él había abierto todos los botones de su camisa. Se cubrió soltando un gritillo y le dio la espalda al chico que sonreía abiertamente: ahora estaba seguro del poder que ejercía sobre ella-¿Puedes moverte hacia acá?

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó ella sorprendida. Él sonrió ante eso, se alzó de hombros y añadió irónico-Necesito ir al baño a lavarme a menos que quieras que las huella de nuestro crimen quede latente…

-¡No hay nosotros, Malfoy!-dijo ella moviéndose ágilmente hacia la puertecilla alejada siguiendo al Slytherin-¡No somos un _nosotros _ni tenemos nada _nuestro_!

-Como digas.-contestó él adentrándose en el baño mientras ella apoyada contra el muro se recriminaba su debilidad, había sido una tonta, logró detenerlo pero había sido muy tarde, demasiado tarde…porque nada deseaba más en ese momento (Pero jamás, y óigase bien jamás, lo reconocería) que tener encima a Draco en esa cama. Meneó su cabeza con violencia, sólo eran efectos colaterales de lo recientemente sucedido. La puerta se abrió y caminaron el corto trayecto, juntos y en silencio, ella se sentó en el escritorio y él se acostó en la cama. No debería haber pasado más nada, Hermione debió haber terminado de estudiar Defensa Contra la Artes Oscuras y Draco debió haber caído dormido, pero esa no sería una noche normal, eso ya lo sabían.

Un crack retumbó en la silenciosa habitación, Dobby acababa de aparecer llevando una bandeja con dos tazas de chocolate humeante que olían delicioso. Hermione retiró su vista de los pergaminos y Draco se sentó en la cama como si un resorte le hubiese impulsado.

-¿Chocolate caliente?-dijo él mientras sus fríos ojos tomaban un brillo infantil, que se acentuó más al ver que el elfo asentía con entusiasmo. Tomó una taza de la bandeja y sonrió como un niño al tenerla en sus manos-¡Muchas gracias, Dobby!

Los ojos del elfo se llenaron de lágrimas y los de Hermione se abrieron espantados: ¿Acababa Malfoy de agradecer algo a alguien? ¿Y ese alguien era un elfo doméstico, un "_ser inferior"_? El mundo se estaba volviendo loco y ella era testigo de eso. Aun bastante impresionada tomó su taza de chocolate y masculló un gracias al elfo, mientras observaba como el prepotente Slytherin tomaba un sorbo del suyo y sonreía mientras pasaba su lengua por el bigote que le había quedado sobre su labio superior.

-Dobby se retira, señor y señorita…-dijo secándose las lágrimas mientras Hermione probaba su chocolate-Dobby debe ir a descansar y Dobby está muy feliz de que el amo…el amo Draco…-el elfo rompió a llorar de la emoción otra vez, mientras que Draco, quien parecía estar de muy buen humor le decía:

-No llores, de verdad muchas gracias.-dijo sin perder ese risueño brillo en los ojos y mientras Hermione quedaba petrificada con la taza en el aire y la boca abierta-No probaba un chocolate tan delicioso desde que…bueno, desde que te fuiste de casa hace tres años. El elfo asintió, y mientras agradecía a Draco y abrazaba la bandeja con fuerza, desapareció con un crack dejándolos solos otra vez. Hermione aun no creía lo que sus ojos le habían mostrado contemplaba atónita al chico sobre la cama y ni siquiera podía cerrar la boca. Ni siquiera supo cuánto tiempo pasó-¿Te vas a tomar eso?

La voz suave de Draco la despertó de repente de sus ensoñaciones.

-¿Cómo dijiste?-preguntó confusa aun.

-Pregunté que si te vas a tomar eso.-repitió impaciente señalando la taza, logrando que los ojos de Hermione se abrieran aun más si aquello era posible.

-¿Esto? ¿No te importa que yo lo haya probado?

-Es chocolate caliente.

-¿Y qué hay de eso que ni muerto tocarías algo mío?

-Es chocolate caliente.

-¿No te da asco ni nada por el estilo?

-Es chocolate caliente.

-¿Seguro que no vomitas por tomar algo que ya antes ha probado una sangresucia como yo?

-¡Es chocolate caliente, Granger! ¡Y no lo será más si sigues hablando y se enfría!

La chica aun más impresionada se dejó quitar de las manos la taza humeante y absolutamente perpleja vio a un Draco de dieciséis años que parecía de cinco tomando de ella. Definitivamente el mundo se había vuelto loco y ella había sido testigo.

-Te gusta mucho por lo que puedo ver…-dijo al rato mientras terminaba de organizar sus deberes y acomodaba todos sus libros y su mochila para el día siguiente. Con un gesto de la cabeza le indicó a Draco que la siguiera para poder llegar hasta el biombo y así cambiarse y ponerse su pijama. Él la siguió obediente y sin replicar nada mientras sostenía aun su taza con el poco chocolate que le quedaba, se planteó seriamente la posibilidad de cargar una taza de chocolate de emergencia en el bolsillo: había encontrado un punto débil del Slytherin.

-No hay otra cosa que sea amarga y dulce a la vez…-dijo él mientras ella se cambiaba tras el biombo. Hermione salió lista para dormir y lo siguió hasta la cama-¡No hay nada tan delicioso como el chocolate!-él se acostó después de dejar el recipiente vacío sobre el escritorio, miró a Hermione inquisidor y le preguntó-¿Y tú ya decidiste dónde vas a dormir?

Hermione asintió lentamente, sabiendo perfectamente que quien miraba detenidamente el pecho descubierto de Malfoy no era otra sino ella, que quien no pudo dejar de pensar en cosas lujuriosas que escandalizarían la mente de cualquier madre no era otra sino ella, que quien deseaba con todo su corazón compartir esa cama con él no era otra sino ella; no era la Hermione desinhibida de los efectos secundarios, ni ninguna de sus dos conciencias locas, era ella. Hermione Granger quería pasar esa noche con Draco Malfoy y le dolía admitirlo. Se sonrojó mientras se acercó a la cama y le respondió con voz firme:

-Yo conozco algo que también es amargo y dulce a la vez, y que es tan delicioso como el chocolate…

-¿De qué estás hablando…?-dijo él incorporándose un poco y sorprendiéndose al ver que ella subía en la cama y le empujaba mientras lo hacía caer acostado otra vez. Mientras veía fijamente ese par de ojos cafés, cuya dueña estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él, supo que el mundo se había vuelto loco y que él era testigo de eso.

-Tú…

-¿Yo…?

-Tú eres amargo y dulce a la vez, como el chocolate…-murmuró ella hipnotizada por sus ojos grises como el cielo tormentoso. Él sonrió levemente ante eso y ella se sonrojó, pudo deducir que era ella, simplemente ella y no la loca seductora y producto secundario de aquel accidente, que puso sus manos sobre su pecho y que sintió cálidas y pequeñas. Quería saber que venía, quería que su corazón siguiera latiendo así de rápido, quería descubrir todo el misterio que para él era Hermione Granger.

-Se te olvidó decir que también soy delicioso…-dijo con arrogancia mientras daba un giro brusco y quedaba sobre ella, que nerviosa, se mordió un labio y apartó la mirada. Él tomó su mentón entre sus dedos e hizo que le mirara otra vez-Es…como si fueras virgen otra vez. Eres tan…tan…tan Granger.

Se besaron lento y pausado, no tenían prisa en lo absoluto. Descubrió lo sensible que ella era a cualquier caricia suya, descubrió que sus pechos eran suaves y que lograba hacerla gemir con solo rozarlos con sus labios, descubrió que tenía bien puesto su título de estudiante brillante porque la verdad aprendía rápido y sus caricias eran muchísimo más certeras, descubrió la desnudez total de su cuerpo bajo él y como el roce de sus cuerpo al respirar era lo único que quería sentir el resto de su vida.

Sabía que sus gemidos ahogados resonaban en el lugar, sabía que quien la había desnudado no era otro que Malfoy y sabía que por alguna extraña razón aquello empezaba a gustarle más de lo normal. Sintió su boca recorriendo lugares insospechados, sintió que iba a morir cuando se alejó un poco de ella, sintió el latir de su corazón desbocado cuando puso las manos sobre su pecho. No podía soportarlo más y él lo sabía.

Hermione le rogó con la mirada, pero por nada del mundo cambiaría su pasatiempo favorito (fastidiarla), la haría esperar un poco más…sólo un poco más. Dibujó una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro y se quitó el molesto pantalón de su pijama ¡Vaya que le gustaba ver esa ansiedad en su rostro! Se acomodó sobre ella y cuando sus pieles rozaban se detuvo nuevamente. Autocontrol, eso era lo que a él le sobraba. Un fuerte gemido de ella le indicó que estaba logrando su cometido de volverla loca de placer, pero fue cuando le haló por el cuello y lo besó cuando supo que él tampoco lo soportaría más tiempo y se adentró en ella despertando cuanta sensación inimaginable puede existir.

Hermione por más que se esforzó no pudo seguir con ese beso, tuvo que detenerse y soltar el suspiro hondo y largo que le había producido su presencia mientras él sólo sonreía.

-Eres…un maldito.-dijo ella antes de gemir ahogadamente mientras apretaba entre sus puños las sábanas de la cama y comenzaba a recibir cada vez más rápidas acometidas del rubio arrogante que se encontraba sobre ella.

-Lo sé…-fue toda su respuesta opacada en gran parte por los gemidos de ambos que empezaron a resonar en el silencioso lugar. Ninguno de los dos sería capaz alguna vez de reconocer cuanto deseaban lo que sucedía, cuanto les gustaba tener sus cuerpos juntos de ese modo y cuanto deseaban repetirlo…por eso disfrutaban cada minuto, cada segundo, cada instante, cada roce de sus pieles y cada caricia recibida. Esa era una noche que ninguno de los dos podía olvidar nunca.

Un profundo y sordo gemido de ambos fue lo último que se escuchó en la Sala de Menesteres esa noche, porque al terminar ella se acomodó en su pecho mientras él tomaba una sábana y cubría sus cuerpos desnudos, sudorosos, cansados y extasiados de tanto placer. Sólo hubo silencio mientras sus respiraciones agitadas volvían a la normalidad, mientras ella se acurrucaba en sus brazos, mientras él cerraba los ojos pensando…Porque ambos estaban pensando.

Ella pensaba en la tamaña locura que había cometido y que las cosas habían dejado de ser un jueguito de seducción, eran muchas cosas las que habían pasado, de las que por supuesto no se arrepentía y que estaba dispuesta a repetir cuantas veces pudiera. Pensaba en su cantidad de sangre no mágica, en su casa Gryffindor, en su reputación, en sus amigos y en su traición, se entristeció al saber que ahora le importaba poco. Le gustaba Malfoy, eso tenía que admitirlo.

Él pensaba en que si la primera vez podía culpar a las hormonas y lo excitante del momento ahora no podía hacerlo, sabía que muchas cosas habían pasado esa noche y ahora el único culpable de todo era él, y por supuesto no se arrepentía y estaba dispuesto a repetirlo cuantas veces pudiera. Pensaba en su casa Slytherin, en su apellido, en su padre, en su familia y en su traición, y no pudo menos que alegrarle que todo le importara un bledo. Le gustaba Granger, eso tenía que admitirlo.

Casi imperceptiblemente soltaron un suave suspiro y se quedaron dormidos al rato, mientras la chimenea de la Sala de Menesteres se apagaba lentamente. Comenzaron a soñar, a vivir fantasías dulces donde no debían preocuparse, a viajar a lugares lejanos donde se imaginaban con quien dormía a su lado (aunque nunca lo reconocieran).

Estaban cansados y debían dormir, porque aunque no lo supieran muchas otras cosas había pasado esa noche en el castillo y el día siguiente sería muy, muy largo para todos.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Y qué tal les pareció? Independientemente de todo, este ha sido de mis capítulos favoritos n.n**_

_**Unas cuantas aclaraciones: las que esperaban una declaración de amor, me parece demasiado OoC, no sé, me parece que reconocer que se gustan el uno a la otra es un avance muy grande. La obsesión de Malfoy por el chocolate ya la explicaré más adelante y dará muchas situaciones graciosas como resultado (XD) y por último la historia de Danny y Catalina es mi novela original en w w w . londony . wordpress . com (sin espacios) que hasta hora voy comenzando y cuyos fragmentos que aparecen en este capítulo no están aun ahí (voy algo atrasadita también).**_

_**Ahora las malas noticias: No creo que pueda actualizar hasta despues de Navidad, estoy participando en un reto del foro Weird Sisters y ocupará mi tiempo hasta ese día. Lo siento de verdad, pero saben que siempre doy sorpresas y quizás logre terminar el próximo capítulo antes de terminar el fic de reto.  
**_

_**No siendo más, espero que les haya gustado :) y que me dejen sus reviews que responderé por PM como es usual en mí; a las que no dejan reviews, igual gracias por leer y anímense!**_

_**Un beso gigante a todas**_

_**Londony**_

**_No se pierdan, esta es la ruta para dejar su Review XD_**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	17. La Ronda Nocturna

_**Bueno, y aqui llego yo como sorpresa navideña. Sé que les dije que no lograría actualizar antes de navidad, pero lo logré...**_

_**Espero de todo corazón que les guste este capítulo pues es un poco diferente a todos los demás, digamos que es como una serie de viñetas de lo que sucedió en el castillo y pues no le digo más poque se los arruino. Como podrán notar es demasiado largo para lo que acostumbro, son más de 30 paginas en Word, pero fue necesario.  
**_

_**Es mi regalo de navidad a todas (os) y pues sólo me falta decirles que nos leeremos el otro año pues está es mi última actualizacion del 2008, al menos de este fic.**_

_**Ya para terminar pues les digo que estoy demasiado contenta pues estamos llegando a los 200 reviews y pues, no sé si lo saben, cuando llegamos a los 100 puse el primer capitulo del Dramione-RoseScorpius "Vacaciones en la Riviera" y pues si pasamos los 200 prometo terminar y poner el segundo capítulo (Que egoista de mi parte, no?)**_

_**Sin nada más que desearles una feliz navidad y un feliz año nuevo, me despido. Muchos besos. Londony.  
**_

_**Ah! Se me olvidaba Harry Potter, Todos sus Personajes, Lugares y todo lo demás son una marca registrada de nuestra querida J.K Rowling y... de Warner Bros, para la gran desgracia de nosotros los fans.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**17**

**LA RONDA NOCTURNA**

Miró a su alrededor desconcertada, tenía que ser una broma.

Su estómago crujía de hambre, sus manos estrujaban su túnica y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas; ¡Por Merlín! ¡Tenía que ser una broma!

No, no era una broma.

Es que no encontraba otra explicación: ¿Cómo era posible que se encontrara en el despacho de Dumbledore con otros nueve estudiantes? ¿Cómo se había visto envuelta en semejante embrollo? ¿Cómo es que todo el colegio había sido testigo?

-Mis queridos alumnos…-el director del colegio hizo su entrada tras abrirse la puerta y todos los alumnos presentes, sentados en un largo banco frente al escritorio del director alzaron la vista del suelo y lo miraron -¡Oh, profesora McGonagall! No me había dicho que eran diez estudiantes, y que cinco eran prefectos…

-Eh...profesor…-musitó la aludida tosiendo levemente-A lo importante por favor.

-Claro, claro, Minerva…-dijo él sentándose en su silla de frente a los alumnos, les miró a todos por encima de sus gafas de montura de media luna y, apoyando las codos sobre la mesa, juntó las yemas de sus dedos frente a sus largas barbas plateadas y continuó-Me agradaría saber que fue lo que sucedió anoche que logró desencadenar esa batalla campal en medio del Gran Salón hace unos minutos…-Al ver que ninguno de sus estudiantes tomó la iniciativa, Dumbledore miró profundamente a uno de los jóvenes que se encontraban sentados frente a él: un chico pelinegro, de brillantes ojos verdes y con una peculiar cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente. Este le devolvió la mirada un poco avergonzado y trató de no pensar en lo que seguiría-Harry, ¿Podrías por favor contarme que sucedió anoche?

¿Anoche? Por supuesto que podía, pero no lo haría. Todo había sido demasiado extraño y por eso cambiaría las cosas ligeramente, porque una pequeña modificación de la verdad no es una mentira ¿Cierto?

-Sí, señor.-dijo acomodándose en su asiento, quitando un mechón de su rebelde cabello de la frente para ver mejor y subiendo un poco más las gafas sobre su nariz-Pues, verá…

(…)

Él era Harry Potter, el Niño-Que-Vivió, el Elegido, la némesis del Señor Tenebroso; a sus cortos dieciséis años podía decir que había salvado el mundo mágico más veces que nadie, que se enfrentó a un basilisco y salió victorioso, que logró espantar él sólo a un centenar de dementores, que burló a un Cola-Cuerno Húngaro logrando robarle un huevo e incluso que había armado un ejército clandestino de aprendices de mago bajo las narices de Umbrigde, la bruja cara de sapo infiltrada del Ministerio en Hogwarts que intentaba embrutecerlos hasta la locura…

Pero ese día no era más Harry Potter ni el salvador del mundo mágico, esa tarde que salió abatido de la sala común de Gryffindor no era más que un adolescente enojado que acaba de pelear con su mejor amiga y que se sentía terriblemente traicionado y desconsolado; y que para colmo de males debía comenzar a estudiar Transformaciones con un compañero Ravenclaw cuando lo único que en realidad quería era encerrarse en algún lugar solitario para pensar en qué iba a hacer después, porque si algo tenía claro era que no podía pelear con Hermione para siempre ¿O sí?

Pateó una armadura con impotencia mientras tomaba la ruta más larga hasta el Vestíbulo, suspiró desganado y trató de consolarse pensando que tal vez el estudio le ayudara a relajarse un poco. Sí, claro. ¿A quién quería engañar? Cuando estuvo frente a las enormes puertas logró ver a Corner hablando con otra chica de Ravenclaw.

-Hola Harry.-dijo él al verlo de cerca.

-Hola Michael.-musitó él tratando de que no se le notara que después de lo que le había sucedido preferiría de mil amores estar batiéndose en un duelo con Voldemort que estudiando Transformaciones.

-Hola Harry…-una voz familiar le saludó y giró sus ojos hacia su dueña.

-Cho…eh, hola…-genial, lo había logrado otra vez. Otro momento incómodo y vergonzoso patrocinado por Harry Potter. Ni siquiera notó que la chica estaba ahí, simplemente la ignoró, y resultó siendo que Cho Chang hablaba con Michael Corner y él hizo como si fuera invisible, lo odiaría toda la vida. ¡Gracias a Merlín que la chica ya no le gustaba! Porque si ese hubiese sido el caso, hubiera ido corriendo a tirarse de la Torre de Astronomía.

-¿Te parece si vamos a la biblioteca?-dijo Michael mirando alternativamente a Harry y a Cho que veían cada uno a lados diferentes, al parecer bastante avergonzados.

-Eh…sí, me parece bien.-dijo Harry después de aclararse un poco la garganta. Jamás podría estar cerca de esa pelinegra y actuar normalmente, era demasiado extraño estar junto de una ex novia (o sea lo que fuese Cho de él), y muchísimo más si estaban con el que al parecer era su nuevo novio. Él nunca había sido bueno para esa clase de cosas y estaba seguro de que nunca lo sería.

-Nos vemos, Michael.-dijo ella alzándose en puntillas y dándole un beso en la mejilla, mientras que Harry al parecer se había entretenido bastante en sus zapatos-Eh…adiós, Harry.

Los dos chicos comenzaron a avanzar en silencio hacia la biblioteca, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, pero cuando se encontraron frente a la puerta de la misma, Harry se detuvo de repente como si hubiese chocado con una pared. ¿Cómo es que había aceptado ir a la biblioteca? ¡Es que ahora además se había vuelto estúpido! ¡¿A qué otro lugar iría Hermione sino a la biblioteca?! No quería encontrarse con ella, no aun. No cuando acababan de discutir de esa manera tan sólo quince minutos atrás.

-¿Pasa algo?-Michael volteó a verle, él movió negativamente la cabeza por respuesta y, rogando a Merlín porque ella (ni su molesto acompañante) estuviese por ahí, entró tras su compañero de proyecto de Transformaciones.

Harry Potter no era consciente de la regla que dice que cuando las cosas están mal, siempre pueden ponerse peor; pero esa tarde de estudio intenso con Michael Corner bastó para que le quedara suficientemente clara. Hasta ese momento el Ravenclaw siempre le había parecido buena persona y, hasta cierto punto, simpático; pero no recordaba un pequeño detalle. Sí, ese _pequeño_ detalle que él se encargó de recordarle tras casi tres horas de estudio.

-¿No te molesta para nada que yo esté saliendo con Cho?-la pregunta salió de repente, cuando ambos en silencio adelantaban un resumen que era importante parte del trabajo y que debían presentar en borrador la semana siguiente. Harry se enrojeció un poco al ser tomado por sorpresa, se acomodó un poco las gafas sobre la nariz y le respondió tratando de seguir en lo suyo:

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué debería molestarme?-Michael alzó las cejas un poco incrédulo y se le quedó mirando aun mas fijamente.

-Bueno, porque ustedes salieron el curso pasado…pero no digo que deba molestarte, sólo que como ustedes dos…-Harry se alzó de hombros y movió negativamente la cabeza.

-Sí, pero eso ya pasó…-musitó tratando de sonreír sinceramente, porque la verdad esa tarde no tenía ganas de sonreír. El Ravenclaw suspiró levemente aliviado, al parecer no le agradaba la idea de tener al Elegido celándolo por andar con su ex, sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a escribir otra vez.

-Bien, es bueno oír eso. ¿Sabes, Harry? No me gusta andar molesto con nadie, prefiero estar tranquilo y sin problemas. Fue por eso que también hablé con Ginny…

Ginny.

Al parecer Michael seguía hablando, pero el cerebro de Harry había dejado de procesar las ideas cuando escuchó el nombre de cierta pelirroja. ¿Qué tenía que ver Corner con Ginny? ¿Por qué le había hablado de su relación con Cho? ¿Por qué a ella debía interesarle? Un balde de agua fría le cayó encima cuando recordó las reuniones del ED, a Michael, a Ginny…

Ginny y Michael habían sido novios el curso pasado.

Estrujó su pluma con una fuerza descomunal partiéndola por la mitad mientras veía con, los ojos verdes llenos de furia, al chico que seguía hablando como si nada junto a él.

-Pues también sentí gran alivio cuando ella me dijo que no había problema…-Hermione tenía razón cuando le decía que debía prestarle mayor atención a las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor-Y pues como ahora somos buenos amigos…-aunque no lo supiera, Michael estaba tocando fibras muy delicadas y el brillo mortecino de los ojos de Harry era una clara advertencia-La verdad, los dos la pasamos muy bien cuando estuvimos juntos…las salidas a Hogsmeade, las tardes en los jardines, su risa contagiosa…¿Has notado lo linda que es la sonrisa de Ginny?

Sí, Michael Corner tenía un defecto y ese era haber sido novio de Ginny Weasley. El Ravenclaw había logrado tener aquello que él tanto anhelaba y, aunque no fuese un rencoroso ni nada por el estilo, esa era razón suficiente para odiarlo. Harry Potter comprendió en ese momento que su proyecto de Transformaciones sería una verdadera tortura.

La cara de Harry estaba contraída de la furia (de los celos, para ser exactos), sus ojos miraban amenazadores a su compañero tras las gafas redondas y buscaba mentalmente una excusa para largarse de ahí lo más rápido posible, pero nada funcionaba, porque la única imagen que se le venía a la cabeza era a Michael y Ginny besándose bajo un árbol. Sintió borbotar su sangre.

-Me tengo que ir.-dijo poniéndose de pie y recogiendo a toda prisa sus cosas-Ya son casi las siete y debo…debo ir al campo de Quidditch. Nos vemos en clase, Michael.-mientras iba saliendo tropezó con la bibliotecaria que al parecer contaba la cantidad de alumnos que quedaban por ahí.

Irse rápidamente era la decisión más acertada si no quería atacar descontroladamente al pobre chico. Una vez estuvo fuera no tuvo idea de a dónde ir, una opción era ir a cenar y era bastante seguro que Hermione no estaría ahí…pero sí estaba el resto de su casa y no existía duda alguna de que no habría un tema de conversación diferente a su gran discusión. Suspiró resignado y tras unos minutos caminando sin rumbo decidió ir al campo de Quidditch, al menos podría volar un rato.

Se encontró con Ron en el Vestíbulo, que se mostró algo preocupado por la pelea con Hermione, y Harry trató de creer fervientemente que era por su cariño a ambos y no por su preocupación por quién les prestaría sus apuntes ahora que no les hablaba.

-¿No vienes a cenar?-pregunto Ron señalando la puerta del Gran Salón con una mano y acariciando su estómago con la otra.

-No, no quiero que me vean como un espécimen en peligro de extinción, mejor voy a volar un rato…-dijo caminando hacia los exteriores-Hablamos después de la cena, en la sala común o en el dormitorio.-Harry notó que su amigo vaciló por unos instantes antes de sonreír, incluso notó que se sonrojó un poco. Un poco no, bastante-¿Eh, Ron? ¿Te encuentras bien…?

-Sí…sí, Harry…-dijo el pelirrojo asintiendo fervientemente y agitando los brazos frente a sí-No es nada. Hablamos después.

El tiempo se le fue como agua entre las manos, pero es que sólo sobre su Saeta de Fuego podía sentir tanta libertad. Mientras el viento golpeaba su cara a tan increíble velocidad sentía que nada podía alcanzarlo: ni sus celos por Ginny, ni su rabia con Hermione, ni la reacción de Ron cuando le dijera que le gustaba su hermana…nada. Y así fue como se descubrió, dando giros mortales en el aire mientras se le escapaba un grito de felicidad, mucho después de pasadas las diez de la noche. Ya había toque de queda y no tenía su capa de invisibilidad con él.

Trató de ser lo más sigiloso que pudo, atravesó el vestíbulo a paso raudo tras ver una sombra que se movía hacia el final del pasillo. Tomaba los caminos más solitarios y se confundía con las demás siluetas de la noche que adornaban el castillo, fue entonces cuando lo escuchó. Se giró con prisa hacia el lugar donde provenía aquel golpe seco y se encontró de frente con la puerta de un aula. Dudó, no sabía exactamente qué hacer, se recordó mentalmente que era un Gryffindor y se acercó sin pensarlo una vez más. Abrió la puerta tras darle un suave empujón, se quedó viendo la extraña escena dentro del lugar, dio un paso hacia el frente y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

(…)

-Y eso fue lo que pasó.-terminó Harry acomodándose un poco las gafas. Miró a Dumbledore sintiéndose un poco culpable, mientras el director asentía en silencio.

-¿Pretende, Potter, que le creamos que después de su convenientemente solitario entrenamiento de Quidditch nocturno se quedó dormido dentro de un aula vacía?-la voz de sarcástica de Snape se había hecho oír luego de que Harry terminara de hablar y éste al escucharla le miró y dijo mientras se borraban las sonrisas de burla de la cara de los Slytherins presentes:

-¿Por qué no habría de creerme si es la verdad, _señor_?-contestó poniendo énfasis en la última palabra. Snape clavó sus ojos negros en él queriendo, literalmente, matarlo cuando la voz del anciano director sonó jovial y relajada:

-El chico tiene razón, Severus. ¿Por qué no habríamos de creerle?-posó sus ojos azules sobre Harry haciéndolo sentir terriblemente mal y sonrió muy paternalmente-El único problema es que no veo cómo el quedarse dormido puede desencadenar tamaña discusión…-Harry tosió un poco y desvió sus ojos verdes a otra dirección, justo donde se encontraba ella. El profesor Dumbledore siguió la mirada del chico y se encontró con el rostro sonrojado de Pansy Parkinson que miraba atentamente sus manos.

-Señorita Parkinson.-todos los presentes se sorprendieron de sobremanera al escuchar que la siguiente persona que llamó el director fuese la chica de Slytherin ¿Podía significar aquello que Potter y Parkinson…? No. Eso era imposible-¿Podría por favor contarme que sucedió anoche?

¿Anoche? Por supuesto que podía, pero no lo haría. Todo había sido demasiado extraño y por eso cambiaría las cosas ligeramente, porque una pequeña modificación de la verdad no es una mentira ¿Cierto?

-Sí, claro, profesor.-dijo asintiendo, mirando a sus compañeros de interrogatorio con superioridad y moviendo su largo y lacio cabello negro con extrema coquetería-Verá…

(…)

La furia se había apoderado por completo de ella después que Draco y Theodore salieran de la sala común. Se secó las lágrimas falsas y, presa de la ira, pateó una silla en contra de un sillón. Se las pagarían. Ese par de malditos que se hacían llamar sus amigos se las pagarían. El resto de Slytherin presentes le observaban curiosos, Pansy Parkinson era todo un personaje, hasta hacía un momento había estado llorando desconsolada y ahora destruía es mobiliario de la sala.

Sus amigas trataron de hablar con ella, pero con un gesto de la mano las mandó a silenciar antes de que pronunciaran palabra, estaba pensando. Ya se las verían con ella, si Theo y Draco querían guerra, guerra iban a tener. Había escuchado atentamente la respuesta de su querido Malfoy y supo que había cometido un error:

"_Granger es inteligente, no se le resta. Lo del hechizo, no tengo la más remota intención de darte detalles. Unido a ella, lo siento pero no la veo por aquí…"_

El hechizo existía, él se lo confirmó, era demasiado perspicaz como para no darse cuenta. Ahora tenía que averiguar cómo Draco logró esconderla y lo que en realidad se traía con esa sangresucia. En cuanto a Nott, tarde o temprano averiguaría que se traía entre manos, quién era esa misteriosa chica y por qué su afán en esconderla. Sonrió maliciosa, ya verían ese par de tontos engreídos quién era Pansy Parkinson.

Y así, dejando a todos los presentes en la sala común más que confundidos por su repentino cambio de humor, se fue a su clase de Adivinación donde pudo escuchar la versión original de la historia de Malfoy y Granger de boca de su autora: Brown. Y era por eso que algo no la terminaba de convencer, si se supone que ella estaba el domingo por la mañana con Draco en el Baño de los Prefectos ¿Cómo es que Lavender decía que él estaba con Granger preparando una poción?

Para ser completamente honesta, tenía recuerdos bastante borrosos de ese encuentro suyo con Draco, no tenía muy claro porque habían vuelto tan temprano a desayunar y, si lo pensaba muy detenidamente, ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado a ese lugar. Todas esas extrañas coincidencias le parecieron muy sospechosas, porque si ese fue el momento en el que ellos dos comenzaron a oler así, algo debió pasar en el baño, algo que ella no sabía (o no recordaba) y que involucraba directamente a la comelibros Granger.

Con una cantidad inimaginable de dudas rondándole la cabeza, se encontró con Daphne que acaba de salir de su clase de Runas, ella le contó escandalizada cómo la prefecta de Gryffindor abofeteó a Theodore y a Draco frente a todo el salón y el casi beso con éste último. Pansy se puso roja de la ira, las cosas cada vez se complicaban más y sabía que para entenderlas debía pensar en lo que había pasado ese domingo en la mañana.

-Al menos la zorra los golpeó en mi lugar…-masculló entre dientes presa de una furia incontenible mientras caminaba con su rubia amiga a su lado.

-¿Vamos a la sala común antes de la cena?-preguntó Daphne tratando de distraer a su amiga-Me acaba de llegar el último catálogo de Madame Whitehills, la colección otoño-invierno de túnicas y vestidos de gala es hermosa…

-Tengo que hacer unas cuantas cosas.-la interrumpió secamente acomodándose coquetamente el flequillo mientras un guapo alumno de séptimo de Ravenclaw pasaba a su lado y le sonreía-Nos vemos después.

Resultó siendo que Cómo-Se-Llame de Ravenclaw fue la distracción perfecta para su atribulada mente. Ya ni siquiera sabía qué hora era, tal vez pasó con él una hora, o dos…quizás tres. Al principio pensó que no pasaría nada además de una apasionada sesión de besos, pero era tanta su rabia que sabía que terminaría en algo más…íntimo. Aunque intentaba concentrarse en abandonarse a sus sentidos, no podía dejar de pensar en Draco, en Theodore, ni en la sangresucia, cuando él recorría su cuerpo; sabía que le estaban ocultando algo y no podía hacer que esa idea le dejara de dar vueltas en la cabeza aun cuando era interrumpida por intermitentes explosiones de placer.

No notó cuando se fue, sólo vio cómo le sonreía coquetamente mientras se acomodaba su pantalón. No había estado mal y tenía una sonrisa encantadora para ser completamente sincera. No le dijo nada ni ella tampoco, porque aunque él creyera que había logrado tirarse a Parkinson de Slytherin, fue ella quien lo vio, le gustó, lo sedujo sutilmente y lo utilizó; pero eran hombres, todos eran hombres y tontos además, y si el pensar que eran ellos quienes la seducían y la llevaban a la cama porque ella no podía resistirse a sus encantos les hacía felices, entonces ella no los bajaría de esa nube.

Para su amarga sorpresa Draco era parte de ese grupo. En silencio y a espaldas de su familia ya había renunciado a ser la señora Malfoy algún día, lo supo desde que notó que no soportaría a Draco para toda la vida sin tratar de asesinarlo al menos una vez a la semana. Eran tan endemoniadamente parecidos que acabarían matándose algún día, pero sus padres no lo comprendían: Desde pequeña su madre le había dicho que él era el hombre perfecto para ella, que se casarían algún día, que ella sería Pansy Malfoy…

Basura. Pura basura.

Para ser honesta, le gustaba más Draco de amigo que de amante, le encantaba compartir tiempo con él en la sala común, reírse de Potter y compañía juntos, asustar a los niños de primero con sus placas de prefectos y amenazarlos con mandarlos a detención, practicar Quidditch con él y Blaise en verano mientras Theodore les observaba desde abajo mientras leía algún libro…

Pero los tres eran hombres y eran estúpidos. No notaban que sus coqueteos con Draco no eran más que una máscara para mantener contenta a su familia y que le divertía de sobremanera ver como todos se escandalizaban y hablaban de ello por días, tampoco veían que sus celos eran falsos pues poco le importaba con quién se revolcaba Malfoy y que lo único que le molestaba era que no le contara, que se seguía acostándose con él porque Draco en la cama era algo que no se podía describir con palabras, sin duda era excepcionalmente bueno y ella se había encargado de convertirlo en una leyenda en Hogwarts.

Pero no se daban cuenta de nada. Tan astutos, tan sagaces, tan intuitivos, tan maliciosos, tan Slytherins… Pero aun así, no se daban cuenta de nada.

Se abrazó a sí misma mientras se acomodaba sobre el escritorio del profesor, sobre el que ella se encontraba acostada en medio del aula vacía en la que estaba. Cerró un par de botones de su camisa y tanteó para ver si encontraba la corbata mientras bajaba un poco su corta falda. Se acurrucó en el mismo lugar usando su túnica envuelta como almohada y suspiró a la vez que un par de lágrimas rebeldes se escapaban de sus ojos y comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas.

Jamás se perdonaría haber seguido el consejo que su madre le dio al enterarse que Draco le había pedido que fuese su pareja para el Baile de Navidad en cuarto:

"_Mi hijita, es tu oportunidad ¿Qué otra cosa puede esperar él de ti __además de que te le entregues como es debido? Eres una Parkinson, debes tener muy claro lo que quieres para tu vida." _

El problema es que Draco no era precisamente lo que ella quería para su vida. Y sin embargo lo hizo, es que definitivamente jamás se perdonaría haber sido tan tonta y haber decidido acostarse con él esa noche, porque aunque fue la primera vez de ambos supo que las cosas cambiarían, que nada más allá de eso habría entre los dos y también que él no la quería ni la querría nunca. No podía menos que agradecerle a Merlín por no estar enamorada de él, sin embargo un sabor amargo llenó lo que alguna vez fue una amistad llena de complicidad.

Sus lágrimas solitarias se habían convertido en un llanto desesperado para ese momento, porque gracias a su familia Draco le había perdido el respeto que siempre le había tenido y ellos, sólo ellos, la prestigiosa familia Parkinson, habían arruinado lo único que en realidad había querido tener con él alguna vez: la más simple y sincera amistad posible que dos Slytherins pudieran llegar a tener.

No supo cuando, ni tampoco por qué, pero antes de siquiera pensar en hacerlo se quedó profundamente dormida encima del escritorio.

(…)

-Y eso fue todo.-dijo sonriendo segura y pasando la vista rápidamente por la cara de todos los presentes.

Pudo ver las reacciones que desencadenó su historia y su sonrisa se ensanchó aun más. Snape tenía una mueca que indicaba que se estaba mordiendo la lengua para no dar a conocer sus dudas al respecto pues era el jefe de su casa y nunca acusaría a un Slytherin maliciosamente. Theodore había podido reconocer todas y cada una de sus mentiras, y lo supo debido a la pequeña sonrisa cínica que se había dibujado en su boca, mientras que Draco ponía los ojos en blanco y hablaba antes de poder contener su lengua (por eso de los efectos secundarios):

-¿Y que se supone que hiciste cuando encontraste a Potter durmiendo en ese salón de clases mientras hacías una ronda nocturna que ni siquiera te correspondía?-dijo mientras sus sibilantes palabras resonaban sobre el absoluto silencio de los demás para sorpresa de todos. Entonces añadió socarrón mientras sus ojos grises brillaban de burla-¿Se pusieron a jugar una partida de snap explosivo?

-No me esperaba menos de ti, Draco.-dijo ella fulminándolo con la mirada-Tal vez lo dices porque tú no dejaste de jugar con Granger toda la noche.

La boca de Hermione se abrió hasta casi tocar el piso, mientras Blaise y Theo trataron sin éxito de contener una carcajada acompañada por la ligera sonrisa de triunfo en la boca de Pansy. Harry miró incrédulo a su amiga y trató de decir algo pero todas sus palabras se atoraron en la garganta.

-¡Repite eso, Parkinson! -exclamó Hermione completamente roja de la vergüenza y la rabia-¡Y me encargaré que tu linda boca no se vuelva a abrir jamás!

-¿Eso harás?-dijo ella volteándose a verla con desprecio-¡Me encantaría verlo, mojigata comelibros!

-Ejem, ejem…-un carraspeo le hizo voltear a todos a ver al director y a las dos chicas bajar lentamente las varitas con las que ahora se apuntaban-Así está mejor. Señorita Parkinson, si bien el señor Malfoy no se hizo entender correctamente, es cierto que tiene un buen punto ¿Podría decirnos que pasó después que se encontró con el señor Potter?

-Claro, profesor.-dijo ella con voz dulce y asintiendo-Entonces…

(…)

Evidentemente ni Harry se había quedado dormido ni Pansy lo había encontrado, la historia era más bien al revés, pero al parecer era medianamente creíble.

Cuando Harry entró con la varita en alto y un_ Lumos_ conjurado pudo ver a una adolorida Pansy levantándose del suelo. La Slytherin al parecer estuvo durmiendo largo rato en el escritorio y en uno de sus sueños se giró bruscamente y terminó cayendo estrepitosamente en el piso, provocando el golpe sordo que él había escuchado.

La escena produjo en Harry una extraña combinación de risa y preocupación, así que cuidadosamente se acercó a una semi vestida Parkinson que se quejaba quedamente. Ella se creía descubierta por algún profesor así que mentalmente alistaba una excusa, pero cuando sus ojos azules descubrieron la figura del cara-rajada no pudo menos que suspirar aliviada.

-Pensé que estaba en problemas.-dijo levantándose lentamente-Sólo eres tú, Potter.

-Y yo pensé que pasaba algo.-dijo él visiblemente ofendido-Pero al parecer sólo te caíste de tu nueva cama.

Se miraron con furia un par de segundos pero luego apartaron la vista el uno de la otra pensando en lo rara que era aquella situación. Ella se dirigió hasta donde estaban sus cosas, se abrochó bien la camisa, se puso el suéter con rapidez, se pasó la corbata por el cuello sin anudarla y se metió la túnica si abrocharla por delante. Tomó su mochila y miró nuevamente a su silencioso acompañante.

-Ya puedes dejar de apuntarme.-dijo caminando hacia él. Fue en ese momento que miró con atención al Gryffindor que estaba frente a ella y que al parecer no tenía ni idea de que decir en esa situación. Se había dedicado tanto tiempo a odiar a Harry Potter que por lo visto no se había tomado el suficiente tiempo para detallarlo como se lo merecía: su cabello era tan negro como el de ella y se veía desordenadamente sexy a su parecer, los cristales de sus gafas le hacían ver en extremo tímido, inocente y desorientado, y tras ellos brillaban unos hermosos ojos verdes que nunca habían merecido su atención. Nunca hasta ese momento. Lucía agitado como si hubiese estado corriendo, al parecer ya era bastante tarde y trataba de llegar pronto a su sala común, pero había desviado el rumbo al oír su caída. Pansy sonrió de medio lado: Gryffindor tenía que ser.

-¿Y ahora de que te ríes?-dijo él girándose a la vez que le daba la espalda y comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta-Yo me voy, no tengo placa de prefecto y a diferencia de _otras_ no puedo vagar a esta hora en los pasillos.

-Espera un momento, Potter.-dijo ella autoritariamente, a lo que él se detuvo y se giró a verla. Pansy, en un rapto de inspiración, había tenido una idea que implicaba el jugarse su última carta, necesitaba conocer lo que le escondían sus amigos respecto a la sangresucia y no había nadie mejor para ayudarla que el mejor amigo de ella. La vida le había dado una oportunidad.

-¿Ahora qué quieres?-dijo en tono cansino y poniendo los ojos en blanco, iluminando otra vez el espacio entre ellos. Ella avanzó acortando la distancia entre los dos y sonrió seductoramente, cosa que comenzó a asustar a Harry. Esa chica debía estar planeando algo y fuera lo que fuese no era nada bueno.

-¿Qué sabes de lo que pasa entre Granger y Draco?-dijo la pregunta y ya. No iba a perder tiempo con rodeos inútiles, sólo vería su reacción y decidiría su siguiente movimiento. El rostro de Harry se ensombreció instantáneamente, hizo una mueca de desprecio y escupió con rabia:

-No sé nada, Parkinson. Y tampoco me interesa.-ella sonrió, sí le interesaba, no tenía porque negarlo.

-No me mientas, Potter.-dijo avanzando mientras él retrocedía-Sé que quieres saber qué es lo que pasa entre ese par, todo el mundo quiere saberlo. Deja muy mal su amistad que ella no les haya contado nada…

Harry sintió como la sangre hervía en sus venas pero haciendo gala de un auto-control envidiable esbozó una mueca y dijo a la vez que dejaba de retroceder:

-Pues siendo Malfoy tu novio, deja muy mal su relación el que él no te haya contado nada.

-¡Draco no es mi novio!-exclamó ella moviendo su cabello violentamente hacia atrás-Me esconde algo y eso no me gusta. Estoy segura que a ti y a la comadreja tampoco les gusta que Granger les esconda cosas…

-Puede ser…-dijo mirando a otro lado esquivando la profunda y azul mirada de la Slytherin y dejándose sumergir en su juego.

-Te voy a contar que sucede.-dijo ella sentándose en un pupitre y moviendo juguetonamente sus piernas en el aire, Harry la observaba con cautela-Lavender Brown me dijo que todo el meollo del olor y del hechizo comenzó el domingo en la mañana y se intensificó el lunes en la noche ¿Hasta ahí vamos bien?-él asintió precavido-Digamos que tengo un conflicto en eso del tiempo…digamos que Draco no podía estar esa mañana preparando una poción con Granger porque estaba conmigo.

-¿Crees que eres la única que se da cuenta que hay cosas extrañas?-dijo él alzándose de hombros-En primer lugar creo que no se soportan como para estudiar juntos Pociones sin que un profesor les obligue.-Pansy asintió, comenzaba a entenderse con Potter-Hermione no pudo tampoco estar con él…Estaba dándose un baño en el quinto piso.

La serena expresión de Pansy se desfiguró por completo, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y su boca se abría y se cerraba sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Harry un poco sorprendido por su actitud se acercó lentamente a ella, como si estuviese caminando sobre vidrios quebrados, y la miró extrañado.

-¿En el…en el quinto piso dijiste?-murmuró ella aun incrédula-¿En el Baño de los Prefectos?

-Sí, ahí.-respondió iluminando el pálido rostro de la chica con su varita-¿Te sientes bien, Parkinson?

Pansy estuvo segura en ese momento que Potter era una herramienta perfecta para conocer la verdad (la terrorífica verdad, si debía ponerle un adjetivo). La noticia de que Granger también estuvo esa mañana en el Baño era la pieza perdida de su rompecabezas, ahora sólo le faltaba saber que había pasado (porque se reía de la posibilidad de que hubiese habido cualquier clase de acercamiento físico entre Granger y Draco. Esa hipótesis era claramente risible ¿…O no?) Y dónde había estado ella cuando pasó, porque no lo recordaba… En ese momento todo se volvió borroso. No había nada en su cabeza, simplemente todo recuerdo de esa mañana se había ido y una pulsante sospecha se apoderó de ella.

-Hagamos un trato, Potter.-dijo ella taladrándolo con su mirada azul, él retrocedió un paso; podían llamarle cobarde pero esa chica sí que daba miedo-Ayúdame a averiguar que sucedió esa mañana en el baño.

-¿Y qué se supone que sucedió en el baño? -preguntó mientras una poderosa curiosidad comenzaba a llenarlo-Estaba sólo ella. Tú me dijiste que Malfoy estaba contigo, que ustedes…-abrió los ojos como platos al sacar una conclusión aterradora, miró fijamente a Pansy a través de los cristales de sus gafas y ella asintió suavemente mientras cruzaba las piernas sensualmente-¿Ustedes…ustedes estaban…estaban en el Baño…también?

Un sinfín de locuras pasaron por la cabeza de Harry que con cada sencillo pensamiento lograba escandalizarse más, las gafas se le fueron deslizando por la nariz mientras su cara se descomponía por el horror ¿Qué rayos había estado haciendo Hermione con Draco y Pansy en ese baño que terminaron oliendo así?

-Por si acaso tienes curiosidad, no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó esa mañana…-los ojos de Harry brillaron de sorpresa e incredulidad ¡¿En qué se había metido Hermione?!-Entonces…-murmuró Pansy inclinándose hacia Harry y acercando su mano lentamente a su cara-¿Tenemos un trato?

-No puedo hacerlo.-dijo él mirando al suelo sin siquiera meditar la propuesta-Hermione nunca nos contaría nada así, no ahora. Y sea lo que sea que haya…hecho con Malfoy no me lo dirá.

De repente Harry se sobresaltó con el tacto delicado de la mano de Pansy sobre su rostro, la chica comenzó a subir sus gafas y las dejó nuevamente en su lugar, puso sus dedos suavemente sobre la mejilla del chico y sonrió traviesamente. A este Potter sí que había que había que darle empujones.

-Suenas como un perdedor, Potter.-dijo con sorna-Y hasta donde tengo entendido no lo eres ¿Peleaste con la sangresucia…?-tonta, la insultó frente a él. Todo se había ido al caño.

-No la vuelvas a llamar así.-dijo él ahora viéndola a los ojos y mucho menos agresivo de lo que hubiese querido, su mirada verde reflejaba una profunda tristeza pero Pansy no estaba dispuesta a rendirse, Potter era la única forma de llegar a la verdad y si para eso debía usar la maquinaria pesada, lo haría. Se bajó del pupitre donde había estado sentada, anuló el poco espacio entre ellos y acercando sus labios al oído del chico tras ponerse en puntillas susurró levemente:

-¿En serio crees que Granger peleará contigo y con Weasley sólo por Draco? Te aseguro que se le pasará y en ese momento les contará todo ¿Son amigos o no?-había que comprender a Harry, no sólo estaba adolorido por su reciente pelea con Hermione, también sentía un hueco extraño cerca del corazón por culpa de Ginny, no es que fuese su mejor día, la verdad, por lo que las palabras de la Slytherin le sonaron bastante certeras-Además, aun no hemos hablado de que te daré yo a cambio…-Hay que reconocer también que Harry Potter además de ser el salvador del mundo mágico y todo lo demás, era un adolescente lleno de hormonas que comenzaba en ese momento a ser acariciado por las hábiles manos de Pansy. La miró sorprendido mientras ella sonreía pícaramente y acercaba sus labios peligrosamente a los suyos, a la vez que sus manos descansaban sobre su abdomen. Sintió su cálido aliento cuando ella empezó a pronunciar lentamente cada palabra-Dime qué quieres, Potter.

-Quiero…-se sorprendió a sí mismo hablando, pensaba que le había sido retirada esa cualidad cuando Parkinson comenzó a acercarse más de lo estrictamente necesario. Había escuchado muchas historias sobre ella, pero tenerla cerca era otra cosa: era cierto que su voz lograba hipnotizar parcialmente y que sus manos eran muy suaves al tacto, sólo le faltaba comprobar si era cierto que era la chica que mejor besaba en Hogwarts, si sólo…si sólo… Se sorprendió a sí mismo con tales pensamientos y se sonrojó al sentir la presencia tan cercana de Pansy. No quería besarla, al menos no a ella. Eso era, si iba a revelar un secreto de Hermione entonces lo haría por algo que para él valiera la pena-Quiero que me ayudes a salir con alguien…

La pelinegra dio un paso hacia atrás visiblemente sorprendida, de hecho, esa no era para nada la respuesta que se esperaba; pero aun así sonrió irónicamente y asintió alejándose:

-¿Así que Potter, El Elegido, no puede tener a la chica quiere?-él hizo una mueca de desprecio y volvió a alzar su varita iluminando mejor el recinto-Por supuesto que te ayudaré, no te preocupes. Entonces, ahora sí.-extendió su mano y esperó por él-¿Tenemos un trato?

-Tenemos un trato.-dijo estrechando su mano, aun tan dolido por todo lo que le había dicho Hermione que no le preocupó en lo más mínimo que el embrollo en el que se acababa de meter incluía el traicionar a su mejor amiga.

Pansy Parkinson lo había conseguido una vez más, caminó hacia la puerta con elegancia tras separar sus manos y dijo confiada:

-Bueno, fue un placer hacer negocios con usted, señor Potter.-dio un paso fuera del aula-Y tranquilo, no es necesario que me acompañe a mi sala co…-un ruido estruendoso hizo que ella se callara y retrocediera asustada dándose de lleno con el pecho de Harry que había avanzado atrás de ella.

Esperaron un rato y no pasó nada.

Un poco más.

Nada.

Pansy salió tras Harry, agarrando fuertemente la túnica del Gryffindor, mientras este suspiraba contrariado y caminaba con la varita en alto. Llegaron lentamente hasta el final del pasillo pero, afortunadamente, no encontraron nada extraño.

-No pasa nada.-dijo él mientras se sacudía la túnica bruscamente-Seguro y sólo fue Peeves ¡Ya suéltame, Parkin…!

Cuando sin previo aviso y mientras seguían avanzando casi a tientas, chocaron de frente con algo… ¡Con alguien! Y cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo uno junto al otro. Dudoso de qué hacer, asustado por las consecuencias y preocupado por qué iban a decir si lo veían con Pansy Parkinson en esa situación, murmuró un _Lumos _esperando lo peor y para su sorpresa y la de su acompañante se encontraron de frente con otra pareja de lo más de dispareja.

-¡¿Theodore?!

-¡¿Pansy?!

-¡¿Luna?!

-Hola Harry.

(…)

-Así que le dije a Potter que se fuera a su sala común y yo me dispuse a irme a la mía inmediatamente, profesor; ahí fue cuando nos encontramos con…

-El señor Nott y la señorita Lovegood.-completó el anciano asintiendo.

-Exacto.-terminó ella sonriéndole malvadamente a su amigo.

-Bueno, señor Nott, me…

-No se preocupe, profesor.-interrumpió tranquilamente Theodore al director que lo miró por encima de la montura de sus gafas-No hay necesidad de que lo pregunte, puedo decirle que fue lo que pasó. Usted verá, anoche…

Para ser honestos, podía decir lo que había sucedido pero no lo haría. Le había pedido a Luna que no fuera del todo sincera y por eso, también él, cambiaría las cosas ligeramente, porque una pequeña modificación de la verdad no es una mentira ¿Cierto?

(…)

_-¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperándome?-una suave voz llamó su atención, se giró hacia quien habló y su cuerpo quedó paralizado ante la visión de la chica que le sonreía angelicalmente: porque eso era lo que Luna Lovegood parecía, un ángel. Sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad, su largo cabello rubio estaba anudado en una trenza que llegaba más debajo de su cintura, su piel sonrosada parecía ahora marfil bajo la luz blanca. Se quedó sin habla mientras su corazón alcanzaba velocidades insospechadas, mientras se sonreían el uno a la otra-Espero que no._

Ella se adelantó y se puso junto a él que aun no podía pronunciar palabra. Se apoyó delicadamente en el barandal y miró fijamente, con sus brillantes ojos azules, el hermoso espectáculo que el cielo ofrecía esa noche. La luna lucía radiante en medio del cielo negro salpicado de pequeños puntos lejanos de luz, pero Theodore no perdía su tiempo observando los astros que aparecían ahí noche tras noche, él sólo tenía ojos para contemplar el hermoso perfil de Luna, de su Luna.

-Pensé que no vendrías…-murmuró siguiendo el movimiento de un par de mechones de cabello rubio que se escapaban al amarre de su trenza.

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?-dijo ella volteando a verlo y sonriéndole sinceramente-Fue un pedido muy amable de tu parte… ¿Y cómo te fue?

-¿Cómo me fue con qué?-replicó él un poco confundido mientras ella sonreía nuevamente y abría aun más sus soñadores ojos.

-Pues con los nargles, te dije que toda la torre estaba llena de ellos…-se giró nuevamente hacia el frente y dejó que la leve brisa le acariciara el rostro-Ginny no me dejó traer mi amuleto en contra de ellos…Dijo que si esto era una cita, debía tratar de comportarme más normal. No entiendo qué quiso decir con eso.-terminó alzándose de hombros y dedicándole una sonrisa un tanto burlona a Nott, él ya sabía a qué se refería ella.

-¿Le contaste a Weasley que te encontrarías conmigo?-preguntó sin poder contener una ligera sonrisa que desapareció al ver la acongojada expresión de Luna-Oye… ¿Qué pasó?

-Si no debía decirle a nadie, debiste habérmelo advertido, Nott.-dijo ella seriamente y buscando inútilmente en su cuello, con su mano derecha, el dije ausente con el que solía juguetear cuando se ponía nerviosa. Suspiró contrariada y siguió-Ginny es mi amiga, no desde hace mucho pero finalmente mi amiga, no tengo porque ocultarle nada. Creo que seguimos discrepando en ese punto…

Se detuvo de repente al sentir cómo él se acercaba sigilosamente a ella y cómo su mano tomaba su mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos. Una pequeña sonrisa irónica se dibujaba en sus labios y no se veía en lo absoluto disgustado. Se preguntó interiormente si los nargles también provocaban ese cosquilleo en el cuerpo que ella estaba comenzando a sentir.

-Sólo fue una pregunta.-dijo Theo alzándose de hombros y sin retirar la mano de su cara, no quería detener ese ligero contacto-No tengo ningún problema con que lo hayas contado, supongo que algún día todo el mundo lo sabrá…

-¿Saber qué?-dijo ella dando un paso hacia atrás y deteniendo su caricia-Creo que te comienzas a confundir, Nott. Creí que te dejé muy en claro que sea lo que sea lo que estés buscando conmigo, no lo vas a conseguir.

-Vaya…-dijo él alzando una ceja ante semejante respuesta, muy en su interior comenzaba a enojarse nuevamente-Entonces ¿Podrías decirme qué estás haciendo aquí?

No respondió. Se quedó callada y retirando su mirada de los verdes y pálidos ojos del Slytherin. Si debía ser sincera, no sabía porque había aceptado aquella invitación; sospechaba seriamente de los Plimpuffs, pero nada en concreto. Estaba segura que le pasaba algo extraño cuando estaba cerca de Theodore pero nunca antes había sentido algo parecido, y la verdad, cualquier criatura podía provocar esos síntomas que él parecía despertar en ella.

Ginny le dijo que lo más probable era que a ella le gustara Nott (de hecho, Ginny estaba segura de aquello, pero tratándose de Luna era mejor tratar el asunto con calma), pero ella desechaba esa posibilidad fácilmente. Theodore no era su tipo, ni siquiera sabía cómo era su tipo, nunca había pensado en chicos para ser honesta.

-No sé qué hago aquí.-dijo sinceramente-No lo sé porque no me dijiste para qué querías verme. Si es para intentar besarme una vez más, te digo desde ahora que pierdes tu tiempo, Nott.

-Supongo que tienes razón.-replicó él alzándose de hombros y una vez más sorprendido por la sinceridad de la Ravenclaw-Supongo también que quieres que te explique cuál es mi idea de una cita. Porque eso es esto, Lovegood: una cita.

-No necesito que me lo expliques, Nott.-dijo ella ignorando el sarcasmo de la última frase-Sé lo que son las citas y no comprendo todo el interés que generan en las personas. No es necesario encontrarse en Hogsmeade para hablar con alguien a quien puedes ver todos los días en la escuela o para besuquearse y abrazarse a la vista de todos. Porque eso es lo que se hace en las citas ¿O no?

Theodore esbozó media sonrisa, cada segundo que pasaba a su lado se convencía más de por qué esa chica lo estaba volviendo loco. No era sólo su hermoso cabello largo y rubio, o sus ojos brillantes y azules como el cielo despejado, tampoco su fina figura ni sus delicadas facciones…Bueno, tal vez un poco de todo eso también; pero era principalmente todo lo que salía de sus labios lo que había logrado obsesionarlo hasta ese punto.

Única.

Luna Lovegood era única.

Y como era la única, la quería para él.

Eso era bastante simple. Disminuyó nuevamente la distancia entre ellos y se inclinó lo suficiente para que sus narices se rozaran, lo que ocasionó que ella se estremeciera levemente y tratara de dar un paso hacia atrás, pero se vio de repente impedida para hacerlo porque el brazo izquierdo de Theodore le rodeó el cuerpo evitándolo.

El calor que había comenzado a llenar sus mejillas y las cosquillas que recorrían su cuerpo de arriba a abajo no eran para nada normales, abrió la boca para hablar pero sintió de pronto el cálido aliento de Nott golpearle el rostro:

-Puedo ver que tu experiencia en citas es nula, Lovegood.-susurró alzando una ceja al más puro estilo Slytherin-Déjame ilustrarte. Eso que sientes, porque sé que lo sientes, no lo causan ni Plimpuffs, ni nargles, ni ninguno de esos insectos invisibles; lo hago yo ¿Comprendido?-ella asintió levemente mientras sentía que un fuerte sonrojo invadía su cara-Sé que a las chicas les encanta escucharlo, sólo que pensé que tú serías diferente: Me gustas, Luna Lovegood. Me encantas, me traes completamente loco desde el verano y me gustaría saber qué piensas de ello.-ella tragó saliva pero sintió como si fuese un bloque de cemento ¿Qué se sentía cuando alguien te gustaba? Ella no lo sabía, así que no podía responderle-Vamos, dime cualquier cosa.

Sentía un remolino de cosas adentro pero no sabía muy bien como describirlas por lo que no se las diría al chico que esperaba ansioso por una respuesta. Sabía que sus ojos lograban distraerla bastante, que su corazón se aceleraba cuando estaban cerca (y que en ese momento se le quería salir del pecho), que de repente temblaba inexplicablemente cuando él se sentaba junto a ella junto al lago en vacaciones. Pero todos esos síntomas eran explicados perfectamente por una docena de animales mágicos (que sólo ella y su padre conocían), bueno, tal vez por menos.

Sabía perfectamente que últimamente Theodore Nott era bastante asediado por la chicas de la escuela, que hablaban de él y de sus amigos en los baños, que reían como tontas cuando ellos pasaban por ahí. Ella nunca podría hacer nada parecido, aunque sus ojos verdes le taladraran desde tan cerca, o su mano convirtiera el anterior agarre en una suave caricia, o sus labios se curvaran en esa sonrisa tan encantadora…

Eso lo había notado desde el verano, Luna solía quedárselo viendo fijamente de vez en cuando, como si fuera otra de sus criaturas de estudio, cuando le preguntó por qué lo hacía le respondió que era por "_La más sana curiosidad científica"_, sin embargo no había entendido muy bien que había querido decir con eso. Pero aunque no entendía muchas cosas concernientes a ella, sabía algo que le daba muchos puntos a su favor: a Luna le encantaba su sonrisa, se lo había dicho una vez, y era hora de usar esa arma en contra de ella; porque si pensaba que se iba a escapar esa noche estaba muy equivocada.

Sonrió una vez más.

Apretó suavemente su agarre en su cintura, atrayéndola más a sí.

Ella se mordió un labio suavemente.

-Nunca he besado a nadie…-dijo logrado que los ojos de Theodore brillaran de sorpresa, no por la revelación (obvia para él), sino por el momento escogido para hacerla. Entonces, si acaso le cabía un atisbo más de asombro, Luna logró sacarlo por completo de sí cuando alzando una de sus manos, acarició lentamente el contorno de su boca-Tus labios siempre me han causado mucha curiosidad, Nott, pero de la más…

-Sí, lo sé, la más sana curiosidad científica…-murmuró antes de rozar sus labios con los de ella, provocando un inesperado y casi imperceptible gemido por parte de la chica. Se alejó lo necesario para poder decir unas cuantas palabras mientras sonreía-Y puedes decirme Theo, Luna…

Lo próximo que ella sintió fue la suave caricia de sus labios, casi inconscientemente cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por él que ahora rodeaba con ambos brazos su cuerpo. No supo cuando lo hizo pero llevó sus manos a su cuello y le acarició con delicadeza, con tanta delicadeza que lo hizo estremecer. Él hábil chico le guiaba por senderos inexplorados por ella y con gran sutileza hizo que entreabriera sus labios para profundizar un beso con el que llevaba meses soñando. Una gran sorpresa invadió a Luna al sentir su lengua jugueteando dentro de su boca, pero sólo se dejó llevar mientras sin quererlo sus caricias se tornaban más firmes.

Memorable.

Así se podía definir su primer beso: simplemente memorable.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente después de separar sus labios aunque la verdad no había querido hacerlo, pero sus pulmones no eran tan grandes como los de Greepy subacuáticos que vivían en el lago. Nunca se había sentido tan bien y debía agradecer a Nott por eso.

Él le sonreía mientras seguía acariciando suavemente su cintura, lo había conseguido. Después de tanto esfuerzo por fin lo había conseguido, _la_ había conseguido. Sus soñadores ojos azules se abrían a la vez que brillaban bajo la blanca luz de la luna, su cabello se movía levemente a causa de la ligera brisa, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios mientras tomaba su varita…

¡¿SU VARITA?! ¡¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando a esa chica?! Solían decir que estaba loca pero trataba de convencerse de lo contrario. Era una niña dulce, tierna, un poco rara, pero muy hermosa ¡Y ahora resultaba que después que lo besaba le estaba amenazando sin darle tiempo para defenderse! ¡¿Qué demonios había hecho mal?! ¡Porque de todas las cosas que imaginó para su noche, jamás el ser atacado por ella fue una posibilidad!

-Creo que…-dijo ella mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, se soltaba del agarre del perplejo chico y le apuntaba, al parecer para él, directo a la cara-Creo que me gustas, Theodore Nott.

-Luna…-eso era muy raro, trató de hablar pero tenía que reconocerlo, estaba claramente asustado: si bien Luna estaba un poco loca, jamás pensó que pudiera llegar a ser peligrosa-¿Qué…?

-¡_Luminaria_!-exclamó ella antes de que Theo pudiese siquiera terminar su pregunta. El Slytherin, por completo sorprendido, cerró los ojos esperando lo peor así que no observó como un haz de luz azul rozó su oreja izquierda a la vez que sentía sudor frio bajar por su nuca. Abrió levemente sus párpados y se encontró con una sonriente Luna que tenía las manos tras su espalda, la varita tras su oreja y se balanceaba sobre sus talones, hacia adelante y hacia atrás, como una niña pequeña-Si no te molesta, me gustaría que me acompañaras a mi sala común. No es hora para estar vagando por los pasillos.

Fue entonces cuando se giró hacia su izquierda y vio, encapsulados en una burbuja azul brillante, a una docena de pequeños insectos parecidos a abejas pero más pequeñas y de un color dorado resplandeciente. Por un instante le parecieron luciérnagas, pero enseguida supo que no lo eran. Miró a Luna con curiosidad y descubrió que iba caminando hacia la puerta, volteó nuevamente hacia la burbuja y con uno de sus dedos la tocó haciendo que estallara, sin embargo los misteriosos animalitos desaparecieron también. Comenzó a caminar a pasó rápido tras ella y preguntó intrigado:

-¿Qué eran esas cosas?-ella se detuvo, se giró hacia él y posó sus labios sobre los suyos, sorprendiéndolo nuevamente. Tras dejarse acariciar por las pequeñas y delicadas manos de Luna, finalizó un segundo beso que fue aun mejor que el anterior. Ella sonrió y, abriendo mucho sus soñadores ojos azules, tomó su mano mientras salían hacia las escaleras de la torre.

-Nargles.-fue ahora Theodore quien abrió los ojos sorprendido, era imposible, es decir, los nargles no existían… ¿O sí?-Te dije que toda la Torre de Astronomía estaba llena de ellos, sólo hay que saber buscarlos y atraparlos con ese hechizo, pero cuando reventaste la burbuja se escaparon y parece que se metió alguno por mi nariz…

(…)

-Y eso fue todo.-terminó Theo su historia cruzado de brazos y mirando sereno a su profesor.

-¿Nargles?-dijo Hermione antes de poder evitarlo-¡¿Nargles?! ¡¿Cómo es que ni siquiera te esfuerzas por inventar algo mejor?!

Todos los presentes sonrieron ante las palabras de la prefecta de Gryffindor ¡Por Merlín que tenía razón! Incluso la profesora McGonagall dejó ver parte de una sonrisa y Snape tenía en la cara una mueca descompuesta, que muy probablemente era algo parecido al gesto que hacía cuando estaba feliz.

-Sí, Granger. Nargles, tal y como lo oyes. Y la cacería fue muy fructífera a mi parecer.-dijo Theodore alzándose de hombros y sonriendo burlón mientras el profesor Dumbledore asentía.

-Veo, veo. Bueno, si usted me dice que la señorita Lovegood muy amablemente le invitó a estudiar los nargles bajo el cielo nocturno en la Torre de Astronomía ¿Quién soy yo para no creerle?-todos los presentes pusieron los ojos en blanco al oír semejante frase: pues era nada menos que el director de la escuela y el mago más poderoso vivo. Theodore sonrió irónicamente y miró a Luna. Ella jugueteaba con un dije que colgaba de su cuello a la vez que miraba por la ventana del lugar aparentemente muy ensoñada en las nubes-¿Tiene algo más que decirnos señorita Lovegood?

-¿Además de que la Torre de Astronomía necesita una fumigación urgente?-contestó mirando con sus ojos claros al director.

-Sí, además de eso ¿Qué sucedió cuando se encontraron con el señor Potter y la señorita Parkinson en el pasillo?

-¡Ah, claro! Pues anoche…

Para ser honestos, podía decir lo que había sucedido pero no lo haría. Theodore le había pedido que no fuera del todo sincera y, sólo por eso, cambiaría las cosas ligeramente, porque una pequeña modificación de la verdad no es una mentira ¿Cierto?

(…)

Al parecer a Theodore le había sorprendido más de lo normal el ver a los nargles. No había podido pronunciar palabra y caminaba tras ella en silencio sin soltar la mano de su agarre. Ella tarareaba una canción despreocupadamente mientras avanzaban por los pasillos desiertos y sólo iluminados por la luz blanca que se colaba entre los ventanales.

Sin embargo, ambos se quedaron de piedra al oír algo como un chillido seguido de una risa burlona. A una velocidad alucinante, Theo la rodeó entre sus brazos y la arrastró hacia un pequeño nicho oculto tras un tapiz junto al que habían estado segundos antes. Luna trató de controlar todas esas sensaciones que él despertaba en su cuerpo, pero eso era claramente imposible. No había manera de evitar que su corazón se acelerara, su respiración se agitara y un ligero cosquilleo recorriera su cuerpo; si él tenía todo su cuerpo pegado al de ella, mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos y le sentía tan cerca en todo sentido.

Podía sentir cerca de su pecho las rápidas palpitaciones de su corazón, cómo sus piernas se acercaron aun más a las suyas uniendo por completo sus caderas y la fuerte presión en su cintura y su pecho por su agarre; todo cuando la risa se volvió a repetir. No podía verlo pero sabía que la miraba fijamente, se sintió tan agradecida de su preocupación que inclinó suavemente su cabeza y la apoyó en su hombro.

-¡Filch! ¡Filch Pili Pichín!- la voz de Peeves resonó por el lugar- ¡Esta noche de luna hay muchos estudiantes haciendo travesuras!-su risa resonó en el lugar seguidos del maullido de un gato que al parecer pasó corriendo a toda velocidad frente al tapiz que los ocultaba.

-¡Peeves!-gritó el conserje furioso-¿Dónde están, Peeves?

Sólo se oyó una risa muy lejana seguida de una estruendosa caída de algo, que ambos supusieron era una pesada armadura. Al escuchar que los pasos de Filch se perdieron en dirección contraria a la que ellos estaban, se relajaron un poco y Luna, sonrojada por la inminente cercanía del chico, desarmó su agarre y le empujó suavemente hacia atrás.

-Debemos seguir…-susurró tomando nuevamente su mano y aun sintiendo sus mejillas calientes por el acercamiento anterior. Los nargles debieron darle fiebre, pero evitó pensar en eso mientras comenzaban a caminar y no se tomaba el tiempo necesario para girar a ver a Nott que lucía una sonrisa bastante socarrona en su boca sabiendo muy bien lo que había provocado.

Fue en ese momento que se chocaron con alguien. Fue en ese momento que bajo la luz de un _Lumos_ se vieron las caras. ¡Vaya! Harry estaba con Pansy Parkinson.

-¡¿Theodore?!

-¡¿Pansy?!

-¡¿Luna?!

-Hola Harry.-su saludo fue el único cortés, los otros estaban muy ocupados mirándose con la boca abierta mientras ella se ponía de pie y se sacudía la ropa-Creo que debemos irnos, Filch estaba rondando por aquí hace poco. Vamos, Theo.

-¿Theo…?-dijeron Pansy y Harry al tiempo al escuchar a Luna. Él les sonrió con suficiencia y se puso de pie, la Slytherin supo lo que venía:

-Bueno, creo que ese es mi nombre.-dijo alzándose de hombros y mientras su sonrisa se tomaba un tanto maléfica-Sin embargo puedo ver que no somos los únicos en los pasillos a horas indebidas…-miró atentamente a su amiga a la vez que comenzaba a alzar una ceja, más precisamente a los brazos de su amiga, que estrechaban con fuerza el brazo izquierdo de Potter. Ella al notar su mirada inquisidora, lo soltó como si estuviera hecho de metal caliente; y Harry al notarlo suspiró contrariado, se esperaba algo así.

-Luna tiene razón.-dijo Harry mientras los tres se ponían de pie-Debemos irnos antes de que llegue Filch.-entonces señalando un pasillo continuó-Yo me voy por allá.-señaló otro y habló a Pansy y Theo-Ustedes se van por allá y Luna…-la miró confundido y sonrió como disculpa-Lo siento pero no sé el camino a la sala común de Ravenclaw.

-Silencio…-los cuatro se sumieron en el más absoluto mutismo cuando escucharon pasos que se acercaban desde el otro lado del pasillo. Harry murmuró un _Nox_ y guardó su varita en el bolsillo, sólo para sentir cómo alguien tomaba su mano y la estrechaba con fuerza. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al creer que quien lo agarraba era Pansy, entonces sintió que le halaba y la siguió tratando de no hacer nada de ruido. Caminaron hasta el lado opuesto del pasillo y llegaron a una bifurcación T, estaban ahora en un pasillo lleno de ventanales que le daban vía libre a la luz blanca de la luna.

Ahí estaban, cuatro adolescentes tomados de la mano uno junto a otro. Mirando como embobados la imagen del astro tras los cristales, ya no se oían los pasos por lo que podían respirar más tranquilos. Fue entonces cuando escuchó la burlona voz de Pansy:

-Theo, Potter ¡Qué lindos se ven!-por inercia Harry volteó a mirar a quien sostenía su mano y encontró nada más y nada menos que a Nott. Se soltaron espantados y sacudieron sus manos rompiendo la cadena Pansy-Luna-Theo-Harry que habían hecho para alejarse de donde estaban aun permaneciendo juntos. Luna y Pansy sonreían ante la escena que presenciaban, donde ambos chicos agitaban sus manos como queriendo liberarla de algo asqueroso a la vez que se miraban con odio. Pero la alegría no iba a durar mucho o, al menos, eso pensaron ellos en ese momento.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-una voz les heló la sangre a los cuatro, se giraron lentamente hacia el lugar del que provenía el sonido y se encontraron de frente con una figura que empuñaba una varita en alto. Al menos no era Filch.

(…)

-Nos llevamos un gran susto…-dijo Luna mirando a su profesor y abriendo los ojos bastante-Pensamos que nos habían atrapado.-Los presentes pusieron los ojos en blanco al escuchar esas últimas palabras.

-Eso, señorita Lovegood, es irrelevante debido a que, de hecho, los hemos atrapado.-dijo Snape mirando a la chica con una mezcla de burla y desprecio.

-Tal vez.-dijo Luna volteando a ver a su profesor de Defensa Contra la Artes Oscuras y sonriéndole a la vez-Pero, créame: si usted hubiese estado en nuestra situación también se hubiese asustado. El miedo no es algo de lo que se deba tener vergüenza.

Todos los estudiantes presentes ahogaron una carcajada, algunos como Ron sin mucho éxito. Snape los miró con odio y volteó la cara hacia Dumbledore haciendo que su pelo grasiento se moviera como una cortina pesada. El director esbozó una sonrisa traviesa bajo sus barbas plateadas y miró a Luna asintiendo.

-Tiene toda la razón, señorita Lovegood. No hay nada de qué avergonzarse por haberse asustado. Entonces, me decía que se tropezaron en un pasillo con la señorita Parkinson mientras el señor Potter se alejaba en otra dirección.-Luna asintió jugueteando con el dije ente sus dedos-Y entonces, al oír que se acercaba Peeves, corrieron y llegaron al pasillo principal del tercer piso donde alguien los descubrió.

-Está en lo cierto.-terminó Luna lanzándole una fugaz mirada a Theo mientras se sonreían. Draco, que no pasó por alto aquel _extraño_ gesto abrió la boca para hablar cuando el profesor Dumbledore se le adelantó:

-Y ese alguien fue, para su sorpresa y tal vez alivio, el señor Zabini.

-Exactamente.-interrumpió Blaise para añadir burlón-Y puede creerme cuando le digo que fue muy, pero muy divertido.

Y se divertiría aún más si contaba las cosas tal cual habían sucedido, pero no lo haría. Había notado como los otros cuatro se habían esforzado porque sus improvisadas historias encajaran y, sólo por eso, les echaría una mano y cambiaría las cosas ligeramente, porque una pequeña modificación de la verdad no es una mentira ¿Cierto?

(…)

-¿Quién anda ahí?-dijo con la voz más firme que pudo salir por su garganta. La verdad, tal vez no había sido una buena idea salir a buscar a Theodore por todo el castillo, pero se había llenado de coraje al levantarse a tomar agua y ver que ni Draco ni él estaban en cama. Si estaban saliendo por las noches a divertirse por lo menos podían invitarlo, tal vez no pedía tanto, sería suficiente si le avisaran que no llegarían a dormir. Se acercó al grupo de cuatro personas y no pudo evitar que se le desencajara un poco la expresión al ver semejante cuadro: Pansy y Lunática Lovegood tomadas de la mano mientras Theo sostenía su mano cerca de Potter que hacía lo mismo con la suya. Al principio no pudo evitar soltar una suave carcajada debido a las caras de terror que todos tenían, ni siquiera trató de imaginar que estaría haciendo ese cuarteto loco-¡Cómo me gustaría tener una cámara para inmortalizar sus rostros espantados! ¡Me reiré de ello hasta el día de tu funeral Theo! ¡Y no guardaría esas fotos sólo para mí, el colegio entero sería testigo de esta maravillosa reunión nocturna! ¡Y como San Potter es ahora famoso, seguro y me dan una gran cantidad de galeones por ellas!

Se acercó a ellos y pudo notar cómo el alivió surcó el rostro de sus amigos al ver que era él quien los había encontrado. Sin embargo y a pesar se enfadó aun más, lo que le escondían al parecer era más complicado de lo que pensó en un principio.

-¡Blaise!-murmuró emocionada Pansy soltando la mano de Luna para saltar al cuello del recién llegado-¡Eres tú!

-Eso parece.-dijo él apartándola de forma poco amable-Veo que armaron una fiesta y no tuvieron la amabilidad de invitarme.-Theo sonrió al oír el sarcasmo de su frase y le contestó con igual malicia:

-La verdad, no te podíamos invitar. Eran fiesta de dos y dos, y como ves contigo seriamos cinco.

- Ja, Ja, Ja…-musitó Blaise-Harás que me desternille de la risa. Y esas parejas ¿Tú y Lunática, o, tú y Potter?-dejó escapar una suave carcajada burlona que provocó una mueca de desprecio en la cara de su amigo-En todo caso no me importa, es tu problema lo que hagas o no.-terminó aparentando indiferencia.

-¿Sí? -inquirió Theo con ironía-¿Y entonces qué haces en la mitad de la noche despierto y vagando por los pasillos?

-Eres un imbécil, Theodore.-musitó Blaise bajando la varita y acercándose aun más a ellos. Miró a Pansy y añadió-¿Y tú no habías discutido con Theo?

-Pues sí.-murmuró lanzándole una vehemente mirada de odio al susodicho-Pero este encuentro ha sido un accidente. Estaba con Potter cuando…

-¡¿Potter?!-exclamó sorprendido Blaise a la vez que su voz resonaba por todos los pasillos.

-¡SShhhhh!-dijeron los otros poniéndose un dedo en los labios y mirando a ambos lados del lugar asustados.

-¡¿Qué demonios hacías con Potter?!-murmuró sulfurándose-¡¿Acaso creen que soy estúpido?! ¡¿Por qué me ocultan tantas cosas últimamente?!

-Precisamente por esa clase de reacciones…-musitó Theo poniendo su mano sobre la boca de su amigo y tratando de escuchar de donde provenían unos pequeños golpes sospechosos en medio del silencio del castillo-Tal vez si te callaras, correríamos menos riesgo de ser atrapados.

-Creo que eso…Ya no se pudo.-una voz nueva resonó por el pasillo mientras suaves pisadas se acercaban, suficiente para helar la sangre de los cinco adolescentes.

(…)

-Mi madre va a mandar por lechuza una carta firmada por un medimago donde certifica que lo que estoy diciendo es la completa verdad.-dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras los rostros incrédulos de todos los presentes le observaban. Le dedicó una especial mirada de desprecio a Harry y giró a ver al director que tosió un poco sorprendido.

-Ejem…bueno, señor Zabini. Si usted nos dice que es sonámbulo, que sin saber cómo apareció en el pasillo principal del tercer piso y se encontró con sus compañeros que le despertaron…pues, entonces está bien. No es necesario que su señora madre envíe esa carta…

-Lo supuse, señor.-dijo Blaise sonriendo triunfal y hablando dramáticamente-Cuando ellos me despertaron tan abruptamente, causándome ese shock tan tremendo…

-Blaise, deja las payasadas.-dijo Draco con voz severa.

-Completamente de acuerdo.-completó Hermione-Es más creíble la historia de los nargles de Nott.

-Sí, Granger tiene razón.-terminó Draco asintiendo. Blaise alzó una ceja y afiló su lengua venenosa en revancha por quitarle protagonismo a su original historia:

-No sé si es mi imaginación, pero creo que últimamente la relación entre ustedes dos ha mejorado de una manera…alucinante.-los dos se volvieron de repente el objetivo de todas las miradas y de una que otra sonrisa socarrona, Hermione se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo y Draco hizo gala de todo su autocontrol para no maldecir a Zabini en ese preciso momento-Como le iba diciendo profesor, Theo y Pansy me iban a ayudar a volver medio dormido a la sala común cuando de repente llegó alguien a nuestra fiesta de media noche.

-¡Oh, ya veo!-exclamó el profesor Dumbledore-Y ese era el señor McMillan ¿O me equivoco?

-No para nada, señor.-contestó Ernie mirando al director-Pero no sucedió nada además de que los encontré en medio del pasillo con una actitud bastante sospechosa.

-¿Sólo eso? ¿Nada más?

-La verdad, profesor, anoche…

Él sólo estaba haciendo su ronda, una ronda en la que supuso no iba a encontrar ningún estudiante pues sabía que si pasaba algo, eso sería en la Torre de Astronomía. Aunque no fuera muy honesto de su parte, contaría sólo una parte de los hechos, porque por un trato hecho con Parkinson, no los acusó ni los envió a detención y, sólo por eso, cambiaría las cosas ligeramente, porque una pequeña modificación de la verdad no es una mentira ¿Cierto?

(…)

-Creo que eso…Ya no se pudo.-dijo acercándose al grupo de cinco chicos que le miraban como si fuese el mismísimo demonio. Alzó una ceja al ver quienes se encontraban reunidos: ¿Potter, Lovegood, Parkinson, Zabini y Nott? Un grupo ciertamente extraño-¿Podrían tener la amabilidad de decirme que creen que hacen aquí a estas horas?

-Eso no te incumbe, McMillan.-dijo secamente Zabini soltándose del agarre de su amigo.

-Tal vez deberías ser un poco más cortes, viendo, por supuesto, la desfavorable situación en la que te encuentras.-soltó moviéndose con elegancia hasta donde se colaban los rayos de luz blanca de la luna y con las que, a propósito, hizo brillar la placa de prefecto que reposaba en su pecho-Si mis matemáticas no me fallan, creo que serán cinco detenciones.

-Cuatro, McMillan, cuatro.-dijo Pansy moviéndose coquetamente hacia donde él estaba, Ernie retrocedió un poco al sentir la intimidante presencia de la Slytherin tan cerca. Cuando estuvo frente a él, se inclinó hacia adelante muy sugestivamente y le sonrió. Momentáneamente Ernie sólo tuvo ojos para el sugerente escote que había puesto Pansy a su vista, pero entonces ella movió su dedo índice derecho frente a sus ojos haciendo que él siguiera su trayectoria sobre su pecho hasta que señaló un lugar en su túnica y con voz muy sensual susurró-Esto McMillan es una placa de prefecta, por lo que tengo permiso para patrullar los pasillos después del toque de queda.

Ernie alzó una ceja a ver el extraño comportamiento de la chica que era generalmente tan hosca y engreída. Tal vez estaba buscando una salida negociada al conflicto, sonrió mostrando su dentadura perfecta y comenzó a retroceder alejándose de los oídos indiscretos. Ella lo siguió sonriendo también y se detuvieron a un par de metros de los otros.

-Entonces, dime qué quieres, Parkinson.-dijo cruzándose de brazos. La chica sonrió seductoramente y le contestó:

-¡Vaya! Eres más listo de lo que creí.-él bufó y ella continuó burlona-Creo que sabes lo que quiero. Déjanos ir, olvida este pequeño encuentro y, tal vez, yo sepa recompensarte…

-¿Recompensarme?-dijo él irónico e inclinándose hacia ella haciendo que sus narices casi rozaran-Explícame cómo es eso.

-Bueno…-dijo ella poniendo las manos sobre su pecho y bajándolas lentamente hasta llegar a su pantalón-Sé que peleaste con tu novia hoy, ha de ser muy doloroso enterarte de lo que te hizo…-la cara del chico Hufflepuff se tornó sombría al instante, mientras la manos de Pansy ya se habían aventurado dentro de su túnica abierta por delante-Te debe doler mucho, te debes sentir sólo, pero eres de la casa de los perdedores, lo sabes bien.-él trató de apartarse pero ella se aferró y a propósito rozó sus piernas con las de él-Pero no me importa y ¿Sabes por qué? Porque vienes de una familia de gran tradición, tienes algo de clase y…-se mordió el labio inferior-Por alguna razón volviste irresistible este verano.

-Así que ahora viene la parte en la que yo te digo cuándo y dónde ¿No, Parkinson? -ella asintió traviesamente y él sonrió socarrón mientras hacía que sus labios casi rozaran con los de ella-Eres una zorra ¿Lo sabías?-ella hizo un puchero con los labios y negó con la cabeza:

-Esa no es la actitud, McMillan…Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor. Ese insulto ya no tiene nada de efecto en mí.

-Bien, déjame intentarlo otra vez…-dijo sarcástico y besando suavemente su cuello, cosa que tomó por sorpresa a la Slytherin que soltó una bocanada de aire de improviso-Eres de la casa de los traidores…¿Cómo se que si los dejo ir sin su _merecido _castigo, tú cumplirás tu parte del trato?

-Eso estuvo mucho mejor.-dijo ella sonriendo maliciosa-Tienes mi palabra, McMillan, es lo único que puedo darte.

Ernie se alzó de hombros y se alejó de ella. Echó un vistazo a los cuatro espectadores de la escena: Potter, Nott y Zabini, le observaban como si estuviese lleno de moco de dragón y cubierto de plumas de hipogrifo, mientras que Luna le observaba atentamente y le sonrió como si lo comprendiera.

-Váyanse de una vez a sus salas comunes.-dijo autoritariamente, entonces se giró hacia Pansy y le mostró su sonrisa perfecta-Contigo, Parkinson, hablo después.

Ella movió coquetamente su cabello y se acercó a Blaise.

-Eres una zorra ¿Sabías?-musitó él mirándola con un poco de asombro.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero esta zorra acaba de salvarlos de un castigo.

-Entonces, muchas gracias, Pansy Parkinson.-era Luna quien había hablado y ahora le sonreía.

Bastante confundida y mientras Ernie ya casi llegaba al final del pasillo, decidió ponerse en marcha. Al parecer todos harían lo mismo, pero fue entonces cuando la puerta de uno de los salones cercanos se abrió con estrépito.

No podía ser. No otra vez.

(…)

-Como los vi tan preocupados por el estado de Zabini, les dije que se dirigieran rápidamente a sus salas comunes, que pasaría por alto todo el…incidente.

-Bastante noble, señor McMillan, pero aun sí en contra de las reglas como todo lo que me han relatado hasta ahora.

-Lo siento, señor.-dijo el chico bajando la cabeza apenado-Sin embargo no pudimos irnos a nuestras salas comunes de inmediato.

-Sí, lo sé.-dijo el profesor mirando por encima de sus monturas de media luna a cierto pelirrojo que comenzaba a enrojecerse-Porque en ese momento llegaron el señor Weasley y la señorita Brown.

-Sí, señor.-musitó Ron con las orejas de un color rojo escarlata.

-Bien, comadreja.-se dejó escuchar la voz de Draco otra vez sobre todo el espacio del lugar-Quiero escuchar qué vas a inventar para justificar el revolcón que te estabas dando con Brown… ¡Auch!-fue interrumpido por el codazo de Hermione que se encontraba a su lado mirando con atención sus zapatos. Al parecer algo la estaba molestando y él sinceramente dudó que fuese su comentario, más bien era la verdad tras de él. Sintió de repente un extraño sentimiento de inquietud creciendo dentro de él… ¿Podía Granger sentir _algo_ por la comadreja? ¿Qué le veía a ese estúpido pobretón? ¿Cómo podía demostrárselo así nada más después de lo que había pasado (y seguía pasando) entre ellos? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué mierda estaba pensando en todas esas estupideces? ¿Por qué le importaba lo que hiciera o sintiera la sangresucia? Mejor despejaba la mente, se masajeó las sienes tratando de calmarse y se dispuso a escuchar la historia de Weasley que aun lo miraba con odio.

-Eh…pues…profesor, verá, anoche…

No pensó jamás que el aceptar esa invitación de Lavender terminaría de tal manera, si lo hubiese sabido se hubiese negado inmediatamente. Sólo tenía claro que las palabras de la chica habían sido certeras, y si Hermione podía perderse todo el día con el hurón botador, no existía razón para que él no pudiese hacer lo mismo. Sin embargo ella estaba ahí, y aunque no fuera muy honesto de su parte, contaría sólo una parte de los hechos, porque jamás aceptaría frente a Hermione lo que estaba pasando con Brown y, sólo por eso, cambiaría las cosas ligeramente, porque una pequeña modificación de la verdad no es una mentira ¿Cierto?

(…)

La verdad, se sorprendió bastante cuando le contaron lo de la pelea de Harry y Hermione. Normalmente las peleas eran entre él y Hermione o, incluso, entre él y Harry; pero nunca esos dos habían discutido en tal magnitud y eso sólo significaba una cosa: él tenía que intervenir y no era muy bueno en eso.

Trató de hablar con Harry para la cena, pero él decidió saltársela. Fue una lástima porque ya en el dormitorio no podrían hablar, Lavender le había pedido muy amablemente que la acompañara al salón de Adivinación en la Torre Norte después de la hora de la comida y él había aceptado aunque sospechaba de las claras intenciones de la chica. Porque lo único cierto era eso, era bastante obvia.

Nunca llegaron a la Torre Norte, en realidad se encerraron en algún salón que encontraron a mitad del camino. Lavender sí que era puro fuego y logró hacerle olvidar por completo que tan sólo un par de días atrás había estado a punto de declarase a Hermione.

Por otro lado, Hermione había estado bastante rara desde el domingo y Lavender había tratado de convencerlo de que tenía que ver con Malfoy, eso era absurdo, es decir, en el hipotético caso que ella se estuviese viendo con alguien a espaldas de Harry y de él, nunca, jamás sería su archi enemigo Draco Malfoy. Primero Hermione era lo suficientemente inteligente para distinguir un chico de un hurón sin corazón, y segundo Malfoy les odiaba con toda su alma, ni que decir de lo que despreciaba a los nacidos muggles, así que desechó la idea fácilmente y siguió atragantándose con la lengua de Lavender.

Se quedaron dormidos al parecer porque cuando se dio cuenta era bastante tarde y por entre las ventanas del salón entraba la luz de una luna brillante y redonda. Despertó a Lavender un poco sonrojado por la situación y ella se le abalanzó encima cuando escucharon un gritó del otro lado de la puerta que les dejó fríos.

-¡¿Potter?!-la voz retumbó por todo el lugar alertando a Ron de sobremanera.

-Harry…-musitó al tiempo que se vestía a toda velocidad y caminando hacia la puerta tropezándose con una que otra mesa en el camino, lo que provocaba uno que otro golpe seco que alertó, aunque él no lo supiera, a Nott en el exterior.

-Won-Won…-dijo Lavender en tono meloso acercándose a él por detrás mientras se terminaba de poner la túnica y afinaba el oído.

-¡SShhhhh!…-hizo llevándose un dedo a los labios, ella hizo un puchero pero en silencio comenzó a vestirse. Ron ya no podía escuchar nada, así que contrariado se apoyó en contra de la puerta a esperar, mientras Lavender terminaba de arreglarse y lo miraba un poco ofendida: la verdad, ese no era el final de la velada que había planeado pero no le importaba, había logrado acostarse con Ronald Weasley, ese era su premio, y su siguiente paso sería ser su novia; porque unilateralmente había decidido que él era para ella y no le importaba por encima de quien tenía que pasar para conseguirlo-Son voces…-musitó él llamando la atención de la rubia que estaba con él-No podemos salir aun…

Esperaron, no supieron cuánto tiempo, pero ya Lavender estaba por completo desesperada, tenía sueño y a la mañana siguiente tenían Defensa Contra la Artes Oscuras…no podía quedarse toda la madrugada ahí.

-Lo siento Won-Won, pero yo ya me voy. Y te recomendaría que vinieras conmigo.-se acercó a la puerta pero él la detuvo con fuerza.

-No nos podemos ir. No ahora. Puede que todavía haya gente afuera y no podemos arriesgarnos a…

-¿A qué…?-dijo Lavender mientras los ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas-¿A que nos vean juntos?

-No…no es eso…Lavender…-su plan daba resultado, lo había hecho sentir culpable y comenzaba a tartamudear y sonrojarse-Es decir…no pueden vernos…pero por…la hora…

-Si no quieres estar conmigo…es suficiente con que me lo digas ¡Adiós Ron Weasley! Y dicho eso y con sumo dramatismo abrió la puerta de un golpe…lo que no esperaba Lavender era encontrarse con otros seis estudiantes afuera de él.

-Te lo dije, Lavender…-susurró saliendo tras ella del salón.

-¿Ron?-preguntó Harry algo confuso-¿Lavender?-abrió los ojos sorprendido y soltó una exclamación-¡Oh, ya veo!

Ron suspiró contrariado por respuesta y miró el singular grupo que le rodeaba mientras Ernie McMillan volvía a acercarse. Eran ahora ocho.

-Hola, Ronald.-dijo Luna-Veo que esta noche al parecer fue muy concurrida.

Cuando él y algunos otros se disponían a responder algo a eso, notaron algo espantoso.

Eran ocho.

Sí, eran ocho estudiantes que estaban en graves problemas pues la silueta de una gata apareció al final del pasillo.

-La… ¡La señora Norris!-exclamó Ron con voz ahogada-¡Corran!

Y así sin más que decir, los ocho estudiantes que vagaron por Hogwarts esa noche se dispersaron por entre los corredores mientras se escuchaban las risas de Peeves de fondo y las maldiciones del conserje.

Sí, afortunadamente para ellos, ninguno fue atrapado.

(…)

-Y cómo Hermione no estaba…-le lanzó una mirada de reproche a su amiga que estaba sentada junto al hurón botador-Pues ella subió hasta los dormitorios de los chicos y me pidió que la acompañara hasta la enfermería. Pero desafortunadamente, nos encontramos con todos en el camino y pues del susto se nos olvidó que Lavender se sentía mal y regresamos corriendo a la sala común…-Ron terminó su historia más calmado de lo que se imaginó que estaría, sólo estaba un poco sonrojado y Lavender había asentido a cada palabra pronunciada por él.

-Bueno, fue muy amable de su parte acompañarla y me alegro mucho que la señorita Lavender se sienta mucho mejor.-comentó el profesor Dumbledore mirándola fijamente, ella negó con la cabeza y señaló su garganta-¡Oh! Veo que no puede hablar…Qué lástima.-El director se puso de pie y se paseó a paso suave por su despacho mientras sólo se oía de fondo el zumbar de los objetos de plata que llenaban las mesillas del lugar-Hemos escuchado la interesante historia que cada uno de ustedes vivió anoche…Una agitada noche si me permiten mi opinión, sin embargo no entiendo cómo es que todas estas desafortunadas historias, inocentes, pero desafortunadas al final, terminaron desencadenando semejante batalla en medio del Gran Salón.

-Si me permite hablar, profesor…-la voz de Snape sonó maléficamente melosa.

-Por supuesto, Severus.

-Creo que es en este momento donde la señorita Granger y…el señor Malfoy deben darnos su versión de los hechos ¿No cree? Pues después de todo, ninguno de los dos estuvo anoche en medio de todo este problema.

-¡Oh, Severus! Tienes toda la razón.-exclamó el profesor aplaudiendo entusiasta mientras volvía a su escritorio y se sentaba nuevamente en su silla-¿Podrían decirnos qué tienen que ver con las cosas que pasaron anoche?

Draco y Hermione se miraron, palidecieron al tiempo y se giraron a donde su profesor les sonreía.

-Nada, señor.-dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras como le era usual-Usted sabe donde estábamos anoche.

-Tiene razón. Entonces le agradeceré que me expliquen ¿Qué tienen que ver ustedes con todo esto?

Hermione suspiró hondamente, tomó todo el aire que pudo con sus pulmones y se dispuso a hablar:

-La verdad, no tenemos ni idea de nada de lo que pasó anoche. En cuanto a la batalla que menciona…Podemos decir que estuvimos ahí. Así que si nos deja contarle…

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Sin nada más que desearles una feliz navidad y un feliz año nuevo, me despido. Muchos besos.**_

_** Londony.**_

_**ESTE ES EL CAMINO PARA DEJAR SU REVIEW XD**_

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V  
**


	18. De Confesiones y Verdades

_**Hola, mi nombre es Londony y tengo un problema (Caras de compresion y aplausos modestos junto con una respuesta en coro: Hola, Londony.)**_

_**XD Mi problema: No puedo vivir sin escribir, es como una adicción; ¬¬ pero no quiero deshacerme de ella. Aun estoy en la etapa de negación (A pesar de lo que haya dicho arriba XD)  
**_

_**Mis queridas lectoras, no se lo esperaban, verdad? No esperaban nada hasta el 2009, cierto? Resulta que aprovechando un respiro que tuve durante el día de hoy comencé a escribir el capítulo que le seguía a "La Ronda Nocturna", pero resulta que me extendí con la escena inicial y pues jeje me dije a mi misma: "Mi misma ¿Por qué no haces de esto un capítulo aparte y lo pones enseguida?" Y pues decidí que era una buena idea y aquí estoy.**_

_**Es un capítulo refrescante, sólo Dramione (Ya verán XD ) para compesar la falta en el anterior, sin embargo es como más una viñeta de lo que pasó despues de "Dulces Sueños (16)", la verdad, espero que les guste **_**T-T _Lo hice porque así el próximo no será tan largo como el pasado (Ufff)_**

**_Sé que no les he respondido los reviews, mea culpa, pero no he tenido tiempo para eso. Prometo hacerlo. Y aprovecho para dedicar un saludo especial a todas mis chicas anónimas que me dejan review y no tengo modo de contestarles n.n Ahora sí : ¡¡A leer!! Y no sean muy duras conmigo y lean las notas de autora al final...en realidad es IMPORTANTE (Si es que leen esto, claro)  
_**

_**Ah! Se me olvidaba Harry Potter, Todos sus Personajes, Lugares y todo lo demás son una marca registrada de nuestra querida J.K Rowling y... de Warner Bros, para la gran desgracia de nosotros los fans.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**18**

**DE CONFESIONES Y VERDADES**

Se había despertado de repente, no recordaba lo que había estado soñando pero en ese momento, eso importaba poco. Se revolvió entre las sábanas que la cubrían y se sonrojó al recordar en dónde y con quién estaba, luego de haber estado haciendo, ya sabía ella, qué cosas. Su cabeza llena de rizos castaños un poco desordenados, descansaba sobre su brazo y podía sentir en cada centímetro de su piel el roce de un cuerpo tibio que estaba junto a ella.

¿Podía haber sido todo eso un sueño? Se sentó en la cama tratando de cubrirse tanto como pudiera, pero en medio de la total penumbra le era imposible ver algo. Sin embargo, ella quería saber si había sido una fantasía de su mente o había sucedido en realidad, ella _necesitaba_ saberlo. La luz de la chimenea, como adivinando su pedido, se encendió lentamente y las brazas comenzaron a iluminar el recinto.

No había sido un sueño. Hay estaba junto a ella el mismo chico con el que recordaba haberse acostado (en todo sentido); Draco estaba, por lo que podía ver, profundamente dormido. Se mordió un labio. No estaba bien, no estaba para nada bien. Su mente trabajaba a millón pero no alcanzaba a comprender en qué momento le había comenzado a gustar el hurón botador: tal vez había sido la mañana del domingo que se encontraron en el baño o cuando la abordó por sorpresa en la biblioteca…

Imposible. Era imposible que él comenzara a gustarle y enseguida haya…Eh, ¿Cómo se dice? Profundizado, tal vez. Sí eso, profundizado la inexistente relación. Se llevó ambas manos a su sien y la masajeó lentamente, necesitaba pensar; era ciertamente improbable el que antes de que cualquier cosa que pasara en el Baño de los Prefectos, ella sintiera algo por Malfoy, es decir, su pasatiempo preferido era molestarla y maltratarla y eso no le gusta a nadie…Miró detenidamente el rostro sereno del chico que dormía a su lado. Demonios, tenía que ser masoquista, no había otra explicación.

Suspiró, pondría todo de su parte para dejar de pensar estupideces. Trató de calmarse y pensar que todo se vería más claro por la mañana. Sonrió, eso era, debía volver a dormir y…Antes de poder evitarlo, sus ojos recorrieron el torso desnudo de Draco: era perfecto, lujuriosamente perfecto, para su gran desgracia. Debía calmarse. ¡Por Merlín que debía calmarse! Pero había decidido ser débil y dejarse llevar; no lucharía más, si ya había decidido que él hurón le gustaba pues ya no había marcha atrás: estiró una de sus manos hacia su pálido pecho y con la otra seguía sosteniendo fuertemente la sábana contra sí.

Se detuvo a centímetros de su piel. No debía hacerlo, él estaba dormido y no era un muñeco de exhibición (aunque lo pareciera). Se mordió un labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, quería contenerse, pero sentía dentro de ella ese impulso extraño que había estado presente en los últimos días. La otra Hermione, la desinhibida, la atrevida, la que habían hecho aparecer los efectos secundarios comenzaba a tomar el control de su cuerpo. Sus ojos brillaron con esa malicia que había hecho escalofriar a Draco y sus dedos casi rozaron el pecho de Malfoy. Sin embargo la magia hecha por Dumbledore estaba perdiendo su potencia, faltaban alrededor de ocho horas para que todo acabara, por lo que la Hermione racional, lógica y de cabeza fría (la que todo el mundo conoce) trató de poner resistencia a que ese alter ego mágico controlara la situación.

Original_: ¡Detente, Hermione Jane Granger!_

Alter ego_**: Y ¿Tú eres?**_

_Hermione Jane Granger también, por supuesto._

_**Genial. Ahora también me volví loca.**_

_Pues lo pareces ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo con Draco Malfoy, alias "El magnífico hurón botador"?_

_**Si eres una clase de conciencia o personalidad inconsciente que habita en mi mente…supongo que debes saberlo**_

_¡Oye! ¡Tú eres la personalidad inconsciente, yo soy la original! Pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que ¡Debes alejarte de Malfoy!_

_**¿Por qué?**_

_¡Pues…! Pues…Porque es un presumido ególatra que sólo piensa en él._

_**Te aseguro que cuando lo estamos haciendo también piensa bastante en mí.**_

_Es un idiota._

_**No, no lo es. Sus notas son bastante buenas, de hecho.**_

_Es un caprichoso, hijo de papi y millonario._

_**Ejem… ¿Me puedes decir que hay de malo en eso?**_

_Es sarcástico, mujeriego y narcisista._

_**Excitante.**_

_Es un fastidioso de primera que te hace la vida imposible y se pelea todos los días con Ron y Harry._

_**Tampoco es que Ron y Harry sean unas mansas palomas.**_

_¡¿Lo defiendes?!_

_**Para nada.**_

_Mortífago._

_**Su padre.**_

_Hurón desteñido._

_**Rubio natural.**_

_Idiota._

_**Ya lo dijiste.**_

_¡No Malfoy, tú!_

_**¡Oye! No me digas idiota.**_

_Eso eres. Ninguna mujer que esté en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales puede enamorarse de Malfoy._

_**¡Yo no estoy enamorada de Malfoy!**_

_¿Y yo que dije? ¿Enamorada? Lo siento…Eh, me equivoqué. Quise decir que a ninguna mujer que esté en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales puede gustarle Malfoy ¿Ahora sí?_

_**Mucho mejor. Es decir, me gusta Malfoy.**_

_Nos gusta Malfoy…_

_**Sí, eso, nos gusta Malfoy…No es amor ni nada por el estilo. Una mera atracción física y cierta empatía. Sólo eso.**_

_Sí, sólo eso._

_**¿Por dónde iba antes de tu inoportuna interrupción? Ah, claro…Quería tocar ese cuerpo irresistible que…**_

_¡¡NO!!_

_**Cállate. Nunca nos divertimos y no vas a negar que desde puedo salir a flote la pasamos mucho mejor.**_

_Tal vez._

_**Lo sabía. Entonces ¿Lo hacemos?**_

_Hazlo, no importa. Para medio día cuando esos tontos efectos secundarios hayan desaparecido tú volverás a estar relegada a mi subconsciente, yo tendré nuevamente el control y volveré a tener la vida tan…_

_**¿Aburrida?**_

_Racional, intelectual, lógica y responsable que he llevado estos dieciséis años. Draco Malfoy será historia._

_**Entonces prométeme algo.**_

_¿Sí?_

_**Que te darás de vez en cuando un revolcón con este bombón para recordar viejos tiempos.**_

_Lo dicho, eres idiota._

_**Mojigata.**_

_Zorra._

_**Es bueno que reconozcas lo que en realidad soy…Porque así descubrirás lo que en realidad eres. Ganaste esta Hermione Jane Granger. Haz lo que mejor te parezca.**_

Abrió los ojos sorprendida. Esa noche había descubierto que además de ser probablemente masoquista, también poseía un trastorno de múltiples personalidades. Sacudió su cabeza y trató de conservar la calma, después de todo, había podido derrotar a su alter ego sexy y malvada (bueno, tal vez ella se había rendido). Ahora era ella, y sólo ella quien tomaría la decisión. El problema entonces era: ¿Qué rayos iba a hacer?

Una suave caricia.

Eso fue lo que Draco sintió. Se estremeció un poco al sentir el tacto de suaves dedos recorrer traviesamente el camino desde su garganta a su ombligo ¿Granger siempre tenía que hacer las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya eran? No se movió, pensó que tal vez era mejor si ella lo creía dormido, por nada del mundo quería abrir los ojos y encontrarse con los suyos, no hasta que decidiera cual era el paso a seguir; porque lo único cierto era que tenía el agua hasta el cuello por culpa de la sangresucia.

Tal vez era su imaginación, pero le pareció sentir que ella se acercaba bajo las sábanas mientras sus manos no dejaban de acariciarlo. ¿No era antes sólo una? Eso no tenía importancia, lo verdaderamente relevante era qué demonios tenía que hacer ahora. Una cosa había sido acostarse con la problemática chica, otra era admitir y vivir el hecho de que ella, en efecto, le gustaba.

Draco Malfoy podía decir que se había acostado con muchas chicas, tantas que no recordaba todos sus nombres; pero ninguna de ellas podría llenarse la boca diciendo que habían _dormido_ con él. Porque esa era la verdad: él nunca había amanecido en la cama de ninguna chica, primero porque él tenía su propia cama y segundo porque no le gustaba imaginarse viviendo la escena que le armarían a la hora que les hiciera el gran desplante, no tenía ninguna clase de compromiso con ninguna de ellas y para ser completamente sincero no lo quería. No era que las insultara o les restregara en la cara lo perras que eran (porque lo eran). No, él era más elegante: amanecían solas y poco a poco iban descubriendo el rechazo, y unas más rápido que otras asimilando el abandono ¿Los días posteriores? Ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarlas, simplemente las ignoraba; debían comprender que para él no eran más que simples objetos de los que obtenía placer. Sin embargo y en contra de todo pronóstico, si volvía a proponerles pasar un rato juntos todas aceptaban otra vez, lo cual elevaba su orgullo a niveles insospechados y le ratificaba que su vida no le alcanzaría para comprender a las mujeres: Se contentaba pensando que aceptaban nuevamente por lo bueno que era en la cama.

Pero ahora sucedía algo bastante peculiar, no sólo había estado durmiendo con una chica sino que ella era su más acérrima enemiga desde que la conoció. Una muy sexy enemiga si le pedían su opinión. Mientras sentía como uno de los dedos de Granger dibujaba círculos alrededor de su ombligo trató de pensar en qué momento de ella comenzó a gustarle, pero por más que pensaba no lograba hallar una respuesta con mediana lógica: El que le gustara la sabelotodo insoportable de Granger no tenía el más mínimo sentido. Ella era una chica descuidada (tenía que reconocerlo), mandona y escandalosa, eso sin decir que era una comelibros compulsiva y aduladora de profesores (desde su punto de vista, claro); un ratón de biblioteca que poseía los dos peores defectos que a su vista alguien podía poseer: Ser amiga de Potter y ser una sangresucia.

Pero nada de eso le había importado y ahora estaba con ella en esa cama, se preguntaba hasta el cansancio que era lo que había hecho mal, pero nadie le daba una respuesta ¡Merlín! Mejor se concentraba en sentir que era lo que ella estaba haciendo ¿Qué hacia Granger en ese momento? Por supuesto, su mano traviesa se deslizaba bajo la sábana y llegaba cada vez más abajo en su vientre…

Autocontrol.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Granger?-su voz un poco ronca la sorprendió a la vez que sostenía con fuerza la muñeca de la mano del delito.

-Eh…yo…yo…-no podía unir dos palabras con lógica en su cabeza, miró a ese par de ojos grises que la miraban con la misma frialdad de siempre y fue muchísimo peor. Comenzó a sonrojarse a una velocidad inusitada y tomó con su mano libre la sábana para cubrirse un poco el pecho.

Sí, porque Draco no tuvo sino que abrir los ojos para recordar la desnudez de su acompañante. Se sentó en la cama quedando frente a ella y le arrebató la tela de entre sus dedos. Muy a su pesar, ella era endemoniadamente hermosa y no la dejaría cubrirse; si lo había despertado, ahora debía por lo menos ofrecerle un espectáculo que valiera la pena.

-Te hice una pregunta, Granger…-dijo arrastrando suavemente las palabras a medida que una sonrisa 100% Malfoy se dibujaba en su boca. Comenzó a divertirle ver el color rosado en sus mejillas, entonces agregó acercándose lentamente a su oído derecho-¿Tienes idea de qué hora es?

-En serio, Malfoy…-musitó ella temblando al sentir su cálido aliento cerca de su oreja-Siento mucho haberte despertado…yo…

-Cállate, Granger…-dijo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios-Hablas demasiado.-soltó el agarre de su muñeca y se acostó en la cama nuevamente poniendo los brazos sobre su cabeza, le echó un rápido vistazo al cuerpo desnudo de Hermione que se sonrojó aun más y siguió-Si querías divertirte un rato, te habría agradecido que me avisaras previamente. No me gusta la sensación de ser violado…

-Yo-no-te-iba-a-violar, Malfoy.-escupió Hermione haciendo énfasis en cada palabra con odio, mientras él se esforzaba en contener una carcajada-No seas ridículo.

-No soy ridículo.-dijo él restándole importancia al asunto a la vez que miraba a una pared atentamente y mientras ella se cubría con las sábanas-Son las cuatro.

-¿Perdón?

-Son las cuatro de la madrugada.-bostezó señalando un reloj que misteriosamente había aparecido en la pared-Mejor tratamos de dormir, mañana tenemos clase muy temprano.-Hermione asintió y comenzó a acostarse-Y ni se te ocurra volver a ponerme una mano encima, sangresucia.

Su sangre (sucia según él, pero al fin y al cabo, sangre) hirvió en sus venas. Ahogando un grito de impotencia recordó cuanto lo odiaba, era un estúpido malnacido y si tuviese su varita a la mano se habría encargado de darle su merecido, pero no la tenía. Lo miró con odio unos instantes antes de acostarse, el muy presumido se giraba hacia el lado opuesto y le daba la espalda. Lo mataría, sería un asesinato limpio y sin complicaciones, pero se contuvo, estrujó la tela de la sábana entre su manos imaginando con placer enfermizo que era el cuello de quien estaba a su lado dándole la espalda de blanca y pálida piel, y mostrándole una cabellera rubia platinada.

Suspiró, se alejó de él tanto como pudo y, acostada en el borde de la cama, le dio la espalda y se cubrió desde los pies hasta el cuello. Estúpido Malfoy, ya se las vería con ella, tan sólo tenía que esperar que el sol saliera…

Una suave caricia.

Eso fue lo que sintió Hermione, porque de repente y antes de esperárselo, Draco puso su brazo alrededor de la cintura y la haló hacia él. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y tras un instante, él deslizó la sábana hacia abajo dejando descubiertos su cuello y sus hombros. Sintió un beso cálido cerca de su nuca que logró arrancarle un gemido ahogado. No lo podía ver pero una sonrisa mitad malvada y mitad sexy adornaba la boca de Draco en esos momentos.

-Pensé que habías dicho que...-dijo ella cerrando los ojos lentamente a le vez que sentía que sus brazos la rodeaban con fuerza, que su espalda descansaba en su pecho masculino y que su respiración suave comenzaba a sincronizarse con la suya.

-Dije que no me tocaras otra vez.-completó él cerca de su oreja-Pero eso no quiere decir que yo no pueda tocarte a _ti._-cerró los ojos mientras esa sonrisa aun no desaparecía de sus labios y la chimenea se volvía a apagar discretamente.

Draco sabía que Granger era inteligente y sería capaz de entender lo que le había querido decir.

Hermione sabía que Malfoy era astuto y creía que había podido entender lo que le había querido decir.

-Puedes hacerlo entonces.-él sonrió ante aquella respuesta y la estrechó aun más en contra de sí.

Ellos se gustaban el uno a la otra. Y acababan de confesárselo, aunque de una forma bastante extraña para la mayoría de la gente; mucho incluso dudarían si aquellas frases en realidad tenían aquel trasfondo. Pero ellos sabían que lo tenían, y ahora sólo debían comenzar a pensar en qué harían con la información recibida. Al menos Draco ya tenía clara su posición.

-Eres sólo mía, Granger.-susurró acariciando con sus labios el cuello de la chica cuyos vellos se erizaron y que no pudo contener una sonrisa de triunfo. Aquello era innegable, pero aunque él jurara por su riqueza, su linaje y su vida que lo que ella pensaba no era cierto, Hermione sabía que él también le pertenecería sólo a ella a partir de ese momento.

_**  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, aunque no estuvo muy largo.**_

_**Ejem...aquí van unas cuantas aclaraciones:**_

_**Primero, sé que quieren saber lo de la batalla, tranquilas, eso viene en el proximo capítulo.**_

_**Segundo, lo que sucedió después de que él le dijo esas última palabras lo dejo a su imaginación XD**_

_**Tercero pero no por eso menos importante (sin embargo lo pongo en mayúscula, no quiero ser malinterpretada): NO, HERMIONE Y DRACO NO SE HAN ENAMORADO. SE GUSTAN, Y BASTANTE. LO QUE DIJO LA HERMIONE DESHINIBIDA FUE UNA...MALA PASADA DE SU CONCIENCIA XD . ES POR TODO ESO NO QUIERO QUE TOMEN LA ÚLTIMA ESCENA COMO UN NOVELÓN CURSI PORQUE NO ES ASÍ. DIGAMOS QUE AHORA ESO DARÁ PIE A MUCHAS SITUACIONES HILARANTES...Muhajajaja. Hmm, siento esto último.**_

_**Y cuarto, ahora si es verdad: me volverán a ver nuevamente en el 2009 n.n  
**_

**_Bueno, a las que no habían leido antes: Feliz Navidad! Y a todas: Feliz Año Nuevo y que este 2009 esté lleno de muchísimas cosas buena para todas!!_**

**_NO SE PIERDAN, ESTA ES LA RUTA PARA DEJAR SU REVIEW_**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V  
**


	19. La Batalla de Hogwarts

_**Hola, hola! Saben? Algo muy gracioso me sucedió...^^ Después de las fiestas de fin de año y de haber exprimido mi cerebro para participar en dos retos del foro Weird Sisters, me dio un ataque de pereza patrocinado por la cercanía inminente de regreso a la universidad T.T Es por eso que me he tardado un poco más de tres semanas en trerles este nuevo cap.**_

_**Sé que no es gracioso, pero si lo digo así, tal vez se enojen menos conmigo.**_

_** Ya no las distraigo más y comiencen a leer!  
**_

_**Ah! Se me olvidaba Harry Potter, Todos sus Personajes, Lugares y todo lo demás son una marca registrada de nuestra querida J.K Rowling y... de Warner Bros, para la gran desgracia de nosotros los fans.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**19**

**LA BATALLA DE HOGWARTS**

_-La verdad, no tenemos ni idea de nada de lo que pasó anoche. En cuanto a la batalla que menciona…Podemos decir que estuvimos ahí. Así que si nos deja contarle…_

(…)

Era un maravilloso despertar: el lugar estaba oscuro, la cama era cálida y dos brazos fuertes la abrazaban. No tenía la más leve intención de levantarse, podía quedarse todo el día acostada, no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Recordaba con deleite todas las cosas que habían pasado entre ella y el hurón botador mientras bostezaba y una sonrisa pícara se dibujaba en su rostro, ya tendría tiempo para pensar qué hacer respecto a todo ese lío.

Nadie habría podido adivinar que ella terminaría en medio del abrazo de Malfoy esa mañana, ni siquiera Trelawney ¡Pero qué decía! Esa mujer era un fraude, así que si alguien hubiese podido predecirlo sin duda no sería ella. Aun no entendía cómo es que Ron y Harry no habían abandonado esa clase y la soportaron hasta los TIMO's…

Recordó de repente su discusión con Harry la tarde anterior, la llegada bastante extraña de Ron con Lavender (sin que pudiera evitarlo, le dio acidez en el estomago con sólo pensar en ello) y quien la consoló tras todo eso. Notó que últimamente su mente insistía en hacer que sus pensamientos siempre terminaran en Malfoy, aun cuando tenía cosas más importantes en las que meditar como su pelea con Harry, por ejemplo.

Bostezó nuevamente y se apretó más contra el cuerpo de su acompañante dormido, pensaría en todo eso después, ahora no tenía nada mejor que hacer y una clase de Defensa Contra la Artes Oscuras no sería tan placentera como…

¡¡La clase de Defensa Contra la Artes Oscuras!!

Se levantó de un brinco, o al menos eso intentó, porque tan pronto trató de irse de la cama, un par de brazos la sostuvo fuertemente y la atrajeron más cerca de sí. Ella se volteó sorprendida sólo para ver como el Slytherin seguía en el más profundo de los sueños.

-¡Malfoy! ¡Despierta! ¡Tenemos que irnos a clase!-comenzó a batirlo por los hombros tratando de hacer que reaccionara, pero él sólo la soltó, se giró y le dio la espalda-¡Malfoy! ¡Tenemos Defensa Contra la Artes Oscuras! ¡Merlín! ¡Snape nos va a matar!

-Corrección, Granger.-murmuró Draco desperezándose y soltando un bostezo-Te matará a ti.

Un almohadazo directo a la cara fue lo próximo que sintió el chico, que apartó el cojín para lanzarlo de vuelta cuando la visión de Granger envuelta en sábanas de pie junto a la cama lo hizo detener. Todo lo que había sucedido se le vino de sopetón a la mente. Genial, ya lo recordaba.

-¡Apresúrate! ¡Levántate de una buena vez!-gritó ella aun de pie junto a uno de los postes. Draco la miró con desprecio, no había sido el mejor de los despertares, armaba un escándalo enorme y además osaba a darle órdenes. Se sentó en la cama dejando su torso al descubierto, se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja mientras comenzaba a arrastrar las palabras:

-¿Se puede saber por qué no has comenzado a arreglarte y sólo te dedicas a gritar cerca de mí?-ella apretó los puños y le respondió mirando el reloj de la pared.

-Porque, por si no lo recuerdas, no podemos separarnos más de dos metros…Imbécil.-ese insulto le salió del corazón y al parecer fue justo ahí donde le llegó a Draco. Aparentemente dolido se levantó despacio de la cama sin molestarse en cubrirse y caminó hasta el baño-¡Malfoy! ¡Ponte algo encima!

-Sé que te gusto más así, Granger…-siseó con odio mientras entraban juntos al pequeño lugar.

-Por supuesto, imbécil y desnudo. ¿Qué más le puedo pedir a la vida?-comentó sarcástica y sonriendo burlona. Sonrisa que no le gustó para nada a Draco.

-Lamento informarte que la palabra "imbécil" está reservada para especímenes como la comadreja Weasley y…- Ella entró a la ducha y se apresuró en cerrar la cortina dejando a Draco con una ceja enarcada, la palabra en la boca y ligeramente sorprendido. ¿Quién rayos se estaba creyendo esa sangresucia para dejarlo hablando solo? Comenzó a oír el correr del agua y entonces, cuando planeaba abrir la boca para seguir con su perorata, algo empapado y pesado le cayó encima: ella acababa de lanzarle las sábanas con las que se había estado cubriendo. Esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso.

De un tirón abrió la cortina, dio un paso dentro del la ducha y, mientras una anonada Hermione se giraba a verlo y el agua comenzaba a mojarlo, tomó su cara entre los dedos de su mano y le habló amenazante:

-¿Qué demonios te sucede?-ella lo miró sin comprender y él siguió a medida que comenzaba a esbozar una sonrisa burlona notando la perfecta situación-¡Ya veo! Sólo querías que entrara a hacerte compañía…

-¿De qué estás hablando?-Hermione apartó con brusquedad su mano y exclamó furiosa-¡Te pido un poco de privacidad, si no es mucha molestia!

Draco sonrió irónico: ¿Qué clase de privacidad quería cuando ambos estaban desnudos frente a frente?

-Ya no tienes privacidad, Granger. No desde que eres mía.-Draco susurró cerca de su oreja izquierda, Hermione se estremeció un poco y él sintió como ella colocó sus manos sobre su pecho. Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del agua corriendo por el desagüe, fue entonces cuando sintió un ligero empujón hacia atrás que lo hizo chocar con la pared de azulejos. Sabía que ella haría algo así, porque Granger se creía indomable y eso era algo que lo enloquecía; por lo que esbozó su sonrisa más encantadora sólo para escuchar:

-¡No soy tuya, Malfoy! ¡No soy de nadie y mucho menos tuya!-exclamó más sonrojada de lo que hubiese querido. Él se alzó de hombros y sin dejar de sonreír le respondió mientras salía de la ducha:

-Como digas.-y se dispuso a esperar que ella saliera para intercambiar lugares.

Ahora era Hermione quien esperaba afuera e impaciente, pues el presumido de Malfoy ya llevaba más de quince minutos bajo el agua. Llegarían tarde, eso sería inevitable, Snape la castigaría y…La cortina de la ducha se descorrió y apareció la imagen más provocativa que ella hubiese podido imaginar.

Sacudió la cabeza violentamente y trató de sacar tales ideas de ella. Sólo tenía que esperar que fuera mediodía para volver a tener el control sobre sus hormonas. Caminaron hasta donde estaban los uniformes limpios que habían visto la noche anterior y antes de que Draco pudiera parpadear ya Hermione estaba vestida y esperando por él.

-¡Date prisa!-dijo caminando en círculos completamente desesperada y tomando su mochila llena de deberes mientras que él se tardaba un poco más a propósito-¡Malfoy!

-Deja de apurarme…-susurró en tono mortecino y haciéndola callar al instante-No fui yo quien se quedó dormido.

-¡Por supuesto que te quedaste dormido! ¡Yo te desperté!-gritó ella indignada mirando cómo Malfoy cerraba con delicadeza cada botón de su camisa.

-Ajá, pero sigue siendo tu culpa. Si te hubieses levantado más temprano, me habrías despertado antes a mí también y no estaríamos corriendo.-comenzó a anudar su corbata mirando de reojo como la furia crecía en la Gryffindor que estaba a punto de estallar. Podía ayudarla a hacerlo con un poco más-Yo no tengo ninguna prisa en llegar a Defensa Contra la Artes Oscuras, el profesor Snape sabe que si llego tarde es porque se me presentó algún…inconveniente.-Hermione apretó los puños y abrió la boca para decirle que le importaba poco el evidente favoritismo de su maestro más odiado pero él la interrumpió antes-Cállate. No digas nada. Estoy harto de escucharte haciendo escándalo por todo. Eres demasiado problemática.-la miró con su par de ojos grises destilando hielo y dio la estocada final a una Hermione que se había quedado muda de repente-Quiero que te quites la idea de que entre tú y yo hay algo. Tendremos buen sexo pero sólo cuando yo lo quiera, no soy tu novio…-hizo una mueca de asco ante la sola mención de la palabra-Ni tu amante, ni nada tuyo. Así que te pido, Granger, que dejes de gritarme como si tuvieses ese derecho, porque te recuerdo que no eres más que una sangresucia.

Perfecto, el nudo de su corbata había quedado perfecto. Miró a su compañera que le miraba entre sorprendida e indignada. Por lo menos no estaba llorando, eso le hubiese hecho las cosas más difíciles. Para ser completamente honesto, no sabía si todo lo que había dicho antes era cierto, pero mejor dejaba de pensar en eso.

Caminó hasta el lugar donde había dejado su mochila, ese sentimiento de satisfacción que lo llenaba cuando molestaba a Granger estaba nuevamente ahí, ignorando una pequeña punzada de dolor que sabía que estaba sintiendo en alguna parte. Le dio la espalda y se apresuró en salir de aquel lugar, esperando que ella lo siguiera; fue en ese momento que lo sintió: una mano delicada tomó la manga de su túnica y le haló antes de que pudiera avanzar más. Se giró lentamente hacia Hermione y enarcó una ceja ante la visión que se le presentaba.

Se lo hubiese esperado de cualquier otra chica pero, aunque no lo reconociera, creía fervientemente que Hermione Granger tenía cerebro y que no le armaría un escándalo como el que presentía: la chica tenía la cabeza gacha, la vista fija en el suelo y su cabello le cubría parte del rostro. Suspiró con fastidio y se cruzó de brazos, no quería lágrimas ni estúpidas declaraciones… Un momento, ¿Acaso Granger estaba enamorada de él…?

Imposible. Así que desechó rápidamente esa absurda posibilidad.

-¿Podrías decirme que he hecho mal…?-la voz de Hermione sonó suave, tierna y logró que Draco se sintiera casi, pero sólo casi, miserable-Si me pongo a mirar todo lo que ha pasado entre tú y yo…La verdad, no encuentro por ningún lado el error que debo haber cometido…-Esto debía ser un sueño o, aun peor, una horrible pesadilla. ¡¿En qué universo paralelo Granger le hablaría de ese modo?!

-Eh…-eso fue todo lo que acertó a salir de su boca. Aunque se esforzó, Draco no podía comprender por qué de repente se sentía apesadumbrado por lo que ella le decía. Tenía los ojos grises abiertos como un par de platos y observaba con cuidado la figura cabizbaja de la castaña-Granger, ¿De qué error estás hablando…? No es tu culpa…Quiero decir, no es culpa de nadie…Tú y yo…

Se sentía como un verdadero imbécil, acababa de dejarle las cosas bien en claro y ahora trataba de disculparse ¡Merlín! ¡¿Qué rayos le había hecho esa mujer?!

Hermione fue levantando lentamente la cabeza y él retrocedió inconscientemente, no quería ver sus ojos, le harían sentir culpable, sobretodo si estaban llenos de lágrimas. Era un completo estúpido ¡¿Desde cuándo a Draco Malfoy le importaba que una chica llorara por él?! ¡Él se merecía todas y cada una de sus lágrimas! ¡Y si eran las de Granger, no serían ni siquiera dignas de lavar sus calcetines con ellas!

Con su ego renovado y alcanzando niveles insospechados, borró de su rostro cualquier expresión que pudiese delatarlo y miró fijamente la cara de la supuestamente destrozada Granger que no tenía ni una sola lágrima, que esbozaba una sonrisa malvada y que…

¡Un momento! La indignación llenó su rostro por un par de segundos y avanzó nuevamente hacia ella con paso decidido y comenzando a enojarse a niveles insospechados. Esa maldita…

-Francamente, Draco, estoy segura que debí haber cometido un error en algún momento.-comenzó ella burlona y mirándolo a los ojos. Lo llamó por su nombre de pila y eso lo hizo enfurecer aun más. Apretó sus puños y la miró con desprecio ¡¿Quién rayos se creía esa inmunda sangresucia?!-De otra forma ¿Cómo puedes haber pensado que yo pretendía que entre _tú_ y _yo_ había algo?-la chica se llevó un dedo al mentón, haciéndose ver pensativa y añadió sonriendo malvadamente-De ninguna forma quiero ser tu novia, ni tu amante, ni nada que se le parezca. Pero gracias por el ofrecimiento.-Draco abrió la boca para gritarle que en ningún momento él había dicho algo así pero ella se le adelantó-No sé por qué piensas que de alguna forma me he involucrado sentimentalmente contigo, eres sólo un despreciable Slytherin que no merece el cariño de chica alguna. De ninguna manera te veo como algo diferente a un hombre con el que me acosté y obtuve placer a cambio. Fuiste tú, pero bien pudo haber sido cualquier otro, como Ron o incluso Harry…-Hermione tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para aguantarse la carcajada que intentaba escapársele al ver la cara de Draco cuando mencionó a sus amigos. Entonces decidió darle la estocada final-No tendremos ninguna clase de relación cuando todo esto se acabe a mediodía, ni encuentros, ni besos ni muchísimo menos sexo cuando _tú quieras_. No sé porque piensas que soy yo quien está confundiéndose, si eres tú quien dice que soy tuya… Tal vez quien comienza a sentir cosas por mí, eres tú, Malfoy.

Una enorme sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro. Si el tonto hurón botador pensaba que la iba a lastimar, estaba muy equivocado. Sin embargo, para ser completamente honesta, no sabía si todo lo que había dicho antes era cierto, pero mejor dejaba de pensar en eso.

Ambos salieron de la habitación en silencio, meditando las palabras que habían dicho y escuchado, y, aunque ninguno de los dos lo reconociera en ese momento, se podía decir que estaban un poco, pero sólo un poco, arrepentidos y dolidos.

Sin embargo, no tenían mucho tiempo para pensar en ello. ¿La razón? Bueno, ya iban diez minutos tarde a la clase de Snape y aunque Draco estuviese seguro que no lo castigarían, sabía que el profesor podía ser realmente insoportable, sobretodo tratándose de un tema tan delicado como lo era Granger.

Se detuvieron en seco frente a la puerta de la clase, tratando de recuperar el aliento tras la carrera desde el séptimo piso. Se miraron fijamente unos instantes pero ninguno se atrevió a abrir la puerta. Ambos maldecían mentalmente su suerte, los pasillos estaban desiertos, la clase debía haber comenzado hace mucho.

-Es tu culpa, Malfoy.-dijo mirándolo con furia.

-¿Cómo dices?-siseó peligrosamente a la vez que volteaba a mirarla destilando odio puro.

-Digo que es tu culpa.-repitió con las manos sobre las caderas en actitud desafiante-Si no te hubieses tardado tanto podríamos haber llegado a tiempo.

-Lo lamento mucho por ti, Granger.-añadió él con ironía-Pero quien armó un drama antes de salir no fui precisamente yo.

-¡¿Drama?!-exclamó ofendida-¡¿Y quién me llamó sangresucia?!

-¡No pensé que te molestara el que te digan lo que eres!-terminó burlón.

Entonces el chirrido de la puerta abriéndose les dejo petrificados a ambos que ya sostenían sus varitas en alto y se apuntaban amenazantes. La figura del profesor vestido por completo de negro les dejó fríos a ambos.

-Supongo que ambos deben pensar que no es para nada importante la lección de hoy, por lo cual además de atrasarse, gritan como un par de dementes en frente del salón interrumpiendo mi clase. Pero podemos esperar a que resuelvan sus problemas íntimos para poder seguir.-Ambos bajaron sus varitas y entraron al salón, Hermione sonrojada y cabizbaja como nunca en su vida, y Draco con una mueca de impotencia y los puños apretados. Para sorpresa de todos los estudiantes que habían escuchado su discusión, el par de recién llegados se sentaron uno junto a otro sin decir ni una palabra mientras el profesor azotaba la puerta y la dejaba nuevamente cerrada-Señor Malfoy, señorita Granger, además de agradecerles el haber interrumpido mi clase debo reconocer que le han dado un nuevo y maravilloso perfume al lugar.

En otra circunstancia algunos hubiesen reído, pero el ambiente estaba tan tenso que era imposible siquiera pensar en hacerlo. El sarcasmo de su profesor hizo que Hermione se pusiera aun más roja si era posible y que Draco se cruzara de brazos mientras le dirigía una mirada de profundo desprecio al jefe de su casa.

Snape se podía llevar el premio del Odioso del Siglo, sin lugar a dudas. ¿A qué clase de demente se le había podido ocurrir poner de primera clase de la mañana a Defensa Contra la Artes Oscuras?

Al profesor Dumbledore, naturalmente.

Hermione suspiró contrariada y sacó sus libros para tomar apuntes de lo que decía el profesor, tratando de ignorar las persistentes miradas de sus compañeros y los ocasionales pero insidiosos comentarios de Snape.

-Quisiera que alguien me dijera si la señorita Granger tiene escritas en la cara las respuestas de la prueba que les voy a realizar la próxima clase.-todos renegaron sorprendidos ante aquella declaración y trataron, en su mayoría, de ignorar a la pareja sensación del momento.

Sin embargo, era la falta de una mirada lo que inquietaba a Hermione. Un par de ojos verdes, que ella bien conocía, no se habían dignado a echarle siquiera un vistazo desde que llegó al salón. Suspiró una vez más y buscó a sus amigos dándole una rápida ojeada al lugar. Se encontró con la azul, brillante y ahora, algo triste, mirada de Ron que esbozó algo así como una sonrisa de disculpa y alzó los hombros. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y le dedicó un par de segundos a la cabellera negra y desordenada de Harry que ignoró a su amigo pelirrojo cuando éste intentó decirle algo.

Suspiró por tercera vez. Trató de empezar al leer el capitulo que el profesor Snape les había dicho que resumieran, antes de ausentarse por varios minutos del salón. A pesar de la ausencia del maestro, todos los estudiantes estaban entregados, lo más concentradamente posible, a la tarea dejada por él.

Pero por más que se esforzara, no podía enfocarse.

Fue entonces cuando volteó a ver a su compañero de asiento y, para su enorme sorpresa, le descubrió mirándola fijamente; pero lejos de evitarle al verse descubierto, alzó una ceja y dejó salir media sonrisa, por lo cual Hermione pudo descubrir que estaba esperando que ella se girara a verlo.

-¿Con que Potter te ignora?-susurró moviendo sus ojos grises hasta el par de amigos sentados unos asientos más adelante.

-Eso no te importa, Malfoy.-contestó ella secamente dando por zanjada la discusión.

-Tienes razón.-contestó él volviendo a tomar su pluma y llevando sus ojos hasta su libro. Hermione entreabrió la boca por la sorpresa ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando a Malfoy? ¿Sólo "_Tienes razón."?_-Sin embargo, voy a perder tiempo, aire y energías dándote un consejo, sabelotodo.-volteó a verla y se divirtió durante segundos al ver su expresión de asombro-No seas tan patética.-un gesto de enojo cruzó la cara de Hermione-Ni siquiera se te ocurra pedirle disculpas al cara-rajada porque, en primer lugar, fue él quien te ofendió.

-¿Qué…qué…qué dices?-debía estar soñando. Si no estaba mal había estado a punto de sacarse las vísceras con Malfoy momentos atrás y ahora… ahora… ahora ¡¿Le decía eso?! Comenzó a tratar de diagnosticar el trastorno de personalidad bipolar que debía sufrir el chico cuando la interrumpió de repente.

-No te hagas ilusiones, Granger.-escupió secamente-Es un consejo algo Slytherin que necesitas, porque tu exceso de nobleza Gryffindor me provoca dolor de estómago.-Hermione notó con extrañeza que él mordió su labio inferior y comenzó a apretar con inusitada fuerza la pluma en su mano. Estaba tratando de detenerse, pero no podía. Una sonrisa traviesa atravesó la boca de Hermione: Sinceridad absoluta, cortesía del profesor Dumbledore-Me das lástima ¡Eres tan débil! Sé que harás cualquier cosa con tal de congraciarte con Potter porque, misteriosamente, no puedes vivir sin él.- ¿Podría ser que Malfoy estuviese…celoso?-Una verdadera pena que a pesar de ser más inteligente que ese par de cabezas huecas juntos sigas creyendo que los necesitas para existir.- ¿Ahora le hacía halagos?-Eres una tonta. Conociéndote, irás a pedirle perdón al cara-rajada reconociendo que tuviste la culpa aunque no sea así, asegurándole que todo fue un malentendido y alejándote de mí…

Estupefacción.

"…_Alejándote de mí"_

Por Merlín. Su mente tenía que estarle jugando una mala broma. Su cara se descompuso por instantes al repetir la última frase una y otra vez en su cabeza.

-¿Qué…qué fue lo que dijiste?-eso fue lo único que alcanzó a salir de su boca antes de ser interrumpida por su propia carcajada.

-Maldición…-musitó Draco enojado consigo mismo más que nada. No debía haber abierto la boca, se debía haber quedado calladito haciendo sus deberes de Defensa Contra la Artes Oscuras. Pero no. Tuvo que abrir la bocaza y dejar que los estúpidos efectos secundarios se apoderaran de él. Ahora, gracias a eso, Granger se desternillaba de risa en su asiento, y lo peor, se reía de él.

"…_Alejándote de mí"_

¡¿Cómo demonios había podido decir semejante estupidez?! Trató de callarse a mitad de frase pero había sido imposible. Los malditos efectos secundarios le hacían perder el magnífico control que siempre había tenido sobre su cuerpo y sus emociones, era principalmente por eso que comenzaba a sentir que un molesto calor inundaba sus mejillas. Se sentía impotente, furioso, avergonzado. Sobretodo avergonzado.

Mientras, Hermione no podía dejar de reír. Ni siquiera porque todos sus compañeros la miraran extrañados o porque había logrado llamar la atención de Harry o porque Draco a su lado tenía claras intenciones de asesinarla o porque el profesor Snape acababa de regresar al aula con cara de pocos amigos.

¿Podría ser ese ataque de risa otro efecto colateral?

-Señorita Granger ¿Sería tan amable de contarnos ese chiste tan gracioso del cual ha sido víctima?-a diferencia de lo que pensaban todos, las carcajadas no se detuvieron. La prefecta de Gryffindor observaba a su cascarrabias ex profesor de pociones y sus risas estruendosas se acrecentaban aun más.

-Es…espere…-murmuró secándose un par de lágrimas pero bastó ver la cara de Snape para soltar una nueva risotada. Draco comenzaba a preocuparse, no quería que por algún desafortunado incidente le agarrara un ataque de risa como aquel. Notó como todos comenzaron a cuchichear y a contagiarse del excesivo buen humor de la castaña. Movió sus ojos hasta el jefe de su casa y se permitió sonreír irónico a notar un tic nervioso sobre su ojo izquierdo, sin saber que estaba recordando con impotencia como el profesor Dumbledore le había dicho que cualquier conducta inapropiada por parte de Granger y Malfoy no era en lo absoluto malintencionada y que…

"_…No debe ser castigada, Severus. Espero tu comprensión."_

Es que a veces le entraban unas ganas de matar a ese viejo loco.

-Granger, fuera de mi clase. Ahora.-todos se quedaron en silencio esperando, algunos con tristeza y otros con euforia, la cantidad colosal de puntos que le serían restados a Gryffindor, pero no sucedió nada. Nada, obviando claramente las carcajadas de fondo de Hermione que se apresuraba a recoger sus cosas sin dejar de reír ni un momento-Usted también, señor Malfoy.

La cara de Draco se llenó de la más pura indignación y habló arrastrando cada sílaba con profunda arrogancia:

-¿Y se puede saber por qué tengo que irme yo también si no he hecho nada?

-¿Seguro de eso último, Malfoy?-inquirió con sorna Snape mirándolo con sus ojos oscuros y recordándole silenciosamente todo el meollo de los dos metros y del olor. Masculló cualquier cosa por lo bajo y terminando de ordenar sus cosas, salía del salón seguido de cerca por una risueña Hermione que abrazaba su estómago y parecía hechizada con un _Rictusempra_. Se alejaron con parsimonia mientras del otro lado de la puerta escuchaban como la clase retornaba a la normalidad-Silencio. Estos pergaminos que les voy a entregar son de vital importancia para la próxima…

Caminaban lentamente alejándose del aula mientras Hermione seguía llorando de la risa. No lo soportaba más.

-¡¿Podrías callarte ya?!-volteó a verla con furia, lo que hizo que ella se detuviera de repente, su cara se quedó inexpresiva por instantes y, antes de lo planeado, rompió a reír otra vez haciendo que Draco suspirara hastiado y comenzara a apretar sus puños para contenerse de hacer cualquier cosa de la que luego se pudiera arrepentir.

O al menos eso fue hasta que comenzó a observar como Hermione comenzó a acercársele de una forma algo impropia de ella, por lo que comenzó a retroceder asustado hasta chocar contra el frío y gris muro del pasillo.

-Aléjate, Granger.-eso fue una orden directa pero lo único que provocó fue más risas suaves de parte de ella que pasó sus brazos por encima de sus hombros rodeando su cuello y se puso en puntillas para que sus rostros quedaran más cerca.

-¿Qué me aleje…?-comentó con ironía tragándose una carcajada gigante y esbozando una sonrisa burlona-Pero si hace un rato me pedías que no me alejara de ti…-rompió a reír otra vez apoyando su frente en uno de los hombros de él que bufó desesperado rumiando por lo bajo que las cosas no eran ni siquiera medianamente parecidas a las que ella estaba pensando. Entonces Hermione alzó su rostro nuevamente y tras ladear un poco su cabeza consiguió hacer que sus labios rozaran haciéndolo callar de una vez por todas. Él reconoció, ya sin asombro, un brillo bastante conocido en sus ojos-Eres un tonto, Malfoy. Si me alejo de ti ¿Con quién tendré discusiones inteligentes y tan divertidas? -llevó sus labios hasta su cuello logrando que Draco sintiera un escalofrío que le recorría la columna vertebral mientras sus manos suaves y tibias comenzaban a quemar sobre la piel de su garganta-¿Con quién haré el amor en la biblioteca…?

No es que le haya gustado mucho la mención de la palabra amor en algo que hacía referencia a ellos dos, pero el recordar lo bien que la habían pasado juntos en medio de los estantes de libros valía la pena aunque tuviera que aguantar el sofocante calor que comenzaba a llenarlo.

Draco posó sus manos alrededor de su cintura sonriendo malvadamente. Después de todo, la sangresucia sí se moría por él y estaba seguro que cuando terminara todo echaría de menos a la Hermione atrevida que estaba frente suyo. Sin embargo no le importaba, no tendría ningún problema en encontrarse con la prefecta perfecta, sabelotodo y mojigata. Pensándolo bien, esa última estaba mejor.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer después de mediodía?-comentó irónico-Dijiste más temprano que no aceptarías ninguna de mis…invitaciones.

Ella se mordió un labio. Provocativamente, o al menos así lo describiría Draco. Hermione pensó un par de segundos y sonrió nuevamente:

-¿Aun puedo cambiar de opinión?-preguntó juntando su cadera con la de él, tomándolo por sorpresa y arrancándole inesperadamente un casi imperceptible gemido. Sonrió llena de triunfo y provocó otro roce, menos leve y más intencional. Él alzó una ceja y se giró bruscamente dejándola apoyada en contra de la pared, haciendo que fuera su turno de soltar un ligero gritillo al sentir los labios de Draco sobre su cuello.

-En cualquier otra circunstancia te diría que no.-respondió mientras ella perdía sus manos entre su cabellera rubia y comenzaba a acariciarle suavemente. Sonrió al escuchar el sonido que se escapó de su garganta cuando él pasó su lengua desde su cuello hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. Alzó su cabeza hasta encontrarse de nuevo frente a ella, la taladró con sus ojos grises como nubes de tormenta, se regodeó al ver como se perdía en ellos y rozó sus labios suavemente haciendo que ella le halara con fuerza hacia sí, para que le diera un beso de verdad. Se estremeció al sentir sus lenguas tocándose y estuvo seguro que estaban en un mal sitio para hacer lo que su entrepierna le pedía con urgencia hacer-Pero acepto tus disculpas.

Hermione, que ya era otra vez ella, lo miró indignada y dijo alejándolo un poco:

-No son disculpas.-Draco puso los ojos en blanco, hizo que rodeara con una de sus piernas las suyas y mientras la acariciaba le dijo antes de besarla nuevamente:

-¿Sabes, Granger? Cállate antes de que vuelvas a arruinarlo otra vez…-ella coincidió un poco con él, estaba dispuesta a seguir con la locura que habían comenzado y mejor se quedaba callada y empezaba a disfrutar de todo.

Pero un secreto como el que ellos pretendían guardar, es difícil de esconder, sobretodo si se seguían devorando de esa manera en medio de un pasillo a unos cuantos pasos de su clase de Defensa Contra la Artes Oscuras.

Un ligero grito, el sonido de algo cayendo y la sensación de Dèja vú, les hicieron alejarse y girarse a quienes les habían sorprendido con las manos en la masa. Hermione masculló una maldición y Draco esbozó una mueca parecida a una sonrisa pero ¿Qué más podía hacer si Blaise y Pansy acababan de descubrirlo encima de Granger? Abrió la boca para decir algo pero Zabini lo cortó antes de poder pronunciar una sílaba y con algo muy parecido al asco dibujado en la cara:

-Eso de ahí-señaló al suelo los pergaminos que Pansy había dejado caer-Es la tarea de la próxima clase que les envía el profesor Snape. Nos vemos.

El chico moreno comenzó a halar por el brazo a su amiga que extrañamente no había armado una escena y que se resistía a irse porque, en cierta forma, su corazón le decía que ella ya sabía que eso que acababa de ver estaba sucediendo y, aun peor, que no era la primera vez que lo presenciaba.

-Pero…pero Blaise…Draco y la sangresucia…-musitó ella mientras se alejaban y aun en visible estado de shock.

-Sí, nuestro querido amigo no suele perder el tiempo…-eso fue lo último que escucharon ellos. Draco suspiró, recogió el par de rollos y le tendió uno a Granger que lo tomó con rabia. Comenzaron a caminar uno junto al otro en dirección opuesta a la que se fueron el par de slytherins. Hermione carraspeó un poco y él giró sus ojos grises y nuevamente fríos hacia ella.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-dijo aclarándose la garganta y esperando oír algo así como hacer un par de hechizos desmemorizadores a un par de desubicadas serpientes que estuvieron en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

-Esperar.

-¿Esperar?

-Sí, esperar.

-¿Esperar que?

-Esperar que me encuentre con ellos en clase de Encantamientos.

A pesar de lo que Draco creía, no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con sus amigos durante la clase de Flitwick. La razón: se sentía demasiado sofocado por el calor que hacía en el aula, y no era sólo su problema, Hermione estaba igual de acalorada. Y es que no era para menos, estaban en la clase práctica de los Tres Encantamientos de Emergencia para Casos Mágicos Desesperados, y esos tres hechizos lo único que significaban para ellos era el recuerdo de un apasionado encuentro en la biblioteca.

-¿Están teniendo problemas con el Hechizo Pacificador, señor Malfoy?-preguntó intrigado el profesor Flitwick acercándose a ellos al ver que Draco apuntaba su varita a Hermione pero no era capaz de decir nada. Una gota de sudor se deslizó por la frente del chico, pasando por su mejilla y goteando por su barbilla. No lo soportaría un instante más.

-Tranquilo, profesor. Lo intentaré yo.-Hermione apuntó a Draco, pero sus ojos observaron el lento recorrido de la pequeña gota y mientras trataba de pronunciar _Totus Caume_tuvo que comenzar a aflojar el perfecto nudo de su corbata. De repente sentía el aire demasiado pesado y le costaba respirar, la elevada temperatura la estaba ahogando.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Granger?-Flitwick los miró a ambos con preocupación y entonces pensó que podía ser, tal vez…-Bueno, si no pueden hacerlo, sería mejor que algunos de sus compañeros los ayuden ¿No creen?

-Señor, no creo que sea una buena idea…-alcanzó a decir Draco antes de que el profesor hiciera la peor elección de todas.

-Señor Nott ¿Podría ser tan amable de venir un momento a ayudar a sus compañeros con el segundo hechizo?-dijo el profesor encaminándose nuevamente hacia su escritorio y subiéndose sobre la pila de libros-Los demás por favor comiencen a practicar el _Obliviate_ en los ratones que están en los laberintos, deben hacer que repitan su recorrido…Cuando estemos seguros de que pueden hacerlo bien, lo intentaremos entre estudiantes. No queremos a nadie en san Mungo ¿Verdad?

-Malfoy ¿No puedes hacer un simple Hechizo Pacificador? Estás verdaderamente mal…-comenzó Theodore burlón sacando su varita y apuntándole-De hecho, te estás descuidando bastante ¿Dejarte de ver de Blaise y Pansy? ¡Por Merlín! Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte o, al menos, tu acta de extradición a Hufflepuff…

Draco apretó los puños y le miró con odio. Hermione tenía el presentimiento que nada bueno saldría de ahí, así que avanzó un par de pasos hasta quedar junto a Draco que estaba a segundos de explotar de ira.

-No hables sandeces. No dirán nada, no lo harán si saben lo que les conviene.-siseó peligrosamente y alzando la varita en dirección a Theodore.

-¿Mucho calor?-comentó como quien no quiere la cosa-Sé los buenos recuerdos que les traen estos hechizos… ¿Cierto, Granger?-Hermione se abstuvo de dar una respuesta pero comprendió en seguida que el único objetivo de Nott era molestarlos un rato y divertirse por ello. Suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, haciéndole saber a Theo que lo que hacía no era en absoluto divertido y que si seguía así, terminaría en la enfermería producto del hechizo que estaba a punto de lanzarle-En todo caso, están muy enojados contigo. Y quieren hablar a la hora del almuerzo.

-¿Y qué pasa si yo no quiero hablar con ellos?-respondió Draco arrogantemente. Theodore se alzó de hombros y esbozó una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, esas que hacían sonrojar a cualquier chica (Incluida Hermione).

-Ese es tu problema. Yo, te recomendaría que tuvieses una charla con ellos y…que te calmaras un poco: _¡__Totus Caume__!_

Un haz de luz blanca golpeó a Draco en el pecho y lo hizo perder el equilibrio, por lo que cayó sentado en el suelo. Hermione le ayudó a ponerse de pie bajo la mirada atenta de todos sus compañeros que desde ese momento afilaban las lenguas para armar y desarmar esa relación durante el almuerzo.

-¡Maldito Nott!-gritó Draco, o al menos eso pensó, porque en realidad fue un susurro suave cerca de la oreja de Hermione que logró erizarle los vellos de la nuca. Ella no pudo reprimir una sonrisa burlona, si así se oía ella esa vez en la biblioteca, no podía culpar a Malfoy de nada de lo que pasó entre ellos.

Ya era la hora del almuerzo.

El sol brillaba en el exterior del castillo, los pasillos estaban vacíos y todos los alumnos estaban en el Gran Salón.

Bueno, no todos.

Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy estaban sentados uno junto a otro en las escaleras de entrada al Vestíbulo. Observaban la hierba verde de los jardines y esperaban.

Doce campanadas.

-Parece que todo ha terminado.-dijo Hermione suspirando al terminar de escuchar el decimosegundo toque del reloj.

-Sí, eso parece.-Draco volteó a mirarla, aun sin comprender, como la gran mayoría del asco, la repugnancia y el odio que siempre había sentido por ella, pareció esfumarse en cuestión de días. Se puso de pie y tomó el camino hacia el Gran Salón, esperando oír, por supuesto, la enorme cantidad de murmullos que generaría su llegada. Entonces lo recordó, sonrió petulante y se giró nuevamente hacia ella que ya estaba unos cuantos pasos detrás de él-Sabrás de mí muy pronto, Granger.

-No te hagas muchas ilusiones…-dijo ella adelantándolo y continuó sin ni siquiera voltear a verlo-Todavía puedo volver a cambiar de opinión.

Silencio absoluto.

Eso fue lo que reinó en el comedor tan pronto los prefectos Granger y Malfoy hicieron su aparición. Según los últimos acontecimientos narrados, esperaban verlos entrar tomados de la mano pero eso, evidentemente, ya no había sucedido; un beso frente a todo el alumnado, no, eso tampoco; sentarse juntos en la misma mesa y darse comida cariñosamente… ¡Por Merlín! Primero Harry Potter se vuelve amante de Tú-Sabes-Quien.

Y así, desinflando toda la novela rosa que el castillo entero había armado sobre ellos, desviaron sus caminos a lados opuestos del comedor, cada uno a su respectiva mesa. Lentamente y sin apartar los ojos de ellos, el Gran Salón retornó a su bullicio habitual.

Al parecer las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad.

A la aburrida normalidad.

No más chismes jugosos sobre amores prohibidos entre mortífagos y sangresucias.

Habría que contentarse nuevamente con los triviales enredos sentimentales de alumnos comunes como Cho Chang.

Al parecer las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad.

A la aburrida normalidad.

Pero ¿Cómo definimos normalidad en el mundo mágico?

O aun mejor: ¿Cómo definimos normalidad en Hogwarts?

Normalidad en Hogwarts: El estado en el que NUNCA van a estar las cosas en el colegio más prestigioso de magia y hechicería de Gran Bretaña.

-Hola Ginny.-la pelirroja se giró a ver a su amiga y le hizo un espacio junto a ella en la banca. Ambas miraron a Harry y a Ron, sentados un poco alejados de ellas junto a Neville, Lavender y Parvati. Al ver la llegada de la prefecta, las compañeras de curso de Ginny comenzaron a cuchichear desvergonzadamente, por lo que Hermione tomó su bastante pesada mochila y la dejó caer con estrépito en la mesa haciendo que la sopa les salpicara en la cara-¡Oh! Lo siento, fue sin intención.

Se giró furiosa hacia Ginny que se alzó de hombros y le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Piensas que es difícil?-comentó sarcástica-Me he aguantado toda esa cantidad de chismes acerca de Malfoy y de ti en lo que va de la semana…Es realmente desesperante.-se llevó una mano a la barbilla y añadió burlona-Aunque algunas veces es divertido: ¿Sabías que tu relación con Malfoy es sadomasoquista y que ayer pasaron la noche en una sala de torturas que hay en las mazmorras?

-¡¿QUÉ?!-chilló Hermione escandalizada-¡Ginny! ¡Dime que no han estado diciendo eso!

-Tienes que enseñarme esa sala algún día…

-¡GINNY!

-Por supuesto que lo han dicho.-añadió la aludida recobrando un poco de seriedad-También dicen que todo es un complot de los mortífagos para asesinarte, que estás embarazada, que hiciste un trío con Parkinson, aunque me gusta más la versión del trío con Nott…-dijo mirando el techo encantado y contando con los dedos-Hermione… ¿Hermione?

Podía parecer que Hermione Granger estaba ahí pero en realidad su mente estaba a años luz de distancia ¡¿Cómo habían podido inventar tanta bazofia acerca de ella y Malfoy?!

-¡¡¡ ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS…?!!!-se escuchó un grito desde el otro lado del comedor. Hermione despertó de su letargo auto compasivo y volteó a ver, como el resto de los estudiantes, hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

-Draco, no es para que te exaltes de esa manera.-comentó Theodore tomando un trago de su jugo de calabaza-Siempre has sido una persona que sabe manejar bien sus emociones.

-Theo tiene razón.-añadió Pansy maliciosa-Sólo queríamos que supieras lo que se dice por ahí.

-Embarazo, sadomasoquismo, plan tenebroso, tríos amorosos… ¿Olvido algo, Pansy?-preguntó con sorna Blaise.

-Creo que eso es todo.

-No, se olvidan de la historia que dice que Granger es la heredera de Ravenclaw…-dijo Gregory Goyle mordiendo una pata de pollo.

-Y la que dice que para que Draco pueda recibir su herencia debía acostarse con una sangresucia…-añadió Vincent Crabbe sirviéndose una segunda ración de puré de papas.

-Mi…mi…mi ¡¡ ¿Mi herencia?!!-gritó poniéndose de pie de un brinco y llevando sus ojos grises hasta la mesa de Gryffindor donde encontró a Hermione que se alzó de hombros desconsolada.

Draco estaba viviendo en carne propia la venganza por parte de sus compañeros Slytherins, venganza en la que Theo se animó a participar más por diversión que por querer dañar a Malfoy en realidad; Blaise se indignó terriblemente al enterarse que Draco se estaba tirando a Granger, independientemente de los prejuicios de sangre, no encontraba razón para que no se lo hubiesen contado; mientras que Pansy, con mil dudas rondándole la cabeza, dejó su papel de amante celosa y tomó la pose de amiga dolida, cosa que extrañó mucho a los otros. Eso sin contar con la ayuda bienintencionada de Greg y Vincent.

El plan era bastante sencillo: sacar a Draco de la ignorancia en la que estaba hundido y decirle uno tras otro todos los rumores, chismes y sinsentidos que habían llenado el castillo el último par de días. Eso era más de lo que el orgullo de su amigo podía soportar.

Y no pudieron trazar una mejor estrategia.

En menos de cinco minutos en el Gran Salón habían logrado sacar a Draco por completo de sus casillas.

-Draco, ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace unos instantes sobre el control de las emociones?-dijo burlón el pelinegro probando su pastel de carne y buscando con la mirada a una chica rubia en la mesa de Ravenclaw-Dejémosles los berrinches a los gryffindors apasionados, por favor…A menos que te hayas contagiado en estos últimos días, por supuesto.

Las risas de sus amigos no se hicieron esperar, pero se detuvieron de repente al ver como Draco clavó su cuchillo en la mesa con tal odio que la mesa verde se paralizó por completo. Enojado, Draco Malfoy sí que daba miedo.

-Theo, si valoras tu integridad física es mejor que te calles y me dejes canalizar la ira en otro objetivo.

-¿Otro objetivo…?-preguntó Theodore, a quien las amenazas de Draco lo tenían sin cuidado.

-¿Es un objetivo con corbata roja y dorada?-preguntó Pansy mientras los ojos azules le brillaban de diversión.

-¿Son tres objetivos con corbatas rojas y doradas, y un león en el pecho?-terminó Blaise guiñándole un ojo a sus amigos mientras Draco mostraba claras intenciones de dirigirse a la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Dos, Blaise, dos. Mis prioridades han cambiado en los últimos días.-sintió a sus compañeros de casa caminar a sus espaldas-Y me deben esta, además. Ese par de imbéciles son los verdaderos culpables de lo que pasa.

En tanto, Hermione suspiraba junto a Ginny. Había mantenido hasta último momento la esperanza de no ser el tema de conversación del castillo en pleno, pero al parecer sus ruegos no habían servido de nada.

-Me enteré de lo que sucedió con Harry… Lo siento mucho.-la pelirroja volteó a verla y le sonrió tratando de reconfortarla-¿Has hablado con él?

-¿Con Harry?-preguntó irónica Hermione-Ni siquiera me determina.

-Se está comportando como si fuera Ron. Tal vez deberías pedirle…

-Ni hablar.-la cortó de repente recordando las palabras de cierto Slytherin que se acercaba a paso raudo hasta su mesa-Es él quien debe pedirme disculpas.

Se decidió a ignorar a Ginny y a su cara de sorpresa al escuchar sus palabras. Intentó comenzar a llenar su plato de comida cuando voces conocidas legaron a sus oídos. Por alguna extraña razón tenía el presentimiento de que las cosas no iban a terminar bien.

Lo que Hermione no sabía en ese momento, era que la Batalla de Hogwarts estaba a punto de comenzar.

Harry revolvía insistentemente la comida en su plato, donde ahora se encontraba una muy desagradable mezcla de puré, carne de pollo, salsa de carne y guisantes, que seguía mezclando con movimientos circulares que hacía con su tenedor. Apoyaba descuidadamente su mentón en la palma de su mano libre, las gafas se resbalaban perezosamente por el puente de la nariz y había logrado asquear a Ron, Neville, Parvati y Lavender.

Habían intentado hasta el cansancio tratar de entablar una conversación con él, pero lo único que habían recibido de su parte eran gruñidos y uno que otro "_Ajá"_. Ron era quien estaba más desesperado por la situación, sabía que todo aquello era por Hermione y la discusión que habían tenido, pero la sola mención del nombre de la castaña se había convertido en un tabú, puesto que al escucharlo, Harry lanzaba una mirada tan mortífera de tras de los cristales de sus gafas, que el mismísimo Innombrable hubiese salido huyendo.

Sin embargo, no era sólo Hermione quien preocupaba al chico Potter. No, no era sólo eso. El persistente recuerdo de una promesa hecha la noche anterior iba y volvía con bastante frecuencia a su cabeza. Sabía que debía pedirle una disculpa a Hermione, también esperaba una a cambio; pero también sabía que tras lograrlo debía hacer hasta lo imposible por averiguar qué había pasado esa mañana con Malfoy y Parkinson. Se sentía como un traidor de sólo pensar en esa posibilidad, pero también sentía mucha curiosidad y lo que le había prometido Pansy a cambio era suficiente para tentarlo.

Harry Potter había llegado a una triste conclusión esa mañana: Era un completo imbécil. Su único y más triste consuelo era que por lo menos no sería el único traidor, con el simple hecho de haberse juntado con Malfoy, Hermione se convertía en la más grande de todas las traidoras. Suspiró y apartó su vista de la asquerosa mezcla que había en su plato, recorrió con rapidez, vislumbró a Hermione sentada junto a Ginny (Se le escapó otro suspiro), notó que los profesores ya habían terminado de almorzar y que un grupo de rostros familiares se acercaban a su mesa.

La sexy figura de una pelinegra atrevida insistía en instalarse en su mente en los momentos más inadecuados. Momentos como ese por ejemplo, en el que se dedicaba a la auto compasión y auto martirio, eran interrumpidos por el suave ondear de una larga cabellera negra que se acercaba a la mesa.

¡Un momento!

Esa era Pansy Parkinson.

Y no venía sola.

Malfoy y su pandilla llegaron hasta la mesa de Gryffindor acaparando toda la atención posible.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?-dijo tratando de evitar a toda costa que sus ojos se encontraran con la mirada traviesa de Parkinson.

-Muchas cosas, Potter. Partirte la cara es una de ellas.-siseó mientras Ron se paraba de un salto.

-¡¿Gué dishes, Falshfoy?!-exclamó el pelirrojo atragantándose con todo lo que tenía en la boca. Los Slytherin se permitieron reír un poco antes de que el aludido respondiera algo.

-Es una verdadera pena admirar tu falta de delicadeza y elegancia, Weasley. Eres una verdadera deshonra para tu casa. No tienes idea de cuánto me alegra no tener que compartir jamás una comida contigo.-una mueca de asco cruzó su cara-Podrías al menos esforzarte en disimular tu triste condición socio-económica.

Harry se puso de pie, la cosa iba en serio. Analizó a quienes tenía en frente y los gestos en sus caras: el único que parecía realmente enojado ahí era Malfoy, así que dolorosamente dedujo que la razón debía ser la única, primera y última cosa que Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter parecían tener en común: Hermione Granger.

-Te repito una vez más: ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?-dijo comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-Me enteré que abriste la bocaza y contaste ciertas cosas que no debías, sobre ciertas personas que no te convenían, a cierta zorra cotillera…-miró a Lavender y alzó una ceja arrogante.

-¡Ey!-fue el turno de la chica para levantarse.

-¿Aludida, Brown?-comentó con sorna mientras Pansy dejaba escapar una risa burlona.

-¡Eres despreciable, Malfoy!

-¡Déjala en paz!-Ron golpeó con su puño la mesa y el sonido retumbó por el salón que estaba en completo silencio

-Al parecer lo tuyo con Brown va más allá de unas escapaditas nocturnas.-las bocas de todos los que alcanzaron a oír ese comentario se abrieron por la sorpresa. Y es que no era para menos, contando que el comentario se le había escapado a Zabini. Draco se giró a verlo sin entender y él sólo se alzó de hombros-Hay…ciertas cosas que no te hemos contado aun.

-¡Vaya, comadreja! Pensé que estabas detrás de la sangresucia.-comentó arrastrando las palabras y sacando su varita al ver que Ron hacia lo mismo. Sin embargo, Harry se quedó mirándolo fijamente, no hizo amago de atacarlo, sólo se quedó analizando tratando de sacarle otro sentido a esa frase-¿No vas a ayudar a tu amiguito a defender el nombre de la sabelotodo? ¡Eres un imbécil, Potter!

No fue sólo Harry el que no entendió ese último insulto. Varios se quedaron sorprendidos al notar que Malfoy le reclamara a Potter el hecho de defender a su amiga. Algo estaba pasando, algo bastante bueno…

-¡No me has dicho que diablos quieres!-exclamó Harry apuntándole ahora con su varita a Draco-¡Pero ahora no importa, así que escucha bien! ¡Esta es la primera y última vez que te lo digo, Malfoy! ¡Aléjate de nosotros! ¡Aléjate de ella!-una exclamación de asombro cruzó de punta a punta el Gran Salón, esto estaba de infarto: ¡Se refería a Granger!

-No creo que debas ser precisamente tú quien decida eso, Potter.-si cabía más sorpresa en quienes veían aquel espectáculo, quien había hablado a lo último había sido Pansy Parkinson. La Slytherin avanzaba ahora hasta el lado de Draco que la observó con mitad de asombro y mitad de gratitud, y apuntó a Harry también. ¿Así que era ella? ¿Potter quería una cita con Granger? Bufó tratando de ocultar su frustración, por eso no era capaz de hacer nada y le había pedido ayuda. Un momento, no podía ser ella. Si así fuera no hubiese accedido a traicionarla ¿O sí? Tal vez sería mejor dejar eso para otro momento, lo apropiado ahora sería agregarle un poco más de picante a la situación, por lo que añadió con una voz siniestramente sensual-Me acaban de asaltar una cantidad importante de dudas…Tal vez anoche no dejamos las cosas lo suficientemente claras.

No sólo fue una expresión de asombro lo que cruzó el lugar.

-¿Escucharon eso?

-¿Potter y Parkinson?

-Debimos haber escuchado mal… ¿Qué hacían Potter y Parkinson juntos anoche?

-No…No escuchamos mal. Ella lo acaba de decir.

-Potter y Parkinson…

-Potter y Parkinson…

-¿Oyeron eso? Potter y Parkinson…

Draco se volteó a ver a sus compañeros intrigado, enojado e indignado. Al parecer le escondían más cosas de las que se imaginaba. Volteó a ver a Potter que había apretado de repente con más fuerza su varita y apuntaba a Pansy ahora.

-¿Jugando sucio, Parkinson?-dijo buscando veloz con los ojos la cara de una pelirroja atónita al escuchar semejante noticia, lo que fue suficiente para encoger su corazón y llenarlo de la más profunda ira, por lo que no notó como Hermione se acercaba a paso raudo hacia ellos.

-Ya fue suficiente.-todos se giraron y descubrieron la figura de Ernie McMillan mirándolos con reprobación-Slytherins: regresen a su mesa inmediatamente, Gryffindor: siéntense y hagan como si nunca hubiese pasado nada. Tendré que pasar un reporte de esto y es bastante lamentable que haya tres prefectos involucrados.

-Puedes olvidar eso, McMillan. Anoche nos dejaste ir a siete a cambio de la promesa de un revolcón con Pansy, si la convenzo de que lo haga dos veces ¿Lo pasas por alto otra vez?-no había otra persona capaz de hacer ese comentario que no fuese Theodore Nott. Nunca se estuvo completamente seguros de nada, pero un número indeterminado de alumnas se desvanecieron por el exceso de información, había sido demasiada emoción.

Ernie esbozó media sonrisa, le importaba poco lo que saliera de la boca de esa serpiente malintencionada. Muchísimo menos si tenía algo con lo que jugar.

-Aun tengo tiempo de denunciarte, Nott. A ti y a Lovegood, porque no estaban estudiando constelaciones en la Torre de Astronomía ¿Cierto?

-¡¡¿LOVEGOOD?!!-ese fue el grito unánime que se escuchó por todo el lugar. Quienes compartían la mesa con ella en Ravenclaw la miraban con los ojos desorbitados. Luna haciendo gala de un autocontrol admirable se puso de pie y se acercó ligeramente al lugar en el que la discusión se desarrollaba.

Sonreía como si no estuviese pasando nada fuera de lo normal, sin embargo sus dedos jugueteaban insistentemente con el dije que pendía de su cuello. Llegó al lugar donde Theodore le apuntaba con su varita a Ernie y entrelazó los dedos de su mano libre con los de Nott. Cuya sorpresa fue grande pero no tanta como la de todos los demás espectadores que estuvieron seguros de morir por infarto al miocardio.

-Sé que Ernie sólo lo ha dicho porque no le ha gustado la forma en que le echaste en cara el acuerdo al que llegó con Parkinson.-dijo Luna mirando el cielo encantado antes de girarse a ver los ojos confundidos de Theo, estrechó aun con más fuerza su mano y siguió-Pero a mí tampoco me ha gustado lo que ha dicho de nosotros, aunque sea cierto que no estábamos estudiando constelaciones ¿Lo golpearías por mí?

Theo sonrió ante aquellas palabras.

Pero Draco comenzó a reír.

A reír a carcajadas.

-¡¿Podría…podría alguien decirme…qué demonios sucede aquí?!-exclamó deteniéndose y tomando aire-¿Acaso el mundo se volteó en dos días que estuve con Granger?

Dato importante.

un dato adicional e importante entre lo que pasaba entre ellos dos y que muchos no pasaron por alto.

-Cállate, Malfoy.-Hermione se puso justo en frente a él. Como una barrera entre dos bandos enemigos de una guerra. Él la miró enarcando una ceja y preguntó alzando la varita hasta tocar su cuello, ante lo que sus dos amigos reaccionaron saltando sobre la mesa.

-¿Y se puede saber quién te estás creyendo como para darme órdenes, Granger?-siseó decepcionando a la multitud que esperaba algo más romántico-Te recuerdo que sigues siendo inferior.

-Yo de ti, tuviese más cuidado con el vocabulario…-dijo ella comenzando a sonreír maliciosa.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Por esto.

Draco observó con horror como un plato de puré de papas volaba directo a su cara, pero gracias a sus reflejos de buscador, lo esquivó haciendo que terminara justo en la cabeza de Hannah Abbot. La chica profirió un grito y Neville se paró de su silla hechizando con poco éxito un tazón de salsa de carne que terminó en la cabeza de Dean Thomas. Chorreando una sustancia pegajosa, el Gryffindor levantó varias jarras de jugo de calabaza que debido a su mala puntería terminaron bañando la cabeza de los alumnos sentados en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Cho y Michael comandaron un ataque de los afectados que se consideraban simples espectadores y en ningún momento consideraron justo verse involucrados. Sin embargo, cambiaron el objetivo de la docena de pasteles de carne y riñones al observar que los Slytherins reían de todo alejados en el extremo del comedor. Las serpientes llenas de ira hicieron volar platos llenos de bistec y puré hasta el lado opuesto en la mesa Gryffindor donde se encontraban los verdaderos culpables de todo lo que pasaba.

Nunca el Gran Salón de Hogwarts había sido testigo de una batalla como esa. La comida volaba sin cesar de un lado a otro, impulsada con manos o con varitas, empapando, ensuciando y, sobretodo, desperdiciándose. Los elfos en las cocinas, pensaron inocentemente que habían terminado los platos principales y comenzaron a mandar los postres: tartas de melaza, regaliz, helado y ponqués se unieron al vuelo de la comida que llenaba el comedor.

¿Los principales perpetradores?

Estaban aun muy ocupados discutiendo entre ellos como para tratar de poner orden a la caótica situación que se presentaba. Porque mientras ignoraban y esquivaban certeros platos de comida entre ellos las cosas se ponían a otro nivel.

Un par de _Desmaius_ volaron cerca de ellos, ocasionados por la furia, y otros cuantos hechizos que, para ser sinceros, harían más daño que un plato de alas de pollo. Mientras estos diez alumnos estaban engarzados en su mini lucha mientras el resto del comedor se desarmaba entre gritos estruendosos, comida, bebida e incluso vómito; pasó lo inesperado, bueno, lo realmente esperado tal vez.

Dos bandejas repletas de tarta de melaza impactaron en la cara de un par de recién llegados en las puertas del Gran Salón. Se deslizaron suavemente hasta caer ruidosamente en el piso y lograr causar la más terrorífica estupefacción posible entre los estudiantes.

Si los gemelos Weasley no hubiesen abandonado el colegio el año anterior, la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape no tendrían ningún problema en imaginar que ellos eran los principales causantes de lo que sucedían. Pero los legendarios alborotadores de Hogwarts ya no estaban por lo cual centraron su atención en un dispar grupo de alumnos que, a diferencia de los lanzadores de comida que se habían quedado petrificados al verlos, seguían luchando con hechizos cerca de la mesa de Gryffindor.

-¿Me permite el honor, profesora McGonagall?-comentó Snape sacando su varita y logrando aterrorizar al comedor en pleno debido a su mirada de basilisco.

-Por supuesto, profesor Snape.-contestó McGonagall con los labios apretados, y más terrorífica que una manada de Cola-Cuernos húngaros en celo.

-¡_Caume Maxima_!

(…)

-La verdad, todo fue producto de un malentendido y Malfoy y yo lo sentimos mucho, mucho.-terminó Hermione mirando los ojos azules de su director que asentía lentamente.

-Lo sientes tú, Granger.-contestó él cruzándose de brazos-Fuiste tú quien me aventó ese tazón de puré. Técnicamente, todo es tu culpa.

-¡Cállate, Malfoy!-gritaron a coro los tres amigos Gryffindor, sorprendiéndose a sí mismos y los demás.

-Creo que…-comenzó el director-Todo ha sido producto de una serie de eventos bastantes desafortunados, señor Malfoy. Y sólo por eso, no podemos dejar toda la responsabilidad en manos de la señorita Granger. De hecho pienso que nadie tiene la culpa de lo que ha sucedido este día.-Snape y McGonagall abrieron la boca, sorprendidos e indignados.

-Profesor Dumbledore.-comenzó la jefa de Gryffindor mirando con severidad a sus alumnos-No estoy de acuerdo con que no haya castigo para estos alumnos, han sido los causantes de un acto de indisciplina sin precedentes en esta institución.

-Completamente de acuerdo.-murmuró Snape con odio.

-Mis queridos profesores ¿Quién ha dicho que no habrá castigo?-comentó alegremente el director desinflando las pocas esperanzas que le quedaban a los diez alumnos presentes-Sólo he dicho que no hay culpables, nada fue a propósito ¿Cierto, muchachos?-ellos asintieron quedamente y el profesor sonriendo dio su veredicto-El Gran Salón ha quedado convertido en un completo desastre, sería muy grato para mí, el saber que se ofrecen de voluntarios para dejarlo en perfectas condiciones para la hora de la cena.-Voluntarios no era la palabra adecuada, pero ya había poco que hacer-Eso es todo y sobra decir que sus varitas pueden quedarse descansando en sus morrales mientras terminan esto. Ya pueden retirarse- ¡Qué forma más elegante de decirles que no podrían usar magia! Asintieron nuevamente y se comenzaron a poner de pie para salir del lugar.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-exclamó Blaise mientras giraban en la escalera para salir por la gárgola-¡Espero ver la cara de mi madre cuando le diga que nos pusieron a hacer trabajos de elfos domésticos! ¡Debí haber estudiando en Beuxbatons!

-¡¡CÁLLATE, ZABINI!!-ese fue el grito unánime de nueve alumnos enfadados que se dirigían sin esperanza a limpiar los rastrojos, producto de la Batalla más sucia que Hogwarts había presenciado jamás.

_**  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Y qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado. T-T Tengo sueñito y la verdad, me costó terminarlo. Espero que me recompensen dejando un review.**_

_**Sé que hay cosas confusas, como una ligera insinuación a un HHr, pero tranquilas, eso jamás sucederá en ninguno de mis fics (Lo siento con los fans de esta pareja, simplemente no me pasa.)**_

_**Creo que ya no se me olvida nada  
**_

_**Un beso a todas  
**_

_**Londony**_

_**ESTA ES LA RUTA PARA DEJAR TU REVIEW**_

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V  
**


	20. Jornada de Limpieza

**T_T**

**_Hola... Sé que me he tardado 19 días en actualizar, pero mi vida es un completo desastre: He entrado nuevamente a la U y no tengo ni un respiro, estoy dando materias con el profesor que define si algún dia llegarás a ser ingeniero industrial; eso junto con las clases de alemán y todas las demás materias, me tienen sin un ratico libre T_T_**

**_Sin embargo aquí está un nuevo capítulo, que tarde milenios en finalizar y que les aviso es el penúltimo...Pero de esta primera parte del fic XD Ahh!! Las he engañado! XD Es cierto, con el próximo capítulo termina esta primera parte, que es todo lo del hechizo del olor. Todas estas situaciones graciosas terminan ahí...Para dar paso a otras! Espero que me sigan leyendo después de esto que les dije_ ¡_Prometo que se seguirán riendo igual! XD_**

**_A propósito no les he respondido sus Reviews T_T lo siento, ¡Pero haré ganga 2x1 y los de este chap prometo sí responderlos! Leo todos los reviews, y los agradezco mucho, por si tienen alguna duda. Para que haya claridad sobre esto: Le dedico este capítulo a beautifly92: Tu review me llegó al alma, es de lo mejor que me han escrito! Gracias!_**

**_Esto es genial, es la primera vez que dedico un chap ^^, pero ya comiencen a leer._**

**_Ah! Se me olvidaba Harry Potter, Todos sus Personajes, Lugares y todo lo demás son una marca registrada de nuestra querida J.K Rowling y... de Warner Bros, para la gran desgracia de nosotros los fans._**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_**

**20**

**JORNADA DE LIMPIEZA**

-¡Aghh! ¡AYUDA!-las cabezas de los presentes se giraron azoradas hasta la persona que había dado semejante alarido-. ¡Me he partido la uña!

-¡Merlín, Pansy!-exclamo Blaise acercándose a ella-. Pensábamos que te había sucedido algo. Eres una tonta cabeza hueca.

Los otros estudiantes presentes asintieron bufando desesperados mientras Blaise se dirigía con cara de asco a la pared opuesta del Gran Salón a tratar de despegar una poco agradable mezcla de puré y tarta de melaza de la pared. Cada uno estaba muy ocupado en lo suyo ignorando los suaves quejidos de Pansy que murmuraba por lo bajo lo poco que la comprendían cuando una figura se le acercó varita en mano.

-Ven-Lavender tomó la mano de Pansy que en un acto reflejo la apartó inmediatamente. Ella insistió poniendo los ojos en blanco y murmuró un hechizo que arregló lo causado por el cepillo de lavar y el agua de jabón. Pansy se quedó anonadada y miró el buen trabajo que había hecho la chica, sonrió ligeramente pero se abstuvo muy bien de pronunciar un "_Gracias"_ y lo único que dijo fue:

-No podemos usar magia-Lavender sonrió con sorna y le dijo burlona:

-De nada, Parkinson. Pero esto no fue para limpiar el comedor, digamos que fue un favor de mujer a mujer. A mí tampoco suelen prestarme atención cuando ocurren catástrofes de esta magnitud-la chica se alejó a paso raudo hasta la mesa de Hufflepuff donde Ron intentaba quitarle la grasa a una de las bancas de asientos.

Tal vez siempre había estado equivocada, tal vez los Gryffindors no eran tan malos como siempre había pensado, de pronto sintió una gran afinidad con Brown y su visión de las catástrofes, de pronto y sin quererlo, sus ojos llegaron solos hasta el chico proclamado como salvador del mundo mágico. Movió su flequillo hacia atrás, apartándolo de su cara, con un gesto bastante coqueto: ¿Quién sería esa chica con la que Potter querría salir? No era ella, definitivamente, y eso le hacía sentir una extraña inquietud en el pecho. Ningún hombre había logrado resistirse a ella, ninguno la había rechazado y absolutamente ninguno la cambiaría por otra.

Pansy Parkinson sonrió malvadamente a la vez que tomaba una decisión que no tenía marcha atrás: Harry Potter sería suyo.

Sin embargo ya tendría tiempo de maquinar su plan, por ahora contaba con la enorme ventaja de que se encontraban trabajando juntos para una causa común (Descubrir el secreto Granger-Malfoy, no limpiar el Gran Salón), pero en ese momento debía tratar de quitar, con ese endemoniado cepillo, la salsa de carne adherida en la mesa de Slytherin.

En tanto, Theodore suspiró asqueado mientras tomaba un balde de agua y lo arrojaba sobre la mesa de Slytherin donde alguien, al parecer por nauseas provocadas por la guerra de comida, vomitó todo su almuerzo. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para contener las arcadas.

-¿Sabes?-comenzó una voz suave que el bien conocía-. El vómito puede llegar a ser…

-Lo lamento, Luna-dijo cortante-. Pero no discutiré de ninguna manera las propiedades mágicas que puedan llegar a tener las regurgitaciones humanas.

Se giró a verla y se sorprendió al verla sonriendo, sabía que había sido grosero y ya había comenzado a pensar en alguna disculpa inteligente. Ella tomó otra cubeta de agua y la arrojó sobre la mesa, miró a Theo a los ojos y dijo risueñamente:

-Yo estaba pensando que el vómito puede llegar a ser bastante asqueroso-bastó un segundo para que Theo comenzara a sentirse miserable-. Pero si posee alguna cualidad mágica que deba conocer, no hace falta sino que lo conversemos algún día.

Muy miserable.

Luna se acercó a él sin dejar de sonreír un momento y observó con una recién nacida curiosidad toda la porquería encima de la mesa de Slytherin. Theodore no tuvo otra opción sino tomarla por los hombros y alejarla del lugar, no contendría por más tiempo sus ganas de vomitar.

-Lo siento-masculló entre dientes. Luna esbozó casi imperceptiblemente una sonrisa malvada y le respondió llevando sus grandes ojos hasta una persona en el otro extremo del Gran Salón:

-¿Qué sientes? ¿Desahogar tu frustración conmigo o no conocer ninguna función mágica del vómito?

Theodore sonrió al escuchar sus palabras y siguió la dirección de la mirada de Luna sólo para encontrarse con Hermione Granger que, solitaria y tristemente, luchaba en contra de pedazos de carne en el piso cerca de la mesa de los profesores. Pudo divisar como fugazmente la prefecta de Gryffindor movió sus ojos hasta Potter que, cerca de Weasley y Brown, limpiaban casi sin hablar entre ellos.

-¿Potter y Weasley discutieron con Granger?-preguntó analizando la situación y pidiéndole indirectamente una respuesta a Luna. Ella cambió su semblante a uno más serio y mientras tomaba un cepillo para comenzar a fregar la mesa comenzó a hablarle de lo poco que sabía:

-Al parecer Harry descubrió lo que pasó entre Malfoy y Hermione, o al menos tiene serias sospechas de que sucede algo extraño. Tuvieron una fuerte discusión en la sala común de Gryffindor, eso fue lo que me dijo Ginny, y en un momento de rabia se dijeron cosas que no se deben decir-miró con sus ojos azules y sinceros a Theo, que creyó divisar un poco de tristeza en ellos-. Ron trata de mediar por ella, pero Harry puede ser bastante terco si se lo propone.

-Ya veo-dijo él asintiendo y recordando la gran pelea que ellos mismos tuvieron en su sala e imaginando la conmoción que tal situación pudo haber causado en la casa de Gryffindor-. Pero tarde o temprano harán las paces-miró a Luna y alzando los hombros dijo completamente despreocupado- Potter no puede vivir sin Granger.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero si eso no sucede pronto, mañana será un día terrible para ella.-añadió enigmática Luna tratando de alejarse ahora que había conseguido limpiar el vómito de la mesa. Theo alzó una ceja, dejando entrever su desconcierto y ella por toda respuesta sonrió abiertamente y comenzó a balancearse juguetonamente mientras acariciaba las puntas de su largo cabello. Tal vez Theodore podría ayudarla a ayudar a Hermione -. Mañana es uno de esos días en los que esperas recibir presentes de quienes te rodean y más te aprecian, pero ahora mismo, Hermione está completamente sola…

-No lo creo-comentó él mirando hacia otro lugar del Gran Salón y dejando vislumbrar una pequeña sonrisa traviesa, entendiendo en un 100% el mensaje de Luna-. Con que mañana es el cumpleaños de Hermione… Tal vez podemos darle un muy buen regalo entre los dos.

Ambos sonrieron comprendiéndose mutuamente y mirando como quien no quiere la cosa a cierto rubio un poco alejado de ellos que maldecía por haber manchado su túnica de jugo de calabaza y sopa.

-Merlín…-Draco no comprendía cómo había podido caer tan bajo en cuestión de días. No tenía claro cuando había empezado todo, por lo que empezó a tratar de ir en retroceso cada uno de esos días hasta encontrar el error que había cometido, porque de eso estaba seguro: había cometido un error.

En parte era un alivio recordar sin sentir que el calor lo ahogaba, pero también podía decir, o no, más bien pensar sólo para sí y para nadie más que extrañaba un poco, y sólo un poco, a la sangresucia tras él hablando sin parar sobre cómo debía ser la manera correcta de limpiar al estilo muggle.

Antes de siquiera proponérselo, esbozó una sonrisa un tanto bobalicona que borró instantáneamente de su rostro: ¡No entendía nada! ¡No entendía esa cantidad de cosas que había comenzado a sentir por ella y que para su gran desgracia no se limitaban a imaginarla en una cama! Golpeó su frente sin medir su fuerza, tratando de alejar semejantes pensamientos de su cabeza y dejó una leve marca rosada en su lugar.

¡¿Por qué entre tantas chicas sangrepura en Hogwarts tuvo que haberse encaprichado con una impura que además era Granger?! ¡¿Cómo es que había terminando gustándole?! ¡¿Cómo es que ahora estaba sucio de salsa de carne y puré indirectamente por su culpa y en lo único que podía pensar fue como aquella mezcla los llevó al baño de su habitación?!

No le daría más vueltas al asunto, seguiría buscándola hasta aburrirse de ella (Cosa que no tardaría mucho en suceder, o al menos eso esperaba) y utilizándola para su deleite personal; a la vez que disfrutaba viéndola sonreír, frunciendo el ceño y mordiéndose el labio inferior, todo sólo para él…

¡Maldición! Su mente se comenzaba a desviar otra vez. Llevó sus ojos grises hasta la figura de la prefecta que limpiaba solitaria el piso y quiso moverse hacia ella, lo que sabía era un desacierto total, por lo que su parte fría y racional le obligó a quedarse donde estaba. Cosa que no era muy placentera, pues charcos de salsa, jugos y sopas se acumulaban bajo sus caros zapatos de corte italiano.

-Maldita Granger…-musitó tratando de enfocar sus pensamientos en otra dirección-Todo esto es su culpa.

-Digamos que tú colaboraste a esta situación poniendo algo más que un granito de arena.

-Nott…-esa voz habría podido congelar a una banshee de físico pavor. Draco le miró con un resentimiento renacido y él sólo sonrió por respuesta.

- Malfoy -le llamó burlón mientras se acercaba a él tratando de esquivar la comida que aun yacía en el suelo, Draco no era precisamente un modelo en lo que limpiar al estilo muggle se refería-. Puedo ver que no te ha rendido este tiempo de reflexión y trabajo. Culpar a Granger no va a hacer que termines más pronto.

-Cállate, debes tener mejores cosas que hacer que venir a atormentarme-sonrió malvadamente y siguió mientras arrastraba las palabras con burla-. Puedes ir a hablar con Lunática, por ejemplo.

Theodore sólo esbozó una mueca y habló en tono escalofriante:

-Si sabes lo que te conviene, no la vuelvas a llamar así…

-Y si tú sabes lo que te conviene, no nos vuelvas a mencionar a Granger y a mí en la misma frase…-repuso destilando hielo por los ojos y mientras se acercaba amenazante hacia Theo que también avanzó hacia él.

-Son temas completamente diferentes-dijo el pelinegro dejando oír un tono algo afectado en su voz, eliminando casi por completo el espacio entre ellos y llevando su mano al bolsillo de su túnica donde descansaba su varita-. No quieres aceptar lo mucho que te atrae Granger y eso no es mi problema.

-Repite eso, Nott, y no vivirás para contarlo…-Un paso y luego otro. Sus ojos se observaban retándose desde una distancia poco prudencial, sus miradas destilaban odio, sus vidas personales no eran un tema que ellos estuviesen dispuestos a discutir por más amigos que fueran. La mano de cada uno se cerraba en torno a la empuñadura de su varita, lista a atacar en cualquier momento, sólo estaban esperando una palabra, un gesto o el más mínimo movimiento para batirse a un duelo ocasionado por un tonto cruce de palabras.

La tensión que los rodeaba rápidamente llamó la atención de quienes les acompañaban en el lugar, que se vieron sorprendidos por su actitud desafiante y amenazante. Lo más prudente era permanecer alejados, lo único que se escuchaba era el gotear de la sopa desde la mesa hasta los charcos que llenaban el suelo sobre el que ambos estaban.

Pero la prudencia no era una de las virtudes sobresalientes de Blaise Zabini.

El chico moreno comenzó a caminar a paso raudo hasta el par de Slytherins que se miraban a punto de asesinarse, Pansy le hizo una seña con la cabeza indicándole que no era inteligente acercarse a ese par pero… Es mejor no comenzar a poner en duda la inteligencia de Blaise. Llegó frente a los dos chicos mientras sus pisadas sonaban sobre las pequeñas lagunas del suelo y les lanzó una mirada digna de McGonagall.

-Draco, no es tu maldito problema si Nott quiere follarse a la Lunática…digo, Lovegood-dijo mirando al rubio que le dirigió un vistazo furibundo, él ignoró la advertencia y se volteó hasta su otro amigo-. Theo, no es tu maldito problema si Malfoy quiere follarse a la sangresucia…digo, Granger-por toda respuesta, ambos sacaron sus varitas listos a hechizarlo, pero Blaise ni siquiera se había inmutado por sus claras amenazas. Lo único que hizo fue golpearles simultáneamente las espaldas mientras exclamaba con entusiasmo-Ahora: ¡A hacer las paces! No queremos que los miembros de otras casas que nos observan crean que los Slytherins somos así ¡Un abrazo!-los golpeó nuevamente haciendo que se acercaran dando tumbos chapoteando entre los líquidos pegajosos del suelo-. ¡Un abrazo por la amistad de los Slytherins!-al ver que ambos seguían renuentes aplicó más fuerza haciéndoles perder el equilibrio y gritó a la vez que daba un último y potente empujón-. ¡¡Dije: Un abrazo!!

Silencio.

Sólo silencio.

Sólo silencio y nada más.

Y es que: ¡¿Qué podían decir si estaban contemplando el beso menos esperado de todos los tiempos?!

¿Alguna duda?

Sí, a Blaise se le fue un poco la mano y empujó más de la cuenta al par de amigos que ya estaban demasiado cerca, eso sumado al suelo demasiado resbaloso, hizo que Draco perdiera el equilibrio y para evitar caer sobre el suelo, se sostuvo con fuerza de la túnica de Theodore y, ante los ojos desorbitados de Blaise y las bocas abiertas de todos los demás, sus labios cayeron justo encima de los de su pelinegro amigo.

Un segundo.

O tal vez dos.

Pero para siempre grabados en la mente de los que lo presenciaron y los que, desafortunadamente, lo vivieron.

-¡¡¡AAAAGGGHHHH!!!

Eso fue todo lo que pudo salir de las bocas del par de amigos cuando se alejaron como si fueran polos de cargas iguales de un imán. Se dieron al tiempo un golpe en el pecho y se empujaron de espaldas en direcciones contrarias, se resbalaron con la sopa del piso y cayeron aparatosamente sentados a los pies de Blaise que aun no reaccionaba ante semejante escena que había visto (y provocado) a tan corta distancia.

Se limpiaron con las mangas de la túnica los labios como queriendo desinfectarla y quitarle algo muy asqueroso de encima, se miraban tratando de reconocer quien era ese otro que estaba frente a ellos y al que ¡Merlín, acababan de besar!

Los espectadores estupefactos no podían ni siquiera pronunciar palabra. Pero es que no encontraban palabra para describir lo que había sucedido, o tal vez sí: Aberrante.

Las cosas insistían en ponerse peor, a Draco poco le importaba que ahora estaba sentado encima de toda la comida del suelo, manchando así su túnica limpia, y que sus manos nadaban en una mezcla poco agradable; su mente seguía yendo en retroceso buscando el inicio de todas sus desgracias y ese "_Beso" _con Theodore era una de ellas. Una por la que pagaría una gran cantidad de galeones por olvidar. Y al final, nuevamente volvía al mismo punto: Granger era en gran parte la culpable de todo.

En tanto Theo sopesaba la gran cantidad de problemas que se le habían venido encima desde que había decidido, irrevocablemente, comenzar a salir con Luna. Repasaba en su mente todos los desafortunados incidentes vividos en el último par de días y los ponía en una balanza con las ventajas que la misma relación le traía. Acababa de encontrar un tema en el cual pensar por bastante tiempo.

Suspiró sacudiendo de sus manos toda la sopa y trató de ponerse de pie, pero cayó otra vez sentado.

Entonces sucedió algo que rompió el silencio prudencial en el que todos se habían sumido por miedo a una reacción violenta por parte de esos dos Slytherins.

Primero fue un murmullo.

Después una ligera risa.

Por último una estruendosa carcajada llenó todo el lugar.

Ron no había podido aguantar un segundo más, la situación le parecía en extremo graciosa y aunque al principio había quedado noqueado como todos los demás, superada la impresión inicial, dejó escapar la risa que comenzó a llenar los oídos de todos y a contagiarlos un poco.

Bueno, no a todos.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, comadreja?-siseó peligrosamente Draco tratando de ponerse de pie. A Theo tampoco le hacían ni pizca de gracia las burlas de Weasley así que comenzó a imitar a su amigo.

Pero Ron estaba demasiado ocupado abrazándose a sí mismo el abdomen que le dolía de tanto reír, sus ojos azules estaban llenos de lágrimas y tuvo que apoyarse en la mesa para no caer al suelo y rodar por él carcajeándose.

No es que la situación fuese muy graciosa para Harry, vergonzosa era una mejor palabra para describirla, pero la risa de Ron era inexplicablemente contagiosa y una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su cara. No es que se alegrara ni mucho menos, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco mejor riéndose de quien tantos dolores de cabeza le había dado.

Por su parte, Ernie trataba de mantenerse imparcial en todo aquello, si bien era cierto que se había detenido en la limpieza de los tapices de las paredes, eso sucedió porque se quedó como atontado por lo que vio; pero de repente, las risas de Ron y Harry no eran precisamente el mejor fondo sonoro para tratar de ignorar la situación, y contando con que su novia le había engañado con Malfoy y Nott le humilló públicamente… Tal vez todo lo que pasaba si era un poco gracioso.

En tanto, Blaise seguía petrificado, había sido causante y espectador, estaba en el espacio entre ellos y los observaba como si no los conociera. Bastante traumático, si le pedían su opinión. Pero entonces comenzó a escuchar las risas de los otros tres y, de repente, le pareció que todo aquello era algo divertido y sin duda una buena anécdota para recordar.

Fue así como los cuatro hombres que observaron el accidente más digno de recordarse en toda la historia de Hogwarts estallaron en carcajadas frente a las caras de impotencia y furia de los dos directos involucrados.

Sin embargo aunque las risas eran bastante contagiosas las chicas no se reían, se podía decir que la madurez de las mujeres en comparación con la de los hombres a esa edad no es muy proporcional. Pansy decidió que era hora de actuar cuando notó que Theodore y Draco ya estaban de pie y dispuestos a atacar a Blaise que no se daba ni por enterado.

Se acercó a paso raudo a sus tres amigos y los alejó un poco. Les sonrió y habló en voz baja:

-Draco, Theo… ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué les ocurre?-observó cómo los rostros de sus amigos se tensaron al escuchar de fondo una estruendosa carcajada de Weasley -. Son unos idiotas, ignórenlos, por favor.

-¡Si no se callan, los haremos papilla entre los dos!-exclamó Draco sin poder evitarlo, a lo que Harry respondió entre risas:

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Entre los dos! ¡Es que Theo y tú llevan una relación bastante íntima después de todo!

-¡Un abrazo hubiese sido suficiente para demostrarnos que no se pelearían más durante el castigo!-soltó Ernie antes de estallar en una nueva carcajada.

-¡Creo que mandaron el mensaje equivocado de cómo nos reconciliamos en Slytherin!-terminó Blaise golpeando con su puño cerrado una mesa en una ataque de pre-histeria.

-Los voy a matar-murmuró Theo mirándolos con odio, luego se giró a Draco y musitó con asco-. Tú, por favor, aléjate de mí…

-No sé de donde sacas que quiero estar cerca de ti…-susurró Draco devolviéndole la misma mirada de asco acercándose más a Pansy.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. Hombres. Eso eran. Hombres inmaduros e incomprensibles. Le colocó a cada uno la mano sobre los hombros y les habló como si fuesen chiquillos de cinco años.

-Chicos, fue un accidente-moduló cada palabra con lentitud para que lograra entrar en sus cerebros subdesarrollados. Cuando se dispuso a seguir, se sorprendió al escuchar a Potter y a Weasley quejarse a sus espaldas: Granger les había golpeado por la nuca y comenzaba a reprocharles, bueno, comenzaba a regañar sólo a Weasley porque al parecer también estaba decidida a ignorar a Potter. A la vez que Brown asentía a sus palabras, pero Pansy estaba convencida que en su interior la muy zorra planeaba como contar todo al castillo entero.

Ernie se calló al rato de escuchar la perorata de Hermione, pues no quería ser golpeado por alguna de las chicas y al final el único que seguía riendo, de lo que en un principio era el exclusivo culpable, era Blaise. Luna se acercó a los cuatro Slytherins y, sonriendo e ignorando las risas de Zabini, comenzó a hablarles:

-No ha sido nada. Lo que acaba de pasar ni siquiera pueda llamarse un beso… Tal vez haya sido una clase de acercamiento algo inapropiado entre dos amigos varones, pero nada más-Theo sonrió al escuchar sus palabras, Luna siempre lograba mejorarle el humor, mientras que Draco y Pansy ponían los ojos en blanco al escuchar las palabras de la loca Lovegood-. Hay que tener la mente abierta para esta clase de cosas…-continuó la chica rubia mirando con curiosidad el cielo encantado y mientras Blaise se callaba para escuchar con atención las palabras de la chica-. Es como si Hermione y yo nos diéramos un beso por accidente, al principio causaría conmoción, luego todos lo digeriríamos con paciencia…

Silencio.

Sólo silencio.

Solo silencio y nada más.

La verdad, sólo silencio y mentes masculinas pensando en las palabras que Luna acababa de decir.

Pansy se golpeó con su mano su frente, Lavender sonrió de medio lado y Hermione mordió su labio inferior negando con la cabeza mientras Luna seguía ensoñada con las nubes.

-¡Por Merlín!-murmuró Hermione pasando la vista por los chicos que de repente se habían quedado en silencio. Aunque estaban ahí de cuerpo presente, sabía que sus mentes estaban fantaseando cosas que estaban mucho más lejos de la imaginación de cualquiera de ellas. Luna debía tener más cuidado antes de hacer un comentario de ese tipo.

-Lovegood, déjame esto a mí…-dijo Pansy resoplando molesta y tratando de hacer volver a sus amigos en sí, zarandeándolos por los hombros y exclamando burlona-. ¡Ey, manada de pervertidos! ¡En ningún universo paralelo Granger se va a meter con Lovegood!

No supo si reaccionaron o no a sus palabras, o si tal vez debería haberles lanzado cubetas de agua helada a todos (Sí, a todos. Porque los seis chicos estaban muy ocupados con la vista perdida en algún lugar del Gran Salón), lo único que supo Pansy Parkinson es que tres figuras hicieron su entrada en ese momento murmurando por lo bajo.

Tal vez su llegada era lo único capaz de hacerlos reaccionar en ese momento.

-Es una lástima, una verdadera lástima…-la voz de su anciano profesor les dejó a todos helados-. Veo con mucha tristeza que no han logrado terminar de limpiar el Gran Salón.

A sus espaldas, Snape y McGonagall les observaban como si quisieran freírlos en aceite hirviendo. Todos tragaron espeso y esperaron un veredicto final.

-Profesor…-comenzó Snape con voz melosamente escalofriante-Si me permite, podría idear un castigo más…eficiente para estos alumnos problema.

Los pobres temblaron al oír semejantes palabras y rogaron con la mirada a su noble profesor que les miraba decepcionado por encima de sus monturas de media luna. Dumbledore suspiró y negó con la cabeza haciendo que el alma volviera al cuerpo de los estudiantes y que los otros dos profesores fruncieran el entrecejo.

-No creo que sea un buen ejemplo para el resto de la escuela…-comenzó la profesora McGonagall antes de ser interrumpida por un gesto de la mano del director.

-Lo sé, Minerva… Pero ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer para castigarlos además de haberlos obligado a convivir una tarde entera?-los jefes de casa resoplaron molestos, se les ocurrían mil formas diferentes de castigo y estaban dispuestos a comenzar a enumerar-. Es una verdadera pena que no haya tenido por completo los resultados que yo quería, pero creo que es un avance el que todos estén sanos y salvos-entonces la expresión del profesor cambió y se suavizó un poco, le sonrió a sus alumnos-. Ahora, veo que todos necesitan un baño urgentemente, especialmente los señores Malfoy y Nott-aplaudió entusiastamente y añadió-Todos a sus salas comunes ¡Vamos!

Los diez estudiantes no esperaron que se los repitieran y se retiraron en desbandada a sus respectivas salas. Cinco en dirección de las torres y cinco hacia las mazmorras y sótanos. Creyeron con alivio salir bien librados del asunto.

Es una verdadera pena que sólo lo hayan creído.

Al instante, una veintena de elfos aparecieron en el Gran Salón y comenzaron a limpiarlo a una velocidad alucinante, mientras los profesores se retiraban tras el director.

-Albus, no estoy segura de que…

-Mi Minerva querida, yo estoy seguro así que no te preocupes por nada. El señor Nott y el señor Malfoy se encargarán de todo…

-Profesor, sigo sin creer que…

-Severus, confía en mí. Si les digo que estos estudiantes nos darán una nueva oportunidad para castigarlos de una forma más severa, lo harán…

Por un instante, sólo por un segundo, Severus Snape y Minerva McGonagall tuvieron miedo del descabellado plan que estaba ideando el director, cuyos ojos azules brillaron con la malicia y picardía de un niño de seis años, y por nada del mundo quisieron estar en el pellejo de sus estudiantes.

(…)

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde su llegada a la sala común de Slytherin, se habían duchado, cambiado las ropas sucias y, para su gran alivio, los ánimos entre los amigos estaban más calmados. La sala estaba algo vacía, había pocos estudiantes y aprovecharon eso para sentarse alrededor de la chimenea a esperar la hora de la cena.

Al principio un silencio incómodo se había instalado entre ellos, pero Pansy se las había ingeniado para romper el hielo que amenazaba con congelarlos, sobretodo entre Draco y Theo que ni siquiera se miraban, no sabía ella si por vergüenza o rabia.

-Creo que debemos vengarnos de Weasley y Potter…-comentó trenzando su largo cabello, sonrió malvadamente al ver que sus amigos reaccionaban-. ¿Qué opinas, Draco?

-Opino que tal vez tengas razón…-murmuró con viendo sin realmente mirar a unos alumnos algo ruidosos hasta el otro lado de la sala, descansaba descuidadamente su mentón sobre la palma de su mano abierta con un gesto de profundo aburrimiento en su rostro. Sin proponérselo se desconectó de la trivial conversación que acababa de nacer entre sus amigos, no tenía tiempo que perder hablando tonterías.

Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora tratando de hallar ese instante, ese momento en el que su vida había dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, el instante en el que se había comenzado a involucrar con Granger.

Cerró los ojos dejando que las voces de quienes le rodeaban llegaran a sus oídos convertidos en suaves arrullos. Tras sus párpados desfilaban las imágenes de lo todo lo que había hecho con ella en los últimos días, y aunque bien era cierto que ciertas cosas habían sido más agradables de lo que el mismo hubiese podido desear, otras cosas no habían hecho si no traerles problemas.

-Oye, Draco-una voz bastante familiar insistía en sacarlo de sus pensamientos-, ¿Me estás escuchando? Draco…

-¡La mochila!-exclamó antes de proponérselo y abriendo los ojos sorprendido, los chicos le miraban sin entender-. ¡La mochila! ¡Eso era! ¡Quemé su mochila! ¡Si no hubiese lanzado ese _Incendio_ nunca habría pasado nada de esto!

Blaise, Pansy y Theo rodaron los ojos desesperados, mientras que Gregory y Vincent buscaban en sus cerebros la definición de "Mochila". Draco se golpeó en la frente reprochándose su estupidez, ese había sido el momento que había estado buscando y que, ahora que lo pensaba, de haberse evitado no hubiesen pasado todo el sinfín de desastres que ahora sucedían.

Si tan sólo pudiera…

-¿Qué les parece si ignoramos a Draco y a su cara de idiota cuando piensa en la sangresucia?-comentó Blaise con desprecio ganándose una mirada de hielo del aludido.

-Aun no puedo creerlo-masculló Pansy entre dientes-. Eso es tan…tan…antinatural-hizo señas de vómito y prosiguió-, Draco Malfoy enamorado…Y de una impura.

-¡Suficiente!-exclamó él perdiendo la paciencia y dando el tema por terminado-. Entre ella y yo no hay nada, así que les agradecería que se callaran.

Theo quiso hacer un comentario mordaz acerca de toda la situación, pero prefirió morderse la lengua y proseguir con la lectura del libro que tenía entre sus manos: todo terminaría en una discusión sin sentido como aquella que finalizó con su "Beso". Se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca de sólo evocar el recuerdo, asqueroso era la palabra que iba más acorde a todo ello. Fue en ese momento que recordó que tenía algo importante que hacer, sonrió de medio lado y esperó. Porque si algo debía hacer ahora era esperar. Y el ambiente relajado entre ellos no tardaría en brindarle la oportunidad perfecta.

-A propósito de todo esto…-comentó Blaise como quien no quiere la cosa-¿Vieron la cara de la chica Weasley cuando Pansy dijo que se había encontrado con el cara-rajada?

-No la culpo-contestó Draco enfurruñado- ¿Quién se hubiese podido imaginar semejante atrocidad? ¡Mi mejor amiga revolcándose con mi peor enemigo!

-¡Yo no me estaba revolcando con Potter!-exclamó Pansy ofendida y Blaise rodó los ojos al ver que la conversación no había tomado precisamente el rumbo que él quería.

-Viniendo de ti, eso es algo difícil de creer…-murmuró Theo pasando una hoja del libro y sin mirar siquiera a sus amigos-. Aunque por más que me esfuerce no te puedo imaginar cerca de Potter.

-¡Oh, mira quién habla! ¡El protagonista de la pareja más loca de la escuela! ¿Qué tal el sexo con la Lunática?-inquirió Pansy mordaz. Theo alzó una ceja y se alistó a responder cuando Draco le interrumpió:

-No creo que sea correcto involucrarnos en los asuntos sentimentales de los otros-dijo cortante para terminar la discusión, de la que pudo deducir, iba a salir muy perjudicado. Incluso más que los demás.

Pero un simple comentario no era suficiente para callar a Pansy y Theo que ya estaban decididos a engarzarse en otra lucha de palabras.

-Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero… ¡¡ ¿Luna Lovegood?!!-terminó Pansy antes de estallar en una carcajada. Cosa que no le gustó para nada a Theodore.

-Nunca tan grave como mezclarse con el enemigo…-dijo sabiamente Blaise y sentenció-Pansy: eres la traidora del grupo.

-¡¡Que no hice nada con Potter!! ¡Es… es un mestizo! Aunque sea enormemente famoso, moderadamente rico, aparentemente poderoso e indescriptiblemente sexy…-los tres chicos se esforzaron en contener una mueca de asco al escuchar hablar a Pansy de esa manera acerca de ¡Aghh! ¡Potter!

-Deja de babear, estropearás la tapicería de la sala común-Comentó Blaise metiendo sus dedos en la boca y haciendo ver como si fuera a vomitar-. Y de paso nos harás devolver lo poco que tenemos en el estómago.

-Ejem…-carraspeó ella tratando de recobrar un poco la dignidad perdida hace unos instantes-. En todo caso, si de traidores se trata…-miró a un rubio que se fingía por completo distraído-. Creo que Draco me puede robar ese título…

De repente, Draco se convirtió en el blanco de las miradas de sus amigos: Blaise lo miró pensativo recordando sólo hasta ese momento lo suyo con cierta Gryffindor problemática, Theo levantó levemente los ojos de detrás de su libro y sonrió malvadamente, mientras que Pansy esbozó una sonrisa triunfante y le clavó su mirada azul y burlona.

Apretó los puños y fingió completa indiferencia, no podrían intimidarlo. Él era Draco Malfoy y hacían falta más que un comentario insidioso y tres miradas acosadoras para hacerlo sucumbir. Se permitió sonreír irónico mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recostaba un poco más en el sofá, se apartó un flequillo rubio y rebelde que le caía en la cara y les habló desafiante, ni siquiera se molestó en mentir:

-Sería un traidor si ella fuese enemiga de alguno de ustedes, pero debido a que ella _es mi_ enemiga entonces _es mi_ problema.

-¡Esa es una excusa estúpida!-exclamó Pansy cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero como niña caprichosa-. Si tuviese que escoger, Granger sería mi enemiga: ¡Es tan endemoniadamente insoportable! ¡Se cree superior a todos! ¡Pero para su información, yo también soy prefecta!

-No te preocupes, Pansy.-dijo Blaise con ánimos de calmarla-Eres mucho más bonita que ella.

-Y ella es mucho más inteligente que tú.-dijo Theodore sonriéndole encantadoramente a su amiga que nunca tuvo más ganas de partirle la cara.

-Y está más cerca de Potter que tú.-siseó Draco distraído en sus propios pensamientos y recordando con rabia la posición privilegiada que tenía el cara-rajada junto a Granger.

Los tres lo miraron nuevamente, podrían jurar que él parecía un poco, y sólo un poco…

-¿Celoso?-dijeron Pansy, Theo y Blaise sin poderse contener. Draco bufó haciéndoles ver que la idea era, de plano, ridícula y se alzó de hombros. Ya era hora de terminar esa conversación.

-Por supuesto. Me muero de celos por Granger, la amo con todo mi corazón y estoy pensando seriamente proponerle matrimonio-ironizó lanzándoles una mirada gris y demasiado fría que logró, incluso, paralizar a Theodore por instantes, ni que decir de los otros dos-Ahora les voy a contar la historia de cómo me enfrenté a una manada de Acrómantulas sólo armado con un tenedor y un cuchillo, y salí victorioso…

A diferencia del efecto que había planeado causar, logró arrancar carcajadas de las bocas de sus amigos y no tardó en unírseles. Hacía bastante tiempo que no se divertían juntos de esa manera.

Tras un rato de un cómodo silencio instalado tras sus escandalosas risas, se levantaron lentamente dispuestos a irse a cenar cuando Blaise consideró oportuno hablar otra vez:

-Como están de moda las parejas bizarras…-sus tres amigos alzaron una ceja y le miraron indignados- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Theodore se encuentra por las noches con Lunática Lovegood! ¡Pansy babea como tonta al recordar las cosas que hizo con Potter! ¡Y Draco se tira a la sangresucia Granger!

-No la llames Lunática.

-No he hecho nada con Potter.

-Si me tiro o no a Granger, no es tu problema.

-Sí, sí, como digan-continuó él moviendo una mano y restándole importancia a las imprecisiones cometidas-El punto es: creo que voy a invitar a salir a Weasley…-ante las caras de estupefacción, espanto e incluso asco de los tres se rectificó enseguida-¡¿Me creen homosexual ahora?! ¡NO RONALD WEASLEY! ¡GINNY WEASLEY!

-¿No fuiste tú quien dijo que…?-comenzó Pansy.

-¿Por muy buena que estuviera…?-siguió Theodore.

-¿Nunca le pondrías una mano encima a…?-prosiguió Draco.

-Sí, sí… Sé lo que dije. Pero si Theo sale con una loca desquiciada sangrepura, Pansy tiene una aventura con un mestizo con delirios de salvador del mundo y Draco se acuesta con una sangresucia sabelotodo… ¿Por qué no puedo empezar a salir con una traidora a la sangre? Piénsenlo de esta manera, abarcaremos todos los estatus de sangre que existen en el mundo mágico.

Pansy, Theodore y Draco se quedaron pasmados ante la extraña idea de Blaise. Sabían que solía tener pensamientos raros e incluso a veces vivía en su propio mundo de fantasías…Pero al parecer, esta vez, Blaise Zabini tenía la razón.

(…)

Hermione había intentado por todos los medios posibles tratar de ignorar a Harry camino a la sala común. Había sido bastante incómodo pues Lavender no paraba de parlotear alegremente como si no se diera cuenta de nada, pero la verdad, ella sólo estaba haciendo un análisis de la situación para después dar los reportes esperados por la horda de chismosos que habitaban todo el castillo.

Sabía que había sido un poco descuidada al golpearlo en el Gran Salón pero, para justificarse, tenía a su favor que se estaban comportando como un par de niñitos estúpidos. Suspiró echando un vistazo rápido hacia el pelinegro que caminaba concentrado en sus zapatos, ignorando casi por completo a sus tres acompañantes.

Hermione suspiró y se mordió la lengua, no trataría de hablarle y muchísimo menos de pedirle disculpas. Ahora no lo recordaba muy bien, pero estaba segura que quien había comenzado con las cosas feas en su discusión había sido él (y si no era así, la verdad no le importaba). Seguiría el consejo de Malfoy, esperaría. Por primera vez, no se doblegaría.

Llegaron exhaustos frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda que expresó con poca delicadeza el asco que le producían las fachas de todos. Si había algo que le importaba poco en ese momento a Hermione, eran las quejas de una tonta pintura quisquillosa. Avanzó a paso raudo hasta su dormitorio y tras tomar a prisa algunas cosas corrió a la habitación de las chicas de quinto para usar su baño, estaba segura que ni a Ginny ni a sus compañeras les disgustaría. De ser posible, deseaba compartir el menor tiempo posible con Lavender.

Ginny y las demás estaban en clase, así que no había nadie por ahí. Se encerró en el baño y se desvistió rápidamente para meterse bajo la ducha: esa siempre había sido una buena forma para aclarar sus sentimientos y esa no sería la excepción.

El agua comenzó a correr por su cuerpo como si fueran suaves caricias, cerró los ojos y trató de olvidarse de todo, pero era bastante difícil.

Primero estaba Harry y su maldita testarudez. Le dio vueltas al asunto por un buen rato, pero acabó por rendirse, él podía ser un cabezota si se lo proponía y al parecer esa había sido su meta de la semana. Incluso llegó a pensar en pedirle a Ginny que le sugiriera que le pidiera disculpas y así podrían hablarse otra vez, pero definitivamente no caería tan bajo. Si tan sólo hubiese podido guardar la calma todo aquello se hubiese podido evitar, pero desafortunadamente no había podido ser así, y ahora su mejor amigo amenazaba con no volverle a hablar hasta nueva orden. Suspiró deprimida.

Después Ronald Weasley se instaló en su cabeza, pero para su horrorosa desgracia iba acompañado de cierta rubia tonta y chismosa. Comenzó a hervirle la sangre en las venas tan sólo con recordar lo dicho por Ron al director: se habían escapado juntos la noche anterior y, efectivamente, Lavender no estaba enferma ni nada por el estilo. Se frotó con fuerza el jabón en los brazos para luego suspirar resignada. Ron era un tema complicado, más de lo que le hubiese gustado y, en esos momentos, sus sentimientos se mezclaban de forma confusa en su interior, se trenzaban y se dividían en partes iguales por él y por _él_. Pero definitivamente no quería pensar en ello.

Su mente divagó minutos y minutos entre clases, lecciones, tareas, amigos, discusiones, castigos… Pero tenía que hacer la parada obligada en Draco Malfoy, el hurón que últimamente insistía en aparecer en sus pensamientos cuando menos lo esperaba.

Masajeó su nuca suavemente y por un instante no sintió que eran sus manos sino las _suyas_. Mientras el agua bajaba por su cuerpo desnudo, se imaginaba su cuerpo cálido dándole un abrazo y sus labios húmedos besándole en el cuello. Cerró los ojos y casi pudo recrear tras sus párpados su cabello mojado pegándose contra su cara mientras le daba un beso. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse a un ritmo insospechado mientras pequeñas gotas de agua junto con el ligero vapor le ayudaban a recrear las caricias que sólo él podía darle. Tuvo que apoyarse en la pared de azulejos para recobrar el aire que se había escapado de sus pulmones mientras comenzaba a sentir esa urgencia de tener a un hombre cerca… de tenerlo a _él_ cerca.

Se volvería loca. Draco Malfoy acabaría enloqueciéndola un día de esos y en ese momento él sería completamente feliz porque, si bien era cierto que se gustaban, ese sentimiento parecido al odio que siempre habían sentido el uno por el otro seguía presente y tal vez era lo que volvía tan excitante cada uno de sus encuentros.

Un extraño cosquilleo bajo su estómago, la deliciosa sensación de que sus rodillas flaqueaban sólo con su recuerdo y una necesidad irrefrenable de placer entre sus piernas que amenazaba de ser satisfecha por sí misma, fueron suficiente señal para ella: abrió el grifo del agua helada de sopetón y mientras trataba de bajar su inesperada calentura con métodos poco agradables dejaba escapar un grito por lo alto:

-¡¡Maldito seas, Draco Malfoy!!

Ahora se sentía mucho mejor.

Bajó corriendo a la sala común pero sólo encontró a Ron con una sonrisa de disculpa en la boca. Bufó desesperada mientras esperaba que el pelirrojo hablara:

-Hermione, puedo jurarte que he hecho lo que he podido, pero Harry…

-No lo excuses, Ron.

-Hermione, simplemente está dolido-comentó mientras avanzaban a la salida-. Se le pasará pronto, ya lo verás.

-Entonces en ese momento esperaré sus disculpas-Ron suspiró sonoramente. Acababa de escuchar las misma palabras de la boca de Harry, al parecer no tenían la más remota intención de disculparse e uno con la otra. Caminó lentamente y en silencio tras ella tratando de decidir si debía hablar o no, acababa de descubrir que no era muy bueno mediando en peleas y discusiones.

-Eh, Hermione-ella se volteó y le interrogó con la mirada mientras bajaban las escaleras para llegar al Gran Salón-Lavender me dijo que…

-Debo decirte, Ronald, que si quieres mantener una conversación civilizada conmigo, debes mantener fuera de tu vocabulario el nombre de esa zorra chismosa y malintencionada, único origen de todo este problema con Harry ¡Oye tú! ¡Cuidado con eso!-exclamó eso último a un chico de tercero que al parecer llevaba unas cuantas bombas fétidas.

Decidió quedarse callado. Mejor cerraba el pico y se guardaba para sí los consejos que le había dado Lavender. Suspiró y siguió caminando tras Hermione, escuchándola hablar acerca de la redacción de Transformaciones. Sabía que había algo que debía decirle a su amiga, pero no podía recordarlo. No estaba seguro, quizás era algo que le había dicho Ginny. Mejor se dedicaba a pensar en ello.

Acababan de llegar al Vestíbulo y para Ron fue imposible ocultar su desagrado al observar a un grupo de slytherins dirigirse hacia el comedor en dirección contraria de la de ellos. Trató de ignorarlos y lo estaba logrando, concentrado aun en eso que estaba seguro que olvidaba decirle a Hermione. Pero no contaba con lo que ellos harían.

Draco Malfoy caminaba con Crabbe y Goyle detrás de él, seguido muy de cerca por Blaise, Pansy y Theo. Notó que Granger iba también hacia el Gran Salón hablando como si nada con la afortunada (debía decirlo) comadreja Weasley. Alzó su mentón arrogante y decidió hacer como si fueran invisibles, pero Pansy quería divertirse un rato:

-¿Quieren ver como Granger arma una escenita por Draco?-murmuró Pansy burlona llevando sus ojos azules y brillantes hasta sus amigos. Theo sonrió de medio lado mientras Blaise respondía por ambos:

-Sería interesante.

-Veinte Galeones, cada uno-comentó riendo entre dientes, los dos la miraron alzando una ceja pero asintieron en silencio. Al ver la respuesta de sus amigos pegó una pequeña carrera hasta Draco y se guindó de su cuello sonriendo ante la mirada burlona de sus amigos-¡Draco! ¡Espera!

-Pansy, no seas tan molesta…-siseó él tratando de no mirar a alguien que se acercaba. Ella sonrió al observar con disimulo que Granger caminaba más rápido ahora.

-Hemos tenido un pésimo día, ha sido terrible…-añadió con dramatismo poniéndose frente a él y cruzando sus brazos tras su cuello, acariciando su cabello en el proceso. Él puso los ojos en blanco por cualquier repuesta pero disimuladamente trataba de alejarse. Pansy sonrió al sentir a Granger sólo a un par de pasos, anuló la distancia entre sus labios y los de Draco, y depositó un suave y pequeño beso en ellos-. Me encargaré de que nuestra noche sea mucho mejor…

Lo próximo que sintió Ron fue que Hermione tomaba su mano y la entrelazaba con la suya, cosa que le hizo tomar una tonalidad escarlata al instante. Draco abrió los ojos al notar el gesto y dejó ver entre su cara un poco de sorpresa, Pansy se giró hacia la chica que estaba a punto de entrar al comedor pero que se detuvo justo frente a la puerta muy cerca de ellos tras escuchar sus palabras.

Hermione, presa de una furia incontrolable, subió su mano hasta la mejilla de Ron y limpió un poco de nada que tenía ahí. Le sonrió tan dulcemente como pudo en esas circunstancias y habló segura:

-Vamos, Ron. Tenemos que encontrarnos con Harry…Tal vez si le deba pedir disculpas después de todo-se giró a ver a Pansy y a Draco que observaba la mano de Hermione (_de su Hermione_) sobre la cara del pobretón-. En cuanto a ustedes, hagan espectáculo en otra parte si no quieren una detención.

Entró como una tromba al Gran Salón ignorando los murmullos que había causado verla entrar de la mano de su amigo pelirrojo. Tal vez no era el momento más adecuado pero fue entonces cuando Ron recordó aquel asunto importante y le dijo mientras entraban:

-¡Hermione! ¡Mañana es tu cumpleaños!

Draco se desprendió a Pansy del cuello y caminó tras ellos hasta que se desvió a su mesa mientras mascullaba por lo bajo maldiciones hacia Granger por zorra, a Weasley por suertudo y a él por no saber lo que sucedería al día siguiente. Se permitió sonreír malvadamente mientras se sentaba en el banco de la mesa verde: con que Granger quería jugar a darle celos manoseándose (un término demasiado exagerado, pero era un hombre celoso) con la comadreja, bien, ya vería ella con quien se estaba metiendo…

-¿Qué tal?-dijo Pansy entrando junto a sus otros dos amigos tras Gregory y Vincent.

-Magistral.

-Estupenda.

-Me merezco más de cuarenta Galeones…-comentó falsamente apesadumbrada mientras se sentaba en la mesa Slytherin junto a Draco que estaba muy ocupado rumiando su rabia como para notar de que hablaban.

-Si sigues divirtiéndonos de esa manera, terminarás por dejarnos en bancarrota-dijo Theo algo más animado-. Porque no hay nada más divertido que ver a un par de tontos tratando de darse celos y fingiendo que no les importa.

-Sabes que mañana es el cumpleaños de Granger…-eso no había sido una pregunta, fue una afirmación clara y directa de Draco hacia Theodore. Este sonrió al escuchar tal cosa y alistó su sonrisa irónica junto con su comentario mordaz:

-Por supuesto. Planeaba decírtelo pero Weasley se me adelantó-entonces añadió malicioso guiñándole un ojo a Pansy que lo observaba divertida-. Me preguntaba ¿Qué le vas a regalar a Hermione Granger?

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado!! Les prometo algo GENIAL, así en mayúscula, para el final de esta temporada (jejeje). Bueno, para las que tienen dudas, recalqué varias veces durante el desarrollo del fic que llevaban 2 semanas en Hogwarts, por consiguiente ya estaban en la tercera de clases y Hermione cumple el 19 de septiembre, además de que en 1996 esa fecha cae jueves...sé que todo eso es algo exagerado^^ pero suelo ser perfeccionista con algunas cosas ._**

**_No les prometo el próximo capítulo antes de dos semanas, lo siento de verdad. Pero si se aburren pasen por mi profile y lean mis otras historias XD Les recomiendo Doce Árboles...se reirán como nunca XD  
_**

**_Les mando un beso gigante_**

**_Londony_**

**Esta es la ruta para dejar su review**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V  
**


	21. Feliz Cumpleaños

_**Creo que me quieren matar, así que en mi defensa sólo tengo que decir que este es el peor semestre de mi carrera y estoy estudiando de dia, de noche y de madrugada. Hoy finalmente me decidí a terminar de una vez este capítulo, porque no es justo que me esperen más de un mes. Aquí les traigo una nueva entrega que finaliza todo el meollo del olor y les deja abierta una nueva aventura XD**_

_**Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda. Se los juro. Pero un mes será el tiempo promedio, al menos hasta mayo que descanso de todo esto. Espero que les guste y que no olviden su review T_T de verdad que me lo merezco.**_

_**Ah! se me olvidaba, este capítulo va dedicado a Karix y a las chicas de la Pijamada Virtual: Niñas sus amenazas de muerte fueron una gran motivacion para terminar el capítulo ^^**_

_**Ah! se me olvidaba tambien, HP, todos sus personajes, hechizo, lugares y etc...Son propiedad de nuestra querida J.K Rowling...Y de Warner Bros, para la desgracia de los fans.**_

_**

* * *

**_**21**

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS**

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. O eso era lo que parecía…

-Estuve hablando con Luna…-comenzó Theodore. Al ver la cara de desconcierto y con un tanto de burla que se dibujó en el rostro de Draco mientras terminaba su jugo de calabaza, se permitió sonreír irónico y proseguir-Sí, Luna Lovegood. Pero esto te interesa, a menos, claro, que no quieras mi ayuda.

Draco se tomó aquello como una ofensa personal y siseó amenazador llamando la atención de Pansy a su lado:

-Creo que el compartir tanto tiempo con la Lunática está comenzando a afectarte el cerebro, porque de otra forma no entiendo cómo puedes creer que estoy interesado en regalarle algo a esa sangresucia…

Pansy sonrió al escuchar sus palabras: ese era el Draco que ella conocía, el que por ningún motivo ni razón diferente a estar bajo un _Imperius_ podría querer tener alguna clase de relación con una impura que, además, era Granger. Satisfecha tomó un pedazo pequeño de tarta de melaza y se distrajo hablando con Daphne de la última colección de túnicas de gala.

-Deja esas estupideces para Pansy…-susurró Theo sonriendo malvadamente-Te encanta Granger, se te nota a leguas, lo que pasa es que el promedio del coeficiente intelectual de esta escuela ha disminuido significativamente durante los últimos años…

Draco no tenía nada que replicar a eso pues era la completa verdad. Cualquier persona medianamente inteligente u observadora podría haberse dado cuenta que más de una vez llevó sus ojos hasta la mesa de Gryffindor sólo para verla a ella, que había masacrado la carne con el cuchillo y el tenedor pensando que era el cuello de Weasley, que en ese mismo momento la miraba sonreír al estúpido de Longbottom.

-Si ese fuese el caso…-murmuró aun concentrado en la figura de Hermione que ni siquiera le echaba un vistazo. Apartó su plato vacío de enfrente y apoyó su cabeza con aburrimiento sobre la palma de su mano-¿Cuál crees que sería una buena idea para su regalo?

Theo sonrió con malicia mientras limpiaba las comisuras de su boca con una servilleta.

-Bueno, Luna me dio unas cuantas ideas…

Hermione sonreía al escuchar la historia de Neville acerca de cómo casi fue asfixiado por un Lazo del Diablo que intentaba trasplantar con la profesora Sprout. Había sido lo único capaz de hacerla reír un poco, había estado muy ocupada pensando en si debía pedirle disculpas a Harry o no…y en la tonta de Parkinson saltando al cuello de Malfoy.

Ella miró a su pelinegro amigo con cierta aprehensión mientras él tomaba un poco de tarta de melaza y escuchaba, casi sin prestar atención, a Dean que le contaba como las Holyhead Harpies habían machacado en el último partido a los Chudley Cannons. Bostezó aburrido y fue en ese momento que notó la mirada persistente de su amiga sobre él, se vio algo sorprendido pero casi al instante desvió sus ojos verdes hacia Dean y comenzó a participar activamente en lo que antes era un monólogo.

Hermione suspiró cansinamente y se giró para encontrarse con la cara algo acongojada de Ron. Para su gran sorpresa el colocó su mano sobre el hombro de ella y trató de darle una sonrisa de aliento, ella observó asombrada su mano y, él al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, trató de quitarla al instante; pero antes de que él siquiera lograra moverla, ella colocó la suya encima y le sonrió de vuelta.

-Muchas gracias, Ron.-el muchacho comenzó a sonrojarse por las palabras dichas por su amiga, aunque también tenía algo que ver el cálido contacto de su mano sobre la suya. Se desesperó casi por un instante, pero antes de dejar que sus orejas se pusieran tan rojas como su cabello, tomó con ambas manos la de Hermione y le susurró olvidando por un instante que había estado comiendo:

-Tranquila, se le pasará pronto la estupidez…-Hermione sonrió tristemente por respuesta mientras Ron le soltaba las manos y tomaba nuevamente su tenedor-O en su defecto, pronto se dará cuenta que necesita ayuda para terminar su redacción de Transformaciones.

Ambos soltaron una suave carcajada y Hermione, más animada, tomó unos cuantos caramelos mientras comenzaba a reñirle a Ron por no haber terminado (de hecho, comenzado) su tarea para McGonagall aun.

Ni un detalle.

Lavender Brown y Draco Malfoy no perdieron ni un detalle de lo que acababa de acontecer. Ambos apretaban lo más próximo a sus manos, ambos se consumían de los celos, ambos querían ponerse de pie y matar a el/la maldito/a suertudo/a; porque no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que ahí sucedía algo extraño.

Lavender sabía que de alguna forma Ronald Weasley le pertenecía, de la forma más básica para ser claros, empezando por el hecho de que habían tenido sexo la noche anterior, pero sin lugar a dudas eso era algo. Sabía que ella le gustaba y que ocupaba una parte importante en su mente; sin embargo cometió el error de no exigirle nada a cambio y ahora, al parecer, iba a pagar el precio de su descuido. Sólo sobre su cadáver Ron llegaría a tener algo con Hermione, no le importaba si era su mejor amiga, o si eran almas gemelas, o si alguna de las dos llegaba a morir en el intento. Ella sería la novia de Ron Weasley por encima de quien fuera. Se oyó el rasgar del papel entre sus manos, bajó sus ojos azules hasta lo que era, hasta hace un momento, la última edición de _Corazón de Bruja_. Murmuró una maldición por lo bajo ante la mirada preocupada de Parvati que sospechaba seriamente el porqué de la reacción de su amiga. Sin embargo, Lavender sonrió antes de ponerse de pie para irse a dormir, sabía que lo suyo con Ron podía ser mucho más carnal que lo que tenía él con Hermione pero aun así era más íntimo. La prefecta Granger no era muy popular, buena en Quidditch o especialmente bonita; y aunque su cabello había pasado de ser un desastre total a ser una melena medianamente manejable, sus dentadura era ahora perfecta y su inteligencia superara la de todo el colegio; Lavender Brown poseía altos niveles de autoconfianza y autoestima, ella era mucho más bonita y si no era tan inteligente, no importaba porque Ron se contentaba con un beso más que con una charla. Salió del comedor con su sonrisa ensanchada y con la mirada de muchos chicos siguiendo su recorrido. Hermione Granger no era rival para ella.

Draco estaba seguro que, de cualquier forma en que se mirara la situación, Hermione Granger le pertenecía. Era suya en todo el sentido de la palabra y ese maldito de Weasley estaba buscando una muerte segura, lenta y dolorosa si osaba a tocarla otra vez. Sabía que había sido el primero en tocarla, en tenerla, en hacerla casi morir de placer; y la sabelotodo estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que ahora podía irse a coquetear con el pobretón. El pequeño detalle que implicaba que no estuviesen unidos por un hechizo no quería decir que ahora ella podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana: ella estaba obligada a pensar en él, a desearlo a él, a soñar con él y, ¿Por qué no?, a quererlo sólo, única y exclusivamente a él. Él era Draco Malfoy, el más sexy, guapo, inteligente, rico y perfecto chico en Hogwarts, por lo que la comadreja de Weasley no tenía siquiera punto de comparación con él. Era pobre, tonto, poco agraciado, pésimo jugador de Quidditch y no poseía ningún talento especial; además de hosco, maleducado y ordinario. En conclusión, todo lo contrario él. Se escuchó el crujir de algo en su mano, era la pluma que le había prestado Theodore quien le miraba entre burlón y preocupado. Tomó con furia el pergamino donde su amigo le había escrito su idea y donde él planeaba responder. Sin previo aviso, se levantó de la mesa con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa en la boca: la comadreja podía estar con ella todo lo que quisiera pero nunca lograría estar tan cerca de ella como lo había estado él, ni mucho menos disfrutaría de su cuerpo como lo había hecho él, primero se dejaba de llamar Draco Malfoy. Mientras avanzó por el comedor para irse bajo la mirada atenta de el público femenino llegó a la conclusión de que todo se resumía en una frase: Hermione Granger era suya y el pobretón Weasley no representaba la más pequeña amenaza para él.

En tanto, al otro lado del Gran Salón, Ginny se había sentado junto a Hermione que le prometía contarle todo lo que había pasado en otra ocasión pues ahora habían muchos oídos indiscretos. La pelirroja aceptó algo renuente y comenzó a hablar sobre tontas trivialidades como por ejemplo, lo difícil que había sido quitarse el puré de papas del cabello. Hermione estaba bastante distraída riendo con la conversación pues no notó como Harry se ponía de pie y se iba del comedor.

Sin embargo, Ginny había desarrollado cierta clase de sensor en lo que a Harry se refería, por lo que tan pronto sus alarmas detectaron movimiento comenzó a zarandearla por los hombros y a decirle en voz ahogada:

-¡Harry se va! ¡Harry se va!-Hermione rodó los ojos ante la infantil actitud de su amiga y se alzó de hombros restándole importancia:

-Sí, Harry se va del Gran Salón… ¿Y qué se supone que quieres que haga?-ahora fue el turno de Ron y Ginny de poner los ojos en blanco antes de contestar la pregunta:

-¡Pues ve tras él!-exclamó Ron-Y luego yo soy el tonto.

-¡Ron tiene razón!-dijo Ginny halándola para que se pusiera de pie-Habla con él a solas y seguro que hacen las paces.-Hermione cedió a los empujones del par de hermanos Weasley y se puso de pie para salir tras su amigo-Aprovecha que Ron no estará por ahí…No hay forma que lo eche a perder.

-¡Ey!

Hermione salió dando grandes zancadas del comedor, divisó a Harry tratando de comenzar a subir las escaleras y le alcanzó llegando casi sin aliento:

-Harry…-él se volteó y la examinó con sus ojos verdes desde detrás de sus gafas, miró a su alrededor como buscando algo pero antes que pudiese decir cualquier cosa ella le interrumpió-No estoy con Malfoy si es lo que crees.

Con la sola mención del nombre, el hasta hacía un momento sereno rostro de su amigo, se ensombreció como por arte de magia y frunció el ceño a la vez que cruzaba los brazos.

-¿Qué quieres?-Hermione abrió la boca para responder pero le había tomado por sorpresa la seca contesta de Harry. Unió sus labios inmediatamente y no dijo nada-¿Y bien?

-No tienes por qué ser tan grosero.-dijo ella cruzándose de brazos también-Sólo quería hablar contigo.

-Eso es lo que estamos haciendo.

Hermione dejó caer los brazos a los largo de su cuerpo y tuvo que contenerse para no lanzarle un puñetazo al Niño-Que-Vivió. Se estaba comportando como un auténtico cabezota y se merecía un buen regaño o tal vez un golpe. Bufó desesperada antes de mirar a otro lado: había tomado la iniciativa, le había llamado y él sólo la rechazaba de forma cruel. Le dedicó un gélido vistazo y le dijo con rabia:

-Sólo te buscaba para darte una oportunidad para que te disculparas.-él la miró como si viniera de otro planeta y mirándola ofendido escupió con desprecio:

-No tengo que pedir disculpas, la que metió a Malfoy a nuestra sala común fuiste tú.

-¡Sólo lo hice porque no podía separarme de él!

-¡No vuelvas a repetir esa frase jamás!

-¡Tú fuiste el que se encargó de que todo el castillo la repitiera!

-¡No fue sólo mi culpa! ¡Ron también abrió la boca!

-¡¿Ahora metes a Ron en todo esto?!

-¡Nunca ha estado fuera de esto! ¡Pero sólo estás enojada conmigo!

-¡Por lo menos Ron no se está comportando como un idiota!

-¡Por lo menos Ron no se está acostando con Malfoy…!

Lo único que se escuchó en el Vestíbulo, además del suave murmullo que llegaba desde el comedor, fue el sonoro golpe en seco de una cachetada impactando en la mejilla de Harry, cuyo rostro quedó ladeado mientras sus gafas caían al suelo. Se giró a verla anonadado y la visión que tuvo hizo que se le encogiera el corazón: Hermione estaba frente a él con su mano aun extendida y con los ojos llenos de gruesas lágrimas que se resbalaban sin ninguna consideración por su rostro, su mejor amiga sollozaba en silencio mientras retrocedía un paso como si no reconociera al pelinegro que tenía en frente. Quiso decirle algo, quiso con todo su corazón pedirle disculpas, pero como si le estuviese leyendo el pensamiento, la chica destrozada comenzó a negar con la cabeza antes de gritar desconsolada y con la voz entrecortada por el llanto, mientras salía corriendo en dirección a su torre:

-¡Te odio Harry Potter! ¡No vuelvas a hablarme jamás!

Él se quedó mudo y mientras acariciaba suavemente su mejilla adolorida se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca. Se agachó para recoger su gafas, y tras colocárselas con cuidado salió del lugar siguiendo los pasos de la que ahora era su ex amiga, sintiendo una extraña opresión cerca de la boca de estómago y una profunda tristeza que embargaba cada recodo de su cuerpo.

-Vaya…Potter sí que es un imbécil.-comentó Draco que había observado la escena en silencio y que ahora tomaba la dirección hacia las mazmorras.

-Ni que lo digas.-contestó Theodore siguiéndole de cerca.

(…)

Hermione no recordaba haber llorado tanto una víspera de su cumpleaños, se sentía triste, insignificante y sola. Cuando Lavender y Parvati regresaron, ella ya estaba dentro de su cama con las cortinas corridas y acallando lo más posible su llanto con una almohada en su cara, pensando que si tenía suficiente suerte podría morir ahogada. No comprendía cómo Harry había sido capaz de decirle tal cosa, no entendía cómo es que había llegado hasta tales conclusiones y no sabía si lo que más le dolía era el odio en sus palabras o la verdad tras ellas. Era una traidora que no sólo se había mezclado con Draco Malfoy sino que comenzaba a sentir cosas por él.

El silencio reinaba en la habitación y sus dos compañeras dormían profundamente, pero la fuente de sus lágrimas no se había secado aun, y seguía llorando como desde el primer momento. Le dolía el mentirle a sus amigos y aun peor el no arrepentirse de lo que había hecho.

Mientras su mente aun divagaba entre tristes pensamientos, se quedó dormida sin saber cuándo. Sin esperanza, entristecida, acongojada y convencida de que el siguiente día sería el peor cumpleaños de su vida.

(…)

Los rayos de sol no alcanzaban a llegar hasta su cara, oculta tras la pesada y húmeda almohada. Dormía profundamente recuperando el sueño perdido cuando alguien corrió las cortinas y exclamó alegremente:

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hermione!

Lo que sintió luego fue que un bulto pesado le cayó encima y le sacó todo el aire de sus pulmones, entonces sintió otro peso y luego otro más.

-¡Aggghhh! ¡Ya apártense!-les gritó a Lavender, Parvati y Ginny que estaban encima de ella coreando alguna canción de cumpleaños.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!

-¡Sí! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

-¡Súper! ¡Ya tienes diecisiete! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¡Besa, besa y enamórate!

Todas rieron ante el extraño consejo de Parvati y se apartaron de Hermione que ya no podía respirar. Ella las miró agradecida y recibió el paquete que le tendían:

-Esto es de parte de las tres.-comenzó Lavender tomando la vocería-Te preguntarás porque de la tres, pues pasa que Ginny nos comentó que te quería comprar algo de cumpleaños y nosotras quisimos participar. Aquí está.

Hermione pudo adivinar al instante de qué se trataba, era un libro. No comprendía la razón, pero la gente insistía en regalarle libros. Abrió el paquete y se encontró con un ejemplar de un tono rosa chillón con letras moradas que brillaban en la portada. Sonrió a las tres chicas más por cortesía que por otra cosa, pero no pudo dejar de soltar un grito espantada cuando leyó con atención el título.

"_101 formas para volverlo loco de placer"_

En ese momento una flash inundó la habitación y sonoras carcajadas llenaron todo el espacio. Lavender acababa de tomarle una foto, inmortalizando su rostro escandalizado ante semejante regalo. Hermione estaba colorada y aun no se creía semejante cosa, cuando Ginny aun entre risas le dijo que lo abriera.

Ella lo hizo un poco dudosa y agradeció a Merlín que en vez de páginas llenas de "consejos" hubiese una cavidad donde descansaba una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo. La tomó con cuidado y descubrió una pequeña coleta dorada para el cabello.

-Gracias por…

-Hermione, mi pequeña Hermione…-comenzó Lavender sonriendo maliciosa-Antes de que digas nada, esa no es una coleta común.

-Para nada común.-añadió Parvati con misterio-La encargamos en pedido directo a "_Corazón de Bruja, compra fácil"._

Hermione acababa de enterarse en ese instante que esa tonta revista también vendía productos a las tontas chicas que la leían. Las tres la miraban con suspicacia y eso la asustaba.

-Funciona fácil.-terminó Ginny mirándola cómplice-Si la llevas puesta mientras deseas algo con todas tus fuerzas y estás cerca de _él_, tú sabes, cualquier chico especial; comenzará a brillar y depende de qué sea lo que desees y qué tanto lo hagas se volverá realidad.

-Oh, chicas. Eso es ridículo…

-No, no lo es.-dijo Lavender que no quería comenzar a discutir-Además…-las otras soltaron risitas nerviosas-El catálogo dice que dependiendo de la persona y el entorno mágico puede haber algunos…efectos secundarios.-Hermione chilló horrorizada ante la sola mención de ese par de palabras mientras las otras no alcanzaban a comprender la magnitud de su reacción-Dice que lo más probable es que todo termine con un…caluroso encuentro.

Hermione no quería siquiera pensar en _esa_ posibilidad con _esa_ persona. Pero luego de mucho insistirle lograron que se pusiera la dichosa coleta. Hermione esperaba con todo su corazón que todo fuera un gran fraude, porque definitivamente lo último que quería (por raro que sonora) era cumplir los deseos que le provocaban cuando estaba cerca del hurón botador.

En la sala común Ron la felicitó por su cumpleaños y le entregó su regalo: una pluma nueva y elegante, que ella sabía le había significado un gran ahorro, así que le saltó al cuello agradeciéndole mientras Lavender tras ellos fruncía el ceño ligeramente.

En ese momento, Harry bajaba de la habitación de los chicos. Un silencio tenso se formó entre los alumnos de sexto que rodeaban a Hermione y el recién llegado que, tal y como esperaba ella, ni siquiera se acercó. Ron quiso decirle algo fuerte a Harry por hacerse el idiota, pero se abstuvo al ver la cara de profunda tristeza del mismo. Sin decir ni una palabra se fue a desayunar y Ron, renegando por lo bajo y preguntándose desde cuando Harry se había vuelto tan tonto e inmaduro, se disculpó con todos y salió tras él.

Durante el desayuno, a Hermione le llegaron los regalos de Luna (Un amuleto contra nargles), de sus padres (Un delicado reloj mágico de oro que habían comprado con la ayuda de un mago cuyo nombre no mencionaron en la carta) y de Viktor (Un delicioso perfume extraído de polvo de hadas y cabellos de Veela originarias de Bulgaria).

Para su gran sorpresa no recibió ni un libro ese año.

La única clase que tenían esa mañana era Herbología. Pero trabajar fue muy incómodo, especialmente para Ron, dado que sus dos amigos no se hablaban. Por más que bufó, maldijo y renegó, hizo papel de lechuza durante toda la clase.

Hasta ese momento, todo parecía bien. De hecho, para lo mal que esperaba pasarla, Hermione podía decir que había sido un buen día. Pero es que no había llegado aun la hora del almuerzo.

Porque todo pasó a la hora del almuerzo, cuando completaba veinticuatro horas separada del egocéntrico y rubio Slytherin.

La comida había transcurrido casi en total normalidad, los elfos le habían preparado a Hermione una torta de cumpleaños y ella acababa de compartirla con todos sus amigos, excepto con Ya-Se-Sabe-Quién, que insistía en permanecer alejado, cosa que había provocado múltiples conversaciones en las otras casas donde no se conocían los pormenores de lo ocurrido entre Harry y su ex mejor amiga.

Hermione hablaba distraídamente con una de las compañeras de habitación de Ginny cuando por un extraño impulso, sus ojos insistieron en fijarse en la mesa de Slytherin hasta el otro extremo del salón. Para su sorpresa, descubrió a Malfoy poniéndose de pie tras haber terminado su almuerzo y encaminándose a la salida del lugar.

No era que lo esperase, ni mucho menos.

Pero la verdad, había llegado a pensar que, si bien Malfoy no le regalaría algo, al menos le diría cualquier cosa por su cumpleaños. Hizo un puchero casi inconscientemente, sea lo que fuese lo que ellos tenían, y por muy insignificante que fuera, era lo mínimo que se esperaba.

Se puso de pie antes de proponérselo y disculpándose diciendo que tenía que ir a la biblioteca para sacar un libro que necesitaba para la clase de Aritmancia que seguía después del almuerzo, salió del lugar. Fue cuando se encontró de pie en el Vestíbulo cuando notó que estaba haciendo una reverenda estupidez ¿Qué demonios pensaba cuando decidió salir a buscar a Malfoy?

_-Un beso, un par de caricias, un buen revolcón tal vez…-_Una escalofriantemente sexy voz le respondió desde dentro de su cabeza. Abrió los ojos como platos al reconocer a su alter ego malvado hablarle y completamente espantada se preguntó si los efectos secundarios dejarían secuelas de por vida.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para concentrarse en esa preocupante situación pues al girarse hasta las escaleras encontró una figura masculina cruzada de brazos y apoyada en la pared, un par de mechones platinos caían descuidada pero perfectamente sobre su frente mientras sus ojos tenían un brillo peligroso que hizo que Hermione apretara inconscientemente la correa de su mochila en su hombro.

No sabía si acercarse o alejarse, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse antes de siquiera proponérselo y bastó un rápido vistazo a sus ojos grises y tan fríos como el hielo para sentirse completamente perdida. Odiaba los efectos que Draco Malfoy tenía en ella, odiaba que sonriera como lo hacían en ese instante, odiaba que se acercara con esos movimientos felinos y delicados que la hacían sentirse como una presa sin escapatoria.

Hermione quiso decirle algo, pero la conexión cerebro-boca al parecer acababa de averiarse. Su presencia cada vez más cercana, su aroma varonil llenándole por completo, su mirada gris fija en ella, hacían que se sintiera pequeña y débil ante él, pero lo increíble era que no se sentía mal respecto a ello. No, a ella le gustaba esa sensación, le gustaba sentirse así, con ese anhelo cubriendo sus labios, esas ansias recorriendo su cuerpo, ese deseo instalándose en ella…

Cerró los ojos al tenerlo frente a ella mientras sus labios clamaban desesperados por un delicado roce que pasaría a convertirse en un apasionado beso, pero ese momento nunca llegó. Por alguna extraña y desconocida razón, Malfoy caminó junto a ella sólo tropezándola por su hombro fuertemente. Completamente extrañada se giró hacia él y lo encontró de espaldas a ella, erguido y elegante como siempre.

-¿Qué…?-alcanzó a decir Hermione antes de que Draco comenzara a hablar arrastrando las palabras e impregnándolas del más profundo desprecio:

-Sería bastante grato para mí si dejaras de atravesarte en mi camino, Granger…-ella se quedó momentáneamente paralizada tratando de asimilar la pésima broma que le estaba jugando ese tonto Slytherin, avanzó un par de pasos hacia él que se giró: tenía una mueca de asco dibujada en la boca y sus ojos grises estaban llenos de la más clara repulsión-No sé si además de tonta eres sorda, sabelotodo, pero creo que acabo de decirte que no te acerques.

Ella no se movió, quedando quieta en el lugar en el que se encontraba. Su corazón empezó a latir más lento cada vez, sentía que no llegaba suficiente sangre a su cerebro y que el aire que tomaba con sus pulmones no era suficiente para sobrevivir. Comenzó a marearse, todo le empezó a dar vueltas, se sintió de pronto hondamente estúpida y con la furia haciendo hervir su sangre en las venas abrió la boca para decirle un par de verdades al hurón botador que ese día había decidido sacar a pasear toda su estupidez.

-No sé qué demonios está pasando en este momento por tu cerebro subdesarrollado, pero te informo que puedes llegar a ser realmente patético cuando asumes que desperdicio mi valioso tiempo buscándote, Malfoy.-se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con superioridad-Deberías bajar de vez en cuando de tu mundo de fantasía y darte una pasadita por la realidad ¡No me muero por ti, Huroncito pedante!

Tal vez todo lo que había dicho no era muy cierto, pero le había inyectado tanta seguridad e ira a cada una de sus palabras que había logrado sonar casi, pero sólo casi, convencida. Lo observó con aires de triunfo pero su alegría duró muy poco, porque sabía que Malfoy no se iba a contentar con eso y ya estaba preparando su contraataque. De alguna forma el malnacido parecía que le leía los pensamientos y esa no era la excepción, bastó ver como retrocedía sin dejar de arrugar la nariz mientras alzaba una ceja con destreza:

-Lamento hacerte estrellar en contra de tu triste realidad.-comenzó él con voz suave que sonaba dulcemente amenazadora-Pero no vivo en ningún mundo de fantasías, es más, soy más consciente de la situación de lo que tú puedes llegar a estar en cualquier momento de tu miserable existencia.-Hermione abrió la boca para contestar fuertemente a eso, pero él la detuvo con brusquedad-Ni siquiera te atrevas a interrumpirme, no te tomes esas libertades que no te quedan bien. Te recuerdo que no eres más que un engendro mágico inferior.

Hermione luchaba entre sus ganas de estamparle un puñetazo y echarse a llorar, pero estaba decidida a no darle el gusto, por lo que apretó los puños hasta hacerse daño con sus uñas y comenzó a respirar agitadamente como tratando de encontrar el aire suficiente para soltar la sarta de insultos que se le estaban pasando por la mente para el hurón desabrido al que, al parecer, le había picado uno de esos extraños bichos de Luna.

-¡Eres un maldito desgraciado, Malfoy! ¡No...!

-Bájate de esa hermosa nube de colores, Granger.-la interrumpió esbozando una sonrisa malvada-No sé qué cosas te has estado imaginando pero…-se acercó a ella haciendo que se enfureciera más si es que acaso era posible y añadió arrastrando las palabras con mayor malicia que nunca-Después de haber utilizado tu cuerpo a mi antojo, creo que no puedo sacar ningún otro provecho de ti ¿O me equivoco?

-¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando, estúpido?!-gritó ella a punto de tomar su varita y lanzarle un _Cruciatus _hasta verlo y escucharlo pedir clemencia.

-Estoy hablando de…-su aliento rozó los labios de Hermione que se tensó y se decidió por fin a tomar la varita-Acostarme con una sangresucia como tú era lo único que faltaba para completar mi lista de proezas.-se permitió soltar una suave carcajada y apartándose un poco, dio dos pasos hacia atrás y continuó-Debes estar contenta, te he considerado por un par de días como algo parecido a una…mujer.

-¡_Desmaius_!-exclamó pero su hechizo fue desviado por la varita de Draco que la observaba burlón, se estaba divirtiendo más de lo que había planeado. Aprovechó el momento de distracción de la enfurecida, dolida y llorosa chica para hacer que su varita saliera volando por los aires y entonces susurró:

-No te preocupes, todos los rastros de esta traumática experiencia están siendo borrados en parte gracias a mi siempre colaboradora amiga Pansy, me dijo que con su ayuda todo sería más…fácil de asimilar.

Fue entonces cuando Hermione no lo soportó más y un grito desgarrador llenó el pasillo, alcanzando los oídos de quienes estaban dentro del Gran Salón.

-¡¡¡TE ODIO MALFOY!!! ¡¡¡OJALÁ MUERAS Y NO VUELVAS A APARECER FRENTE A MÍ JAMÁS!!!

Bastaron esas pocas palabras para que el lugar se llenara de curiosos que observaban a Hermione llorando de furia e impotencia ante Draco que sólo esbozaba una pequeña mueca de algo que podía considerarse satisfacción.

-Eres patética.-siseó Draco alejándose de ella-Y al parecer Potter te ha contagiado de ese deseo de ser el centro de atención. Pero claro… ¿Dónde está Potter? Por supuesto, demasiado ocupado haciéndose la victima para venirte a ayudar.-arrugó la nariz con asco y siguió-Realmente patética ¿Crees que eres más inteligente que los demás sólo porque contestas todas las preguntas que hacen los profesores?-ironizó lanzándole una mirada de burla que escalofrió a los presentes que cada vez crecían más en número-Cualquiera que pase con las narices metidas tras un libro mohoso podría hacerlo…Pero no todos lo hacen porque hay algunas personas en este castillo que tenemos vida social. Tranquila, al menos tu título de ratón de biblioteca no es disputado por más nadie…

-¡Cállate, Malfoy!-se oyó la voz de Ron que se abría paso en la multitud y que Hermione nunca estuvo más agradecida de escuchar-¡Ya verás…!

Draco hizo una mueca de fastidio, ya se veía venir eso, pero todo estaba fríamente calculado.

-Cállate, Weasley…-bastaron ese par de palabras para que el aludido cayera petrificado cerca de los pies de Hermione que lo observó anonadada ¡¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo Malfoy?! Ginny que acababa de llegar trató de correr hasta su hermano y Hermione, cuando sintió que un par de brazos fuertes le rodearon por la cintura y alguien le habló al oído:

-Si no quieres terminar como tu hermanito, será mejor que no te muevas…

-Maldito Zabini…-murmuró ella forcejeando para tratar de soltarse.

Draco observaba a su alrededor, todo había quedado mejor de lo que había pensado. Ahora sólo faltaba…

-Granger, deja de llorar que me estás dando nauseas. Nadie tiene la culpa de tu triste condición, déjame ver…Tonta, fea, patética, ratón de biblioteca, mandona, sabelotodo insufrible…Creo que eso es todo.-pero entonces sus ojos brillaron de malicia y terminó- ¡Pero si olvidaba lo más importante! No eres más que una sangresucia inmunda…

Una exclamación ahogada llenó la boca de todos los presentes que no podían creer lo que veían y oían, estaba de infarto. La prefecta Granger no se podía ni mover y al parecer Malfoy se iba a retirar victorioso cuando una voz se escuchó sobre todas las demás:

-¡Discúlpate ahora mismo, Malfoy! ¡O de lo contrario serás hombre muerto antes de que alcances a decir "Serpiente rastrera"!

Potter.

Había sido Harry Potter quien había hablado.

Estaba defendiendo a su amiga, tal cual debía ser. Muchos soltaron chillidos de sorpresa y Hermione sólo pudo ver la figura borrosa de Harry tras las gruesas lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos, jamás había estado tan agradecida. Quería que su amigo hiciera papilla a ese pedante y estúpido Slytherin que había jugado de esa manera con ella.

Pero lo que pasó a continuación dejó sin aliento a toda la escuela y más de uno podía haber muerto solamente de la impresión.

Draco Malfoy esbozó algo así como una sonrisa irónica, alzó una ceja y se alzó de hombros restándole importancia al asunto:

-¿Quieres que me disculpe a cambio de seguir con vida?-siseó burlón-Te informo, que al contrario de lo crees, sí aprecio mucho mi vida y al parecer posees una ventaja sobre mí, la cual se me antoja bastante…vergonzosa. No sueñes, cara-rajada, que te voy a permitir rasguñarme, así que…-se giró hasta donde estaba Hermione y soltó en tono despectivo sin borrar esa mueca de asco de su cara que tanto la hería-Lo siento mucho, sangresucia…-la multitud no pudo ahogar un colectivo grito de sorpresa-Siento que estés condenada a una existencia inferior, patética y triste.

El muchacho se giró y se abrió paso entre la multitud que se apartaba al verlo acercarse con una sonrisa de burla y triunfo mal disimulada en la boca. Harry intentó hechizarlo al darse cuenta de lo que el muy malnacido acababa de decir, pero se detuvo al sentir una mano cálida y pequeña sobre su brazo.

-Déjalo así, Harry.-él se giró a ver a su amiga destrozada y casi se le salen las lágrimas. La abrazó frente a todos los espectadores del improvisado incidente y le dijo mientras Hermione sollozaba con fuerza en su hombro:

-Perdóname, Hermione…He sido un verdadero imbécil.

-…No…No importa…Harry…-dijo tratando de ahogar el llanto sin mucho éxito-Gracias…

(…)

Aunque en cualquier otra circunstancia, Hermione habría querido asistir a su clase favorita (Aritmancia), decidió quedarse en la sala común con sus dos amigos. Le había costado bastante dejar de llorar y ahora que lo había conseguido, no quería moverse del cómodo sillón en el que se encontraba sentada frente a la cálida y acogedora chimenea.

Ron se encontraba de muy mal humor, se había sentido como un completo tonto al haberse dejado petrificar de Zabini por estar descuidado. Lo único que pudo lograr que se sintiera un poco mejor, era ver que sus dos mejores amigos habían hecho las paces y todo volvía lentamente a la normalidad.

-Hermione…-comenzó Harry mirándola fijamente-Sé que no tengo excusa por portarme como un tonto, pero no creas que olvidé tu cumpleaños.

-Harry, no importa.-dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco. Estaba cansada de repetirle a su amigo que el día de su cumpleaños aun no había acabado y que sus felicitaciones valían igual.

-De todas formas..-continuó él, testarudo, alcanzando su mochila y buscando algo dentro-Toma. Feliz cumpleaños.

Hermione tomó el paquete que su amigo le tendía, sabía que no se equivocaba nunca y había sido demasiado extraño que en esa fecha nadie le hubiese dado un libro, porque eso fue exactamente lo que Harry le tendió: Un libro. Ella le sonrió mostrándole que era lo que ella siempre esperaba y él se alzó de hombros resignado.

Rasgó el papel con cuidado y le faltó poco para saltar al cuello de Harry y estrangularlo de la emoción: Con encuadernado de lujo, pergamino a prueba del paso del tiempo y el escudo brillando en la portada, Hermione era la nueva dueña de uno de los cincuenta ejemplares de colección limitada de aniversario de _"Hogwarts: A History. Edición de lujo"_

La emoción no le daba para hablar, sólo observaba atónita su nueva adquisición tratando de encontrar palabras para agradecerle a Harry su maravilloso regalo. Cuando ya sus dos amigos comenzaban a preocuparse acerca de su estado mental, ella comenzó a saltar alrededor de la sala común abrazando su libro nuevo a la vez que exclamaba:

-¡¡Soy la única persona en el mundo mágico que tiene la primera y última edición de "_Hogwarts: A History"_!! ¡Soy la chica más afortunada de este mundo! –con un tonito parecido a "Yo-o tengo tal cosa-a y tú no-o" que sorprendió bastante a sus amigos y a todos los que estaban en el lugar.

Podría parecer mentira, pero por su mente ya no quedaba ni siquiera el más leve rastro de su encuentro accidentado con Malfoy.

Mientras ella seguía brincando en medio de la sala común, Ron se disculpó tontamente después de echar un vistazo hacia el agujero del retrato, una chica rubia acababa de hacerle señas y él, antes de sonrojarse frente a sus amigos, decidió irse tras Lavender. Hermione decidió ignorar el hecho de que su pelirrojo amigo demostraba una evidente debilidad ante ella, así que sonrió a Harry y se sentó junto a él.

Sabía que a pesar de lo que había pasado entre ellos, Harry seguía sospechando que entre ella y Malfoy había sucedido algo (Cosa que era cierta pero primero muerta que reconociéndolo), por lo que decidió despejarle un poco sus dudas contándole sólo la punta del inmenso iceberg que era todo lo que había sucedido. Suspiró sonoramente abrazando su nuevo libro (porque aunque a todo el mundo le pareciera incomprensible, ella tenía tres ejemplares de "_Hogwarts: A History"_ y eso la emocionaba a niveles insospechados) y se decidió a contarle a su amigo "La Verdad", o al menos algo similar.

-Harry…-el muchacho la miró interesado y esperó que siguiera-Yo…Yo tengo algo que decirte.-él sonrió por respuesta-Es respecto a…a Malfoy.

La cara de Harry se descompuso con sólo escuchar el nombre, si sus sospechas era ciertas y Hermione tenía algo con él, estaba seguro que iba a su habitación y se lanzaba de la ventana. A pesar de todo, le parecía imposible que su amiga hubiese podido tener algo que ver con el hurón: después de semejante humillación en el Vestíbulo, consideraba inexistente cualquier relación entre ellos diferente al odio, pero…

-No quiero saber nada de él.-dijo decidido, aunque sí quería saberlo. Parkinson había lograrlo intrigarlo demasiado respecto a eso. Oh, sí…Parkinson.

-No me importa que no quieras.-dijo ella regañándolo como a un niño pequeño, que la miró con sorpresa tras los cristales de sus gafas-Debo hacerlo, en honor a nuestra amistad…Y sé que puede que tú seas más compresivo que Ron.-Ahora Harry sí que se asustó ¿Qué se suponía que era lo que el comprendería más que Ron? ¿Un romance entre su mejor amiga y su peor enemigo? ¿Un noviazgo? ¿Un eventual matrimonio? Sacudió su cabeza espantado y la miró como si no la conociera-Debo decirte lo que pasó esa mañana del domingo…con Malfoy.

-Hermione, no creo que sea una buena idea…

-Cállate, Harry.-dijo ella bufando desesperada-Ahora escúchame bien.-tomó todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron y comenzó a recitar lo que "pasó"-Esa mañana, muy temprano fui a darme un baño en el quinto piso…-Nada nuevo, pensaba Harry para sus adentros rogando a Merlín que la historia no terminara como Pansy le insinuó que terminaba. Genial. Ahora la llamaba Pansy en sus pensamientos-Pasa que yo esperaba que…que…Ron apareciera por ahí.-se sonrojó por la declaración que acababa de dar pero no más que Harry al que le parecía en extremo incómodo cualquier cosa que tuvieran sus dos mejores amigos, por lo que ella se apresuró a rectificarse enseguida- ¡Hablar! ¡Íbamos a hablar! Pero Ron nunca llegó, se quedó dormido en la sala común.-suspiró y apretó fuertemente el libro contra su pecho: Ahora venían las mentiras-Decidí tomar mi baño y olvidarme de…bueno, de todo lo demás. Fue entonces cuando alguien entró, tomándome por sorpresa.-Harry tragó espeso y cerró los ojos tratando de no imaginar lo evidente: su amiga, desnuda y tomando un baño, siendo seducida por Malfoy. Eso era más de lo que su joven y ya bastante atribulada mente podía resistir (¡¿Es que acaso no era suficiente con tener el destino del mundo mágico en sus hombros como para ahora también escuchar como el engreído y bueno para nada de Malfoy había enredado a su mejor amiga?!)

-¿Malfoy…?-preguntó el chico conociendo de antemano que la respuesta sería afirmativa. Hermione asintió quedamente. Harry decidió que había sido suficiente por lo que se apresuró a decirle-¿Sabes? Creo que ya me has dicho más de lo necesario, no creo que debas…

-Me besó…

El feliz (o tan feliz como pudiera desear) mundo de Harry quedó a blanco y negro, se fosilizó y se desmoronó tras una débil ráfaga de viento. Parpadeaba una y otra vez tratando de reconocer a una chica castaña que estaba sentada frente a él y que al parecer era su amiga. Tragó saliva sin saber exactamente qué decir, pues él sólo estaba seguro de una cosa: no podía estallar furioso debido a la traición que le acababa de ser confesada por Hermione porque así lo único que lograría sería que ella no le volviera a hablar el resto de su vida.

Abrió la boca para hablar, para decir cualquier cosa, para decir lo soleado que estaban los últimos días del verano, o lo bien que olía el perfume que le había regalado Krum, o lo opinaba acerca del resultado del último partido de Quidditch de las Holyhead Harpies o ¡Para gritarle en qué demonios había estado pensando cuando decidió besuquearse con su peor enemigo!

Pero supo que lo más adecuado era cerrar la boca y apretar los puños mientras lo evidente de su enojo comenzaba a acumularse en su cara. Hermione le miró con preocupación esperando que él le dijera cualquier cosa, así que para no defraudarla soltó con la mayor calma que pudo:

-Así que te besó…-había sonado más como un gruñido de un animal hambriento que como las palabras de un humano, pero para Hermione fue suficiente:

-Sí…eso activó un hechizo del profesor Dumbledore y por eso olimos así todo este tiempo. Harry siento mucho haberles mentido, pero yo…

-¿Y cómo fue que Malfoy te…te…besó?-dijo él con los ojos cerrados y apretando aun más los puños-¿Te hechizó? ¿Se disfrazó? ¿Tomó poción Multijugos? ¿Te saltó encima?-su tono le gustaba cada vez menos a Hermione que comenzó a alzar levemente una ceja por las tontas sugerencias, pero es que a Harry le era muy difícil esconder sus emociones-Dime que sucedió, Hermione, porque la verdad no entiendo cómo fue que accediste a…a…a hacer lo que hiciste con él.-Aunque no estaba gritando ni dando alaridos como aquella vez que discutieron, Harry estaba al borde de una explosión. Si Hermione no le respondía no sería responsable de una nueva pelea con ella, se sentía defraudado una vez más y con dolor reconoció que Parkinson tenía razón. Fue entonces cuando lo recordó-¿Cómo pudiste besarlo? ¡Es Malfoy, por Merlín!-Hermione frunció el entrecejo y eso enfureció a Harry aun más-¿Cómo pudieron encontrarse si no estaban solos? ¡¿Qué le hicieron a Parkinson?! ¡Ella estaba ahí!

Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida, si bien se esperaba los reclamos de Harry que giraban en torno al mismo punto, la tomó por sorpresa el escuchar que sabía que la Slytherin estaba ahí con ellos…O más bien, que llegó a interrumpir su furtivo encuentro. Lo miró sospechando y sacando conclusiones apresuradas, cruzó los brazos y le preguntó duramente:

-¿Cómo es que sabes que Parkinson estaba ahí?-observó con cuidado las reacciones de Harry: su amigo bajó la guardia, dudó un momento y también se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues acabas de reconocerlo, así que no importa como yo me enteré.-Hermione alzó una ceja incrédula al escuchar esa respuesta-Tú fuiste quien besó a Malfoy, quien fraternizó con el enemigo…-ella rodó los ojos, esa frase era de autoría de un pelirrojo ausente-Y yo lo estoy pasando por alto.- Harry la miró fijamente y al ver su boca abierta añadió suspirando-Sí, no me importa lo que hayas hecho…supongo que fue un error y todos cometemos errores. No te creo capaz de tener algo con Malfoy…Es antinatural.-terminó como si hubiese dicho la cosa más obvia del mundo. Hermione lo miró entre asombrada y agradecida, jamás pensó que Harry pudiese pasar las cosas por alto de esa manera. Por lo que antes de que él se lo esperaba le saltó al cuello y le abrazó. Lo que Hermione no sabía era que Harry sólo lo había hecho para que le dijera lo que le habían hecho a Parkinson y así cumplir su parte del trato, no era que no le molestara lo que tan abiertamente Hermione le acababa de confesar. Lo que Harry no sabía era que Hermione no sólo era capaz de tener algo con Malfoy, sino que también era capaz de ocultarlo muy bien.

-¡Pensé que no serías tan comprensivo!-exclamó Hermione volviendo a su asiento y apresurándose a mentir en voz baja-Por supuesto que fue un gran malentendido…Jamás, ni en el más loco de mis sueños volvería a enredarme con Malfoy.-entonces recordó tristemente lo hecho por él en el Vestíbulo y añadió aun más quedamente-Jamás, jamás, jamás…es un maldito bastardo.

-Vale, vale…ya entendí.-dijo Harry mirándola comprensivamente-Y entonces ¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron a Parkinson? Pues estaba ahí…

-¡Ah! Pues a la bocona de Parkinson le…-dijo Hermione más relajada cuando una voz le interrumpió de pronto para gran disgusto de Harry.

-Prefecta Granger.-una pequeña niña de segundo los miró con algo de temor tendiéndole una nota a Hermione-De la Premio Anual Sanders.

Hermione observó con curiosidad el pergamino y después de leerlo no pudo hacer otra cosa que bufar desesperada. Harry se quitó los lentes y los limpió con su suéter tratando de parecer casual y preguntó:

-¿Y bien?-refiriéndose, por supuesto, a la historia del Baño de los Prefectos.

-Cambiaron la asignación de las rondas nocturnas por lo que pasó hace dos noches con ustedes. Me toca esta noche. Voy a mi cuarto a terminar unas cuantas cosas de Transformaciones. Luego seguimos hablando, Harry.

Se fue prontamente dejando a su amigo pelinegro con los bazos cruzados, menos información de la deseada, un ligero sabor amargo en la boca y la imagen de un beso entre ella y cierto Slytherin despreciable, cuyos detalles no hubiese querido conocer.

(…)

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos desiertos con la varita en alto y un _Lumos _conjurado. Estaba cansada y le había parecido el colmo que aunque Lucy Sanders sabía que era su cumpleaños, le hubiese asignado ronda ese mismo día. Por lo menos ya habían pasado las doce y pronto se podría ir a descansar. Pero lo que Hermione no tomó en cuenta es que las cosas raras veces salen como se les planea.

Dobló una esquina mientras distraídamente observaba los ventanales que mostraban el oscuro paisaje nocturno. No escuchó suaves pasos que le seguían desde una distancia bastante prudencial, el silencio era lo único llenaba sus oídos…y también la lección de Transformaciones del día siguiente que recitaba en voz baja.

Sucedió en un instante. En menos de lo que se tarda un parpadeo.

De repente se vio acorralada por alguien que con una mano le agarraba por las muñecas haciéndole soltar su varita y con la otra le cubrió la boca para evitar que gritara.

-Buenas noches, Granger.

Impotencia, rabia, dolor y, para que negarlo, un pequeño grado de excitación la llenaban en ese momento. No lograba entenderlo ¡¿Cómo es que Draco Malfoy tenía las agallas para aparecerse frente a ella después de lo que le había hecho esa tarde?! ¡¿Por qué simplemente no desaparecía de su vida?! Intentó gritar pero sus palabras la detuvieron.

-No creo que quieras que te lance un _Silencio_, creo que recuerdas cómo terminaron las cosas aquella vez…-esbozó media sonrisa. Disfrutaba de sobremanera teniendo el control, y esa no era la excepción. La dejó libre de su agarre y ella, mirándolo con tanto odio como podía, escupió:

-Piérdete, Malfoy. No sé si tu inteligencia subnormal no te permite procesar las siguientes palabras pero: ¡NO-TE-QUIERO-CERCA-DE-MI!-Hermione recogió su varita y arrancó en la dirección contraria a donde él se encontraba, fue entonces cuando sus sibilantes palabras llegaron hasta sus oídos haciéndola detener de repente:

-Dime, Granger: ¿Cómo te fue con Potter?-ella se giró y le dedicó una mirada de basilisco, el se alzó de hombros y comenzó a avanzar hacia ella. Lentamente, con cautela, como un predador que va tras su presa. Ella le señaló con su dedo índice y se mofó en su cara.

-Eso es algo que no te importa, Malfoy. Los seres "superiores" como tú deben ocuparse de sus propios asuntos…como arreglar su mezcla genética de tal forma que cuando se casen con sus primas no nazcan monstruos de esa unión.-se giró nuevamente dispuesta a ignorarlo cuando sintió su aliento rozar su oreja derecha. No supo en qué momento la había alcanzado y se había acercado tanto:

-Suelen elogiar tu inteligencia…-sus palabras la dejaron fuera de base por lo que se giró a verlo, cosa que el aprovechó para arrinconarla en la pared sujetando sus brazos con los suyos-Pero al parecer la estupidez de Weasley y Potter es contagiosa.

-¡Suéltame, Malfoy!-exclamó desesperada-¡Todo es tu maldita culpa! ¡Por tu culpa me castigaron! ¡Por tu culpa soy el epicentro de todos los chisme de la escuela! ¡Por tu culpa Harry se enojó conmigo!

-Vas por buen camino…-murmuró él sin soltarla y poniendo los ojos en blanco-Por mi culpa pasaste noches inolvidables, por mi culpa te tocó mentir ayer a los profesores. Adelante, puedes seguir…

Hermione apretó los dientes con furia, mortificada al extremo por el cinismo de Malfoy. Odio su mirada desdeñosa y su sonrisa irónica, lo mataría tan pronto le diera la oportunidad.

-¡Por tu culpa y estúpida arrogancia tuvimos que limpiar el comedor! ¡Por tu culpa Harry se enojó conmigo!

-No.-chasqueó la lengua-Eso ya lo habías dicho.

-¡Malfoy! ¡Si no me hubieses ignorado en mi cumpleaños…!-exclamó mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas antes de que se lo propusiera

-Ajá…

-¡Si no me hubieses insultado de esa forma…! ¡¿Es que acaso eres un maldito bipolar?!

-Ajá…

-¡Si no me hubieses tratado peor que un trapo sucio tal vez no pensara en este momento que eres una rata asquerosa que jugó conmigo y que no merece nada además de una muerte lenta y dolorosa!

-Ajá…

-¡¿Y por qué no dices nada más?! ¡¿Qué rayos quieres?! ¡Por Merlín! ¡¿Qué pretendes manteniéndome en este pasillo?!

-Eres una tonta, Granger…-susurró él moviendo la cabeza decepcionado-Quiero que me digas que pasó después que te insulté. Pensé que lo descubrirías sola pero veo que fue imposible.

-Suéltame…-sollozó Hermione abatida.

-Quiero que me digas que pasó después que discutimos en el Vestíbulo.-eso fue una orden, una orden que nadie osaría a desobedecer. Hermione miró a sus ojos grises y fríos y exclamó presa de la furia:

-¡Si no hubiese sido por Harry, me habría deshidratando llorando en ese maldito lugar!

-Ajá…-acercó su rostro más a ella que trató inútilmente de apartarse. Él resopló desesperado y le dijo mientras sus bocas estaban separadas por una distancia bastante imprudente-Creo que tendré que explicártelo a lo muggle: Aparentemente el Dragón se quería comer a la Princesa, pero a falta de otra persona, el Príncipe, que ya no quería a la Princesa, llegó a rescatarla con su brillante armadura…-hizo una mueca de asco y observó como los ojos de Hermione dejaban de derramar lágrimas para comenzar a abrirse, por lo que se permitió esbozar media sonrisa-Después de rescatarla, se quisieron otra vez, hicieron las paces y vivieron felices para siempre…-Hermione acababa de entenderlo todo, y, por Merlín, que nunca se esperó algo así, trató de hablar pero le fue imposible. Lo había hecho por ella. Malfoy lo había hecho todo por ella-Lo que no sabía el Príncipe, era que el Dragón hacia mucho que se había comido a esa Princesa…

Esbozó una de sus clásicas sonrisas Malfoy. Y aun que en otras circunstancias, Hermione lo habría golpeado por semejante comentario ahora no podía sino tratar de respirar mientras se le pasaba la impresión.

-Tú…tú…-comenzó sin poder terminar la frase.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Granger.-eso fue lo último que dijo antes de comenzar a besarla como si no necesitara nada más para vivir. Fue un beso fuerte, apasionado y arriesgado como todo lo de ellos; Hermione no había terminado de entreabrir sus labios cuando él ya exploraba con su lengua esa boca que era única y exclusivamente de su propiedad.

Hermione no tenía absolutamente nada que decir, o siquiera que pensar. Era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que le habían dado en su vida: Draco Malfoy le había regalado la amistad de Harry Potter y eso era algo que ni en sus sueños más raros pudo haber imaginado.

Sin embargo, ahora sólo podía sentir. Sentir como acariciaba su boca y mordía su labio inferior suavemente, sentir como sus manos comenzaban a deslizarse hasta su cuerpo y comenzaban a recorrerlo, sentir como sus cuerpo se unían mas y mas queriendo fusionarse con el muro de piedra fría.

Sólo podía sentir.

No recordaba sus palabras de la tarde, o más bien, ya les hallaba una justificación y no le molestaban tanto. No le importaba rendirse ante el placer que le provocaba sentir sus manos quemándole bajo su blusa, ni tampoco el estar en medio de un pasillo cualquiera desabrochándole el pantalón mientras sus corazones comenzaban a latir a millón.

Nada de eso era importante.

Para Draco, mientras tanto, sabía que con suerte las cosas terminarían como lo estaban haciendo, sabía que no habría mejor cosa que darle a Hermione lo que más quería en ese momento; y ahora disfrutaba su buena elección.

Quería tenerla para él, única y exclusivamente para él. Marcaría cada pedazo de su cuerpo con sus besos, lo recorrería completo con sus caricias y si era necesario tatuaría el nombre Draco Malfoy en cada rincón de su anatomía para que nunca olvidara que era suya, y que lo seguiría siendo mientras él así lo quisiese.

Y por lo que estuvo pensando mientras la seguía en silencio, faltaba mucho para que siquiera contemplara cambiar de opinión.

Hermione dejó salir un gemido ahogado cuando sintió sus manos bajo su falda. Por Merlín y Morgana…No quería por nada del mundo que se detuviese. Se dejó llevar al sentir sus labios recorriendo su cuello y el suave camino que su lengua trazó por su clavícula, mientras sus manos después de desabrochar su falda se dirigieron hasta su pecho por debajo de su blusa.

No podía aguantarlo. Todo era maravilloso. Él era maravilloso. Suspiró una vez más de placer. Deseaba con todo su corazón que no acabara nunca, deseaba poder compartir mucho, mucho tiempo con Malfoy. Sin darse cuenta, la coleta dorada que llevaba en el cabello comenzó a brillar misteriosamente…

Pero Hermione olvidaba que nada puede ser maravilloso. Muchísimo menos en Hogwarts.

Escucharon un leve murmullo y luego una maldición a viva voz. No podía ser.

Hermione y Draco se giraron espantados a quienes les acababan de descubrir y antes de que sus cerebros pudiesen idear algo vieron un par de figuras perplejas.

Sí.

_Ese_ par de figuras perplejas.

Harry Potter y Ron Weasley observaban petrificados a su amiga enrollada en los brazos del Hurón Botador Malfoy. De la mano de Ron se sostenía una capa de invisibilidad y de la de Harry un pergamino viejo que era mucho más valioso de lo que parecía a simple vista: El Mapa del Merodeador.

-Chicos…-Hermione trató de acercarse pero ellos retrocedieron mirándola como si no la reconocieran. Se habían preocupado porque pasaba la medianoche y no llegaba, decidieron tomar el Mapa y se espantaron al ver que Malfoy se acercaba, corrieron para salvarla de su peligrosa cercanía y faltó poco para que murieran al ver lo que vieron.

Se dieron media vuelta y se fueron rápidamente sin mencionar palabra. No podían hacerlo, porque aunque Ron estuvo a punto de gritar e intentar acercarse a Malfoy para despedazarlo, Harry le tomó por el brazo y le impidió hacer cualquier cosa.

Hermione tenía las palabras atoradas en la garganta y las lágrimas en los ojos. Intentó seguirlos pero el agarre de la mano de Malfoy la detuvo. Ella lo miró a punto de descargar toda su furia con él, hubiese preferido de mil amores que sus amigos hubiesen armado un escándalo a que se fueran en medio de tanta paz y silencio.

-¡Todo es tu maldita culpa! ¡Ya lo había dicho!-exclamó con rabia. Él la miró alzando una ceja listo a responder cuando escucharon una voz rasposa:

-¿Los hueles, señora Norris?-se quedaron mudos de repente-Hay estudiantes fuera de la cama…Vamos a encontrarlos.

Sin recordar en ese momento que eran prefectos y que no tenían porque esconderse (Salvo por sus obvias y vergonzosas fachas). Corrieron hasta un armario lleno de escobas y traperos y prácticamente abrazados escucharon como Filch se alejaba hacia el otro lado.

-Esta es tu oportunidad para retractarte, Granger.-susurró Malfoy arrastrando las palabras.

-No lo voy a hacer.-dijo ella decidida y tratando de salir del estrecho lugar. Draco la tomó fuertemente por la muñeca e hizo que se girara hacia él.

-Dilo, Granger.-sentenció amenazante, no estaba dispuesto a que ella lo culpara de todo. La miró fríamente y observó cómo Hermione apretó la mandíbula antes de zafarse de su agarre y salir del lugar abriendo la puerta de un golpe.

-¿Sabes?-exclamó a punto de estallar-¡No me voy a retractar! ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo!-ante la rabia creciente en la cara de Draco gritó a todo lo que dieron sus pulmones-¡Desearía que nada de esto hubiese pasado jamás!

Esas fueron las palabras mágicas.

Porque antes de siquiera saber que pasó, Hermione y Draco sintieron que los halaron fuertemente por lo pies, estirándolos hasta dejarlos como espagueti mientras un brillo dorado que a Draco le pareció que venía de la cabeza de Hermione, los encandilaba con una luz fuerte y dorada.

Cayeron sentados con un duro golpe en seco, sobre la misma piedra fría del pasillo donde se encontraban hasta hacía un momento.

Confusión.

Y un sol brillante que los descrestó por completo.

-¿Dónde mierda estamos?-fue todo lo que pudo decir Draco mientras se ponía de pie.

Hermione miró a su alrededor tratando de ubicarse mientras se arreglaba un poco el uniforme y Draco la imitaba. Estaban en el colegio, o al menos eso parecía. Escuchó el rumor de voces que se acercaban por lo que empujó a su compañero de aventura (aunque en ese momento no lo sabía) hasta detrás de un tapiz y escuchó lo que decían algunas chicas:

-Mañana es la selección de los nuevos jugadores para el equipo de Hufflepuff.

-¡No podemos perdernos eso!

-¡Ah! ¡Los chicos más lindos de esa casa estarán ahí!

-¡Sí! ¡Pero también los capitanes de las otras casas!

-¡Potter!

-¡Malfoy!

-¡Aghh! ¡Y Chang!-las risas estruendosas de las chicas se alejaron por el pasillo, mientras frente a frente Hermione y Draco se observaban con los ojos desorbitados y sin entender nada.

¿No se suponía acaso que las pruebas de Hufflepuff habían sido el sábado pasado?

¿Por qué esas chicas hablaban de eso?

¿Por qué tenían la ligera sospecha que estaban en el lugar equivocado? Y aun peor: ¿En el _momento equivocado_?

Salieron lentamente de detrás del tapiz sin decirse una palabra, pero si sus sospechas eran ciertas sabían el lugar al que debían dirigirse: El Gran Salón.

* * *

_**Estoy cansada, es casi la 1 a.m. y tengo sueño. Espero que les haya gustado y que quieran conocer que fue lo que hizo la coleta barata que le regalaron a Hermione (nada bueno se puede esperar de Corazón de Bruja)**_

_**Les mando un beso gigante y el adelanto que esta "Saga de la coleta", que viene despues de la "Saga del Olor" XD es batante corta, dos o tres capítulos...o eso espero.**_

_**Chao a todas**_

_**Londony**_

_**ESTA ES LA RUTA PARA DEJAR TU REVIEW**_

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V  
**


	22. De Coletas y Viajes al Pasado

_**Hola, hola! Revivo! Sé que he estado actualizando mis Realidades Innegables, con más frecuencia que este pero es que deben saber que cada capítulo de este fic lleva gran planeación y... :P Olvidenlo, no había tenido tiempo y un cap largo jamás es tan fácil como una viñeta. XD  
**_

_**A prOpósito de todo, les dije que iba a desarrollar este cuento de la coleta en varios caps, pero se me desenredó en uno por lo que depués de este, es historia patria. Me gustó mucho como quedó este chap, después de ya tiempo, reí escribiendo unas cuantas escenas pero bueno, ya ustedes juzgarán.**_

_**Les mando un beso gigante y espero sus reviews! Si supieran lo mucho que me anima a seguir escribiendo cada vez que veo en mi buzpon que ha llegado un review, lo hicieran como compulsivas XD  
**_

* * *

**22**

**DE COLETAS DORADAS Y VIAJES AL PASADO**

Estaban escondidos tras la enorme puerta del Gran Salón, Draco la miraba de reojo pensando si Granger realmente había terminado de enloquecerse, porque eso de decirle que creía que habían viajado al pasado una semana era para enviar a la pobre a San Mungo de inmediato.

Mientras, ella se soltaba el cabello y observaba en su mano la tonta coleta que, en un desafortunado momento, a sus sobre-hormonadas compañeras de cuarto se les ocurrió regalarle. Frunció el ceño ligeramente, no lucía nada especial, no brillaba, no se movía, sólo estaba ahí. Se recogió nuevamente el cabello y suspiró: aunque sonara descabellado era la única opción, porque podía negar de la veracidad de cualquier cosa pronunciada por una chica en Hogwarts, excepto si involucraba chicos lindos montados en escobas al aire libre y a la vista de todos.

Giró sus ojos hasta Malfoy que la miraba, al parecer desde hacía tiempo, con una ceja enarcada. Al ver que ella no le decía nada comenzó el ataque:

-Supongamos que no estás completamente loca.-empezó haciendo que Hermione pusiera los ojos en blanco- Y supongamos también que en verdad, por algún motivo no identificado y en circunstancias completamente extrañas, viajamos una semana atrás en el pasado.-la miró y soltó arrastrando las palabras-Entonces ¿Qué demonios estamos esperando aquí escondidos?

Hermione rodó los ojos y, modulando cada palabra como si hablara con una persona que tuviese retraso mental, le dijo:

-Malfoy, supongamos que la caída no te afectó el cerebro y supongamos que no eres tan tonto como todos creemos.-él se cruzó de brazos y un gesto de profunda molestia se dibujó en su rostro-¿No recuerdas que sucedió el viernes de la semana pasada?

-No.-contestó simplemente haciendo enfurecer a Hermione a niveles insospechados.

-¡Pues el viernes de la semana pasada tú…!-exclamó a punto de perder el control, pero respiró profundo y se reprochó mentalmente, porque si las cosas habían seguido ese curso era única y exclusivamente su culpa.

Draco la miró sin comprender, convenciéndose una vez más de que Granger era la mujer más rara del planeta. Dio un par de pasos hasta la entrada y se asomó a ver a toda la escuela disfrutando alegremente del desayuno cuando sintió un brusco tirón por el cuello de su túnica.

-¡Ya me estoy cansando, Granger!-exclamó perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba, ese no había sido precisamente el final que había planeado para el cumpleaños de la chica-¡¿Qué hacemos aquí plantados como un par de estúpidos?!

Ella se asomó con cautela y murmuró, logrando exasperándolo aún más si acaso eso era posible:

-Nadie puede vernos u oírnos…Te recuerdo que estamos en el pasado, grandísimo imbécil. Debemos pasar por completo desapercibidos, si llegásemos a interferir podríamos cambiar el futuro.-Entonces lo miró duramente y terminó como una sentencia-Y eso podría ser realmente malo.

Fue en ese momento que las neuronas de Draco hicieron sinapsis. Todo encajó en su mente y además recordó lo que había pasado ese viernes en la mañana. Granger lo había dicho antes y sea lo que fuese lo que los había llevado al pasado, había sido solo para cumplir su palabras: Para cambiar todos los hechos de esa semana para que todo lo que pasó entre ellos nunca sucediera.

Una vez más todo era culpa de Granger.

-Estamos aquí…-comenzó él siseando peligrosamente-Porque alguien no tuvo cuidado con lo que deseó-Hermione tragó espeso, sabía que tarde o temprano lo descubriría-Entonces ¿Cómo rayos vamos a volver a nuestra época _sin_ interferir en nada de lo que suceda?

-Bueno, no hay que ser melodramáticos…-comenzó ella alzándose de hombros y tratando de calmar los ánimos-No es como si fuésemos a estar años en el pasado, digo, podemos sobrevivir varios días aquí, es sólo una semana y…-se percató del énfasis puesto en sus palabras por lo que alzó una ceja y continuó burlona-¿Muy interesado en _no cambiar nada_?

Draco no pasó desapercibido aquel tono por lo que se acercó a ella y sonriendo de medio lado le respondió sin dejarse intimidar:

-Creo que eras tú quien hace unos momentos mencionabas la importancia de no interferir en el pasado…

Ella se enrojeció de la rabia al ver como acomodaba sus palabras y, como impulsada por una entidad divina tomó una decisión radical, cumpliría el objetivo de ese viaje accidentado: Draco Malfoy en su vida sería historia, o ni siquiera eso, porque nunca pasaría. Sonrió malvadamente y se apuntó a sí misma con la varita lanzándose un hechizo desilusionador. Malfoy, al notar lo que hacía, se agarró de ella y ambos quedaron invisibles a la vista del bullicioso comedor.

Ella se dirigía a paso raudo hasta la mesa de Slytherin donde pudo observar al Draco del pasado jugando aburridamente con la varita entre sus dedos y diciéndole cualquier cosa a Nott que leía el periódico a su lado. Tal vez si le golpeaba con un plato y le dejaba inconsciente nada podría suceder. Si Malfoy no estaba, nadie le lanzaría ese _Incendio_ y nadie…

Tomó lo más cuidadosamente que puso un plato de oro que descansaba en la mesa sin que ninguno de los presentes notara el detalle de la pieza de la vajilla flotante. Observando su brillante y dorado cabello por detrás, recordó los dulces tiempos en los que no eran más que acérrimos enemigos y no le habría costado nada darle el platazo que se merecía por tonto.

Pero ya sabía ella que había descubierto nuevas cosas sobre él esa semana y que todas se desencadenaban por ese hechizo que en algún momento de ese desayuno le lanzaría…Y que al parecer sería pronto porque acababa de ver que en el otro lado de las sala ella empezaba a atragantarse con las tostadas y eso había sido un rato después.

Respiró profundo y haciendo gala del asesino sádico y sanguinario que todos llevamos por dentro, intentó asestarle un golpe con el plato en la nuca cuando alguien, sosteniéndola por los brazos, la detuvo. La vajilla cayó en el suelo causando un estrépito considerable y haciendo que el grupillo de Slytherins se girara a ver qué había sucedido.

-Suéltame…-musitó ella como una exhalación.

-¿Sí? ¿Para qué luego intentes atacar a mi desprevenido yo del pasado? No, gracias.-respondió Draco sarcástico en un susurro y sosteniendo fuertemente a Hermione, cuando recordó la caída aparatosa de ese plato esa mañana.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-comentó su persona del pasado con gran desdén.

-De pronto el Barón Sanguinario trató de asesinarte por la espalda.-comentó Theodore pasando una hoja del periódico completamente desinteresado.

-Tus bromas van a matarme de la risa un día de estos, Nott.

-Sí, pero al parecer no tuvo buena puntería.-completó Blaise tomando un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza, ignorando las palabras de Draco.

-Créanme cuando les digo que cuando vaya a lanzar un hechizo para cerrar sus enormes bocas, será mi puntería la que no fallará.-terminó el Draco de una semana atrás entrecerrando sus ojos peligrosamente y empuñando su varita con fuerza.

-Probemos tu puntería ahora, Malfoy.-exclamó Gregory Goyle sonriendo malicioso.

-¿Te ofreces de voluntario?-Hermione se sobresaltó al escuchar en un murmullo al Draco que la sostenía repitiendo esas palabras, estaba repitiendo todo lo vivido.

-No, gracias.-dijo ocultando su cara tras un cerro de salchichas-Pero podrías intentarlo con la sangresucia Granger, con su mochila. Está hasta el otro lado del salón, eso sí que es todo un reto.

Hermione sabía que ese era el momento, en ese preciso instante debía hacer algo para evitar que Malfoy lanzara el hechizo, pero el mismo Malfoy una semana más viejo, se encargaba de sostenerla fuertemente. Forcejeó un momento más antes de rendirse al escuchar cerca de su oreja derecha:

-Vamos, Granger. Ya tendrás otra oportunidad.-siseó burlón-Esta ya la perdiste…además que fue muy divertido.

Hermione sonrió malvadamente por respuesta y le respondió igual de bajo:

-Sí, ya tendré otra oportunidad…Además, ¿Cómo quitarle a McGonagall esta maravillosa oportunidad de castigarte?-al instante sintió que el agarre de sus brazos se hizo más débil, pero sabiéndose vencedora, decidió no hacer nada mientras que Draco recordaba con horror esa tarde de castigo.

Entonces Hermione lo vio todo.

Vio como el Draco que había sido retado curvaba sus labios en una pequeña y traviesa sonrisa (Irresistible, en su opinión), como Blaise observaba con atención el camino que trazaba la varita de Draco y hacia donde apuntaba, como Theodore levantó levemente sus ojos del periódico para observar el espectáculo, como Pansy dejó de parlotear alegremente con Daphne para quedarse pasmada ante la locura de Draco y, por último, como un haz de luz roja cruzaba el salón para impactar de lleno con su mochila.

Puso los ojos en blanco y bufó desesperada a la vez que comenzaba a ver la silueta del antes invisible Draco, los efectos del hechizo estaban pasando. Caminaron rápidamente fuera del comedor y se apoyó en contra de una de las paredes, recordando lo mucho que le había dolido esa humillación. El Slytherin estaba en silencio junto a ella cuando se vio a sí misma pasar corriendo frente a sus ojos, con la ropa chamuscada y empapada de pies a cabeza.

Sintió una oleada de rabia, miró a Draco con furia que le devolvía la mirada impasiblemente y escupió mientras sentía que nuevamente comenzaba a ser halada como espagueti para ser transportada a otro momento de la semana:

-Eres un idiota, Draco Malfoy.

Cayeron dolorosamente acostados bocabajo en la hierba verde de los exteriores del castillo en medio de una maraña gigante de arbustos, la mañana estaba clara y respiraban con dificultad tras haber viajado, aparentemente, otra vez a través del tiempo.

Draco se apoyó en sus rodillas y manos, miró a su alrededor y comprobó que no había diferencia aparente entre el ambiente anterior y el nuevo, se giró a ver a Granger y nuevamente estaba mirando la coleta que hasta hacía unos momentos había llevado en el cabello. Recordó lo que había pasado un instante atrás y para tratar de desviar a atención de Hermione de la imagen de su humillación se acercó a ella avanzando a gatas y susurró:

-Así que aparentemente tú fuiste la causante de todo…-ella se giró a verlo hecha una furia, se cruzó de brazos y, frunciendo el ceño, le exigió una respuesta. Draco se alzó de hombros aparentando indiferencia y dijo acercándose cada vez más a ella que yacía sentada en el suelo-Bueno, como pudiste notar, la caída del plato desencadenó una conversación en la mesa que terminó en… bueno, ya sabes cómo.

Hermione frunció aun más el ceño dejando que sus cejas parecieran una sola línea, volteó el rostro a otro lado y trató de pensar algo inteligente qué responderle, pero para su lamentable desgracia, Malfoy tenía razón. Si no hubiese tomado ese tonto plato nada hubiese pasado, acaba de descubrir que para evitar todo lo único que tenía que haber hecho era NO tratar de intervenir.

Bufó indignada y fue en ese momento cuando observó la felina figura del chico cada vez más cerca de ella, avanzando como predador a su presa. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida mientras él la tendía suavemente en el piso, aprisionaba sus piernas entre sus rodillas y sostenía sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza.

-¿Qué…qué crees que estás haciendo?-dijo tras el arduo esfuerzo que le llevó recordar cómo se utilizaba la boca. Él, por toda respuesta, le sonrió de medio lado, recordándole lo que habían estado a punto de hacer antes de que se hubiese dado esa molesta interrupción que terminó por mandarlos al pasado.

-Creo que si la pregunta sobra, la respuesta aun más…-susurró él cerca de su cuello haciéndola estremecer. Fue entonces cuando unas voces que pasaban cerca del lugar los dejaron de una pieza:

-¡Te lo juro, Pansy!-decía una chica al borde de la lágrimas-¡Te juro que todo pasó antes de que me diera cuenta! ¡Lo siento!

-Cállate ya, Daphne. O lograrás que me dé una indigestión terrible.-Hermione reconoció la voz de Parkinson, fría como el hielo amenazando a quien aparentemente era Greengrass-Sabes muy bien lo que pienso sobre lo que pasó y…

-Te juro que no volveré a enredarme con Draco.-Hermione miró atentamente al aludido alzando una ceja mientras éste recordaba su caluroso encuentro con Daphne esa mañana del sábado. Estaba en problemas.

-¿Sabes?-comentó Pansy más conciliadora, lo que extrañó a Draco, Hermione y probablemente a Daphne-Si quieres seguir revolcándote con él, hazlo.-a la Gryffindor se le desencajó la mandíbula de la impresión y una ligera expresión de molestia comenzaba a dibujarse en sus facciones-No importa con quien esté…Al final, Draco Malfoy siempre regresa a mí.

Una vez estuvieron seguros que se habían alejado lo suficiente, Hermione se quitó a Draco de encima con un fuerte empujón. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en una dirección indeterminada.

-Oye, Granger.-escuchó que Malfoy la llamaba-¡Granger!-la tomó del brazo para que dejara de avanzar y se girara a verlo. Ella esperó, casi con anhelo, la gran explicación que se merecía pero como siempre…-Vas en la dirección contraria. Tenemos que ir al campo de Quidditch.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?-dijo ella furiosa-No voy a ir a ninguna parte, muchísimo menos contigo. Así que si me lo permites…

Se zafó del agarre de Draco y siguió alejándose de él, que la alcanzó nuevamente, haciendo gala de sus últimas reservas de paciencia:

-Es sábado, sabelotodo.-comentó irónico-Ahora es cuando intentamos asesinarnos en las gradas del estadio.

-Muy bien, Malfoy.-comenzó ella con la misma ironía-Al parecer algo o _alguien_ te ayudó a saber en qué momento nos encontramos.-él alzó una ceja al escuchar el inminente reclamo-Me importa un rábano lo que haya pasado o lo que vaya a pasar. Me importa una calabaza si afecta o no el futuro si voy a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore ahora mismo para que nos ayude.-apretó con fuerza sus puños y dejó que su ira (sus celos, para ser exactos) hablaran por ella-¡Me importa un verdadero pepino con quien te revuelques y con quien no!

Draco puso los ojos en blanco consciente que tal vez lo que habían escuchado del par de chicas slytherins era lo que había logrado ponerla así. Sonrió de medio lado: es que Granger se estaba muriendo de los celos por él. Avanzó un poco más hacia ella y habló arrastrando cada sílaba:

-Pues parece que con tus actuales intereses podemos hacer una rica ensalada…-Hermione tuvo que contenerse para no reír al ver la tontería dicha, su orgullo podía más-Pero te recuerdo que lo más conveniente es que estemos donde se encuentren nuestros yos del pasado…Sólo por seguridad. Sería una verdadera pena que algo de lo que hemos vivido deje de pasar sólo por tus inexplicables celos.

Hermione dejó escapar una risita burlona y le replicó en voz aguda:

-¿Celosa? ¿Yo? ¡Déjame decirte que estás muy equivocado! ¡Ni en…!-fue cortada de repente por un beso que llegó en el momento menos esperado. Un beso fuerte, apasionado, posesivo. Un beso que le hizo recordar su nueva, triste y placentera condición de propiedad exclusiva de Draco Malfoy. Intentar oponerse era como tratar de sostener por la cola en tierra aun dragón que quiere volar, los labios del Slytherin la llevaban a otro universo, sus manos encajaban perfectamente tras su nuca y cintura, las caricias traviesas de su lengua le hacían sentir mil explosiones cerca de vientre y los cosquilleos que recorrían su cuerpo hacían que sus piernas flaquearan antes de proponérselo.

Se separaron despacio, Hermione se negaba a abrir los ojos y encontrar su mirada de triunfo y su sonrisa burlona para luego reconocer su vergonzosa derrota. Prefería quedarse en silencio, tratando de controlar su respiración, pero ante todo, frente a él con los ojos bien cerrados.

Él la miró mientras sus brazos aun la sostenían, sus ojos permanecían herméticos, mientras sus labios entre abiertos y húmedos le invitaban a besarla una vez más. Sus mejillas estaban graciosamente sonrojadas y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Todo cortesía de él. Sonrió victorioso y besó la comisura de sus labios antes de decirle:

-Sí, muy celosa. Pero quiero que me expliques ¿Si he estado pegado a ti toda la semana, cómo se supone que podría haber estado con otra chica?

Suficiente respuesta para Hermione.

Ahora se encontraban en el campo de Quidditch, observaban de lejos su discusión. Draco fruncía el ceño ligeramente, si había sido capaz de tratar una mujer así, era sólo porque esa mujer era Granger y sólo ella podía hacerle perder los estribos de esa manera.

-¡¡Suéltame!! ¡¡Suéltame!! ¡¡Suéltame!!

-¡Oh, vamos sangresucia! No es para tanto, no llores… me conmueves…-Hermione del pasado intentó abofetearlo y el Draco del pasado la detuvo de un tirón.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarme, Granger!

-¿Sabes? Fuiste bastante rudo esa vez…-murmuró Hermione recordando que en ninguna de sus anteriores discusiones con Malfoy, él había hecho algo como eso. Él se alzó de hombros.

-Supongo que estaba de muy mal humor esa mañana. No sé…-dijo él sin tratar de justificarse-Puedes ser realmente insoportable si te lo propones. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y siguió observando y escuchando su discusión.

-¡Eres un maldito fenómeno! ¡Eres tú quien me toca!

Fue en ese momento que Hermione notó que algo andaba mal. La discusión seguía su curso y nadie pasaba por ahí, nadie los veía, ¡Nadie iba a avisarle a sus amigos que estaba a punto de matarse con Malfoy! Entonces, lo entendió.

-¡Muévete, Malfoy!-gritó halándolo de su túnica. Él se dejó arrastrar sin comprender y la siguió hasta el lugar donde un grupo de gryffindors se encontraban reunidos. Deteniéndose a una distancia prudencial, Hermione sacó su varita y le apuntó a Malfoy que sólo atinó a exclamar:

-¡Granger! ¡¿Qué demonios…?!-entonces vio como su túnica negra del uniforme se convertía en una rosada (era fin de semana, los chicos no llevaban el uniforme y bajo sus túnicas abiertas llevaban ropa muggle), y su muy elegante suéter y camisa de Slytherin se convertían en atuendos femeninos, así como su pantalón-¡¡GRANGER!!

Al abrir los ojos supo que ya no sólo su ropa había cambiado sino también partes importantes de su anatomía. Era una chica, algo alta, algo gruesa, pero chica al fin, su cabello era largo y de un color indefinido entre el rubio y el castaño. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de enojarse con Hermione como es debido porque ella ya no estaba frente a él, ahora una chica pelinegra con pecas y la nariz menos fina con ropas igual de improvisadas a las de él, lo tomaba de la mano para acercarse raudamente al grupo de estudiantes donde pudo reconocer al cara-rajada y a las dos comadrejas.

-Malfoy…-comenzó la Hermione ahora pelinegra a decirles a los gryffindors que se quedaron desconcertados al oírlas.

-¿Qué?-respondió él con su gruesa voz masculina a lo que todos se quedaron pasmados observándolo con atención y Hermione le lanzó una mirada de basilisco. Se consumió de rabia por dentro y tosiendo un poco señaló hacia el campo de Quidditch, afinó su voz lo más que pudo y continuó, seguro que mataría a Hermione tan pronto le diera la oportunidad-Eh…Malfoy discute con Granger, por allá…

Los tres amigos de la Gryffindor quedaron algo confundidos con el mensaje por lo que Hermione terminó en un grito:

-¡Estoy…! Digo, ¡Granger está en peligro! ¡Malfoy y ella pelean en el campo de Quidditch! ¡Ayúdenla!

Ante palabras tan claras, el trío reaccionó y salió en búsqueda de su amiga. Hermione y Draco corrieron tras ellos para escuchar el final de la discusión mientras él le decía con rabia:

-Sí que son idiotas… ¡Por Merlín!

Al llegar observaron la llegada de sus amigos y Draco se espantó al notar la altura de la que fue lanzado:

-¡Vas a lamentar haber nacido asquerosa sangresucia!

-¡¡_Expelliarmus_!! ¡Creí decirte que te arrepentirías si te le volvías a acercar!

-Vaya, Granger…con lo bien que la estábamos pasando…

Y siguió el increíble vuelo en los aires de Malfoy cortesía de Ron Weasley.

Ambos comenzaban a volver a la normalidad y sus ropas comenzaban a cambiar nuevamente, mientras Draco mascullaba algo acerca de que no se las había cobrado a esa tonta comadreja. Cuando comenzaron a sentir que eran halados por la cabeza y los pies hasta quedar como espagueti, lo último que escuchó Hermione eran las quejas del Slytherin:

-Y tú también… ¿Cómo rayos se te ocurrió convertirme en chica?

Se encontraron de repente en un pasillo frío y oscuro, sentados sobre el duro suelo y frente a una puerta sin manija que ambos conocían muy bien, es más, ni siquiera era necesario tratar de adivinar qué día de la semana era: Domingo. Era domingo y aproximadamente las seis de la mañana.

Ambos se miraron sabiendo que si en realidad querían detener lo que había pasado entre ellos ese era el día, el momento y el lugar. Hermione observó con cuidado una figura que se acercaba caminando hacia ellos elegantemente, bostezando un poco y desperezándose.

Era él. Era él con el cabello rubio un poco revuelto y los ojos grises un poco pequeños por la falta descanso. A pesar de todo caminaba erguido y con las manos tras la cabeza como si no se acabara de levantar. Hermione se giró a ver al otro Malfoy, al que estaba junto a ella, al que ella le pertenecía.

Él al ver que ella no reaccionaba la tomó por la cadera y la haló tras una columna. Hermione, en el momento en el que él la sostuvo, comprendió la diferencia entre ambos: uno no representaba para ella nada adicional a un enemigo, mientras que con el otro había descubierto al chico verdadero, el sexo… el ¿Amor?

Se espantó de repente por el pensamiento que tuvo y se vio de repente interrumpida por la insistente mirada gris que Draco le dedicaba y las palabras que la hicieron aterrizar lentamente a la realidad:

-Oye, Granger ¿Te sientes bien?-entonces añadió con sorna-¿O es que estás planeando como dejarme inconsciente para que nunca pueda entrar a ese baño?

-_Menta Helada_…-la voz del otro Malfoy murmuró la contraseña y tras el molesto chirrido de la puerta, se perdió tras ella.

Hermione vio como su figura se adentró en el baño, ya sabía ella lo que pasaría después, y después, y mucho después de eso. Suspiró y observó nuevamente a Malfoy que estaba ahí junto a ella y se arrepintió de haber deseado que las cosas no fueran como fueron. Tal vez todo lo que había pasado no era tan malo, tal vez lo había disfrutado mucho y no se arrepentía de nada, tal vez lo que realmente le dolía era saber que sus mejores amigos se hubiesen enterado de la peor manera.

-Bueno, parece que al fin no pudimos cambiar nada.-comentó Draco metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos y mirando al techo del colegio-Dudo que sea lo que sea, lo que nos hace dar estos saltos en el tiempo nos lleve a otra parte…Después de lo que pasó en el baño, tú y yo quedamos completamente enredados ¿Cierto?

Hermione asintió en silencio y, sin hacer nada que avisara a Draco de lo que iba a hacer, se acercó a él abrazándolo con fuerza mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho. Él quedó petrificado al contacto, pero se relajó tras unos instantes y la rodeó con sus brazos. Y bastó eso para comenzar a sentirse halados hasta quedar como espagueti ya no sabían por cuánta vez.

Notó entonces que la coleta de Hermione brillaba durante el trayecto y que una vez aterrizaron en el frío piso de la escuela volvió a ser una liga normal. Alzó una ceja y trató de quitársela cuando ella habló:

-Es un estúpido regalo de cumpleaños. No se supone que sea tan poderosa, pero Hogwarts posee un campo mágico enorme que pudo influenciar la patética magia que se supone contiene.-se puso de pie y le dijo-Creo que ya han sido suficientes aventuras por una noche. Nos vemos, Malfoy.-se giró sobre sus talones dispuesta a huir lo más pronto posible del lugar cuando sintió que Draco le tomaba de la manga de su túnica para no dejarla avanzar.

-¿No se te olvida algo, Granger?-ella sonrió irónica y se giró a verlo. Estaba asustada, asustada de lo que había pensado momentos atrás, asustada por la simple posibilidad de quererlo. Se alzó de hombros y le respondió:

-Gracias, Malfoy.-él se quedó confundido pero antes de exigirle una respuesta ella continuó cruzándose de brazos y suspirando-Gracias por lo que hiciste por mí y por Harry hoy, aunque ello haya supuesto la peor humillación de mi vida. Sé que lo hiciste con buena intención. O al menos eso quiero creer.

-Fue con buena intención.-dijo él simplemente que esperaba un beso y no un gracias.

-Sin embargo, todos tus esfuerzos fueron en vano, puesto que Harry y Ron ya lo saben todo y estoy segura que no me volverán a hablar por lo que les resta de vida.-Hermione dejó que su voz se entrecortara un poco por el llanto y dio dos pasos hacia atrás-Me…me voy…a mi habitación.

Hermione comenzó a alejarse y se perdió en la negrura del pasillo mientras Draco, tras pensarlo dos segundos se decidió a seguirla. No estaba muy seguro de que decirle pero sabía que si lo que ella necesitaba era desmemorizar al par de zoquetes, pues entonces él la ayudaría. Tampoco es que le conviniera que la comadreja y el cara-rajada supieran (Y posteriormente publicaran) su secreto…además que no le gustaba saber que Hermione pasaría la noche llorando en su habitación.

Suspiró. Se estaba ablandando más de la cuenta en todo lo referente a ella.

-Granger.-susurró tomándola por la muñeca-Espera un momento.

Ella se giró a verlo pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en contestarle un par de voces los interrumpieron a ambos:

-No, Harry…el mapa dice que a la derecha. ¡Auch! ¡Cuidado! ¡Estúpida armadura!

-Ron, cállate. Nos van a escuchar y… ¡Maldición! ¡Auch! ¡Me pisaste, Ron!

-Debemos apresurarnos…¡Oh, mira Harry! ¡Malfoy va tras ella!

Tanto Hermione como Draco se quedaron de piedra al escucharlos. Entonces la coleta…

-Ron, según esto están…qué raro. Ahora parece que Hermione estuviese…

-_¡Lumos!-_la voz de Ron y la luz de su varita iluminaron el lugar y así Harry y él pudieron ver frente a ellos a su amiga cuya muñeca derecha era sostenida fuertemente por Malfoy-¡Aléjate de ella!

Bueno, las cosas estaban un poco raras. Al parecer la coleta los había mandado unos minutos antes de que se produjera su partida porque existía la posibilidad de cambiar algo. Hermione sonrió abiertamente al entender la situación y sus amigos se extrañaron por su reacción pero no le importaba: ¡Harry y Ron no la habían encontrado enrollada en los brazos de Malfoy! ¡Si mentían bien podían salir de aquella situación bien librados!

-¡Harry! ¡Ron!-dijo ella caminando hasta ellos-¿Cómo fue que me encontraron?

-Eh…tú sabes.-dijo Ron que miraba aun con desconfianza a Malfoy, entonces añadió en un murmullo-El mapa…

-¡Claro! ¡Claro!-exclamó Hermione que estaba eufórica-¡Y con tu capa! ¿Cierto, Harry?-el aludido asintió en silencio sin comprender y empezando a sospechar que Malfoy había hechizado a Hermione o algo así-No se preocupen por Malfoy…-añadió en un susurro cómplice a sus dos amigos que comenzaron a preocuparse por su estabilidad emocional-Ya saben, es un Slytherin engreído pero tonto a la final…-el chico alzó una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos y esperaba lo que tenía que decir-Lo encontré con una chica, ustedes saben. En un aula vacía…-el par de amigos comenzó a sonrojarse sospechando como seguiría la historia-Ella arrodillada frente a él…Pantalones abajo…Ocupados en cosas _orales_-terminó guiñándoles un ojo a Harry y Ron que nunca esperaron oír esas cosas de la boca de su inocente Hermione, y que estaban rojos como un par de tomates-Lo llevaba a detención, naturalmente.-Malfoy sonrió de medio lado al observar la expresión en la cara del par de amigos que observaban a Granger con la expresión desencajadas y más colorados que el cabello de las comadrejas Weasley.

No le podía restar inteligencia a Granger, lo más probable era que su par de avergonzados amigos huyera del lugar y le dijeran cualquier cosa antes de decirle que la veían mañana y que se habían preocupado innecesariamente.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que pasó.

-Bueno, Hermione… Este…nosotros…nosotros…eh…nos vamos…-comentó Ron con las orejas coloradas-Te esperaremos en la…la…sala común…

-Sí, bien…tan pronto llegues eh…nos dices…y Malfoy…eh…nos vemos.-terminó Harry tratando de huir junto a su amigo. En ese momento Hermione les detuvo y le dijo:

-Eh Harry, ¿Me podrías prestar…-y continuó en un susurro por lo que Malfoy prestó mucha atención-El mapa?

Draco vio como Potter le hizo entrega de un pergamino viejo y se fue corriendo tras la comadreja sin superar aun el bochorno que los llenaba a ambos.

-Así que me atrapaste ocupado en _cosas orales_…-comentó él burlón tras ponerse a caminar tras ella sin saber a dónde iban. La empujó suavemente en contra de una pared y tras darle un fugaz beso en el cuello le susurró cerca del oído-¿Interesada en comenzar algo así ahora?

Ella lo apartó bruscamente y siguió la marcha, convencida que los hombres pensaban menos con la cabeza de arriba y más con la de abajo, incluso Malfoy, sobretodo Malfoy. Suspiró y tomó todo el aire posible para comenzar la explicación:

-Puede que hayamos evitado que mis amigos se enteraran de lo…bueno, de que tu y yo…este, de sea lo que sea que tenemos.-Draco alzó una ceja molesto por no entender el nuevo problema, mientras observaba como ella apuntaba con la luz de su varita a lo que parecía un mapa en el pergamino que le dio Potter-Pero ahora tenemos una dificultad mucho, mucho más grave que tratar de controlar dos machos con el orgullo herido…

-¿Y eso es…?-preguntó él impaciente.

-Eso.-dijo ella señalando a dos figuras muy cerca de ellos que estaban apoyadas en contra de una de las paredes:

-¡Si no hubiese sido por Harry, me habría deshidratando llorando en ese maldito lugar!

-Ajá…Creo que tendré que explicártelo a lo muggle: Aparentemente el Dragón se quería comer a la Princesa, pero a falta de otra persona, el Príncipe, que ya no quería a la Princesa, llegó a rescatarla con su brillante armadura…Después de rescatarla, se quisieron otra vez, hicieron las paces y vivieron felices para siempre…Lo que no sabía el Príncipe, era que el Dragón hacia mucho que se había comido a esa Princesa…

-Tú…tú…

-Feliz cumpleaños, Granger.

-¡Por Merlín!-exclamó con voz ahogada Draco al ver que al parecer en el presente habían ahora dos Draco y dos Hermione. Contemplaba absorto la manera como se besaba con la Gryffindor, como la tocaba, como ella le acariciaba, como…

-Todos los malditos hombres son iguales…-murmuró Hermione al ver como la mirada de Draco se perdía en la escena que ellos mismos habían protagonizado. Llamó su atención golpeándolo en la nuca, por lo que recibió como respuesta una mirada furiosa, cosa que no le importó en lo más mínimo y siguió-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Draco esbozó una de sus clásicas sonrisas burlonas, mitad sexy, mitad malvada. Sonrisa que hizo que Hermione se estremeciera y tratara de desviar la vista de ese par de ojos grises que ahora estaban llenos de algo que se podía clasificar como lujuria:

-Tú y yo, no sé.-dijo arrastrando las palabras, entonces señaló con la cabeza a los otros dos-Ese par, sí que tienen planeado divertirse.

Entonces un resplandor dorado comenzó a llenar el pasillo, un resplandor que venía de la Hermione que estaba besando a Draco, un resplandor que le recordó a la otra Hermione lo que estaba pensando cuando eso pasó aquella vez.

-¡Oh, no!-musitó con voz ahogada agarrándose con firmeza al brazo de Draco que sinceramente se esperaba lo peor y eso era lo que pasaría según Hermione "_Deseaba con todo su corazón que no acabara nunca, deseaba poder compartir mucho, mucho tiempo con Malfoy."_-¡No, no otra vez!

Y bastó eso para sentirse halados como espagueti antes de aterrizar sobre la alfombra de una habitación cálida. Draco evitó quejarse y maldecir la hora en la que a Granger se le ocurrió comprar esa coleta porque sabía que sus otros yos estaban ahí. Enfocó bien y trató de identificar el lugar en el que se encontraban y se sorprendió al ver que estaban en la habitación que él pidió una vez a la Sala de Menesteres.

Hermione se incorporó a su lado y ambos se sorprendieron al ver que sobre la cama, desnudándose, besándose, acariciándose estaban ellos mismos. Ambos tragaron espeso, verse así, sí que era revelador. Pero nada, absolutamente nada les habría preparado para lo que estaban a punto de escuchar:

-Hermione…-el Draco que estaba sobre la cama acababa de hablarle a su acompañante. Mientras que los otros dos se miraron extrañados al escuchar tanta dulzura junta de esos labios delgados y tan usualmente fríos-Te amo…

Hubo silencio.

El mundo se detuvo.

Dejó de girar.

El sol no calentó más la Tierra.

Y eso contribuyó en cierta parte al repentino congelamiento del par de intrusos que observaban una escena que, en primer lugar, no tenía ni siquiera que haber pasado.

Draco (el que no había dicho semejante atrocidad) observó a la Hermione que estaba a su lado con el terror tatuado en la cara. Él nunca diría eso, jamás. Mucho menos a Hermione Granger. No comprendía quién era el imbécil que se estaba haciendo pasar por él, porque él no…él nunca…

Pero fue entonces cuando todo empeoró.

La Hermione que estaba en la cama entrelazó los dedos de sus manos dentro del suave cabello del rubio sobre ella, le sonrió dulcemente y le dio un beso antes de responderle (Oh, sí. Justo eso que creen va a responderle):

-Yo también te amo, Draco.

Hubo silencio.

El mundo se detuvo.

Dejó de girar.

El sol no calentó más la Tierra.

Y eso contribuyó en cierta parte al recongelamiento del par de intrusos que observaban una escena que, en primer lugar, no tenía ni siquiera que haber pasado.

Hermione (la que no había dicho semejante atrocidad) observó al Draco que estaba a su lado con el terror tatuado en la cara. Ella nunca le diría eso a Draco Malfoy, jamás. No comprendía quién era la estúpida que se estaba haciendo pasar por ella, porque ella no…ella nunca…

Ambos se observaban con el horror plasmado en sus ojos, tratando de decir que en el pleno uso de sus facultades mentales no dirían nada de lo que ese par de impostores acababan de decir. Fue en ese momento que Draco observó que las coletas que ambas Hermiones traían en el pelo comenzaron a brillar y que la pareja que estaba en la cama comenzaba a desvanecerse lentamente tras cada beso, tras cada caricia…

Unos instantes después, frente a la pareja anonadada de adolescentes sólo quedaba la cama vacía y revuelta. Draco caminó aun en shock hasta ella y tras unos instantes de meditarlo mucho se aflojó la corbata y se sentó, tratando de recuperar el aire que le había sido robado de sus pulmones. Creyó oportuno decirle a Granger que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban y no correr el riesgo de que algo así se volviera realidad, pero no lo hizo.

Tras unos momentos, sintió como Hermione se sentó junto a él y suspiró profundamente. La chica lo miró al parecer pensando lo mismo que él pero, igualmente, decidió no decir nada. Se sacó la pesada túnica del colegio y la dejó sobre el suelo mientras él hacía lo mismo. Ninguno de los dos malinterpretó al otro, sólo se deshacían de lo innecesario. Cayeron acostados a través de la cama, observando fijamente el dosel púrpura que estaba sobre sus cabezas. Entonces, Hermione volvió a ver a Draco, y Draco volteó a ver a Hermione.

-No creo que…

-Yo tampoco…

-Bien.

-Bien.

-Efectos secundarios. Eso decía el empaque de la coleta. Tal vez fue sólo eso.

-Sí, tal vez fue sólo eso.

Draco recorrió con sus ojos grises el rostro de la castaña a su lado y sonrió de medio lado recordando:

-¿Sabes? Sería genial si pudiésemos vernos, como hace un rato…

-Pervertido.-fue toda la respuesta de Hermione mientras con sus claros ojos café detallaba el perfil aristocrático de Draco-Bueno, hay una forma…-los ojos del Slytherin brillaron de picardía, mientras apoyaba su codo sobre la cama y su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano abierta-Pero es muggle así que no sé si te interese…

Draco hizo algo como una mueca de molestia pero en seguida se acomodó en la cama cambiando de posición, y descansando su cabeza sobre las almohadas. Hermione lo imitó y se miraron nuevamente al estar lado a lado.

-Si los magos no nos hemos inventado algo que pueda hacerlo, entonces a lo muggle será…

-Yo no he dicho que acepto tu idea…-lo miró con reproche hasta que sintió sus ojos grises llenos de burla posados en los suyos-Ejem, bueno, la explicación es larga así que…

Draco se desperezó suavemente, era aun de madrugada pero no supo cuando se quedó dormido, supuso que fue más o menos para el momento en que Hermione se negó a explicarle por decimoquinta vez cómo funcionaban el letevisor y la videodragadora. Lo único que le había quedado claro de esa clase improvisada de artefactos muggles, era que lo intentarían en algún momento. Sonrió mientras la estrechaba ahora que descansaba completamente rendida en su pecho, aunque le había repetido millones de veces que no lo haría, estaba seguro que no sería así. Esbozó una sonrisa 100% Malfoy mientras le quitaba la coleta y la ponía sobre la mesa de noche, parecía tonto que esa pequeña cosa hubiese causado tantos problemas. Sintiéndose extrañamente feliz a pesar que no habían hecho nada diferente a dormir esa noche, tomó una de las cobijas y cubrió sus cuerpos con ella, le dio un beso en la frente y se quedó dormido nuevamente, antes de poder sorprenderse por estarse preguntando que se sentía amar a alguien.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado mucho y pues un beso gigante y la promesa de actualizar tras otras tres semanas (Lo siento!)**_

_**Londony**_

**_EDITED: Hola, otra vez. n.n' Por los reviews que me han ido dejando creo que dejé la cosa medio confusa, entonces la explico un poco más: El ultimo viaje que hacen no es a por el tiempo, sólo son transportados a la sala de menesteres y es donde observan toda esa calamidad XD. Si tienen dudas de porque los otros dos se deshacen, les enviaré vía mail la fotocopia de "Indicaciones, Contraindicaciones y Posibles (y latentemente Peligrosos) Efectos Secundarios de la Coleta CumpleDeseos" XD_**

**_Pues no podían quedar 4 protagonistas _ me hubiese vuelto loca... es por eso que aquellos dos son sólo magia residual...O algo así...Ya por último les dejo un adelanto del próximo cap: Las compañeras de cuarto de Hermione y sus amigos, notaron que no llegó a dormir =P y una clase pociones en la mañana donde comenzaran a aprender como fabricar el suero de........Nah, no les digo._**

**_Un beso muchoo más grande que el anterior_**

**_Yop, otra vez: Londony  
_**

**ESTA ES LA RUTA PARA DEJAR TU REVIEW**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	23. Danzando con las Serpientes I

**____****Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, sus Personajes, Lugares y todo lo demás son una marca registrada de nuestra querida J.K Rowling y de Warner Bros (finalmente la película se acerca)  


* * *

**23**

**DANZANDO CON LAS SERPIENTES**

**PARTE I  
**

_Víctima 01_

Los amarillos y cálidos rayos de sol se colaban traviesos por entre los doseles escarlatas de su cama. Se removió perezosamente mientras enterraba su rostro entre las almohadas blancas, bostezó y trató sin éxito de abrir los ojos.

Tras decidirse a dejar de revolcarse en las sábanas y consciente que debía apurarse si quería lavarse el cabello, depilarse la piernas y maquillarse antes de llegar a tiempo a desayunar, se sentó en la cama soltando un profundo bostezo.

La chica corrió completamente las cortinas del dosel, buscó las pantuflas que hacían juego con su bata de baño y pijama y alzó sus ojos, aun adormilados, hacia el frente.

No fue necesario sino eso para que cualquier resquicio de sueño desapareciera de su ser. Sonrió de medio lado antes de llegar de un brinco al baño y comenzar a ducharse sin perder un segundo.

La cama de Hermione Granger estaba vacía e intacta y eso sólo podía significar una de dos cosas: O la prefecta llegó muy tarde y se despertó muy temprano, o simplemente no llegó a dormir.

A Lavender Brown le agradaba muchísimo más la segunda opción.

_Víctima 02_

En el dormitorio de los chicos de sexto año de Gryffindor, Harry Potter yacía frente al espejo del baño mirando atentamente su rostro cansado, sus ojos adormilados y su inconfundible cicatriz.

Bostezó y se metió bajo la ducha de agua tibia para tratar despertarse un poco más. Al sentir el agua bajando por su cuerpo recordó que la noche anterior, él y Ron habían decidido subir a las habitaciones porque Hermione no llegaba y no podían más con el sueño. Apartó el cabello que se le pegaba a la frente mientras su mente comenzaba a despejarse, tal vez McGonagall le había pedido algún favor después de castigar a Malfoy por haber sido atrapado en _cosas orales_…Abrió los ojos como platos al recordar aquella inverosímil escena. Su mejor amiga hablando con ese desparpajo de esas cosas, el mundo se estaba poniendo de cabeza…Eso sin contar la horrorosa confesión que le había hecho acerca de su beso con Malfoy.

Malfoy.

Y retornaban al comienzo de todas sus desgracias.

Hermione aun no le había terminado de contar que había pasado esa mañana en el Baño del los Prefectos, por eso aun no tenía nada que ofrecerle a Parkinson por lo que finalmente se quedaría solterón y criando gatos pues nunca conseguiría invitar a salir a Ginny. Bueno, tal vez estaba exagerando un poco.

Cerró la llave un momento mientras colocaba shampoo en su cabeza y comenzaba a lavar con fuerza su cabello. Ginny no le dirigía la palabra desde que Parkinson había soltado ese comentario mordaz frente a todo el Gran Salón. Aquello le parecía sospechoso, ella no sabía lo que él sentía, ni siquiera estaba seguro de ser correspondido, ni siquiera podían considerarse más que buenos amigos, ni siquiera tenía una verdadera razón por la que enojarse pues ya quisiera él haber hecho algo de verdad con la Slytherin…

Un momento.

¡Un momento!

¡¿Qué rayos acababa de pensar?!

¡Oh, sí! Acababa de desear haber hecho algo con Pansy Parkinson. Y ese fue el detonante.

Su mente adolescente comenzó a recrear imágenes en las que encontraba a una semi vestida pelinegra algo magullada por una caída y esta vez no se ponían precisamente a discutir y crear planes para descubrir el secreto de sus amigos.

No. Esta vez, en la mente de Harry, cosas mucho más divertidas comenzaron a suceder.

Apoyó su cuerpo pesadamente sobre los azulejos de la pared de la ducha y miró de reojo hacia abajo.

-Genial…-masculló entre dientes, sabiéndose presa de un repentino ataque de lujuria. Abrió de un golpe el agua fría pero supo enseguida que era inútil.

Habría que solucionar el asunto manualmente.

_Víctima 03_

Ginny Weasley se peinaba su largo y brillante cabello rojo sentada en su cama. Acababa de tomar su baño matutino y se preguntaba, entre muchas otras cosas, cómo habría amanecido la pobre Hermione. Suspiró poniéndose de pie buscando su corbata dentro de su baúl, debía entregar su tarea de Encantamientos y hablar con los chicos del equipo sobre qué día comenzarían los entrenamientos.

Bueno, no con todos los chicos.

Ginny sabía que con quién debía hablar era con el capitán y ese no era otro que Harry Potter. Bufó desesperada al sólo recordar ese hecho y aventó con fuerza la tapa de su baúl que hizo un estruendo considerable.

-Es un estúpido…-murmuró tratando de convencerse mientras pateaba unos pergaminos en el suelo-Es un estúpido, porque sólo un estúpido puede meterse con Parkinson y pelear con Hermione por Malfoy.

Pero sabía que lo último no le importaba. Lo que en verdad le dolía era saber que sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano, que el tonto mejor amigo de su hermano estaba más ciego que un topo y que al parecer nunca se daría cuenta lo mucho que le gustaba.

-No…-siguió murmurando molesta mientras tomaba su mochila de la cama y comenzaba a bajar las escaleras para llegar a la sala común-Pero si aparece una escoba con corbata de Slytherin y fama de zorra, su cerebro masculino subdesarrollado sí capta el mensaje y le da la orden de bajarse los pantalones… ¡Será estúpido!

Las personas que se encontraban en la sala voltearon a verla. Ella carraspeó molesta, lista para dirigirse al comedor cuando notó una voz familiar:

-Hola, Ginny ¡Buenos…!-su hermano Ron le saludaba justo antes que la rubia cabeza hueca de Lavender le saltara encima

-Sí, buenos días Ron…-miró a Harry que bajaba las escaleras justo tras su hermano y puso los ojos en blanco-Aunque no sé que les ves de buenos…-Harry nunca estuvo seguro, pero podía jurar que ese último comentario de Ginny iba directamente dirigido a su persona.

-Pero parece que alguien se despertó con el pie izquierdo hoy…-dijo Lavender con voz cantarina y arrastrando a un sonrojado Ron hasta el agujero del retrato haciendo que a ella le tocara caminar junto a Harry Potter "El estúpido".

Ginny giró los ojos y no estuvo segura de que otras estupideces habló la "algo" de su hermano, porque estaba muy ocupada arrastrando en su mente a Harry dentro de un aula vacía, besándolo hasta que rogara por aire y mostrándole lo mucho más candentes que eran las pelirrojas en comparación con las pelinegras.

La chica no supo en qué momento su marcha comenzó a ser más lenta, ni tampoco su hermano, que distraído por las manos de Lavender que comenzaban a acariciar su cabello, no notó que dejaba a atrás a su mejor amigo con su hermanita.

Harry estaba demasiado avergonzado de sí mismo por haber hecho lo que había hecho esa mañana pensando en una mujer diferente a Ginny y demasiado nervioso al saberla junto a él porque su imaginación se disparaba otra vez, sólo que en este caso ella se tropezaba y ambos caían juntos al suelo donde él la besaba apasionadamente y…bueno, suspiró para despertar de ese sueño antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, sin darse cuenta de la ventaja que ya les llevaba Ron.

Mientras, Ginny estaba perdida en un paraíso en su mente por lo que tampoco notó la distancia, sonrió pícaramente al imaginarse la misma escena apasionada en su cabeza y caminaba tan distraída que no notó un escalón falso que casi la hace rodar del quinto piso. Por suerte Harry alcanzó a tomarla entre sus brazos.

¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando antes?

No podía recordarlo, porque en ese momento y por mucho que lo intentara, no podía hacer otra cosa diferente a mirar a los ojos verdes de Harry que estaban justo sobre los de ella.

¿No había mencionado ese pequeño detalle?

Tropezaron y cayeron juntos sobre el frio piso de piedra, mientras sus corazones comenzaban a acelerarse y sus cuerpos se rozaban uno sobre otro. Ella no sabía qué hacer o qué decirle. Estaba más que comprobado que Harry no descifraría su mensaje, aunque lo pusiera en una pancarta adornado con fuegos artificiales de Sortilegios Weasley, aunque ese fuera el momento perfecto…

-Yo…Ginny, discúlpame…-habló él atropelladamente tratando de levantarse pero sin lograrlo con éxito. Ella lo miró sabiendo que era entonces o nunca, cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios como una invitación a Harry, que era bastante estúpido pero aparentemente entendió el mensaje.

Su respiración se había agitado, su cuerpo estaba tensionado, parecía que por fin…por fin…pero no.

Sus bocas estaban a sólo milímetros cuando pasos que se acercaban hicieron que abrieran sus ojos y que Harry recordara la razón por la que aun no se decidía a nada con Ginny (además de que era un cobarde rematado).

-¿Qué les pasó?-preguntó Ron alzando una ceja y mirando con sospecha a su hermana y a su mejor amigo que ahora estaba sentado junto a ella.

-Escalón falso.-fue toda la respuesta de Ginny que un poco sonrojada se ponía de pie.

Lavender los observaba con suspicacia pero tras unos instantes sonrió y soltó todo su veneno, y no era precisamente en contra de ellos.

-Espero que Hermione no se haya tropezado con alguno de esos anoche…-Harry, que hasta ese momento no había alzado el rostro, y Ron se miraron confundidos-No llegó a dormir anoche. Me pregunto dónde se quedó…-entonces sus ojos azules brillaron peligrosamente-O más bien, con quién se quedó.

Definitivamente, había días en los que Ginny odiaba que Ron fuese su hermano.

Si no fuera así, tal vez Harry se hubiese animado a invitarla a salir y tal vez no tendría quien le armara escenas de celos en el colegio…pero de lo que no había duda era que definitivamente no tendría que aguantarse a esa zorra cotillera de cuñada.

* * *

Hermione revolvía el azúcar en su té con una mano mientras pasaba una hoja de El Profeta con la otra. El Gran Salón, bullicioso como siempre, estaba lleno de estudiantes que tomaban su desayuno, entre los cuales se encontraba ella sentada sola entre varios gryffindors.

Fue en ese momento que algo llamó su atención, un movimiento inusual e inesperado de gente y voces cerca de la puerta, hicieron que levantara sus ojos para proceder a ponerlos en blanco.

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! ¿Estás aquí?-la voz afectada de Ron interrumpió los desayunos de todos, llamando particularmente la atención de una mirada gris en la mesa de Slytherin-¡Oh! ¡Ahí estás!

La chica volvió a llevar su mirada hasta el diario y pretendió que la cosa no era con ella, muchísimo más cuando vio que Lavender caminaba tras su pelirrojo amigo tratando de alcanzarlo.

-Hermione ¡¿Dónde estabas metida?!-exclamó el pelirrojo llamando la atención de varias personas en el lugar.

-Aquí, evidentemente.-contestó sin darle mayor importancia al asunto y tomando un sorbo de su té con limón, nunca le había gustado mucho con leche; pasó otra página del periódico y observó por el rabillo del ojo como llegaban Harry y Ginny.

-Sabes de qué te hablo. Lavender nos dijo…

-Me tiene sin cuidado lo que Brown haya dicho.-interrumpió dando por zanjada la discusión y llevándose una tostada a la boca. Ron comenzó a enrojecerse de la rabia y golpeó con su puño la mesa haciendo temblar los platos y terminando de lograr que el Gran Salón en pleno notara de su escena. Hermione indignada soltó su periódico, lo miró a los ojos de tal forma que hubiese podido espantar una manada completa de Cola Cuernos Húngaros y se puso de pie tomando su mochila antes de escupir con odio:

-Francamente, Ronald, no tengo porque dar explicaciones de lo que hago. Muchísimo menos a ti. Así que te agradecería dejaras de armar numeritos tan patéticos frente a toda la escuela.-comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida y justo antes de pasar junto a Ginny y Harry se detuvo un instante a saludarlos mientras ellos no salían de su asombro-Buenos días Harry, buenos días Ginny…Nos vemos más tarde.

-¡¿Qué demonios le pasó ahora?!-exclamó Ron en medio de su confusión justo antes de que su voz fuera apagada por los cientos de murmullos que llenaron el lugar tras la salida de la prefecta de Gryffindor.

Hermione resoplaba molesta ¿Quién rayos se estaba creyendo Ron? Ella podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana, así como él hacía lo mismo ¿No era él quien ahora se revolcaba con Brown? ¿Cómo osaba entonces a reclamarle algo? Dobló una esquina de las mazmorras, acercándose al aula de Pociones cuando vio que una figura recostada en un muro elegantemente le cortaba el paso.

-Mi pequeña Granger…Te superas cada día que pasa.-reconoció la burla en sus palabras, su mirada traviesa, su voz sibilante-Qué derroche de inteligencia y valor…Ya era hora que mandaras a la mierda a la Comadreja.

Bien. Hermione no estaba para sus comentarios estúpidos.

-Apártate, Malfoy.-siguió de largo ignorándole sin dejar de sentir sus pasos suaves y acompasados tras de ella.

-¡Oh! No seas modesta. Hubieses visto la cara de Weasley. Pobre tonto. Al menos Brown le sirve de consuelo…-Hermione sentía como le hervía la sangre en la venas. Ya era lo suficientemente difícil saber que Ron tenía algo con Lavender como para que llegara Malfoy a restregárselo en la cara. Un momento. Si él estaba en el comedor ¿Cómo era que se había adelantado? Pero como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento Draco habló otra vez-Ventajas de vivir cinco años en las mazmorras, Granger.

Ella resopló molesta tratando de ignorarlo, pero no paraba de hacer comentarios ocasionales e insidiosos acerca de la no-relación entre Ron y su rubia compañera de año. Mientras, Draco disfrutaba viendo como rápidamente llevaba la paciencia de la prefecta hasta sus límites. No había nada que hacer, era su hobbie favorito, y lo mínimo que se merecía por haberlo dejado despertar solo esa mañana.

Oh, sí. Porque cuando despertó en la Sala de Menesteres se encontraba solo en la enorme cama de doseles púrpura. Había sido una noche terrible: aventuras en el tiempo, nada sexo y la aparente y casi confirmada sospecha que comenzaba a sentir algo por Granger. Sin mencionar que no había obtenido lo que había pensado por su muy inteligente regalo de cumpleaños, es decir, una buena noche de sexo, ¿ya lo había dicho antes?

En todo caso, le causó gran interés el reclamo de la comadreja, porque si no estaba en su habitación esa mañana ¿Dónde podría estar entonces? Por eso la seguiría y acosaría acerca de la para nada saludable relación que llevaba la comadreja con la cotillera de Brown hasta que se decidiera a hablar. De alguna forma, y no comprendía muy bien cual, a Granger parecía molestarle de sobremanera ese delicado tema. Cosa que a él no le agradaba para nada.

-¡¿Es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer que seguirme?!-gritó deteniéndose en medio del oscuro pasillo.

-¡Vaya! Pero si estamos de mal humor…-comentó alzando una ceja y dejando entrever una sonrisa hipócrita-No creo que tanta agresividad sea necesaria, pero bueno…-la empujó sin previo aviso en contra de la fría y húmeda pared haciendo que soltara un ligero gritillo-Ya que preguntas, sí tengo mejores cosas que hacer.-presionó con fuerza su cuerpo en contra del de la Gryffindor que lo observó asustada-Besarte hasta que se te acabe el aire es una de ellas, o alzarte la falda y recordarte una vez más porque eres mía es otra opción…-tomó el mentón de la prefecta entre sus dedos pulgar e índice para que lo mirara a los ojos y sintió como su respiración se había agitado. Fue entonces cuando dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, acomodó su mochila en su hombro y se dirigió sin la más ligera turbación hasta el aula de Pociones-Pero es mucho más divertido burlarme de ti.

Maldito.

Draco Malfoy era un maldito

Pero un maldito que sabía muy bien cómo acelerar de forma inusual sus palpitaciones.

Acomodó un poco su túnica y pensó una vez más en lo poco saludable que era para ella convivir con ese Slytherin más tiempo del necesario. Su salud mental comenzaba a deteriorarse a pasos agigantados sólo por su presencia y sin contar los valiosos aportes que hacía Ron de vez en cuando.

Entró a la casi vacía aula de Pociones, donde Malfoy estaba ya sentado en su lugar habitual. Lo ignoró olímpicamente e hizo como si no hubieses dormido juntos la noche anterior.

Porque sí, afortunadamente, eso era lo que habían hecho la noche anterior: dormido.

Sólo habían dormido.

Nada más comprometedor que involucrara fluidos corporales ni gemidos de placer.

¿A quién rayos quería engañar?

Desafortunadamente, sólo habían dormido.

Desafortunadamente había perdido la deliciosa oportunidad de sentir sus manos frías subiendo por sus muslos recorriendo cada trazo de su anatomía.

Desafortunadamente estaba sentada en un aula casi vacía, sin la posibilidad de saltarle encima sin perjudicar gravemente su orgullo femenino. Suspiró dejando caer con fuerza sus libros sobre el pupitre y se sentó tratando que el sueño no acabara por vencerla.

Justo en ese momento, porque siempre eran tan poco oportunos, los cuatro Ravenclaw que compartían esa clase con ellos hicieron su entrada, y no podían estar hablando de otra cosa. No, señor.

-Te dije que Granger estaba saliendo con Weasley.-dijo Padma Patil poniendo los ojos en blanco sin notar su presencia.

-¿De qué hablas?-replicó Terry Boot inmediatamente-¿No viste como llegó Brown guindando de su brazo en el Gran Salón?

-Pues sabes que ella es algo…bueno, saben cómo es ella.-terminó Michael Corner antes de darles un codazo para que notaran que no estaban solos-Buenos días, Hermione.

Hermione si acaso respondió algo a ese saludo. Ya había abierto su libro y leía desesperadamente tratando de no escuchar esas conversaciones que debían traerla sin cuidado. Estaba confirmado. Ron tenía algo con Lavender y por alguna razón descubrió que se sentía mal por ello.

Sin embargo, no contaba con que había alguien a quien no le gustaba la idea de que a ella le importara mucho esa relación.

Es por eso que de un momento a otro, sintió como ese alguien se sentó a su lado.

-Apártate, sangresucia.

-¿Qué demon…?-alcanzó a decir antes de alzar sus ojos y descubrir en todo su esplendor a Draco Malfoy sentado a su lado y a los Ravenclaw paralizados en un asiento cercano-¡¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo Malfoy?!-miró con preocupación la boca de Padma que amenazaba con abrirse para hablar y susurrar ¡Tal vez tuviese comunicación telepática con su hermana y ésta ya estaba regando un nuevo chisme en todo Hogwarts!-¡Vete a tu lugar! ¡Aléjate de aquí!

Hermione tal vez no hubiese querido gritarle, pero Malfoy comenzaba a comportarse muy extraño. Se acercó a ella, un poco, cada vez más. Colocó sus dos manos en las mejillas de la Gryffindor, cuyo cerebro no alcanzaba a procesar lo que sucedía, muchísimo menos viendo como él le sonreía y su boca se aproximaba a la suya.

Por supuesto. Todo enfrente a los rostros impávidos del cuarteto de chicos.

Hermione se dejó hacer y, mientras sentía que Malfoy dejaba algo dentro de su discreto escote y su respiración cerca de sus mejillas, cerró los ojos sólo para notar que se alejaba de repente.

-Te ves patética cuando piensas en la comadreja…-susurró antes de devolverse a su asiento y sin que los otros (en un aparente estado catatónico del que nunca podrían volver) escucharan lo que acababa de decir.

Draco no se alcanzaba a explicar muy bien lo que acababa de pasar. Podría decir que lo que acababa de hacer no eran más que secuelas de aquellos efectos secundarios. Llevó su mirada gris hasta sus atónitos compañeros y se maldijo por ser tan tonto, ahora armarían un escándalo peor de los que ya habían.

Observó cómo, cuidadosamente, Granger sacaba de dentro de su blusa un trozo de pergamino que él había dejado ahí y sonrió de medio lado al detallar la expresión de su rostro al leer la nota. Ella se giró a mirarlo y asintió levemente.

Draco sonrió de medio lado volviendo su vista al frente e ignorando como entraban en bandada los alumnos que faltaban (comadreja y cara-rajada, incluidos) seguidos por el viejo Slughorn. A pesar que casi pierde los cabales, al parecer todo iba a resultar como lo planeaba.

-Mis queridos alumnos…-comenzó el profesor mientras agitaba su varita y hacía aparecer en el tablero las instrucciones de la poción del día-Como saben, el nivel EXTASIS de los cursos aumenta de exigencia con el paso de las semanas, es por eso que hoy comenzaremos la muy elaborada y peligrosa poción _Veritaserum_-el profesor acaricio su estomago rechoncho y sonrió complacido-Sin embargo, sé que aquí sólo tengo estudiantes brillantes por lo que no habrá problema. También sé que todos conocen el uso de esta poción ¿Podría alguien recordármelo?-Hermione alzó la mano inmediatamente-Dígame, señorita Granger.

-_Veritaserum_ o suero de la verdad, es una poción altamente poderosa y prácticamente infalible si está bien preparada. Como su nombre lo indica hace que quien la bebe diga irremediablemente la verdad y nada más que la verdad.

-Muy bien. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor.

-Dime que no habla tanto cuando está en la cama… ¿No te marea?-la voz de Theodore le susurró cerca del oído y logró que pusiera los ojos en blanco. No era un tema el cual le interesase discutir mucho

-Pero Theo, por Merlín.-continuó Blaise en el mismo tono-¿En serio crees que nuestro pequeño Draco la deja hacer algo diferente a gemir mientras se la está tirando?

Draco los miró con furia a los dos y antes de que pudiese contestarle algo, Theo replicó:

-Tranquilo, Draco. Sé sincero. No te juzgaremos si nos confiesas que cuando llega al orgasmo recita de memoria _Transformaciones Avanzadas nivel 2._

-¿Algo que aportar a la clase?-inquirió el profesor Slughorn enarcando una ceja y mirando con reprobación la mesa donde estaban sentados los Slytherin.

-¿Además de los líos sexuales de Malfoy y Granger?-murmuró en una exhalación Blaise ganándose un codazo por parte de Draco.

-Nada más, profesor.-dijo Theodore sonriendo como si nada-Además por supuesto la gran importancia del ciclo de fases lunares en la elaboración de _Veritaserum _y sus tres características principales: Incolora, insípida e inodora.

-¡Oh! Muy bien, señor Nott. Cinco puntos para Slytherin. Como bien lo ha dicho esas son las tres cualidades de la poción y se lograran tras trabajar un mes en ella. Hoy comenzaremos y trataremos de lograr que quede incolora. Para esto es necesario que vuelvan a media noche por sus respectivos calderos y los coloquen bajo la luz del cuarto menguante durante quince minutos ¡A trabajar!

Draco sonrió, pues aunque no contaba con el trabajo a medianoche, esto no haría más sino facilitarle las cosas…por ahora se limitaría a imitar el trabajo de la castaña sentada unas bancas más allá entre un pelirrojo avergonzado y un pelinegro resignado. Sí, la comadreja y el cara-rajada le debían una y una bien grande. Había llegado el momento de cobrársela y con muchos intereses; y ¿Por qué no? Disfrutar de otra noche con su querida sangresucia (No pasó por alto lo de querida, pero poco a poco se iba acostumbrando)

* * *

_Bailar es un arte, uno que requiere tanto delicadeza y elegancia como astucia e inteligencia. No muchos lo dominan como debe ser, pero para otros es tan natural como respirar. Para las serpientes, la cacería es un baile, donde el acecho son los pasos y el ataque el gran final. Las victimas se ven envueltas, hipnotizadas, confundidas y finalmente acabadas; pobre de ellas, pero al final, es un espectáculo grandioso:_

Theodore Nott caminaba con elegancia natural por uno de los tantos pasillos grises de Hogwarts, acababa de recibir las últimas instrucciones y una de sus más encantadores sonrisas estaba dibujada en su cara. Sabía que debía avanzar sólo un poco más y aprovechar la hora que tenía libre entre Pociones y Runas.

Divisó a lo lejos la figura de un par de chicas que cruzaban justo frente a él y se asombró de la veracidad de la información manejada por Blaise. Se movió con sigilo hasta donde ellas se encontraban y les habló para que supieran que estaba ahí:

-Brown ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento a solas?

La rubia miró con interés al chico de Slytherin y tras decirle unas cuantas cosas a Parvati y soltar una risilla tonta, dejó que su amiga se fuera por el pasillo y se acercó contoneando las caderas hacia Theo.

-Por supuesto.-dijo al llegar frente a él y cruzarse de brazos-Aunque me parece bastante oportuno que me encuentres justo aquí y ahora.-movió con coquetería su cabello hacia atrás y continuó-Sabía que lo tuyo con Lunática Lovegood no podía ser cierto, en realidad me sigues en secreto…-fingió asombro y añadió con ironía-¡Quién lo hubiese pensado del taciturno Nott!

El chico pelinegro esbozó una sonrisa algo maligna y dio un par de pasos hasta quedar justo frente a ella. Si bien le había molestado que se expresara así de Luna debía recordar que el objetivo era otro.

-Tu teoría pude ser cierta. Puede que esté aquí porque me gustas y quiero tener algo contigo.-logró arrancarle una sonrisa de satisfacción a Lavender, que en ese momento sintió que era empujada en contra de la pared fría.- Pero, de hecho, no es así.

Lavender frunció el ceño ligeramente y trató de alejarse de la pared pero el cuerpo del Slytherin se lo impidió. Lo miró fijamente un par de segundos y trató de decir algo inteligente que lograra alejarlo, y hay que decirlo: el intentarlo fue toda una odisea para ella, por lo que se contentó con una amenaza un tanto débil.

-Apártate, Nott, puede que a tu loca noviecita no le guste que estés acorralando a estudiantes hermosas e indefensas en los pasillos.

Theodore sonrió de medio lado y acercó su rostro al de la chica que comenzó a sentirse intimidada:

-Hermosa, puede ser… ¿Pero indefensa?-fingió sorpresa para enojo de la Gryffindor y siguió-No eres para nada indefensa, si lo fueras no utilizaras estos pasillos ocultos para ir a los invernaderos de la profesora Sprout y robar de ellos las Orquídeas del Quindío para hacer pócimas de amor que luego distribuyes ilegalmente con Patil en todo el colegio bajo la módica suma de 23 sickles la dosis.-Lavender se mordió el labio inferior con rabia al saberse descubierta haciendo que Nott ensanchara aun mas su sonrisa-¿Quién lo habría pensado de una chica que no pasó sus TIMO's en Pociones?

-Eso es para que te des cuenta que las apariencias engañan.-giró sus ojos hacia el pasillo vacio y comentó con rencor-No hay que ser un ratón de biblioteca para poder hacer las cosas bien…-Theo alzó una ceja sabiendo que habían llegado al punto de la conversación que le interesaba.

-¡Qué comentario más triste!-exclamó con falso dolor y haciendo que su respiración rozara sus mejillas-¿Te sientes amenazada por Granger?

Lavender movió rápidamente sus pestañas, claramente ofendida. No había querido para nada dejarse al descubierto de tal forma por Nott. Una vez hizo un intento vano por alejarse y escupió con dolor:

-Me podrías explicar cómo se te puede ocurrir que yo me siento amenazada de alguna forma por la patética, fea, simple y poco agraciada Hermione Granger. Soy mucho mejor que ella, mucho más hermosa, mucho más deseable: sé que todos los hombres en Hogwarts desearían tener algo conmigo y que incluso tú te has soñado por las noches llevándome a la cama…-Theo sonrió sabiendo que había llegado a la meta, fue por eso que acercando sus labios a los de Lavender y habló suavemente:

-Para ser sincero, no tengo idea de porque puedas sentirte amenazada por Granger. Es cierto, eres hermosa y puede que compartas con mi amiga Pansy el título de quién ocupa más mentes masculinas mientras se masturban en Hogwarts…Pero bájale a tu ego que no hago parte de ese grupo.-Las manos de Theo se posaron en la cintura de la chica y la acariciaron suavemente-Hasta ahora…

_Un, dos, tres…Un, dos, tres…Y los pies se deslizan sobre el suelo suavemente._

Blaise corría hasta el salón de Encantamientos, con un poco de suerte llegaría a tiempo. Había dejado pasar la hora del almuerzo para hacer su parte y las clases de la tarde ya habían finalizado. No debió haber hecho esa siesta justo después de comer, sobretodo porque debió sospechar que Nott no se tomaría la molestia de despertarlo.

Tomó aire agitadamente mientras veía desfilar a varios chicos de quinto saliendo del aula del profesor Flitwick. Agudizó su vista tratando de encontrarla y sonrió malvadamente al verla salir hablando animadamente con Lovegood.

-¡Oye, Weasley!-Ginny giró su cabeza en búsqueda de quien la había llamado y no pudo sino esbozar una mueca de molestia. Se acercó a ella con las manos dentro de los bolsillos y andando lentamente, como si se mereciera cada segundo de su tiempo-Pero haz una mejor cara… Debes estar terriblemente contenta que me dirija a ti.-volteo a ver a Luna y terminó-Piérdete, Lovegood.

-Imposible.-contestó ella haciéndose la tonta-No puedo perderme en un lugar en el que he vivido casi por cinco años.-entonces meditó sus propias palabras y se corrigió-Aunque sería muy vanidoso, además de atrevido, de mi parte decir que conozco Hogwarts a la perfección…

Ginny y Blaise pusieron los ojos en blanco al tiempo al comenzar a escuchar a Luna explicando que la gran cantidad de pasadizos secretos y habitaciones ocultas que posee el castillo, fueron invención, en parte, de Helga Hufflepuff y Salazar Slytherin, que las crearon para vivir su tórrido romance.

-Por supuesto, y para dejar basiliscos hibernando por siglos…-masculló Ginny entre dientes-Nos vemos luego, Luna.-la chica se fue dando brinquitos y diciendo algo de buscar a Theo cuando Ginny volteo a ver a quien en un principio la importunó-Ahora si ¡Escupe todo, Zabini!

-Pero que falta de modales en una señorita…-comentó irónicamente y comprobando, felizmente, que el pasillo había quedado desierto-Sólo venia a preguntarte como te había terminado de ir con tu hermanito aquel día ¿Lograste despetrificarlo? Puede ser realmente tonto si se lo propone… ¿O es que ya ni siquiera lo hace a propósito y es así de incompetente en su diario vivir?

Los dientes de Ginny rechinaron de furia, estaba tan enojada que no notó lo extraño que era que el chico llegara sólo a provocarla. Pero como no se dio cuenta sólo siguió su juego…con varita en mano, claro está.

-No te atrevas a insultar a Ron nuevamente…porque el moco-murciélago que te mandaré será tan poderoso que el efecto no se pasará en semanas.-su varita lucía realmente amenazante pero Zabini si acaso se inmutó, la miró con algo de desdén y añadió falsamente arrepentido:

-¡Oh, lo lamento tanto! A partir de ahora me volveré un ayudante de las comadrejas desvalidas…-Ginny abrió la boca para lanzarle el hechizo cuando escuchó que el chico moreno proseguía-¿Necesitas mi ayuda, Weasley?

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?-dijo ella retrocediendo casi por inercia y de pronto comenzó a dejarse intimidar por la alta figura del Slytherin que avanzaba hacia ella-¿De qué…?

-Pues acabo de jurar ayudar a las comadrejas indefensas…-comentó muy casual y entonces terminó mirándola fijamente con sus ojos oscuros, mientras ella retrocedía, se tropezaba, caía de sentón en el suelo y su varita rodaba por el suelo-Y eso incluye corazones rotos.

-No sé de que hablas…-murmuró dejando que su voz se oyera un poco afectada. Trató de levantarse, pero antes de que pudiera evitarlo Zabini se agachó en el suelo y logró acorralarla en contra de la pared como animal herido.

-De Potter, por supuesto.-Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida y trató de decir algo, cuando sintió el dedo índice del chico sobre sus labios, mientras una sonrisa de suficiencia adornaba su cara. Se acercó hasta su oreja derecha y susurró haciéndole erizar-Es evidente, Weasley. Parece que el único que no se ha dado cuenta es él…

_Y vuelta hacia la derecha, desliza, otra vuelta. Desliza y brinca, vuelta. Un, dos, tres...Un, dos, tres.  
_

Harry caminaba rápidamente hacia el Gran Salón, sabiendo que iba un poco tarde para la cena. Se había extrañado de no ver en la sala común a Ron, Hermione o Ginny, comenzó a sospechar que algo malo debía estar pasando cuando casi se cae de bruces al pisar un escalón del segundo piso.

Se compuso de un brinco y miró a todos lados para ver si nadie había visto su casi-caída, se quitó unos cuantos mechones de su rebelde cabello negro y se acomodó un poco sus lentes sobre la nariz. Suspiró y volvió a encaminarse al comedor cuando una vio algo como una sombra moverse al final del pasillo.

Se extrañó un poco y trató de agudizar la vista, cosa que era casi imposible debido a su enorme miopía. Se debatió un par de segundos entre seguir al Gran Salón o ir tras esa figura misteriosa. Por unos instantes su sentido común le dijo que era bastante estúpido ir tras una sombra que bien podía ser un estudiante cualquiera o uno de los tantos fantasmas del castillo. Pero su sentir Gryffindor era más poderoso, y esa figura bien podía ser una encarnación del mal o algún súbdito del Señor Tenebroso; por eso, siempre que le mundo mágico le necesitara, Harry Potter estaría ahí…

Fue por eso que se movió con sigilo hasta una puerta de un aula abandonada (hay tantas de esas en Hogwarts) y al entrar sintió una varita en su cuello.

Mierda. Ahora sabía que hubiese sido mucho más inteligente irse a tomar con tranquilidad su cena. Bien hecho, Potter.

-Vaya, vaya…tú sí que no me decepcionas.-una voz femenina y muy sensual para su gusto, susurró cerca de su oído haciendo que diera un respingo. La puerta se cerró de golpe dejándolos a los dos dentro del lugar.

-Y tú, Parkinson, insistes en encontrarte conmigo en lugares inusuales.-dijo con voz cansina y quitando la varita de la chica de su cuello, al tiempo que se giraba para taladrarla con sus ojos verdes.

Pansy sonrió por cualquier respuesta y se acercó a uno de los pupitres del lugar. Se sentó sin retirarle la mirada ni un segundo y cruzó las piernas en un gesto que a Harry le pareció más provocador de lo que hubiese deseado.

-Bien, Potter ¿Qué me tienes?-comentó jugueteando con la varita entre sus manos mientras Harry se acercaba sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería.

-Pues nada extraordinario.-dijo y Pansy suspiró decepcionada al instante-¡Oye, no es mi culpa! Hermione siempre tiene algo que hacer y ayer, al parecer, ni siquiera volvió a dormir a la sala común.-la chica de Slytherin abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, mientras Harry escupía con odio-¿Tendrá tu amiguito Malfoy algo que ver con eso?

-No lo sé…-respondió ella tan bajo que él casi no pudo oírle.

El silencio llenó el lugar y Harry se dio cuenta de lo absurda que era la situación. Él no tenía nada que hacer en la misma habitación vacía que la Parkinson, o al menos nada como hablar y revelar los secretos de su mejor amiga…podrían estar besándose en un rincón, o acariciándose sobre una mesa o…mejor debía lanzarse por la ventana para ver si la ley de la gravedad lograba castigarlo de la forma que se lo merecía por andar pensando tales cosas.

-Se besaron.

-¿Quiénes?

-Malfoy y Hermione. En el baño. Esa mañana. De alguna forma, tú debiste estar ahí.

Pansy lo miró confundida, que Draco hubiese besado a la ratón de biblioteca para ella no representaba ninguna novedad, es más, estaba segura que ya se la estaba tirando y pasándola de lo lindo con ella…pero obviamente, aunque Potter sospechara aquello, lo único que al parecer tenía confirmación era ese beso.

Un momento.

_"-¡Draco Malfoy! ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces con esa sangresucia?! ¡Y no cualquier sangresucia asquerosa: Granger! ¡La Comelibros Mojigata de Granger! ¡No eres más que un sucio traidor a la sangre, Draco!"_

Por alguna razón esa escena había vuelto a su cabeza como en cámara lenta, golpeaba a Draco en el pecho y parecía que tenía ganas de asesinarlo. La cabeza comenzó a dolerle fuertemente, al parecer se estaba esforzando por recordar algo.

Sacudió con fuerza la cabeza. Sabía que le habían hecho algo esa mañana pero lo que había sucedido, estaba segura, carecía de importancia. Sin embargo esa enorme laguna en su mente la obligaba a pensar y eso le estaba ocasionando ese terrible dolor.

Alzó los ojos llenos de lágrimas hacia al frente y se encontró con la imagen de Harry Potter arrodillado frente a ella preguntándole si se encontraba bien. Recordó inmediatamente el por qué se encontraba en esa aula con esa compañía y supo que el momento perfecto había llegado.

Asintió levemente y dejó que Potter la rodeara con sus brazos. Se sintió protegida, incluso querida, pero entonces supo que no tenía tiempo para esas cosas.

-Gracias, Potter. Sólo me comenzó a doler un poco la cabeza.

-Creo que deberías ir donde Madame Pomfrey. Tal vez tiene una buena poción para eso.

-No, estoy bien…-hizo amago de ponerse de pie y fingió perfectamente que sus piernas le fallaban.

La nobleza Gryffindor.

-Oye, no estás para nada bien…

-Te dije que sí…-comentó ella rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Harry que notó que las cosas no iban por buen camino. Comenzó a apoyar su peso sobre él que lentamente fue cayendo acostado en el piso, dejando al final a una, perfectamente saludable, Parkinson sentada a horcajadas sobre él.

Tragó espeso. No le gustaba la situación, no le gustaba para nada la situación.

Sí, claro. Ahí no había nadie a quien engañar.

Pansy se acomodó aun mejor sobre él y comenzó a bajar su rostro hasta que sus alientos se mezclaban uno con otro. Sonrió de medio lado, tan malvada, tan Slytherin…haciendo que las pocas defensas que tenía la mente de Harry (pensar en Ginny desesperadamente) desaparecieran por completo.

-Parkinson…Yo…no…yo…no…creo…no creo…que…esto sea una…buena…buena idea.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que tiene que ser buena?

Y fue en ese momento, cuando Harry sintió que sus labios tocaron los de la chica más deseada en Hogwarts, que supo que había perdido por completo.

Y fue en ese momento, cuando Harry puso a su lengua a explorar su boca y sus manos a explorar su cuerpo, que supo que todo había terminado.

Corrección.

Pansy supo que todo había comenzado.

_Y vuelta a la derecha, ahora al revés…Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres…Ya viene el próximo paso._

Sonaban pasos apresurados en el pasillo vacio, porque sabía que iba a llegar tarde, y si había algo que no toleraría serian sus insidiosos comentarios acerca de la puntualidad. Y ahí estaba ni para que lo decía.

-Granger, pensé que no aparecerías. Tarde como siempre.-Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y tras dar un par de pasos quedó frente a él que estaba cómodamente recostado a uno de los tapices que decoraban la gris pared.

-Creo, más bien, que llegaste antes de lo acordado.- se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a golpear el suelo impaciente con su zapato-¿Qué era eso tan urgente que tenias que decirme, Malfoy?

-Pero qué grosera. Al parecen en Gryffindor no enseñan las normas básicas de cortesía. Una verdadera pena.-se acercó a ella moviendo negativamente la cabeza mostrando falsa decepción, lo que logró desesperar a Hermione, que exclamó molesta:

-¡Habla de una vez!

Entonces, fue cuando Draco con movimientos fenilos atrapó sus manos y la atrajo hacia él. Hizo que se movieran hasta un nicho oculto en la pared y juntó sus caderas haciendo que la chica, por completo desprevenida soltara una exclamación ahogada haciéndolo sonreír con suficiencia, mientras sus ojos grises brillaban llenos de picardía a la vez que susurraba al oído de la prefecta:

-¿Hablar? No sé quién te dijo que yo quería hablar…

_¿Listos? Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres. Desliza, vuelta…Nos preparamos para el gran final._

_

* * *

**Hola, hola! Mis queridas lectoras. como pudieron notar hoy no puse notas al principio: me pareció lo más justo después de 2 meses de ausencia. Lo sé, soy malvada es la primer y espero última vez que me pasa, pero es que efectivamente los dementores de la educación (como bien los ha llamado karix7) me llevaron al inframundo pero salí victoriosa y por eso aquí les traje un nuevo capítulo.**_

_**Morí pero he vuelto a la vida y es por eso que este capitulo iba especialmente dedicaco a los ing. Carlos Paternina Ph.D y Rodrigo Barbosa Ph.D. Porque no me dejé hundir y salí adelante...¡¡Gané todas mis materias!!**_

_**Ahora, volviendo al fic...Bueno n.n' más de una se habrá quedado WTF?! pero tranquilas...estos capítulos de transición son necesarios. Este capítulo fue un poco diferente al resto pero espero que les haya gustado ^^**_

_**Un beso a todas y espero sus reviews**_

_**Londony**_

_**Ingeniera industrial en un 70%**_

_**ESTA ES LA RUTA PARA DEJAR SU REVIEW  
**_

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V  
**


	24. Danzando con las Serpientes II

**_Hola a todas! Pues les dejo pocas notas hoy, sólo espero que les guste este cap, que sepan que me di con la cabeza en contra de las paredes para poder terminarlo T_T yque me dejen sus Reviews para aliviarme los chichones! Sé que hay muchas niñas que me leen y no me dejan su msg, pero igual gracias por hacerlo y ojalá se animen._**

**_Si no les gusta, que es probable xD porque pienso que el final de este cap, pudo ser mejor, les prometo una recompensa en el próximo y el final está cerca...muy cerca. de hecho, creo que en dos capítulos más alcanzo a terminar la historia...Bueno, tal vez tres. XD_**

**_Muchas gracias y un besote. Recuerden el review!_**

**_Disclaimer: _****_Harry Potter, sus Personajes, Lugares y todo lo demás son una marca registrada de nuestra querida J.K Rowling y de Warner Bros (finalmente la película se acerca...15 días XD)_**

**_

* * *

_**

**24**

**DANZANDO CON LAS SERPIENTES**

**PARTE II**

_Y la señorita espera en medio de la pista de baile, con sus pies en posición y lista para comenzar. Ella le espera, porque para bailar hacen falta dos y él no está aun allí. La música comienza a sonar y no aparece._

_Ella está ahí, y siempre seguirá estando, por eso rodea con sus brazos a un parejo imaginario y comienza…Un, dos, tres…Un, dos, tres…_

La profesora se dirigía a paso raudo por los pasillos oscuros y siniestros de Hogwarts a cumplir con el llamado urgente que acababa de hacerle el director. Se detuvo frente a la gárgola con semblante preocupado y murmuró un _Caramelos de Café_ casi inaudible. Esperó con impaciencia, impropia de ella, que las escaleras terminaran de girar para estar en frente de la puerta del despacho y casi se olvida de tocar cuando estuvo frente a ella.

Tenía la ligera sospecha que lo encontraría vestido con su pijama favorita: la púrpura con estrellas naranjas, con un gorrillo naranja a juego que le hacía ver particularmente aun más pintoresco. Esbozó media sonrisa y se decidió a entrar.

Sin embargo, una dama como ella no podía importunar de esa manera así que, a pesar de encontrarse enfundada en su pijama de paño escocés con su cabello amarrado en un moño y un chal fabricado con el estampado del tartán de los McGonagall, acomodó un poco sus gafas de montura cuadrada sobre el recto puente de su nariz y dio tres suaves, pero perfectamente audibles toques en la puerta con sus delgados nudillos.

-Pase, pase.

Sin esperar a que lo repitiera la profesora se permitió entrar al despacho del director dejando entrever su creciente preocupación. Sin embargo, fue grande su sorpresa al encontrar al profesor Dumbledore (que tenía justo el pijama que ella había imaginado) junto al profesor Snape, inclinados junto a una de las mesitas sonde se encontraban sus muchos artilugios de delicada plata, charlando animadamente.

Bueno, para hacer honor a la verdad, sólo Dumbledore hablaba animadamente. Snape sólo observaba con gesto adusto aquello que le enseñaba con interés el director.

La profesora McGonagall se adentró en la estancia sin comprender muy bien lo que pasaba, se había esperado lo peor al ver aparecer en su habitación un fénix de plata que con la voz de Dumbledore le pedía que se dirigiera de manera pronta a su despacho.

La estricta profesora enarcó una ceja y se acercó cuidadosamente al lugar donde se encontraban el par de hombres y comenzó a escuchar las palabras del profesor:

-Oh, Minerva querida. Menos mal que has llegado, Severus se te adelantó y es por eso que ya está al tanto de los acontecimientos.-al ver la cara de confusión de la mujer el profesor la observó por encima de sus monturas de gafas de media luna, mientras sus ojos brillaban de picardía esperando que ella preguntara.

-Me temo que no tengo idea de que me hablas, Albus.

La profesora pudo notar que cierto rictus de enojo cruzaba la cara de Snape, cosa que la extrañó aun más.

-Minerva…-comenzó nuevamente el director haciéndose a un lado y permitiéndole mirar la mesilla-¿Recuerdas que hace poco les comenté que nuestros carismáticos, aunque algo problemáticos, estudiantes de sexto año que tan hábilmente se escaparon del castigo de limpiar el Gran Salón nos darían una nueva e inesperada forma de darles una sanción más…severa?

-Claro que lo recuerdo, Albus.-dijo la profesora McGonagall mirando con interés y algo de sorpresa lo que se presentaba ante sus ojos sobre la mesilla-Pero ahora que lo dices, no era al parecer tan inesperado.

-Profesor…-comenzó Snape, tratando de sonar conciliador-Si hay que ser completamente honestos, los alumnos no están infringiendo ninguna regla…El profesor Slughorn les dio la autorización para salir después del toque de queda…necesitan la luz de medianoche del cuarto menguante para terminar el _Veritaserum._

El profesor Dumbledore rió suavemente y enlazando sus manos por detrás de su espalda comenzó a andar por el despacho hasta llegar a su silla, siendo seguido por la vista de los otros dos profesores presentes. Acarició suavemente las plumas de Fawkes, que soltó unas cuantas notas al sentir los mimos de su dueño, haciendo sonreír al anciano por debajo de sus barbas plateadas.

-Vamos, Severus. Mira lo que hacen…No sólo es Pociones.

-Profesor, no entiendo nada-declaró honestamente Minerva McGonagall, echando un nuevo vistazo hacia la mesilla y dejándose sorprender esta vez, ahogando una exclamación-¡Por Merlín Santo!

La risa del profesor se sintió nuevamente y su mirada se tornó increíblemente traviesa mientras sus profundos ojos azules brillaron una vez más:

-Creo que tenemos algo que hacer esta noche…-aplaudió entusiastamente y se dirigió a la salida-Minerva, Severus, síganme por favor.

Ahora su mirada se fijó en sus dos subalternos que si bien tenían una noción de que hacían allí, uno quería escaparse para evitar que su casa perdiera puntos sabiendo que preferiría estar en su mazmorra durmiendo a estar compartiendo tiempo durante la medianoche con un viejo medio loco; mientras que la otra simplemente estaba ahí.

Ella siempre estaba ahí.

Ella siempre acudía a su llamado y atendía a su presencia.

Porque Minerva McGonagall siempre estaba y estaría allí, aunque fuera medianoche y ella no vistiera más que su bata de paño escocés y él su pijama púrpura de estrellas naranjas.

Sonrió quedamente para el completo asombro de Snape que logró verla antes de que se encaminara antes del director. Porque lo que él no sabía era que, aunque fuera para ir a castigar a unos alumnos que insistían en ser problemáticos en la mitad de la noche, valía la pena si iban los dos.

Bueno, en ese caso los tres.

-Ah, Severus.-el profesor Dumbledore se giró hacia ellos mientras las escaleras dejaban de girar y continuó paternalmente mirándole por encima de las monturas de sus gafas-Sabes que todo esto es culpa de los señores Malfoy y Nott…-Snape carraspeó visiblemente enojado y molesto, haciendo sonreír ampliamente al profesor-Es sólo para tenerlo claro…Y así no te tomen por sorpresa las represalias en contra de tu casa.-Y prosiguieron su marcha mientras Dumbledore canturreaba alguna cancioncilla y Snape mascullaba en voz baja su rabia.

La profesora McGonagall sonrió otra vez.

Sonrió porque ella siempre estaba y estaría allí, pero si podía castigar a unos cuantos Slytherin indisciplinados en el proceso, seguiría estando aun con más gusto.

_Las serpientes saben cómo moverse pero algunas veces pueden lograr asustar a su presa…Es igual en el baile. Ahora se acercan, manos en su lugar y un par de giros, muy bien, muy bien. Un, dos, tres…Un, dos, tres… ¡Un momento! ¡Un momento! ¡Muy rápido! ¡Pierden el pase! ¡Muy rápido! Escuchen la música y deslicen… Un, dos, tres. Así está mejor._

Harry trataba de despertar del profundo y placentero letargo que le producían las hábiles caricias de Pansy. Sus pensamientos, y por lo tanto sus razones para saber que aquello era la peor equivocación de su vida, estaban relegados a un segundo plano; el sentir era lo primero para él en aquel momento.

¡Y vaya que se la estaba pasando bien!

Su boca estaba demasiado ocupada besando otra igual de ansiosa que la suya propia mientras las manos de su amante pelirroja se perdían sin consideración por entre su cabello revuelto…

Harry abrió los ojos de improvisto: sorprendido por lo que había pensado, extasiado por lo que estaba viendo y asustado por lo que estaba haciendo.

Su cuerpo recibió la orden inmediata de alejarse de las peligrosas curvas de Pansy Parkinson antes de verse más hundido de lo que ya estaba (en el buen sentido, claro está). Sentado en el suelo, se alejó como pudo de ella que no entendía qué rayos le pasaba a Potter.

Harry sentía como su corazón latía tan rápidamente que parecía estuviese jugando un partido de Quidditch, su respiración estaba más que agitada y no podía conseguir apartar sus ojos del gesto de disgusto que comenzaba a aparecer en la cara de la Slytherin. ¡Pero por Merlín! ¡Ahí tenía la razón! ¡Era una Slytherin!

Trató que las reacciones de su cuerpo se normalizaran, tarea que fue francamente imposible a partir del momento que observó cómo Pansy comenzó a gatear hacia él, acercándose con movimientos felinos y brutalmente sensuales.

Harry tragó en espeso, si bien había sido capaz de resistirse…bueno, esa no era la palabra adecuada…Mejor, de reaccionar. Sí, entonces retomando: si bien había sido capaz de reaccionar, no creía que fuera a hacerlo otra vez, por lo que comenzó a retroceder asustado cosa que sólo sirvió para divertir a Pansy.

-¿Me temes, Potter?-susurró burlona acercándose cada vez más a él que negó afanado con su cabeza-Qué bien, porque no parecía eso hace un momento…-la chica pelinegra pasó con suavidad la lengua por sus labios y sonrió maliciosa-Vamos, Potter. Regálame otro beso…

-Yo…creo…-Harry balbuceaba palabras inconexas producto de su nerviosismo. Respiró profundo dándose cuenta que actuaba como un idiota y soltó-Pansy, yo creo que es mejor que dejemos las cosas así…

Y dicho eso, su espalda chocó con la fría pared del salón. Se vio repentinamente acorralado por Pansy que se sentó en sus piernas logrando incomodarlo aún más si era posible.

La chica llevó sus manos hasta el suéter de Harry y comenzó a arreglarlo, abotonó el par de botones que estaban sueltos y comenzó a acomodar su corbata. Todo sin dejar que sus ojos brillantes y azules se apartaran de los de Harry, que la miraban asustados.

-Tal vez, pero…-Pansy bajó rápidamente su mano hasta la entrepierna algo más abultada de lo normal de Harry, que soltó un gemido que la hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja-…Creo que a tu amiguito de allá abajo no está muy de acuerdo con eso.

Harry se coloreó hasta la punta del cabello, pero trató de hacer caso omiso a las palabras de la chica. La hizo a un lado con la mayor delicadez que pudo y se puso de pie para buscar la salida del salón, todo mientras insistía en su cabeza la idea de una pelirroja bastante decepcionada.

Pansy observó su recorrido sentada en el suelo y con la boca abierta, tratando de hilar ese asunto de que Harry Potter luchaba contra su naturaleza de hombre, se levantaba y se iba dejándola ahí…resistiéndose a sus encantos. A ella: a Pansy Parkinson.

La furia comenzó a apoderarse de ella, pero fue entonces que escuchó su voz. Estaba de pie bajo el marco de la puerta, dándole la espalda, hablaba en voz baja pero aun así pudo escucharle claramente:

-Parkinson, no…no le comentes esto a nadie.-ella asintió en silencio aunque él no podía verla y aunque no cumpliría esa promesa, mientras cerraba su camisa y buscaba por el suelo su suéter. Entonces Harry giró su cabeza para mirarla y le sonrió no sólo con la boca, sino también con los ojos verdes que brillaron tras los cristales de sus gafas redondas-Y recuerda que tan pronto sepa lo que pasó esa mañana te lo diré. Y tú tendrás que ayudarme con esa cita…Recuerda que tenemos un trato.-se giró nuevamente y salió del saló con paso decidido, aunque se estuviese desmoronando por dentro y esa última y aparente demostración de valentía no hubiese sido más que la mejor farsa ejecutada desde siempre. Era un idiota rematado, lo sabía. Pues de ninguna otra forma habría dejado a esa chica ahí, sin embargo, le agradó más la idea de que era un hombre enamorado.

Por eso, Harry, sin más, corrió a su sala común a tomar una ducha helada, dejar los recuerdos de lo que acababa de pasar a un lado y bajar a cenar, porque de lo que estaba seguro en ese momento era que además de un buen pedazo de tarta de melaza, lo único que le apetecía de verdad, era volver a probar los labios de Pansy Parkinson.

En tanto, en el salón oscuro y ahora casi vacío, ella aun no se movía. Veía con fascinación el espacio vacío que ahora era el lugar donde él había estado unos momentos atrás, porque aunque había hecho la misma egocéntrica petición de todos los hombres cobardes, no la botó como un trapo viejo (un fino trapo viejo, cabía la aclaración) sino que le aseguró que se seguirían viendo.

Pansy alcanzó a esbozar media sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie y arreglaba un poco el nudo de su corbata: si le aseguró que la seguiría ayudando, eso había sido bajo su propia responsabilidad. Todo lo que pasara de ahí en adelante sería única y exclusivamente su culpa por no haberla alejado en el momento que pudo hacerlo.

Su sonrisa se tornó traviesa en sólo un instante: Harry Potter debía prepararse, porque ella estaba dispuesta a ir con todo por todo y ya sabían Merlín y Circe lo que Pansy era capaz de hacer. Se había convertido en un dulce objetivo, que al parecer sería más fácil de atrapar de lo que nunca hubiese imaginado y por el cual comenzaba a sentir algo de respeto…o algo parecido a eso.

-¿Potter te dejó muy alucinada o es que su cara de idiota es contagiosa?-Pansy llevó sus ojos hasta la puerta, donde se recostaba descuidadamente contra el muro la elegante figura de Draco.

-Ni lo uno ni lo otro.-comentó ella acercándose a él para comenzar a andar juntos hasta el Gran Salón para tomar su cena-Pensaba en mi próximo paso…

Draco alzó las cejas dejando entrever ligeramente su sorpresa e inmediatamente una mueca despectiva se dibujó en su boca.

-Vaya, es que hay un próximo paso…-comentó con desprecio cruzándose de brazos y reprobando a Pansy con la mirada. Ella, que no se intimidó como él hubiese querido, sólo se alzó de hombros y siseó burlona:

-Sí, por supuesto que hay un próximo paso. Cuando queremos acercarnos a alguien…prohibido, las personas astutas ideamos un plan a seguir con una válvula de escape incluida en caso de que algo salga mal.-Draco desvió sus ojos grises de su amiga para mirar al frente y hacerse el desentendido pero sabía que era demasiado tarde-Theo con la Lunática, Blaise con la Weasley, yo con Potter…-entonces lo miró burlona mientras saltaba juguetonamente un escalón falso y terminó-Claro, pero no todos somos tan precavidos. Siempre hay alguno que se deja llevar por esa corriente de sentimientos que nacen cuando está cerca de cierta sangresucia…-añadió con dramatismo la última frase, llevando una mano a su frente y fingiéndose débil en contra de los pasamanos de las escaleras, ganándose los aplausos por su actuación de uno de los cuadros del lugar donde las musas de teatro la observaban riendo y señalaban a Draco sonrojándose.

-NO-ME-NACEN-NINGUNOS-SENTIMIENTOS-CUANDO-ESTOY-CERCA-DE-GRANGER.- dijo él escupiendo cada palabra con el más profundo odio. Entonces añadió mascullando entre dientes-¿Los tienes?

Pansy lo miró fingiendo indignación y le dijo al llegar a las puertas del Gran Salón mientras sacaba de su bolsillo y le tendía en su mano unos cuantos cabellos negros como el azabache:

-Pero por supuesto, Draco ¿Con quién crees que estás tratando?-y tomándolo de la mano para entrar al Gran Salón, le guiñó el ojo pícara y comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta la mesa de Slytherin.

_El truco en el baile es saber el llevar el pase. Escuchar la música, relajar el cuerpo y dejarse llevar…Un, dos, tres…Un, dos, tres. Un paso hacia adelante y uno hacia atrás. Dos pasos adelante y uno hacia atrás. El hombre debe guiar…Aunque no siempre es así._

-No sabía que… No sabía que ya era de dominio público.-suspiró Ginny abatida sentada sobre el suelo y recostando su espalda junto a la pared. Llevó sus ojos cafés hasta Blaise que ahora descansaba a su lado. Él esbozó media sonrisa y le susurró:

-La verdad no es que sea el chisme del momento.-le confesó sinceramente-Draco y Granger ocupan la mayoría de las bocas en esta escuela, tú sabes, con eso de que los mortífagos los buscan para matarlos a ellos y a los mellizos por nacer.

Ginny se sorprendió a sí misma riendo por la broma hecha por el Slytherin. Tenía toda la razón, últimamente el par de prefectos y sus comprometedores encuentros eran el tema principal de las conversaciones de pasillo. La pelirroja observó con cuidado a los alrededores y notó que no había nadie por ahí, por lo que se permitió relajarse un poco.

-Entonces, Zabini.-dijo ella suspirando antes de mirarlo a los ojos-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Vaya, pensé que nunca lo preguntarías.-respondió irónico pero al ver la mueca de disgusto que cruzó la cara de la Gryffindor dejó que un gesto parecido a una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios-Pero qué humor tan volátil, Weasley.

-No tengo tiempo que perder con tontos Slytherins…-dijo ella tratando de ponerse de pie pero notando como él tomaba con fuerza su mano y la halaba hacia abajo. Ginny cayó sentaba nuevamente pero Blaise la continuó acercando a él firmemente.

Aunque no hubiese querido, aunque estuviese consciente que él no era más que un Slytherin, aunque estuviese segura que él estaba tramando algo; se dejó mover hasta que sus piernas quedaron entre las del chico y su rostro se chocó de frente con el de él.

Ginny sintió como Zabini comenzó a mover su cabeza, acercándose cada vez más, quebrando el límite de lo permitido. Pensó rápidamente en muchas cosas: en Harry y en lo mucho que lo quería, en Zabini y en lo mucho que lo detestaba. Pero para ser completamente honesta no le molestaba sentir su respiración en el rostro, ni cómo su nariz acariciaba suavemente la suya…Fue por eso que por Ginny decidió que con un ataque frontal, tal vez y sólo tal vez, Harry reaccionaría…Fue por eso que Ginny decidió cerrar los ojos.

-¿Sabes, Weasley? Siempre he pensado que a pesar de tus…defectos, eres una chica muy linda.-Ginny asintió suavemente, sintiendo como la nariz del chico pasaba cerca de su mejilla y su aliento le hacía cosquillas en la oreja-Pero también pienso que por tus malas amistades no llegas a ser una muy buena opción para mí…

Lejos de lo que pensaba que ella haría, Ginny echó su cuello para atrás antes de soltar una suave carcajada, momento que él aprovechó para darle un suave beso justo en la garganta. Ella abrió los ojos y lo observó burlona, Zabini era todo un personaje:

-Con que no soy una buena opción para ti por mis amistades…-repitió sin evitar mostrar su tono socarrón-Déjame decirte que tú tampoco lo eres para mí, tus amigos no son lo que yo considero precisamente buenos…-cuando él abrió la boca para replicar ella se encargó de callarlo-Siempre he pensado que aquellos que tienen ideas estúpidas sobre la pureza de la sangre son los más hipócritas y eso tú me lo puedes confirmar.-Ginny se alejó de él y se sentó en posición de loto del otro lada del pasillo justo frente a él y divirtiéndose con su cara de confusión. Y es que no era para menos, había perdido en un instante el control de la situación, le había sido robado por una comadreja insignificante.

Imitó la posición en la que ella estaba sentada y se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño. Miró con sus oscuros ojos a Weasley que parecía estarse divirtiendo de lo lindo con lo que pasaba:

-No entiendo lo que dices.-escupió con rabia-No soy ningún hipócrita, mis principios de sangre son…

-Son pura basura.-completó Ginny la frase por él y se apresuró a seguir antes de ser interrumpida-Hipócritas, así de simple. ¿O me vas a negar, Blaise Zabini, la razón de la absoluta tranquilidad con la que tú y tus compañeros Slytherins se tomaron el desliz de Malfoy con Hermione?-al ver que por toda respuesta el ceño del chico se fruncía más, se permitió sonreír burlona y siguió-Lo sabía. Tú, Nott y Parkinson han vivido sus propias aventuras secretas con hijos de muggles. No tienen autoridad moral para juzgar a Malfoy. Lo dicho, hipócritas.

Blaise esbozó una mueca de desprecio al verse por completo descubierto y masculló con rabia:

-Define "aventuras secretas", Weasley.

-Revolcones a escondidas, Zabini.

Él bufo indignado, la comadrejita era al parecer más sagaz de lo que había pensado en un comienzo. Admiró por un segundo la sonrisa que aparecía en ese rostro enmarcado por el cabello de color rojo encendido. Se puso de pie dispuesto a irse, se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano, que ella tras dudar un segundo aceptó.

Quedaron nuevamente frente a frente y ella le sonrió, pero antes que pudiera voltearse para irse sus palabras, que sonaron más como un reto que como una invitación llegaron claro a sus oídos e hicieron eco en su corazón:

-Hoy a medianoche pasará algo en los jardines del colegio, Potter incluido. Si quieres llegar, ya sabes donde estaré.-Blaise dio media vuelta y buscó el rumbo hacia su sala común, muy decepcionado de su propio desempeño, consciente que había perdido terreno y que había dejado que la pequeña Weasley manejara a su antojo la situación.

Dándose golpes mentales en contra de las paredes escuchó la voz de Ginny a sus espaldas:

-Aunque no fuiste para nada convincente…Estaré allí esta noche para ver qué es lo que están tramando.-él se volteó inmediatamente, pero lo único que pudo alcanzar a ver fue la figura de una chica delgada que corría en dirección contraria con una melena pelirroja que se perdía tras doblar una esquina.

Blaise sonrió porque Draco y los demás no tenían que enterarse de los detalles y porque lo único importante era que había conseguido que la pequeña comadreja aceptara ir. Al parecer el plan seguía un muy buen rumbo.

_Una vez que la pista está lista, sólo falta que la función de comienzo. Las luces se encienden y la música comienza a sonar…Todos en posición, óiganla, siéntanla, háganla suya y ¡Empecemos! Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres. A la derecha, giro, otra vez. Como serpientes al acecho…_

Hermione se veía atrapada por el cuerpo de Draco en contra de la pared. La verdad no era que la situación la incomodase mucho pero estaba convencida, una vez más, que no era para nada una buena idea.

Bajó su cabeza, huyendo de su mirada mientras sentía sus manos acariciándola por encima de la túnica del uniforme. ¿Por qué siempre que él comenzaba a hacer eso perdía por completo su voluntad? Muy enojada consigo misma, consiguió empujar a chico rubio suavemente hacia atrás y lanzarle una mirada muy clara de "_No estoy para tus manoseos, Malfoy"_.

Y era cierto.

Ese día se había levantado muy temprano, demasiado temprano, incluso para ella. Había dejado a su acompañante Slytherin profundamente dormido en la Sala de Menesteres y se había encaminado a hacer otras cosas de vital importancia para ella.

En este momento, la pregunta sería: ¿Qué puede ser más importante que disfrutar tiempo junto al odioso de Malfoy, que aunque le hiciera la vida imposible, también lograba hacerla sentir en los cielos?

En este momento, la respuesta sería: Los estudios.

Sí, sus estudios.

Tan sencillo como eso. Simplemente se había descubierto a sí misma pensando y pasando más tiempo del estrictamente necesario con Malfoy. Y para su horrible desgracia tenía una enorme montaña de deberes para realizar y lecciones por estudiar, y si seguía desviando el rumbo de sus noches en actividades tan poco académicas como las que Malfoy proponía, se encontraría a sí misma enfrente de un Troll en todas sus materias.

Hermione se escalofrió sólo de pensar en esa aterradora posibilidad y vio como Malfoy la miraba con una ceja enarcada:

-Se puede saber qué bicho te picó ahora, Granger.

-Por supuesto.-dijo ella tomado aire y cruzándose de brazos, tratando de acomodarse en medio del pequeño espacio que para ambos representaba ese nicho donde estaban ocultos-Vine aquí, única y exclusivamente, para escuchar eso tan importante que me tenías que decir acerca de mis amigos. Creo que eres consciente de lo contraproducente que esta cosa, que puede llamarse "_relación",_ entre nosotros puede llegar a ser, sin embargo insistes en enredarme para que me acerque y terminemos…y terminemos ¡Bueno! ¡Y terminemos tan enredados como tú ya sabes que podemos estar! Eres tan…

Draco desconectó sus oídos por un rato, puso los ojos en blanco y acto seguido suspiró. No, no pudo conseguirse otra chica menos complicada, no. Eso le quitaría el encanto a todo. Él tuvo que conseguirle una que además de sangresucia era una sabelotodo insoportable, Merlín tuvo que enredarlo justo con esa que hablaba como si le hubiesen dado cuerda y que insistía en buscarle el lado lógico a todo.

Para Draco Malfoy no podía ser otra sino ella. No podía ser una niña dulce, bella, a la que le gustara estar con él sin poner tanto problema y que se callara tan pronto él lo dijera…Sí, sobre todo que se estuviera callada.

-…Es por eso, que aprovecho para decirte cuanto repruebo esta clase de comportamientos que…

-Sólo quería un maldito beso…-masculló él a punto de explotar y tomando su cara entre sus manos haciendo que lo mirara algo asustada y que de repente se callara. Oh, sí. Sobre todo que se callara.-Ahora escúchame tú a mí por un momento, Granger: ¿Me vas a besar ahora o vas a seguir halando como una lora mojada?-al ver que ella abrió la boca para responder se apresuró a interrumpirla-¡Pero sólo acepto un sí o un no! ¡Monosílabos, Granger! ¡Recuerda eso!

Ella asintió quedamente y le dio a Draco la mejor respuesta que pudo esperar, porque sin decirle absolutamente nada, se inclinó sobre las puntillas de sus pies e hizo que sus labios rozaran suavemente los de él. Llevó sus manos hasta su suave cabello y lo acarició lentamente, despeinándolo en el proceso y haciéndole sonreír por encima de su inocente beso. Draco bajo sus manos en busca de su cuello, mientras sus labios comenzaban a acariciar los de Hermione que se entreabrieron dándole paso. No recordaba la última vez que la había besado, tal vez había sido el día anterior, o el día anterior a ese, o la semana anterior a ambos…pero era suficiente para él sentir el contacto de su lengua con la suya, y escuchar el suave gemido que se escapaba de sus labios húmedos, para saber que era eso lo que quería estar haciendo en ese momento y todos los momentos siguientes a ese.

Se separaron lentamente, mientras sus narices se rozaban suavemente acariciándose, mientras a ambos se les pintaba en la cara una sonrisa suave, satisfecha. Una de esas que lo único trasmiten es tranquilidad, cariño, paz…y para Draco era mucho más hermosa que cualquier otra sonrisa en el planeta. Aunque nunca y jamás de los jamases lo aceptaría en voz alta.

-Ahora debes estar contento.-dijo ella alejándose para salir del estrecho lugar oculto tras el tapiz. Él la acercó nuevamente a sí y mientras una sonrisa mitad sexy mitad malvada se pintaba en su boca susurró:

-Si he de ser por completo sincero, no, no estoy contento.-ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido-Sé que entre los dos podemos hacer cosas aun más divertidas que esto…

-Es medianoche, Malfoy.-dijo ella zafándose de su abrazo y como si esa fuera suficiente explicación. Hermione apartó con fuerza el tapiz y salió al pasillo de las mazmorras donde se encontraban.

-Antes no has tenido problema con eso…-susurró él siguiéndola de cerca y tomándola por la manga de su túnica.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se giró para verlo:

-Escúchame bien, Malfoy, porque sólo lo diré una vez. Más que para encontrarme contigo de una forma tan poco decorosa en medio de la noche, estoy despierta a esta hora un día que no me toca ronda porque, por si no lo recuerdas, debemos poner los calderos con el _Veritaserum_ bajo la luz de la luna en cuarto menguante. No es que tu compañía sea algo tentadora pero, gracias, paso. Sabes lo que creo acerca de nuestros, cada vez más frecuentes, encuentros y…-Hermione no pudo evitar detenerse al ver la cara de Draco descompuesta, llevó su mano hasta su rostro y masajeó suavemente sus sienes mientras con la otra señalaba algún lugar a las espaldas de Hermione que acababa de comprender que había metido la pata.

Se volteó lentamente con miedo de encontrarse con alguien no tan agradable atrás suyo y para su sorpresa no era para menor:

-Siempre te lo he dicho, Granger…-masculló Draco entre dientes, soltándola del agarre entre su túnica-Debes aprender a callar.

Aunque su orgullo Gryffindor le impidiera reconocerlo en voz alta, Draco Malfoy tenía toda la razón. Porque ahí se encontraban, justo frente a ellos: Padma Patil, Michael Corner y Terry Boot. Todos con sus respectivos calderos a punto de caérseles de las manos de la impresión y con la mandíbula casi en el suelo.

Bueno, es que no era para menos… Después de ver salir a Granger y Malfoy de detrás de un estrecho escondite y de escuchar semejante confesión, cualquiera hubiese quedado en el estado en el que ellos se encontraban.

-Eh…chicos…nosotros…-balbuceó Hermione pero al darse cuenta de lo dicho se corrigió enseguida-Eh…quiero decir…Malfoy y yo…

Los Ravenclaw la observaban incrédulos, sin palabra y completamente negados a creer cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca. Al ver que de los cinco, ninguno tenía intención de añadir algo a la incipiente conversación, los tres intrusos se marcharon camino al salón de pociones para dejar envasadas sus respectivas mezclas y después llegar a su sala común a destrozar el mundo y volverlo armar.

Hermione y Draco les seguían de lejos, no se decían nada entre ellos, pero sabían perfectamente lo que podía significar que esos tres hubiesen escuchado lo que escucharon. Él le reprochó en voz baja durante todo el camino y en voz alta cuando ellos desaparecieron al salir del salón rumbo a sus dormitorios.

-…Y es por eso que todo es tu culpa.-terminó finalmente Draco un largo discurso donde enumeraba las causas y posibles consecuencias de su futura desgracia pública. Hermione lo ignoró estoicamente, tomó su poción y se encaminó hasta los jardines del colegio, pero ya él, que había hecho lo mismo, comenzó a sermonearla de tal manera que parecía que se estuviese escuchando ella misma. Sin embargo, tan pronto legaron a los jardines y se encontraron bajo la luz de la luna, la paciencia de Hermione llegó a su límite:

-¡YA BASTA, MALFOY!-y él, obedientemente, se calló.

_Ya todo está listo, y los bailarines en sus posiciones, se oye la suave música y ellos, impacientes, se mueven casi sin que se note. Pero ¿Qué sería de un gran espectáculo sin, precisamente, espectadores? Primero es uno, después dos, luego una lluvia de aplausos. Una gran cantidad de personas listas para verlo todo, para observar el acecho, el baile, la caída y finalmente el gran final. Los aplausos cesan y comienza por fin…Un, dos, tres…Un, dos, tres…_

Padma estaba en medio de un pasillo sin saber muy bien a dónde dirigirse. Los chicos se habían ido hacia la sala común y ella argumentó cualquier cosa para no tener que irse con ellos. ¡Vamos! ¡Tenían que entenderla! ¡Tenía la primicia de Granger y Malfoy y a nadie a quien contársela! Caminó de aquí para allá un corto trayecto sin decidirse a llegar hasta donde su hermana dormía plácidamente ignorante de los últimos acontecimientos o irse hasta su torre y esperar que amaneciera. ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera podía esperar!

Padma dio unos cuantos brinquitos de emoción: los había visto salir juntos de ese lugar, que servía para cualquier cosa menos para una de sus bien conocidas discusiones. Y después había escuchado las palabras de Hermione acerca de sus "encuentros".

¡Por Merlín y todos los grandes hechiceros! ¡Era cierto! ¡Draco Malfoy tenía algo con Hermione Granger! Padma supo lo que tenía que hacer, salió corriendo en búsqueda del séptimo piso, donde encontraría un retrato que la llevaría al dormitorio de su hermana y le contaría todo.

Casi sin aire se detuvo en medio de un pasillo cercano. De repente, la inteligencia y prudencia por la que había sido seleccionada en Ravenclaw salió a flote y pensó en lo que estaba haciendo.

Se recostó en contra de uno de los muros y cerró los ojos: podía ser todo un malentendido, tal vez ella sólo había visto lo que había querido ver, y escuchado lo que quería escuchar. Suspiró dando media vuelta para regresar, después de todo no era tan buena idea.

Pero sólo le bastó dar un paso para chocarse con la figura más pintoresca que pudo imaginar: un hombre alto con largas barbas plateadas se apareció frente a ella vestido con un pijama púrpura estampado con estrellas naranjas que hacían su apariencia aun más peculiar. La miraba un tanto burlonamente por encima de las monturas de sus gafas de media luna con sus ojos azul profundo, mientras el gorro naranja a juego se movía un poco por encima de su cabeza.

-Señorita Patil, qué gusto encontrármela por estos lares.

-Pro..pro…profesor Dumbledore…-alcanzó a balbucear la asustada chica mirando la graciosa imagen de su director.

-Sí, así me llaman…-dijo él observándola y mirando a ambos lados del pasillo-Sin embargo, me gustaría preguntarle qué se encuentra haciendo a estas horas por aquí.-la chica se había quedado sin media palabra en la boca, cosa que divirtió mucho al anciano-Bueno, escuché por ahí que los alumnos que toman el EXTASIS en Pociones preparan _Veritaserum_ hoy en la noche…-La chica de Ravenclaw asintió fervientemente-¡Oh, ya veo! Entonces supongo que usted estaba haciendo eso.-Padma volvió a asentir-Pero creo que se desvió de camino porque está más cerca de la sala común de Gryffindor que de la torre de Ravenclaw.-la chica meditó las palabras de su profesor y un tanto dudosa asintió una vez más-Sin embargo creo que si no decidió ir a su torre por algo será…-Padma alzó una ceja un tanto confusa y no supo qué hacer o decir.

-Eh…profesor…yo…

-Algunas veces…-continuó el profesor haciendo caso omiso de la interrupción de la chica, que lo miró sin entender-Hay cosas que tenemos que hacer y pensamos que pueden ser equivocaciones en un futuro.-la miró por encima de sus monturas y terminó con una sonrisa-Creo que hoy sucederán cosas interesantes en los jardines de la escuela y tal vez usted sepa con qué o quién están relacionados.-le guiñó un ojo antes de tomar el camino contrario al de la chica y le ordenó gentilmente-Haga lo que tenga que hacer señorita Patil.

Y ella sin dudarlo ni un momento subió hasta la sala común de su hermana (que ya anteriormente le había dado la contraseña en caso de alguna emergencia) y se armó un alboroto similar al que Michael y Terry habían armado en la torre de los Ravenclaw. De donde además estaba saliendo Justin Finn-Fletchley que tenía un encuentro romántico en la sala común azul con su novia de esa casa, y que corrió hasta los sótanos junto a las cocinas a correr la voz y por donde un Slytherin que andaba fuera violando el toque de queda pasaba justo por la puerta redonda sin cerrar, y escuchó la versión del romance entre Malfoy y Granger que estaban juntos en los jardines del colegio y que cualquiera podía comprobarlo si quería; y este fue hasta las mazmorras y se encargó de correr la voz de semejante barbaridad.

Pues parecía que una vez más, las cosas se habían salido de control en Hogwarts.

El profesor Dumbledore llegó hasta la puerta de su despacho con una sonrisa en los labios mientras observaba una delicada lámina de plata que le mostraba los acontecimientos en diversos lugares de la escuela. Sacó su varita y murmuró _"Expecto Patronum", _al acto dos fénix de color plata volaron en direcciones opuestas del castillo en búsqueda de los jefes de Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Dumbledore sonrió nuevamente, porque después de explicarles brevemente lo que pasaba y mostrarles en su nuevo invento (inspirado en las cámaras de vigilancia muggles) lo que hacían ciertos jóvenes revoltosos, a todo el castillo le esperaba una noche de gran diversión.

_Giro, salto, giro. Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres. No más prácticas, sin embargo hay errores inevitables y uno de esos es, sin remedio, caer por enredarte con tus propios pies…Pero eso no les pasa a ellos ¿O sí?_

Hermione esperaba ansiosa que pasaran rápidamente los quince minutos que tenía que revolver la poción bajo la luz de la luna para entrar al castillo encerrarse en su habitación y esperar que amaneciera y dormir mucho, pues después de esa desastrosa semana, por fin sería sábado nuevamente.

Hermione observó a lo lejos, mientras ignoraba la compañía cercana de Malfoy, Nott y Zabini, que dos figuras salían del castillo y se acercaban a paso raudo: Eran Ron y Harry que venían apresurados porque se pasaba la media noche y no habían comenzado a hacer su trabajo.

-¿Un poco tarde, no crees? Afortunadamente creo que aun tienen tiempo de terminar.-la voz amable de Ernie McMillan la sorprendió desde atrás suyo-Buenas noches, Hermione.

-Buenas noches, Ernie.-respondió ella él saludo con una sonrisa y recordando la triste situación que había vivido el chico durante esos días-¿Ya te vas?

Él asintió como respuesta y esperó que Ron y Harry terminaran de acercarse para saludarlos y luego irse a descansar a su habitación. El par de Gryffindor si acaso respondió algo al saludo de Ernie y se pusieron en marcha a terminar su poción: Harry encendió el fuego y Ron trató de comenzar a vaciar los contenidos de las botellas en sus respectivos calderos cuando escucharon la voz de Malfoy que se acercaba y que lograba ponerlos de malas a todos inmediatamente:

-Vaya, parece que san Potter y la comadreja se han quedado dormidos.-comentó arrastrando las palabras con burla mientras su pandilla se acercaba tras él.

-Cállate, Malfoy.-escupió Harry con odio y mirando alternativamente a Draco y Pansy… ¿Pansy?-¿Qué haces aquí, Parkinson? Tú no das Pociones…

Hermione miró con suspicacia a Harry pero se distrajo más por la figura pelirroja que se acercaba a lo lejos.

-¿Ginny?-se preguntó a sí misma, pero todos giraron sus cabezas a ver a quien llegaba.

-Pues estoy acompañando a mis amigos a hacer este aburridor trabajo del viejo Slughorn…

-¡Vaya! Ya veo porque me invitaron…es que hay reunión nocturna.-comentó Ginny casualmente al acercarse al tumulto de jóvenes.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Ron mirando confundido a su hermana y comenzando a sospechar, al igual que Hermione, que ahí estaba pasando algo extraño.

Todos se miraron las caras, al parecer se habían quedado sin palabras, y eso no era para nada bueno para los planes que tenían los slytherins. Fue por eso que Draco miró a Theo pidiendo ayuda y él se alzó de hombros y dio un paso adelante. Le tendió su mano a Hermione logrado que Harry y Ron fruncieran el ceño y que el mismo Draco lo observara extrañado:

-Vaya, Granger, parece que tu poción ya está lista.-dijo y acto seguido la ayudó a levantarse del piso donde estaba sentada-¿Deseas que te ayude con eso?

Todos se quedaron con cara de ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? Pero Hermione, atontada y un poco sonrojada después de haber estado inhalando los vapores de las pociones de Harry y Ron asintió suavemente y nadie podía entender lo que pasaba.

-¡Alto ahí!-exclamó Ron rojo como su cabello-¡Ninguna serpiente malintencionada se acerca a Hermione!

-Creo que entonces estás un poco desactualizado, Weasley.-dijo sin mucho interés Zabini.

-Granger ha estado ¿Cómo se dice?...Estrechando sus lazos de amistad con nuestra casa…al igual que Potter.

Ron y Ginny miraron al par aludido que sólo dio para sonrojarse y tratar de balbucear una excusa. Mientras que su hermano no tenía ni media pista de lo que pasaba, Ginny había finalmente comprendido todo: Harry le seguía los pasos a Hermione en lo que a encantamiento de serpientes se refería y era verdad que comenzaba a involucrarse más de la cuenta con Parkinson.

Se puso roja de la furia y observó con rencor a Zabini que sólo le sonrió descaradamente. Harry y Hermione al sentir la tensión en el ambiente bajaron sus pociones y la de Ron del fuego y trataron de ignorar la explosiva situación en la que estaban rodeados recibiendo la inesperada ayuda de Ernie que estaba seguro de que algo planeaban los Slytherin.

Sin embargo, Ron que aun sin entender observaba como los enemigos de su casa le observaban de frente y con mirada burlona, encabezados por el tonto de Malfoy, sacó su varita y les apuntó exigiendo una explicación:

-¡Me dicen que rayos pasa aquí en este instante!-Harry al ver lo que estaba haciendo su mejor amigo, trató de hacer que bajara su varita y de calmarlo un poco:

-Vamos, Ron. No seas tonto. Deja las cosas así…

-¿Qué deje las cosas así?-para sorpresa de todos fue Ginny quien habló y que a su vez señaló con su varita a Parkinson que sonrió socarrona entendiendo por fin quien era la chica con la que quería salir Potter al ver la cara de espanto del mismo. Al parecer Zabini tenía razón-Creo que aquí hay muchas cosas que explicar, así que, Parkinson, haz los honores…

-¡Oh, chicos! Vamos, tenemos que calmarnos.-comentó Hermione tratando de calmar las aguas y caminando en medio de dos bandos que se apuntaban amenazantes.

-¿Sabes, Granger? Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo.-y dicho eso, con una floritura de su varita tomó los frascos que contenían las pociones de Ron y Harry y las puso en frente de sus dueños. Entonces, antes de ahogar una carcajada, soltó-¿Por qué no se toman un trago…?

Y dicho eso, las botellas se inclinaron dentro de la boca de los dos chicos que se ahogaban tratando de escupir la poción.

-¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces Malfoy?!-gritó Hermione desesperada corriendo a auxiliar a sus amigos que tosían sin control-¡¿Es que acaso no sabes lo tóxica que resulta el _Veritaserum _a medio preparar?! ¡Hay que llevarlos a la enfermería o se pueden morir!

Los chicos de Slytherin sólo esbozaron media sonrisa mientras Theodore se acercaba a ella y la alejaba un poco de sus amigos:

-Eso pasaría, para gran alegría de nosotros, únicamente en el caso que eso fuese _Veritaserum_ a medio preparar…-Hermione lo observó confundida y acto seguido miró con el ceño fruncido a Malfoy.

-¿Qué rayos les hicieron?-se giró para mirar a sus amigos con preocupación cuando escuchó la calmada respuesta del rubio:

-Digamos que Potter y Weasley me debían una…Lo único que he hecho es que afiancen un poco más sus vínculos de amistad…

Los cuatro Slytherin presentes soltaron una carcajada, mientras Ginny y Hermione observaban a Harry y Ron tratando de adivinar que les sucedería pero fue en ese momento que descubrieron que hubiesen preferido no saber.

-Harry…Harry ¿estás bien?-la voz de Ron sonó preocupada mientras sus ojos azules un tanto ausentes observaban a su pelinegro amigo sacudirse la cabeza y acomodarse los lentes.

-Sí, Ron. Estoy bien.-entonces Harry se acercó a su amigo y para sorpresa de Hermione, Ernie y Ginny, puso su mano en la mejilla y la acarició suavemente-Gracias por preocuparte por mí…

-¡¿QUÉ?!-fue el grito unánime de Hermione y Ginny que no se alcanzaban a creer lo que estaban viendo. Sí, porque Ron sonrió como tonto ante la caricia, sí, así es; ante la caricia de su mejor amigo y le dijo que por cosas como esa…

-…Es que te quiero tanto, Harry.

En tanto, Draco, Theo y Blaise observaban la escena, bueno, técnicamente no la observaban porque el ataque de risa que tenían no se los permitía de un todo. Ginny se acercó a su hermano y le exigió que dejara de actuar como un…como un… como un tonto, pero lo único que se ganó fue un empujón que la dejó tendida en el suelo.

Hermione tenía sus neuronas trabajando a toda velocidad, tratando de comprender lo que sucedía y buscando una manera de encontrarle una solución. Pero no se le ocurría nada, absolutamente nada.

E influía en gran parte la perturbadora imagen de Ron acariciándole el cabello revuelto a Harry. ¡Oh, santo Merlín! ¡Ahora se acercaban para besarse! ¡Tenía que hacer algo! ¡Y hacerlo pronto!

Vio que los intentos de Ginny por gritarles sus nombres y empujarlos eran inútiles. Sabía que debía ocasionarle un choque profundo, algo que a pesar de estar "enamorados" mágicamente llamara igual de fuertemente su atención. ¿Pero que podía ser? ¡¿Merlín, qué puede ser?!

Entonces, Hermione observó como por la puerta de la escuela aparecieron las figuras del director, McGonagall y Snape. ¡Las cosas sólo se ponían peor y peor!

¡Oh no! Si no estaba mal, eso que veía eran alumnos aparecer. Entonces Hermione vio como Malfoy estaba doblado sobre su estómago, riendo hasta más no poder. Y asimismo vio como los que iban llegando señalaban a sus amigos, que iluminados bajo la luz del cuarto menguante, estaban a punto de besarse y que hicieron que algunas chiquillas se desmayaran en los terrenos, sin contar que la profesora McGonagall estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso y el profesor Snape estaba a punto de vomitar.

Fue en ese momento cuando la brillante mente de Hermione se iluminó. Tuvo una idea para hacer que sus amigos se separaran momentáneamente. Se acercó a donde Malfoy estaba y lo tomó de la mano hasta arrastrarlo cerca de sus amigos que jugueteaban acariciándose con sus narices.

-¡Ernie, Ginny! ¡Tan pronto se separen los aturden o petrifican o cualquier cosa necesaria para mantener su integridad frente a toda la escuela!-ellos alistaron sus varitas y observaron como todo el colegio (o casi todo el colegio) esperaba que pasara lo que al final sabían que iba a pasar.

-Ron, yo te…

-Harry, yo te…

-¡¡RON, HARRY!! ¡Miren esto!-el par de chicos observaron de reojo al escuchar la voz de su mejor amiga y se petrificaron al ver la imagen. Se separaron de inmediato y alistaron sus varitas casi por inercia.

-¡ALÉJATE DE ÉL!-y es que no podían haber gritado nada más al ver que Hermione besaba a Malfoy como si el mundo se le fuera en ello. Porque era Ella la que lo besaba a Él, que ni corto ni perezoso la había rodeado con sus brazos y ahora estaban atrapados en un beso poco inocente. Veían atónitos como ella suspiraba en sus brazos y el efecto de la poción fue parcialmente opacada por la enorme furia que sintieron.

Por lo que tan pronto se separaron lo suficiente para maldecir a Malfoy un par de gritos rompió el aire:

-_¡Petrificus Totalus!_

-_¡Desmaius!_

Y ambos chicos cayeron al suelo producto de los hechizos que acababan de recibir. Hermione se separó inmediatamente de Malfoy para suspirar aliviada al ver a sus amigos inconscientes en el suelo. Sin embargo, bastó que sus ojos recorrieran el lugar para ver que la cura había resultado peor que la enfermedad.

Todos los espectadores la observaban callados, en un aparente estado de shock del que fueron saliendo paulatinamente para que todo el lugar estallara en medio de chismes burbujeantes y frescos. Recorrió con sus ojos llenos de pánico la cara de todos los que la miraban hablando de lo que acababa de suceder y de cómo ella misma se había encargado de confirmar los rumores de lo suyo con Malfoy.

Fue en eso, que el Slytherin se acercó nuevamente a ella y a los cuerpos inmóviles de sus amigos. Tocó levemente en las costillas a Potter con la punta de su zapato mientras la comadrejita menor y McMillan se acercaban también.

-¿No sabes sino enredar más las cosas, verdad Granger?-comentó él irónico mirándola brevemente antes de recorrer con sus ojos grises la gran cantidad de espectadores a lo que inicialmente había planeado como una venganza privada.

La chica se había quedado sin palabra. Ahí estaba expuesta, destruida, humillada y todo era culpa única y exclusivamente de él… abrió la boca para insultarlo una vez más pero la voz de su director la detuvo:

-Buen plan para evitar que sus amigos se vieran enredados en un malentendido cuando ni siquiera eran conscientes de ello, señorita Granger.-la miró por encima de sus monturas de gafas de media luna, con algo parecido a la admiración y continuó-Se ofreció usted misma…

-Y a mí también…-masculló Draco comenzando a sospechar que todo eso olía mal.

-Sí, se ofreció usted y el señor Malfoy también, a cambio de sus amigos bajo el efecto de una poción. Admirable, realmente admirable.-Hermione miró desesperanzadamente a Malfoy. Todo era siempre culpa de él, pero entonces, su profesor la sorprendió con una última pregunta-Sin embargo, señorita Granger, no era necesario separarlos, si su plan original era dejarlos inconscientes.

Hermione miró a Harry y Ron, uno petrificado y el otro desmayado, y se espantó de lo que había hecho.

-¿Sabes Hermione?-dijo Ginny dubitativa-Creo que el director tiene razón. Si igual los íbamos a hechizar… ¿Para qué besarte con Malfoy frente a todo el mundo?

Genial.

Simplemente genial.

Ahora su vida sí que se había acabado.

-Cálmate, Granger.-murmuró Draco poniéndose a su altura- Ya el daño está hecho…- y sin más volvió a besarla en medio del hervidero en el que se había convertido el jardín de la escuela.

Y es que Draco Malfoy tenía un defecto y un pasatiempo favorito: el primero era querer ser el centro de atención y el segundo fastidiar a Granger hasta el cansancio.

Y con ese último beso, los dos salían a flote.

_Bueno, al final no se sabe quien guió a quien, pero definitivamente fue un espectáculo maravilloso. Porque mientras la música siga sonando los bailarines siguen danzando. Un, dos, tres. Giro, media vuelta y hacia arriba…Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres._

_Y todo termina con una maravillosa lluvia de aplausos._

**_

* * *

_**

**_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Sé que aun falta explicar bien el plan que estos hicieron y que tuvo que hacer Theo con Lavender pero, en el prox cap se los diré_**

**_Un beso_**

**_Londony_**

**ESTA ES LA RUTA PARA DEJAR TU REVIEW**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	25. Incolora, Insípida e Inodora

**Hola a todos! Lamento mucho la tardanza con este nuevo cap, pero deben entender que el final se acerca y cada vez es más dificil terminar de conjugar la historia. Espero que les guste mucho este capítulo y que me dejen sus reviews.**

**Espero que se sorprendan xD y que decidan si me llevan a la hoguera o me mandan un abrazo virtual. Como les digo depende de mi humor y de la complejidad y del tiempo el próximo será el último capítulo. Sino tal vez sean dos pero, no más ^^**

**Desde ahora comienzo a agradecer a todas las que me han seguido desde hace ya casi un año que comenzó esta historia y me alegra mucho mucho la gran aceptacion que tuvo. Lamento no podré contestarles sus reviews del último cap pero fue cuestion de tiempo. Prometo contestar los de este.**

**A leer!**

**_Disclaimer: _****_Harry Potter, sus Personajes, Lugares y todo lo demás son una marca registrada de nuestra querida J.K Rowling y de Warner Bros (Vieron la peli?? xD Tom Felton estuvo genial!! Cierto? ^_^ lo amé, ese es mi Draco xD)_**

**

* * *

**

**25**

**INCOLORA, INSÍPIDA E INODORA**

—Creo que ya es hora que salgas de la habitación, Hermione—la voz de Ginny no logró hacer que se moviera siquiera un poco en la cama, seguía tendida sobre ella con la almohada tapando su rostro y las cortinas escarlatas del dosel delimitando lo que se había su vuelto su nicho personal desde aquella fatídica noche—. Voy a abrir las cortinas ¿Segura que no te derrite la luz del sol?

—Muy graciosa, Ginevra…—alcanzó a escuchar que le decía mientras corría las cortinas y encontraba a su amiga en una condición deplorable. Ginny jamás llegó a pensar que Hermione se enclaustraría de esa manera luego de lo que había pasado el viernes a media noche. Para ser sincera, muchas de las cosas que habían sucedido eran aun un misterio para ella, pero de lo que estaba completamente segura era que los Slytherin habían tenido mucho que ver. Más de lo que ella podía incluso imaginar— ¿Así de patética me veo…?—alcanzó a susurrar Hermione mirando atentamente a su pelirroja amiga que la observaba con ojos casi ausentes. Inmediatamente Ginny dibujó una sonrisa en su cara, se sentó a su lado y trató de apartar el enmarañado pelo de Hermione de su rostro.

—Sólo un poco—comentó riendo y apartando las sábanas de su cuerpo—. Creo que aun tienes tiempo de darte un buen baño antes de bajar a desayunar—la cara de Hermione fue una clara advertencia—. ¿No piensas ir al gran salón?—preguntó comenzando a enfadarse. Vio como ella negó con la cabeza y se sentaba en la cama dándole la espalda—. ¡Madura, Hermione!—exclamó fuera de sí— ¡Tú eres la más racional e inteligente aquí! ¡Sí! ¡Te besaste con Malfoy y qué!

—Fue frente a toda la escuela, frente a los maestros, frente a Harry y Ron que me deben estar odiando en este momento…—Ginny respiró profundo y habló pausadamente mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación, sabiendo que su intento por sacarla de ahí había sido en vano:

—Eso no lo puedes saber porque desde ese día no los has visto. Te las has pasado todo el fin de semana encerrada sin hablar con nadie excepto conmigo. Comienzas a asustar a Lavender y a Parvati que ya empezaron a decir a toda la escuela que has caído en depresión por haber descubierto que estás embarazada…—Hermione la miró con cara horrorizada y Ginny sonrió malignamente—Eso sin hablar de los planes de boda y la bendición de su padre desde Azkabán—la prefecta suspiró derrotada y volvió a tirarse sobre la cama, jamás esperó que las cosas se pusieran tan mal—. Espero que entiendas el mensaje que trato de darte: La mejor forma de que los rumores desaparezcan es dando la cara, ya hoy es domingo y mañana tenemos clases otra vez. Tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo—Ginny giró el pomo de la puerta y dio un paso afuera sólo para retroceder y aclarar—. No tengo intenciones de subirte más comida a la habitación. Y en cuanto a los chicos, sé que luego de una larga explicación, que de hecho se merecen, te entenderán y apoyaran… Ya sabes que yo te ayudaré en lo que quieras.

Ginny salió de la habitación tras cerrar la puerta suavemente. Hermione se acurrucó en las sábanas mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y la imagen de Draco besándola se le vino a la cabeza. Se golpeó varias veces con la almohada pero era inútil, no había podido dejar de pensar en él todo ese tiempo ni tampoco dejar de preguntarse si valdría la pena.

Tocó suavemente sus labios con la yema de sus dedos y suspiró. Tal vez si valía la pena.

No podía dudar que había pasado ratos agradables junto a él y que le había enseñado muchas cosas de la vida que ella desconocía en tan sólo poco más de una semana y por las cuales suponía que debía agradecerle. Hermione frunció el ceño ligeramente, él también lograba ser realmente desagradable cuando se lo proponía, si lo meditaba con cuidado, habían cosas en su "algo que tenían, que bien podía llamarse relación" que no habían cambiado para nada… Y tal vez puede que así haya sido mejor.

No tenía claras muchas cosas, sólo sabía que tenía miedo, miedo de salir y dar la cara. De verlo y notar indiferencia en su rostro, justo como habían dicho al principio, como si no hubiese pasado nada…Para ese momento ya Hermione había notado que no sólo tenía miedo, también le dolía la posibilidad que decidieran olvidar lo que había pasado, porque habían sido muchas cosas las que habían sucedido entre ellos. Aunque a ninguno de los dos les gustara admitirlo.

Abrazó con fuerza su almohada deseando tenerlo así de cerca… Y fue en ese momento que comenzó a entender. Su cerebro prodigioso comenzó a mover sus engranajes y a trabajar como solía hacerlo antes que él irrumpiera en su mundo y dejara que su parte pasional la gobernara. También debía agradecerle por eso.

Finalmente lo había entendido todo. El problema ahora eran Harry y Ron…

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla mientras ella terminaba de comprenderlo todo de una vez. Era una verdadera lástima porque, aunque ella ya lo había entendido, estaba completamente segura que esa no sería una buena explicación para sus amigos ni para nadie.

Y es que pensándolo bien, era bastante sencillo.

Sin saber cuándo.

Ni cómo.

Y muchísimo menos por qué.

Ahora se daba cuenta que se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy.

Mientras, en la sala común de Slytherin reinaba un silencio sepulcral y un ambiente tan mortífero que si hubiese entrado volando una mosca habría caído envenenada por lo cargada que estaba la atmósfera. Era por eso que los alumnos preferían no permanecer ahí mucho tiempo, bajaban rápidamente de sus habitaciones y no tardaban mucho en salir al Gran Salón a tomar su desayuno esa mañana dominical.

Esa era una situación, que sin lugar a dudas, agradaba en particular al grupo de amigos de sexto que disponían del lugar como si fuera suyo propio. Otra cosa que debían agradecer a Draco.

Theodore estaba sentado, como era usual, en un cómodo sillón frente de la chimenea, un libro descansaba en sus piernas y esperaba con semblante aburrido que Pansy y Blaise bajaran para ir a tomar su desayuno. Estaba seguro que Draco estaba dormido aun y que tal vez no tenía intenciones de levantarse al saber que le esperaba un largo y tedioso día igual al anterior.

Sonrió malvadamente, era una pena, pero todo se lo había buscado él y las cosas habían terminado como Theo había sospechado desde un principio.

Un secreto como el que él y Granger planeaban ocultar al castillo completo no duraría mucho en ser descubierto, aunque si debía ser sincero, nunca esperó que fuera de esa manera en que sucedió. Si bien habían planeado toda esa venganza en contra de Weasley y Potter por aquel accidente desagradable durante la limpieza del Gran Salón (Se refiere a su beso con Malfoy, pero ambos prefieren llamarlo: _aquel accidente desagradable_), jamás imaginó que la escuela entera aparecería en los terrenos y muchísimo menos que Granger agarraría a besar a Malfoy en frente de todos.

Recostó pesadamente la cabeza en el espaldar repasando paso a paso el plan, no tenía duda, algo se había salido de control pero, por más que pensaba, no podía imaginar que era. Comenzó a tamborilear con sus dedos la portada del libro mientras recordaba:

Pansy debía ir con Potter y robarle unos cuantos cabellos. Según tenía entendido nada anormal había sucedido.

Blaise debía contarle a la pequeña Weasley para que estuviese presente y le añadiera un poco de dramatismo a la situación. Era el factor diversión y querían ayudar a Blaise en sus planes con la comadrejita. Todo había pasado sin contratiempo alguno.

Él mismo se había encontrado con Brown para comprarle la poción de amor que necesitaban para la ocasión y no tuvo necesidad de llegar hasta Weasley por su cabello pues la chica tenía un cabello naranja en la túnica y no tenía que ser adivino para saber de quién era. Él mismo fue hasta el salón y cambió las pociones del par de tontos por las que le compró a Lavender. Nada anormal ni fuera de lo común.

Draco y Granger se encontrarían cerca del aula de Pociones porque él lo había querido así aunque Theo nunca estuvo de acuerdo con ello. Draco no le había dicho nada al respecto pero si hubo algún problema tuvo que ser ahí. Justo ahí.

Pero ese par de besos era lo más ilógico. Por más que pensaba no encontraba razón para que Granger haya tomado una decisión más estúpida que aquella y menos para que Malfoy lo haya rematado después. Aunque dándole a su integridad física el valor que se merecía, decidió no preguntar a su amigo nada sobre aquello.

Masajeó con movimientos circulares su sien logrando desesperarse y deseando poder encontrarse con Luna pronto. Sonrió quedamente y se alegró de no haberla involucrado esa vez, no habría sido inteligente de su parte llevarla a un lugar lleno de adolescentes llenos de sed de venganza y pociones de amor.

Theodore se paralizó y recordó los vapores de los calderos de Potter y Weasley ¿Podría haber sido que…?

— ¿No crees que estás dándole muchas vueltas al asunto, Theo?—la voz de Pansy lo tomó por sorpresa, pero tras un instante negó con la cabeza poniéndose de pie—. Tarde o temprano debían descubrirlo, no hay duda sobre eso.

—Lo sé—terminó poniéndose en marcha tras Blaise y ella que ya se habían cansado de pensar—. Pero mi plan era a prueba de fallos. Nadie tenía porque haberse enterado y resulta que ahora todos estamos castigados—terminó con una ligera mueca de fastidio en su cara.

—Tal vez sólo haya sido mala suerte—comentó Blaise despreocupado—. Sólo eso.

Theo no quedó satisfecho con aquello, pero antes de salir de la sala común algo más importante comenzó a ocupar su mente por lo que le echó un vistazo a la puerta que llevaba al dormitorio de los hombres.

Tal vez no lo admitiera en voz alta. Pero había comenzado a preocuparse por Draco.

Él estaba acostado en su cama, algunas veces se preguntaba qué tan bien le sentarían unas ventanas a los dormitorios de Slytherin, pero sabiendo que estaban bajo el lago era consciente que no era posible. No sabía qué hora era exactamente, pero ya los todos se habían ido creyéndole dormido. La verdad, era poco lo que había descansado desde la noche del viernes aunque sus amigos creyesen lo contrario.

El día anterior soportó estoicamente los señalamientos en los pasillos, los cuchicheos mientras lo miraban en la sala común y el murmullo generalizado en el Gran Salón. Sabía que era inevitable que, algún día, todos se enteraran pero estaba seguro que aquella no había sido la mejor manera.

Bufó enojado. ¿Cómo podían decir que Granger era la bruja más inteligente de su generación? ¿Cómo, después de semejante brutalidad cometida? Pero él no era del todo inocente, porque por alguna misteriosa razón volvió a besarla frente a todos confirmándoles que lo que habían visto antes no había sido un espejismo.

Comenzó a golpearse la cabeza con el puño cerrado. No entendía porque lo había hecho, pero el remordimiento ahora era grande, muy grande. Pensó en lo absurda que había sido toda la situación y que los causantes que el colegio en pleno fuese espectador eran el cuarteto de Ravenclaw, pero las ganas de cualquier venganza se habían esfumado al ver como terminó su último intento de una.

Lo que no alcanzaba a comprender era, sin lugar a dudas, cómo habían llegado el loco de Dumbledore, la vieja urraca de McGonagall y Snape hasta ahí. Se removió en la cama y abrazó una almohada ocultando su cara en ella, algo se le escapaba, y no sabía que era. Cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente. Jazmines y vainilla.

Luego de que el hechizo se rompiera, su cama había quedado impregnada de ambos aromas. Sin embargo, no había hecho nada por deshacerse de ellos. Le gustaba sentir ese fragancia cerca de sí, por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender completamente le hacía pensar que ella estaba cerca, y aunque nunca lo reconocería en voz alta le gustaba estar cerca de ella, junto a ella, sobre ella…lanzó con fuerza la almohada en contra de la pared y se reprendió por aquel pensamiento.

Esa era la única causa por la que la situación se había salido de control. Tan sólo una semana atrás no se hubiese imaginado que cosas de tan alto calibre habrían de suceder. Y si bien no podía señalar a un culpable, tamaño enredo hubiese podido ser evitado.

O no…

Mejor no.

Todo estaba bien así aunque en ese momento no lo pareciera. Porque verla reír era algo que le contagiaba de buen humor, porque hacerla rabiar despertaba más sentimientos en él de los que hubiese querido, porque al besarla deseaba decirle tantas cosas y a la vez nada…

Pero, ¿Qué quería decirle? No lo tenía claro. Tal vez que no quería que se fuera de su lado y que sin ninguna duda lo que habían vivido en ese corto tiempo había hecho que despertaran cosas raras en él; tal vez que no le importaba que fuese una sangresucia ni tampoco que fuese amiga de Potter.

Probablemente le diría que estaba por volverle un cursi sin remedio y que tanto tiempo con ella habían empezado a afectarle el cerebro porque de otra manera no entendía cómo es que quería decirle que no estaba seguro de cuando le habían empezado a gustar tantas cosas de ella…

Se levantó de un brinco y quedó sentado en la cama con los ojos abiertos como un par de platos. Su mirada gris se perdía en el verde aterciopelado de las cortinas de su dosel mientras su pecho desnudo comenzaba a agitarse al haberlo entendido todo.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de aclarar la mente pero era inútil pues nunca había estado más clara.

Y es que pensándolo bien, era bastante sencillo.

Sin saber cuándo.

Ni cómo.

Y muchísimo menos por qué.

Ahora se daba cuenta que se había enamorado de Hermione Granger.

* * *

El Gran Salón estaba tan bullicioso como cualquier otra mañana de un domingo. Bueno, tal vez no. Tal vez el comedor parecía una caldera a punto de ebullición. No había un tema diferente de conversación y dos palabras se repetían en cada boca que se abría para decir cualquier cosa: Granger y Malfoy.

Harry estaba realmente harto, visiblemente cansado y profundamente decepcionado. Tomó una tostada y luego de ponerle un poco de mermelada de mora comenzó a comerla, poniendo así fin al ayuno que había mantenido desde el día anterior. Pero no había sido capricho suyo, simplemente era inevitable que su estomago devolviese cualquier cosa que insistiese en comer al rememorar esa escena de su mejor amiga besando a su peor enemigo.

Suficiente. Dejó caer su tostada y frunció el ceño. Ya no podía comer más.

Ron lo miró sabiendo perfectamente cómo se sentía, pero a diferencia de Harry, a él le había sido imposible dejar de comer. Fueron necesarios Dean, Neville y Seamus para sostenerlo la tarde anterior y evitar que lanzara un _Bombarda_ en contra de la pared de la sala común y así poder subir a hablar con Hermione que le debía más de una explicación. Harry no es que haya sido de mucha ayuda, sólo lo miraba y esperaba: Su tendencia al silencio había comenzado a preocuparlo seriamente.

Terminó un par de salchichas y mientras Lavender hablaba con Parvati (de Hermione, claro está) observó como los tres amigos de hurón saltarín hacían su entrada al Gran Salón. Casi inmediatamente se puso de pie pero Harry negó con la cabeza mientras intentaba comenzar a comer otra vez.

—No vale la pena, Ron—murmuró mordiendo nuevamente la tostada—. No luchemos contra lo evidente.

— ¡Pero Harry! ¡Lo único evidente aquí es que hechizaron a nuestra amiga! ¡Ella nunca…! ¡Ese Malfoy…!

— ¡No digas tonterías Ron! —Exclamó llamando la atención de varias personas alrededor y sorprendiendo a su amigo en el proceso por lo que bajó un poco la voz—. Nadie hechizó a Hermione. Y este no es el momento para hablar de eso, sólo siéntate y termina de desayunar.

Ron se sentó lentamente, sin perder de vista ni un momento la entrada de los Slytherin, pero al momento se olvidó de ellos y se concentró en terminar un par de salchichas que aun tenía en su plato.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió en casi completa calma.

Harry fingió no escuchar que Hermione y Malfoy estaban saliendo a escondidas desde hacía dos años y que la boda estaba planeada para navidad.

Ron falló al tratar de aventar un plato de avena en contra de la cara de alguna chica que insinuó lo bien que la pasaba Hermione en la cama con Malfoy.

Para esos momentos, el profesor Dumbledore se levantó de la mesa de los profesores seguido de McGonagall, Sprout y Snape, que sin hacer más que mirar a sus respectivos alumnos involucrados, estos entendieron el mensaje y se pusieron de pie.

Había sido bastante injusto, según su punto de vista, pero luego de que todos los alumnos fuesen ahuyentados y obligados a ir a sus salas comunes, después de que Harry y Ron fueran llevados a la enfermería para darles una poción que anulara los efectos del filtro de amor y tras que Hermione desmayada fuese cargada en brazos por Ernie McMillan que era guiado por Ginny hasta la torre de Gryffindor; los Slytherins que planearon todo aquello fueron notificados en su sala común de que estaban castigados y que en qué consistía el mismo les sería comunicado pronto.

Ese mismo sábado en la mañana y para la desagradable sorpresa de Gryffindors (Víctimas), Slytherins (Victimarios) y Hufflepuff (Persona que se encontraba en el lugar y momento equivocados) llegó una nota de su director donde rezaban unas pocas palabras:

"_Creo que ya había tenido la oportunidad de mencionarles a algunos de ustedes que, según mi humilde punto de vista, el único castigo que funciona con ustedes lo jóvenes es la opinión pública. Pronto los esperaré en mi despacho._

_A.P.W.B. Dumbledore"_

Y al parecer aquel momento había llegado porque bajo la atenta mirada del comedor en pleno Harry Potter, Ron y Ginny Weasley, Ernie McMillan, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini (que rezongaba en voz baja que Draco y Granger no estaban allí) se movían detrás de los cuatro profesores rumbo al exterior del Gran Salón.

Sin embargo, antes de que nadie se lo esperase, el director se detuvo en seco, haciendo que la profesora Sprout golpeara contra su espalda su pequeña figura. La procesión de alumnos se detuvo y, mientras los demás estudiantes proseguían con su desayuno, los que lo seguían se miraron extrañados.

— ¿Sucedió algo, Albus?—susurró preocupada la profesora McGonagall acercándose a su jefe que negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía burlón y miraba fijamente por encima de sus gafas de montura de medialuna la puerta abierta del Gran Salón.

—No, Minerva. No ha sucedido nada…—entonces añadió mientras sus ojos azules brillaban—. Pero está a punto de suceder.

Bastó que el profesor pronunciara esas palabras para que Hermione, que venía bajando las escaleras del Vestíbulo, se encontrara de frente con Draco, que venía subiendo las escaleras de las mazmorras. Cada uno caminaba con el cabeza en sus asuntos, distraídos, sin notar que de un momento a otro estaban cara a cara de frente a las puertas abiertas del Gran Salón y ante los ojos expectantes de todo el alumnado que se había sumido en el más abismal de los silencios.

Al parecer, todo el mundo esperaba que sucediera algo y si era dramático tendría un efecto mucho mejor. Pero para su gran decepción, Hermione no podía hacer nada, sólo se maldecía interiormente por haber tomado la, para nada inteligente, decisión de salir de su cómodo y alejado refugio, sólo para venir a encontrarse de frente con la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento. Draco, por su parte, no apartó su mirada clara gris de ella y alzó una ceja lentamente dejando entrever su sorpresa: pensó que Granger no saldría nunca de su habitación y pediría un traslado al colegio mágico lo más alejado posible de Gran Bretaña. Pero una vez más se equivocó en sus conclusiones respecto a ella.

No se dieron cuenta de cuando, pero comenzaron a sonrojarse pensando, cada uno por aparte, en las conclusiones a las que habían llegado esa mañana. La cara de Hermione estaba furiosamente roja, mientras que a Draco si acaso se le veía un ligero rubor rosado en sus mejillas. Ella trató de decir algo, de abrir su boca para desearle una feliz mañana o para pedirle que desapareciera del planeta para que su existencia volviera a ser tan feliz como era antes. Pero fue silenciada por un casi imperceptible movimiento de cabeza de Draco que le señaló al interior del Gran Salón.

Hermione se giró lentamente y observó cientos de pares de ojos observándolos fijamente y se aterró por lo que no pudo decir nada. Draco la miró divertido, se encaminó hacia el interior tropezando con ella sólo para fastidiarla y dijo tranquilamente rumbo a la mesa de Slytherin:

—Estás en mi camino, Granger.

Ella aun anonadada observó a sus profesores y al director que le sonrió paternalmente y les dijo a ambos:

—Señorita Granger, señor Malfoy. Tan pronto terminen su desayuno los espero en mi despacho—y salió del lugar dejando a Hermione como una estatua en la puerta que se preguntaba deprimida y avergonzada cual era la probabilidad estadística que de todos los escenarios posibles justo hubiese ocurrido ese; a Draco que se sentaba en la mesa verde como si nada hubiese pasado pero que en realidad se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con la cara de todos en el Gran Salón y a los estudiantes castigados que le seguían un tanto confundidos por la charla que comenzó acerca de que no interferiría en la buena nutrición de sus alumnos.

No hay más que decir que el tiempo que Hermione y Draco estuvieron en el Gran Salón, fue el estrictamente necesario para alimentarse, pues si no serían ellos los que hubiesen terminado de comida para los chismosos y cotilleras que compartían lugar con ellos.

Hermione cada vez se encogía más en su lugar mientras devoraba un par de tostadas y se atragantaba con un poco de jugo de calabaza antes de salir huyendo.

Draco, al contrario, dirigió una mirada mortífera a los alrededores que emanaba tales ondas de odio y peligro que se pudo permitir un desayuno más decente.

Por eso, en silencio y por separado, se dispusieron a buscar el despacho del director.

En tanto, en la oficina de Dumbledore los siete estudiantes castigados y los tres profesores presentes miraban con incredulidad el rostro del director que les sonreía como si estuviese dándoles la bienvenida a una fiesta. Para ser sinceros, el único que se iba a divertir con todo aquello era él pero eso era algo que no tenía porque saber ninguno de los que estaba ahí.

—Creo que he escuchado mal, profesor.-comenzó Snape mientras aparecía un tic encima de su ojo izquierdo producto de su rabia contenida—. ¿Esa es su idea de un castigo para estos…alumnos problema?

Dumbledore asintió y miró a todos los presentes por encima de sus monturas de media luna.

— ¿Alguna otra duda?

—Yo tengo una pregunta, señor. A decir verdad, tengo dos preguntas. —todos giraron a ver a Nott que veía con una ceja enarcada al director que sonreía, al parecer se esperaba que el chico hablase. Asintió levemente dándole permiso para continuar—. En primer lugar, ¿Podría ser usted tan amable de repetirnos lo que tenemos que hacer? No sé si sólo somos el profesor Snape y yo quienes no le encontramos lógica y mucho menos utilidad a la tarea que nos ha encargado.

—Por supuesto, señor Nott. Puedo repetirlo y darle incluso una copia en pergamino si la requiere: Es su deber, única y exclusivamente, volver a traer el orden a este castillo que últimamente ha perdido su habitual clima apacible de estudio y entrega. No les sugiero nada en especial, pero pueden girar sus ojos hacia aquellos que comenzaron todo esto tratando de ser discretos cuando se sabe perfectamente que aquí nadie logra serlo. La única recomendación que les doy es que recuerden que existen herramientas externas que pueden ayudar a la verdad para que salga a la luz y creo que casi todos ustedes ya conocen la que deben usar en esta ocasión. Mañana sería el día perfecto sólo falta encontrar el momento perfecto y el ayudante perfecto—sonrió al terminar toda aquella retahíla y añadió mirando a Theodore—. ¿Lo necesita por escrito, señor Nott? —El chico hizo una mueca de disgusto a su profesor y negó con la cabeza—. Entonces ahora puede hablarme de esa otra inquietud que tenía.

Theo sonrió de medio lado terminando de entender todo lo que su profesor había dicho y añadió dejando a todos con la boca abierta:

—Fue usted quien hizo que todo el colegio presenciara el beso entre Malfoy y Granger, ¿cierto, señor?

El profesor Dumbledore se permitió sorprenderse y abrir los ojos más de lo normal. Los otros miraron asombrados al Slytherin que esbozó media sonrisa al saberse en lo correcto y se cruzó de brazos mirando alrededor fingiendo modestia.

—Debo asumir entonces que ya sabe lo que tienen que hacer, señor Nott—él asintió levemente mientras los demás seguían sin entender nada y Ron murmuraba que todo sería menos enigmático si Hermione estuviese ahí y les explicara—. Me gustaría ahora preguntarle a usted cómo hizo para llegar a tal conclusión.

—Fue bastante sencillo—comenzó Theodore alzándose de hombros—. Sólo alguien de su ingenio y habilidad podía intervenir para armar tamaño alboroto en el castillo. Ahora entiendo que Granger y Draco se besaron por inhalar los vapores de esa poción. Sabía que algo se me escapaba…—el director asintió a cada frase dicha por su estudiante y sonrió mientras lo analizaba lentamente—. Y eso era obviamente su intervención —Theodore sonrió de medio lado y terminó—. Modestia aparte, señor: Mi plan era a prueba de fallos.

* * *

Ya había pasado la hora de la cena y Draco había decidido saltársela. Pansy le había traído un poco de pastel de carne y jugo de calabaza que él comía entonces en la desierta sala común.

Dónde estaban sus amigos era un verdadero misterio: Habían desaparecido después de llegar del comedor y apenas tuvo tiempo de decirles que el castigo que Dumbledore les había puesto había sido limpiar las cocinas con Granger al día siguiente.

Por su parte Hermione en la soledad de su cama con la almohada en la cara trataba de asfixiarse a sí misma para poder olvidar el silencio incómodo que se instaló en el despacho del director cuando les notificó de su castigo y cómo en su garganta quedaron atoradas un par de palabras que quería decirle a Malfoy cuando Snape le llamó y se lo llevó con él. No había visto a sus amigos y no había cenado. Pero prefería dormir con el estómago vacío a volver a poner un pie en el Gran Salón. Había sido su decisión personal: moriría de inanición antes de exponerse nuevamente como ganado en matadero.

Decidió irse a dormir, porque estaba segura que si se quedaba despierta un rato más no resistiría la tentación de bajar a las cocinas a buscar algo de comer y eso representaba apoyar la esclavización de elfos domésticos y sólo déspotas como Malfoy apoyaban eso. Bostezó y abrazó la almohada aun más fuerte. No iba a perder más tiempo pensando en eso.

En tanto, un grupo dispar de estudiantes estaban reunidos en un salón vacío en el cuarto piso. Un silencio incómodo caía sobre ellos mientras sentados sobre algunas mesas y pupitres se veían las caras sin entender en lo más mínimo qué rayos estaban haciendo ahí.

— ¡Ya me cansé! ¡Habla de una vez Nott si no quieres que te saque las palabras con un par de maldiciones!—exclamó Ron una vez que perdió la paciencia tras estar diez minutos en el salón sólo observando cómo meditaba el chico. Era absurdo, estaba compartiendo demasiado espacio con esos Slytherins, estaba convencido que debía ser malo para la salud.

—No creo que debas exaltarte de esa manera, Ron—comentó Luna despreocupadamente mientras se sentaba al lado del Theo que le sonrió ligeramente. El Gryffindor a miró sorprendido y preguntó:

—Y a propósito, ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?—Theodore le miró de tal forma que se consideró hombre muerto al instante. No era broma: esos Slytherin si que daban miedo.

—Ayudar, Weasley. Eso hace. O por lo menos se queda callada mientras intento que se me ocurra algo para hacer lo que Dumbledore nos ordenó.

Ron lo miró con cara de disgusto y abrió la boca para replicar pero fue interrumpido por alguien que se le adelantó:

—El problema, Nott, es que no sabemos qué fue lo que Dumbledore nos ordenó que hiciéramos—dijo Ginny que al parecer estaba bastante molesta sentada a unas cuantas mesas de donde se encontraba Harry. Puso los ojos en blanco al ver como Parkinson le dirigía una mirada atrevida al chico y terminó con sarcasmo—. Así que si eres tan amable, por favor, ilumínanos con tu inteligencia ¡Oh, gran Nott!

El chico la miró enarcando una ceja mientras Harry, Ron y Ernie se reían por las palabras de la pelirroja. Luna miró con reprobación a su amiga pero no dijo nada supuso que se debía sentir muy molesta porque ella no había entendido el mensaje del director y Theo sí.

—Por supuesto que lo haré, comadrejita. Pero quiero que todos me presten mucha atención y que nadie me interrumpa. Sobre todo eso. Cero interrupciones—todos asintieron y se dispusieron a atenderle. Theo tomó aire y se puso de pie, caminó hasta el frente de la clase y suspiró masajeándose la sien, sin saber por dónde empezar—. Como saben, el director quiere que de alguna forma logremos que todos en el castillo se preocupen nuevamente por el estudio y dejen de preocuparse tanto por la vida privada de los demás—al ver las caras de burla de todos, se apresuró a corregirse—. Bueno, al menos lograr que lo dejen como un hobbie y no como la actividad principal a la que vienen a Hogwarts. Esto es una escuela de magia, no el escenario de una novela rosa. Eso es lo que el director desea…

— ¿Y cómo se supone que haremos eso?—preguntó Blaise hastiado de todo aquello. Theodore puso los ojos en blanco ignorando el hecho que le había interrumpido y continuó:

—Dijo que volteáramos a mirar a los que habían comenzado con el alboroto, tratando de ser discretos cuando en el castillo nadie puede serlo…

—No estamos para acertijos, Nott—dijo Ginny recogiendo su cabello en un moño alto y haciendo que el chico cerrara sus puños con fuerza tratando de calmarse. Suspiró sonoramente y prosiguió:

—No son ningunos acertijos, Weasley—escupió con despreció comenzando a perder la paciencia—. Creo que aquí todos sabemos que de quienes hablaba el profesor Dumbledore era de Granger y Malfoy…

— ¡De ninguna manera! —Exclamó exaltado Ron— ¡No sé qué es lo que ustedes han estado pensando que tiene Hermione que Malfoy pero escuchen bien! ¡No hay nada entre…!

—No seas estúpido, Weasley—dijo cortante Theodore desesperado ya por tantas interrupciones—. Que tú hayas estado demasiado ocupado comiéndole la boca a Brown no quiere decir que los demás no lo hayamos notado que ese par tiene algo. Así que por favor mantente callado que tus tonterías realmente me desesperan. No quiero volver a repetir lo de cero interrupciones…

— ¡Estás demente, Nott! —gritó Ron rojo de furia— ¡Hermione no tiene nada con Malfoy! ¿Cierto, Harry? —el chico buscó con la mirada a su amigo pero sólo vio como se alzó de hombros y negó suavemente con la cabeza dejándolo confundido— ¿Harry…?

—Vamos, Ron—murmuró él quedamente—. Es bastante obvio. Creo que Nott tiene razón, al menos en aquello que no has estado muy pendiente de lo que ha pasado estos últimos días a nuestro alrededor—suspiró y se cruzó de brazos mirando fijamente a su amigo con sus profundos ojos verdes y terminó—. Hermione se ha estado viendo con Malfoy, sobre eso no hay discusión. Ahora dejemos que Nott termine lo que nos tiene que decir.

Ron cayó derrotado sobre su asiento, repasando mentalmente todo lo que había pasado esa última semana y para su desgracia comenzó a notar que había cosas que dejó pasar sin preocuparse. Todos observaron su rostro contrariado y prosiguieron a ignorarlo.

—Gracias, Potter—susurró Nott para luego proseguir—. Creo que debemos hacer que de alguna forma reconozcan ante todo el colegio lo que tienen. Es decir, que dejen sus tontos y fallidos intentos de ocultarlo que lo único que hacen es que todos se emocionen más respecto al tema— puso los ojos en blanco y continuó—. Ahora, ese es el problema. Sé cuándo debemos hacerlo, mañana cuando deban cumplir su castigo en las cocinas, el problema es que no sé exactamente qué es lo que tenemos que hacer.

Todos se quedaron pensando en las palabras del director, no tenían ni idea de cómo lograr convencerlos que dejaran de comportarse como estúpidos y aceptaran que tenían algo. Theodore se sentó sobre la mesa del profesor y observó la sonrisa de Luna que le miraba con cariño. No se le ocurría nada.

—El profesor Dumbledore mencionó algo acerca de las "herramientas externas para hacer que la verdad salga a la luz" —comentó Ernie McMillan, el inocente implicado en todo aquello. Tamborileó con sus dedos la mesa frente a él y pensó en voz alta—. ¿Qué se supone que puede ayudar a la verdad? Se debe referir a magia de alguna clase, algún hechizo, tal vez un encantamiento o quizás una poción…

Los ojos de los presentes se abrieron un poco más de lo normal entendiéndolo todo de una vez. Eso era. Una poción. Y no cualquier poción. Justo aquella que tardarían un mes en terminar quienes tomaban los EXTASIS de esa clase.

Theodore se vio de repente emocionado: ¡Sólo debían darle _Veritaserum_ a Granger y a Draco y todo acabaría! El lío ahora era cómo lograrlo.

—Un momento, yo aun no entiendo algo—la voz de Ron llamó la atención de todos— ¿Cómo se supone que haremos que Hermione tome esa poción? Les recuerdo que es una bruja muy inteligente, no podemos llegar a decirle "Hola Hermione ¿Quieres un poco de esta poción espesa y burbujeante?"

Blaise, Theodore y Ernie, un tanto entendidos de Pociones, pusieron los ojos en blanco mientras Harry negaba con la cabeza. A veces Ron se pasaba de tonto, pero sólo a veces.

—No tendremos esa clase de problemas, Weasley—comenzó Theo burlón—. Si prestaras un poco más de atención en clase de Pociones supieras que el _Veritaserum_ es un poción incolora, insípida e inodora, por lo que no tendremos problema para que la tomen.

Ron miró fijamente a Nott con resentimiento, abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró enseguida. Lo único que quería era evitar a toda costa que todos ellos llevaran a cabo su plan. Miró a Harry y luego a Ginny, pero ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a brindarle el apoyo que quería.

Pansy se quedó mirando al muchacho pelirrojo por unos segundos y se divirtió con su cara de desconcierto por lo que añadió haciendo reír a todos los presentes:

—Lo que Theo quiere decir con eso de incolora, insípida e inodora, es que la poción no se ve, no sabe y no huele, Weasley—los Slytherin rompieron en una carcajada mientras Ron se ponía rojo de ira y Harry, aun rodeado de esa aura triste y melancólica, le susurraba que se calmara.

Ahora les correspondía pensar quién les ayudaría a que se tomaran la poción porque cualquiera de ellos habría sido demasiado sospechoso. Sin embargo y aunque pasaban los minutos a nadie se le ocurría nada, de hecho, aunque ya había entendido lo que tenían que hacer (darle la poción de la verdad al par más problemático de Hogwarts) y cuándo lo tenían que hacer (la noche siguiente, cuando les tocara cumplir su castigo) no entendían cual era la utilidad de aquello ni quien les podía ayudar a que la bebieran sin sospechar nada.

Todos suspiraron en coro, al parecer, Dumbledore se había encargado de mortificarlos bastante antes de que pudieran hallar una solución. Maldito viejo loco.

Harry se acomodó un poco las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz, pensó en todo aquello que estaba sucediendo y en las lentas reacciones de Ron. Todo ese tiempo había visto venir aquello y sospechaba que más tarde que temprano debía hacerse a la idea de que Hermione sentía algo por Malfoy y que si de verdad la respetaba y apreciaba como su mejor amiga debía aceptar su decisión y apoyarla.

Él era capaz de entender completamente lo que sucedía aunque los demás no lo hicieran: Hermione tenía sentimientos por Malfoy y él por ella, el _Veritaserum_ era sólo una herramienta sugerida por el director para que esos sentimientos conocieran la luz, y de paso, hacer que el castillo después de una explosión de emoción y chismes frescos volviera luego a la normalidad, o lo más cercano posible a eso.

Harry suspiró mirando a Ginny de reojo y luego a Parkinson. Estaba en un gran lío pero no era momento para pensar en eso. Pensó en lo injusto que era su castigo en comparación con el de los otros dos: según Nott, Malfoy había dicho que debían limpiar las cocinas, pero qué iban a limpiar si los elfos la dejaban impecable día tras día…

Harry se irguió de repente en su silla y miró alrededor los rostros pensativos (Theodore, Luna, Ernie y Ginny) y aburridos (Blaise, Pansy y Ron) de quienes le acompañaban. Ya lo tenía.

—Eh…creo que ya sé quien nos puede ayudar—en un momento Harry se volvió el centro de todas las miradas, se sintió un poco intimidado, pero tosió un poco y siguió enseguida—. Un elfo de las cocinas puede ofrecerles algo, le puedo decir a Dobby, de seguro puede ayudarnos. Aunque siempre existe la posibilidad de que se nieguen a aceptar lo que les dé.

Ron asintió y felicitó a Harry por su genialidad, gracias a eso podrían largarse en paz y alejarse de todos esos Slytherins peligrosos y traicioneros.

— ¿Dobby? ¿Te refieres a Dobby, el anterior sirviente de Draco? —preguntó Pansy intrigada a Harry que asistió ligeramente haciendo que a la pelinegra se le dibujara una pequeña sonrisa maligna en la boca. Theodore la miró interrogante y entonces añadió enigmática—. Si es así, sólo debemos preocuparnos por conseguir el _Veritaserum_, porque si antes existía una pequeña posibilidad de que Draco aceptara beber algo que le ofrecieran, ya no hay problema.

Todos la miraron sin comprender y Blaise expresó la duda de todos en voz alta:

— ¿Y se puede saber por qué estás tan segura de lo que dices?—todos asintieron de acuerdo y ella respondió saliendo del salón mientras todos la seguían:

—Sólo existe una cosa a la que Draco Malfoy no se puede resistir y ese elfo sabe perfectamente que es. Así que, Blaise, Theo, McMillan y comadrejas, consigan el _Veritaserum_ y tú, Potter, me acompañarás mañana temprano al sótano. Ese viejo loco no podrá vencernos.

* * *

Hermione caminaba en silencio desde las cocinas hasta la sala común de Gryffindor. Iba subiendo las escaleras que llevaban hasta el vestíbulo en completo silencio escondiendo dentro de su bata un tarro gigante de mermelada de frambuesa y unas cuantas rodajas de pan para comer en la soledad de su cama.

Subió a paso raudo una, dos, tres plantas y pronto se encontró en el segundo piso. Suspiró profundo, sólo le faltaban cinco. Anduvo lo más rápido que pudo y se escondió tras una armadura al escuchar los ligeros pasos de alguien aproximándose desde atrás. Contuvo la respiración al sentir que se acercaban y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

El ruido se había detenido y al parecer no había nadie por ahí. Salió de su oscuro refugio y dio un par de pasos. Aliviada trató de emprender el camino de regreso a su sala común cuando una varita con un _Lumos_ conjurado le iluminó la cara haciéndole gritar del susto y aventar hacia el techo todo lo que traía en las manos.

Los panes volaron por el aire y el frasco de mermelada iba a caer justo sobre su cabeza cuando la mano libre del dueño de la varita lo sostuvo como pudo en el aire, con tan mala suerte que fue boca abajo y la pegajosa mezcla se derramó sobre parte de su cara y resbaló lentamente por su cuello ensuciando su bata y pijama.

—Eres tan torpe, Granger—su voz sibilante la tomó por sorpresa y su rostro le observaba burlón apuntándole con la varita iluminada. Ella retrocedió un par de pasos y decidió tomar una pose defensiva, así se garantizaría una huida segura. O al menos eso creía.

— ¿Qué haces por aquí, Malfoy? —él la miró y enarcó una ceja para luego bajar la varita y apoyarse en contra de la pared.

—Buscando a los demás. No aparecen por ninguna parte…—Hermione comenzó a apartar con cuidado la dulce mermelada de su pijama y lo miró asombrada por un momento a sus ojos grises y claros que reflejaban la tenue luz de la varita. Por un instante pensó que él, tal vez, estaba preocupado por sus amigos pero…—. Deben estar planeando algo. Si no aparece ninguno de ellos es que algo traman y eso no es para nada bueno. Sobre todo si no estoy con ellos.

—Es comprensible, si yo fuera tú también anduviera prevenida con esos amigos—Hermione suspiró resignada: no podía esperar nada diferente de una pandilla de Slytherin.

De pronto fue cuando sucedió. Un silencio pesado, incómodo y cargado cayó sobre ellos como un manto. Se miraban fijamente iluminados por la varita de Draco, notando, cada uno por aparte, que habían mantenido una conversación decente y que ahora no tenían más nada que decir.

Bueno, para ser francos tenían mucho que decirse pero ninguno tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Draco la miró y se supo completamente perdido, le encantaba, la quería, la deseaba y sospechaba seriamente que la amaba; y, mientras ella no pusiera resistencia, él se seguiría acercando a ella.

Dio un par de pasos y luego otro. Sonrió de medio lado, mostrado parte de su perfecta dentadura, caminaba con elegancia creyéndose el dueño del mundo, del universo, de ella…

Fue entonces, cuando Hermione vio como avanzaba cuando se supo perdida, le encantaba, lo quería, lo deseaba y sospechaba seriamente que lo amaba; y mientras él se siguiera acercando, ella no pondría resistencia.

—Eres un completo desastre, Granger…—susurró apagando su varita y dejando que sólo el ligero resplandor de antorchas lejanas y una luna semi-oculta les iluminara. Posó su mano en la cara de Hermione con delicadeza apartando con cuidado un mechón sucio de su cabello y haciendo que ella se estremeciera con el contacto—. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Mermelada? —Llevó sus dedos hasta su boca y probó para luego asentir y sonreír de medio lado—De frambuesa, mi favorita…

A Hermione le habría gustado decirle que tal vez era oportuno tener una buena charla acerca de la relación (o algo así) que tenían, también hubiese querido preguntarle si quería seguir jugando ese juego que tenían y qué opinaba él respecto a eso. También quería decirle si estaba de acuerdo en seguir ahora que todo el mundo lo sabía y si no le importaba lo que los otros pensaban, y claro, lo más importante, quería preguntarle que pensaba él de ella, que sentía por ella.

Pero la simple posibilidad de decirle todo aquello se esfumó tan pronto la lengua de Draco tocó su cuello, recorriéndolo lentamente saboreando el sabor de la mermelada por encima de su piel. Hermione sólo pudo poner sus manos sobre su espalda y apretar con toda su fuerza su camisa mientras se le escapada un gemido delator.

Draco sonrió por encima de su cuello y llevó sus labios hasta los de ella, comenzando un beso suave, fácil, lento…demasiado lento para Hermione que lo acercó hasta ensuciarlo también de mermelada. Le gustaba demasiado todo aquello, le gustaba sentir cómo era suficiente besarlo cerca de la oreja para que suspirara quedamente, le gustaba perder las manos en su cabello mientras él la acercaba aun más tomándola por la cintura, pero indudablemente lo que más le gustaba era sentir cómo sus manos traviesas bajaban los pantalones cortos de su pijama y se aventuraban cerca de su ropa interior.

Se besaron nuevamente, igual de lento y pausado, él le imponía el ritmo y ella sólo tenía una cosa en mente: matarlo si seguía así.

—Ma…Malfoy…-susurró alejándose de sus labios haciendo que el al instante bajara su cara hasta su pecho descubierto después que él con calma abriera cada botón de su pijama. Lo seguía haciendo, acariciándola y besándola tan despacio que lograba hacerla retorcer de placer pero ella quería, ella…no pudo pensar más nada por que debió cubrir su boca para no gritar su nombre en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. Él sonrió nuevamente hasta sus labios luego de deshacerse de su ropa interior y le sonrió mientras ella trataba de hablar— ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué pretendes…?

Aunque se esforzara su cerebro había llegado a la etapa en que renunciaba a pensar, fue por eso que sus manos se movieron solas hasta el broche del pantalón de Malfoy mientras su lengua se movía con demasiada delicadeza dentro de su boca. Fue entonces cuando él acercó sus labios hasta su oreja y la acarició dulcemente antes de gemir quedamente al sentir las manos de Hermione tocándole tan al sur:

—Hoy, Granger…Hoy es un día especial—sonrió malvadamente antes de perder su cara en el cuello de Hermione que se sabía dueña de él sólo por hacer lo que estaba haciendo, le acariciaba por encima de la ropa interior y él sabía que debía darse prisa si no quería que todo terminara mal—. Hoy quiero que me pidas más…Que grites mi nombre…Que entiendas que…—no pudo seguir porque sus manos pequeñas se colaron dentro de su ropa y ahogó un gemido—. Eres una maldita, Granger—ella sonrió mientras él respiraba agitadamente en su cuello y seguía—Hoy quiero…que entiendas que eres mía…sólo mía, que yo te…

Hermione se quedó quieta de repente, atenta, escuchando aquello que él tenía que decir pero sin previo aviso, Draco la subió por las caderas apoyando la en la pared y se hundió en ella tomándola por sorpresa y consiguiendo que se arqueara de placer mientras le rodeaba el cuerpo con sus piernas.

—Estás…estás…demente…— murmuraba mientras comenzaban a moverse—. Estamos…en….en un pasillo…—él sonrió burlón ante aquello y murmuró por cualquier respuesta:

— ¿Y…qué?... Ya todo el mundo lo sabe.

Para el gran pesar de Hermione, Draco no cedió ni un ápice. Cada vez que le miraba reclamándole le devolvía una sonrisa burlona y un _"tú ya sabes"._ Maldijo a todos los Malfoy y a Draco un par de veces pero lo único que consiguió fue arrancarle otra y otra sonrisa.

Sin embargo, el sonido de unas voces lejanas les advirtieron que alguien se acercaba y deteniéndose abruptamente se escondieron en el baño de Myrtle que afortunadamente no estaba por ahí.

—Ya sabes, Theo. Consíguelo para mañana y yo me encargo del resto—escucharon la voz de Parkinson alejándose.

— ¿Y qué pretendes que haga? ¿Acaso crees que se consigue como una escoba o un caldero? —se oyó la voz de Theodore enojado contestándole.

—Ya cállense los dos. Parecen un par de urracas, nos van a descubrir—terminó Blaise irritado mientras las voces finalmente desaparecían.

Draco y Hermione sentían el corazón en la boca. Se encontraban semidesnudos, agitados y, lo peor, a medias en un baño abandonado lejos de sus salas comunes. Bueno, tal vez eso último no era tan malo. Hermione lo miró fijamente y alzó la barbilla indignada al ver un brillo burlón en sus ojos grises:

—¿No te gusta nuestro nuevo ritmo, Granger?—dijo él acercándose a paso suave a ella que negó con la cabeza mitad enojada mitad desesperada—Bueno, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer…

Hermione en contra de todo pronóstico le miró con furia y se acercó hasta que quedó frente a él, le tomó por las solapas de su camisa y le empujó con todas sus fuerzas sobre el lavabo haciendo que cayera sentado en el piso y sentándose a horcajadas sobre él le preguntó:

—Te repito la pregunta, Malfoy: ¿Qué pretendes?—él la miró fingiendo inocencia logrando que Hermione bufara desesperada y le soltara. Entonces fue cuando él la tomó con fuerza por las muñecas y la acostó con suavidad en el piso. Pasó sus labios lentamente por los restos de mermelada que quedaban en su cuello, sin embargo ella le apartó bruscamente y se cruzó de brazos mirando a otro lado, entonces Draco, enojado, hizo que le viera a la cara y ella se supo perdida observando los ojos del color del cielo de tormenta:

— ¿Qué pretendo…? Si quieres que te lo diga lo diré… Pretendo que me llames por mi nombre cuando estamos juntos, pretendo que entiendas de una vez que no quiero que nunca ningún hombre que no sea yo se te acerque nunca más, pretendo que finalmente dejes de preocuparte por lo que piensan los demás porque a mí no me importa.

El corazón de Hermione se aceleró al escuchar esas palabras, quería que siguiera hablando, que le dijera que la quería y que tampoco dejaría que ninguna otra mujer se le acercase a él.

—Malfoy, yo…—él colocó un dedo sobre sus labios y negó con la cabeza indicándole que no había terminado. Inclinó su cabeza hacia ella y la besó nuevamente pero esta vez Hermione no quiso que fuera más fuerte o más apasionado, ella sólo quería que no acabara nunca por eso suspiró decepcionada cuando él se separó lo suficiente para tomar aire—Yo…yo creo que te…

—Cállate un momento—dijo él acomodándose sobre ella y besándola otra vez mientras se adentraba nuevamente en su cuerpo, haciéndole gemir y suspirar su nombre, porque a él le parecía que "_Draco"_ no sonaba tan bien en la boca de ninguna otra mujer. Una y otra vez se movía dentro de ella, haciéndola doblar de placer, haciendo que se olvidara de todo y de todos, haciendo que su nombre fuera lo único que recordaba—. Lo único… Lo único que pretendo, Hermione…Es…Es hacerte el amor por primera vez…

Ella le abrazó mientras lo besaba llegando por fin esa noche, mientras sentía su cuerpo contraerse y expandirse al mismo tiempo, mientras en su vientre había explosiones de placer infinito.

Él cayó suavemente sobre ella al poco tiempo y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro descuidadamente a la vez que ella comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello.

No importaba que estuvieran desnudos sobre la piedra fría de un baño abandonado en el segundo piso, ni tampoco que ahora tuviesen que conjurar un par de hechizos para limpiar la mermelada; a Hermione lo único que le importaba es que él la había llamado por su nombre y que muy en el fondo de su corazón comenzaba a estar segura que era correspondida.

Seguramente habría preferido otro lugar y otro momento, ese baño no era el lugar más adecuado si debía ser sincero pero lo único que importaba es que estaba ahí con ella. Se acostó a su lado y respiró profundamente. Tal vez debía estar preocupado por lo que sus amigos tramaban o pensar que al día siguiente a primera hora tenían Aritmancia, pero todo aquello se quedaba en un segundo, tercero o cuarto plano cuando estaba con ella, porque le había dicho, susurrado, gemido y gritado su nombre esa noche y sus temores de no ser correspondidos se habían disipado.

Se quedaron así otro rato más antes de moverse siquiera a buscar sus cosas para irse a sus dormitorios. No tenían ni idea de que a esa hora al día siguiente ya todo el colegio habría muerto y vuelto a la vida por lo que el tema Granger-Malfoy se refería.

* * *

**Y bien, les gustó? Espero que sí XD a mí me sorprendió escribirlo...y creo que es el lemmon más descarado que he puesto en el fic XD pero en fin, espero sus comentarios, dudas, inquietudes, tomatazos...en los reviews (porque los leo toditos y me fascinan)**

**Un beso gigante a todos**

**Londony**


	26. Sin Discreción Parte I

**No es el final U_U Lo siento**

**Dedicado con cariño a Karix, por su cumple, y a Irene Garza, por su apoyo ^^**

_**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter, sus Personajes, Lugares y todo lo demás son una marca registrada de nuestra querida J.K Rowling y de Warner Bros

**

* * *

**

** 26**

**SIN DISCRECIÓN**

**PARTE I**

Hermione terminaba de arreglarse en medio de la penumbra que llenaba la habitación de las chicas de sexto año de Gryffindor. Era aun bastante temprano, demasiado para Lavender y Parvati que aun dormían profundamente en sus camas tras haberse acostado muy tarde dándole los toques finales al nuevo lote de pociones alisadoras y de amor que saldrían a la venta ese mismo día por la tarde.

La prefecta, con tanto silencio como pudo, recogió su mochila del suelo, acomodó todos los libros y deberes dentro de ella y tomó su varita de la mesita de noche, para finalmente salir sin ser vista ni escuchada. Pero fue entonces que lo vio, puesto ahí, tal cual ella lo había dejado varios días atrás.

Se acercó con cuidado a su mesa de noche y pasó sus dedos por la portada de piel de "_Hogwarts: A History"_ Primera Edición, que Dobby le había regalado. Dudó un poco antes de tomarlo, pero al sentir a Lavender removerse en su cama, lo agarró de un zarpazo y salió como un bólido de la habitación.

Sólo dejó de correr cuando llegó a la sala común y respiró profundamente. Entonces movió sus ojos por el lugar sólo para encontrar el panorama más aterrador e inesperado: Harry y Ron esperaban sentados en un amplio sillón, bueno, al menos Harry estaba esperando mientras Ron trataba de mantenerse despierto.

-Chi…chicos…-alcanzó a musitar presa del pánico. No había hablado con ellos desde el viernes a la medianoche y no conocía aun su reacción ante todas las cosas que habían sucedido.

-Hola Hermione- dijo Harry sonriéndole tanto como le era posible. De alguna forma, sospechaba que su amiga seguiría huyendo de ellos y ya era hora de tomar al toro por los cuernos. Suspiró, no les quedaba otra que apoyarla -. Te estábamos esperando.

-Habla por ti…-murmuró Ron dejándose caer de espaldas en el sofá mientras colocaba su mochila sobre su cara para dormir un poco más-. Yo preferiría estar durmiendo, y si ella opta por no volvernos a hablar porque le avergüenza su traición, entonces por mí está bien.

Harry y Hermione pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-No sé de qué traición estás hablando, Ronald- dijo Hermione dirigiéndose hasta la salida de la sala común y utilizando su voz más segura-. Creo que debes dejar de ser tan paranoico- Harry se acomodó aun más en el sofá y habló cruzándose de brazos:

-Y yo creo que tú debes dejar de mentir y de tratarnos como si fuéramos tontos.

Hermione se detuvo y se volvió a mirarlos. Les dirigió una mirada inescrutable y puso las manos sobre sus caderas: nunca lo aceptaría frente a ellos, jamás les diría que tenía algo con Draco Malfoy.

-Es inútil que trates de confundirnos- dijo Ron aun escondiendo su cara bajo su bolsa e imaginando la cara que Hermione tendría en su rostro-. Admítelo de una vez y nos ahorramos los problemas.

-Lo que Ron quiere decir…-completó Harry tras suspirar-. Es que no nos importa lo que haya pasado y te aceptaremos igual: seguirás siendo nuestra amiga aun después que nos confieses que tienes algo con Draco Malfoy.

No es que para Harry hubiese sido fácil decir esas palabras. Parecería, pero no lo fue. El poder convencerse a sí mismo que su mejor amiga tenía una relación a escondidas con su peor enemigo no era algo que se escucha y comprende. Su interior era todo un remolino de emociones: Malfoy no le agradaba y nunca le agradaría. Punto. No había discusión sobre ese tema.

Pero por otro lado, consideraba los sentimientos de Hermione y, hasta cierto punto, era capaz de comprenderlos. Suspiró abatido mientras la castaña aun no borraba una cara de estupefacción de su rostro. No era nadie para juzgarla, pero era su amigo para entenderla. Por ello dejó de importarle que Draco Malfoy fuese un presumido, racista y bueno-para-nada Slytherin que no se merecía en lo absoluto el cariño de su inteligente y linda amiga, por lo que procedió a respetar su decisión.

Se acomodó un poco más sus gafas redondas sobre la nariz y le sonrió, tan sinceramente que Hermione empezó a creer que aquello era cierto.

Para Ron había sido aun más difícil: Si Harry odiaba a Malfoy, no existía una palabra en ninguno de los idiomas del mundo que alcanzara a describir su antipatía por él. Hasta último momento negó cualquier cosa que ellos pudiesen tener, e incluso lo seguiría haciendo hasta que lo escuchara de su boca. Hermione, la dulce, inteligente y sabelotodo Hermione que él conocía jamás, y óigase bien, jamás se hubiese involucrado en una pseudo-relación emocional, sentimental o sexual con Draco "El Magnífico Hurón Botador" Malfoy.

Hermione era el ejemplo de prudencia personificado, su pie izquierdo le pedía permiso al derecho para dar un paso, organizaba sus horarios de estudio, los de Harry, los de él y los de toda la casa de Gryffindor si quería también, era la prefecta que cumplía y hacía cumplir todas las reglas, estudiaba con exceso de esmero y dedicación y su nicho favorito era la biblioteca… ¡¿Cómo…?! ¡¿Cómo había podido entonces terminar enredada con el chico más despreciable de la escuela?!

Pero Ron se había tragado todo eso. Se había tragado todo y lo había digerido en silencio durante la noche anterior: Finalmente había asimilado que su amiga se sintiera atraída por un patético Slytherin, ricachón de segunda, mala imitación de un mortífago de pacotilla, con complejos de rey hurón del mundo. Aun con su mochila en la cara y acostado sobre el sofá, le era difícil contenerse y no ponerse frente a ella y gritarle que estaba cometiendo el peor error de su vida. Pero aun así lo hizo, se quedó callado y quieto, apoyando en silencio cada palabra dicha por Harry.

Quitó la bolsa de su cabeza y miró a Hermione, que comenzaba a ablandar su expresión. Recordó lo mucho que la quería y que, a pesar de todo, ella siempre le apoyaría a él, por eso le sonrió: había llegado su turno de apoyarla a ella.

La chica, por su parte, no acababa de comprender lo que ellos acababan de decirle. Si bien siempre le preocupó de sobremanera lo que todo el colegio pudiese hablar acerca de su relación con Malfoy, lo único que realmente lograba quitarle el sueño era imaginar que sus dos preciados, queridos e intolerantes amigos, le daban la espalda por haberse involucrado con el enemigo.

Pero ahora, y en contra de todo pronóstico, le decían sin más que su cariño y su amistad era más importante que cualquier Slytherin atrevido e inoportuno que osara irrumpir entre ellos tres. La querían lo suficiente como para respetar la decisión que había tomado, a pesar que a sus ojos (y a los de ella también) fuese la más absurda y desacertada.

Y así fue como Hermione, sin más, cayó sobre sus rodillas de forma más bien dramática, pero es que no hubiese podido ser de otra forma: Sus dos piernas no eran suficientes para mantener todo el peso de las emociones que sentía dentro ella, todo el cariño que le daban sus amigos y toda la culpa que caía sobre sus hombros.

Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras Harry y Ron se acercaban a ella y se acomodaban en el suelo a su lado. La abrazaron sabiendo que tal vez no era para tanto, tal vez ella podía tener el novio que quisiese, tal vez estaban armando una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

Pero los tres sabían que no era así. Sabían que era una traición de calibre mayor y que ahora todo era perdonado y olvidado. Eran amigos, y de los mejores, por lo que haría falta más que un hurón desteñido para acabar con su amistad. Y eso Harry, Ron y Hermione lo tenían muy claro.

La castaña dejó que sus suaves sollozos fueran desapareciendo poco a poco en medio de su abrazo colectivo. No se había sentido tan feliz desde hacía mucho tiempo, por lo que, sonriendo al par de chicos que tenía enfrente, susurró limpiándole las lágrimas de las mejillas.

- Es cierto. Tengo algo con Malfoy aunque no sé muy bien que es…

Sus amigos la ayudaron a ponerse de pie y cargaron con sus cosas mientras salían por el agujero del retrato hacia el Gran Salón. Harry y Ron pusieron caras poco amigables y dijeron mientras caminaban junto a Hermione:

-Bueno, tal vez debas hablar un par de cosas con el Hurón - afirmó tajante Ron -. Más le vale que sus intenciones sean serias contigo.

- Completamente de acuerdo - terminó Harry cruzándose de brazos.

Hermione sonrió por dos cosas: Porque sabía que sus amigos tenían la razón… Y porque tenía grandes amigos.

* * *

El Gran Salón poseía un bullicio que comenzaba a fastidiar más de la cuenta a quienes se sabían el centro de los murmullos. Pero es que no era para menos, podían admirar en todo su esplendor a los tres amigos Gryffindor desayunando y hablando como si nunca hubiese pasado nada. Hermione estaba visiblemente harta, pero antes de explotar decidió ignorar la mirada persistente de todos sobre ellos.

-Felicitaciones- escuchó una voz a sus espaldas y se giró para encararse con una sonriente Ginny que se sentó a su lado -. Pensé que habías decidido pedir un traslado a una escuela mágica en el África.

-No es gracioso, Ginny- dijo ella haciéndole un espacio y sin dejar de notar que ni ella ni Harry se dirigieron una de esas miradas que tanto se habían lanzado durante las últimas semanas-. ¿Acaso me he perdido de algo?

-Absolutamente nada-dio por toda respuesta la pelirroja que apuró un poco de zumo de calabaza-. Y Hermione ¿A qué hora es lo de tu castigo hoy?- Ginny miró a su amiga por unos instantes antes de girar su cabeza hasta las puertas del Gran Salón y observar como hacían entrada un grupillo peculiar de Slytherin.

El volumen de la habladuría fue en aumento y Hermione también se giró. Draco Malfoy entraba a desayunar seguido de su séquito de amigos, caminaba elegantemente, midiendo cada paso y mirando desdeñosamente alrededor. La Gryffindor apretó un poco más de lo debido su tenedor: Si sólo supieran que él, tan aristocrático y clasista, se estuvo revolcando con ella en el piso de cualquier baño de la escuela, no pensarían igual. Se sintió furiosa sin estar muy segura de la razón pues en ese momento fue incapaz de relacionarlas con la cantidad de chicas que babeaban por él tan pronto puso un pie en el lugar.

Se dispuso a apartar la vista rápidamente cuando notó que su mirada se chocó fugazmente con la suya, un brillo extraño llenó de calidez sus usualmente fríos y grises ojos y, sin más, le guiñó levemente uno antes de darle la espalda y encaminarse a su mesa.

Hermione había llegado a una nueva conclusión ese día: Bastaba una sola mirada Draco Malfoy para volverla melcocha. Se giró aun algo anonadada a ver a Ginny y escuchar su reproche acerca de lo obvia que era con Malfoy, cuando le observó muy entretenida con una escena que protagonizaban dos de los Slytherin: Parkinson sonreía coqueta guindada del brazo de Zabini mientras este le decía cualquier cosa.

Hermione alzó una ceja desconcertada, y para aumentar su sentimiento de desazón, volteó a mirar a Harry que observaba impasible el mismo cuadro. Se giró nuevamente hasta la mesa de Slytherin y unas cuantas personas lo notaron, por lo cual comenzaron a hablar nuevamente, pero esta vez no le importó: algo raro se estaba cociendo en ese caldero y ella averiguaría lo que era.

Por su parte, Draco acababa de sentarse en la mesa y observaba con desdén como la gente de su mesa y las otras comían, hablaban y se atragantaban al mismo tiempo; todo cortesía de su no-relación con Granger. Suspiró muy quedamente y observó cómo Blaise jugueteaba con las puntas del cabello de Pansy. Alzó levemente una ceja y se dispuso a preguntarles que les pasaba cuando llegó el correo y cientos de lechuzas entraron volando por encima de sus cabezas.

No notó en qué momento todas las aves se fueron, pero pudo ver como Theodore recibió un pequeño paquete que guardó inmediatamente en su mochila. Le llamó la atención. Sólo eso. No es que fuese un chismoso o algo así. Sólo le dio curiosidad. Y cuando algo despertaba un sentimiento así en él, era porque tarde o temprano algo relacionado con ello terminaría afectándolo.

Sexto sentido. Así le llamaban los muggles.

-¿Y eso, Theo?-dijo como si no le importase y leyendo la página principal de El Profeta.

-Nada importante, Draco-contestó él de la misma manera-. Ya sabes, un pequeño obsequio para Luna de mi parte. No creo que te interese.

Draco se mordió la lengua para no seguir haciendo preguntas y se giró descuidado hasta donde su amiga seguía coqueteando de manera absurda con Blaise.

-¿Y qué rayos les pasa a esos dos hoy?-dejo salir sin contenerse y sin notar la pequeña sonrisa maligna que se dibujó en los labios de Theodore.

-Son Slytherins y ambos tienen muy claro cómo conseguir lo que quieren.

Era definitivo.

La noche anterior sus amigos habían planeado algo y no le habían incluido. Comenzó a sentirse un tanto intimidado pero decidió no hacer mucho caso. No osarían a hacerle nada si sabían lo que les convenía… Miró dudoso a sus acompañantes y se permitió titubear.

Era cierto lo que Granger decía: los Slytherins sí que daban miedo.

Draco procedió a tratar de desayunar tranquilamente y, para su gran sorpresa, estaba lográndolo. Las cosas no habían estado tan calmadas desde esos días felices en los que aun pensaba que Granger no era más que una escoba come libros: Ahora, si ignoraba el escandaloso murmullo que le rodeaba, las chicas que le miraban enceguecidas como si fuera un nuevo sol y a la lechuza que venía directo a su cara, todo podía considerarse normal…

-¡Cuidado, Draco!-fue el grito que escuchó y escasamente tuvo tiempo para lanzar su jugo de calabaza por los aires y utilizar todos sus reflejos para esconderse bajo la mesa.

¡¿Qué rayos sucedía?! ¡¿Por qué una lechuza se le lanzaba encima?! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Eran una decena de lechuzas!

Theodore utilizó con rapidez su varita espantando a las aves que dejaron sus cartas encima de la mesa de Slytherin donde Pansy y Daphne gritaban espantadas por el ataque avícola, el resto de la casa huía en varias direcciones y el alumnado en pleno reía por aquella escena.

La profesora McGonagall se acercó a paso raudo, pero tras comprobar rápidamente que el percance no había sido una retaliación de ninguna de las otras casas, se dirigió a la salida echándole un rápido vistazo a Draco, que estaba en el suelo, y a Theodore y Blaise, que le ayudaban a poner de pie.

-Le recomiendo que abra pronto su correspondencia, señor Malfoy-dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Al parecer calmar las cosas va a ser aun más difícil de lo que el director piensa…

El chico rubio no entendió en su momento las palabras de la profesora pero bastó ver la sonrisa burlona en el rostro de sus amigos para descubrir que debía comenzar a preocuparse. Justo frente a él y, desperdigadas encima de lo que fuese su desayuno, se encontraban una decena de sobres rojos que le presagiaban lo peor: Vociferadores.

Alzó su vista y recorrió con rapidez el comedor. Divisó la cara de varias de las posibles causantes de aquel desastre y de Granger, que abandonaba el comedor con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Bufó indignado, tomó su mochila con rabia y se dispuso a salir del comedor, mientras sus amigos comenzaban a reír:

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas, Draco?!-exclamó Blaise entre risas-. ¡Apuesto 100 galeones a que aquí hay 10 declaraciones de amor poco decentes!

-¡No, Blaise! ¡Apuesto 1000 galeones que al menos una de esas incluye la declaración de dos chicas que están dispuestas a todo!

-Par de babosos…-fue lo único que pudo musitar Draco mientras salía del lugar rumbo al aula de Aritmancia y escuchaba a los lejos algo que sonaba a: "…_No nos importa que estés con Granger ¡Eso sólo lo hace más interesante…!"_

Cuando finalmente llegó al pasillo donde se encontraba el salón donde tendría su clase se encontró con la más grata sorpresa: ahí estaba, sólo para él, Hermione Granger sentada en el suelo leyendo el libro que tiempo atrás le había regalado, y que él esperaba, ella no supiera nada de eso.

"_Capítulo 39: De la Biblioteca y la propiedad intelectual. Es necesario que los alumnos posean una fuente de conocimiento actualizada (y no actualizada), es por ello que tras los primeros 100 años de la puesta en marcha de esta noble institución han sido registrados 213.465 ejemplares en anaqueles a la fecha de la última de edición de esta obra…"_

Hermione se dejó sorprender por ese último dato, si no estaba equivocada en la biblioteca habían registrados ahora aproximadamente más de dos millones de libros. Bueno, debía tomar en consideración que habían pasado ya diez siglos desde aquello. Y así estaba, distraída pensando en cuentas y en cómo sobrevivían los estudiantes de hace mil años con tan sólo 213.465 libros en su biblioteca, por lo que no notó que alguien se le sentaba al lado.

-Buenos días, Granger- ella apartó por un instante la vista de su libro y le saludó con igual cortesía:

-Buenos días, Malfoy-pasó una página de su libro y siguió leyendo. Draco enarcó una ceja y se quedó mirándola en silencio. No tenía muy claro que debía hacer, ni que decir después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, por lo que momentáneamente decidió no hacer ningún comentario. Sin embargo, tras pasar cinco minutos que era el límite de su paciencia y sabiendo que faltaban poco menos de un cuarto de hora para que comenzaran las clases por lo que no podía saltarle encima a hacerle todas las cosas que le provocaba hacerle, decidió comenzar a divertirse con su hobbie favorito: fastidiar a Granger.

-¿Qué haces?

-Leo.

-Ya veo. ¿Y qué lees?

-Hogwarts: A History.

-Ya veo. ¿Y es más interesante que escuchar los idilios amorosos de la comadreja y los traumas de la niñez de Potter?- Hermione le dirigió una mirada mortífera al descubrir que sólo intentaba molestarla y procedió a ignorarlo logrando arrancarle una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Sí, Malfoy. Es mucho más interesante.

-Ya veo. ¿Y qué hiciste anoche?

Draco tuvo que hacer gala de todo su autocontrol para no estallar en una carcajada en el pasillo vacío, la cara de Hermione era todo un poema: su ceño estaba tan fruncido que parecía que tenía una sola ceja, su boca estaba crispada y el sonrojo le llegaba hasta las orejas. Completamente indignada, cerró el libro de un golpe y se puso de pie para entrar al aula.

-¡Eres un…! ¡Eres un…!-exclamó mientras que abría de un portazo y era agarrada al mismo tiempo de la muñeca por el Slytherin que rió despreocupado:

-Te sulfuras fácilmente…-la acercó a sí para luego arrinconarla contra la puerta abierta del salón-. Sé perfectamente que hacías anoche, sólo quería vivir el placer de escucharlo de tus labios -Hermione desvió la mirada y apretó los labios recordando y recriminándose por caer en una estrategia tan barata-. Sin embargo, también sé que prefieres ignorarme y leer esos tontos libros porque de seguro te han producido más placer que cualquier chico en tu vida… ¡Oh, lo siento! Creo que, modestia aparte, yo lo hice mejor que el libro.

Hermione no sabía si luego de matarlo sería mejor enterrar su cadáver en el bosque prohibido o arrojarlo al lago. Tal vez el lago era una mejor opción, así alimentaría al calamar gigante en el proceso. Sin embargo decidió no hacer nada y dejar sus planes de asesinato y eliminación del cuerpo para más tarde, porque aunque le doliera él tenía mucha razón. Sin quererlo y sin nunca haberse imaginado algo insignificantemente parecido, Draco Malfoy entró a su vida poniéndole un no-sé-qué que estaba haciendo que se le acelerara el corazón con sólo sentir su perfume, su ropa por encima de la de ella y una suave caricia en su mejilla.

-Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada importante- la voz de la severa profesora Vector hizo que ambos se separaran como si fueran imanes de cargas iguales después de haber estado mirándose como atolondrados. Cada día eran más obvios y no hacían nada por evitarlo, sin embargo, y sólo para sentirse mejor consigo misma, Hermione se sentó hasta el otro lado del salón y se preguntó durante toda la clase cómo el sólo roce de sus dedos por su cara la había hecho perder el sentido de esa manera.

Tan pronto terminó la clase y mientras Draco se escabulló tratando de huir de una horda de chicas que habían salido de quién sabe dónde mientras Theo apenas podía respirar por la risa, Hermione trató de hacer lo mismo escondiéndose de cuanta figura se le atravesara por enfrente. De alguna forma que no alcanzaba a comprender su romance no confirmado hacía que entre todos sus compañeros se despertara un interés casi enfermizo por ellos.

Estaba casi segura que los veían como si fueran celebridades de la televisión, cosa que le parecía, entre otras, absurda.

Hermione estaba relacionando el extraño comportamiento de sus compañeros con el ambiente cargado de magia de la escuela. Según su teoría, de alguna forma que aun no había descubierto, Hogwarts afectaba las hormonas de los adolescentes que allí vivían, pero aun así, si volvía a escuchar al doblar por un pasillo que su boda era en diciembre o que las orgías que realizaba con los Slytherins en las mazmorras eran inolvidables, no le importaba quien fuese, le lanzaría un hechizo tan potente que sólo despertarían hasta el receso de invierno.

Finalmente llegó a la biblioteca. A su sagrada y siempre sola biblioteca. Pudo escuchar por una conversación de madame Pince con la profesora Sinistra que un grupo de chicas de cuarto de Hufflepuff habían estado ahí hasta hace poco con un escándalo de grandes dimensiones, dispuestas a comprobar con sus propios ojos que los prefectos más famosos del momento tenían sexo entre los estantes sombríos:

-¡¿Puede creerlo, profesora?! ¡¿Qué le pasa a la juventud de hoy en día?! ¡Tener esa cosa con Ese-E-Equis-O en mi biblioteca y cerca de mis libros! ¡Nunca! ¡Jamás!

Hermione se sonrojó demasiado y comenzó a preguntarse qué tan saludable era eso que se le subiera la sangre a la cabeza cada cinco minutos. Se acercó hasta una mesa vacía cerca de un gran ventanal que daba a los invernaderos y se sentó sin saber muy bien que ponerse a hacer.

Abrió el libro antiguo y con un diccionario de runas abierto en cualquier parte trató de seguir la lectura, pero le era difícil concentrarse. Estaba pensando demasiado en demasiadas cosas, por eso le fue más sencillo pasar páginas al azar mientras su vista se perdía por la ventana y descubría a los Slytherins en los invernaderos tomando su clase de Herbología junto con los Ravenclaws.

Y fue así, cuando sin más, desvió sus ojos hasta el libro que descansaba frente a ella y lo que vio no pudo sino dejarla con la boca abierta. No podía moverse ni pensar. O más bien, sí podía pensar, pero sólo en él y en la facilidad con la que logró poner de cabeza su perfecto mundo en un poco más de dos semanas.

Porque justo frente a ella en una de las 6.783 páginas que ostentaba aquel antiguo volumen se hallaba dibujado un sello con una M mayúscula bordeada por dos serpientes: no había que ser muy inteligente y ella además lo era. Aquel era el sello de la familia Malfoy y en ese momento no comprendió que estaba haciendo en la página de aquel libro.

Por más que quiso hallarle una explicación medianamente lógica a aquello no lo logró, fue entonces cuando con demasiados interrogantes dándole vueltas en su cabeza, decidió buscar al único que le podía dar una respuesta.

* * *

Dobby era un elfo tranquilo, obediente y libre.

Él hacía todo cuanto se le ordenaba en el castillo, cumplía recados especiales del director y tenía toda la colección de gorros y abrigos otoño-invierno de esa temporada.

Dobby era un elfo tranquilo, obediente y libre. Sobretodo libre.

Es por eso que no entendía cómo es que temblaba como una gelatina al ver aparecer en medio del bullicio de todos los demás elfos preparando el almuerzo la figura amenazante de la prefecta.

-Dobby…-la pequeña criatura se estremeció aun más, dio varios pasos vacilantes hasta quedar frente a ella y tragó en espeso imaginando que podría querer la estricta prefecta. Abrió sus grandes ojos como pelotas de tenis y trató de tranquilizarse: Tal vez sólo había vuelto a perder su ropa interior con el amo Draco y necesitaba que le ayudara a buscarla. Sí, tal vez era sólo eso.

-Dígame…-musitó el elfo halando de su oreja nerviosamente-. Dobby está a las órdenes de la amable e inteligente amiga de Harry Potter…

Hermione frunció el ceño, cosa que hizo que la pequeña criatura se asustara aun más. Dobby había hecho algo malo. Dobby debía castigarse por ofender a Hermione Granger. Dobby era un elfo malo.

-Quiero saber de dónde sacaste este libro.

-¡Dobby no puede decirlo!

-¡Dímelo, Dobby! ¡Es una orden!- Y esas fueron las palabras mágicas, porque enseguida una escena bastante familiar para ella comenzó a repetirse.

_¡Boing! ¡Boing! ¡Boing! ¡Boing! ¡Boing! ¡Boing! ¡Boing! ¡Boing! ¡Boing! ¡Boing! ¡Boing!_

Ese era el único sonido que se escuchaba retumbar en toda la cocina mientras un sartén pesado golpeaba la cabeza de Dobby una y otra y otra y otra vez mientras Hermione, en pánico, trataba de detenerle. En vano, claro está.

-¡Dobby es un elfo malo!- _¡Boing!- _¡Dobby no puede decirle a Hermione Granger!_ -¡Boing!- _¡Dobby obedecía una orden del amo y la profesora!-_¡Boing!_

-¡Calma! ¡Dobby!-Hermione se cansó de luchar contra la fuerza del elfo para aporrearse la cabeza por lo que dejando el pesado libro en el suelo, tomó su varita y ejecutó perfectamente un _Petrificus Totalus_ que hizo que nuevamente hubiese paz en las cocinas de la escuela-¡Escúchame, pequeño elfo revoltoso y masoquista! ¡Eres libre y no debes flagelarte de esa manera sólo por una pregunta!

Le quitó el hechizo luego de mover suavemente la varita y esperó que Dobby se recuperara para preguntarle otra vez. El siempre servil elfo se sentó en el piso de piedra negra mientras aparecían una tras otras protuberancias en la cabeza, que a Hermione le parecieron en exceso peligrosas y mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con unos calcetines de lana musitó:

-Dobby no puede decir nada, pero Dobby no sabe qué hacer porque ya es libre, pero Dobby le sigue teniendo respeto al amo Draco, Dobby no puede desobedecerle, la orden fue no decirle nada a la amiga de Harry Potter…

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y le interrumpió:

-Legal y mágicamente eres un elfo libre y puedes obedecer a quien quieras, es por eso que me puedes decir con tranquilidad como fue que este libro llegó a mis manos cuando acabo de descubrir quién es su verdadero dueño.

La Gryffindor se arrodilló para quedar a la altura del elfo y comenzó a escucharle:

-Si lo dice la amiga de Harry Potter entonces Dobby cree en eso… Todo fue porque la profesora McGonagall le dijo al joven amo Malfoy que…

Y así fue como después de terminar de escuchar la historia completa, Hermione comenzó a preguntarse por qué él sin ninguna razón le había dado semejante regalo, o aun mejor, por qué luego no se había encargado de quitárselo.

Salió de las cocinas con el corazón revuelto y la mente hecha un caos porque al parecer Draco era aun más buena persona de lo que ella había llegado a descubrir. Se dirigió a su sala común en medio de una nube de colores, un arco iris brillante y unicornios galopantes: amaba a Draco Malfoy, no había duda de ello, por eso se iría a su sala común a esperar la hora del almuerzo, cuando debían compartir el tiempo de su castigo, para agradecerle como es debido el gran obsequio que le había dado.

Nada podía arruinarle su felicidad.

Absolutamente nada podía arruinarle su felicidad.

Ni siquiera el enterarse que Draco no le dio ese libro con ninguna buena intención, que había sido su primera y última opción para zafarse de un castigo fastidioso y que para ese entonces aun la consideraba como un palo de escoba con un cerebro súper desarrollado.

Bueno, tal vez enterarse de eso sí podría arruinarle un poco su felicidad.

* * *

Si había una clase que a Pansy no le agradaba en lo absoluto esa era Herbología. Demostró antipatía hacia ella desde su primer año pues nunca le gustó llenarse de barro hasta las rodillas, soportar el sofocante calor de los invernaderos y tener más contacto del necesario con plantas aburridas o potencialmente peligrosas.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba, tomando los ÉXTASIS de una asignatura que nunca le gustó cursar, sólo por no tener que estar completamente sola durante esas dos largas horas antes del almuerzo. Esa era su razón para encontrarse allí esa mañana, y si le sumaba lo fácil que resultaba pasar los exámenes (copiando de Theodore y Draco), no tenía nada mejor que hacer en ese momento que ver los intentos fallidos de Blaise de trasplantar el Mignamigra de una maceta a otra.

-Eres un fracaso, Blaise-dijo mientras jugaba distraídamente con un mechón de su largo cabello negro mientras su amigo trataba de sostener los tentáculos que esa horrorosa planta africana tenía por raíces.

-Al menos estoy haciendo algo…-dijo mientras trataba de alcanzar su varita para lanzarle un breve y efectivo _Incendio_ al arbusto endemoniado aunque eso le costara su calificación del trimestre. Pansy apenas le miró mientras hablaba, suspiró desganada y comenzó a mirar sus uñas con interés, ignorando el hecho que las extensiones de la planta comenzaban a rodear las manos del moreno.

-Te tardas demasiado, no debí hacerme contigo-levantó su vista hacia Draco y Theo que finalmente ponían tierra en la maceta tras golpear insistentemente una raíz que insistía en salir y que desistió devolviéndose a su lugar-. Si tan sólo diéramos esta materia con los Gryffindors…Al menos así fuera un poco más interesante.

-Tal vez para ti, a mi me da completamente…igual-se zafó como pudo de una rama de la planta que trataba de enrollarse alrededor de su cuello para asfixiarlo-. ¡Deja de decir tantas tonterías y ayúdame!

Pansy ignoró amablemente el desesperado pedido de Zabini pues no tenía la más ligera intención de tratar con una planta que además de escurridiza, era tan impertinente, por lo cual se esforzó en recibir a Theodore que se acercaba a ellos aprovechando un descuido de Draco que lidiaba con las chicas de Ravenclaw que le acosaban en ese momento.

-Pansy, aquí está lo que necesitábamos y todos me deben 1 galeón con 13 sickles. Resultó siendo más difícil de lo que pensé conseguir el tamaño preciso de dos dosis-Theo le tendió el pequeño paquete que había recibido durante el desayuno a Pansy que lo recibió y lo examinó con cuidado. En tanto, el chico se giró un momento para observar la pequeña lucha de Blaise con la planta para proceder a ignorarlo sin importarle que sus manos y pies eran sujetados y que comenzaba a gritar por auxilio-. Creo que debes irte ahora que Blaise tan amablemente se ha prestado como distracción. Potter debe estar esperándote-volvió a mirar a su amigo tendido en el piso como carnada involuntaria y esbozó media sonrisa mientras Zabini se retorcía tratando de proteger su garganta-. No sólo terminaremos con el tonto asunto de Draco y Granger, sino que también podrás verificar si tu poco original plan está surtiendo efecto.

Pansy amenazó a Theodore con lanzarle una potente maldición si volvía a insinuar algo referente a ello, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa de suficiencia. Guardó la pequeña caja dentro de su bolsillo y aprovechó para salir de los invernaderos sin ser vista en el momento en el que la profesora, que acababa de dispersar a la multitud de chicas que pretendían comerse a Draco, se dirigía corriendo a tratar de salvar a Blaise Zabini de una muerte segura.

Caminó por los exteriores hasta llegar al castillo y maldijo en voz baja a su suerte: justo tenía que encontrarse en ese momento con Potter. Su túnica estaba llena de tierra, su cabello se sostenía de forma poco agraciada con una coleta alta y su maquillaje había desaparecido hacía bastante rato. Lo único que lograría hacer era que el tímido Gryffindor se espantara por su horroroso aspecto. Su triste y patética presentación personal no encajaba para nada en la imagen digna que debía proyectar como una Slytherin de cabo a rabo. Fue por eso que no pudo sino sentirse peor al verlo esperando por ella cerca de las escaleras que llevaban a los sótanos de la escuela.

Harry llevaba al menos unos diez minutos esperándola, no tenía muy claro qué iba a decirle o qué iba a hacer por lo cual había decidido que no diría o haría nada, guardaría la calma y la saludaría cortésmente como conocidos que eran. Esa era, si le preguntaban, una solución un tanto cobarde para un Gryffindor de pura cepa como él, pero ese era el detalle más insignificante en aquel momento. Estaba apoyado en contra del muro de las escaleras cuando la vio llegar y supo que guardar la calma no iba a ser tan fácil como había planeado en un principio.

Ahí estaba. Hermosa. Tal cual la había comenzado a ver tan sólo unos días atrás. Su cabello se veía hermoso amarrado en una coleta, su rostro perfecto era enmarcado por un par de mechones negros que resaltaban aun más el azul vivo de sus ojos y se veía un poco agitada y desarreglada; pero todo eso para Harry eso sólo podía significar una cosa: Pansy Parkinson nunca había lucido más accesible y hermosa que en aquel momento.

Ahí estaba. Apuesto. Tal cual lo había comenzado a ver tan sólo unos días atrás. Se apoyaba descuidadamente en la pared dejando que su cabello desordenado cayera de cualquier manera sobre su frente, dándole una apariencia rebelde que ni siquiera él mismo sabía que tenía. La miró tímidamente tras los cristales de sus gafas y bastó eso para sentirse atrapada por ese par de ojos verdes que eran capaces de absorber todo a su alrededor, ella incluida. Pansy sólo podía decir una cosa: Harry Potter nunca había lucido más sexy y atrayente que en aquel momento.

-Hola, Potter.

-Hola, Parkinson.

Y comportándose como el par de idiotas que eran, se dirigieron juntos y en silencio hacia las cocinas para pedirle ayuda al pequeño Dobby.

No hubo necesidad de darle muchas explicaciones, ni siquiera supieron si era por respeto a Harry o por miedo a Pansy o por la enorme cantidad de chichones que tenía en su cabeza, pero estuvieron seguros que el elfo podría hacer que ese par tan dispar se tomaran cada uno la mitad del _Veritaserum_ que le entregaron embotellada en un pequeño frasco de cristal que de alguna forma Theodore Nott consiguió directamente del Ministerio.

Ahora ambos, Slytherin y Gryffindor, caminaban por un pasillo desierto del sótano buscando una salida hacia el vestíbulo. Aun no se habían dicho nada y cada uno por su parte no estaba seguro que era mejor seguir así y no mencionar una palabra. En Harry no era cosa extraña que se sintiera cohibido por una mujer… ¡¿Pero Pansy?! Sabía que tendría que lanzarse un par de _Crucios_ para castigarse por actuar como una tonta Hufflepuff enamorada.

Enamorada.

Se quedó de pie, quieta en medio del pasillo, sin poder decir nada para aclarar su mente un poco más.

Era imposible, de ninguna forma ella podía estar enamorada de Potter… precisamente por eso… ¡Porque era Potter!

Y así se hubiese quedado: momificada en medio de un pasillo solitario sino hubiese escuchado las palabras que llegaron suaves a sus oídos. Palabras que la hicieron reaccionar y recordar quién era y con quién estaba.

Si no estaba mal, ella era Pansy Parkinson, toda una Slytherin, y cuando una Parkinson que además es Slytherin se propone algo, como que Merlín fue el mago más grande de la historia, lo consigue.

Y lamentablemente para Potter, él no iba a ser la excepción.

-Oye… ¿Te sientes bien?-ella le miró a los ojos tras reaccionar por sus palabras, se permitió sonreír confiada y comenzó a avanzar felinamente hasta él que, intimidado, terminó de espaldas contra la pared fría.

-Perfectamente-contestó sin apartar su mirada y haciendo que Harry tragara en espeso mientras la distancia entre sus cuerpos era anulada por un rápido movimiento suyo-. De hecho, creo que estoy mejor que nunca.

Harry no bajó la mirada ni un segundo y recordó la escenita que armó Pansy con Zabini en el comedor a la hora del desayuno, no dejó que ella le intimidara más y habló haciéndola a un lado:

-No deberías comportarte de esa manera-su voz era tan gélida como el hielo de la Antártida-. No te me acerques de esa manera tan descarada, no sé qué pretendes, pero técnicas tan baratas sólo funcionan con completos tontos como Zabini.

Faltó poco para que Pansy estallara de júbilo. Su "poco original plan" había dado resultado, y sólo basada en la creencia y popularizado mito que los Gryffindors son tan primitivos como los animales y se dejan llevar por instintos primarios como los celos desmedidos por razones tan sencillas como la amenaza frontal a su territorio.

-¿Zabini? ¿Te refieres a Blaise Zabini?- comentó haciéndose la tonta y mirando juguetonamente a Harry que la veía con el ceño fruncido- Si me interesara Blaise no fuesen esas las técnicas que utilizaría.

-¡Ah, vaya! Por lo que veo eso era entonces un derroche de amistad-comentó irónico Harry que comenzó a caminar por el vacío pasillo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho-. La verdad, tampoco es que me importe conocer tus "técnicas" y muchísimo menos quiero involucrarme de cualquier forma contigo.

-Eso, mi querido Potter, es una verdadera lástima-susurró al oído del chico que se sobresaltó y se giró a verla sólo para sentirse empujado hasta un nicho en la pared oculto por un tapiz, de esos que hay tantos en Hogwarts. Pansy se inclinó un poco hasta él y le habló rozando sus labios-. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero he decidido comenzar un ataque frontal contigo porque he descubierto que es la mejor manera de tratar con Gryffindors obstinados y orgullosos como tú…

-No pierdas tu tiempo, Parkinson-dijo permitiéndose dudar un poco antes de intentar salir y siendo bloqueado por el cuerpo de la Slytherin que se aferró fuertemente a él-. Primero, yo debería estar interesado en querer algo contigo…-Pansy sonrió maligna pero Harry trató de ignorarla y siguió-. Sabes…que no quiero nada que no sea…con…bueno, no te importa…-cada vez le costaba más unir sus palabras porque sus ojos, aun no muy acostumbrados a la relativa oscuridad del nicho donde se encontraban, observaban embelesados como la Slytherin se hincaba de rodillas frente a él-. No sé…no sé… no…no sé qué planeas pero….pero….pero…-su cerebro no pudo seguir armando frases porque las manos de Pansy se movieron traviesas hasta el cierre de su pantalón que tras breves segundos no estuvo más cerrado-Tú…que…que… ¡¿Qué…pretendes, Parkinson?!

Ella, sin inmutarse siquiera un poco, le siguió sonriendo mientras le miraba a los ojos y sus manos entraban dentro de la ropa interior del Ya-No-Tan-Niño-Que-Vivió, mandándole un corrientazo que lo recorrió de abajo a arriba. Acercó sus labios más de lo permitido al cuerpo de Harry que ahora parecía una extensión más de la pared y susurró terminando de derribar las pocas y débiles defensas que él había tratado de instalar:

-Voy a mostrarte mis "técnicas", Potter… Y luego de esto me dirás si quieres o no involucrarte conmigo.

Harry aprendió algo ese día.

Bueno, Harry aprendió varias cosas ese día.

La primera de ellas es que existen mujeres de temer. La segunda es que una vez que alguien se topa con ellas, es mejor no involucrarse. La tercera es que si ya la encontraste y te involucraste, es preferible dejar que ellas tengan el control. Y la cuarta…la cuarta es algo muy personal, digamos que es un bonito recuerdo.

Un muy bonito y placentero recuerdo.

* * *

Draco esperaba hambriento junto a la entrada oculta de las cocinas que Hermione se dignara a aparecer para salir de ese castigo lo antes posible. No estaba muy seguro, pero desde que había comenzado a involucrarse con ella, el número de sus castigos había comenzado a elevarse de forma exponencial.

Suspiró ya desesperado y procedió a comenzar a pensar en la maravillosa tanda de sexo que había tenido con ella la noche anterior. Solía hacer eso, recordando cosas agradables podía menguar el enojo que la Gryffindor le causaba frecuentemente.

Estaba distraído tratando de recordar exactamente cuántas veces ella le gritó por más cuando la vio aparecer afanada desde el otro lado del pasillo. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa mitad malvada y mitad sexy se dibujara en su rostro.

-Granger… ¿Qué pretendías dejándome aquí parado como un tonto durante un cuarto de hora? Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que esperar que se te apetezca aparecer-comentó él venenoso con la intención de comenzar una de esas acaloradas discusiones que solían tener y que siempre terminaban en encuentros más acalorados aun.

-Lo siento mucho. Prometo que la próxima vez intentaré ser puntual. Sabes que no hay nada que más desee que pasar tiempo contigo…-faltó poco para que la mandíbula de Draco cayera al suelo de la impresión, la miró con los ojos desorbitados y creyó que la Gryffindor le debía estar jugando una mala broma porque no pudo identificar ni la más ligera pizca de ironía. Trató de recobrar su compostura inmediatamente e hizo un segundo intento: seguro había sido una mala pasada de su imaginación. Sí, seguro era eso.

-No me sirve la próxima vez, Granger-dijo acercándose a ella y tratando de sonar malicioso-. ¿Cómo planeas recompensarme por esto?

Ella se sonrojó hasta las orejas y poniéndose en puntillas le besó cortamente en los labios sólo para correr hasta el cuadro y hacerle cosquillas a la pera mientras soltaba una risilla tonta.

Draco no se pudo mover. Draco sólo pudo mover sus ojos siguiendo el recorrido de aquella impostora, porque esa no era Granger. _Su _Granger.

Esa mezcla de chica sumisa y niña tonta, no era la mujer con la que tenía discusiones divertidas y noches apasionantes. Cerró los ojos y se giró para ir tras ella dentro de la cocina y así poder descubrir que rayos le había pasado.

Una vez que estuvo dentro del lugar la observó sentada en una de las bancas cerca de las largas mesas gemelas a las que estaban en el Gran Salón. Ella le miró por un instante, mientras ignoraban el enorme bullicio de los elfos mandando comida hacia arriba, y le sonrió tristemente:

-Me acabo de comportar como estúpida ¿No es así?-la chica se revolvió los cabellos y ahogó un grito de impotencia- ¡Eso me pasa por seguir los malos consejos de Ginevra!

-¡Por Merlín!-exclamó Draco acercándose a ella y tomándola por los hombros- ¡No vuelva a hacer eso! ¡Me faltó poco para morir de la impresión! ¡Qué broma tan de mal gusto!

Hermione se sorprendió un poco a escuchar la declaración del Slytherin por lo que esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, sin embargo, casi al instante la borró de su rostro y en su lugar, frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos:

-No era una broma-hizo de su boca un mohín por lo que Draco la miró burlón alzando una ceja (Ya se le había pasado el susto de que Hermione Granger hubiese mutado en una de las tantas babosas que poblaban Hogwarts)-. Sólo trataba de ser más… más…-las palabras se atoraron en la garganta por lo que apenas pudo musitar muy bajo-…Amable, intentaba ser un poco más…amable

Draco se permitió sonreír un poco más y se acercó lo suficiente como para sentarse a su lado y susurrarle:

-¿Para qué más amable…?-dijo pasando sus dedos suavemente por su mejilla logrando que ella cerrara los ojos y en su boca se dibujara una ligera sonrisa-. Me encanta tal cual estamos. No creo poder soportar tu faceta cariñosa…

Hermione ladeó su cabeza y echó el cuello hacia atrás para darle más acceso a su piel para que siguiera con las caricias, sin importarle a ninguno de los dos que en ese momento los elfos, haciendo gala de su magia, trataban de ignorarlos mandando al Gran Salón toda la comida que desapareció mágicamente de las 5 largas mesas que estaban en el lugar.

-Es… Es que pensé… Que debía agradecerte…-llevó las manos hasta su cabeza y perdió sus dedos entre su suave y rubio cabello mientras él se aventuraba a besarle en el cuello.

-¿Agradecerme…?-susurró Draco con sorna y sonriendo por encima de su piel. Llevó sus labios hasta los de ella y le robó hasta el último resquicio de aire en un beso profundo y desesperado mientras los elfos, tras dejar todo impecable, iban desapareciendo uno por uno. Recuperando el aliento y mirándola con sus ojos brillando más que nunca repitió-¿Agradecerme…? ¿Por qué habrías de agradecerme? Además, claro, que por haberte regalado los momentos más placenteros de tu relativamente corta vida.

-Yo…-Hermione no conectaba bien las palabras cuando los delgados labios de Malfoy le acariciaban la piel de aquella manera. Sin embargo, en medio del letargo en el que la sumían lo suave de sus besos, recordó ese regalo, ese hermoso detalle…-. El libro…tú…gracias…

A Draco le pareció escuchar algo acerca de un libro, pero no era un asunto que le importase mucho cuando pudo notar que se habían quedado solos en las cocinas. Se aventuró a mover sus manos bajo la túnica de Hermione que soltó desprevenida algo como un suspiro profundo.

Sí. No tenía ni idea de que hablaba ella, ni tampoco es que le importara mucho. Granger siempre hablaba de muchas cosas.

-Eh…Eh…-Y ahí estaba, el pequeño elfo Dobby, mirando con los ojos abiertos como un par de platos la comprometedora escena, sin tener ni la más remota idea de por donde comenzar a interrumpir-. Eh…Dobby…Amo…-No, no surtiría efecto alguno, al parecer al joven Malfoy lo único que le importaba en aquel momento era meter su lengua en la boca de la amiga de Harry Potter. Ladeó su cabeza un poco tratando de obtener mejor visibilidad, ahora veía mejor. Al parecer a Hermione Granger le gustaba aquello-. Dobby cree que…-Oh, ¿Qué hacían ahora? Una de las manos del amo se había perdido completamente dentro de las piernas de la prefecta. Comenzó a preguntarse si a la presidenta del PEDDO le gustaba que le hicieran cosquilla ahí-. Al director no le va a gustar esto…Dobby les trajo…-pero debió detenerse a la mitad de la frase porque un grito ahogado de la chica lo sobresaltó. Bueno, parecía que no le pasaba nada... El pequeño elfo desistió de cualquier intento de hacerse notar discretamente por lo que prefirió dar un grito que finalmente logró llamar la atención del par de chicos-¡DOBBY…DOBBY CREE QUE ESTE NO ES SITIO PARA ESO! ¡ESTE ES EL SAGRADO LUGAR DE LOS ELFOS DE HOGWARTS!-y ahora tenía un par de miradas aterradas sobre él, lo que lo hizo temblar de pies a cabeza y sólo pudo atinar a decir ofreciendo una bandeja con dos tazas de humeante chocolate caliente que casi se derraman por el inesperado ataque de nervios de Dobby-¿Quieren…quieren chocolate?

Y recibió para su gran alivio, dos asentimientos de cabeza.

* * *

**_Mis queridas lectoras:_**

**_Sé que pensaban que esto moriría en este cap, pero lamentablemente no lo logré. Lo siento. Lamento desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón haberla dejado esperando dos meses por un nuevo capítulo que sería el final y aun así les fallé._**

**_Para las que querían que me alargara más, lo he hecho, pero sólo para no dejarlas esperando más tiempo porque me parece que fallo dejandolas en el aire de esa manera T_T_**

**_Prometo seguir escribiendo para en el que AHORA SI será el capítulo final puedan ver como termina todo este embrollo. Espero que les haya gustado, que se hayan reído y que me dejen un review a pesar de lo mal que me porté con ustedes dejandolas esperando por tanto tiempo._**

**_Muchas gracias a Irene Garza que me beteó la primera parte del cap y sugirió que lo dividiera en dos (lean su historia "Onírica" muy recomendable, soy su exbeta ^^), le mando muchas porras a Karix que anda perdida por cosas de su tesis. A estas dos chiquillas (una mexicana y la otra chilena) les dedico este intento de mitad del final!_**

**_Entre otras cosas, les recomiendo un OneShot que subi llamado "El Otro Weasley" ^^ les gustará y si se quieren distraer pues lean mis otros fics (publicidad literaria gratuita XD)_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado y que lean la AHORA SI ultima parte que creo no tardaré mucho en subir!_**

**_Besos_**

**_Londony_**

**_(Que se tapa la cara de la vergüenza por haberse desaparecido de esa manera dos meses)_**


	27. Sin Discreción Parte II

_**Hola a todos. Bienvenidos al capítulo final de mi fic más largo y querido. **_

_**No les diré muchas cosas salvo que ha significado mucho para mí el que hayan leído esta historia hasta hoy. Muchas gracias a las 169 personas que tienen esta historia en sus favoritos y a las 157 que la tienen en sus alertas (por lo cual me espero por lo menos 157 reviews XD).**_

_**Debo agradecer también a personitas especiales que me llevan leyendo desde hace mucho como beautyfly92, Dark Layom, Jos Black y otras que ahora olvido y por los que le pido perdón. Muchas gracias a Todas!**_

_**Infinitas gracias les doy a Irene Garza (apoyo incondicional), Karix7 (éxitos con tu tesis), y Andreaeb182 (Gracias por la super idea!), sin ellas no hubiese podido salir de este atolladero que llamo final.**_

_**Debo decir que me da mucha nostalgia terminar este primer long fic y les quiero decir con todo el corazón: Gracias a todos de verdad…y por último, escribiré un pequeño epílogo para cerrar todo lo que dejé un poco abierto :P Así que: ESPÉRENLO!**_

_**Besos**_

_**Londony**_

_**Disclaimer:**__**Harry Potter, sus Personajes, Lugares y todo lo demás son una marca registrada de nuestra querida J.K Rowling y de Warner Bros**_

* * *

**27**

**SIN DISCRECIÓN**

**PARTE II**

Un par de claros y soñadores ojos azules le escrudiñaban intimidándolo un poco. Ella le sonrió tranquila y procedió a hablar disfrutando en secreto su cara de desconcierto:

-¿Qué planeas, Theodore?

-Yo… nada-el muchacho sonrió confiado pero Luna lo hizo aun más. Theo tragó en seco y suspiró-. Vale, vale. Te lo contaré, pero vamos a otro lugar.

Era cerca del mediodía y ambos chicos acababan de entrar al aula vacía de Historia de la Magia, Theodore no había podido evitar que Luna le convenciese de revelarle sus planes con detalle por lo que ahora, apoyado en el escritorio que el profesor Binns estaba incapacitado para utilizar desde hacía muchísimos años, miró a su novia que le observaba tranquilamente de pie frente a él.

-¿Y bien?-dijo ella sin quitarle la vista de encima. Él, sin embargo, apartó sus ojos de los de ella. Y es que no era para menos, desearía poder estar haciendo mil cosas diferentes con Luna que comenzar a hablar acerca de las vicisitudes amorosas y públicamente conocidas de Draco y Granger.

De hecho, si lo pensaba seriamente, desde que había comenzado su relación con ella habían sido muy pocas las veces que habían hecho cosas de parejas, y cuando se refería a cosas de pareja no era precisamente sentarse a la orilla del lago luego de que terminaran las clases.

Luna le fascinaba, todo en ella lograba llamarle poderosamente la atención y no pudo haber un momento más feliz en su vida que aquel cuando logró convencerla de darle una oportunidad.

Pero ahora… ¡Ahora estaba demasiado ocupado trabajando como Doctor Corazón para aquel par de idiotas! ¡Ahora cuando finalmente estaba con ella no podía disfrutar su relación por los absurdos castigos que imponía el loco del director!

Suspiró abatido mientras Luna se le acercaba un tanto preocupada:

-¿Está todo bien?-él, aun sumido en su retahíla mental en contra de aquellos que le habían arrebatado su pacífica vida, no le respondió nada ni se percató de su cercana presencia-. Oye, Theodore ¿Te encuentras bien?

Alzó su vista muy despacio, como despertando de un sueño largo, y se encontró con sus ojos claros mirándole de cerca, había tan poca distancia entre ellos que podía sentir su cálida respiración golpearle con delicadeza el rostro y sus narices rozarse un poco. Se inclinó hasta ella logrando que sus labios se unieran y cerró los ojos tratando de disfrutar al máximo aquel inocente roce.

Lento, suave, pausado. Así eran sus besos con Luna, en los que se dedicaba a degustarla y a imaginar cómo sería poder mover sus labios hasta su cuello y probar la suave piel de su clavícula. Llevó sus manos hasta su pequeño cuerpo, logrando que se estremeciera un poco, pero aun así se acercó segura y se dejó rodear por el abrazo del Slytherin que comenzaba a aumentar la pasión del momento.

Theo sintió como sus poros se erizaron al sentir el suave contacto de las manos de Luna cerca de su nuca mientras dejaba que él profundizara su beso tanto como quería. Movió demasiado despacio sus manos por la espalda de la chica que se permitió soltar un muy pequeño suspiro que logró confirmarle que aquello le gustaba. Se separó tan sólo un par de centímetros de ella y la pudo observar: aun tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrosadas.

No había otro momento, no podría esperar más que un solo segundo para comenzar a conocer la piel de su Luna. Hizo que se voltearan suavemente para apoyarla en el escritorio, cosa que logró que ella abriera los ojos y le mirara a la vez que él le devolvía media sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar aun más. Se acercó nuevamente a ella pero sus labios se movieron directamente a su cuello tomándola por sorpresa y haciendo que sus grandes ojos azules se abrieran en su totalidad antes de dejar escapar algo parecido a un gemido, porque Luna nunca había experimentado nada parecido a ello.

Sentía como los labios de Theo se movían lentamente marcando besos en su cuerpo y logrando que buscara apoyo en la mesa tras ella. Por los Snorkacks y todos sus cuernos arrugados, estaba segura que ningún trance ocasionado por Skirles subacuáticos podía siquiera compararse a lo que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-Theo…-escapó de sus labios antes de siquiera proponérselo. Él levantó su cabeza y le dedicó por unos instantes una mirada encendida que ella nunca le había visto antes.

-Dime, Luna-susurró él escondiendo ahora su cara entre el cuello y la cabeza de su novia, logrando que su aliento le acariciara con suavidad.

-No creas que besándome vas a hacer que olvide que me tienes que contar que es lo que estás tramando.

Él sonrió ligeramente por encima de la piel de su cuello y se permitió ir dejando suaves besos en su recorrido hasta las mejillas de Luna que se estremecía con cada toque y agarraba cada vez más fuerte la mesa donde se apoyaba. Ella rehuyó de su mirada y él, sonriendo mitad malvado y mitad divertido, la tomó por el mentón y se acercó a ella hasta que le dejó un último y apasionado beso que hizo flaquear las piernas de la Ravenclaw, que lo único que podía hacer era acariciar con algo de torpeza y ansiedad el cabello de Theo.

-Tal vez no puedo hacer que lo olvides…-murmuró dejando un pequeño beso en la punta de su nariz y dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás-. Pero al menos puedo intentarlo…

Luna sonrió ante aquello y de un brinquito se sentó en la mesa del profesor Binns balanceando sus pies en el borde como una niña pequeña. Movió su cabeza a un lado, logrando que sus aretes de rábanos se menearan al compás, y le sonrió enigmática a Theodore, que comenzaba a acercarse nuevamente, mientras sus dedos se movían alrededor del dije que siempre guindaba de su cuello.

-Estoy esperando, Theo-dijo inclinándose un poco hacia adelante esperando por una respuesta. Sin embargo, Theodore no pudo reprimir una leve carcajada ocasionada por lo que veía: Sí, era ella. Era Lovegood. Ni más ni menos que Lunática Lovegood. Era esa chica rubia un poco despeinada, de grandes y saltones ojos azules, con amuletos contra nargles, rábanos por aretes y todo un zoológico imaginario atrás de ella. Pero era justo ella la mujer de la que había decidido enamorarse, y en ese momento sólo estaba seguro de una única cosa: No se había equivocado, Luna había sido la mejor elección de su vida. No había duda de ello-. ¿Sabes? Me podrías contar el chiste y así nos reiríamos los dos-comentó ella comenzando a mirar por la ventana del aula al momento que Theo, secándose unas cuantas lágrimas que se le habían escapado de tanto reír, se acercó a ella, apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa rodeándola y dejando sus piernas atrapadas por sus brazos, se inclinó un poco y sonrió confiado taladrándola con una mirada verde y clara.

-Claro, el chiste es de dos payasos: uno se llamaba Malfoy y el otro Granger, y trata de cómo ayudé a ese par de tontos a salir de sus problemas sólo porque gracias a ellos pude finalmente conseguir a la mujer de mi vida…-Luna le miró con sorpresa y observó como Theodore se alzaba de hombros y le guiñaba un ojo-. Sé que te gustará la historia, aparecen algunos nargles y una cría de Snorkack de cuerno arrugado…

* * *

Caminaba apresurada por los pasillos desolados y con el estómago pidiéndole comida. Eso es lo que se llama estar en el momento equivocado en el lugar equivocado, pues si no se hubiese cruzado con Luna y Nott, éste último no le hubiese pedido que le llevara ese recado urgente a la enfermera y que le recogiera un "_pequeño e insignificante paquete"_ que ésta le tenía.

Bufó desesperada mientras trataba de recordar porque había aceptado hacerle un favor a un Slytherin altanero y sarcástico, entonces supo que era porque Luna, muy especialmente, se lo había pedido y le había dicho que ellos dos tenían algo muy importante que hacer.

Sí, lo había hecho por Luna y porque desde que la conocía, era la primera vez que la había visto más interesada en un humano que en un bicho mágico, y ese era un logro obtenido 100% por Theodore Nott.

Ginny empujó suavemente la puerta de la enfermería y entró al desierto lugar llamando a Madame Pomfrey que nunca contestó. Caminó por entre las camas tendidas perfectamente con sábanas blancas y resopló al imaginar que, como es común, la enfermera debió haber ido al comedor por su almuerzo.

Dio una patada fuertemente sobre el piso y se giró furiosa hacia la puerta por haber perdido de semejante manera su valioso tiempo, por lo que su largo y brillante cabello rojizo se meció como una cortina. En ese momento fue cuando lo escuchó:

-Ay…Ay…-Ginny se detuvo al escuchar el bajo gemido y trató de identificar de donde venía-…Ay…Ay…Malditas plantas escurridizas…-Alzó una ceja un tanto desconcertada y se comenzó a acercar a paso lento y con cuidado hasta una de las camas más alejadas de la entrada-. ¡Jamás volveré a entrar a esa clase! ¡Jamás como que me llamo…!

-Blaise Zabini…-murmuró la pelirroja luego de haber corrido la cortina y observando un poco divertida al Slytherin en calzoncillos acostado en la cama blanca y lleno de un ungüento que lucía pegajoso y poco agradable.

Él la miró lo más dignamente que su triste condición le permitió y comenzó a sentarse en la cama mientras Ginny comenzaba a hacer esfuerzos para contener la risa. A Blaise no le gustó para nada aquello por lo que afiló la lengua y soltó:

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, Weasley?-ella sólo lo miró un instante más y soltó la carcajada que había luchado por contener.

-¡¿Fue que te caíste en un tanque lleno de excremento de dragón?!-soltó entre risas mientras se apoyaba en la cama-¡¿O acaso preferiste tomas un baño de lodo para hidratar tu piel?!

El muchacho se sintió profundamente indignado, por lo que ignorando las burlas de aquella Gryffindor-brutalmente sexy Gryffindor si le pedían su opinión- la miró fijamente y dijo con malicia:

-Procura dejar de reírte si valoras tu integridad, Weasley. Además, ¿Se puede saber que haces por estos lares tan solitarios?-Ginny se dejó reír unos instantes, cosa que él aprovechó para contraatacar-. ¿Acaso escuchaste el rumor que estaba incapacitado y no pudiste esperar para venir a verme?

-Ese…-enfatizó con odio Ginny-. Es el peor chiste que he escuchado en años.

El chico se permitió sonreír de medio lado al observar el claro disgusto de la pelirroja y el leve sonrojo que decoraba sus mejillas. Fue en ese momento que divisó un sobre de color verde que ella sostenía con su mano derecha. Alzó una ceja pensativo y le preguntó a la chica, mientras se ponía de pie para caminar hacia las duchas de la enfermería:

-¿Qué llevas ahí, Weasley?-dijo a la vez que se acercaba a ella que se puso a la defensiva.

-Nada que te interese, Zabini-escupió cortante-. Y si quieres acercarte a mí, sácate toda esa porquería de encima.

El Slytherin se hizo el de oídos sordos ante esa última aclaración y, tomando una toalla que colgaba de la cabecera de la cama, se acercó aun mas a Ginny que contuvo la respiración mientras él se inclinaba hacia ella para susurrar a milímetros de su cara:

-Para acercarme a ti, no necesito tu permiso, Weasley. Y, por tu propio bienestar, abstente de darme órdenes-su voz sonaba tan cortante como una espada y, luego de darle la espalda se dirigió hasta la puerta que llevaba a los baños-. Una última cosa, ese sobre que traes es para mí, así que no te vayas a mover de ahí.

Y Ginny Weasley, aun sin saber que responder a las agresivas palabras de Blaise Zabini, se quedó en ese lugar obedeciendo la orden que le acababan de dar, sin poder salir de su asombro.

En tanto, Blaise debía tratar de no dejarse escuchar por la Gryffindor desde fuera del baño mientras se carcajeaba. Pudo observar la cara de estupefacción de la chica al oír sus palabras: finalmente había encontrado la forma de dominarla, porque aunque pareciera una leona enjaulada e indomable, al parecer sólo debía tratarla con dureza. Jamás hubiese pensado que Weasley era ese tipo de chicas.

Tomó sus ropas, luego de darse una ducha- bueno, múltiples duchas-para quitarse el ungüento que Madame Pomfrey colocó para sanar las heridas ocasionadas por aquella planta endemoniada en clase de Herbología. No estaba seguro si aun podía renunciar a esa clase.

Suspiró terminando de secar su cabello y se acercó hasta Ginny que lo esperaba sentada en una de las camas tendidas. Le observó sumisa, casi indefensa, por lo que sonrió auto complacido. Dio un par de pasos más convencido de que podía dar su estocada final, cuando ella alzó la vista y su mirada lo congeló de puro y físico pavor:

-Zabini…-siseó en tono amenazador mientras se ponía de pie y le apuntaba peligrosamente con su dedo en el pecho haciéndole retroceder-. No sé quién rayos te crees para hablarme así, pero te informo que la próxima vez que siquiera lo intentes, cuando abras los ojos luego de parpadear, te encontrarás colgado de tus pelotas en una de las ramas del Sauce Boxeador… Así que, cuida tu lengua, pequeña serpiente, cuida tu lengua.

Bueno, tal vez no era muy acertada esa idea acerca de la sumisión de Ginny Weasley.

La chica se regodeó mentalmente por el triunfo recientemente obtenido, pues de otra forma pagaría muy caro esa demostración de debilidad de un rato antes. Sonrió confiada y malvadamente para luego esperar lo que el moreno Slytherin tenía que decir… Pero al parecer no tenía nada que decir.

La chica se giró coquetamente, haciendo que su cabello se meciera, y sin despedirse se giró a la puerta aun sonriendo por la cara de escreguto con estreñimiento que tenía Blaise en su cara.

-Espera…-escuchó mientras una mano se cerraba en torno a su muñeca para no dejarla ir. Se giró hecha una furia y exclamó:

-¡Pensé que no sería necesario aclararlo, pero la amenaza también incluía cualquier clase de contacto físico!

-No seas ridícula, Weasley. Te llevas algo que es mío-él miró el sobre y ella negó con la cabeza:

-Nott dijo que era para Madame Pomfrey…-alzó una ceja burlona y terminó-. Y al menos que hayas tenido una cátedra personalizada con McGonagall de hechizos transfiguradores, dudo que esa seas tú.

-Veo que tienes un pésimo sentido del humor…-comentó casualmente arrancando el sobre de las manos de la pelirroja que sacó su varita para apuntarle-. Y también noto que al parecer los no sabes leer porque mi nombre está escrito justo ahí.

Y diciendo eso, le enseñó a Ginny la parte trasera del papel verde donde se leía con una letra bastante estilizada el nombre de Blaise Zabini. La chica miró la hoja por un par de segundos, y a pesar que intentó evitarlo, no pudo dejar de sentirse algo tonta. Se guardó la varita murmurando cualquier cosa por lo bajo y siguió con la mirada el delicado movimiento con el que el chico removió el sello del sobre.

Bastó eso para que el papel se desdoblara mágicamente y tomara forma de boca, al igual que un vociferador, pero en lugar de sonar como un parlante mal sintonizado y a todo volumen, la voz de Theodore Nott se dejó escuchar, tranquila y calmada como siempre.

_-Blaise, Weasley. Debo comentarles algo de suma importancia. Creo que saben que Draco y Granger deben estar en las cocinas en este momento y, también, que Pansy y Potter le entregaron el Veritaserum a Dobby para que éste se los hiciera beber de alguna forma. Bien, hasta hace poco creí que era la solución a nuestros problemas y la salida a nuestro castigo; pero McMillan ha hablado con el director hace unos minutos y este le ha dicho que el uso de pociones tan poderosas como el Suero de la Verdad está prohibido en el recinto escolar y éste es sancionado por el colegio y por el Ministerio. Bueno, creo que me he extendido un poco_-la voz de Nott sonó indudablemente burlona-_. Ahora, dada su baja participación en el plan les confirmo que deben correr como si su vida dependiera de ello, porque de hecho depende de ello, hasta las cocinas y eviten que ese par de tontos se tome esa poción… Si no logran evitarlo, todos estaremos en problemas, muy graves problemas._

Blaise y Ginny se miraron unos segundos antes de comprender el mensaje que acababan de recibir: ¡¿Cómo es que de un tonto castigo, las cosas se iban a convertir en un problema legal?!

Apenas reaccionaron se dieron cuenta que no había tiempo que perder, por eso antes de notar como la carta se carbonizaba frente a ellos emprendieron una carrera contra el reloj hacia los sótanos, tal vez así tendrían la oportunidad de hacer que las cosas no se pusieran peor de lo que ya estaban.

* * *

Luna observó fijamente el rostro de Theodore luego de haber escuchado ciertas trazas escalofriantes de su plan, sus claros ojos azules evaluaban la astucia de su novio Slytherin y finalmente se decidió por otorgarle un 100 sobre 100.

Se bajó del escritorio donde había estado sentada y le dijo, comenzado a mirar por la ventana el cielo algo nublado:

-No creo que eso haya sido muy honesto de tu parte-Theo alzó una ceja desconcertado y contestó a aquel reproche:

-Lo sé, pero si no hubiese sido de esa manera, estaríamos castigados hasta el día en que terminemos Hogwarts.

-En todo caso, y pase lo que pase, sé que tendrás presente en algún lugar de tu conciencia que las consecuencias de todo lo suceda hoy, correrán por cuenta tuya. Es decir: tendrás la culpa.

El chico pelinegro se indignó profundamente por aquellas palabras y comenzó a recriminarle:

-¿Sí?-soltó irónico-. ¿Acaso crees que es muy fácil conseguir Veritaserum estos días? Para tu información, no es sencillo robarla al profesor Snape. Y no basta con enviar una lechuza membreteada con el sello del Ministerio para que envíen una dosis doble de Suero de la Verdad a la escuela…-Luna abrió la boca para interrumpir pero él se le adelantó-. Y no me salgas con ninguna historia de la Conspiración de Warlock o Chalock, o como sea, porque eso no es para nada relevante en este momento.

Luna se quedó callada, mirando el rostro algo ofuscado de Theo que se había cruzado de brazos y la observaba con enojo. Si bien todo lo que había planeado era una completa locura-y luego decían que ella era la Lunática-, existía una pequeña posibilidad de que las cosas salieran bien, porque ella conocía a Hermione tan bien como Theodore conocía a Malfoy, y ambos tenía gran certeza sobre la torpeza de aquel par.

La Ravenclaw meditó las cosas un momento y se dedicó a confiar, a creer que esa pesadilla rosa que se vivía en Hogwarts iba a terminar ese día. Le sonrió con cariño a Theodore, que ablandó su expresión al instante, y poniéndole una mano sobre la mejilla, le acarició suavemente para decirle:

-Creo que tal vez puede que todo salga bien. Supongo que ya es hora que Hermione y Malfoy terminen con ese jueguito que tiene convertida a la escuela en un caldero hirviente de hormonas-la chica se detuvo a pensar un momento y prosiguió-Esa relación es tan problemática como el ritual de apareamiento de los Knattes Asiáticos-Theodore se permitió sonreír ligeramente sintiéndose otra vez feliz. Fue en ese momento cuando Luna prosiguió-. Y hablando de apareamiento… ¿Sabías que los investigadores del Concilio Mágico-Animal de Alaska descubrieron que los Sherkcles Rosados solo pueden ser vistos mientras los observadores están teniendo sexo?-Luna le miró como si acabara de decir la cosa más natural del mundo y terminó mientras un anonadado Theo no podía salir de su asombro-. Creo que estoy comenzando a interesarme en el estudio de esa especie…Pero creo que necesitaré de tu ayuda…-la chica se alejó de él dando brinquitos hacia la puerta mientras su largo cabello rubio se mecía de una lado para otro-¿Vienes? ¡Habrá un espectáculo grandioso en el Gran Salón!

Theodore, luego de reaccionar y digerir el mensaje de Luna, corrió hacia ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo por detrás sabiéndose el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Besó su mejilla y tras enlazar sus manos se permitió sonreír confiado: Su plan era a prueba de fallos, pues luego que Weasley y Blaise les gritaran a Draco y Granger que acababan de ingerir Veritaserum (porque estaba seguro de que lo harían), estos dos últimos desesperados (conocidos ampliamente por su falta de tacto, prudencia y discreción) no serían capaces de distinguir entre los verdaderos efectos de la poción aprendidos en clase y las inexistentes secuelas de las gotas de agua que Dobby añadió a su chocolate.

Bueno, aun cabía la posibilidad de que todo pudiese salir mal… No, imposible: Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger eran un par de tontos.

* * *

Frente a un oleo pintado de frutas, Ginny y Blaise se detuvieron sin ni siquiera tomarse un segundo para recuperar el aire perdido por la carrera desde la Enfermería hasta los sótanos. Se miraron a las caras, pensando que podrían no haber llegado a tiempo, y a la vez le hicieron cosquillas a la pera que, luego de retorcerse un rato de la risa, les dejó pasar a las cocinas.

Entraron intempestivamente al lugar, tropezándose en la puerta angosta y redonda, y cayendo uno encima del otro aparatosamente ante la mirada impávida de las únicas tres almas que estaban en ese lugar.

Ginny se paró de un brinco, ignorando el quejido de un adolorido Blaise que aun no se recuperaba del todo de sus heridas, y se acercó rápidamente a donde estaba su amiga junto a Draco Malfoy.

-¡Hermione!-exclamó frenando su carrera justo junto a Dobby que sostenía entre sus manos una bandeja con dos tazas de humeante y espeso chocolate-. ¡Gracias a Merlín que no hemos llegado tarde!-entonces señaló a Dobby y terminó- ¡No pruebes esa cosa!

La chica alzó una ceja desconcertada y abrió la boca para hablar cuando Zabini se acercó al grupo y le dijo amenazante al elfo:

-Llévate eso de aquí inmediatamente-la pobre criatura asintió asustada y tuvo intenciones de irse inmediatamente pero un reclamo de Draco llegó hasta sus oídos.

-¡¿Será que primero podrían decirme qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?!-exclamó perdiendo la paciencia y poniéndose de pie de un salto.

Ya Draco había tenido bastante. Primero, Blaise y la comadrejita llegan corriendo y armando un alboroto terrible en las cocinas donde se _suponía_ que debía estar solo con Granger. Sin embargo, interrumpir era algo que les podía perdonar puesto que ya Dobby lo había hecho antes…Pero que luego se atrevan a decirle al elfo que se lleve el chocolate caliente que justo acababa de preparar para él era una cosa muy diferente: ¡La cosas eran entre él y su chocolate caliente! ¡Nadie tenía derecho a interponerse entre él y una humeante, dulce, caliente y espumosa taza de chocolate recién hecho sólo para él!

-Mi amigo, creo que debes calmarte-murmuró Blaise claramente incómodo ante la actitud de Draco, que era la misma de cada vez que había chocolate de por medio-. Te estamos haciendo un favor aunque no lo creas.

Las piernas del elfo comenzaron a temblar inexplicablemente, previendo lo peor. Hermione notó extrañada la actitud del par de chicos por lo que, poniéndose de pie junto a Draco, le pregunto a Ginny enarcando una ceja:

-¿Podrías por favor explicarme qué está pasando aquí, Ginevra?-su voz sonaba amenazante por lo que la pelirroja se permitió dudar al escoger por qué lugar de la complicada historia comenzar.

-Verás…-soltó una risilla nerviosa que sólo hizo que aumentara la sospecha en la castaña que puso los brazos en jarra-. Nott nos envió aquí para que evitáramos que tomaran ese chocolate…

-¿De qué rayos están hablando?-soltó Draco confundido-. ¿Nott? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi chocolate con Theodore?

-En todo caso, si lo que querían era que evitar que bebiéramos el chocolate, creo que no importa porque…

-¡Esto es realmente importante!-gritó Blaise desesperado sacando su varita y apuntando en dirección a Dobby que tembló como una gelatina - ¡No quiero que me expulsen! ¡Así que escuchen con atención! ¡No deben tomarlo y punto! ¡Órdenes del director!

-¿Dumbledore?-dijo Hermione confundida.

-Sí, Granger. A menos que conozcas otro director-respondió con sarcasmo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¡Yo no entiendo nada!-exclamó Draco mientras Blaise trataba de recordar el nombre de ese hechizo…-¡No me interesa saber que tienen que ver Nott y Dumbledore con todo esto, porque lo único evidente es que no afecta en nada que yo tome o deje de tomar mi chocolate! ¡Igual nosotros ya…!

-¡Cállate, Malfoy, por amor a Merlín!-exclamó Ginny desesperada-¡Y tú date prisa, Zabini!

-Como diga su majestad Comadreja…-murmuró para luego exclamar-_¡Evanesco!_

Y así, sin más las tazas, las bandejas y el chocolate desparecieron de las manos de un perplejo Dobby con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que trataba de pronunciar algo pero no lograba decir nada.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?!-gritó Draco como si acabasen de quitarle una parte de su alma-¡Mi chocolate!

-Deja el drama, Hurón Botador…-comentó Ginny rodando los ojos-. Ya Dobby podrá hacerte otro poco.

-¡Precisamente es eso!-dijo Draco acercándose furioso hasta la pelirroja- ¡Esa era nuestra segunda taza!

Blaise y Ginny se miraron por segundos antes de gritar al unísono un ¡NO! Que pudo haber hecho temblar el castillo. Retrocedieron asustados y sorprendidos a la vez Dobby no sabía dónde meterse en medio de tanta confusión y porque tenía el presentimiento que pudo haber empeorado la situación.

-¡¿No qué?!-exclamó Hermione finalmente perdiendo los estribos, a la tiempo que Draco los amenazó una última vez. Ginny desesperada, le sonrió con una mueca descompuesta a Hermione, que inconscientemente se acercó a Draco.

-Creo… Creo que sería mejor que ambos se sentaran… y no salieran de aquí en un buen rato…

* * *

Harry Potter se dirigía a paso lento hacia el Gran Salón, no tenía prisa en absoluto pero sí una gran y bobalicona sonrisa pintada en su rostro. Se reprendió a sí mismo pero no pudo hacer mucho por quitarla de ahí, porque antes de habérselo propuesto Pansy Parkinson había entrado a su vida de manera violenta y al parecer no tenía intenciones de retirarse pronto.

Acomodó un poco sus lentes al llegar al vestíbulo y se dio de frente con el bullicio habitual del comedor. Entró ignorando algunas miradas posadas sobre él y se dirigió hasta la mesa de Gryffindor tratando de no escuchar como la pasión de Hermione por los libros se extendía hasta aprender el Kama-Sutra de memoria y que Draco Malfoy utilizaba a su amiga únicamente para averiguar la debilidad del Niño-Que-Vivió y decírsela a su amo.

Se sentó en medio de Ron y Lavender porque estaba demasiado distraído para notar que ambos se encontraban a punto de caramelo. Saludó a su amigo despreocupadamente, ignorado la radiación de odio que emanaba la chica rubia y procedió a tomar un poco de pollo frito y puré de papas.

Harry levantó su vista, la pasó tranquilamente por el lugar buscando rostros familiares en las otras mesas y le pareció extraño que a esas alturas del plan aun no se hubiesen aparecido por el comedor.

Sólo pudo divisar a Ernie, tomando un poco nervioso algo de jugo y a Pansy entrando coqueta al lugar…

Pansy... la chica se veía tan increíblemente inalcanzable y hermosa que nadie hubiese podido adivinar que hasta hace una hora estaba hincada de rodillas y no precisamente rezando. Suspiró atontado pensando que sólo él, ella y Merlín saben qué cosas pasaron en ese nicho pequeño y oscuro…

Pero volviendo a lo importante, y alejando de su mente la imagen de la pelinegra Slytherin, no pudo divisar a Nott ni Luna, tampoco a Zabini y, ahora que lo pensaba, Ginny tampoco estaba por ahí…

Alzó una ceja desconcertado mientras volvía posar los ojos sobre su comida, para escuchar al rato la voz de Ron preguntarle:

-¿Crees que todo va a salir bien?-él miró a su amigo a la vez que Lavender hacía el intento por escuchar lo que este iba a responder a aquella enigmática pregunta que ella no entendió.

-El problema, Ron, es que aun no sabemos qué es lo que tiene que salir bien…Y muchísimo menos que es lo bueno ni que es lo malo-el pelirrojo asintió atribulado-. Creo que en estos momentos sólo resta esperar que hayamos hecho lo correcto…porque sino todos estaremos en graves problemas.

* * *

-Ve…ve… ¡VERITASERUM!-exclamó Hermione azorada con ganas de convertir en polvo a las dos figuras que tenía en frente- ¡¿Acaso están locos de remate?! ¡Yo no puedo creer…!

-¡Deja el escándalo, Granger! ¡Esperemos que terminen de decir lo que tienen que decir!

-¡Tú no me das órdenes, pequeño hurón!-dijo mirándole con furia para sorprenderse un instante después y arrepentirse en el acto de lo dicho. Él, a su vez, le vio ofendido y atacó:

-Claro que puedo darte órdenes, el que me pertenezcas me da ese derecho.

-Yo no te pertenezco, Malfoy-terminó ella poniendo énfasis mortal a cada sílaba.

-Yo creo que sí-y añadió malicioso entrecerrando los ojos-. O al menos eso me gritas cuando estás debajo de mí.

Hermione se enrojeció hasta la punta del cabello, mientras que Ginny y Blaise observaban asombrados el espectáculo.

-Cállate, Malfoy-dijo ella apretando sus puños hasta hacerse daño-. No presumas tanto que sé perfectamente que no quieres tener ninguna otra mujer debajo de ti.

El chico abrió sus ojos grises intentando ocultar la sorpresa que sintió al escuchar tal seguridad en las palabras de la chica y antes de poder evitar que su lengua se moviera, soltó:

-Y creo que eso no es algo que te disguste…-dijo cruzándose de brazos sin poder reprimir un ligero sonrojo-. Antes de que me fijara en ti, no eras más que una pelo de escoba comelibros que el colegio ignoraba por completo.

Bien, esa fue la gota que rebosó el caldero.

-¿Ah, sí?-dijo ella avanzando hasta Draco y apuntándole fieramente con un dedo cerca de la cara-. Pues tú no eras más que un patético intento de hombre con fama de calentar mucho y hacer poco.

El rubio se tensó de furia y escupió:

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¡Claro que lo es! ¡No puedo mentir!

Blaise y Ginny se acercaron un poco, y la pelirroja trató de sonar conciliadora:

-Creo que…deberían bajarle un poco el tono a la conversación. Digo, está tomando rumbos inadecuados que…

-¡Ustedes dos, lárguense de aquí!-gritaron al unísono los dos prefectos mientras los otros dos, temiendo por su vida corrían hasta afuera del lugar, buscando a Nott y a los demás para encontrar una solución a este nuevo problema.

Draco respiró profundo, tratando de no develar demasiadas verdades en lo siguiente que iba a decir. Trató de calmarse un poco y por fin habló:

-Granger, mejor déjenos las cosas así y vamos a encerrarnos cada uno en nuestra habitación hasta que se pasen los efectos de la poción. No quiero discutir contigo.

Hermione, un tanto enternecida por la declaración, se relajó un poco y le respondió alzándose de hombros:

-Me parece bien. Yo tampoco quiero discutir contigo, Malfoy-el chico sonrió confiado y abrió la boca antes de poder evitarlo:

-Exacto. Discutir contigo es perder el polvo que tengo asegurado todas las noches.

Hermione dejó que la furia comenzara a correr por sus venas y se acercó amenazante hasta él que retrocedió inconscientemente al oler el peligro.

-Tú no eres más que una pequeña rata asquerosa y traicionera…-comentó dolida-. Es increíble que después de todo esto sólo me veas como un trozo de carne para satisfacer tus necesidades básicas. Realmente me has decepcionado…-el chico alcanzó a sorprenderse un poco con ese discurso tan extraño por lo que se permitió alzar una ceja desconcertado-. No me dejas más alternativa que contarle a toda la escuela que escondes bajo tu almohada un hermoso, blanco y tierno osito de peluche.

-¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!-fue lo único que atinó a gritar sin poder negar lo que ella acababa de decir. Mientras, Hermione no quería revelar su fuente pero no logró contener su lengua.

-Fue el día que estuvimos en tu habitación. Lo vi por casualidad. No creas que me puse a fisgonear tus cosas.

-¡Claro que lo creo! ¡Y sólo para tu información: debo dormir abrazando algo! ¡Aunque últimamente remplazo a Peluchín con chicas!

Hermione rompió en una carcajada incontenible mientras en su cabeza se repetía el peculiar nombre. Draco, por su parte, tomó una tonalidad rosa en sus mejillas y nariz por la vergüenza: ni siquiera su madre sabía nada acerca de Peluchín.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Después que Harry y Ron se enteren de esto, se reirán de ti por lo que te resta de vida!

-¿Les piensas contar?-exclamó indignado-. Y yo que guardé como mi secreto personal todo lo que me dijo tu personalidad de dominatriz sexy y matadora. Bueno, creo que el mundo debe saberlo, todos merecen conocer esa agresiva faceta tuya…

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Estaba bajo la influencia de un hechizo…!-Draco negó con la cabeza mientras se regodeaba por dentro por la pequeña victoria. Hermione pateó fuertemente el suelo, roja hasta las orejas e indignada como nunca, sólo para hacer una declaración que dejó a Draco Malfoy de una sola pieza-. ¡Eres ruin, Malfoy! ¡Siempre lo he sabido! ¡Y sin embargo no pude evitar comenzar a quererte! ¡Pero es que cómo voy a impedirlo si tienes detalles como ese del libro…!-Draco abrió sus ojos grises sorprendido y retrocedió un paso-. ¡Dime cómo evito querer besarte y golpearte a la vez si me regalas la primera edición de un libro histórico que puede llegar a costar millones de galeones!

Draco Malfoy sabía que los magos, en sí, son una fuente de magia. Y, sobretodo él, tenía muy claro que cada mililitro de sangre que corría por sus venas era de una pureza absoluta y un linaje exquisito. Es por ello que estaba consciente, que así como se podía luchar contra la maldición _Imperio_, debía existir una forma de luchar contra la maldita poción suelta-lenguas, también conocida como _Veritaserum_. Maldijo a Theodore y sus tontas ideas, a Dumbledore y sus ridículos planes, a Granger y sus estúpidas intervenciones, porque por lo que estaba a punto de decir, condenaría el resto de su existencia… y si no salía bien librado, también la de sus descendientes, porque sin duda esa leona furiosa se encargaría de castrarlo para eliminar el virus Malfoy del planeta.

-No creo que debas hacerte malas ilusiones-comenzó descrestando a Hermione y caminando hacia ella negando con la cabeza, en un intento vano de su cuerpo de ocultar la verdad que salía por sus labios-. Tuve que darte ese libro como un castigo que me impuso McGonagall, según ella debía recompensarte de algún modo por haberte hecho aquella bromita en el Gran Salón-las mejillas de Hermione se encendieron al recordar aquel incidente, sin embargo no había ningún indicio que le hiciera perder las esperanzas... aun-. No lo pensé mucho, en ese momento me hubiese dado igual regalarte una pila de excremento de dragón, fue Dobby quien sugirió que te diera un libro-para ese momento, ya Draco estaba frente a frente con Hermione, completamente seguro que lo mandaría a volar más lejos que un hipogrifo, sin embargo, extendió su mano hasta su mejilla tratando de acariciarle mientras decía-. Debo admitirlo: en ese momento no significabas para mí nada diferente a la amiga sangresucia de san Potter y la comadreja Weasley, algo así como un palo de escoba con falda y un cerebro súper desarrollado.

Hermione se apartó de repente, quitando con brusquedad la mano de Draco de su cara. Antes de proponérselo, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, por lo que clavando su mirada miel y dolida en Draco Malfoy, exclamó:

-Siempre lo he sabido. No eres más que una basura. Pero aun así peleé con mis amigos por ti, me castigaron por ti y me metí en muchísimos problemas por ti. Gracias, Malfoy. No has hecho sino confirmar que tengo un pésimo gusto para escoger a los hombres.

La chica se giró rumbo a la puerta, dispuesta a abandonar aquel lugar de inmediato, a la vez que se recriminaba lo tonta que había llegado a ser al pensar que Draco Malfoy había podido sentir algo por ella antes de ese accidente en el Baño de los Prefectos.

Porque su vida había sido fácil, sencilla y tranquila (si obviaba cada una de las aventuras en las que se había visto envuelta por culpa de Harry). Sí, su vida había sido envidiable, justo hasta unas tres semanas atrás, cuando el Magnífico Hurón Botador entró a su vida, para ponerla patas arriba. Deseó nunca haber llegado a ese baño, ni haber tenido ese hechizo encima; de esa forma nunca habría discutido con Harry, habría pasado un cumpleaños más feliz, probablemente tendría una cita con Ron y todo el colegio no la tendría de boca en boca comentando sus hazañas sexuales con el príncipe de pacotilla de Slytherin.

Ahora notaba que todo lo que le sucedía no era más que una cadena de malas decisiones enlazadas una tras otras y que habían explotado de una manera catastrófica: ahora Draco Malfoy era alguien importante para ella y cada alma del castillo creía que su vida sentimental era un buen tema para comentar a la hora del té.

Ahogando las lágrimas que comenzaban a resbalar por sus ojos, dio un paso para tomar rumbo hacia la puerta, pero una mano la agarró firmemente por el antebrazo y ese par de ojos claros y grises, tan brillantes que lograban casi hipnotizarla, se clavaron en los suyos haciéndole caer cualquier barrera que ella hubiese querido montar.

-Deja el drama, Granger-sí, aunque pareciera increíble, Draco aun tenía la capacidad de empeorar más las cosas. Trató de zafarse de su agarre, lo que logró que la sostuviera aun más fuerte-. ¿Qué te importa lo que pensaba de ti antes? O aun mejor ¿Por qué haces como si te importara? Si en realidad tomarás en cuenta todo lo que pasó entre nosotros antes…-esbozó media sonrisa que logró hacer que a Hermione se le acelerara el corazón-. Bueno, creo que ahora no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

Ella se acercó aun más a él, dejando que sus alientos se confundieran mientras sus mejillas se ponían aun más rojas. Se puso de puntillas para igualar un poco su altura y mientras le miraba fijamente le habló muy despacio:

-No es justo-él la miró confundido-. No es justo que tengas esta capacidad para hacerme ceder tan fácilmente, para hacer que te perdone todas las marranadas que me hiciste en el pasado. No es justo…

Draco movió nuevamente su mano hasta la mejilla de Hermione y le guiñó un ojo lográndola hacer sonreír. Le acaricio suavemente mientras movía sus labios hasta su oreja derecha y susurró tan bajo que nadie más que ella pudo escucharle:

-Juro darte un beso por cada marranada que te hice, por cada insulto que te dije, por cada lágrima que derramaste. Te juro que a partir de hoy no recordarás más ese pasado…

Y Hermione no creyó nada de lo que escuchó porque todo era demasiado hermoso, demasiado romántico, demasiado anti-Malfoy como para pensar que era cierto. Pero no tuvo tiempo de decirle nada, porque su boca atrapó la suya y sus manos de perdieron en el cuerpo del otro y las caricias se convirtieron en palabras que no necesitaban ser dichas.

Hermione era feliz y Draco también lo era. De eso no había duda.

Pero ambos se habían olvidado de una figura pequeña y temblorosa que los observaba desde la esquina. Un par de ojos verdes como pelotas de tenis que llenos de lágrimas observaba conmovido la escena y lamentaba el final que tendría.

Porque mientras Draco y Hermione se besaban apoyados en una de las largas mesas de la cocinas, Dobby comenzó a golpearse la frente con un enorme y pesado sartén, siendo ignorado por la pareja:

-¡Dobby no quiere hacer esto!-_Boing_-. ¡Dobby sabe que el joven Malfoy se enfadará con él y que la señorita Hermione no le tejerá más suéteres! -_Boing_-. ¡Dobby sabe que todo es su culpa! -_Boing_-. ¡Dobby sólo lo hace porque es una orden de Harry Potter! -_Boing_-. ¡DOBBY LO SIENTE MUCHO!

Y sin más el pequeño y siempre servil elfo dejó caer el sartén al suelo y, luego de tambalearse un poco, chasqueó los dedos llorando de culpa.

* * *

Luna y Theodore iban llegando al Gran Salón tomados de la mano y creando a su paso una fuerte oleada de comentarios mal disimulados acerca de su extravagante relación. Harry, un tanto preocupado, se acercó hasta ellos volando por encima del banquillo de la mesa de Gryffindor y dejando su postre a la mitad.

Pansy, que también divisó a la pareja, se puso de pie raudamente, y fue en búsqueda de ellos. Había estado un poco inquieta porque según el plan original ya debía haber pasado _algo_.

-¿No crees que es algo tarde?-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo al frente de Theodore que alzó una ceja al escucharlos.

-Vaya, noto que están algo…sincronizados-respondió con burla a los dos chicos que se sonrojaron un poco-. Sí, es un tanto tarde-dijo ignorando su propio comentario y mirando su reloj de pulsera. Pero supongo que si algo hubiese salido mal, ya nos habríamos enterado.

Luna asintió al escuchar las palabras de su novio y dijo dando suaves golpecitos de apoyo en el hombro de Harry:

-Eso es cierto. Después de todo, las malas noticias son las primeras en saberse.

Bastó que la risueña rubia dijera esas palabras mágicas para que dos personas llegaran corriendo desde los sótanos como si los hubiese estado persiguiendo una manada de Cola-Cuernos Húngaros.

Blaise y Ginny se detuvieron de sopetón frente al grupo de chicos, apoyaron sus manos en sus rodillas mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento perdido y miraron llenos de pánico a sus compañeros de castigo.

-¡No lo logramos!-exclamó Ginny acongojada y apoyándose en el brazo de Blaise que se tambaleó un poco-. ¡Llegamos demasiado tarde!

Theodore esbozó su característica sonrisa malvada mientras sentía que Luna apretaba el agarre de sus manos.

-¡Rayos! ¡No pudimos evitar que se tomaran en _Veritaserum_!-terminó Blaise abrazando, como quien no quiere la cosa, a una agotada Ginny.

Sin embargo, y ante esas últimas palabras, Harry y Pansy no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa: ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando ese par?

-¿Evitarlo?-preguntó Pansy confundida-¿Por qué querrían evitarlo? Teníamos que hacer que se gritaran las verdades en su cara. Ese era el plan.

Harry asintió fervientemente, pero entonces escuchó pasos atrás de él por lo que volteó enseguida.

-Sí, bueno, ese era el plan original… hasta que no pudimos conseguir _Veritaserum_- la voz de Ernie McMillan se dejó oír por encima del barullo del comedor en pleno que estaba muy ocupado comentando acerca de los detalles que Lavender y a su grupillo de cotilleras amigas habían dado acerca de la relación de los prefectos de moda.

-Gracias por aclararlo, McMillan-dijo Theodore sonriendo como sólo él sabía hacerlo-. Ahora, supongo que ustedes dos le mencionaron a Granger y a Draco lo que acababan de consumir ¿O no?

Ginny y Blaise asintieron frunciendo el ceño lentamente, sin comprender del todo lo que ese par trataba de decir.

-Bien, y supongo que se pusieron a discutir comentándose una que otra verdad dolorosa en la cara ¿Cierto?-terminó Ernie cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo a su vez.

Los otros dos volvieron a asentir, pero ahora más lentamente terminando de entender todo y chillando de indignación. Harry se escandalizó ante la osadía de esos Nott y McMillan y les acribilló a preguntas:

-¿Entonces que se supone que le entregamos a Dobby? ¿Cómo creen que Hermione no se va a dar cuenta? ¿Qué pasará si todo esto sale mal?

-A Dobby le entregaron un poco de agua inofensiva envasada en un frasquito elegante. Granger no se va a dar cuenta ni Draco tampoco, estarán demasiado sofocados. Y nada va a salir mal, Potter, mis planes son a prueba de fallos.

Harry apretó los puños con rabia mientras sentía la enorme necesidad de estamparle un puñetazo a Nott en medio de la nariz, pero en ese momento sintió la mano de Pansy sobre su antebrazo mientras le susurraba muy despacio:

-Tranquilízate, aunque no lo parezca, Theodore sabe lo que hace-y por eso, y sólo por eso, Harry se calmó un poco.

-Hola, chicos. ¿Me he perdido de algo importante?-la voz de Ron llegó desde las espaldas de Pansy, a la vez que todos ponían los ojos en blanco al verlo llegar, luego de que lo peor había sucedido.

-Para nada, Ron-comentó Luna adelantándose hacia el interior del Gran Salón y llevando a su novio de la mano-. Sólo algo relacionado con el _Veritaserum _falso que le dieron a Hermione y Malfoy, que era un secreto para ustedes y que el mejor espectáculo que Hogwarts ha visto en sus mil años de historia está a punto de comenzar.

El pelirrojo apenas tuvo tiempo de dibujar en su rostro gran confusión cuando sobre la mesa de Hufflepuff y para la sorpresa de todo el alumnado y el profesorado, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger aparecieron besándose de pie entre los platos de comida como si el único requisito para seguir existiendo fuera no despegarse nunca.

-¡OH POR MERLÍN!-fue el grito generalizado de todo el que pudo articular palabra.

-Te lo dije, Potter. Mis planes son a prueba de fallos.

Hermione y Draco se separaron como si una cuerda invisible los halara al verse en medio del Gran Salón. No podían comprender como los habían podido enviar como si fueran platos de comida hasta el lugar en el que, literalmente, querían comérselos a punta de miradas acusadoras y curiosas.

Un silencio mortal reinó en el lugar, nadie podía pronunciar palabra acerca de lo que acababa de pasar y fue por eso que Theodore comenzó a ver su reloj, sólo faltaba un detalle, un ínfimo y pequeño evento que si no ocurría…bueno, ya vería como se las arreglaría. Sólo faltaban tres, dos, uno…

-¡Hermione! ¡No digas nada!-gritó Ron corriendo hacia su amiga en medio del lugar-. ¡El _Veritaserum_ te hará decir cosas de las que después te arrepentirás!

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido siendo incapaz de creer semejante brutalidad cometida por su mejor amigo, porque si había alguna persona en el comedor que no sabía lo que era el _Veritaserum_, en ese momento se había enterado por la lluvia de comentarios que ocasionó el grito de Ron.

-¿Oyeron eso?

-_Veritaserum…_

-¿Qué es _Veritaserum_?

-Una poción poderosa, luego de beberla no puedes mentir…

-¿_Veritaserum_? ¿Será posible? Escuché que sólo se hace en los EXTASIS…

-Su uso es extremadamente regulado…

-Imposible

-¿Oyeron eso…? ¿Será posible entonces que Malfoy y Granger no pueden mentir ahora?

Theodore sonrió complacido mientras Harry suspiraba derrotado: ese Weasley nunca lo decepcionaba.

-Señor, de verdad en algunas ocasiones, suelo dudar seriamente de la capacidad de raciocinio del señor Weasley…-comentó Snape escondiendo su cara por una mano mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza, haciendo sonreír levemente a Dumbledore.

-Odio admitirlo, pero estoy completamente de acuerdo con el profesor Snape-murmuró tristemente la profesora McGonagall-. Sólo por ese gran acto de estupidez, podría restarle a mi casa 20 puntos… Pero los chicos no se lo merecen-terminó tristemente recibiendo asentimientos por parte de Flitwick, Sprout y el resto de los docentes.

-Oh, vamos. No sean tan duros con el señor Weasley-comentó paternalmente Dumbledore mirando por encima de sus gafas de medialuna como todo el alumnado comenzaba a reunirse en torno de la mesa de Hufflepuff, encima de la cual se encontraba la pareja más desafortunadamente escandalosa que había pisado Hogwarts desde los tiempos de James Potter y Lily Evans. Cómo extrañaba esos tiempos-. Hay que darle crédito a ese revoltoso grupo de estudiantes que planearon todo esto, pero si no fuese por el señor Ronald, dudo que _eso_ pasara-y dicho eso, señaló con su cabeza la turba enardecida que comenzó a gritar:

-No pueden mentir, ¿cierto?

-¿Es cierto que están saliendo?

-Claro que es cierto, ¿No ves como se estaban comiendo hace un rato?

Las voces sólo iban en aumento, cada vez más y más fuertes, se mezclaban unas con otras mareando a Draco y Hermione que se hallaban en el medio de ellas y que a pesar que contestaban inconscientemente a algunas de ellas, nadie podía escuchar con claridad sus respuestas para alivio de ambos.

Cada vez la horda de gente aumentaba, hacía más calor y había más ruido, no se podía entender casi nada, mientras que los dos principales involucrados, se presionaban espalda con espalda aun de pie sobre la mesa, tratando de evitar caer y ser devorados por una multitud ávida de historias y chismes inconclusos.

"¿Ya tuvieron sexo? ¿Y fue en la biblioteca? ¿O en la Torre de Astronomía? ¿Cuándo es su matrimonio? ¿Cuántos meses de embarazo tienen? ¿Algún buen hechizo anticonceptivo que recomienden? ¿Qué tan cómoda es la sala de torturas de las mazmorras? ¿Cuándo es el ataque de los mortífago? ¿Sí será Granger el sacrificio humano? ¿Es cierto que con sólo besarlo puedes tener un orgasmo? ¿Ya hallaron la fortuna de Rowena? ¿Quién será el padrino de los mellizos…"

-Profesor…-comentó Snape desesperado y a punto de lanzarse un _Avada Kedavra_ a sí mismo puesto que el director no les dejaba hacer nada-. Por favor, haga algo con estos chicos.

-Ya que insistes, Severus…-contestó él anciano y poniéndose de pie habló a toda la audiencia, que de repente pareció recordar a dónde se encontraba-. Muchachos no es correcto atosigar a sus compañeros de esta manera…-Hermione y Draco suspiraron aliviados hasta que escucharon al profesor hablar nuevamente. El viejo Dumbledore sonrió pícaramente y término-. Por favor, uno a la vez…

Pudo haber sido peor. O al menos eso pensó el profesor que se divirtió de lo lindo al ver la cara anonadada de todos los profesores presentes. Sí, pudo ser peor, porque sólo faltaban menos de 5 minutos para que acabara el efecto de la poción y en ese poco tiempo no era mucho lo que alcanzarían a decir.

Miró de reojo al grupo de estudiantes que aun se encontraba cerca de la puerta y se preguntó si sería posible que el señor Nott ya hubiese sido capaz de descifrarlo todo. Observó con cuidado la manera en que el rostro del chico Slytherin iba mutando al escuchar las sinceras respuestas de la señorita Granger y el señor Malfoy a quienes les preguntaban detalles de su amorío secreto. Al parecer no se esperaba algo así. Sus ojos azules brillaron de picardía al notar que todo había salido como lo había planeado, porque modestia aparte, todo había sido como se los dijo aquel domingo en su despacho: el único castigo que funcionaba con los jóvenes era la opinión pública.

* * *

El Gran Salón estaba vacío, las clases de la tarde habían sido canceladas pero en su lugar debían entregar un pergamino de treinta y cinco pulgadas de largo acerca de por qué la discreción era una virtud que se debía cultivar en la juventud mágica de hoy en día.

Los chicos que aun se encontraban en el comedor esperaban que Theodore Nott diera señales de vida, pero al parecer el muchacho no tenía intenciones de moverse de ahí. Les había dicho que no se marcharan, porque para su completo desconcierto algo no estaba bien.

-Ríndete-dijo Zabini por décimo tercera vez-. Debemos ir a hacer ese tonto ensayo.

-Calla. Sé que hay algo que se me escapa.

-¡Harry! Yo me voy. Quiero ver a Hermione en la enfermería.

-Y yo quiero ver a Draco.

Ambos tuvieron que ser internados puesto que el stress logró que se les bajara la presión y no se encontraban en las mejores condiciones para enfrentar a sus compañeros del colegio.

-Dije que se callaran-terminó Theo mirándolos con rabia. Aun no se podía explicar la extraña actitud de Granger y Draco. No entendía cómo habían respondido tan sinceramente cada pregunta si no había nada que los obligase… O al menos eso pensaba él.

-Buenas tardes, jóvenes-El profesor Dumbledore acababa de llegar al lugar donde ellos se encontraban sentados esperando por la respuesta de Theodore y les miraba paternalmente, escondiendo una pequeña sonrisa tras sus barbas plateadas-. Creo que hay alguien que quieres decirles algo.

En eso, y tras la larguirucha figura del profesor aprecio Dobby con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto y la cabeza llena de chichones. El director le dio un par de palmaditas de aliento, el elfo se sopló la nariz y habló entre sollozos:

-Dobby…Dobby no quiso. Pero el frasco que el señor Harry Potter le dio a Dobby se partió por accidente-todos abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa-. Y Dobby sabía que necesitaban el Suero de la Verdad y por eso Dobby…Dobby…-el pequeño elfo rompió en llanto mientras el profesor acarició suavemente su cabeza.

-Entonces Dobby me pidió ayuda a mí…-completó el sonriente anciano-. Es por eso que las cosas no salieron del todo como planeó señor Nott-el aludido frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras Dumbledore se retiraba llevando a Dobby consigo-. Creo que deben ir a sus salas comunes a terminar ese ensayo que les dejaron sus jefes de casa. Escuché algo acerca que por no entregarlo, se les penalizará prohibiéndoles la salida a Hogsmeade el próximo fin de semana-les guiñó un ojo y siguió caminando-. No les recomendaría que se la perdieran…algo me dice que será simplemente genial.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio mientras el profesor desaparecía por un pasillo y Theodore apretaba los puños pensando que ese viejo barbón ya se la había hecho dos veces.

-Creo que las cosas si salieron un poco mal, Theodore Nott-comentó con algo de sorna Harry mientras todos se comenzaban a dispersar-. Creo que después de todo, tus planes no son a prueba de fallos…

Lo único que logró tranquilizar a Theo fue un suave beso de Luna mientras las carcajadas de todos se perdían a la vez que se separaban para ir a sus salas comunes en medio del castillo vacío.

Luego de un rato, todo el castillo quedó en silencio. Parecía que finalmente, ya no quedaba nada acerca de lo cual hablar.

* * *

Hermione se despertó en medio de sábanas blancas y siendo observada de cerca por un par de ojos grises que conocía bien.

-Mira donde terminaron todas nuestras tonterías…

Ella asintió quedamente y se sentó para quedar un poco más a la altura de Draco que se encontraba de pie frete a ella.

-No pudo haber sido peor-terminó ella la frase suspirando.

-Pero creo que así será mejor…

-Ya no tendrán nada de qué hablar…

-Y nos dejaran tranquilos de una vez…

Ambos sonrieron ante aquel pensamiento en medio del abrumador silencio de la enfermería.

Draco se inclinó hacia ella, y sin perder tiempo enfrascándose en un tonta discusión sobre quien había tenido la culpa, la beso degustándola completa, redescubriendo sensaciones, abandonándose a los sentimientos que le producía estar a su lado y poder tocarla sin pesar en ocultárselo a todos pues ya todos lo sabían.

Hermione sonrió ligeramente al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos y agradeció el hecho que no empezara a discutir con ella por cualquier tontería, porque antes que nada quería grabarse a fuego la textura de esa boca que le hacía perder el sentido. Se sabía afortunada, de eso nadie negaba una palabra, y mucho menos ahora que todos lo sabían.

Ella le hizo un espacio en su cama y mientras se observaban frente a frente, descubrieron que sólo había sido una pérdida de tiempo tratar de ocultarlo a todos, ya nada malo podría pasar y sólo les restaba quererse y que el resto del mundo se acostumbrara a ello.

Draco la abrazó posesivamente y cerró los ojos ignorando como ella le reñía porque la enfermera podía llegar en cualquier momento:

-Sólo cierra los ojos y cállate, Granger. Disfruta de este delicioso silencio.

Y así hicieron. Permanecieron juntos y abrazados, sintiendo la respiración del otro y escuchando los latidos de sus corazones hasta que madame Pomfrey llegó y tumbó a Draco al suelo en medio de un gran escándalo acerca de la decencia de los chicos de hoy en día.

Él se movió hasta su cama guiñándole un ojo a Hermione que estaba roja hasta la punta del cabello.

No les importó lo que les dijo.

A ninguno de los dos.

Porque habían tratado de ser discretos y nunca funcionó.

Ahora estaban juntos, gustase a quien le gustase, y nada les haría esconderse otra vez.

Cerraron los ojos al tiempo y se durmieron un rato sin pensar en el largo ensayo que esperaba ser escrito, sin embargo ya ambos tenían el tema perfecto, porque ambos estaban seguros que el problema no es de los jóvenes de hoy en día.

Simplemente hay cosas que no se pueden mantener en secreto, como el amor prohibido que nació entre una sangresucia y el heredero de una familia pura.

Es tan sencillo como que existen situaciones que no se pueden tratar _Con Absoluta Discreción._ Y su relación era una de ellas.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado. Pero aun queda el mini epilogo por publicar ^^ aunque este puede ser considerado perfectamente como el final de la serie.**_

_**Los dejo con prisa y muchos besos, a la vez que su pequeño rr diciéndome si todo el trasnocho y el dolor de cabeza para acabar esto valió la pena.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Londony**_


End file.
